The Equalist
by VlaanderenVrij
Summary: Rokoyu Fire is a 19 year old male living in Republic City, he is a nonbender and a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement. The Avatar is coming to the city and Amon decides to hand Rokoyu a special mission, he must infiltrate the Avatar's circle and befriend her but how long can he keep his cover safe and is he really sure that he is doing the right thing? (OCxKorra)
1. Prologue

**AN: So, was not expecting to be writing two fic stories at the same time but I suddenly came up with this OC story.** **I'm not so sure about this one, I feel a bit conflicted. Should I continue or not? Tell me what you guys think. This is just a prologue to set things up a bit.** **Since watching book one: air of LOK I've always been thinking of writing something like this. So Let's see where it takes me.**

**Also this fic is rated M and that is because I will be including sexual and bloody scene's. This is just an extra warning if that is not what you are looking for.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review or comment if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter I**

**PROLOGUE**

_**"Only justice will bring peace"**_

_**Avatar Kyoshi**_

* * *

_Earth, Fire, Air, Water_

_When I was a boy, my father told me the story of how Avatar Aang and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. How Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, his time in this world however had to come to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

_For all his accomplishments there was one thing Avatar Aang did not take into consideration. He requested the White lotus to find the new Avatar and to protect her until she became a fully realized Avatar. Because Avatar Korra was cooped up in the Southern Water Tribe for 17 years the triads and some of the mightiest benders in the city abused their powers to beat, extort, kill and oppress the nonbenders of the city, the weakest group you could target._

_It was only a matter of time before the nonbenders would rise up against these criminals and corrupt benders. To fight back against those who oppressed them we needed a figure to lead us. One man embodied that vision, namely our great leader Amon! He showed us the right way, a way to finally rid this world of the oppressing and unnatural tool that was bending, a way to reclaim our identity as humans, a way to show benders that they too needed to fear us nonbenders._

_I was born in the Dragon Flats borough into a normal middle class family. My father was the son of a Fire Nation immigrant while my mother was born in the Northern Water tribe. He was an electrician who owned his own shop. I always saw him as a hard working man and so was my mother who raised my sister and me as a housemother._

_From a young age I watched as benders bullied us nonbenders into submission and at the age of ten I started taking self-defence classes in the hope of being able to defend myself from these...monsters._

_I developed a natural hatred towards them, not that I showed it to the outside world. I kept all of that to myself. If the benders at my school found out surely I would receive the full brunt of their wrath and so would my defenseless sister. Of course I had my run ins with these freaks but I tried to keep those occasions to a strict minimum._

_My sister's name was Daskana, a nonbender like me. We fought each other tooth and nail for the attention of our parents and so we also had a natural hatred towards each other. It got pretty intense at moments, and it would probably remain like that forever._

_The only two friends I ever had were Mako and Bolin, weirdly enough two benders. They had lost their parents to a firebender and I felt sorry for them, it was my friendship with them that kept my hatred somewhat in check. It was an akward friendship, because I couldn't exactly tell them I didn't like their kind. Though in truth it never got between us. I considered them to be an extension of my family and they had the same feeling about me._

_When I turned thirteen one of the benders at school sensed an opportunity. He wanted to steal my lunch money. However being well trained in martial arts by that age he stood little chance against me. I defended myself and to my own surprise I quickly had the firebender on his knees, holding his arms in a tight hold behind his back. Sadly my hatred took hold of me, without thinking it trough properly I broke both his arms, clear for the whole schoolyard to see. My classmates gasped in horror at the mangled limbs._ _Of course the headmaster suspended only me and not the bully. You can guess it. He too was a bender, using his power to keep the nonbenders little. I didn't mind his attitude. I had a pretty comfortable life after this incident, no bender dared to challenge me again out of fear for what might happen to them._

_To the outside world my family embodied the vision of Avatar Aang. A diverse family living in the dream that was Republic City, the city of a thousand opportunities. We lived in a supposed era of peace and love but then everything changed for the worse, teaching me that nothing that I had ever been told was true. This was not a world of peace and love._

_I left school when I turned sixteen having skipped three years, easily managing to graduating. You see in contrary to most of the benders, I had a brain. I had always been able to study without much effort, just paying attention in the classes was enough, not to mention my desire for reading added to that. Just like my father I left school as an electrician, however unlike him I was not so much into the repair part of the job. I made things like: tools, clocks, small handy things for use in the household, as long as it was electrical I was able to fix or make it._ _Before I well and truly realized it I was fabricating small electric self-defence weapons for nonbenders, which I sold during the night on the black market._

_The triads learned about my little trade and decided to teach me a lesson since some of their men had been hurt pretty bad thanks to my weapons._ _They already extorted my father on a weekly basis, so why not anty up the price right? One day two of them entered the store, demanding my father pay twice as much protection money to compensate for the damage suffered from my weapons._ _To my own surprise he didn't comply, he had always done so in order to protect his family but enough was enough, if he gave them that money he would have to close the shop and then he would no longer be able to provide for us and to him that was unacceptable._ _The scumbags did not hesitate after his refusal and before I could step in a large lightning bolt was shot from of the criminal's fingertips into my father's chest._

_I hurried over the counter in the hope to safe him but to no avail, it had been a direct hit in the heart. I sat there with his corpse in my lap for hours, his blood all over me, the cops had to drag me away from him or else I would still be sitting there today._ _My mother's heart was broken after that and not two weeks later she committed suicide, she couldn't handle losing the love of her life. I was left to take care of my sister alone, me a sixteen year old boy._

_Since I wasn't old enough to take over the shop the bank stepped in and confiscated almost all our possessions in order to get their loaned money back. You guessed it once again, the bank director was a waterbender._ _In the end I was forced to go and work in an inhospitable factory and even there I only got the shitty jobs, most factories were focused on machines that were powered by bending. You could say my resentment for benders grew considerably every day I worked in that shithole._

_I fell into a dark abyss, I felt guilty for the death of my parents and soon the booze, bar fights and countless one night stands started to pile up. There was a day when I decided to kill myself just like my mother had but Daskana stepped in just in time and talked me out of it. I could not let her alone, I could not let that happen. She reminded me there were some things left worth living for._

_Not too long after that I came into contact with a strange masked man who had learned of my story, he wanted my help to start a revolution amongst the nonbenders of the city. He had observed me for a while and felt that there was much potential in me. I had been weary of him at first but he showed me and my sister a great deal of kindness, the kind most of my kind had always been denied._ _We started plotting, well more like dreaming to be honest but soon our ideas turned into actual effort because we wanted it so badly. We figured out we were going to need more people onboard and we started recruiting and dividing the work effort._

_Amon would be our great leader, his way with words was so powerful he could make a polar bear dog pee in fear for his life. His charisma and leadership would lead us to victory. Not to mention his gift from the spirits that would allow him to take away a bender's bending was a serious force to be reckoned with._

_I introduced him to a man I had sold weapons to in the past. Quang, or nicknamed "Lieutenant". I believe he served in the United Forces but was kicked out for misconduct, read: a bender didn't like it that Quang received a promotion over him. So the jerk pulled some political weight to get Quang kicked out of the U.F. It was his task to be our drill sergeant and the main army would be under his direct command._

_Our band of brothers against benders expanded to a foursome. Roll in Hiroshi Sato, one of the wealthiest men in the city and world who had lost his wife to a firebender. His hatred towards benders knew almost no boundaries. With his industrial power we would be able to construct much more developed weaponry than I ever could with my two hands and his funding would come in handy for the propaganda war._

_My role was much simpler. I was selected to become Amon's student and ordered to form a squad of around ten of the best warriors that I could find, creating a special forces unit. We would be performing assassinations, kidnappings, stealth missions, etc.. basically covert operations taken to a whole new level. I would also design the diagram structure of the organization. Call it the foundation it all worked and operated on. An achievement I was very proud of, that's why the people around me called the Equalist movement my baby._

_Under his wing Amon taught me about economics, politics, history and even some philosophy. My previous status as an excellent student was confirmed once more, so to give me a covers story of my own Amon and I devised a plan that would get me and my sister out of Dragon Flats. I became an independent stock broker and investor. Thanks to Hiroshi, who provided to first funds I got my business off of the ground, making enough money to buy a nice condo in Downtown Republic City. I wasn't super rich but I had a considerable amount of reserve on the bank._

_As I took care of my sister with more interest in her welfare I learned that the death of our parents had also led to serious anti-bending sentiments with her. At one point she demanded to know why I would disappear from time to time and what the hell I was up to at night. Seeing an opportunity to gain a student of my own I introduced her to Amon and she reluctantly joined. In no time she mastered chi blocking and blossomed open. We buried our lifelong hatchet, at least when we were on the job, at home we were still as stubborn to coexist as always._

_After three years of hard work our organization was growing fast. We had built a strong amount of followers and Hiroshi had constructed a secret factory under his mansion were her was developing our weapons and gear. He even built an impressive airfield up in the mountains where he stored revolutionary flying machines._ _Our organization wasn't big enough yet to topple the bending council's government but we had some influence on the streets._

_Then we received the chance of a lifetime. The Avatar, the ultimate bender of this world had escaped her compound in the Southern Water Tribe and was presumably on her way to Republic City. Amon decided this was the time to speed up our plans and the avatar would play into them nicely. _

_The revolution was about to kick off. If only back then I had known how drastically my life was about to change the day that girl set foot in my city._

_My name is Rokoyu Fire, the year is 170 AG. I am a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement and this is my story..._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please if you like, do leave your comments and reviews. **

**Edit: This chapter has been reedited on 16/09/2015. I kept the story intact. I only corrected some of the horrible grammar and misuses of commas and points.**


	2. Slow beginnings

**AN: Made a second part. I'm still unsure about this fic but if you didn't make up your mind at part one perhaps this second opinion can persuade you? Do prove me with feedback.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review or comment if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter II**

**SLOW BEGINNINGS**

_**"The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains"**_

_**Karl Marx**_

* * *

I was sitting comfortably in my reading chair, going through a book about traditional firebending forms. It was almost past midnight and I really needed to get some sleep, but this book was way to interesting. I had borrowed it from Amon's personal collection, something that had become a regular occurrence since I was still considered his student. I was building a library of my but that costs time and money. Some of Amon's books were quite rare and contained small details regular books from the public library just didn't offer. So it was a no-brainer when it came to selecting a title to read.

I already finished two other books from the same author on water and earthbending. I would practice the forms in these books by simply repeating the drawings provided. Even though I was not a bender I found this was perfectly in line with my studies. I wanted to see for myself how it felt to perform these forms.

Why? Know thy enemy of course! By studying bending I could comprehend better what happened when you faced one of those freaks out in the field. It gave me more insight in their thinking and aided in anticipating their moves. Heck, some of the defensive moves taught to benders came in handy for nonbenders, saved my skin a couple of times.

I was about to practice some forms when suddenly the phone rambled violently. I hated the ringing sound this stupid thing made. It almost made your eardrums go poof everything it went off. Modern times I guess...

"Can't Sato invent something that doesn't make such a racket?" I grumbled to myself while stashing away the book.

I walked over to the phone, feeling the soreness in my muscles and limbs. It had been like that the entire day and it was getting on my nerves.

The day before one of my female subordinates had been successful in chi blocking me during a practice session. We were sparring and somehow she managed to get a couple of jabs in one my right side, leaving me with only one capable arm. It didn't take her very long to knock me out completely and embarrassing me in front of my entire team. Never before had anyone been able to chi block me so I definitely needed to keep a close eye on her, she could come in handy. He name was Dasva and I knew for a fact she had leadership qualities inside of her.

It had taken me at least an hour before I regained full control of my body again. Well at least now I knew how it felt like to be chi blocked and like it I did most definitely not!

I reached for the phone horn and picked it up. "Fire residence, with whom am I speaking?"

A carful voice on the other side responded. "The fish have assembled in the barrel."

There was a click on the other side and my brain started analyzing what that message meant and before laying the horn back down I had it figured out.

"So Amons wants a meeting in the middle of the night? Damn I really need that sleep." I wobbled over to my bedroom, aching my sore back and opened my closet.

I got on my knees and searched for the secret lever in the back. I pulled it and the door to the back compartment opened. I draged out my bag and started unpacking the gear. It didn't take me very long to put the equalist uniform on, throwing my regular clothes on the bed. The standard Equalist uniform consists of a comfortable jumpsuit and head mask that creates a great deal of moveability.

I put the bag back into the compartment and pulled the lever once again, watching as the secreted door shoved itself back in place. I closed the doors and I inspected myself in the closet mirror.

I pulled in closer, observing my face, staring into my amber eyes, the lighting in the room reflecting of my pale skin. I started ruffling my short black hair until I found it satisfying, not that it really mattered because wearing the equalist mask screwed it up again.

I caressed my trimmed beard, grinning at how perfect it was these days. It was a full facial one, reaching from one side burn to the other. After the death of my parents I didn't bother shaving anymore, but that didn't mean I kept it wild and dirty. No I had it trimmed by my barber every time. Amon even told me it made me look older and that it would demand respect from my fellow businessmen.

I took a firm position, showing of my strength in front of the mirror attempting to make the muscles that I didn't have to flex, sighing at my failure. No matter how much I trained, I never seemed to gather much body muscle. Always remaining the same tall scrawny guy.

"Alright Amon, let's see whatever your reason is for dragging us out there tonight"

I picked up my long trenchcoat and wrapped it around me, putting the cords into a knot around my waist. It's not that I didn't like sneaking trough alleys; but I needed to get my ass over there as soon as possible and this was my best and favorite cover. I stuffed the mask into my left pocket and one of my two electrical gloves in the right one, keeping the other one at home for once.

I left my bedroom and made my way through the apartment. On my way out I spotted a framed picture with a familiar face and I was attracted towards it, picking it up and smiling at myself and my sister in the picture. She was laughing in this one while I was sitting next to her with a serious expression on my face. It was a picture from about a year ago. We took a night off to visit the fair and we had this taken in one those photo booths. She was holding a plush she won at one of the kiosks. One night without bickering. I could only beg the spirits to have more of those.

When you looked at it closely we didn't really have anything in common. For starters we didn't look allot alike. I had pale skin like my father and she had darker skin, one more associated with people from the Water Tribe. She got her looks from mom and I from dad. You could say we balanced each other out nicely but in reality we were fire and water reincarnated. A phrase I had heard so many times it was getting old by now. Even our names pointed out our diverse backgrounds. I'm Rokoyu and her name is Daskana, respectively clearly Fire Nation and Water Tribe names. Not that we ever really cared about any of that stuff since we weren't benders. Those freaks has some sort of fetish when it came to their precious nations. We didn't even wear garb from those countries like most of the benders in the city did, hell we never even visited them. We wore what most nonbenders in the city wore, gray, dull gray.

I put the frame back down and retreated into the kitchen, pulling out some memos and a pencil, deciding it was best not to leave without informing her. She was quite sensitive about that and I wasn't in the mood for another fight.

_"Daskana_

_I have a meeting in town, don't stay up for me._

_Rokoyu"_

I put the pencil back into the drawer. I hesitated a bit as I put the note in a visible place on the counter, hovering in place, wondering how her training exercise was going. I needed to get moving though towards the meeting as the others were probably already there and spirits I didn't want to be the one holding the whole shebang up.

I rushed out the door and once outside I pulled the long trenchcoat's hood over my head and started pacing towards the tram, casually putting my hands in my pockets to appear clam and natural. If I got jumped I was going to need that glove fast.

I arrived just in time to catch the tram towards Dragon Flats, the only neighbourhood in town where there were more nonbenders percentage wise compared to benders. 87% v.s. 13% in fact. It was only normal that we had our headquarters down there.

It was late so the tram was basically _almost_ empty. Only a couple of people on their way to their night shifts were sitting onboard for the ride. I sat myself down in the corner of the tram, not wanting to draw any attention towards myself. At the next stop however I received a small heart attack. Two metalbender cops boarded the tram and started inspecting passports and ID's.

If I was caught wearing all this equalist stuff on me the jail time would have been severe, not to mention what those two clowns might do to me. Metalbenders cops were known to be real assholes when it came to Equalist supporters and I was not keen to find out what they did to an actual chi blocker.

I pulled my hood down so that they could inspect my face properly, pretending as if nothing was wrong. One of the cops started making his way down the rows checking every passenger while the other one kept a close eye on proceedings, his hands twitching for some actions.

_"Fucking assholes." _I thought to myself with a chuckle as the inspecting cop found his way to me.

"ID!" he demanded sternly.

I didn't need an instruction. He had already sensed I was not a bender and as usual they talked as if they were addressing someone lesser than their own kind.

"Here, you go sir" I held out my ID card and he snapped it from my fingers, giving me a suspicious look.

He held it up towards the light in the tram and peeked over towards me, checking if the person on the ID was in fact me. He took a bit longer then I was comfortable with and I twitched a bit in my seat

"Something wrong mister... _Fire_?" He read my name from the ID-card and gave me suspicious look.

"No, not at all, just want to get going that's all. I have work to be work on time" I lied as sincere as possible.

He peeked back at the ID. "I can see the person in the ID is you but you should really consider going to city hall and requesting a new one. Some of my colleagues might not recognize you with the beard." he explained as he holds the card back out towards me and I put it back into my pockets.

"I'll get on that, thank you officer."

Both of them got out but not without giving the driver a friendly nod. Thank the spirits that went well! The scumbag had a point tough, that I could not deny. I had quite the beard nowadays and it might confuse someone else. Would be a damn shame to get arrested on suspicion of having a fake ID and then being caught with Equalist gear as a consequence, while the ID was in fact, real...

_"Ok, tomorrow the beard goes Amon. I know you said it makes me look older than I am but I am not interested in a trip towards Beifong's dungeon."_ I thought to myself as the tram started shaking a bit and we got moving again.

Soon we reached the district I was looking for and I got off the tram, putting the hood back in it's place over my head. This was the area where I grew up so naturally I knew it like the back of my hand. In no time I arrived at the warehouse where our organization has its headquarters. Before rounding the last corner I checked if no one had seen me and I pulled the hood back and put the mask over my head. I had no problem showing my face to the leadership but standard grunts did not need see my face. It would only give them a target to pick out of a police line.

I walked over to the building's entrance and knocked on the door. A peephole appeared in the door and I could see several eyes inspecting me.

"Password?" the eyes demanded of me and I obliged.

"There can be no peace without justice"

The door opened and a familiar voice answered. The big sentry came out from behind the door and gave me a smile. "Welcome brother, they are waiting for you in the conference room."

I didn't give him an answer, I was still in a hurry you know. The big sentry was our regular guard, always on post and damn nearly impossible to pass undedected.

I walked across the abandoned warehouse floor before reaching the large gap in the floor, the large concrete door pushed upwards. The smell of oil and gasoline penetrating my nostrils, this really used to be a car depot at one point or another.

Our headquarters was stationed in a secret underground facility under the warehouse. It belonged to Hiroshi Sato and he had emptied it out so we could move in and make ourselves cosy. A full year of secret construction and it was now part of the large underground network of the city. The warehouse was still on his company books so that no one started asking questions about it, as far as the company was concerned Future Industries was still using it as a car depot.

I made my way down the stairs while removing my trenchcoat and navigating through the narrow corridors, finding several grunts along the way. My boots made quite the stomping noise and as soon as the grunts realized my presence, spotting the Master Sergeant stripes on my right arm, they jumped at attention. I quickly waved at them with my right hand to signal that it was not necessary. I rounded the last corner and found the conference room and knocked on the door. Hiroshi Sato opened it

"So you finally decided to show up Fire?"

I nearly popped under my mask. Had he just really said my _real_ name out loud, with some grunts nearby?

"Sato! Don't mention my real name. I don't need the cops banging down my door because one stupid grunt couldn't keep his mouth shut." I exclaimed as I peeked down the hallway but luckily there was nobody near. "Looks like you're lucky this time!" I added.

Sato raised his brows, for such a public figure he sure should consider wearing a mask, or at least something in front of those grunts. If one of them talked we could potentially lose our industrial power and that would set us back years, if not decades. Hiroshi dashed back into the room, clearly annoyed by my comments. I could hear him grumbling but didn't understand his words. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, locking it firmly in place. I removed my mask and placed it on the hooks provided on the wall next to the door together with my coat.

I walked over towards Hiroshi who was pouring himself a cup of fresh tea, sighing and putting my hands on my hips.

"Look I'm sorry, but you have to be more careful Hiroshi. I would just appreciate it if you called me by my cover name when grunts are close around us. It's safer for us all that way."

Hiroshi put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay son. I'll try to be more careful. I'm really too old for all this secret stuff. So forgive me if my mood seems a bit out of line."

I gave him an understanding nod and poured myself a cup of tea before sitting down at the round table. Quang was already present but Amon was not, where was he?

Quang opened his mouth. "Are you ladies done bickering over the little stuff? If the information I have obtained from a source in the Southern Water Tribe earlier today is true than perhaps we could have a massive problem on our hands."

I raised my brows at this. "If whatever your information is about, is _soooooo_ important then where is Amon? Shouldn't he be here already? The man lives down here after all!"

Hiroshi nodded in agreement, if this was all so important then where in the spirits name was Amon?

"He's out, checking if the rumor is true, make yourselves comfortable it could be another hour or so before he gets back." Quang defended himself

I was quick to retaliate. "Could you at least inform us what this is about?"

Hiroshi agreed with me again while stirring in his tea. "Yes Lieutenant, even if it's not true and we came down here for nothing you can still tell us, that's the least you owe us for our time"

Quang removed himself from the table and pulled out a written hand note from his pockets. He threw it in front of us and I snatched the note up before Hiroshi. I inspected the piece of paper but I could not make any sense of it, there were only numbers on it.

"These are just a bunch of numbers. I don't read spy Quang." I chuckled at him as he I handed the note to Hiroshi.

Quang just grinned back at me in response as he sat back down. "Today Avatar Korra has completed her firebending test in the Southern Water Tribe. She has three elements mastered, just one to go. Councilman Tenzin was supposed to temporarily move down there to teach her the last block: Airbending. Unfortunately he refused to do so during a visit, because of our antics in the city. Now I don't know the full details but rumor has it she wasn't too happy about it."

_"Some people would be happy to have one element, but no. The mighty avatar is not content with that, she has got to have them all. Who does this arrogant little shit think she is?" _I thought to myself just before interrupting Quang ."What does that have to do whith us?".

Quang pretended the interruption hadn't occurred and continued his explanation. "Like I was saying, she wasn't too happy about it and she promptly escaped the compound,. Yes you've heard that right, she ran. She said her goodbyes to her parents and was last seen boarding a ship heading towards Republic City. I suspect she might be running after councilman Tenzin who should be back here already. The White Lotus found out and raised a general alarm but the bird had flown by that time."

I shared a concerned look with Hiroshi. He was usually quite calm but I spotted small drops of sweat on his forehead."

"Grave news indeed Quang! if true this could possibly be a game ending problem. If the avatar makes it to the city then we could find ourselves with an formidable foe!"

I could not believe my own ears, this man, the wealthiest man in Republic City was cowering for a seventeen year old girl?

"Nonsense! If she does come to the city she will still be as venerable as the other benders. Sure she has two more elements available to her but let's not forget she's not even a fully realized Avatar yet. If her handlers chose to leave airbending for last that probably means she has not yet fully mastered the avatar state, if at all. Remember that most avatar's in history usually connected with their spiritual self during this stage of their training. From what I've been able to muster from the newspaper gossip columns over the last couple of years she's quite stubborn and completely lacks any spiritual connection. The attack first and ask questions later type of woman. " I announced confidently, sipping from my cup of tea.

I readjusted myself in my chair, moving my right leg over the other, my right index finger pushing up against my temple. Quang was quite surprised by my _'revelation'._

"Really Fire? You read the tabloids? You didn't strike me as the type, how do we even know if any of that load of bull is true?"

I had to give it to the man, he was right. The media in Republic City was notorious for being nothing more that written lies and made up stories, but when it came to their precious Avatar they were usually right on the Yuan.

There was however something else I wished to ask Quag about. "Say Quang, if this all happend today, how did you obtain this new? How old it anyways?"

He looked up and smirked at me "I have good spies and a good wire connection down south. The news is about two hours old I believe, not that you should concern yourself with such complicated things Fire. Intelligence is my department for a reason."

I gave him a disinterested nod back but in reality I had been aching to know for quite some time, even though he and I had a slight dislike for one another I had in fact nothing but respect for the man and they way he gathered information so fast. I tried to get the conversation going again but we were only bickering amongst ourselves. It got so loud I started to wonder if a spy in the hallway right next to us would be able to hear it all. I needed to end this and fast but a rigid voice cut me to it.

"Sillence!"

The three of us looked to our rights to see Amon standing in the room, hands behind his back, being his typical cold and distanced self. So much for that hour worth of waiting. Neither of us had seen the masked man enter the room and I was sure I locked us in so I started to ponder if he really had a key for every room of this compound, just as the rumors suggested. I snapped back to reality, there were more important things to discuss right now.

"Amon. Quang here filled us in. Are the rumors valid? Is the Avatar on her way to Republic City?" I directed my questions towards the masked man.

I was dying to know and so were my brothers in arms. Amon started pacing towards his seat at center of the round table, looking at us with those always observing eyes of his safely tucked away behind the mask. He deviated from his course and moved over to pour himself a cup of fresh hot tea behind me before finally settling down in his chair, his chest still forward and confident as always. He didn't say a word and the three of us just sat there our glaze fully focused on the mask, longing to know.

Amon took a sip of his tea, mask still in place, not a drop spilled. I always wondered how much practice went into that. He looked up at us and finally put us out of our misery. "I can confirm that the stories are true, she's on her way up here. Shipping company has called in that they've found a stowaway onboard. A seventeen year old girl that perfectly matches the Avatar's discription."

Hiroshi was now having a small panic attack next to me.

"Oh spirits! Why? We're done for! All our hard work for nothingè She is going to rip us apart like-"

"Hiroshi, not this again! I've told you before, no Avatar state, no Avatar! Without it she's just a very powerful bender and those we can take on any day, any time. I guarantee it." I interrupted him, we didn't need him undermining morale.

"Although I think we should be on our guard. I do believe that besides the Avatar State this girl lacks any experience to take us on. She has never even left the Southern Water Tribe for crying out loud. She's in for a culture shock." Quang agreed with me.

Amons was still sitting there, silent, cup of tea in his hand, comfortably leaning back in his chair while Sato was wiping the sweat of his face with a white tissue. We all looked at him, silently asking him for his imput.

"I agree with Quang and Fire, they both have valued points. In fact gentleman this works perfect for us. If we can smear her good name, the name that Avatar Aang built up... then we can achieve almost full support from the nonbender community and if we can get them behind us... then my friends, then we have an army to fight with! Her arrival only speeds up our timeframe. Hiroshi I need you to start mass production the gloves, mecha tanks and airplanes. If my gut feeling is right then soon we will have swarms of followers lining up to join. They will need equipment and gear. Quang I also believe we will need more sites to train our recruits so that's your responsibility."

Sato and Quang nodded at Amon in agreement, they had been waiting for years for things to get set in motion. Amon then turned to me. He was in full preparation modus.

"Fire, my pupil I need you to buy a majority stake in a small failing newspaper. Once you have achieved this we will start feeding them information on the avatar. Information only we know whilst battling her. So we'll control that end of the propaganda war. More papers will copy their work and so we can discredit the Avatar on a grand level. Also keep your unit on close standby. They will need to perform at a moment's notice."

"Yes Amon." I nodded.

Amon paused, gasping for air in silence. I could see his eyes flickering behind the mask. he was having a private brainstorming party and I could only imagine what devious ideas he was plotting in that brain of his. Oh, how I wanted to poke around that place from time to time.

"You know Fire... I was thinking. That sister of yours... can she be trusted?"

I was taken a bit back by this question and frankly offended, but I was not going to lash out against the man that had given me a second chance in life. I respected him too much for that.

"Amon... euhm... well if my trust is a barometer then... yes! Absolutely, she is devoted to our cause and she will stop at nothing to see the job done. She can be trusted."

He was observing me tightly, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not but he couldn't come to a negative conclusion because it was simply not a lie. She was prepared to die for our cause, as was I.

"Very well gentleman, let's plot the details of our requirements, the revolution is about to begin!" He suddenly dropped the idea and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Well that definitely raised my curiosity! We spent the next two hours figuring out what we needed before dashing out into the night, back to our respective lairs.

While sitting on the tram ride home I was constantly thinking about what he asked of me.

_"_ _That sister of yours... can she be trusted?"_

What did he want with Daskana? Why was she suddenly important to him? As far as he was concerned she was my own student. I knew he didn't like that little fact but what was he going to do to stop me?

The walk home was silent, not a soul on the streets, perfect just the way I liked it. I stumbled up the stairs, yawning loadly. I was really sleepy by this point and I all wanted was my bed. I put the key in the door but suddenly it swung open, only for me to be met by two fierce angry looking blue eyes.

"Rokoyu, where in the spirits name have you been? It's almost half five in the morning you bum! You didn't get drunk again did you?" Daskan shouted, nearly making my eardrums pop.

Being scolded like that is not fun, especially if it's for no good reason and certainly not when you've been dragged out for a meeting in the middle of the night!

"I wrote you a note didn't I? I had an important meeting tonight and no I am _not_ drunk! I only had tea, _just_ tea" I emphazised and for once I wasn't telling lies!

"What note?" she looked down and noticed my favorite disguise.

She untied the cords of my trenchcoat, noting the Equalist uniform under it. She sighed and settled down a bit, realizing her mistake, hushing me inside. I walked into the kitchen looking for that ruddy note and found it was stuck under the fridge, must have happened when I had stormed out earlier that night.

"Found it!" I handed her he note, looking quite pleased with myself.

She read the words on the paper. "I'm sorry I lashed out against you. I'm just concerned you know. So how was the meeting?"

I stopped in my tracks. I was already halfway through the living room. I had intended to retreat to my room as fast as possible and finally enjoy that sleep I had been denied all night long, but it would seem the spirits denied it once more.

I slowly turned around to face her and sighed. "Well... the meeting was... interesting. Guess who's coming to town?"

She shrugged her shoulders "How should I know. I'm just a humble grunt remember. Spit it out already!"

I rolled my eyes at this, sometimes she could be so dense. "Our esteemed _Avatar __Korra_ has deemed our city worthy of a visit."

And with that I left her standing there in the room, her face turning pale and raising her brows in confusion. I knew she wanted to hear more but that would have to wait until the next morning, a morning that was approaching fast. My best guess what that I would be getting around two and a half hours worth of sleep, not enough for a full grown male but it would have to do. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to unclothe. I only removed my boots and fell onto my bed with a smack, darkness quickly consuming me but my mind was still rambling over what had happened that night , especially Amon's question featured.

_"That sister of yours, can she be trusted?"_

What on earth does that man want with her? What is he plotting?

Being an higher-up Equalist... it never ceased to be fun.


	3. Reunion

**AN: After some positive feedback on the first two chapters I decided to make another part today, giving some special attention to the spelling this time around, the launch of chapter 2 was rushed and so there were a lot of avoidable mistakes. My apologies for that.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review or comment if Possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter III**

**REUNION**

"_**Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable."**_

_**John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

I opened my sleepy eyes, only to be met by the ceiling of my bedroom. I yawned and stretched out on my bed, making my limbs pop. I turned around to see what time it was on the clock and my earlier assessment had been right. I'd slept around two and a half hours and it was now around seven in the morning, thank you insomnia!

It was probably time to get up so I wobbled over to the closet mirror and realized I was still wearing my Equalist gear. I enjoyed wearing the uniform but I was going to have to get some work done at one point during the day and you can't do business in those clothes. While changing into one of my business suits

I still felt that aching soreness in my muscles, but to my relief it was starting to fade a bit, being replaced by a weird tingling in my arms and fingers. I felt a lot warmer as well than I was used to. My boy temperature must have been soaring high. What on earth had Dasva done to me? Was this really how it felt to be chi blocked? If so then kudos to all my victims for suffering this intolerable feeling.

I put my pocket watch into my suit jacket and tightened my tie around my neck. I made my way to the kitchen. Daskana was up as well, still wearing her night robes, being busy preparing breakfast. In other words heating up some seaweed soup because that was all that she knew about cooking to be honnest. Spirits if I let that woman I would be sipping seaweed soup every day, for the rest of my miserable life.

"Seaweed soup... seriously? Again?" I complained and she turned around to meet my gaze.

"If you don't like it you can always go out and get your own food!" She snapped annoyed.

No, I was too lazy to do that, seaweed soup it was.

"It's fine, just try to diverse your range a bit, starting tomorrow would be nice?"

She rolled her eyes at me, sticking out her tongue. She seemed a bit tense so I tried changing the subject.

"So how was the training exercise? Are the latest batch of recruits coming along nicely?" I asked but unfortunately my sister was interested in a more serious matter.

"Why is the Avatar coming to Republic City? This could be a serious clusterfuck for the revolution."

Oh, that's what she was so tense about.

"Don't worry about it. We've discussed it thoroughly and came to the conclusion that she is not a threat, at least not for now. Amon is plotting to drag her through the mud, ensuring it stays that way. Of course that is if she somehow manages to find a way to stay here. Apparently the White Lotus was not amused when she escaped her compound in the Southern Water Tribe, so I'm not going to act all surprised if they dragged her back home."

She gave me a confused look and interrupted my tale. "Escaped?"

I cleared my throat and continued my explanation of the situation. "She was supposed to receive airbending training from that monk slash councilman on air temple island, but seeing as _we_ are making so much trouble for the establishment he's decided to postpone it. She didn't take it well and promptly ran off to catch a ship heading for the city. The white Lotus would have stopped her, so yeah, she escaped." I rolled my eyes.

That didn't put her exactly at ease and soon the was turning cold while my sister and I were arguing about the situation. She suggested we take the Avatar out the moment she sets a foot on shore but that's not in line with Amon's plans.

"Look, Daskana, Amon thinks the Avatar's presence could help our cause, as long as we make her look incompetent in the process. Soon all the nonbenders will be flooding to our cause and let's face it, this girl is not ready for the world. This is going to be a walk in the park. Amon said himself that he agreed with me. My dear sister, soon we will finally avenge our parents deaths."

Her concern faded as snow before the sun and she found it inside of herself to smirk. "Avenging our parents? I do like the sound of that brother! Fuck the Avatar! Fuck the benders!"

"That's more like! Besides Daskana... It seems the man has some plans for you."

She raised her brows and gave me an interesting grin. "What does Amon want with me?"

I didn't have the answer to that "Hell if I know. He was interested in you, guess we'll find out soon enough."

We finished our cold soup and she rushed to get her clothes on, preparing herself for work. She didn't have a steady job but a local Water Tribe restaurant called 'Narooks Noodlery' hired her when one of the regular waitresses was not available. Apparently she had gotten the call earlier that moring when I was still sleeping.

I didn't like it, I made enough money to sustain us both but she was hell bent on providing her share of the income. She spend a lot of time at home so I guessed it kept her socially active to be amongst people, even if most of those people were benders, the kind of people she hated so much.

"So, when will you be home?" I inquired just as she was about to leave.

"You know how it works at Narooks, could be any moment really. If that regular girl decides to show up I can take my leave again, so I'm hoping the bitch stays at home."

"Okay, enjoy your day"

She left and so did I. I walked down the street to my office, which was located a block away from the condo. I entered and my trusty assistant, Aya, a young girl with with Earth Kingdom origins greeted me. Of course she too was a nonbender. I wouldn't dare hiring one of those freaks.

"Good morning mister Fire. I left all your messages on your desk so you can review them at your own discretion."

I didn't run my business on a day to day basis. I would walk in and out when I pleased, that's just how the life of an equalist went. I always made sure I had enough deals going on to compensate for me not being there. I couldn't afford to spend day after day at the office, luckily my costomers knew it worked that way. Aya was capable enough to compensate for my absence.

"Thank you Aya" I thanked her and moved myself into my office, sitting down behind my desk.

I worked my way through the messages and calls, checked the newspapers for the new stock prices and made some calls to clients and investment partners so we could talk business or just to make small talk up. I had a sharp tongue, always able to make them dance to my tune one way or another. In some ways I manipulated them, but that's how the stock exchange worked. You win some and you lose some, but a stockbroker always wins. Fifty percent commission ensured that.

Making calls is time consuming and before I could realize it well enough it was already midday. I was getting seriously miffed because of the weird soreness and tingling in my muscles. The inconsistency of my body temperature wasn't helping me at all. It felt so out of balance. I was seriously starting to think about visiting a doctor or the emergency room, but if the staff found out I had been chi blocked they would surely call the cops. Not something I was keen on finding out so I just had to suck it up and bite trough it.

_"It'll wear out"_ I tought to myself to myself as I asked Aya to get me some food.

She was quickly back with some local roasted Komodo Chicken, my favorite lunch. I was eating quietly in peace when the phone rang. What idiot dared calling me during my afternoon lunch break?

I picked the phone up, intending to give this flying hogmonkey a piece of my mind but before I could do so a familiar voice cut me to it.

"The fish have assembled in the barrel. The schoolmaster would like to give the student _her _degree, area 31"

A click was hearable on the other side of the line. I put the horn back down and sat there for moment pondering what that message meant, putting the pieces together, losing my appetite when I figured it out.

_"Amon wants to make my sister a part of the inner circle. He wants to meet at our secret place at the docks. Why? Surely it has something to do with that awkward question last night. What is he plotting? Damn him and his schemes!"_

The time for questions would have to wait. I picked up the phone and rang the number of Narooks. After a couple of beeps Daskana picked up the call.

"This is Narooks, how can I be of service?"

"Daskana It's me. I need you to meet me at my office right away. We have very important family business to discuss. I need you to hurry! This is serious do you understand?"

I hoped she would catch my drift. I couldn't say '_Amon wants to meet us at the docks to make you an inner circle member' _trough the regular phone line. Her breathing echoed through the line, her hesitation clear for me to hear. I guess she didn't want to stand up Narook, but our organization came before that.

"Okay-Okay, I'm on my way. This better be important Rokoyu!" She snapped at me trough the horn, no doubt throwing it down hard in anger.

Area 31 was an apartment in at the docs of downtown Republic City were only the leadership gathered from time to time. So it looked like we wouldn't have to run home and pull on our gear to keep our covers. Nobody at the docks really cared about regurlar folks running around.

I pushed the food away and threw it in a nearby bin. Not knowing what the point was of this meeting bothered me. It didn't take my sister very long to make her way down to my office. She stormed into the recpetion, not even paying attention to Aya who was greeting her. She entered my office, her face as red as a tomato, slamming the door behind her violently. I swear if I didn't knew better she might have been having an affair with this Narook character. Not that that was any of my business, given my history with one night stands but still... this was my sister we are talking about here. Narook can count himself lucky she was into girls anyways.

"What is your problem, dragging me away from my work like this? What's the big idea here?" she snapped as she dropped herself in a chair across from me.

Frankly I didn't know why Amon wanted to do this myself so our best course of action was to just get our asses over there and find out.

"I don't know myself!" I waved my hands in innocence. "Amon has called a meeting at a secret place and he wants you there for some reason. I think he wants to make you a member of the leadership. Now are we going to stay here and argue, or are we going to get going?"

Her rage calmed down as she heard that explanation. Her face cleared up seemed actually excited about this. Taking on a bigger role had been one of her main motivations to keep on training and improving. I asked Aya to note down all my messages and told her to go home around five since I didn't think I'd make it back to the office that day in time to get some more work done.

We left and walked down the streets side by side, slowly making our way to the docks. It was a busy day, seemed like a lot of markets and shops had their weekly deliveries brought. The air in the city was always diverse thanks to the countless food stands from all over the world and I loved the diverse smells in my nose. The temperature in the air was pleasant as well and there was a bit of sun peeking behind the clouds. Winter was coming fast and I was thanking the spirits for these last rays of sun and warmth. I had always preferred the summer over the winter. To have the gaze of the sun on me, there was nothing more I needed to make a bad day good again. For a second I wanted nothing more than to turn around and head to the park, laying myself down in the grass and enjoying the day, but the fact was that we had an important meeting and it came before anything, even our personal longings.

We arrived at the spot and looked around to see if no one spotted us going in. Up the stairs we went and she knocked on the door. This to my own displeasure, sister or not I was the senior member here.

"Daskna next time you'll wait-"

"Password?" a voice interrupted me behind the door and I could hear Quang well up on the other side as well.

"You big idiot! This is a secure place we don't need a password here! Let them in!"

The same big guard from the warehouse opened the door for us and let us enter before taking his leave and guarding the door, keeping any unwanted visitors out.

The room was completely empty. Amon was standing over at the window, overlooking the activity in the harbour while Quang was standing over at a wall, leaning casually against it, inspecting his electrical kali sticks. Sato was sitting on the only chair in the apartment, looking a bit disinterested. Daskana and I stood there in the middle of things. I put my hands behind my back and put my chest forward, mimicking Amon's style in a way. I gave her a little shove with my elbow and she took the same posture. Amon kept standing there not moving a single inch as he began his speech.

"Rokoyu... Daskana... I have called you here today because I have taken a decision. One that will change your lives drastically. Daskana from now onwards you are no longer second in command of our special forces unit but you will be their commanding officer and in doing so you will become part of our inner circle."

I was shocked at this revelation. Was he really going to take my unit away from me? Had all that hard work been for nothing? Had I done something wrong? Why? I spent three years putting it together. It was composed of the finest nonbender warriors I could find in Republic City. No, this could definitely not be happening! I couldn't let him do this to me!

"Rokoyu... you are probably feeling quite confused right now. Calm yourself. You'll remain involved, don't worry. It just won't be on a permanent basis anymore. I have a separate and special assignment for you, one that could possibly be of the utmost importance to our cause. Know that I give you an option, you can refuse if you like but I have full confidence that you won't do that."

I was boiling over. He did not just do this to me. My fist where clenched behind my back but I needed to keep my composure. I didn't want to look weak or vulnerable, after all I was only the pupil, and not the master.

"Anything you want Amon" I scorned at him.

He must have sensed the displeasure in my voice because he finally dared to turn around and face me like the man he was.

"Excellent! Good that that's settled."

He pulled out a note, ignoring me in the process which only made me even more angrier. I knew what he was doing with the note, having gone through the same process three years ago.

"Daskana, kneel and repeat after me please."

She complied and got on one knee, bowing her head.

_"Let it be known to all that have gathered here today that I, Deskana Fire_

_Am from now onwards a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement_

_That I will gladly give my life to protect our secrets_

_That I will gladly give my life to protect those who cannot fend for themselves_

_That I will gladly give my life to see our revolution succeed at any cost_

_That I will now rise as a knight of the Equalist movement"_

"Now raise Daskana Fire and allow your brothers to welcome you." Amon ordered.

She got on her feet and received congratulations from the three of them but I just stood there, still flabbergasted at what just had occurred. Not hiding my dissatisfaction with these kind of tactics.

"Brother Fire, do you not wish to welcome your sister, your '_real' _sister into our midst?" Amon questioned, his eyes flaring up from behind his mask.

"Gladly Amon, but would you be so kind as to inform me what this assignment you mentioned earlier is about?!" I spoke between clenched teeth.

"Ah... yes... your _assignment..._ well it's fairly simple." he walked up to me, coming nose to nose. "I want you to befriend the Avatar, seduce her if you must, gain her trust and report you findings back to us."

It seemed like he hadn't informed Hiroshi and Quang about this idea beforehand, because they turned their heads towards each other at the same time and raised their brows. My sister was more astonished as she held her hands in front of her mouth to muzzle any noise.

"You want me to do what now?!" I shouted, losing my calm, never before had I raised my voice at him but, this was just beyond ridiculous. It almost felt like a betrayal of sorts.

"Brother... brother... calm down. You're prefect for the job. You have a plausible cover and you're around her age. Some might even call you a handsome young man. You used to be a ladies' man no? So this should be a right up your alley." I explained and I could imagine him grinning behind his mask. He was enjoying it way more than he should.

"I see my reputation precedes me... " I looked down at my feet. "I have no idea how I might pull something like this off though. There is no way I am going to get into contact with her. We don't even know if she'll be staying in the city. For all you know she's going to be put on the first boat back." I expressed my arguments against this situation.

"Brother, come with me" he signaled to the window and I followed him.

He put an arm over my should and pulled me in closer, pointing the finger of his free hand out towards the docks.

"Do you see that dock right there?" he asked and I nodded. "Tomorrow the Avatar's ship will more up into it and she will dash into the city. Follow her around and make sure you contact her immediately. Once you break the ice I am certain your will find a way to keep her _entertained_. You have to forge the irons while they are hot Rokoyu. Thankfully for us she boarded one of Future Industries ferryboats, so we learnt where she will be docking, as to her staying in the city I wouldn't worry about that either. She is stubborn and won't allow Councilman Tenzin to send her back, call it a gut feeling."

I looked over to the spot noting some dockworkers were around. Perhaps preparing for the ship arriving tomorrow. I turned to Amon and sighed, trying to let it slip.

"You really want me to try this, don't you?"

He nodded once.

"Yes, go as far as you can with this, get in her pants if that is what it takes to keep her enchanted. The information we could gain from this could be well worth the effort."

I winced a bit, Amon was not someone that talked like that very often, usually he was quite sophisticated. So for him to urge me to seduce a woman and have my way with her sounded out of the ordinary.

_"Get in her pants." _I repeated his words in my head.

What on earth was he about to get me into? Did he really expect me to seduce a filthy bender?

My anger had not subsided but I just could not find the strength to deny him his request. He was like a second father to me and I surrendered my concerns.

"Fine, I'll do it. Let me think this through and tomorrow I will attempt to make contact, but don't expect anything okay."

Amon put his other hand on my shoulder and moved me so we faced each other, the sunlight from outside reflecting of his mask.

"Thank you my friend. I am certain you will succeed in your mission. Just keep the endgame in mind and I'm certain you'll succeed in finding a way. I'm putting a lot faith in you Rokoyu. I personally trained you, don't fail me."

He removed his hands from my shoulder and held his right one out in front of him, signaling for a handshake. I obliged. It was firm and when he attempted to let loose I kept his hand right there.

"That I will gladly give my life to see our revolution succeed at any cost."

Amon's head jerked a bit back but he quickly nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely brother. I wish you the best of luck, make us proud."

I let go of his hand and he signaled to the others it was time to leave. They walked out of the door and left me and Dasakna there alone. She was still standing there, shocked by it all. I could see she was mustering her courage to say something, tears forming in her eyes.

"So what was that last part about? Why did you say that to him?"

Oh she knew what I meant, she just didn't want to face it.

"If this goes wrong, this assignment I mean. Then it goes wrong horribly sis." I grinned, trying to hide my fear.

She put her hands in front of her mouth and dashed over towards me, realizing her suspicions were true. She put her hands around my waist in a warm embrace and dug her face into my chest. I could feel her crying up against me. It took me a bit by surprise, but I let her. We didn't show our emotions like this very often. So I really enjoyed this moment, even if it wasn't over something positive. She looked up from my chest, her eyes stained with tears, staring with those blue eyes of her.

"I can't lose you, not like this. I want to go down fighting together!" she sobbed loudly, screaming into my suit.

I didn't know how to respond so we just stood there for a couple of moments, not saying anything. I eventually did find some words of comfort.

"Shhhh... don't cry. It's all right. It's just a new and exciting move. I want you to promise me something. If somehow, something happens to me during this mission I want you to do everything in your power to assist Amon to the best of your abilities. If I cannot avenge our parents' death then it must be you. we have to succeed! This is what we signed up for. I have my orders and you now have yours."

She shook her head "No! I want to do this _with_ you!"

"And I will still be there for you if you need me in the coming weeks. I will assist you as long as it does not interfere with my undercover work. This is how it's going to be. We have no choice Daskana. This is our duty and that's the way it's going to be."

She left our embrace and pulled out a tissue to wipe away her tears. I casually placed my hands in my pockets, looking at my shoes and swallowing a difficult lump in my throat, manning up after such an emotional moment."

"I can use a drink right now." I whispered to myself.

"Me too" my sister sobbed, still drying her eyes with tissues.

"But you don't even drink?" I questioned, brows raised.

"Guess I do know" she joked.

"All right then, let's get out of here."

She followed me out the door and soon we were leaving the docks behind us. Sitting ourselves down at the first café we came across. The waiter hurried over to us, almost tripping over his own feet, seems like we were his only customers and he didn't want us to run away badly.

"Two shots of your finest Fire Nation whiskey." I demanded of the man and he soon came back out with the goods.

I didn't hesitate and poured the stuff down my throat in go. My sister simply mimicked me and her face turned red, coughing her lungs out, clearly underestimating the power of a shot of Fire Nation whiskey.

We sat there silent for a couple of minutes, just observing the people passing by while that whiskey was slowly calming our nerves. Now that I was having a calmer moment so many thoughts were racing through my mind. I was trying to figure out how I was going to pull this one off. I mean he was actually asking me to befriend her and even seduce her to the point where we would have to have intercourse. It just made me feel uncomfortable. Add in that she's the most powerful being in our world and you know I was actually quite afraid of this whole situation.

I knew the night before I had boasted that she wasn't a problem, but that was as an adversary. Now we were supposed to be friends? That's a whole different pro-bending game if you ask me. Did this weapon of mass destruction even have feelings?

Thinking about pro-bending gave me an idea. If I could get in contact with her... perhaps I could use Mako and Bolin to warm her up to me. If she saw that I had friends that were benders she might not associate me with the Equalist movement at all. Actually it was a brilliant idea! only problem was I had not seen Mako and Bolin in like two years. We kind of lost track of each other after I found some things out about who they earned their money.

They ran with the triads for a while, given my family history with such scum I decided to cast them out from that point onwards. Somehow these days they were known as the fantastic pro-bending brothers, The Fire Ferrets. I had been too ashamed to face them again but this seemed like an excellent opportunity for a reunion.

_"Rekindling my friendship with them might just make this a bit easier." _I pondered to myself

"I gotta go." I said breaking the silence.

"What?" Daskana raised her brows.

I got up, removing a couple of Yuans out of my wallet and handed them over to her. "You can get home on your own right?"

"Hey, don't leave me here like that Rokoyu!" she shot right up, no longer sobbing by herself grabbing me by the arm.

"It's okay, I just had an idea that might make all of this a bit more easy." I said, kissing her temple, walking away from the café, making my way over to the pro-bending arena.

I have to admit that despite my hatred for benders and bending in general I did enjoy the occasional match or two. What was there not to like? A couple of benders beating each other up and I didn't even have to help them... perfect!

I got on a tram towards the pier where the arena was situated. On that tram I noticed a fellow with a pile of Amon posters under his arms. he was also carrying a megaphone. The guy never probably never even heard of the word 'inconspicuous'.

"Be careful with that. Wouldn't want anything happening to you;" I whispered in the man's direction

"Is that a threat bender? You people really like oppressing us huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him, was he really that dense?

"I'm not threatening you, _brother._" I said as I gave him a wink.

He finally he caught on to my message and we shook hands before he got off at the park. The tram continued making his way through the city. I saw the bending arena and got off the tram.

I walked up to the building, admiring the architecture. It was the middle of the day so only diehard fans were hanging around the arena, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite players. I strolled through the main doors and up to one of the paying booths. Inside the booth I spotted an older gentleman. At first I hadn't recognized him but a closer inspection revealed that this man was Toza, a former pro-bending champion. He had been involved in a tussle with the triads about two years ago. They bribed him to throw a match, at least that was what the gossip columns told and he had eventually decided to screw them over. Seemed like it he was still around after that scandal. A disgrace if you ask me.

"Good afternoon sir. I am looking for the Fire Ferrets?" I asked quite polite.

The man didn't even look up. He was to busy counting last night's income.

"Get in line, didn't you see those people outside. They too want to see the Fire Ferrets and all the others."

"Oh, but I'm an old friend."

He looked at me now but still disinterested "Yeah, do you even know how many people have said that to me today alone? You kids really need to figure out some better excuses."

Kids? Did this guy not see the beard? This majestically trimmed beard?

"Well if you are not going to cooperate perhaps this could help?" I smirked as I held a one hundred Yuan note and that definitely caught his interest. I could see a sparkle in the former star's eyes.

He snatched the bill from my hands and he held out a visitors badge. "That's if the security catches you. Just show them that and they will let you past. The Fire Ferrets are practicing in the main arena today. Knock yourself out."

He opened the main doors and I navigated the corridors, walking into the lower stands where the best seats where. I could see the team practicing against a couple of electrical dummies. I sat down in one of the chairs just analyzing their performance. It was so serene in there, no crowd only the sound of the three elements at work.

So far I had never been able to see a match of Mako and Bolin and what the papers had been writing had not been not a lie. They were in perfect harmony, only their waterbender seemed a bit out of sinc. Actually he didn't fit in at all. You didn't need be a pro-bending specialist to see he was to focused on traditional bending and that doesn't work in this game, not one bit.

I got back up and made my way to their dressing room, opening the door I stepped in and spotted the mess they had made, clothes lying everywhere on the floor.

_"Guess some things never change."_ I chuckled to myself, still looking at the warzone they had created.

As they were preparing another round of drills I walked over to the edge of the open room and activated the platform. They started pounding their fake adversaries and by the time I had reached the field they had almost finished them off, only Mako missed his final fire jab.

"You're still a lousy shot Mako!" I shouted at the trio, startling them.

They turned around and took defensive stances, ready to pounce on however had dared to interrupt them. I nearly did the same in reflex, straighting out my back to counter my reflex. If I was going to pull this off then I needed more control over my body. This would not suffice.

"Rokoyu? Is that you?" Mako raised his brows.

"The one and only." I smirked back at him as I unbuttoned my suit jacket and placed my hands on my hips.

"Well I'll be dammed, almost didn't recognize you with the beard!" He shouted as he walked over to me and so did the other two men.

Mako removed his helmet, probably to get a better look at me. It was only then I realized how much these two had grown. Three years ago I had been tallest of the three, but now I could look Mako straight in the eye without having to look down. He held out his hand and I gave him a firm shake.

"Well you've aged well!" he joked at me.

"Yeah and you still look like you could use some help with the ladies!" I smirked back at him

We were about to resume our talk when suddenly out of nowhere Bolin nearly tackled me in a hug. He almost hugged the air out of my lungs.

"Am i glad to see you again bro!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the hollow arena. At least Bolin would always remain his good spirited self.

"Hey Bo, nice to see you again too... can't breathhh ttthoouggh!" I squirmed as I fought to get air.

He let go of me, planting me back down on the floor and gave me a confused look as he inspected me better.

"Those are some fancy clothes you are wearing, last time we saw you...well... you were working at this nasty factory. This is confusing." he waved his hands at my suit.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose at his brothers _direct_ comment.

"Bo, we can talk about that later" Mako said as he directed his attention to me again "Rokoyu, I want you to meet our waterbender, Hasook."

I nodded my head at the dark skinned man and he nodded back, but this boy did not seem very interested in what was happening, so I didn't pay him anymore mind.

"Well if you want to finish your practice I can just got back into the changing room and wait?"

Mako shook his head. "No, we were about finish anyway. Toza usually cleans all of this up."

I nodded at the firebender and we started walking over to their dressing room. I made myself comfortable on the bench at the centre of the room as they changed into their normal garb, making some small talk about the weather. The waterbender boy didn't really pay me any mind but apparently there was one thing he wanted to know.

"Firebender?" he asked as he put his bag over his shoulder.

The question shook me up a bit. Did I really look like a freak to him? Most people assumed that because of the gray clothes that I was a nonbender. Did he not know the color coding of he world? This guy looked right off the boat.

"Euhm no... not a bender, sorry. You don't seem to be from around here?" I questioned him back.

Bolin, enthusiastic as usual answered for Hasook. "He immigrated from the Northern Water Tribe about two months ago. He's still adjusting to the city life."

"Mmm, I see" eyeballing the Northern watertribesman.

Hasook turned to Mako "Look.. I gotta get going Mako. What time do I need to be here for the match tomorrow?"

Mako raised his brows. I could read his mind and like this question he certainly did not. Hasook didn't even know his own match schedule? What a pro!

"Nine Hasook, nine!" Mako snapped annoyed.

Hasook wasn't too impressed "Alright... just don't blame me again if we lose okay."

Hasook left the room and I waited until I was sure he was gone. "That guy is going to end up costing you the match. Traditional waterbending just doesn't work in pro-bending. You've told him that right?"

Mako nodded in agreement. "I know but he was the only waterbender I could find in such a short notice. I hope I can find someone more professional soon, because this is not going to work out."

I nodded back at him. Bolin didn't seem to care though as long as he got to play pro-bending, he was happy. They put their gear in the locker room and I looked slightly surprised at that. Bolin picked up on my confusion.

"We live in u^p the attic so we just leave our stuff down here. Toza had us set up in there. You gotta see it, it's totally awesome!"

I was glad to hear that, when we last met they worked for the triads and were living on the streets. Seemed like they had finally left that life behind and I was happy for them. The three of us had so much in common. These guys always felt more like brothers to me and now it showed. Three years apart, probably still some bad blood between us and still we acted like nothing had changed. This even though I basically neglected them for two years.

Just like me they lost their parents to a firebender, something fucked up like that builds up a bond, an awkward bond but a bond nonetheless.

I followed them up to their little hide out in the attic. Sticking my head out of the manhole I was immediately awestruck by the view. The city just looked beautiful from up there and it wasn't even night. The apartment itself was nothing special but it was clean and cosy. It was a roof above their heads, and that at the place where they worked for their money. They couldn't have had it better, not in this economy at least.

"Wow! Nice digs, love the view." I commented amazed.

"Yeah, I was skeptical when Toza said we could live up in the addict but I was sold the moment he brought us up here." Mako noted as he let himself drop on the couch.

Bolin signaled me to take a seat, tapping his hand on the fabric and so I made myself comfortable next to him.

"Man, am I just so happy to see you again. I'v really missed you." Bolin said.

I could feel a bit of guilt creeping up my spine and it increased by the second I waited to respond, guess it was me who needed to make amends first.

"Look I probably should apologize first. Three years ago I learnt that you were running around with the triads and that you had been doing so for several years, seeing as the triads killed my dad that kinda scared me. I distanced myself from you guys on purpose and we lost sight of one another. That's just not how a good friend should-"

"Don't you dare apologise for that, we were stupid enough to go running around with them. We only saw the money they flashed and not the consequences. You did good distancing yourself from us..." Mako interrupted me as he looked down at his feet in shame. "Look what I'm trying to say is... is that I understand your motives. We too lost our parents and there was a lot of stuff that scared us out there in the big cold world. I get why you did it Rokoyu.""

Bolin cut in as well "Yeah, I guess it should be us apologizing to you Rokoyu."

"You know what guys? Let's just forgive each other okay? Let's leave all of that nasty business behind us an look towards the future. It's time the three of us start hanging out again, just like the old days." I tried being the middle man.

We spent the next couple of hours telling stories, explaining how we got out of our respective shitty lives. Of course I left out my involvement in the Equalist movement. For a moment I forgot about all that stuff and I felt at peace. We were laughing and joking all the way and it had been quite a while since I had this much fun if I was perfectly honest with myself.

Mako ordered some takeaway food and when that was finished I played a couple of games of pai sho with the guys, winning most of them of course, but I sneaked in a couple of wins here and there for Bolin, not for Mako though. He was just going to have to suck up his loses.

"Looks like you still got it Rokoyu." Mako said impressed as he stared at another triupmhant harmony on the board. "Hey, I totally forgot. How's Daskana?" he added and this particular question I would have liked to avoid.

Before our parents died they had been dating for a while and Mako always had a soft spot for her, mainly because she was a nonbender and unable to defend herself. If only he knew that by now she would have been able to chi block him without him even landing a single hit. Irony I guess...

"She's fine, occasionally works at Narooks, still single though." I explained and Mako seemed be gaining some long lost hope, but I was going to crush that either way. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a bit of a vile look. "Not that that should concern you fire boy."

"Come on, I think I still have a shot!" Mako wasn't giving up just yet.

_"I've got you know." _I thought to myself. "Pal, that's my sister you're talking about! You don't stand a chance, besides she bends the other way these days." I noted and grinned like a fool.

Mako's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed red. "Oh.. well... tha-that clears that up." he stammered. Bolin only looked confused and stared from Mako back o me. "Bo, I'll explain it to you later" Mako said, giving his little brother a nudge across the shoulder.

"Well that's going to be a special story. You going to talk about the bees and flowers Mako. I'll pay money to hear that!" I joked and he waved me away.

"Say, why don't you come and see the match tomorrow?" he tried changing subjects.

"Tomorrow? No I have a business dinner that night but how about your match the day after, the one against the platypus bears? I read about the pro-bending regular season every day in the newspaper, so I almost know the schedule by heart." I lied. I didn't know how late things might get with the Avatar and I didn't want to stuck my friends up.

Mako nodded. "Sure, I'll have two tickets reserved for you, VIP ones. You can watch the match in our private booth across from the field, best seats in the house!"

"Thanks Mako." I said as I took a look at the clock. "Oh fuck the spirits, is that the time?! I really should be heading home, didn't catch a lot of sleep last night and I intend to catch up on that tonight."

I got up and so did the bending brothers. We said our goodbyes and I climbed down the ladder. The corridors were packed with people now, apparently there were some friendly matches that day and that lured quite a crowd. I thought about picking one up but decided against it, with Bolin and Mako back in my life I was going to see plenty of pro-bending. Because it was so busy I left without returning the visitor badge. It would come in handy the next time I was going to sneak in here. Toza shouldn't have given such a valuable commodity to me.

The tram ride back downtown felt weird, my emotions were in turmoil. I was glad to have reconnected with my friends, but now I realized again why I did so. To use them in Amon's plot, to make me look more _friendlier_ in front of the avatar. Spirits, I really had to be the world's greatest hypocrite at that point.

This whole mission just seemed so unnecessary to me and then there was this annoying soreness in my muscles. I was starting to get really fed up with it. Sometimes the glowing feeling in my arms got so hot I almost felt like my liquids were going to evaporate. Whatever this was it wasn't good.

When I got back home I received a scolding from Daskana for standing her up like that. I explained to her what I had been doing, but that made things only worse because I had reached out to her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, involving them is the stupidest thing you have done yet!" she shouted.

"You're just pissed off you never had a second chance with him!" I snapped back at her.

"Why would I want that? I don't want to screw around with such... such... filth. I'm not even into guys anymore!"

She stormed off into her bedroom and slammed the door so hard it fell out of one of its hinges.

"Great, that the second time today you killed one of my doors!"

I was just glad to be rid of her for now. I got into my sleeping wear and fell back onto my bed. It wasn't even eleven in the evening yet but I felt so worn down at that point. I made sure my alarm clock was set for five in the morning. Amon had not informed me at what hour that ship was going to arrive so my best bet was to hold a stake out in the apartment overlooking the dock.

This had been one weird day. I lost my unit, got a stupid undercover mission and had blown new life into an old friendship.

Life sometimes moves in mysterious ways...


	4. Avatar Korra

**AN: I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to comment or review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter IV**

**AVATAR KORRA**

"_**The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it"**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

* * *

For once I slept through the entire night. I guess my insomnia wanted to give me a night off for once so I could successfully commence my mission. At least I was granted that luxury. I was woken violently when the alarm went off. In a reflex I grabbed the ruddy thing and threw it up against the wall, lucky for me it didn't break. I sat upright and stayed there for a couple of seconds, trying to focus and rebalance myself.

I got up and started some stretching exercises. I picked up the alarm from the floor and put it back where it belonged on my nightstand. I walked out of the room and into the spacious bathroom, facing the mirror and inspecting the damage the sleep had done to my face. Apart from my messed up hair it seemed fine so I got into the shower to wake up properly. It had been a couple of days since I last washed and if I was going to try and impress the most powerful girl in the then perhaps being clean and fresh was a basic requirement.

I patted myself dry and put the towel around my waist. I stepped back in front the mirror and decided to make my words come true. I'd told myself I was going to shave off my beard and this was as good an opportunity as any other. It was time for a clean start.

I opened the cabinet and picked up the straight razor that had once belonged to my father and put it down on the sink. I smirked at that, in the many years since his death I had never used the thing. It had been one of the only items I had saved from the bank alongside some of our private stuff like pictures and clothes. It was quite precious to me as it was one of the last things that reminded me of his memory.

I stood there eying the razor, seeing flashes of the time when dad had taught me how to shave. I put his teachings to task and began applying the shaving soap to my face. I picked up the razor from the sink and started shaving away the hair, gone was all my hard work to trim and perfect the beard.

When I was finished I washed my face removing the last bits of soap and loose hairs. I stared at myself in the mirror. Amon had not lied, the beard added at least a decade. Even though I had aged a bit compared to the last time I had seen my own face properly without all that hair, I still looked quite young, except for the subtle bags of red under my eyes. Well, let's face it, I was still only 19 after all! I turned my head from left to right inspecting if I had done the job properly, coming to the conclusion it was alright.

I left the bathroom walking over to my sisters room. I put one of my ears on the door and could hear her snoring inside. I decided to leave her alone. I could heat up my own seaweed soup. I put a kettle on the stove on low heat and poured in some soup from the fridge. I went back into my bedroom and got dressed. I decided not to wear a suit this time but some more casual garb I had laying around from the older days.

By the time I was dressed the soup was hot enough and I poured myself a bowl. I sat down at the kitchen table and calmly sipped my soup in peace when suddenly the door of Daskana's bedroom swung open and she rushed over to the bathroom. Seems like she had fixed her own door after I had gone to bed. She didn't even giving me a single look. She was still pissed at me over last night, but I was on a mission and this was just a distraction I didn't need.

_"Better to patch things up and focus on the job at hand." _I thought to myself as she walked into the kitchen, still ignoring me, pouring herself a bowl and sitting down in a seat across from me. She looked down at the bowl, paying me no mind. I had to try and breaking the ice

"Look... euhm... I'm sorry I contacted them, but you have to trust me on this. This will work if I play my pai sho moves right."

She looked up at me, preparing to continue her scolding from last night, but suddenly her brows raised and her eyes widened, a hand moved in front of her mouth.

"You shaved off the beard!" She exclaimed into her hand.

"You like it?" I smiled.

She slammed her flat hand on the table. "Are you kidding me? Of course I do! At least now you don't look like a pervert anymore! You look like your old self again!"

I rolled my eyes "I did not look like a pervert."

"Yes... you... did." she stated.

"All right, I guess it was a bit creepy." I laughed and she did the same.

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. Well if shaving my beard was all that it took to patch things up, than it was well worth the price if you ask me. Daskana is not a woman you want an extended argument with. She becomes more vicious by the minute if you don't settle things down. Trust me, I know her like the back of my hand.

When I noticed it was already six in the morning I told her not to worry about me and inform Aya that I wasn't going to make it to work. I left the condo making my way down to the docks. The sun was starting to rise and it was fully risen by the time I got to the apartment. I went up the stairs and entered the abandoned living room that had clear view of the harbor. I dragged the chair Hiroshi had been sitting on a day before across the empty room to the window. I sat down and pulled out the binoculars I had brought along out of the leather pouch and put it around my neck.

I sat there bored for several hours looking at ships in the harbour. Ship spotting was definitely not a hobby I was looking to get into. I was trying to figure out what to say to the Avatar but I remembered what Daskana had told me during breakfast _"Just go with the flow"._

I decided there and then seduction was not going to be an option. I was not going to go down that road. We were going to be friends an nothing more. I had told myself to stop treating women as an object to be used and disposed off. A sabbatical I had no intention of breaking, no matter how badly Amon wanted me to do so.

Around nine I suddenly spotted a ship with the familiar Future Industries gear logo on the hull crossing across the harbor, heading towards the dock I had been spying on. I jumped up, throwing the binoculars on the floor and left the apartment as fast as I could. When I reached the street level I calmed myself down and started to casually walk down the ships towards my intended target, casually putting my hands in my pockets.

I arrived at the right dock and casually looked around as the ship pulled into it and the dockworkers tied the ropes down. I observed how they started unloading the cargo form the main deck with large cranes as a side hanger bay door opened. They lowered a metal boardwalk.

Dockworkers started unloading some smaller cargo and a couple of the passengers disembarked the ship as well. All eager to settle in the biggest metropolis of the world. I kept my gaze on the hanger, hoping to see the Avatar leave but it took a bit longer then I was expecting. I walked closer to the boardwalk hoping to get a better look inside but then I received the heart attack of a lifetime. A girl mounted on top of giant Polar bear dog dashed out of the hull, casually waving at the workers and thanking them for the ride. I got knocked over as was the guy next to me. Fortunately I was able to hold onto a crate but the other guy got knocked into the water.

_"No doubt about it. That's her! Arrogant little shit!" _I thought to myself as I stared after her.

I balanced myself out and in a reflex I rushed after her, but that Polarbear dog was just too damn fast to keep up with! Thank the spirits I was in reasonable shape, but it wasn't not enough. I lost them. I stopped in the middle of the street, staring from left to right, trying to pick up the trail. Scolding myself in the back of my mind.

_"Wonderful, just what I needed! Why didn't Quang inform me she was travelling with that giant plush! If I'd known that I could have hired a sato-moped and followed her around town easily, arrrghh!"_

Not knowing where she went I strolled away from the docks and down one of the main shopping streets of downtown, but there was no sign of them no matter how hard I looked. This had just got a whole lot harder then it needed to be if I had had decent intelligence about her traveling partner.

I wandered the streets for at least half an hour or so before deciding to call it a day, my forced destiny as an undercover operative had been destroyed by a seventeen year old girl in about three seconds or so, swell...

_"Quang is not going to let me hear the end of this for weeks!"_

I decided not to let this beautiful sunny day go to waste and got on a tram heading towards the park. I needed some peace and calm because my mood had shifted from slightly optimistic to grumpy. Why did so many things in my life need to be so complicated? Couldn't they come easy for once? I got off and walked around the park, buying a cup of tea from one of the merchants and sitting myself down on a bench. I observed the people around me, using the tea to calm myself down.

There were some school kids playing around the bushes, probably skipping school. Next to them were a couple of young waterbenders, practicing their bending forms, but without actually bending the water in the pond. That was forbidden by lawmakers. A bit further away from them sat a lonely Water Tribe girl with her Polar bear dog, who was in the pond refreshing itself in the fresh water. All the while the girl was frying some fish on a stick with her firebending.

_"Wait... what!?" _I blinked twice. _"A Water Tribe girl? Firebending?"_

My mind didn't register it a first, but spirits it was real. It was my target, the avatar! She couldn't be more fresh of the boat. You don't feed on the Koi fish in the pond, you feed _them_!

I got up, throwing my still half full cup of tea into a nearby bin. I wanted to rush over but out of nowhere a tramp came out of the bushes near her and they started talking. I got closer nonetheless and watched them from on top of a bridge, concealing the fact I was spying on them. The guy took one of the fish and gnawed on the flesh and they continued their conversation.

I was about to get more closer to hear what they were saying but once again someone stopped me in my tracks. A whistle was blown next to my ears, nearly deafening me and the cop hastily made his way over to the duo, shouting as he went.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!"

She looked up in shock and the tramp didn't hesitate, hiding in his bush. The Avatar hoisted herself back on top of her Polar bear dog and dashed away.

_"No! Not again! Oh why me you evil spirits?" _I too ran after her.

The nonbender cop halted himself on the spot where the Avatar and the tramp had been sitting moments earlier, panting for air. I stopped next to him for a second as I ran after her.

"Yeah pal, welcome to my world."

I had realized that chasing that beast was useless. She was already only a small dot anymore in the distance. Against my better judgment I still ran after her. I was lucky because for some reason she decided to stay in the park, taking in all the sights. I caught up to her and spotted an Equalist protester doing his usual work. I quickly recognized him as the guy I met on the tram the day before. The Avatar moved towards him and listened to his preachings.

_"Okay... this could be interesting. Let's wait and see what she does with this situation"_

I kept my distance, leaning up against a lantern and pretending to be nose deep in a newspaper I had pulled out of trashcan.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

The Avatar seemed surprised at his comments. "What are you talking about?" She paused. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender." the protester proclaimed, having none of it, as he should.

"Yeah, I am." she responded, her arrogance clear for the entire crowd to pick up on.

"Then I bet you'd just _love_ to knock me off this platform with some waterbending huh?" the protester cleverly tried to provoke her into violence.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." she answered his challenge as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_"Amon was right. If this is her attitude towards nonbenders then we were are going to have a field day with this girl." _I smirked from behind my newspaper.

Perhaps she was going to be a more easier target then I had initially anticipated. The protester jus knew he was slowly getting to her and cleverly turned to the crowd again to launch an attack. He clearly saw a weak target when it presented itself to him.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" the crowd now gave her an angry glare.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" one of them shouted.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone!" she announced dismayed and surprised. "You're ... you're oppressing yourselves!" she bellowed out while pointing at the crowd.

My mouth nearly dropped onto the floor. Had she actually gone there? How dare she! That had totally done it. The crowd started shouting and cursing at her. In pure and utter defeat she wandered her pet away from the scene, clearly annoyed at how that had gone.

The protester seemed a bit taken back by her clueless last comment and decided to send her on her merry way with one last statement.

"That didn't even make sense!" he shouted trough his megaphone.

_"Welcome to Republic City Avatar Korra." _I thought to myself while pinching my nose at such an ignorant comment.

I followed her out of the park, trying to remain unseen. Thankfully she didn't have her beast run anymore. However this wasn't the mission. I was going to have to contact her at one point during the day. She steered into a random street, eyeing the wares in the shops.

She was completely lost. I could see it in the way she was eyeing the street signs and growled at herself for getting lost so fast. I casually walked over to an elderly couple that was playing some pai sho, pretending I was interested in their game. The Avatar took the bait and turned towards, strolling in our direction, holding her animal by the reins.

_"Okay, you come to me. Even better!"_

"Excuse me sir, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" she asked, a bit sad that she was being forced to ask common people for help.

"Just head down this street and you will find the ferry to the island." I responded her question, while waving towards the correct direction.

We got distracted by the sound of a loud automobile pulling up at the front of one of the shops. We watched as several hoodlums left their vehicle. I didn't need a second look to see they were trouble. These were triad members.

They started shaking a phonograph vendor down for his money, just like they had my father. The pattern was unmistakably familiar. One of them created a small fire in his hand to scare the vendor. I was so caught up in the moment I hadn't even realized the Avatar had moved in closer for a better look.

"Give me the money... or else..." one of the punks threatened

"Or else what, hoodlum?" a familiar voice threatened back.

I turned my head to see she was standing in the middle of the street opposite the gangmembers.

_"Is this girl crazy? It's three against one!" _I thought to myself, actually concerned what this situation was turning into.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory..." the leader of the gang paused for a second and held his stretched out arms to the area around him. "..and we're about to put you in the hospital." he pointed his finger threateningly at her.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital." she announced as she smashed her left hand into her right palm, looking quite confident of herself. "... and for your sake. I hope there's one nearby." she completed the threat.

The goons gave each other a confused look and I did the same with the elderly couple.

_"Great! Now I am going to have to explain to Amon how the Avatar ended up in the hospital, or even worse... got killed on my watch. Swell..."_

"Who do you think you are?" one of the goons demanded to know.

"Why don't you come and find out?" She teased back with that confident grin still etched on her face.

That did it. The leader of the gang shot a water bullet from under his coat but she simply guided it behind her back and shot it back at him. It froze around his head and he almost lost his balance, stumbling towards her. She performed a spinning kick against his head. He lost complete control and slammed his head against the hood of the hotrod, shattering the ice in the process. It almost knocked him out cold figural and literally. The earthbender goon was enraged by his leader's defeat and charged towards her. He jumped up in the air, preparing to earthbend at her. She saw it coming without too much effort and anticipated his landing spot. She bended the earth upwards just as he was about to land and the result was that he was catapulted towards the sky, screaming like a girl.

"What just happened?" the elderly woman seemingly asked out load.

" Did she just earthbend?" the elderly man said seemingly more confused than his counterpart.

The three of us lifted our heads up to the sky to see the goon falling, hitting almost every obstacle on his way down. When he finally hit the pavement I squinted my face in a _'that must have hurt'_-look and I was proven right. I could see several cuts on his face, bleeding heavily.

_"You won't get any pity from me scum."_ I chuckled in my mind.

The last punk just stood there, flabbergasted at it all. He swallowed a lump in his throat and mustered his courage. He charged forward, bending a large stream of fire towards her, but once again she simply anticipates the attack. She jumped up and used two small fires in her palms to deflect the stream of heat, moving as if it was nothing. She landed in front of him, grabbing his hands so he couldn't firebend anymore.

"Can she firebend, too?" the elderly woman questioned, looking even more confused than before, clutching the man's collar

"Could she be?" he said in awe.

They were finally catching up to what I already knew, this girl was the all powerful Avatar...

She turned around and swung the goon around her, gaining momentum, still holding his hands. She threw him through the window of a radio shop.

I had to addmit. I was mightily impressed by what she had just displayed. The triads were known to enlist some of the most vicious benders around and she just took them down as if they were a couple of ragdolls. My boasting a couple of days ago had been completely misguided. Sure she needed to learn a lot about the workings of the city and the world for that matter, but she had the skills to become a serious problem for the revolution. If this was her level of bending then I was going to have to be careful.

If I was honest about it all she looked quite attractive as well while kicking their asses. I had always been one who went after the prissy or shy type, but never before had I seen such a powerful performance from any girl. I was enjoying watching her work more than I should, especially the way her muscles flexed when she worked. Spirits that alone was enough to drive any man crazy.

None of us had paid any attention to the two other scumbags and apparently they had made it back to their satomobile. Tires screeched as they were tearing down the street towards Korra. She jumped out of the way as one of them shouted to the firebender to get in. He didn't hesitate and jumped in the backseat. The Avatar however wasn't finished with them just yet.

"You're not getting away!" she shouted determined while she flexed her arms in front of her, earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, causing it to be catapulted.

It tumbled over its own axle a couple of times before landing in another shop's front window and causing a whole lot of damage. She ran over to the shop .I told myelf to stop staring and use the opportunity. I walked over to her and stood next to her, observing the massive damage to the shop. The goons fell out of their car grunting in pain, begging for their mothers.

"Got an idea about who I am now... chumps?" she questioned arrogantly, knowing very well they were no longer in a state to answer that.

I clenched my fists, gathering all my courage, this was my shot at a proper conversation, _'breaking the ice' _as Amon had put it so eloquently.

"Well Avatar... I have to say: Welcome to Republic City."

She turned her head to her right, brows raised. "How did you-"

I interrupted her holding up my left hand up and gestured with my right to all the damage she had caused in the street.

"I saw you in action. I know very well who you are Avatar Korra."

I then held out my right hand, signaling for a friendly handshake and she obliged

"Just Korra if You like."

"Okay... Korra it is. I'm Rokoyu, Rokoyu Fire." I said with a friendly smile.

She kept shaking my hand, looking a bit uneasy and unsure what to say.

"You can let go now" I said jokingly.

She snapped back to reality and let go of my hand.

"Sorry." she mumbled, scratching the back of her neck, all the while her cheeks were blushing a bit red.

Before we got a chance to talk more and get a proper conversation going we were interrupted by a recognizable noise, at least for me it was. I looked up towards the sky and spotted a massive police airship above us. This was my queue to leave, following her around was one thing, getting arrested hover was not part of the plan.

"Well, looks like I need to get going. Good luck with that. I hope to see you around... _Korra._" I said her name in a teasing manner.

She raised her brows as if something like that didn't happen a lot.

"Police! Freeze where you are!"

She looked up and I took my chance, dashing into one of the more darker alleys. I stayed around and watched from the shadows what was about to happen next. She was in so much trouble and from the looks of things she had no idea.

I had made enough contact for now. I had hoped for more but this was going to have to do. First step of the mission complete. I was certain I was going to see her again. After all I had put a basis down and she was probably going to stay at Air Temple island. No way she was going to let Tenzin send her home. She was obviously to headstrong to give up now.

The metalbenders descended from the skies and she showed them her _catch_ of the day. The cops arrested the scum but the police captain that was present also wanted to bring her in. If you think about it was not a weird call. She had caused a lot of damage to public property. Like it or not but that is a felony around here and she needed to be held responsible for her actions, just like the rest of us. I wasn't surprised to see her resisting arrest. Benders always think they are in the right, even when they are not.

The captain bended a cable towards her but she grabbed hold of it. They started arguing and soon a fight erupted. To my surprise she managed to dodge their cables and hoist herself onto that beast of hers. As she was about to round the corner, removing herself from my view a metalbender launched himself at her ride, but she put her left foot on his face and pushed him back violently, knocking him to the street hard.

I laughed loudly at this sight which caused one of the metalbenders cops to move his gaze towards me in the dark alley. Thank the spirits I had chosen a dark alley so he couldn't see my face. His colleagues ran after Korra and their fallen comrade but he jumped over to me using his cables to propel himself. I didn't need an invitation and started running away, thanking the spirits once again for having my Equalist mask with me. I rounded a corner and quickly pulled the mask over my head, preparing myself for combat. He chased me trough several alleys, shooting his cables at me but missing every time. I rounded another corner and launched myself at a fire escape above me using a bit of gymnastics to reach it. He came around the corner, panting an confused. I silently jumped down, landing behind him and quickly jabbed all his chi points.

He crumbled down to the floor and I grabbed him by the joints of his armor, shoving him up against the wall, holding him firmly in place. I got a better look at him and recognized him. He was the same cop that had checked my ID two nights ago.

"You messed with the wrong guy... _bender_." I arrogantly announced as I leaned close to his ear.

Any confidence he had earlier was crushed now. He was drooling on his uniform because he had no control over his muscles and nerves. I decided to give him one final parting message.

"Next time stay at home cop, because you won't make it home that time around. You've been warned."

I balled my right fist and punched him hard in ribs. I could hear one of them smashing, causing him to grunt in pain. I let go of him and he fell down on the ground, gasping for air. I spat on the pavement next to his face, marking my disgust for his kind.

Suddenly I felt a weird feeling creep up my spine. It was as if some sort of sixth sense was being activated. I was being watched!

With one swift turn I came face to face with the creep, preparing for combat, only to find a boy, perhaps not even five years old looking at me. He was shaking from fear. I immediately felt guilty that he had to see men do such things at that age.

I held my index finger in front of my mask where my mouth was, signaling him to be quiet. I slowly moved over to him and his facial expressions didn't falter as I did. I knelt down on one knee to face him on his own height. He held out the palm of his hand making a small fire as if he was trying to prepare his self-defence. I closed his palm, dousing the flame and started whispering to him.

"Don't be scared kid. I am not going to hurt you. Run along now. Go home to your mother and father. Forget what you saw here."

He just stared at me, saddened by some of my words.

"I... I... don't have a mommy or daddy. I only had mommy but... something happened...she's with the spirits now...I...I ran away."

Those words shocked me. I looked over my shoulder to see the metalbender had passed out because of the pain. I sighed and removed my mask. I don't know why I did that, perhaps you could call it instinct. I hoped the boy would lower his guard, so he could see I was human and not a monster with a mask.

"I know a place where they can care of you. Would you like me to take you there?" I asked as I met his amber eyes.

He gave me a suspicious look but nodded nonetheless, a small smile appearing on his face. I held out my hand and he took it. I moved myself so that he wouldn't see the wounded cop on the floor, stuffing the mask in my pocket. As if he hadn't seen me beat him up earlier.

We left the alley, me still holding his little hand. Once we rounded the last corner of the alley I looked up to be met by the sun. It stung but was also lovely at the same time. Then it was interrupted by a giant airship flying above us. I spotted the Avatar still mounted on her ride, bound by cables under the ship's hull. I started laughing loudly at this sight as well.

_"Nice going Avatar. First day in Republic City and you've already got an arrest record. Can't wait to see the newspaper tomorrow."_

The boy seemed a bit confused as we stared at the airship, but as soon as it was out of sight he just smiled gently again. I started walking again and had the urge to make small talk, hoping he would lose the earlier moment in which we had met.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Roku" the boy answered.

It surprised me a bit. That was quite a famous name to have.

"So... you were named after one of the Avatars?"

We stopped and Roku looked up at me, brows raised and eyes beaming with questions.

"I'm named after the Avatar?"

"Well not the current one, but yes, there was once an Avatar called Roku. He was born in the Fire Nation. His natural element was fire, just like you."

The boy's eyes started to sparkle.

"Wow, I didn't know! That's so cool! What's your name?"

I lifted him up and put him on my shoulders. Somehow this felt natural and he didn't protest.

"I'm Rokoyu. It's a deviation on your name." I explained as I got walking again.

The boy started laughing, telling me I had a funny name. As I was walking down the streets with him on my shoulders I told him the story of Avatar Roku, just as my father had done with me so many years ago. My father adored the avatars, or rather he was obsessed with them. Why he did so I could not fathom, but his many stories about the being's many incarnations had never disappointed.

We arrived at our destination. A shelter for homeless kids. We entered and I told the staff I found him on the streets. They registered him and gave him a plate of hot food, seemed like it had been a while since he last had a proper meal. I stayed with him until they put him to bed, but before I left he asked me something

"Will you come and visit me?" he asked with sad eyes.

I smilled at him. "Sure, whatever you want sport." I responded as I ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

I left the shelter, making my way back home. On the way over there I kept thinking about Roku. Why had I do that? Why had I help him?

He was just another bender. When he would grow up he was probably going to join the triads and help them shake down simple nonbenders like me. I just couldn't find the answer with myself and to my own surprise the whole way back to my home, not even bothering to wait for a tram.

I arrived home to find Daskana had spent the whole day alone. She started asking question how things went but my feelings were in such turmoil, I was not ready to answer them yet. Since it was already closing in on dinnertime and I had not eaten anything since that early breakfast I went back out to get some food, settling on some Water Tribe noodles from narooks, since that was Daskana's favorite grub. Not that I had a distaste for it. Water Tribe food was awesome. It's something I had grown up with as my mom was Water Tribe. It held little secrets for me.

We sat there in the kitchen, eating in silence, slurping down the noodles. I decided to cheer the mood up a bit and walked over to the radio, activating it. I sat back down, enjoying the jazzy tunes when suddenly the programming was interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentleman we now interrupt our regular programming for a surprise press conference at city hall. It seems that Avatar Korra has come to Republic City folks!"

Daskana and I were startled and jumped up, staring at one another. We dashed over to the radio, sending noodles flying trough the air, fighting each other over who got to increase the volume. We listened intensely at the press conference, volume almost turned open fully.

We could hear someone clearing her throat trough the speakers. "Hello?" It was followed by a screeching sound and we held our hands over our ears in pain.

"I'm Korra..." a crowd screaming loudly, not only trough the radio, but also trough an opened window in the kitchen. That's how excited they were. "... your new Avatar..." the crowd continued shouting excitingly for a couple of seconds before calming down again. Reporters started shooting all sorts of questions at her and we could hear her stumbling over her words, not sure if she wanted the answer them or not

"Uh ... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I... I... I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but-" she hesitated a second or so. "Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!" the crowd starting cheering again but she had one more message to give. "I'm so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!"

The announcer took over again. " All right seems like that's all the questions the Avatar will be answering today. The Avatar is here to stay folks! Who could have predicted that!"

I turned off the radio, settling back down in my chair. Daskana did the same in hers, staring at me.

"Ready to tell me how your day went now?"

I looked up at her and told her the whole ordeal. How I had chased Korra around town all day long and lost her a couple of times. How she had been owned by one of our protestors. How she had beaten up those thugs. How I made contact and then beaten up that _poor_ cop. I left out the part about Roku though. No need to tell her something weird like that. I didn't need another scolding.

While I was telling my story she was grinning and laughing at the Avatars' failures and mine as well. She enjoyed my suffering, just like I knew she would..

"Looks like you two are a perfect fit for each other." she joked as I finished the entire story.

"I'm just going to be a friend Daskana. I have no intention of seducing her." I retaliated.

"Well if that press conference is any indicator we are talking about one insecure girl here. Perfect target for you if you ask me. You like 'em that way don't you?"

Oh she did not just insinuate that. I was going to get her back for that.

"Well... you're into girls, why don't you do it?" I grinned, clenching my teeth.

I just knew I shouldn't have gone there. When it came to her sexuality there were no jokes allowd.

"How dare you drag my sexual preference into this! I don't associate with _their _kind!" she snapped as she punched me across the shoulder.

I started laughing as she pouted, giving me a vile look. Teasing me was ok, but _noooo,_ no one could do it to her. Childish if you ask me. Was she still twelve or what?

She got up, chair falling over, intending to go to her room.

"Don't slam the door. It won't survive another assault like that!" I yelled jokingly after her, but to no avail.

She slammed it so hard the last hinge gave way and the door fell onto the floor, causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose as she just stood there in the middle of her doorway, staring at the destroyed door.

Her own anger had startled her.

"Told you so" I said but her revenge was sweet.

She now turned to my room and slammed that door too, locking it behind her. I sighed and got back up, this was how it had always been. I cleaned up the remains of dinner and fixed the door, hoping she wasn't going to slam it again the next chance she got.

I spent the rest of the evening reading more in that firebending book and listened to the pro-bending matches on the radio. The Fire Ferrets won again it seemed. They were playing really well, if only their waterbender was better...

Daskana refused to leave my room so decided to sleep on the couch. Not that I was going to get a full night's sleep in anyway.

Once again this had been one weird day that seemed to leave my feelings in had I helped that Roku kid? It just didn't seem to make sense. Perhaps in some ways I saw myself in him?

I didn't have a clue and it kept me up almost all night.


	5. Building a foundation

**AN: This fanfiction has drawn me in. I can't stop writing for it!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter V**

**BUILDING A FOUNDATION**

_**"Everything you can imagine is real."**_

_**Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

That night was hell. I barley slept, constantly thinking about Korra and Roku. Not to mention the couch I was on was not very comfortable. With hindsight, why hadn't I just slept in Daskana's room? It's not like she was using it. Too much pride I guess.

The Result of such a readfull night was that I was up early and had a bad mood. So I preferred a lonely breakfast.

You guessed it, delicious seaweed soup...

I went downstairs to retrieve the newspaper from the mailbox. The front page of course filled with news on the arrival of Korra. There was a small article about three triad members being arrested on suspicion of racketeering by the police and that a fourth nameless suspect had been apprehended after a pursuit trough the city, but had been released because there was not enough _evidence_ linking him/her to the crime.

_"Must be nice to have friends in high places. If it had been me I would be rotting away in a jail cell right now but nooo_..._ the Avatar gets a luxury stay on Air Temple Island and a clean record too. Guess the law doesn't apply to her huh? Benders abusing their power, how extraordinarily common."_

It didn't sit right with me. She broke the law. Were where the consequences? I was going to remember her off her little tussle with the triads, you watch me.

Once the sun was up I left the condo, leaving my sister to grumble to herself. I was at my wit's end with that girl! I loved her dearly and professionally we got along fine, but once we were at home it seemed like all we did was argue and fight each other. It had always been like that and it was getting old to be honnest.

I walked the couple of blocks to my office, whistling as I went with my as of yet unfinished newspaper safely folded under my arm. I arrived at the office and crossed the street, finding Aya standing at the door with her key in hand. She spotted me and turned around with wide eyes.

"Well aren't you early today. That can only mean you've had a fight with Daskana." she joked and I couldn't help but shrugg.

"You know me all too well Aya. Really... I don't know what I would do without you." I responded lightly.

We entered the office and she handed me the post and messages from the day before. I walked into my office and read the rest of the newspaper, giving special attention to the stock prices of newspapers and magazines in the city. After all, before Amon told me to spy on the Avatar he had also saddled me up with the instruction to buy a small newspaper that we could use to discredit said Avatar. I spotted an interesting target who seemed to be in trouble.

_"The Daily Republic"_

"Aya, can you come in here for a sec?" I called in Aya and she was quickly at my side. "Bring up our file on The Daily Republic please."

She raised her brows. "We're buying stock from newspapers now? That's a bit far off your alley isn't it?"

I just looked at her with an blank face. She knew when I did that I didn't want to many questions?

"Okay... I will go and get the file mister Fire."

We had an extensive archive on most companies in the cities that were players on the stock market. Aya would update them every month. Like I had said earlier, I don't know what I would do without her.

She brought in the file and I started flipping through the pages, soon finding what I was looking for: their yearly accountancy reports. Every firm in the city was obliged to file these once a year to the chamber of commerce. It didn't take me long to see this was a disaster waiting to happen. The rest of the documents indicated they were losing subscribers fast and were also printing less and less orders.

With some persuasion I would easily be able to force them to sell out to me. I flipped some more pages to find the phone number of the owner of the paper who also happened to be the chief editor. I rang the number and she picked up.

"This is Mala Kazza of The daily republic, with whom am I speaking?"

"Ah miss Kazza, this is Rokoyu Fire speaking. I am an independent stock broker and investor and would like to speak to you about a business proposal. Today if it suits you?"

She seemed to take a second to mull things over. "Well mister Fire this is unexpected. When and where would you like to meet?"

I gave it a short thought. "Well, how about Kwong's Cuisine? Meet me there around twelve? We can make it lunch."

"Doesn't that place have like a two week reservation waitlist?" she questioned.

I could sense in her voice she didn't trust me for one bit. Then again I was slippery when it came to my business so I didn't hold it against her.

"No miss Kazza, not for me. I can walk in whenever I want." I explained.

"How will I recognize you mister Fire?"

I gave her a little laugh trough the phone. "Grey suit, yellow tie, black hair, amber eyes. You'll recognize me, don't worry."

She caved in, just like I knew she would. "Fine mister Fire. I will meet with you."

"Okay miss Kazza, see you around twelve."

We both said our goodbyes and I put the horn down. I spent the rest of my morning sipping tea and reading my messages, making some calls to clients that were hoping to sell when they should hold on to their stock.

I left around eleven, first stopping at the condo to lift myself into a suit. I had still been wearing the same clothes as the day before since Daskana had locked me out of my bedroom. By the time I got there she was gone, probably working at Narooks. I hastily changed clothes and sprayed myself with a bit of cologne.

On my way over to Kwong's I stopped over at the bank, checking my personal bank safe to see if I had the required funds to make such a purchase. If I pulled this off there was little reserve left for me and my sister to live from. I was going to have to sell some of my other assets in order to fill the gap.

I left the bank and made my way over to the restaurant. I strolled over to the entrance and a woman standing there waved at me. She was quite the eye candy if I say so myself. Nice long blond hair, a nice figure, not one bit of her make-up in disorder. She seemed like the prissy type. Just my type of gal.

"Mister Fire. What a pleasure to meet you" S

he opened, holding out her hand. I accepted it but didn't shake it. I lifted it to my mouth and I placed a gentle kiss on it.

"No miss Kazza, the pleasure is all mine" I teased.

She didn't seem impressed though, giving me a suspicious look.

"Well Mister Fire, this better be worth my time"

I grinned at her, not yet ready to discuss business. "Oh please, call me Rokoyu miss Kazza."

She extended the curtsey "And you may call Mala, _Rokoyu._" she teased this time around.

"Let's enter shall we?" I held open the door.

She nodded I followed her inside and I greeted the headwaiter. He recognized me and immediately had a table set up for us two. Under normal curcumstances I wouldn't be considered _upper class_ or _rich _enough to receive such a treatment from Kwongs, but Hiroshi Sato was and he had ordered them to do anything I wanted. Guess I too had friends in high places after all.

We sat down and both ordered some fancy named food, including a couple of glasses of their best Earth Kingdom champagne. We ate our expensive food, discussing the state of the city and the political situation. I noticed she had a slight soft spot for the Equalist movement, but she didn't agree with our violent methods. Once we finished our desserts it was time to discuss business.

"Mala let me get to the point of this meeting. _I_ want to buy _your _newspaper."

She looked confused. "Oh sorry, I was under the impression you were looking to invest?"

"No Mala, with all due respect, investing in your newspaper would be a serious mistake. Let me be honest here with you. I have gone through the paperwork and you are fighting a losing battle. Your staff is unable to get scoops. Therefore everything you print is yesterdays news. You are losing money hand over fist. The subscriptions are decreasing and so are the orders you place at the printing company."

I gave her a little of a battering but she was tough enough to handle it, this I had quickly ascertained.

"Well..." she took a sip from her champagne. "You certainly did your homework Rokoyu, but going forward from the idea that you are right. Why should I sell out to you? What do you offer that others won't?"

"Easy. I am willing to give you nine Yuans per share compared to the six they are worth right now. That's 75.000 Yuans straight in your pocket Mala, minus taxation of course."

She raised her eyebrows at this. "What? Are you mad? I'm no expert on stock market activity, but this seems like a stupid move on your part, not that I am complaining about your proposal."

"Let's say Mala that I am not doing this to make a profit out if this. Let's say I am part of an organization that wishes to use the services of your company to print whatever they need printed."

It was a cheeky statement, but given the fact she had some sympathy towards us it might work. She looked more confused, but I could tell from the nervous way her eyes moved up and down from me back down to the table she was putting the pieces together.

"You're... you're an... an _Equalist_?" she whispered, the thought alone feeding her nervousness.

I leaned back in my chair and sipped from the champagne. "Yes."

"You don't look like the type that runs around in dark alleys, chi blocking people Rokoyu."

"You would be surprised to see what I am capable off." I teased once more. "Mala, I would like you to stay on as chief editor. You seem like the type that wants to out the truth to the world. The words of the equalist movement _are_ that truth. You might not agree with our _violent_ actions, but you agree with us ideology wise. That alone is enough. We will provide you with the information and you can contribute to the just cause in a peaceful manner. The freedom of speech act protects your sources and so, no one can link you to us. Under no circumstance can the police or any government agency force you to give up your sources. Mala... please don't tell me all of this does not sound interesting to you? You seem like the type that wishes to move up in the world. This is your chance."

She just sat there looking at her hands, twitching nervously in place. I could see she was wavering ever so slightly so I decided to knock over her final wall of doubt.

"You want to help your company right? To keep the people that work for you out of unemployment? Look at it as a chance to become one of the most important journalists this city has ever known. The other newspapers will be lining up to copy your stories. They look down on you now, but then... then they will beg you too help them out. Can you envision what it must feel like to have them groveling at your feet, begging you to sell them a story or two?"

She mulled things over, but there was a sparkle in her brown eyes. She was starting to see the possibilities of this agreement. She suddenly gave me a confident smile. Success! She was sold on the idea.

"Alright! I'll do it! You have yourself a deal Rokoyu!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"Excellent Mala! Why don't you come by my office tomorrow to sign the paperwork. I will give you your money in cash. My assistant will file all the necessary paperwork with the chamber of commerce."

"I can't wait to get to work. When will I meet your contacts?"

"I don't know that. They will contact you in due time Mala. How does 2:00 PM sound like to you? To visit my office that is."

"Perfect! I am so thankful for this. You saved my company!"

My grin had only widened "No Mala, the pleasure is all mine." I repeated my earlier teasing statement.

We finished the details of our negotiations and she left to get back to her work. I paid the check and went back to the office, informing Aya of the documents she needed to prepare to finalize the deal. I read the rest of my messages and decided to call it a day.

I went back home to relax a bit. After all that night I was going to see Mako and Bolin's match against the _Golden Temple Tigerdillos_. I didn't want to show up looking tense. Around Six Daskana walked in and she started talking to me again. Seemed like she had decided to forgot about our little fight.

"Daskana, have you taken command of the unit yet?" I inquired as she put away some of her working clothes.

"Sure brother, were do you think I was today? I told them you've been given a special mission by Amon and they respect you for it. Also there was a big wig meeting today."

I was surprised to hear this. "What? Today? Why wasn't I notified of this?" I asked as I jerked up in the couch, frowning.

Frankly I was insulted. Was I after all not a member of the leadership?

"Amon doesn't want to disturb you and give you the space you need to pull your mission off. Only big thing we discussed was the revelation. We are plotting a date and have started dressing up the warehouse where it's being held. The supporters are hanging up posters, flags and more related stuff. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. We are having another meeting about it again tomorrow."

The revelation... finally... after three years of plotting and hard work things were about the get moving. Korra's arrival had strenghten Amon's confidence. He was going to let the world know what he was capable off and I was certain it would shake the freaks to their core.

"Okay... Inform them that I have agreed a deal with the owner of the of The Daily Republic to purchase the company. Tomorrow I'm signing the paperwork. So tell them they can start feeding information. Our contact there is the chief editor: Mala Kazza. Believe it or not but she actually has sympathy towards our cause. That should help her break her ethical code."

"You had a meeting with her today?"

I raised my brows at this. How did she know that?

"I saw you enter dummy..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was on my way to the market after an early shift at Narooks." She sat don next to me and gave me a shove with her right elbow. "She looked like your type. So did you screw her afterwards, or is your sabbatical still going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't hump everything on two legs that walks past me okay."

"Keep telling that to yourself." she lauged and went out to get some food.

We mostly ate in silence, like we always did, but there was something I wanted to ask her.

"Euhm... I'm going to the pro-bending arena tonight to watch Mako and Bo play. He reserved two tickets. So... do you want to come with me? I know it might be a bit conflicting with Mako being your ex and all, but I told him he had his shot."

She smiled at me. "I'd love to but Narook called me and well... you know... I gotta go out there and make some money."

Given how it would take me some days to sell off some assets to fill the gap, perhaps her working over there was not such a bad idea after all.

"Okay... whatever makes you happy sis."

She didn't stay for long and went out to work. It got me wondering again. Is she really not having a relationship with this guy? She practically jumps up whenever she hears the phone, as if she hopes it is him, asking her to come and pull a shift.

I read a couple of more pages of the firebending book before leaving the apartment, catching a tram to the arena. On the way over there we passed the shelter were I had left Roku and I had a thought. Maybe he wanted to go with me and watch a match of pro-bending? However I figured out in time the staff would never allow that. I wasn't related to him or anything. I didn't want them to think I was some kind of pervert.

I arrived well in time for the match. At night the arena looked even more stunning. The whole building was lit up and reflected a golden shine. Ironic if you considered how much money went around in gambling on the matches. I had seen it before like this, but every time it left me awestruck.

It was quite a busy day. There were long lines waiting outside, but the door on the left side was empty. That's where the people with reserved tickets entered. The _better folk_ as some would put it.

I walked trough that exact door into the reception hall, passing the long line of people next to me. While approaching the booth in front of me I looked up at the giant posters hanging from the ceiling, depicting old and new stars of the game. Mako and Bolin had not done enough to deserve a spot amongst these men and with the revolution about to kick off they probably would never be amongst them...

"Hello, euhm... reservation should be under the name of Fire." I said as I arrived in front of the booth.

The girl in the booth went over her list and nodded. "Rokoyu Fire? There are two VIP tickets listed under you name, but you seem to be alone." she blinked.

"Yeah... not my choice." I remarked.

She opened a wooden box and held out both tickets. "Take the other one with you. It's not going to be valid anymore after tonight. Think of it as a souvenir _cutie_." she smiled at me.

Was she hitting on me? If so she was not very convincing. Still she seemed like a nice girl, so who was I to judge?

"Okay, thanks!" I said as I accepted the tickets and walked through the gates giving her a smile in return, she giggled and I had to stay focused.

_"Okay Fire, if you want that sabbatical to last then you need to let this slip."_

I walked up the giant stairs and moved through the packed corridors, passing by a first security checkpoint. The corridors emptied out, the further I advanced, encountering less people. It was only normal, there were more poor folks compared to rich assholes in this world. It got to a point where there was not a soul around me. I kept walking to their personal room across from the field, whistling to myself, passing by some gyms.

Suddenly I heard a splashing sound. I looked down to see a whole lot of water and it looked like it was fresh. I leaned down on one knee took a good whiff of fresh air. From the smell I ascertained it was not a spilled drink, this liquid came from somewhere else, this was sea water. I got up and flowed the trail. This wasn't normal, someone had sneaked in here. Maybe someone trying their luck in acquiring the best seats. I strolled past another gym and heard voices on the inside, recognising at least one of the people inside.

_"Praise the spirits! I can't have this much luck in one day!"_

"Hey, what're you doin' in my gym?" Toza demanded to know from an innocently looking Korra.

"Uh... I was just looking for a bathroom and... I got lost." she replied, but any fool could see it was a lie.

That water I came across earlier was probably her doing. She must have sneaked in from the side of the arena and now faced the consequences of not being a paying customer.

"Ah, the old _'I had to pee'_ excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'!" Toza exclaimed.

"I'm taking you to security!" he threatened

"No, wait!" She pleaded, looking a bit scared.

This was my queue to step in. I approached the two and coughed. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I spoke up loud enough to make both of them notice my presence and turn their heads towards me. " It's all right mister Toza. She's here with me. I have her ticket right here."

I flashed the tickets in front of his eyes. Of course he didn't buy it, mainly because I'm smirking like an idiot, but even he can't argue with the fact I just handed her a _valid_ ticket.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Korra was quick to play along with the ruse, accepting the piece of paper.

"Ah, I don't care. Get out of my gym! I got work to do!" he raised his arms annoyed and started lifting up one of the barbells laying around the gym with his earthbending.

We moved ourselves away from him. Her strolling next to me and whispering something in my direction.

"Seriously! Thanks Rokoyu! I nearly got arrested again." she smiled a bit crooked.

I chuckled at this. "I know. I saw you dangling in the air yesterday. Somehow the newspapers didn't make mention that... not enough _evidence_ huh?"

I just had to get that one out of my system. Her cheeks turned a bit red, but she didn't seem insulted. "Really man. Thanks for doing this!"

"Oh don't mention it, follow me I know were our seats are. That is if you're still interested in seeing a match Korra?"

"Off course I do! I've always wanted to see a real pro-bending match. I came here for a reason you know!"

She genuinely seems excited so I didn't mind having her along for the ride. My little deception was soon going to play it's part in disguising my true allegiance. But then again... I was abusing my surrogate's brothers trust to make this happen. I was seriously overstepping it.

"Well you're in for a treat. I just happen to have tickets for the best seats in the house!"

She didn't bite and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right..."

"You'll see. We can't get any closer really. Except if you're a player."

I opened the door to the private booth and the team was already in gear, ready to go out there and kick some Tigerdillo butt. I allowed her to enter first. She was glazing the entire room, trying to take it all in.

"So... impressed now?"

We walked over to the railing. She was totally blown away by it all, gazing into the arena with wide and glistering eyes.

"Woah! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" she exclaimed excited.

The atmosphere in the arena was unbelievabl with the spotlight directed at the playing field. The seats were packed. I wondered where were they going to put all those people outside? Jeez, perhaps I should have bought some shares of the pro-bending organisation? I could have made a fortune out of this!

Mako walked over to me, grinning all the way. "Looks like you still got it. I can't believe it. I give you tickets and you invite a lady friend up here? You will never change will you?"

Korra hadn't noticed. She was still gazing over the sights, perhaps for the best...

"Nah, she's just an acquaintance of mine." I grinned back and winked at him, hoping he would catch onto my drift that this was _the_ Avatar, but clearly Mako and Bo had not read the newspaper that day, because neither them or Hasook seemed to realize who this girl was.

The two other Fire Ferrets came over towards us and I turned around, grabbing her gently by the shoulder, leading her away from the railing towards the guys.

"Come here, I want you to meet the fantastic Fire Ferrets! The guy on the left is Hasook, waterbender. The guy with the always serious face in the middle is Mako, firebender. And finally he goofy kid on the right is Bolin, earthbender."

She gave them an awkward nod, not sure if she was allowed to speak or not.

"Guys meet Korra, this is her first time visiting a pro-bending match."

They blankly nodded back at her and put their helmets on.

"Mako? Wow, I... I heard you playing on the radio." she tried to start a conversation, holding out her hand for a shake towards the team captain.

"Come on team, we're up." Mako said, walking past Korra, completely ignoring her.

"... Or I could meet him later." she stammered rejected at her outstretched hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real... focused before a match. Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck." Bolin said laughingly in an apologizing way for his brothers behavior.

Korra watched as they left the room and made their way over the ramp onto the playing field.

"Good luck. Knock 'em out!" she shouted after them, as if that was going to get their attention.

We both walked over to the railing to get the best view possible of the match.

"Introooooducing ... the Fire Ferrets!" the ring announcers shouted his longs out

"So how do you know these guys?" Korra questioned me while still giving most her attention to the introduction of the teams. I did the same.

"We're childhood friends, except for the waterbender. I have no idea who he is."

I was not intending to give her to much information. She didn't need to know I practically ignored them for a long time

"Aaahh.. like that, never really had friends. I was always stuck in that stupid compound. I can imagine you and that Mako guy practice your firebending together when you were kids, must have been nice to have friends to do that with. I only had some practice dummies who didn't care all that much. They just did what the White lotus told them to do. Growing up with only adults around is not fun, trust me on that."

That comment struck me a bit off balance. This had been the second time in two days someone called me a firebender. I guessed it was because she was fresh of the boat, so I just started laughing, because the thought alone was ridiculous.

"Yeah, watch me..."

I walked away from the railing into the room and she turned around to look at me with one brow raised. I got into a firebender stance and jabbed my clenched fist forwards, but of course nothing happened. I turned back to her and gave her my trademark blaank look, hands crossed over my chest, pouting my lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry but your aura... it really reflects that one from a firebender."

"What do you know about auras?" I raised one brow.

"I'm not only a waterbender. I'm also a healer, had the best teacher in the world. I know a thing or two about auras" She just smiled at me.

I shook my head in fake understanding. "Hey, the game is about to kick off." I pointed my finger at the field and we focused our attention back at the game.

The teams started exchanging blows and it didn't take long before Bolin and Hasook were pushed back to zone 2. Korra clutched her face next to me in despair. I didn't pay it any mind and tried to enjoy the match, but her nervousness next to me was annoying to say the least.

The Tigerdillos advanced into Ferret territory and the match recommenced, but once again they exploited their clear advantage and knocked Hasook into zone 3 with an earth disk. They had anticipated that he was the weak link in the ferrets game and knocked him into the drink with a water and earth disk combo.

I pinched the bridge of my nose at this. I told Mako this guy was no good. He was going to have to find a replacement as soon as possible if he wanted to survive in the tournament. That is if they qualified in the first place!

With three against two The tigerdillos continued their assault and pushed Mako and Bolin into zone three. Luckily they avoided a knock out thanks to the bell, subsequently round one went to the Tigerdillos.

Round two opened the same way round one had ended, but there was room for optimism. The boys finally got into the right rhythm and pushed the Tigerdillos back for the first time, resulting in a win for the Ferrets. It was now 1-1, still anyone's game at that point but the Ferrets were definitely still under pressure.

As soon as the deciding round started Hasook screwed up and fell onto Bolin. The Tigerdillo's earthbender sensed an opportunity and slammed a disk into Bolin's side, so both him and Hasook were launched off the field into the drink. It didn't look good out there, but Mako was still standing.

"Oh, no!" Korra shouted while twitching nervously next to me.

Mako moved himself towards the edge of the field and used his cool under fire style to dodge most of their attacks. The attackers were too confident in their ability to win and Mako was clever enough to use that against them, allowing them to punch themselves out. Korra was pulling the two ponytails that were dangling next to her face in sheer nervousness. She looked like she was going to have a meltdown next to me.

_"Spirits she's lively..." _I thought to myself. "You're probably thinking the match is about to be lost right?"

"Yeah! Look at him! He's bobbing and weaving! He can't take all three of hem on!"

"Wait for it..."

Mako's plan worked. The tigerdillos ran out of fuel, all three of them.

"Almost..."

"But-" she muttered as the three Tigerdillos stared at each other, unable to find much strength to bend any longer.

"Now!" I shouted, feeling my own eagerness to see a Ferret victory well up. "Come on Mako! You've got this!"

Mako went on a one man army spree that knocked the Tigerdillo's into the drink one by one. Once the last guy splashed into the water the crowd went ecstatic, and so did Korra next to me. I wasn't surprised about Mako's performance, but I took a deep breath to keep my composure. He had always been an excellent firebender, but he had improved even more in these couple of years of separation.

"Did you see that? He just beat three guys all by himself!" Korra's mouth dropped in utter awe at what just happened.

I could only chuckle at that. "Typical Mako, give him a chance to shine and he takes it."

Bolin entered the room via the lift. He too was ecstatic with the win.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What did I think? What did I _think_!? That was amazing!"

In her pure enthusiasm she pushed him back so hard he stumbled to the floor. Just as I gave him a hand and pulled him back on his feet Mako and Hasook entered the room, arguing as they went.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako accused and I couldn't find any reason to come to the waterbenders aid.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook snapped back at his team captain while jerking his helmet off.

"Barely!" Mako retaliated

"Get off my case, pal! Ugh"

Hasook was clearly annoyed at his captains accusations. He threw his helmet on the ground and slammed the door on his way out.

"Useless." Mako said to himself out loud.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra pointed her fingers at him

"Oh... you're still here?" Mako responded lightly, still giving his everything to ignore her

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" she responded irritated by his behavior.

"Ooh...! Right in the sensitive parts" I exclaimed jokingly throughout the room.

Mako pretended he didn't care about her snappy comeback, but I saw a flicker in his eyes. That had won her a couple of points. Not enough to gain his attention.

"I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" Korra exclaimed "Think you could show me a few tricks?" she added as she gave Bolin a small shove in the ribs with her right elbow.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin replied in his usual happy style.

"Right now? Come on Bolin." Mako nagged, clearly annoyed at his brothers good hearted answer.

"Just ignore him Korra. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending but we'll figure it out." Bolin agreed to teach her a few move.

I started laughing loudly at his Water Tribe remark, which resulted in Mako giving me a confused look, so did Korra. It was only then she realized these guys had no idea who she was and that I was the only guy in the room that did. I winked at her and she winked back, agreeing to play along. I put my hands on Bolin's shoulders and sneaked up behind him.

"Won't be a problem. She's actually an earthbender." I said as I let go of his shoulders and stood back next to Korra, leaning myself against her quite muscled shoulders. She was actually quite firm to lean up against. Damn girl!

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I... you know, I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a Water Tribe ... gal?" Bolin quickly tried to apologize for his fuck-up.

Bolin looked more confused than ever before. Mako was standing over at his locker mulling things over.

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender... and a firebender." she grinned at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." was the only response Bolin could come up with, rubbing his chin.

I started laughing again and Mako finally put the pieces together.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." He said in an almost '_requesting for forgiveness'-_kind of way

"Both are true." Korra mocked him in a teasing manner.

"Understatement of the century!" I exclaimed waving my hands towards at the ceiling. "Jeez you used to be faster Mako!"

The brothers stared at each other, probably wondering how on earth _I_, their simple nonbender friend from their days in the Dragon Flats knew the all powerful Avatar.

Bolin turned towards his brother and shielded his face from us with his hand and pointed at her. "No ... way... The _Avatar!_" he stage-whispered.

Mako could only roll his eyes at that. Korra and I started laughing again, me still leaning on her shoulder.

"How about those lessons?"

...

We had found our way to one of the gyms so Bolin could teach her a thing or two about pro-bending. They were busy shooting some disks at a net as Mako and I talked a bit, leaning against some nearby equipment, trying our best not to be heard by the other two.

"So... how does one meet the Avatar?" he inquired, eyeing me curiously

"Coincidence..." I said convincingly. "Pure and utter coincidence bro. I walked into her yesterday while she was beating up some of your old Triple Threat Triad friends."

He frowned his brows. "They were not my friends Rokoyu. We did it because we were poor an needed the money. It was... it was stupid okay."

"It's all right Mako, I said I wanted to look towards the future and it was stupid from me to say it out loud like that. Now where was I... ah... beating up that scum. You should have seen it Mako. It was as if she was some wild beast, playing with her latest catch. I've never seen such raw power before, but..." I held up a finger.

"But what?"

"All she did was attack, attack, attack. I'm pretty sure that if you can throw her off her balance and push her into the defensive, that she's venerable." I theorized.

"Still analyzing people I see. Why don't you challenge her to a little sparring match then, to prove your theory. I know you've got it into to challenge benders. The gym is fireproof so you don't have to worry about her burning the place down. It gives me and Bolin a chance to see that raw power you were talking about."

I liked that idea, giving her a bit of a scare would do her good. To let her know and feel that things were different around here in Republic City. I wasn't going to hurt her, this would just be a little fun.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Bolin's voice echoed trough the gym and I nodded at mako, signalling he had my go-ahead.

He stepped forward in front of Korra and Bolin and casually put his hands in his pockets.

"Say Korra... how about a little sparring match?"

She placed her hands around her waist and pushed it to the side a bit, taking that confident stance I'd seen her take from time to time.

"You sure about that pretty boy?" She teased him.

"Oh no... not against me." He placed his right hand on his heart and held out his hand towards me as I suddenly appeared next to him. "Rokoyu here is more than capable." he grinned at her.

She raised her brows ever so slightly. "But... but... he's not a..."

I gently walked to the centre of the gym, hands in my pockets as well, giving her an intimidating look and completed the sentence for her. "...a bender? If you're too much of a komodo chicken to accept my challenge than say so _Avatar..._" I rolled the R's over her title.

That irritated her a bit. I had already gotten under her skin before the match had even commenced.

"Challenge accepted!" she exclaimed and I nodded.

We both put on a pro-bending practice uniform for protection and faced each other in the gym. We waited for Mako to give the signal to begin. She took a firebending stance while I simply stood there at attention, back straight and hands behind my spine, both looking mightily confident of ourselves. The only thing I needed to remember was no chi blocking. If I did that in front of Mako and Bolin they might start asking questions that didn't need to be asked. The council had after all declared the art illegal. My being able to do such things was not supposed to be in my arsenal of tricks, the knew me well enough for that.

We stood there, concentrating on Mako. You could hear a pin fall if you focused closely enough. We had agreed not to give it our fullest but I was not going to let her win, no way. I was certain she wasn't going to keep her end of the bargain either.

"Go!" Mako shouted, Bolin standing nervously next to him looking slightly concerned.

He knew what I was capable off. He had been there that day so many years ago when I broke that firebender's arms. I could still see the fright on his eyes from that day at times. He had never forgotten it, nor had I.

Korra blasted several powerful fire jabs into my direction. I dashed forward using my speed and agility to dodge most of them weaving right and left. I caught her completely off guard and jumped forwards, right foot first, giving her quite a stern kick to the stomach. She was thrown back, landing on one of her knees. She quickly regained her balance and threw some more fire jabs my way with a couple of fireballs as a cherry on top, clearly frustrated I had managed to already land a hit. I had only struck once and had already gotten even more under her skin. This only fed my confidence about my chances.

I repeated the ordeal, closing the distance and bobbed around her, making her grunt in frustration. I saw a gap appear and grabbed her right arm bending it behind her back. She tried to regain control by using her other hand to attempt a fire jab towards my stomach, but I grabbed it before she got a chance to use it. I swept over the floor with my right foot, swiping her off her feet and she tumbled to the ground, face first. I quickly pressed my right knee in her neck and my other one on her legs to control them. Her arms were tightly pressed behind her back, my hands pinning them down. I had her firm in place and as such, this battle was pretty much over.

"Yield?" I smugly asked.

I had the feeling both of us had gone against the agreement and given it our fullest. I was worried I was hurting her. She didn't answer at first, but after a couple of seconds of helpless struggle she had no choice but to gave in.

"Yeah I yield!"

I let go of her and she turned onto her back, panting and sweating. She sat upwards, supporting herself with her hands behind her back, frustrated with how this match had been lost.

"Woah... you're fast, and I mean really fast. I almost never saw any of that coming. Where did you learn all of that?"

"Master Bai. He used to have a small martial arts school in Dragon Flats were I was born, but I believe he died about a year ago."

It wasn't a complete lie. I had leared a lot from master Bai but most of the stuff I just did to the Avatar I had actually learned under the guidance of Amon.

She raised her brows. "Dragon Flats? Isn't that like... the poorest part of town?"

Mako, Bolin and I stepped forwards looking down on her with frowns, intimidating her "What's that got to do with anything?" We asked in unison.

She shook ever so slightly, crawling a bit backwards. "Oh... heh heh. I'm guessing you guys are... are all from that there?"

We nodded at her and she looked a bit uncomfortable "I.. I... didn't mean to presume but I saw your fancy clothes Rokoyu so I figured you came from money... sorry"

The three of us shared a granny look and started laughing. "No, we certainly don't come from money. We could have only dreamed about that when we were young. Apology accepted Korra." Bolin chuckled.

I walked closer to her and held out my hand. "Still friends? I didn't hurt you now did I?"

She gazed at my hand a with a sense of caution, but she wavered it quickly and smiled, grabbing it. She planted her boots against mine so I could pull her up.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised that's all."

For such a muscled woman she actually felt quite light or perhaps I was just that strong? Nah, it was probably the adrenaline pumping trough my body. I wasn't nearly as strong as she was. I pulled her up a bit too fast and she lost her balance, landing clumsily in my arms, wrapping her arms around me to keep her from falling over. We stood there being completely awkward, staring at each other. Her face on my chest. We both realized Mako and Bolin were watching and quickly let go of each other, pretending that it hadn't happen. Of course I had been suckered right in.

_"Those blue orbs... damn it! She has such beautiful eyes. Damn you and your taste for woman Rokoyu!"_

"I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." Mako grinned at me as he walked out of the gym. "Nice to meet you, _Avatar _Korra!" he yelled from beyond the corner.

"That guy is not easily impressed is he?" Korra questioned me.

"Nope but if you stick around long enough he'll settle down a bit." I responded while removing my helmet, putting it down on a nearby table.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you Korra. You know what? Why don't you both come by tomorrow? Same time, same place. I will have two tickets reserved for you guys again." Bolin proposed, seeming a bit enthusiastic to meet the avatar again.

"Sure Bo, would love that." I nodded my head.

"I'll see if I can try and sneak off the island again." she said, then realizing something. "Speaking of the island! I have to get up early tomorrow for airbending training... I better get goin!"

She quickly changed out of her training suit and into her Water Tribe getup. She took off without saying too much. Bolin and I followed her out, but Bolin took a left turn on his way to the attic.

I yelled a goodbye after him and ran after Korra. The corridors were empty by now, only a couple of diehards still lingering around. I caught up to her in the at the ticket booths.

"Hey, wait up. Let me walk you to the ferry." I almost shouted at her.

She raised her brows as we exited the building. "It's night, there are no more ferries to Air Temple Island." She shook her head.

I slammed my own palm in my face, as a citizen of this city I should know stuff like that.

"So you're going to waterbend your way over there?"

She nodded, looking a bit annoyed by my presence. She really wanted to get going and I was keeping her.

"You know, when I said the word _friend_ to you I meant it." I held out my hand once again "Friends?"

She smiled, shook my hand and looked up at me.

"Sure Rokoyu, I'd like that. Now I really need to get going."

She let go of my hand and jumped towards the water, bending it around her as she dove in feet first. She dived under and I could see the small waves making their way over to the island.

When she was completely out of sight I pumped my fists into the air like a little child. I had gained her trust. Now I needed to continue building on the foundation. I was interrupted when the tingling feeling in my limbs returned. I had told myself it would clear and I had been right, but now it was back. I got really hot and for a second I swore I saw some steam coming of my skin. I just tried not to focus on it and it felt like I gained a bit more control over these weird feelings.

What the fuck was this shit? When was it going to stop being so annoying? I had a important mission to work on and this wasn't helping at all. I was going to have to see a healer about this. It was getting under my skin and I didn't need that. That's when I usually made deadly mistakes. Perhaps Quang knew an underground address.

On the tram back home I couldn't stop thinking about that nights events, especially that moment she fell into my arms. It gave me a chance to explore her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of her. I have to admit they had taken me into a hold. I had never seen such eyes before. I was literally blown back by them.

Perhaps this was going to lead to more than just _friendship. _No! I shouldn't take it that far. It's only bound to fuck me up at one point or another.

There was another thought that raced through my mind. Well not so much a thought more like an single word. It stung but there was no denying it any more.

Hypocrite


	6. Firebender

**AN: Sorry peeps but I have grown so addicted to this story.**

**So this chapter we finally discover the origin behind Rokoyu's weird feelings. Hope you enjoy finding out although one person figured it out before this chapter. I am sure more of you guys did. I'm not that good, but I did try to hide it a bit :-)**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter VI**

**FIREBENDER**

_**"In time we hate that which we often fear."**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

I opened the door to the apartment, only to find Daskana standing in the middle of the living room. She was obviously waiting for me, wearing her chi blocker uniform and electrified glove. I spotted the master sergeant stripes on her right arm, the same rank I held. It was still weird for me to know she now wielded the same authority as me. I had still not fully accepted the fact I lost control over the unit and seeing her then and there stung a bit. Of course I tried to hide my displeasure. It would only lead to another conflict.

"Those stripes look good on you sis." I lied.

"Yeah, I also love the many perks that come with the job. Like yelling and ordering subordinates around. So... how was your evening?" She asked, smiling proudly.

I didn't really want to talk about it but I wasn't in the mood for another sibling war either, so I decided to spill my guts about that night's events.

"It was good... place was packed and the boys won but that's not so important. You'll never believe who I saved from being arrested again today."

I said it in such an obvious way there was no way she couldn't catch onto the bait.

"No...way... the Avatar?!"

"Yep, she sneaked in without paying and prince charming over here just happened to have two tickets on him..." I grinned.

"You lucky bastard... and here I was thinking you were never going to get in touch with her again." she paused, trying to form an additional snappy comment but I beat her to it.

"Also... guess who kicked her ass during a little sparring match."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical you." she waved her hands at me. "Always trying to size people up by fighting them..." she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're lucky she's the batting ram type herself. Now I regret not being there so I could have seen that pretty face connect with the floor."

I gave her a quirky smile. "Korra never saw any of it coming. I swear to you any chi blocker can take her on. As long as they can dodge her bending, which is quite good truth to be told. The moves she chucked at me were mightily impressive. Perhaps the best I have ever seen, but she lacks... how you say... _refinement?_"

"Sounds like you're in love."

I took a step back, raising a brow. "And you had to go and ruin it didn't you? For once we are having a normal conversation and you have to come up with a stupid comment like that."

For once she didn't bursted into an angry fit, like I was used off from her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you want brother. Time for me to talk you up to speed. The Revelation is in two days time. Amon has requested your presence that evening, since you are still a member of the inner circle."

She was tormenting me. She knew very well I didn't like being cut out of all the meetings and plotting. I kept a straight face though, not wanting to display my displeasure with the situation.

"No problem, I'll see if I can clear up my schedule for that night. Not that I needed to be invited. I was going either way because I have been waiting for that day to come for three years sister, and I will be damned to be left out of that too."

"I figured as much so I convinced Amon to let you come. I know you want to be involved." she paused for a second, clearing her throat "Now another matter. I know you have been struggling the past couple of days because you were chi blocked and I have an address for you. She's an old healer that works under the health care systems' radar. She's pricy, but it will get you some answers."

I widened my eyes and stared at her. "How did-"

She cut me off by shaking her head. "I'm your sister. I know you better than any broad in this city. I have eyes you know and you look like shit to be honest."

I stood there nailed to the wooden floor, wondering why we always fought each other so much. She could be such a nice person if she wanted to be. She pointed to a small memo on the table. I picked it up and noticed the address was in the Xiang borough, which was located across the river. It was a long and costly tram ride across the bridge, but if this was going to give me some answers, then it was well worth the cost. If I was going to see this woman I needed to get up early the next day. Not that that was a problem thanks to my sleeping issues.

"I care for you Rokoyu, even if you don't want to see it. I hate having to send you over to one of those freaks, but this needs to be resolved. If you keep looking lackluster they way you do, the people you are trying to mislead will start asking questions, questions you obviously don't need." She explained as put her hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"It's that obvious huh? I guess one visit couldn't hurt."

"Good. Now I need to get going. The team's spying on this triad hideout Amon wants us to raid!"

She really was excited to be in charge. I guessed if it made her happy, then I could swallow my pride and accept that she was the one in charge going forward, even if it hurt a bit every time it came up.

"Ok, you be careful out there. Watch each other's backs and everything should go like clockwork." I said as she crawled out of the window, putting on the mask as she went.

She turned around one last time and nodded confidently before jumped down. I ran for the widow and leaned out of it, staring after her.

"I'm proud of you Daskana!" I shouted after her as she left, hoping it would give her an extra boost. _"She'll be fine Rokoyu, you trained her well" _I thought to myself.

I had personally overseen her training and had to admit she was as skilled in chi blocking and martial arts as I was. The only issue was experience. I had been in self-defense classes since I was ten and had nine years of knowledge to complement my arsenal, but Daskana had only started out when he was sixteen, finishing her training a year ago. It worried me, but if I took myself as a measure of comparison then she should be safe. Still she was the only family I had left. I didn't want to be left alone.

I didn't linger about for much longer and went straight to bed, hoping for a good night's rest, but knowing very well I wasn't going to get it. I barley slept that night. To make matters worse by the time I had actually fallen asleep Daskana returned home from her stakeout and woke me up again. I couldn't get back to sleep after that. So I just continued to lie there until it was time to get up.

...

I barley slept that night. To make matters worse by the time I had actually fallen asleep Daskana returned home from her stakeout and woke me up again. I couldn't get back to sleep after that. So I just continued to lie there until it was time to get up.

The sun peeked through the blinds of my room and shattered any hopes for a morning nap. I got up and took a shower before my bowl of daily seaweed soup. Daskana joined me, her eyes a bit red because of the late hour nature of her business. The other thing I found awkward was that she was already fully clothed.

"Rokoyu do you think you can help me out? I have been given the clear from Amon to go ahead and assault the triad headquarters tomorrow. I need you there, one of our guys has a severe case of food poisoning and it's a ten man job."

I looked up at her and smiled. I knew she was just trying to cheer me up by involving me as much as possible. She probably told that guy to stay home so she could make this work.

"Sure, I told you I would be there for you should you need me. What is the purpose of the mission? Are we talking someone out permanently?"

"No, it's a snatch and grab. The triads are preparing for a turf war and tomorrow the heads of the Triple Threat Triad are coming together for their war council. Even the big boss: '_Lightning Bolt _Zoltwill be there. Amon wants to use them at the revelation as guinea pigs."

I laughed "Perfect! That scum will get what they deserve. It will be an honor to deliver them to Amon. What time are we leaving for the mission?"

"Around seven in the evening. We'll have to wait until we can confirm they've all entered the headquarters. Once they do we'll strike." She proclaimed, nodding her head in excitement. "Finally our hard work will pay off brother. Once the secret is out the benders will be the ones cowering away in fear instead of us."

"Sounds perfect." I grinned as I took another sip of my soup. "The time is ours. They'll learn to fear us.

Daskana left after our conversation was over to start a shift at Narooks. Apparently he had offered her a more steady job instead of constantly having her to fill in. It would do her some good to keep socially active. I hoped it would take away a bit of the anger she had been holding onto. It also explained why she was already fully clothed.

I went back into my room to get dressed myself. I was nearly finished as I was buttoning up my suit's jacket when suddenly I spotted something in the corner of the closet. It was a water tribe inspired parka with pelt around the hems. It had been a gift from my mother for my fifteenth birthday. Just like the razor it had been one of the items I had saved from confiscation. I had never worn it, but kept it as a priced possession instead of a daily commodity. It was a reminder of my triple heritage.

A tripple heritage is a term for a person who can claim he stems from the three of the four great nations. It basically comes down to proving you've got the blood of people from the Fire Nation, Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. My grandfather was an immigrant from the Fire Nation and he married a girl from the Earth Kingdom that was living in the Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao. Roll in my father who married a girl from the Northern Water Tribe and you effectively get what I just described, a triple heritage. I don't think there was any chance to complete the circle since Fire Lord Sozin had murdered out almost all of the Air Nation. So there was no chance of adding that to the bloodline. A triple heritage makes you a special person, at least in the eyes of a few old timers. Some say it grants this person extra powers. Of course being a well educated nonbender I didn't believe in those tales. If anything it was only a couple of words on paper.

I lifted the parka out of the closet and laid it down on the bed, softly caressing the pelt touches with my fingers. It was still as soft as I remembered. I pulled it off the hook and got rid of the suit jacket, pulling the parka over my shoulders. It fitted perfectly even though it had been bought for a fifteen year old boy. My mother had a tendency to buy things that were too large so they would last longer. She wasn't a cheap skate or anything. She was just a practical woman.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled gently. The parka looked good on me even though I was pale of skin and didn't share my mother's complexion. It gave me a bit of a warriors look and I liked it. I decided to keep it on, the weather was getting colder by the day and the jacket had a hood which came in handy to stay incognito. I switched the rest of my suit into regular clothes an left the apartment, walking over to my office.

As per usual Aya was already in, preparing for the day.

"Well sir, don't you look... _savage _today." she complimented the moment I walked through the door.

_"She did not just say that..."_ I thought to myself as my face turned red in anger.

"Aya, the great people of the Water Tribe are not a bunch of savages as you have put so eloquently. They've advanced on all fronts after the Hundred Year War, just like all the other nations. Not to mention my own mother was born in the Northern Tribe. So I would appreciate it if you keep your condescending comments to yourself in the future!" I scolded her firmly.

She got smaller by the second as I was gave her the verbal beating. She was a great assistant who rarely made snappy comments, but for what she had said, she needed to be reminded of her place in this firm.

"I am not going to work today, but I will be back in the afternoon to sign the contract with miss Kaza and hand her the money. Now is there anything useful you wish to add to this conversation? If not then I suggest you get back to work. If anyone calls and asks if they should sell just tell them to hold on to their stock. The market is stable at the moment and there is no reason to make chances."

"Okay sir." She replied with a quiet voice.

She looked a bit taken back by my behavior, which fed my guilt a bit. I didn't like to have to scold her in such a manner and perhaps I had been a bit too influenced by the soreness and agitation in my limbs, which by that point started to feel considerably painful as well. It felt like I was being stuck with needles. Not to mention my body temperature felt like I was suffering from a dreadful fever. I didn't say anything when I left. I liked Aya, and seeing her self-confidence take a hit like that ate away at me.

Thought first things first.

I walked over to the nearest tram stop and got on the correct one towards the Xiang borough, which was a more suburban area of the city. It housed less skyscrapers and more apartment blocks, houses and generally living quarters for the many immigrants that flocked the city per year. It was a borough that housed people of all classes: Rich, middle-class and poor. They all flocked together in blocks. I rarely went there, only when it was absolutely necessary to meet up with Equalist or business associates. The only other time I visited it was when I had met up with a nice gal who wanted to have some fun times together... although the last time had been quite a while ago. That tends to happen when you promise yourself a sabbatical, which was going fine at that point. Jerking off was all that I needed to keep my sex-drive in check... for now at least.

Yes I was young and living it, blame me for enjoying the excellent goods life provided.

It was a long and tedious tram ride over there. When we crossed over Kyoshi bridge I took a peak into the bay and spotted Air Temple Island, wondering if Korra was there at that moment, practicing her airbending. I wondered if was had already capable of lifting me up in the air. I had never battled an airbender before, so I was looking forward to seeing it in action. The more info on benders, the merrier.

I got off at the first stop because I simply didn't know exactly where this address was located. I asked a couple of people on the streets, but they sent me in the wrong direction. I found a tram stop and inspected the map attached to the glass. I found the street name I was looking for and came to the conclusion I was on the other side of the borough

_"Nice going Rokoyu. So much brainpower and you get lost in your own city."_

I got back on the first tram that passed by and arrived closer to the address. I walked the last bit and strolled up to the door. I knocked but no one responded. It was a two story wooden house. It was old and worn down, but there were plenty of indications that it had not been abandoned yet. Some of the wood had been replaced and I could see someone had attempted to apply some fresh paint but it was done sloppy. You'd think a water bender can do a better job than that...

I knocked again but this time a lot firmer. I knocked so hard I felt my knuckles go numb. The door opened and I faced an elderly woman. She was about my height and had long silver hair in a braid behind her back. I was actually amazed to find someone my height, and she was a woman too. How rare was that!

"Can I help you young man?" she questioned

"Yes. I believe you can." I held out an envelope with cash.

She accepted it and verified its content, but obviously wary of my person, glancing up at me with distrustful eyes. Then again I didn't trust her old bones either. She was still a filthy bender after all.

"Indeed I can help you, why don't you come in?" She signalled with her hand.

I went inside and to my surprise it was quite neat compared to the outside. Sure most of the furniture was old fashioned and worn a bit, but she at least kept the place clean; It didn't even smell like one of those old people homes you heard about.

"Follow me son. Upstairs is where we need to be." she declared and I obliged, following her up the stairs.

"What's your name, ma'am?" I inquired as polite as possible, not wanting to get on her bad side despite my disgust for her black magic.

"You may call me Sesi dear. What may I call you?" I followed her trough a small corridor to a back door. It was dark in there so I kept my guard up

"Rokoyu, but if you don't mind I'll keep my last name to myself. It's better for us both that way."

"If that is the way you want to do it Rokoyu I won't protest. Customer is king."

She opened the door to the backroom. It was a large chamber and in the middle was a large square shaped wooden tub. It was filled with hot and steamy water with an electrical system that kept it warm. The blinds in the room were closed halfway, so there was only a little bit of sunlight penetrating the room, creating a shady, but also comforting effect.

She settled down on a chair and looked up to me. "So tell me what the problem is, and I will see if there is anything that can be done about it." She informed me and I nodded.

"I have a question first. Anything that I will tell you stays between us, right?" I questioned the old woman, twitching with a hidden electrified glove in the pocket of my parka.

"Yes, of course my boy. The first reason why you pay me thrice as much as in a regular hospital. The second reason why is that I don't judge, watever the injuries are: _'I don't ask were, I don't ask why and I don't ask how'_." she replied, counting down the statements with her fingers.

I could sense she was dead serious about her working ethics. She seemed like a nice person so I decided to give her the broader picture, but I still did not trust her. I started explaining things to her and she picked up a pen and began writing down all my remakes, she nodded while I did my explanation, keeping her gaze on the piece of paper.

"Several days ago I was chi blocked for the first time and ever since that day I've had this strange feeling in my limbs. At first it felt sore but now it's just tingling. Sometimes it also hurts, as if I'm being stuck with needles. I also have the idea that my body temperature constantly changes from normal to very hot, close to fever temperatures. Last night I could have sworn I saw some steam rising from the skin of my arms."

"Mmm... I see, I think I have an idea what it might be, but I would like to examine you properly to be sure. It's what you paid for after all. Strip down to your boxers and lie down in the tub please." she paused for a second "Don't mind the hot water, it will make your veins relax and give me more insight into your body."

It felt weird having to strip down in front of an old lady, but she didn't even seem to care. Seeing her customers daily was a daily routine for her. I got in the tub and first allowed my legs to adjust to the hot water and then slowly lifted myself down into the soothing water. She put a soft pillow on the wooden edge of the tub so I could lie down my head in comfort. The water was nice and hot and it definitely allowed me to relax.

She stood a bit away from the tub, she flexed her arms in front of her and cracked her fingers. She started moving her arms around her slow, but steady. The room lit up as the water started to glow around me. It was quite bright so I closed my eyes "If at any moment you feel uncomfortable, please say so and I will stop." she commented while directing the water around me.

I could feel her directing the water, rubbing it slowly past my limbs. There was nothing I could do but relax and wait it out. She took her time, spending at least ten minutes figuring it out. Sometimes she would let out little sounds like '_Mmm...'_ or _'Aaaha...',_ but she remained mostly silent.

Suddenly the water quieted down and I opened my eyes. The brightness was gone. She pulled up her chair next to the tub and sat herself down again.

"What do you know about chi points?" she asked

"Well I know where all of them are located, and how hard you need to hit them to block them."

She looked down and mumbled something to herself, I swore she said the word Equalist but I couldn't be certain. She looked up again and continued. "Well... what do you know about the spiritual side of the chi points?" she questioned

"Nothing if I'm honest" I replied to her question

"Okay... I will try and explain this in normal people talk. When I was examining you I sensed that you have a great deal of anger and hatred inside of you. I could feel it has been there for quite some time and that it was considerably enhanced by a trauma. Since it was developed at a young age it closed down your chi points with the exception to the ones controlling your motor control. You've grown so used to it you don't even notice it anymore. When you were chi blocked, the person that committed the act... how do I say this..." she paused for a second, trying to find a simple way to explain whatever she wanted to say "... knocked firmly on an already closed door. It means that once the affect was worn out your points finally opened themselves again after years of being closed."

I raised my brows but kept listening intensely to her explanation "... now I don't know if you realize this but..." she paused again and put her hand on my shoulder "Son, you're a bender..."

To say I was shocked at this revelation was an understatement. Had that women just actually said what I thought she said. I felt myself getting light, nauseous even, twitching nervously in the water. It couldn't be true! She had to be wrong about all of it. It was not what I had expected to hear. at all My world was crumbling before my very eyes, but Sesi wasn't finished with breaking everything I knew about myself into a thousand pieces.

"...and if my senses aren't cheating on me I'd say you are a firebender."

"You're wrong! You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted loadly trough the room.

"I'm not son. It is what it is, even if you don't want to believe it right now. Because your body isn't expecting the chi points being open it reacts with the soreness and tingling. The pain and body temperature is another matter. Because you never... and I am presuming here... have bended any fire, you have a lot of arrearage. Most firebenders never come to face with this problem because they use their element on a daily or weekly basis."

I cut in "So, I need to let off some steam?"

She didn't expect me to figure it out and raised one brow but nodded with a smile "Exactly!"

I just stared in front of me, still completely blown out of the water "But... last night I tried a firebender stance to explain to someone I wasn't a bender. Shouldn't I have created a huge fireball, or even some sort of small flame? Something?"

She looked down at her feet and tried to come up with an answer. "Well what you have is a rare thing. In fact it's so rare I only learned about it from my master a long time ago, but have never actually come face to face with a case." she got up from her seat "Wait here I'm going to get a book. This might be a bit more complicated than I initially thought."

_"Jeez, this must be one rare condition if a lady this experienced has to look things up in a book..."_

I waited in the tub, my feelings completely at war with themselves. If I'm honest about it all I was frightened, _me_the badass Equalist that sparred with the Avatar and pinned her down to the ground was... _scared_...

Sesi came back, holding an old and dusty book in her hands. She was already flipping through the pages and sat herself down again. She spent several minutes reading trough the pages, searching for more anwsers. For such an old person she sure could read fast. Her eyes progressed pages faster than I had ever seen before.

"Okay, I think I might have a good explanation for you last question. In theory you should be able to firebend, this because your chi points are wide open due to the chi blocking. In reality however they are slowly closing themselves again because spiritually you are still holding onto whatever you hate. Since we are being honest here son, are you an Equalist?"

I looked down at myself in the water a bit ashamed of having to admit to it "Yes" I said, no wavering or regret in my voice.

Sse looked up from her book. "Well, since you pretty much hate benders and so also hate bending in general, you can't firebend. It's a weird combination of the points closing themselves and your strongly developed dislike for benders. As long as you don't let go your hatred, surpassing yourself, you will not be able to firebend and you will continue to feel pain until the points close themselves again. Once that happens, they might never open again. It's not an exact science though, so don't come crying to me when things don't go as expected."

I sighed heavily "So, I need to let go of my hatred for benders and this before the points close themselves again, or else I might never be able to bend, no matter what?" I questioned with a heavy heart, even a bit disgusted with myself.

"Quite possibly yes. Like I said the points might open again later, but it's also possible they might not. This moment you've been given right now might be your only chance to unblock you bending."

I sighed again. "But I don't understand. No one in my family is a bender."

Sesi sighed herself, shuffling her feet. "Look I'm not insinuating anything, but perhaps someone wasn't as honest about it as they could have been. It's that or someone higher up the line, a grandfather, a great grandfather and so on were possibly firebenders. Sometimes it happens, that bending is lost down the line. Why don't you get out of the water and come downstairs with me so I can get you a cup of jasmine tea? You look like you could use one."

I lifted myself up, but it was difficult after such a revelation, my legs and body felt so heavy at this point. I was a broken man and completely lost, staring confused out in front of me. Sesi walked over to one of the cabinets and threw me a towel. I put it around me and she laid another one down in front of the tub. I stepped out onto the towel and I patted myself dry, the silence nearly making my cry already.

"If you stand still I can bend out all of the water out of you boxers." she said as she stood in front of the door.

It was a weird proposal but since I didn't bring a spare pair I nodded my head in agreement. With one gentle swing of her right arm she bended the water out of my boxers and guided it back into the tub.

"I'm going downstairs do prepare that tea." She declared and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I put my clothes back on but I folded my jacket over my right arm. I checked the room if I didn't forget anything, but as I walked up to the door I got hit real hard with the facts.

"I...I can't be a benders!" I cursed under my breath. "This... this can fucking end me. I have to let this pas by me as silently as possible. Amon will kill me if he finds out, let alone Hiroshi or Quang... fuck me!" I slammed my head against the door. "Why now, why now you evil fucking spirits." My forehead was leaning against the wood of the door, my breathing heavy with taste of stomach acid in my mouth.

I sighed one last time in frustation and left walking down the stairs and finding the kitchen. It wasn't very big, but at least you could call it cozy, there was a small kitchen table with two chairs and I made myself comfortable.

I was still in complete shock, staring emotionless in front of me, trying to put the pieces together of how this could have happened, but it didn't work, nothing came to me. I had no idea how this could have occurred without anyone ever knowing and I had not been prepared at all to hear this news. It could ruin everything I had worked so hard for, hell it could ruin me in the eyes of everyone that looked up to me as a leading figure of the Equalist movment.

_"This can't be true, she has to be wrong. She is an old lady... she-she has to be delirious or something! There can be no other explanation here! I'm not a bender, No way! I'm an equalist for crying out loud this can't be happening to me!" _My mind tried to put me at ease, but the facts were right in front of me.

I was brought back to the present when I heard the clanging of teacups. Sesi placed the tray down on the table and settled in the chair opposite me. She pulled a dcigarette out of a pack that was present on the table.

I took a sip from the tea, letting the jasmine attempt to calm my rambling mind down. "You're 100% sure about all of this?" I asked, nearly begging her to reconsider her diagnosis. as

She picked up a lighter and held it close to the tip her cigarette. She took a good swig and exhaled the fumes. "Son, there is no reason for me to be lying about this. You're a paying customer, just like the many others that came before you, and the many that will follow after you."

I started shaking quite severe, tears forming in my eyes. I was so scared and confused at that point. My emotions were starting to get the better of me.

"You mind if I take a cigarette for myself?" I asked politly as I pointed my finger at the packet.

Sesi raised her, but shrugged nonethless. "I didn't get the impression from your lungs you were a smoker." she declared as I grabbed a cigarette. I moved the cigarette towards my mouth with my shaking hands and lit it up. I took a good swig and exhaled the fumes, allowing the flavor to fill my lungs.

"I'm not. When I was twelve I started smoking because I wanted to rebel against my parents, but of course after three weeks my father found out. I received the scolding of a lifetime and haven't touched one since."

She smiled and shook her head, chuckling. "Good man, it's a nasty habit anyway."

I smiled back at her, even if it was only a half smile. "He was a good man. He died a couple of years ago unfortunately.."

I allow the combination of tobacco and tea to calm me down. I subsequently managed to hold back the tears that were waiting for the word go at my gate. My internal feelings were still in turmoil. It's not every day someone who spend nineteen years of his life as a nonbender finds out he's actually quite the opposite...

"So, how does one get over this... this hatred? Because I'm not even sure if I want to do it." I asserted with a sigh.

Sesi looked away, up at the clock in the room. "I'm a healer, not a monk. I can only identify emotions inside of you, not make them disappear. That can only be achieved by you. If you want to know... then perhaps you should contact Councilman Tenzin. He's supposed to be this spiritual guru no?"

I nodded. "I guess so, at least that's what the papers say."

She gazed over to my jacket. I noticed she had done that several times during our entire conversation. "Where did you get that? Won that off of a bender did you?" She points towards the piece of fabric.

I look down at the jacket and placed it in my hands, caressing the pelt edges. "My mother... she gave this to me the day I turned fifteen."

She smiled curiously, taking another swig of her cigarette. "Northern or Southern pole?"

I chuckled akwardly. "North"

Sesi let out a gentle laugh "Good Woman. I'm from there myself. I never met your parents, but I'm already guessing they were good people."

I once again nodded "The best Sesi... that trauma you mentioned earlier? It's their deaths. Dad was murdered by a firebender while... while mom took her own life."

It sounded cold to say it like that but it was the truth. I was so venerable at that point I didn't even bother to sugarcoat it anymore. I put out the cigarette and looked up at the clock. It was already closing in on midday and I still had to get to the bank, then back to my office to sign that deal.

"Well Sesi, looks like I got to get going. I...I still have some other appointments today."

We got up and walked towards the door. I lifted the jacket over my shoulders and pulled it down in place. Before leaving I turned around one more time to face Sesi.

"You might not believe this coming from an equalist but..." I paused to gain some courage "...thank you for everything, I mean it. I have no idea _how_ I'm going to deal with this, but at least now I know _what_ I'm dealing with."

She waved her hands. "No problem, you paid me well enough for my services. Whatever you do with this situation is completely up to you, I can't make that decision for you." I turned around and walked out of the door but before I'm completely down the steps she spoke up again. "However, whatever you decide... I think it is fair to say this city can expect great things from you, whether it be good... _or _bad" she put her hand on my left shoulder again, but I did not face her. "Good luck Rokoyu and if you ever need anything else you have my address and I never chance my rate."

I nodded and walked away from the house. I could hear her close the door behind me and then I dashed away from that place as fast as possible. I dashed into an alley, checking if it was empty and leaned against a wall, sliding down and holding my hands over my knees, the first tears finally breaking the barriers. I sat there for at least ten minutes, crying and sobbing, cursing the spirits for making life so hard on me. I screamed and shouted, but no one walking past the alley cared enough to see what was wrong with me. That's how city life went, the weak suffered while the strong marched on.

I wanted to slam my hands into the wall behind me in pure rage, but possibly breaking y fist would only lead to questions and I didn't need that. I had so many questions myself and I was in no position to answer them.

I didn't know who I was anymore...

Was I Rokoyu, the Equalist chi blocker who was about to help Amon unleash a vicious revolution against benders in this city?

Was I Rokoyu, the ruthless businessman that could use his verbal skills to beat any opponent into submission?

Was I Rokoyu, the childhood friend of Mako and Bolin that would jump into a fire for them because he considers them to be his brothers?

Was I Rokoyu, the brother that always argued with his sister about every little details, even though he loved her, and was willing to lay down his life for her?

Was I Rokoyu, the undercover operative that was attempting to gain the trust of the Avatar and possible even go as far as to seduce her?

Who was I?

There was only one thing that was certain now

_I was a firebender!_

* * *

**AN: So I liked the feedback so far and I would appreciate it if you guys continued to give it. ****Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**


	7. Bonding

**AN: I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**So for this chapter we get a bit more bonding between Rokoyu and Korra. It's a bit longer then what I had intended, but I didn't want to cut anything out either so I kept it the way it was.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter VII**

**BONDING**

_**"Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place."**_

_**Uncle Iroh**_

* * *

I had been in that alley for at least half an hour or so. Unsure how to exactly react to all of this news. So far my only response had been to huddle in a small ball and cry, shout and hit myself on the head with the back of my palms. I didn't know what to do next, let alone what kind of impact this was going to have on me.

It suddenly dawned on me this was the first time in years I had cried. I had built up a massive wall, only to see it crumble in a matter of seconds. The crash was even more destructive then any fiancial crisis I had witnessed on the stock market. This was huge and could lead to me losing everything that I held dear.

The last time I had let my emotions flow like this had been when the body of my lifeless father had been in my lap, moments after his demise, me holding his head tightly to my chest as I kept shouting for help the whole time. Even when the metalbender cops had dragged me away from his crospe with their cables I had still been crying. I even attempted to take those cops on, but I had been too emotionally weak to win. I was lucky they didn't press charges because of the circumstances.

It was such a heavy memory I didn't even remember much of what happened afterwards. That entire week had been one big blur. The moment where my memory picked up again was his funeral. I didn't cry then, the only thing I felt was hatred, hatred for them, those freaks that had taken him away from me.

And here I was sitting in that alley, moments after hearing I was one of those freaks, the kind of people I hated so much as a child, and even now as an adult. I tried thinking back to the moment I first encountered a bender, another horrifying memory that had marked my childhood and caused a lasting trauma.

...

_Republic City, Dragon Flats, 157 AG_

I must have been six years old and was walking back home with my mom while it was getting dark. School had been as fun as always, playing with my friends and enjoying classes. My sister had been picked up during midday because she had been sick, so she was home already.

"Enjoyed your day at school honey?" my mom asked, a big smile on her face.

"Yes mommy."

"That's good to hear. I want you to tell me when you don't feel well in school Rokoyu. It's important you don't crawl up into a ball and crop up everything. I need you to open up more."

"I like school mommy. I have lots of friends."

"That's wonder-'

She was interrupted by two men fighting in the streets. They were members of opposite triads and were obviously dueling it out. They both were firebenders and at first I was amazed at the bright colours their bending produced as it reflected of the houses and water on the street.

My mother held my hand tightly as she tried to move away from the scene but it was such a powerful spectacle.

"Rokoyu..." my mom urged as she tried to pull me away. "Let's take another route dear..." she said, fear in her voice clear for me to hear. I didn't want to leave though, so I stayed nailed to the ground. I wished that the duel would never end, but it did, and nothing could have prepared me for how it came to an end.

One man suddenly overpowered the other, and he fell to the ground. His opponent stood over his victim and laughed in an evil manner. He prepared to deal the final blow and my mother attempted to move herself in front of me in time so I didn't have to see the horrors, but she was too late.

"Close your eyes! Now Rokoyu, NOW!"

I watched with eyes as wide as the great divide how he shot a massive fireball into the man's face and chest. I watched how he burned the flesh off his victims body. I screamed in terror and the scum noticed us standing there. My mother kept standing in front of me in a protective stance and was prepared to do whatever was necessary to save me from this monster. He stopped a couple of meters in front of us and moved his finger in front of his mouth. "Don't be scared woman, I am not going to hurt you or your child, run along now, go home to your husband. Forget what you saw here."

"Rokoyu, let's go!" my mother finally lifted me onto her arm and cleared the scene as fast as possible.

I would never forget what I saw that day, it marked me for life.

...

_Republic City, 170 AG_

It was the birth of my fear, a fear which would eventually lead into hatred, a hatred which would bring me where we are today. I enjoyed a short spell where things normalised a bit as I bonded with Mako and Bolin, but that was rendered useless when I found out they worked for the triads, feeling my cliché image of benders had been confirmed by the betrayal of the bending brothers.

I snapped back to reality. Those words... the words that scum had spoken to my mother to make her comply, they had been exactly the same words I myself, had said to that Roku kid a couple of days ago... I even had mimicked the firebender by holding my finger in front of my mask.

It all made more sense now. Why I had done those things for Roku. I had hurt a person in front of him, and he had been scared of me, just as I had been so many years ago. Only he didn't have a parent to protect him. That's why I moved myself in front of him to keep him from seeing the defeated and bleeding police officer, because that was exactly what my mother had done for me all those years ago

Another realization suddenly hit me.

I had been no better than the scum from my past, and I didn't want to be like that... what had I become? Perhaps I wasn't thinking straight, but I made a silent promise to myself; I was going to do everything in my power to unlock my bending, and become a better man. It didn't know where it would lead me, but I had to do this, this much was certain. I had to unlock this to find out what it meant. To see what made me special.

I pulled myself up and dried my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket. I pulled the hood over my head, so people wouldn't see I had been crying and walked out of that alley. I strolled through the streets of Xiang until I found a small bar and went inside. I ordered myself a good drink, some stronger stuff; I could use one at that point as things were still trying to settle in.

I poured the stuff down my throat and allowed it to go around my system, letting it numb myself a bit, taking the edge off, and boy did it work.

"Can I use you phone?" I asked the bartender, feeling the heat of the liquor in my throat.

"Sure pal, one Yuan per minute and don't think you can cheat, because I will put a clock next to it." he said as he pulled the device from under the bar and slammed it down in front of me together with the clock. I dialed the office number and waited until Aya picked up the phone, once I started talking the bartender pressed the clock and the seconds started ticking away.

"Aya, it's me. Look... euhm... I'm sorry I scolded you like that this morning. I didn't... I didn't mean anything I said okay." I apologized sincerely. If I was going to make changes to my life I had to start somewhere.

She seemed to hesitate on the other side of the phone "I'm sorry too sir. I should have never made such ignorant comments about your family." she paused for a second "Sir?Are-are you alright? You sound as if something terrible has happened."

I took a deep breath "Yeah... perhaps not terrible but something big has happened Aya. Don't worry about me though. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." I took a deep breath "Look I need you to postpone my meeting with miss Kaza to tomorrow. I can't make it back in time and I would hate to waist her time. That's no way to start a working relationship."

"Sure sir, the paperwork is ready. All you two need to do is read and sign it. I'll make the arrangements for tomorrow."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you Aya, I don't know what I would do without you." I thanked her from the bottom of my heart.

"It's my job sir, you take care of yourself now."

"Thanks take care now." I said as I laid down the horn.

The bartender stopped the clock and counted the minutes.

"That'll be three yuans please and two Yuans for the drink." he commented as he held out his hand.

I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and paid for the drink and the call. I got up from my seat and cleaned myself up in the restroom. I left the bar. There was only one destination I had in mind next.

_"Air Temple Island"_

I got on a tram back towards the downtown area of town and mauled thing over. If I was going to try and figure this thing out, then I was going to have to walk a tight rope between the Avatar, the Equalists and my own bloody sisster. This much was certain. I would continue to spy on the Avatar for Amon. I might want to change my life, but I still stood behind the basic ideals of our movement. I had lived my life as a nonbender and perhaps I was going to stay one, so this was all still verry important to me.

My promise to myself had been an impulsive one. Only then on that tram I realised I was so deeply involved this was going to be one massive assignment, but my father had imprinted onto me from a young age that I should always keep my promises. That included promises to myself. I was going to have to find a middle way, I had to, I wasn't going to shame the memory of my father.

_"Go with the flow."_

I remembered the words Daskana's words to m. I had already made contact with that Avatar and at this point her words still applied, things only got a lot more complicated.

Thinking about Daskana prompted up another issue. Was I going to stay quiet about all of this, or confess it all. How would she react? It had been me who had guided her to a life as an Equalist, so would she hate me for being a bender, or not? It was all one big gamble, a verry dangerous gamble. My best course of action would be to stay quiet about it all of it for the time being. I would tell her in due course when I had more answers for her.

The tram arrived at the docks and I got off. I got onto the ferry and paid the fee. The boat moved away from the docks and we slowly sailed over to the island. I wasn't going there to see the Avatar, but rather Concilman Tenzin. Surely he could help or advise me with my problem.

I stood over at one of the rails, listening to the peaceful sound of the waves hitting the boat. The sun peeked from behind a cloud and it was joyous as her bright gaze cut across my face.

_"Guess now I know why I enjoy the sun so much. Firebenders are strongest when the sun is in ful view."_

We arrived at the docks and I thanked the captain for the ride. I walked off the plank and was immediately met by several sentries from the White Lotus who came running down the stairs, shouting commands at me.

"Sir! We are going to ask you to turn around and go back to the city! Visitors are no longer allowed on the island! Faillure to comply with this command will result in your involuntary removal of this island!"

Okay, I had not anticipated for this, but I didn't just came all the way out here for nothing. I guess I was going to have to pull the oldest trick in the book.

"I'm an acquaintance of the Avatar" I grinned at the guards.

"Nice try pal, leave peacefully, and we won't use force!" one of the guards threatened as he created a small fire in his right palm.

_"Ah, that typical bender arrogance... how ironic." _I rolled my eyes. I guess I was going to have to pull the oldest trick in the book. "Look, perhaps this might chance you minds." I held up several one hundred Yuan bills. Just as with Toza two days earlier there were sparkles in the men's eyes. One of them grabbed the notes and divided them amongst the other two.

"Okay stranger, you win. Just for the record... we..." he waved at his fellow guards "...did not see you enter the island, and if you get caught, it's not our problem."

They walked back up that stairs and went to their posts, pretending none of it had happened.

_"Wow, this is the force that is trained to protect the Avatar? Perhaps they should pay them a bit more so they won't be inclined to take a bribe. Compare that our Equalist soldiers, they are incorruptible, knowing very well it will be the end of them if they betray us."_

These men's corruption was my gain, so I too walked up the stairs. It sure was quite a climb all the way to the top. As each step bore into my muscles I remembered my father telling me stories about Avatar Aang and this island, how he had built this Air Temple in memory of his massacred culture. Not many citizens of the city had the honor of visiting the island so I counted myself _and_ my wallet lucky.

I arrived at the top level of the stairs and looked around to see if I spotted Korra or Tenzin, but they were nowhere to be seen.

_"Don't tell me they aren't here. Stupid idiot, you could have asked those guards that." _I thought to myself as I smacked myself with the palms of my hands.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" a gentle voice asked.

I turned to my right and I was met by what I presumed was an Air Acolyte. I could tell by the clothing she was wearing. Not to mention the airbender tattoos covering her arms.

"I'm here to see Councilman Tenzin. Is he on the island?" I asked with a small smile on my face

"He's training Avatar Korra at the spinning gates, so just follow that path and you should find them." she answered as she pointing at the correct pathway.

"Thank you." I said and the woman bowed her head, going back to her duties of the day.

I walked over the path. This sure was one calm and peaceful place. I had never been before, but I felt right at home. I suddenly heard talking and I rounded a corner to find a small courtyard next to some buildings to my left, presumably Tenzin's house.

In front of me I could see Korra, who was wearing an air nomad outfit by the looks things and the airbending master himself right next to her. They were facing what I presumed to be those spinning gates. I slowly made my way over to them when suddenly I was swooped up by a large gush of air and Tenzin swirled around, his robe nearly pushing Korra off her feet. He guided me towards him and I could tell me presence was not welcomed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" he demanded to know, his fierce eyes piercing right trough me.

"Euhm... Korra... a little bit of help here would be very much appreciated... _please_" I winced as I was still lifted in the air by a small wind tornado, feeling uncomfortable.

I knew nothing about airbending, this was a freighting power.

She started laughing because of my terrified face. "Let him go Tenzin... he's a friend." she explained and the elder airbender put me down on the ground

"Well... that was something else." I laughed as I corrected the look on my face back to serious and straightened out my clothes. Tenzin was still gazing at me with those piercing eyes.

"My questions still stands stranger." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Firstly, the name is Fire, Rokoyu Fire, a friend of the Avatar. Secondly, I'm actually here to see you councilor. Thirdly, I have not seen any guards on my way over here." I said as I counted my answers with my fingers.

Burning those guards seemed like a good of an answer like any other.

The Councilman rolled his eyes. "Those guards are slacking again! I swear, I'm going to ask the White Lotus to replace these incompetent fools Korra!"

She raised her brows. "Don't do that Tenzin they're the same guards that I had in the compound, and they are a good bunch of guys."

He rolled his eyes again, clearly frustrated by her wishes. "Allright, if that is you wish then I will oblige. Now can we try this exercise again, _please_? It is essential you master something as basic as the spinning gates Korra" Tenzin requested.

Korra sighed heavily and walked over to the gates. Suddenly I noticed a bunch of little kids had been standing next to their father all this time. They were all eyeing me with curious faces. The boy even looked a bit creepy if I was honest, but it didn't faze me. He was only a little kid after all. The middle child only stared, but the what I presumed was the eldest only gave me a little grin.

_"She's not stupid that one, she knows I'm here for something else."_

The oldest of the trio stepped forward and launched a gush of air into the gates and they started spinning. Korra took a deep breath of air and launched herself at the gates, but instead of making her way through them all she did was knock herself from one panel to another, and it got the better of her. She lost her temper and began firbending at the wooden panels in a pure tantrum of rage until she had almost destroyed the entire contraption.

I gave a quick gaze over to the foursome standing next to me and they all looked equally shocked like myself. A gust of wind was launched from under Tenzin's robes as he began his scolding. "Korra! That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What-what's wrong with you?!" he shouted, his face turned red with anger.

Korra was still standing between the burning and smouldering wreckage, panting and breathing heavily. "There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing, just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?" She slanted her head in frustration "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

Tenzin tried to defuse the situation by calming himself down a bit, a wise decision after witnissing her raw power all things considered. "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me ..." he said with a calmer tone, sighing.

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't _me_! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because..." She gasped for air and pointed her finger at her master "_you _area terrible teacher!" she shouted again and stormed off angrily, even ignoring me in the process.

Tenzin bowed his head dejected and the two girls hugged him for comfort. The boy however bolted for the wreckage and imitated Korra's tantrum. The pure innocence of that child turned a smile on my face, even if he was a bender.

"Children... why don't you go and see if you can help your mother around the house. Let the grownups talk." Tenzin said and the kids nodded at their father. They dashed off into the house, but not without the eldest grinning sly at me again. "So mister Fire you wished to speak to me?" the airbender asked as he turned his attention to me, still visible dejected about Korra's fit.

"Is there somewhere where we can discuss this in private?" I questioned him back, folding my hands behind my back.

"Follow me to my study mister Fire. I'll have my wife bring us some tea. That is if you like tea? My star student is not easy on that front either."

I nodded my head at Tenzin. "Absolutly, no problem. I'll never turn down a good cup of tea Councilman." I replied

"Please, just call me Tenzin mister Fire." he informed me while we walked into the dining room of the house.

"And you me call me Rokoyu if you like" I smiled at him

"You love tea and you're polite. If only you had been the Avatar." Tenzin sighed

"I'm sure Korra didn't mean any of that Tenzin. She's just a bit frustrated that's all." I commented at the seeming helplessness the master found himself in.

"I hope you're right, because I don't think I can take another week of this." he sighed again.

He introduced me to his wife Pema and asked her to bring some tea to the study. I followed him into the study which also served as an office. Not very monklike but he was also a politician so it made sense in a way. Actually... Being a monk and politician was a weird combination if you ask me, and since there were only five airbenders in the world it also seemed a bit unnecessary for his vote on the council to have the same worth of the other councilmen and women, but that was the way Republic City was run. It had been like that ever since Aang and Zuko had transformed the colonies into the Republic.

_"At least... that's how it's run for now... things might change soon." _I thought to myself as I pulled back one chair in the study.

He sat himself down behind his desk and caressed his beard with his hand. I sat myself down in one of the chairs in front of the desk while his wife placed the cups between us

"Do you have any sort of confidentiality?" I questioned him once his wife was out of the door

"No, I'm afraid not. It doesn't apply to monks, only healers and other medical professionals" he calmly answered, he gave me a suspicious look as well. "Whatever this is about, it better not be anything illegal Rokoyu." he mumbled trough his teeth

"No! It's strictly personal, that's all! I like my privacy you see and I wouldn't want my business associates to think of me as weak." I lied trough my teeth.

"You're a businessman? Not to be offensive here Rokoyu but you don't look like the type to be honest" he pointed at me and I couldn't deny he had a fair point.

"Oh but I am. I'm a stockbroker and investor, but..." I paused for a second "you're right, a long time ago I had been prepared to live as a simple electrician.."

Tenzin raised his brows even more in suspicion "That's quite a career change, are you even schooled in economics?" he questioned with a slight hint of distrust in his voice.

"Of course, I have a full licensed to trade on the stock market. All I had to do was fill out an exam from this commission and so I acquired my license. I would verry much appreciate it if we were to deal with the problem at hand now?" I shot a question back

"Sure tell me whatever it is you wish advice for." he said as he leaned forward, placing his hands in front of him.

"It's simple. I have a grudge with an old friend of mine and I would like to let go of that, but so far I can't find it in myself to do so. I would like to think there is some spiritual answer to such a problem." I explained things vaguely enough for him to remain in the dark. He caressed his beard while thinking it trough. He got up from his armchair and started pacing the room.

"Well Rokoyu there are several methods and they are different for each person. I don't know you well enough but I have a good nose for spiritual people and you are definitely one of them."

I raised my brows at the thought alone. _"Me a spiritual person? I think not!"_

The councilman continued with his advice. "I think you could try one of the simpler methods: meditation. Now, you could come over here on a weekly basis and I could guide you, but since you're more a private person I would recommend a do-it-yourself strategy. I'll give you the name of this book." he explained while writing down the name on a small memo, handing it to me "It's written by a former air acolyte who chose to leave us and peruse a life as an actual nomad. He studied under me and I stand behind his conclusions in the book." he explained as I took one last sip from the tea, pouring what was left of it one go.

"Thank you for the advice Tenzin, now might you be willing to accept my help?" I declared as I rose up from my seat, putting the note away in an inside pocket of my parka. Tenzin looked at me suspiciously, stroking his beard. "Would you mind if I take the Avatar with me back to the city? She's obviously tense right now and I'd like to think I can calm her down a bit for you. You know just show her around town."

At first Tenzin shook his head, but after mulling it over he got over his reservations and nodded. "This might actually be a good idea Rokoyu. You have my permission as long as she's back before dinner time. Don't get her into any difficult situations."

"I won't. I'm a simple man. Trouble has ways of avoiding me." I joked with a nod and moved over towards the door. _"Liar. You are nothing but trouble. It might even be your fucking middle name." _Before walking out of the office I turned around one more time and bowed my head, giving the master a formal fire nation style greeting. "Thank you for your wisdom and hospitality Councilor. I shall leave you in peace now."

Tenzin gently smiled and turned his attention to his papers, realizing that was my que to make myself scarce I left his study and went to find that stubborn girl.

I strolled back into the kitchen and spotted Pema doing some sowing work with the girls. They all looked up and the pregnant mother opened.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think so. Might you know where I could possibly find Avatar Korra?" I questioned.

Pema shook her head and shrugged, one of the girls however raised her hand in excitement. It was the younger one of the girls. "I know where Korra is! When she's frustrated or angry she goes to the meditation pavilion. If you'd like I can take you there?"

"That would be great, tahnk you, but only if your mother can miss you for a couple of minutes."

Pema simply waved her hands to signal it was ok and soon the little girl was pulling me through the corridors of the house and pathways over to the meditation pavilion. I could see Korra was sitting in the small gazebo, mumbling things to herself. I thanked the girl and she informed me her name was Ikki. She left as I approached the Avatar, but from the corner of my eye I saw her jumping into a bush to spy on us.

_"Why you little..."_

I tried not to pay it too much mind and slowly walked over to Korra who was sitting on her rear end with her hands over her knees, pouting.

"Tenzin, not now! leave me alone!" she shouted, not finding me worthy of a glance.

"Tenzin? Do you really think I'm that old?" I joked and she half-turned, giving me a smile that could hardly be categorized as a smile, the frustration still visible.

I sat myself down next to her in a lotus position. "Now, excuse me for being intrusive, but I'm going on a limb here. I'm presuming airbending training is not going as you had expected?"

She nodded and I sighed, recognizing the feeling. "You know... when I started in self-defence class all those years ago, things didn't go as planned for me either. Master Bai was one tough fucker and I hated his guts for the longest of times." Korra giggled slightly at my swearing. "Don't get me wrong, in the end he pulled trough and I left his studio with the utmost respect for the man. One day it will be the same with you and Tenzin. It's only in those initial stages, were you still have to learn each other better that things just don't flow like you want to. Once you get trough that it will be like the man is a second father to you, trust me on that."

Korra sighed deeply. "Tenzin? A second father? Get out of town! He won't even let me listen to the radio because: '_You need to stay focused on you airbending Korra!'._" she complained, doing her best impression of Tenzin's voice, which I found rather to be on point.

"I see... just try to remember he's hard on you to make you better. He doesn't do it on purpose, or because he likes seeing you fail, but because he wants what is best for you, and perhaps... you shouldn't be so hard on him either." I advised, patting her on the back. She rolled her eyes, looking at me with one of those '_mind your own business' _faces. "Look... if he wanted to keep you locked up on this island, then why did he give me permission to take you off island to see a bit of the city. Just to calm down a bit." I grinned at her, knowing she'd crave something like this. _"Fire you suave motherfucker."_

She turned a bit to her left and surprised me by grappling me by the collar of my jacket, pulling me close to her face. I almost thought she was going to kiss me, but she held back just in time. The anger and worry on her face had completely vanished? "Really?!" she yelped, clearly overhappy with my words. "Why didn't you say that earlier?!" she nearly screamed as she let loose and catapulted me back.

_"Spirits this is one fierce and strong woman! I'd better not get on her wrong side...oh, wait... fuck me... I'm so screwed."_

She flipped on her feet and looked down at me, her eyes glistering with anticipation. "I'm going to get changed, wait for me down at the pier!" she exclaimed and ran off so fast she could have matched the speed of a messenger hawk.

I simply chuckled at that and got back on my two feet. As I took my first step I suddenly got hit by a massive spike of pain in my right leg and I knelt down. The pain surged form my leg to my other limbs and I nearly toppled over. I started to panic a bit, making my breathing go heavy and slight eratic. This was way more serious than any of the little attacks I had had the days before. The only thing I could do was try to remain calm and breath in and out in the hope the pain would subsid. To my own surprise it worked, and the pain numbed to the point where I could stand on my two legs again.

_"Jeez, that old lady was not joking when she said my attacks might get worse."_

I stumbled away from the pavilion, limping a bit. I felt a familiar feeling creep up on my spine as I past a bush. I was being watched, and remembered a certain someone had been lurking in the bushes. I jumped to the right and dove into the bushes with my right hand and pulled the little sneaky minx out of her hiding spot by the back of her collar. I put her down in front of me and gripped her shoulder. I expected to receive a scolding for handling her like that, but she only looked at me with two cute little eyes, hands tightly behind her back

"So are you and Korra like boyfriend-girlfriend?" she yelped out excited.

She jumped me with that question. "No Ikki, we're just... friends. Yes friends." I said while ruffling her hair. "Not that it is any of your business. Besides I believe your mother is waiting for you." I smirked at her and left her standing there.

"I know what I saw!" she shouted after me. "You're weird!" she added in but I ignored her completly.

The thing that worried me the most was that she witnessed my little moment of weakness. I could only hope she wouldn't go yapping about it to her father. Surely when presented with the right amount of evidence even he could figure out my spiritual questions actually had a different purpose. I better be prepared to awnser questions if they presented themselves.

I made my way down to the pier passing by one of the bribed guards who whistled, pretending he hadn't seen me pass. When I arrived down at the pier my limp had disappeared and I didn't need to wait long for Korra. She came running down the stairs, almost taking two steps at the same time. She was wearing some different clothing compared to earlier, instead of that sleeveless shirt she had worn when she arrived in town, she now donned long fingerless gloves and a parka that looked a lot like the one I was wearing only hers was shaped in a v down at the lower hem, while mine was horizontal.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded her head excited, her smile as wide as Yue Bay itself at that point.

We both got on the ferry back to the city. I wanted to pay the captain but he shook his head pointing at Korra "As long as you're with her, you don't have to pay."

Okay, I believe they had once called this '_the Avatar card'_. Well it was better than having to pay him off again anyway, better for my wallet that is. Being upper class didn't mean I had forgotten my time as a poor sod. I'm always looking to save a couple of yuans left and right.

Korra was standing at the railing as the boat fought agaisnt the waves, leaning against the metal with her back, one boot on the railing. She smirked as I came over to her.

"I have to ask city boy... you didn't wear that parka to impress me now, did you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, this old thing was a birthday gift from my mom. She was from the Northern tribe and tried to get me a bit more interested in her culture."

Korra raised a single brow. "Was?"

I shook my head and sighed deeply. I was going to have to tell her at one point, but it still didn't make it easy to talk about. Every time I felt my stomach turn and twit itself, and this time would be no different.

I leaned against the railing, mimicking her pose and looked up at the bright sun. "My parents are dead." It sounded colder than I had intended and Korra winced, her smile disappeared into a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. I... sorry/"

Ik kept gazing at the sun. "No it's fine Korra. It happened three years ago. I was sixteen and was working in my dad's shop when two triad scumbags entered and tried to shake him down. They wanted more money from him then he was already paying, but my dad decided enough was enough and refused. I came from the back of the shop when I heard the ruckuss to see what the hell was happing. I was just in time to see the guy lightning bend straight at my father." I sighed, biting my lip, feeling the pain all over again. "He didn't suffer though. He was killed upon impact." I exhaled out the heavy air in my lungs.

"Wow, that's heavy" Korra winced again, looking down at her boots.

"Yeah, it didn't get better, two weeks after that I found my mother dangling from a rope in the kitchen... she couldn't handle loosing him."

Korra put her hands in front of her mouth "Jeez Rokoyu... I can't even begin to imagine..." she shacked, Her next move catching me off guard completely.

She embraced me and gave me a firm hug. It felt a bit awkward at first but I let her, her body warmth was so soothing I almost returned the embrac,e but decided against it. I wanted to be a friend and nothing more, but she was making that very hard for me.

For such a brash and ignorant young woman she sure had a lot of compassion. She also seemed to be able to read people a lot better than I had initially thought.

She let go of the embrace blushed a bit "Sorry, you looked like you could use a hug..."

"Thanks, I needed that, just don't surprise me like that next time."

"I'm going to be more thankful I still have my parents from now on." she commented while repositioning herself on the railing.

"You do that Korra, enjoy every moment you have with them because you will never know when the last one might be. I can speak of experience here. I miss them so much It's not even normal. Just like you and me, they only live once."

she nodded her head and we stayed quit for the rest of the ferry ride, letting all of that sink in, though I didn't need to let it sink in, I had lived it after all.

The ship docked and we stepped off the boat. As I had a look around for transportation Korra started mumbling to herself, scolding. "Ah shit! I should have brought Naga! That way we could have navigated the city much faster." She stomped her right foot against an empty crate in frustration.

"Hey Polar girl, it's time you learned how things work here in the city." I declared and earned a nasty glare for it. Not that I cared, city people tend not to give many shits. "People around here are not used to seeing a girl ridding a polar bear dog trough the city. Normal folks use the tram, or just go on foot and that's what we are going to do, just like any other day." I said seriously, but Korra did not seem excited on the prospect of walking, pouting her lips and looking rather muffed. "Some humility will do you good, follow me." I declared and gave her a little elbow to the arm. "Come on let's go."

I walked with her over to a tram and we got on it. Of course I had to pay for her fare, because for some reason she didn't really know what the concept of public transport was. We sat ourselves down on a free bench, but Korra kept nervously twitching next to me. "Hey relax, it's just a tram. It's not going to hurt you." I joked.

She frowned her brows "I'm not scared of the stupid tram allright! I just find it difficult to sit still, that's all."

I could only laugh at that, of course she was a jitterbug.

We got off at the park and took a walk through the park. She talked a bit about her airbending training and how she hated being cooped up in that compound down south for so long. She stopped when we spotted a group of waterbenders practice their moves down by the water. She stared at them, analyzing their positioning and skill.

"Hey why don't we give that a try?" I asked, but she only raised her brows at me and started laughing.

"What do you know about waterbending?" she said, still laughing her ass off.

I realized this had been my first fuckup, her knowing I had extended knowledge about the most common styles of bending was not information she needed to know. _"Curse that mouth of mine!" _ I needed to correct this and honesty was the only way out.

"More than you think Avatar. Nonbenders in this city have to resort to traditional martial arts to even stand a chance against you benders. I apply myself and study bending in my private time to become better at anticipating my challengers."

She narrowed her eyes curiously. "You are full of surprised you know that?"

_"If only you knew the truth Korra..." _I thought to myself as I shrugged uninterested. "Follow me" I said in a more orderly tone.

She walked a step behind me as we moved closer to the water. I stopped and she moved in front of me so we were face to face. I got into the basic stance and so did she. "Just repeat after me." I said and performed a simple push and pull form. She copied me, but actually bended the water out of the pond and drenched me with it. She closed her eyes and started laughing again.

I looked down at myself with my mouth wide open, shock all over my face. "You did not just do that!"

She was still laughing so hard she nearly chocked. I dashed forward with everything I got and grabbed her by the waist. "Hey!... what are you!" She yelled in protest, but it was too late. I dragged her into the water until we were both were floating in the water. This time it was me who was laughing. She used a small water spout to propel herself out of the water while I had to walk out of the pond, splashing as I whent.

"Okay miss waterbender... you can have the honor of bending the water out of my clothes."

She rolled her eyes and with a simple flick of the wrist removed all liquid from my clothes. She repeated the same procedure with herself and guided the water back into the pond.

"Now can we give this another try without any actual bending?" I declared, getting back into the same postion. Korra shrugged her shoulders.

I figured she was still a bit mad because I had dragged her into the water. Hey, if she messed with me I was going to get her back. We practiced some forms and I began slowly to implements some more advanced moves in there. We continued like this for at least half an hour. It gave me plenty of time to observe her and the more I looked at her the more I became engulfed by this girl. The way her female lines moved while performing her forms were heavenly to see and she really looked focused and determined as well, not to mention those two sea blue eyes of her. Spirits I was starting to fall hard for her and somehow I got the impression she was checking me out to.

_"Just friends Rokoyu, don't complicate the situation further."_

Not that I could compare much to her. Sure I was the tallest of us two by a far margin, but she had way more muscles then me. I trained a lot, but compared to her I still looked coltish. At least the gawky kid from my childhood was far gone now. My thinner appearance was enough to make many doubt my ability, a handy tool in combat if you asked me.

My feelings for her were growing by the minute, but I couldn't be sure if the feeling was mutual, as long as that wasn't confirmed I wouldn't move, and even then...

Korra eventually grew tired of the exercising, but was polite enough not to say that. "You know, this is nice." she spoke for the first time in minutes "If you had been a waterbender you would have easily matched any other. I've never practiced my forms without the actual bending and this is way more intense. It definitely improves restraint." she declared.

_"And besides restraint is definitely something y need." _I thought to myself

The compliment was nice but in reality I was never going to match any bender, repeating the forms is one thing, actually mastering the bending is a whole diffrent game of Pai Sho. No I'd rather trust on my chi blocking thank you very much.

"Hey, why don't we go and grab something to eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast." I suggested.

We stopped our little workout and she nodded her head.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" she questioned with a radiant smirk on her face.

"I know a place you're going to like so much."

She raised one of her brows. "It's not a vegetarian place is it? 'cause I'm sick and tired of that stuff. I don't want to see another ball of vegetables."

I let out a load chuckle. "Haha, no they've got meat, really good meat actually." I grinned at her.

We walked over to the exit of the park where Korra spotted an Equalist supporter posting an Amon poster on a wall with a bucket of glue. She walked over to the poster as the man left to find another wall to posterize. I noticed the angry glare on her face as she read the lettering. I stood next to her to take a peek for myself. It was a more simplistic designed poster with red background and our symbol for equality (**平**) placed in right the middle. The top text read in big massive uppercase letters: "EQUALITY NOW!" while the to lower text read. "THE AVATAR HAS FAILED US ALL!"

She ripped down the poster and tore it apart in anger, throwing the remains in a dumpster nearby.

"Not a fan of freedom of speech?" I cheekily asked and I immediately received a venomous answer.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this bullshit?!" she sneered at me, spit landing on my face.

"Well, truth be told they have a point Korra. Nonbenders are definitely struggling in this city, hell they are struggling everywhere in the world. Not everyone has my kind of skills to defend themselves with, and the police barely does anything about the problems. In fact I'd say the metalbender cops don't even care one bit."

She got quite annoyed. "Then why haven't you joined up yet?!" she snapped again, raising her voice.

"Because like many nonbenders in this city I don't believe in the violent methods of the Equalists. I don't like the idea of several hundred chi blockers patrolling the streets at night vigilante style." I snapped back my lies back at her.

"Have you ever gone to one of their meetings?" she asked, looking at the shredded poster in the bin.

I grinded my teeth. Most nonbenders in the city had at least attended one meeting, this was a mathematically certainty when looking at our PR departments results. I couldn't lie my way out of this, even if I tried, because it wouldn't be realistic.

"Once, two years ago when they were just a bunch of morons crying in the wilderness." I'd known these question would pop up at one point and had carefully prepared my answer. "Besides, how can the mighty Avatar have failed me if she hasn't even been given a proper chance yet." I completed my statement that seemed to work like a charm. I could visually see the hardness on her face disappear a bit. She breathed in and calmed down a bit. As far as I was concerned this discussion was closed for now

"You good?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. "No bad blood between us?"

"We're good, thanks for being honest with me. Not many around here would do that I guess."

We walked out of the park back towards the tram. "Where are we going again?" She tried to plug the answer from me as we boarded the tram but I kept my lips sealed tight. The tram stopped in the district of downtown where I wanted to go and we got off. Korra looked around her amazed, gazing at the water tribe flags and shops.

"Korra, welcome to Little Water Tribe. I said you were going to like it. Not bad, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" she exclaimed.

We walked past several shops and she eyed the merchandise behind the windows, commenting on how much more expensive things were in Republic City. I had never been in the water tribes so I couldn't even possibly compare the pricing.

We found our way to my intended restaurant, upon arrival she looked up at the plaque outside of the place. "Narook's Seaweed Noodlery" Korra repeated the words.

"Yup, they serve the finest Water Tribe food in the city. This place is an institution in the Water Tribe community. Let's go inside."

I allowed her to walk in first and we were immediately met by the man himself "

Rokoyu? What a surprise to see you here today." Narook waved as he spotted who his customer was.

"Hah Narook my old friend, I just happened to show my friend here around town todat and since she's a water tribe gal I decided to come to your fine establishment. I don't think I'm scorring any bad points here." I winked and had a look around. "Say... is... euhm... is Daskana around?" I questioned the older man.

"She's in the back, doing some dishes. Shall I sent her out her to get your orders?" he grinned and I nodded.

Korra had already selected a table at the window so I quickly joined her, sitting opposite her.

"Girlfriend?" she asked with a disinterested tone, leaning back to watch out of the window.

"What?" I questioned back, one brow raised.

"This Daskana person you mentioned to Narook. Is she your girlfriend?" She was plucked for information and I could only chuckled at her insinuation.

"Daskana is my sister Korra."

Korra's eyes widened and she slaps herself on the forehead for it. "I'm such a fool from time to time." she apologized

"Perhaps..." was the only response I could mutter out. Daskana came out of the kitchen, looking impartially down at her notepad. Apparently Narook had not informed her it was me who she was serving. This was my chance to have little bit of fun with her for once.

Daskana walked up to our table and looked up, but stiffed at the sight. Her eyes widened as she realized I had that Avatar with me. "Hey sis, I'd like you to meet Korra... sorry '_Avatar' _Korra." I teased with a smirk.

"Hey" Korra said while waving with a curt wave, but my sister was unable to speak. I saw her eyes flickering up and down uncomfortably as she tried to process this, or rather how she was supposed to act.

"Hello." was all she muttered out uncomfortable. She turned to me with an anger gaze, her eyes already strangeling me. "What can I get you today _brother_." she sneered with venom, completely ignoring Korra further.

We both ordered and she hurried back into the kitchen as if an evil spirit was chasing her.

"You tell _me_ to relax but whew..." Korra whistled "There's some serious tension between the two of you." she said while crossing her arms.

"We're siblings, it's supposed to be that way. You're an only child right?" I asked while giving the menu a further inspection, finding the pricings absolutely too cheap for such good food.

"Yes, but I've got two cousins..." she declared with a monotone voice.

"That's not the same. They didn't come from the same womb as you did..." I sighed,

I was not really in the mood to discuss my difficult relationship with Daskana. Korra on the other hand was hell bent on debating the subject.

"So how does it work then? I'm genuinly interested to hear about this because I always wondered what it would be to have sister or brother.

I hadn't gone to Narooks to talk about me and Daskana, so I got a bit annoyed at her insitance. "Let it go Korra. I can't even begin to describe how my relationship with Daskana works, and so I won't." I sneered in the Avatars directions.

Her knowing me a bit better is one thing, her snooping in my private life is another matter. I'd already told her enough for one day.

"Whatever..." she snapped the menu out of my hand and inspected it for herself. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

I shook my head. "No she sure doesn't." I was still annoyed at her earlier insistence, but couldn't really stay miffed for long. "She'll come around though. She always does" I added. _"But you're the Avatar, and a bender, so no, things will not come around this time."_

Daskana brought out the noodles and as fast as she came she dashed back into the kitchen. I tried to eat my food in peace but Korra gushed down on the noodles, seemingly unable to help herself. She didn't seem to have a lot of table manners either as she managed to sprits some of the noodles all over the table. It kind of looked familiar, Daskana had a similar eating style and I could only laugh silently to myself at the fact those two had something in common. _"That's Water Tribe for ya, no class whatsoever."_

"So, do you like it?" I asked as I watched her eat.

"Hmm, it's delicious and _totally_ authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub." she answered the question with a mouthful of noodles, making me laugh at the sight.

"So... how are you going to deal with the match tonight? You do realize I promised Tenzin to bring you back to the island before dinner time, but we were also invited to go and watch the Fire Ferrets again tonight."

She stopped swallowing her noodles. "I have an idea. I go back to the island, storm in during dinner and pretend I'm still angry at Tenzin and excuse myself to my room. I sneak out like normal and meet up with you again at the arena." she explained, waving her chopsticks in the air and her mouth still full of noodles.

"That's fine by me, as long as I get to keep my promise to Tenzin. Whatever you do after that is your responsibility."

We finished our meal and I paid Narook. Daskana was nowhere to be seen so I figured she ended her shift and went home, probably still fuming with anger at me for putting her on the spot.

We hitched a quick tram ride to the dock and strolled over to the ferry.

"So... guess I'll see you tonight?" she asked while putting one boot on the boarding plank

"Yep... see you tonight." I replied a bit cheepish. _"Jeez, could you be possibly be more obvious you really like her as more than a friend you lanky nerd."_

"You know Rokoyu. You're a good friend, I've rarely had this much fun." she complemented. while slowly putting the second boot on the plank

"No problem Korra, I live to serve the Avatar. You get going now or you're in for another scolding, which means I'll get one too if I meet Tenzin again." I waved at her as she got on the ferry.

_"Just a friend? That's... good?" _I thought to myself as I watched the boat become smaller. _"I mean she thinks of you as a friend, that is excellent. Now contain yourself and stop being such a love struck fool."_

I had taken the fullest intention of being just a friend, but the truth was that the more time I spent with her, the more I grew to like her in _that_ way. It was awkward, never before had I had feelings for someone like Korra. She was stuborn, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, etc... Not exactly the qualities I was looking for in a woman, but it was so different with her. In fact I liked the way she was, I reveled in it. Perhaps it was her innocence, perhaps it was simply because she reminded me of my mother a bit.

It made me feel more alive than ever before...


	8. Guilt

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**It hurts me to pain Rokoyu even more but it has to be done, time to break him even more :-(**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter VIII**

**GUILT**

"_**My guiding principle is this: Guilt is never to be doubted."**_

_**Franz Kafka**_

* * *

I had departed company with Korra so there was plenty of time to go and meet the boys early. I took the usual trip down to the bending arena with the tram. The last bits of sun were floating over the edge of the sea when I stood before the arena and I pulled out my wallet. I searched the leather for the visitors badge I had purposely neglected to return a couple of days earlier, and put it around my neck. I walked inside and was cleared by security without a hitch.

_"Ah, the joys of other people's stupidty..."_

The first fans were already in the hallways, inspecting every detail of the programs they had bought earlier. I cleared several more checkpoints and walked up the ladder to their attic. I peaked my head trough the hole and spotted the guys chewing down on their dinner.

"Hey guys!" I made my presence noted as I climbed through the hole.

I was welcomed by my friends and they offered me some food but of course I refused because my belly was already full. I made myself comfortable on the couch opposite the boys looked around, spotting a framed picture behind me on a low cabinet right behind the couch.

"Well I be damned! You still have this one." I said as I leaned over and picked it up, gazing over the four people in the picture

"Of course!" Bolin shouted, noodles flying everywhere. "Wouldn't even dare to get rid of that one."

I held the frame closer to my face for a better inspection. Although the picture was now framed you could clearly see it had once been folded up and kept as a prized procession in a wallet. I had taken this one myself several years ago in the backroom of my father's shop with his camera. I stood in the middle of the picture, holding a girl tightly around her waist, pulling her close to me. We were both were fifteen. Mako, fourteen, stood to our right while Bolin, twelve, stood to the left, each of the brothers holding on of their arms around me and the girl. We were all smiling broadly in the picture.

I sighed when I stared into the girls eyes. Her name was Aki, my girlfriend at the time. I remembered how our relationship had grown and eventually fallen apart. I allowed the memory to drift me away from reality.

...

I was fourteen when Aki strolled into my life. She was a new kid at school and immediately I developed a strong crush on her. She wasn't the usually type of girl I had eyed up before though. I usually ran after the easy-to-get girls, but had been denied any chance at a proper youthful relationship so far because I was considered a weird nerd by many, and my reputation proceeded me. I tried connecting with this new kid, but she would run off before I could even open my mouth. Seemed like she was just like the others.

She was really quiet and shy, the reserved type, but she was an excellent student if I say so myself. A trait we both shared. Some of the guys at school called her simple, but I could only see a goddess of beauty beneath those perky glasses of her. Her bright auburn eyes burned right trough me like fireballs. Her long flowing brown hair was braided in a ponytail behind her back.

I tried many times to get closer but just like everyone else she pushed me away. It got a point where I had given up on her. She wasn't interested and you can't force someone to like you.

One day however I walked past an empty classroom when I spotted a bit of light coming from under the door. I peaked trough the keyhole and saw two boys undressing Aki while a third one held two waterwhips above her, threatening to harm her with it if she didn't go along with their demands. I immediately knew what was going on and decided to do something about it, going against my usual tendency to only care for myself.

I kicked the door open and rushed inside, one of the two perverts was the firebender I beat up couple of years earlier. As soon as he recognized and knew what I was capable off he decided to lower his guard and stand in the corner, frightened for his own life.

The two others were no match for me either and I gave them the beating of lifetime. I kept beating them until their noses were broken and their faces were covered in bruises and blood

I threatened the three of them and told them that if they didn't chance schools I would take it up with the principal. Even an asshole like him would not stand for attempted rape.

I turned around as soon as they got the hell out of dodge and helped the poor girl get dressed, because of my violent actions I had scared her as well. I offered her my coat for warmth as I walked her home and she loosened up a bit while we talked about what had happened. She thanked me more than a thousand times, and the only thing I asked in return was one date.

Not the best time to ask I know, but I wasn't exactly an expert in love at age fourteen, thankfully I got my chance and I took it with both hands.

We dated for a year, taking slowly so we didn't rush into anything we would regret later. When we both turned fifteen we took our relationship to the next level and became sexually active. She wanted to experiment earlier, but I refused in light of how we had met.

Aki had been the first girl I had been with and it was the same for her. We took it slow once again and became madly in love with each other as we discovered more about each other, both mentally, and physically.

I could sense she was happy being with me, but the reality was that Aki was not going trough the best of times at home, hampering said happiness. Her parents were both firebenders and they hated their daughter because she had been born without the ability. I deeply despised those people for the way they treated her. Sometimes I would find bruises, and burn marks on her body during our more intimate moments. I knew they didn't treat her right, but there was little I could do. Aki strictly forbade me from seeing them as that would only drive them to punish her further. The fact she had chosen me, a nonbender as a partner had not fallen well with them, and they did everything to hold our relationship back.

One day, several weeks after taking photograph with the brothers I found her in the girls bathroom at school, sobbing loudly. As I opened the door only to be horrified at what they had done that time around. The right side of her face was covered in bruises and she couldn't even open her eye anymore. It was so brutal I couldn't believe they had dared to sent her to school like that. It was as if they wanted the world to see how much they despised her.

This had to stop so I dragged her to the school nurse against her will to get those bruises treated. However that cunt said there was little she could do as long as Aki didn't press charges herself. I left Aki in her care and stormed off to face her parents. I arrived at her house and furiously scolded them for what they did to her on a daily basis, threatening to report them to the police if they didn't stop.

I wanted to do what I usually did, beat them until they submitted to my demands, but that would only get me arrested and removed from Aki, so I begged the spirits to let the police threat work. It seemed to have worked, because two weeks passed and they didn't touch her anymore.

One day however Aki didn't show up for school and her father wouldn't let me see her either. He informed me she was going to change schools and that I wasn't allowed to see her again. I didn't know why they did this and in anger engaged the father in a duel, but he was a far more experienced firebender then those punks I dealt with at school. He kept me at bay long enough for that bitch of a mother to call the cops and assist her husband in fighting me. I could handle him, but not the both of them and had to slowly back off. The cops arrived just in time to stop them from bringing serious harm to me. As a cherry on top I was arrested on charges of assault and battery. It was ridiculous, especially seeing as they had done more harm to me.

Luckily for me my father had been well aware of the situation and managed to bail me out, avoiding juvenile detention. I kept trying to see my Aki, but her parents made sure they were around her at all times.

Two weeks after the incident I received a letter from Aki in which she explained that she wanted to break off the relationship, because she couldn't be with such a violent person, someone that who would attack her parents and hide in dark alleys to spy on her. I knew her parents had forced her to write this letter, that much was certain to me. She had never expressed any of those sentiments before to me. So that one was a walk in the park. I wanted to keep trying to see her and convince her to run away from them but I knew the situation was hopeless and I completly lost faith.

My heart in shatters I decided to move on with my life, so I dove into my studies and made sure I graduated school once I turned sixteen, like my father's plan. Unfortunately fate intervened once more as a couple of months later he was murdered by the triads and my life was turned upside down even more.

Aki soon turned into a distant memory as I sank deeper and deeper into my alcohol-bar and sex- induced depression. I never saw her again and I had categorized it as _just_ another one of those painful memories of my past.

_..._

"Hey! Rokoyu! Still with us buddy?" Mako snapped his fingers in front of my expressionless face.

"What? Oh... euhm... yeah... I'm back." I snapped to reality as I was still holding the frame between my fingers, clutching to it as my heart ached.

"What were you thinking about buddy?" Bolin questioned.

"Aki" I responded with a knowing look while caressing her face in the picture. "Say... you boys don't happen to have stayed in touch with her?" I inquired the brothers.

They both raised their brows in concern and surprise. Mako sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "So... you haven't heard?"

"Know what Mako? Come on bro, spill it out already."

"Aki... she... she died a couple of months ago." he squeezed my shoulder to emphezise his seriousness, something he didn't need to do because I knew damn well when he was being exactly that..

My heart sank in my chest, my stomach twisting around several times and I started to feel sick. Bolin picked up on it fast and handed me an empty trashcan as I puked my noodles back out into the metal bin.

"What? How? When?" I questioned the brothers while breathing heavily in pure shock, wiping my mouth with a tissue.

"Her parents mate, those sick fucks took their torturing to the next level... she couldn't handle it anymore. She... well she ended-"

I held my hand in front of Mako as I realized what he meatn. "No need to tell me Mako. I know where you are going with this." I got up and started pacing the room, holding my hands on my forehead in frustration. "Please tell me those psychopaths were arrested for this?!"

"Yes, they were sentenced to life in prison for what they did to her."

"So... she had to sacrifice her life in order for those monsters to be stopped? Fucking cops! Those assholes didn't listen to me then, and look how it turned out. They deserve to fucking die!" I raised my voice and Bolin nervously twitched in place.

"A couple of weeks before it happened she started writing letters to me." Mako explained as he got up and gripped both my shoulders, focring me to look at him. "She found a way to write without them finding out. She wanted to write to you, but her letters kept coming back. Probably because you moved out of the Dragon Flats. She found out from the newspapers where we lived and started a correspondence. The stuff she wrote me about were horrible, but I knew I had to keep sending letters back to her to keep the hope alive but..." Mako paused to remove a lump in his throat. I could see he was having trouble telling me all of this. It had weighed on his consience. "... she turned eighteen and they found out about the letters somehow. She tried to run away with her kid since she was an adult and no longer bound to them, but they locked her up in her room for days without feeding her. Then... _it_... happened." Mako sighed, lowering his head.

I walked out from under his grip over to the window, putting my arm on it and leaning my forehead against the glass. I was trying to make sense of this story, but I couldn't until suddenly something Mako had said hit me hard.

"Wait-wait... did you just say she had a kid?!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him again.

"Yeah, I didn't know about it until after she passed away. Bolin and I even helped with the missing persons search for weeks, hanging up posters and stuff."

"What do you mean missing person?!" I shouted trough the room.

"When her parents found the body, he was apparently standing next to them. He saw that she had passed away and ran away. He hasn't been found since. It's one of the bigges mysteries doing the rounds back in the flats. Everyone is keeping an eye out for him." Mako explained

Bolin walked over to a cabinet and handed me a poster. My face turned green again as I looked into the eyes of the missing boy and read the text.

_"Missing: Roku Chou_

_Age: 4  
Sex: Male  
Race: Caucasian  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Auburn  
Height: 4'0"_

_Roku was last seen on Chintao street in the Dragon Flats, wearing a white shirt, red jacket and beige trousers. The police requests citizens to be on the lookout for him. If you have information please contact your local police station, or dial 505-145-4331._

_Roku is a registered firebender and since he is not old enough to be trained there is a warning to approach with caution if found."_

My stomach twisted again, but this time it had nothing left to give. I started to panic and fell to my knees, panting heavily, trying to get some air but it wasn't working. I fedt like I was being stabbed by a thousand needles again. Mako and Bolin rushed over to help me up but I couldn't keep it together and lost consciousness. I tried fighting it as hard as I couldn but was sucked into the darkness. I had to give up and allowed it to consume me.

What on earth had I ever done wrong to deserve this.

...

I opened my eyes again. Mako and Bolin had dropped me back on the floor and had turned me on my back so I could breath in more air.. They had put a pillow under my head and a wet rag over my temple. Bot were standing above me, staring down at me with concerned looks, frightened even.

"Bro, are you okay?" Bolin questioned concerned

"No! I'm not fucking okay Bolin!" I exclaimed while jumping up and picking up the poster from the floor, almost wobbling back over. "Age 4, this can't be right!" I muttered seemingly to myself. "Who is the father?" I inquired while sitting myself down groggily on the couch again, still looking into Roku's eyes with grinding teeth.

"Well, the police said there was no name filed on the birth certificate." Mako proclaimed as he stood in front of me.

I raised my brows. "Of course. I know where this kid is." I said out loud without even thinking it trough.

"You do?" the boys said in sinc, looking shocked at this revelation.

"He's safe. You'll find him in a homeless shelter for kids. It's also an orphanage."

"Rokoyu, you need to explain this to us." Mako said crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down on the table. "Because I can see sitting here that you know more then you are letting onto."

"I found him." I scratched my nose. "Not three days ago. He was in an alley all by himself. He tried to firebend at me. I calmed him down and took him to the shelter, end of story." I explained myself. "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Mako asked

"Why her parents wouldn't let me see her anymore!" I shouted as I held the poster next to my face and looked up at the boys. "He's my son, don't you see the fucking resemblance?" I said while tearing up, allowing the tears to flow free now.

The boys widened their eyes as they put the pieces together, seeing the obvious link. Mako jumped up and kicked over one of the plants in the room while Bolin continued to stand there shocked.

"Why didn't I see this then!" Mako blamed himself. "Oh, sometimes I'm such an idiot." he continued his rambling as he tapped his forehead against a beam.

The boys sat themselves down on either side of me and we sat there starring at nothing for several minutes, unable to comment any further on the matter for minutes, shaking our heads in disbelief.

_"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? I have to get him out of that place. He's my son for pete's sake. I-I have to be a father to him, he obviously needs one. I need to see him, tell him who I am, what his mother meant to me... but... does he really need me? He doesn't know me, I don't know him. I'm a lying piece of shit, a no good bastard that doesn't deserve the love he receives from his friends. I'm an Equalist, an enemy of his kind... my kind... I'm poison. I can't take care of him. I can't be a realistic father to him... I don't deserve to be."_

I removed my hands from my hair. "He's better off without me."

"What are you talking about Rokoyu?" Mako declared surprised. "You're his father! He needs you, just as much as you need him!" Mako exclaimed with a stern look on his face

"No he doesn't Mako. He doesn't even know who I am. He'll get adopted by some nice family and live his life in peace. My life is so fucked up, there is nothing good I can offer him. It's better this way, trust me."

"Perhaps not, but you know what you can offer him?" he placed a hand on my shoulder again. "A father, his _real_ father. We both lost ours to violence. Wouldn't you want one more day with yours on this planet? What wouldn't you give to see him one more time? Come one man, I know you're better then this."

"I would give everything." I snapped at him

"And now you want to take this boy's chance away at meeting you? This is your business Rokoyu, I'm okay with that, but I know what my answer would be. It's your decision and I sympathize with your arguments, but you would be making a decisions _for _him, and I don't think that is what you want. The Rokoyu I knew would never do that."

I nodded at Mako wipping my eyes dry with another tissue "Correct, but the facts still stand. I would be a worthless father."

"You don't know that, remember you saved his mother from those thugs that tried to... you know... A man that has the courage to stand up for the people he loves, deserves a chance." Mako tried to talk me out of it

"...and I'm also the man that failed in keeping his mother safe from those monsters!" I retorted slamming my hands on the table in anger and emotion.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that. You did all you could and the circumstances surrounding your parents deaths made it even more difficult for you." Mako reasoned with me, still one hand on my shoulder.

"I'll think about it" I lied to keep Mako appeased. I had already made up my mind.

Mako didn't have all the info I did and I knew that he would be better off in the orphanage. I needed to get out of the appartment. All of this was to much to handle on top of the other news I had gotten that day. I didn't want to boys to see me break down even further. I got up from the couch.

"Boys I don't think you will mind if I miss your match tonight. I need to process all of this." I pointed at the poster clutched in my hands, almost clinging to it like a junkie to his stuff. "... and everything that came out here tonight stays in this room." I declared and both of the stared at each other for a couple of seconds in worry. I grinded my teeth and bit my lip. Boys have I made myself understood?" I asked firmly and both of them nodded at me weakly. I hated having to sound so cold but I needed to get my point across.

"We got your back Rokoyu." Bolin said.

I walked over to the ladder and started descending. "Oh and if you see Korra tonight just tell her I got sick from our little dinner and went home."

Mako looked down on me while I continued my descend from the top of the hole "You really like her don't you?" I stopped halfway and looked up at him

"What?"

"Korra... you really like her"

"None of your business." I gave him a half smile as I released the ladder and dropped to the floor. I looked up at him one final time and sighed. "Besides Mako, what you said earlier about me not making decisions for others?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not the Rokoyu you knew back then. You realize that right?"

"I do."

"Good." I nodded weakly and left his viewpoint.

The next hour was a blur. I stumbled through the streets without any purpose or goal. I eventually found a bar and started pouring shot after shot down my throat. The bartender eventually stopped taking my money and kicked me out of the establishment as he wanted to go to bed early. I wandered the streets some more and surprisingly found my way home in my shitfaced state. I didn't even know what time it was anymore.

I tried putting the key in the keyhole of my appartment, but failed miserably. I started cursing loudly at my failures when suddenly the door swept open. Daskana stood in the doorway with her night robe around her, glaring at me with pure anger. She wanted to start scolding me, but I didn't even give her a chance to do that. I embraced her and pushed my face into her robe, crying and weeping like I had been doing for hours. Nothing I mumbled made any sense to her. She was shocked to see me like this, like I said, crying wasn't something I did often, if at all, so this must have been a culture shock for her.

She knew what to do in case of alcohol abuse, so she gave me her preferred cold turkey treatment. She pulled of my clothing as I was shaking too much to even help her with such a difficult task. She shoved me into the shower an allowed ice cold water to run over me. There are many ways to sober up, but a cold shower definitely does the trick. After it was finished I was at least able to put on my own nightwear again and stumbled to my bed. Of course I was still pretty drunk though and just dropped myself on my bed without moving to much of the covers. I allowed the darkness to take me again and the last thing I remembered was Daskana putting a blanket over me to keep me warm.

_"She does care about me." _were the last words I thought to myself before I passed out again

...

I woke up violently, sweating and panting. I was in my own room and that fact was a big surprise to me. How on earth had I gotten here? The last memory I had about the night before was inside the bar, me pouring some more alcohol down the drain to sooth the pain. I suddenly felt the rush of my enormous headache pain my head and I dove into the pillow, trying to numb the feeling, but it didn't quit work. I felt like someone was constantly hitting me with a flat hammer. I realized from the little bits of sun coming through the blinds in my room that it was already morning. And boy what a morning it was.

The door to the room swung open and Daskana entered with a tray. "Ah you're awake. Get up drunk, I've made you breakfast and something that will help that hangover of yours."

I sat myself upright against the wall and looked at her as she put down the tray and sat herself down on the bed.

"How... when did I get home?" I questioned with a raspy voice, the taste of liquor still present in my mouth.

"Around three in the night schmuck."

"Did I say anything?" I asked tentativly, hoping, praying I hadn't revealed anything of the days events.

"Not much really. The only three things I gathered from your mumblings were the words: Korra - firebender and Roku_._ Now can you make any sense out of that, or are you going to keep me in the dark here?"

I had told myself the day before I wasn't going to say anything to her about everything I had found out, and I was going to keep my silent vow. I really wanted to shout and tell her she was an aunt now, but I contained myself for the best.

"Not really... I went to see that healer and she said the symptoms should be gone in a couple of days. After that I did my job and bonded a bit with Korra, as the mission dictates. Afterwards I went to see the match and had a drink before coming home. It got out of hand, nothing to worry yourself about." I lied trough my teeth.

She eyed me with a nasty look and I could tell she didn't buy the story at all. If looks could kills he would have stabbed me right trough the hart there and then.

"_Okaaaay_... if you don't want to tell me the truth, then that's fine. It's your burden to carry not mine, you're a grown up after all. Eat you breakfast and drink this up." she pointed at a cup with a green substance.

"What's that?" I questioned as I lifted it up and squinted my face at the green stuff.

"It's a shake, made it myself. You don't need to know what's in it, just drink it up and you'll be able to deal with the day without falling over after every step you take. Once you're done meet me in the kitchen. I'm going to give you the low-down on tonight's operation, that is if your still offering to help?"

"Of course, I always keep my promises." I nodded my head at her

"Good!" she responded

I did as she said and swallowed the green substance. Disgusting didn't even do it justice, it was repulsive and gross, making my stumoch wanting to eject the substance in an instance. It took my utmost best to keep myself from throwing it back out. Dasakna handed me some water to wash it down better, and I ate my breakfast in silence while she sat in a chair, inspecting her fingernails, almost seemingly standing watch on my behalf . For once she had actually gone through the effort to make breakfast. No more damn seaweed some for me! I chewed down on the goods and was surprised to find it was delicious. She was a great cook, if only she actually cooked more often. That'd be great actually.

_"What have I done to deserve this?" _I questioned myself as we shared a sideway glance.

"So, who would have thought your girlfriend would make for such an excellent pro-bending player." She teased while kicking her chair back and forth.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, brows raised and she seemed equally confused by that response.

"You did see the match right? The Avatar played for the Fire Ferrets and saved their skins from being disqualified. Her interventions means they are now officially placed for the tournament. Of course, having been there you know what I am talking about?" she teases again as she came closer to the truth, not that I was going to give it to her.

I pretended the little slip up hadn't occurred and shoved another spoon of food in my mouth. "Sure, one hell of a player she turned out to be, but since when do you listen to pro-bending?" I asked with a mouthful, diverting attention away from what was needed to stay hidden beneath lies and deception.

"Some customers requested to listen in on the match last night and Narook agreed to it. I heard the whole ordeal. I laughed my ass off when they wiped the floor with her, but when she pulled herself together and ensured victory for the team... that's when I realized she's not going to be an easy target, as you have so blatantly put it, but since you told me you were there last night, you came to the same conclusions as me." she teased with a slight bit of venom rolling off her tongue.

She got up from her seat and walked towards the door in an arrogant pose, knowing damn well that there was a lot more to the story.

"I thought you left after you shift ended?" I questioned her as she touched the doorhandle.

She stopped and furrowed her brows at me. "Ah about that, no I went back a couple of hours later. The next time you dare to bring that whore to my work... things might get nasty. Stuff that in your thick head, _brother_." she sneered once more with venom at me while storming out of the room.

I knew she was right, better to keep those two separated for now... What concerned me more was that from her tone I could tell she too was keeping something secret from me. If only I knew what it was. It had something to do with Narook, this much was certain.

I ate the rest of my breakfast, pondering the situation over and regained some flashes from the day before. How I had found out about me being a bender, how I had decided to unlock my bending, how I had learned about Aki's fate and that I had a son with her named Roku. A boy I rescued from the streets not only two days earlier.

_"Fate has got to be messing with my head. It's almost as if the cosmic energy just likes to prove my way of life wrong..."_

My decision on the matter still stood. Roku was going to have to stay in the orphanage and be adopted by a family that would treat him nice. Hopefully one in the Fire Nation, the homeland of his natural element, far away from the shithole that Republic City had become, far away from the poison that was me.

Concerning Aki, my old lover, the mother of my child, my guilt was massive at that point. I had suppressed her memory to the back of my mind. No attempt had been made in the last three years to save her from those monsters. I had the means and resources to do so, a crew of the best nonbender warriors in the city, and all under my direct command. We would have wiped the floor with those freaks, and I would have rescued her. I could have proposed to her, making her my wife, so that I could protect her until the end of my days. I had negelected to any of that, all because I had been so hard at work to build up my career and the movement. I had tossed the right thing out of the way for my desire for revenge. I was a monster, and didn't deserve have to have Roku as my son... who on earth could argue with me on this one if they had all the info to judge.

I lifted myself out of bed and found my clothes from the day before had been washed and folded onto a chair. I wanted to put them on, but then I realized I needed to get some business done that day, important Equalist business, so I lifted myself in one of my trusty suit and went to check up on my sister in the kitchen. To my own surprise that green stuff Daskana had prepared for me worked wonders and the headache had numbed considerably, but the guilt and shame of the revelations would probably stay a part of me for the rest of my days.

I sat down with her while she explained me how the operation was going to unfold, and what my part in it would be. One team would stack up on the front door while two secondary teams would kick in the back door. A simple surround and crush tactic that worked every time. By having them believe the frontal assault was the most powerful one they would focus all attack in one direction, only to be raped in the ass by my sisters advance.

Once Daskana had outlined the final details about the mission I decided to fill her in on what happened to Aki. They never were friends, but at least she had given her blessing on us being a couple back in the day. So by logic she deserved to know the fateful end of Aki Chou.

"Daskana, do you remember Aki?" I questioned her, trembling a bit at the sound of Aki's name.

She raised a curious brow "Of course... why do you ask?"

"She's dead, did you know that?"

"_Nooo..._" she held her hands in front of her mouth "What on earth happened to her?"

"Her freak parents happened, those monsters drove her to suicide..."I pointed in the air as if directing my finger towards the direction where the Dragons Flats were located.

Daskana realized this must have been the reason why I had gotten so drunk last night and jumped over to give me an tight embrace.

"That's terrible! I'm _so sorry_ for giving you a hard time this morning." she said as she wept a couple of tears onto my shoulder.

I couldn't cry anymore, I had no more tears to give after the night before. Of course there was a hella more to the story, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the rest. It would be too much for her to handle. She was already a wreck form hearing the little I did allow her to know.

Our embrace was warm and it gave me more comfort then any bottle of scotch could give me. It's amazing how fast you forget that when you stare down to the bottom of a glass. We stayed there for a while, talking softly about what a nice girl Aki had always been. Eventually Daskana decided to take a fresh shower to shake off the cold feeling. I couldn't argue with that one.

We agreed to meet up later for the mission and I left for work. My first stop was the bank where I picked up the required funds to pay miss Kaza. Then I walked past the orphanage, standing outside of the main doors and staring up at the many windows. I wanted to go inside, really I did, but it would only complicate things to such a degree it would become unbearable. It pained me to know my own flesh and blood was in there, and that I was a coward for not going to see him. I forced myself to walk away until I reached my office.

At the office Aya handed me all my messages and documents that needed to be signed and got to work. The day unfolded painfully slow, making me doubt my decision even more. Mako's words saw to that. I bit trough it and grinded trough the paperwork that had been stacked up because of my lack of activity from the last couple of days. I once again instructed Aya to get me some food when lunch came around.

"Aya, can you go an grab me some roasted Komodo Chicken." I called out trough the door. "I'm to engulfed in my work to do it myself." She nodded her head and quickly put on her coat "... and bring something for yourself." I added while handing her a couple of banknotes. She raised her brows at this, but left without pursuing the matter.

I worked my way through some tough calls, waiting for her to come back came back with the grub.

"No Mister Falcao I assure you that at this current time and moment it would be wiser to just hold onto your stock of Magmar Steel. The company directors have decided to raise the fixed capital once more to fully ensure the financial stability of the company an convince stockholders that their current losses will be a thing of the past in the up and coming financial year." I rolled my eyes as Aya cam back inside, she let out a small laugh as she watched me struggle.

"If you think it best Fire then I trust you on this matter, but if turns out to be false then I expect to be compensated for my losses."

"Absolutely mister Falcao. Now I'm sorry, but a customer just walked into my office. Do you wish to continue this conversation at another point?" I said with my gentle voice, screaming in anguish at the back of my mind. I was not a happy person when I was hungry.

"No need, we discussed what needed to be discussed. Good day to you Rokoyu."

"Goodbeye Mist Falcao." I slammed the horn down and sighed loudly.

"That guy does not understand the concept of shares does he? You won't pay him a dime when he comes complaining, right?" Aya called out to me as she sorted out the boxes of fast food on her desk.

I walked out of the office and collected my bag. "Absolutely not. He's an idiot and I'll take his money every day. I'll play him like a tune, don't worry. Say... why don't you come and join me in the office."

She raised her brows again in suspicion at my request.

"Sir? What happened to you yesterday? In the two years I've worked for you, you've never asked me to eat together in your office!"

"Well... let's just say that I'm a different man today. Come, join me." I chuckled as I walked back in and dropped myself into my comfy office chair.

I worked my way through my favorite food while she was enjoying herself on some noodles across from me.

"Sir? Can I ask you something... personal?"

The weird way in which she spoke raised my curiosity.

"Sure, shoot." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well a couple of days ago me and some friends were talking about me working here. I told them about you and your..." she coughed. "_reputation _when it comes to women. They couldn't quite believe a man like that never took his chances with me..." she blushed and hesitated before going any further. "Sir, am I not attractive enough for you?"

The nature of her question completely jumped me. In the two years we worked together she never dropped her professionalism, and neither had I. We didn't discuss our private lives. I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or was perhaps even married. I couldn't quite make out if she had feelings for me or was just trying to make an interesting conversation. I was simply boggled by this question.

"Aya... you kindda have blown me straight out of the water here... do I think you are attractive? Sure, absolutely. You're a very beautiful girl... sorry... I mean woman, and I wouldn't mind sharing my sheets with you, but I don't think we would make a very good match. We get along fine professionally and I don't think we need to complicate our work experience. I find this question awkward Aya, be honest with me, do you have feelings for me?"

Her face turned even more red and she looked down at her noodles in shame.

"There was once a time when I did sir." she admitted, growing even more red. "We had been working together for several weeks and I tried sending you small signals, but you never picked up on them. At first I felt hurt, because I thought you were playing some sort of sick game with me, but then I realized you truly had no idea. So to get over it, I worked harder than ever before, and eventually got over my crush on you."

"Aya... I don't know what to say..." I stumbled over my words. I really had no idea that she once had felt that way about me. "Look..." I tried to assemble the right thing to say "I'm sorry if I ever offended you by not responding to whatever you did to get my attention. I never wanted you to feel hurt. I'm truly sorry Aya, but my reasoning still stands. We make a good team professionally. I told you yesterday that I don't know what I would do without you and I meant it. You'll find mister charming one day. A pretty girl like you won't stay single." I smiled and she smiled back.

"It's fine sir, I understand you position. I'm going to let you eat in peace now."

She placed the bowl of needles back in the box and left my office. I wanted to stop her and peruse this conversation further to ensure there wasn't any bad blood between us, but respected her decision and left her alone. It must have been hard for her to keep this a secret for me for so long, so she probably needed some time alone to process it.

I finished my meal and continued work. Paperwork had to be one of the most tedious aspects of my job and I hated every second of it. I thanked the spirits when I spotted a familiar face enter the building. I walked out of my office to greet the newcomer.

"Mala! Welcome to my office. You can follow me inside if you would like?"

"Ah thank you Rokoyu." she said while nodding at Aya who was sitting behind her desk.

I could sense Mala was quite excited to get the sale over and done with so I hushed her inside. Who wouldn't be happy on a payday like this.

"Aya? Can you bring in the contracts?" I called out to her as I let Mala enter."

"Of course sir." she responded while removing the paperwork from a drawer of her desk.

We settled in the office and started the formalities. Mala and I each held a copy of the contract and I read all the contests out loud while she followed me on paper. Aya had been so kind to bring us some jasmine tea so that I occasionally had the chance to wet my mouth. From time to time I could see from the back of my eyes that Mala was constantly looking over towards me, licking her lips along with it. She was one hot little gal if you asked me. We finally got trough the last page and I sighed in relief that the most tedious part was over.

"So Mala, everything in order, or do you have any objections to the contents and requirements of this contract?"

"No Rokoyu, seems like your assistant added in all the necessary clauses and information. I'm happy with this document as it is."

"Good, then I suggest we get to the most important part." I chuckled a bit cheecky.

I got up from behind my desk and laid both copies next to each other. We both signed each required field on each copy and finalized the deal with a handshake. I stepped back behind my desk and removed a large painting from the wall, exposing a large safe behind it.

"Well well Rokoyu, that's quite some hardware you got there." she teased.

I could have sworn she was hitting on me. Our meeting two days ago had gone the same. There was some serious sexual tension between the two of us, but I couldn't allow it to get the better of me. I had to make my sabbatical last longer than five months, so I let her comments slip, pretending I was to focused on the safe to notice her teasing. I pulled out the bag the bank had put them money in and placed it onto my desk. Mala leaned in for a better look as I unzipped it.

"Wow... I've never seen this much cash before." she stated, eyes sparkling as she eyed the bills.

"You can count it if you like, each packet is a thousand Yuans and the bank assured me there were 75 of these in here. If you don't wish to count it then I would still like to show you this note. It is a grantee from the bank manager that when the bag left the bank it contained 75.000 Yuans. Honesty goes before anything in this business and I provide top service in that department."

"No, I trust you, if you guarantee it's all there then I wouldn't even dare to suggest otherwise."

"That's fine either way." I said while handing her the bag, I placed her copy of the contract in the bag and zipped it up again.

I held out my hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mala. If you don't mind I would like to request my senior editor to give me monthly updates." I chuckled

"That won't be a problem _boss." _she said, licking her lips on the word boss. She shook my hand stern and both our eyes locked. She leaned forward closer to my right ear. "... and I wouldn't mind if the boss took me on his desk, right here, right now..." she whispered teasingly, attempting to seduce me.

_"Hold it together Rokoyu, don't do it.! You've got enough shit on your plate as it is."_

I let go of her hand and took a step back.

"Thank you for the offer Mala but let's keep this relationship purely professional. You're a very attractive woman but let's not go down that road."

"Okay Rokoyu, I'm an adult, so are you. If you ever change your mind. My door is always open to you..."

I nodded my head and she left my office. I followed her out to the main door.

"You're not on foot are you? Wouldn't want some thugs to take that bag of you now." I asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, no problem, I have my own Satomobile." she replied with a smile.

"So... good luck, and here's to a fortuitous relationship Mala." I said as I opened the door for her and allowing her to leave

"Likewise, see you in a month Rokoyu." she said and I repeated the same words.

I watched out of the window to make sure she left in her car unharmed. She was carrying a lot of cash, making her a prime target for criminals. It all went smooth and I stared until her Satomobile was completely out of my view.

I turned around and saw Aya was eying me with two curious eyes. "Ah yes Aya. I need you to file the paperwork we just signed at the chamber of commerce. I also need you to sell off several of my assets, today. I will hand you a list I put together before lunch. Tell them to put the funds on my personal bank account."

"Today?" she muttered disaponted. "Yes Aya, today. It's three PM now..." I looked up at the clock. "... if you hurry you can get all of this done in an hour. I'll stay here and close up shop around five. You can go home after you file the paperwork. Consider it a small token of my appreciation for your work here."

I didn't need to tell her twice. She rarely got to pinch an hour of her work time and she quickly saw that she was getting the better deal here. She left with all the paperwork as I returned to my office and got some more work done.

I spent the next two hours grinding and sliming some more customers in buying stock. I closed up shop and bought the book Tenzin had recommended for my _recovery_ along with some dinner for myself.

I went home and ate my dinner in peace, trying to temporarily forget about my inner demons. For most of the day my work had distracted me but now I was sitting alone in my apartment, and the rollercoaster started up again. A thousand thoughts races trough my mind as I sat there in my favorite reading couch, looking into the darkning sky, wondering what might have been had I been more presistent in he past.

I could have had it all. A house, a family, my father's shop to support them... an honest life instead of the rogue one I lived now.

I pulled myself away from those thoughts. "It wasn't meant to be Rokoyu." I rose from my chair and rushed into my bedroom. "You never were good at being the regular guy. It's for the best. This is your life now, live with it. Equality for all is all that matters."

I put on my uniform and did some exercises to keep busy until the big moment arrived. Daskana had been quite precise in her orders, and I intended to follow them to the letter.

Time to make those triad bastards pay for what they did on a daily basis...


	9. Bolin's betrayal

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**So today we see the more darker side of Rokoyu, he's not perfect nor will he ever be but can he find it in himself to change? I already showed it a bit in a previous chapter when he engaged the metalbender cop and today he grants his demons a bit of a carte blanche, with far stretching consequences.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter IX**

**BOLIN'S BETRAYAL**

"_**The measure of a man is what he does with power."**_

_**Plato**_

* * *

I closed the front door of the apartment from the inside out and put the key in my pocket. I checked my belt again to see if I had enough gear on me pouches and came to the conclusion I had plenty of ammunition to deal with the mission. I checked my gear bag for the last piece of the puzzle and put both my electrical gloves in my pockets before throwing the bag back into the secret compartment. I pulled the lever and it closed like it was supposed to.

I checked if everything was secured before crawling out of the window, pulling my mask over my face and climbed down the fire escape, inspecting the area around me to make sure no one had seen me back out of my home.

Normally I would take a tram, but since I couldn't dress up in my long trench coat I had to go for the sneaky approach. It would take me some time to get over to the designated meeting place, so I had left way too early to give myself some breathing space. The sun was giving the city the last bits of warmth, so I had to be extra careful to remain hidden as I sneaked from alley to alley.

I waited in the alley I had agreed to meet Daskana when suddenly a truck pulled into it and the backdoor opened.

"Get in!" Daskana stage-whispered and I obliged.

In the back of the truck was my team, all present and ready for duty except the one who had been sent home by Daskana. They were all gazing at me trough their green goggles as I sat down on one of the benches. I hadn't seen them in some days, so it was a bit awkward to say the least. Especially considering the things that had come to light.

Corporal Sandor sat across me. He was the second in command of the unit now and he was apparently glad to see me again.

"Master Sergeant Rixen, it's an honor to be fighting by your side once more, sir." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"The feeling is mutual Corporal." I responded while still shaking his hand.

"Actually... it's Sergeant now." He happily pulled at the fabric of his right arm and showed me had three stripes now instead of two.

"My appologies Sergeant. I've been out of the loop."

"No offense taken sir." he nodded his head as I tapped Daskna's shoulder next to me.

"Are the bikes in place Vixen?" I questioned her.

Vixen was the nickname I had given her because one thing these men had absolutely no clue about, was that their new boss was actually my own blood and sister. I had always tried not to call her by her real name for security reasons, and now that she was in charge, it mattered even more that I kept up appearances. Or better: show her the respect her promotion demanded. On equal terms at last. I knew she had to be loving this more then I was.

"Yeah, they are waiting for us in an alley close to the triad hideout. We pulled a big tarp over them with a police insignia on it so no one would even dare to take a closer look."

"Good, that's brilliant actually."

Everyone stayed silent for a time as the truck wobbled a bit over the bumpy roads. One of the men raised his hand, wanting to ask a question. This little motion allowed me to recognize him as Private Ryuu. He always raised his hand before asking a question, a trait he had gained from an old schoolmaster who always demanded the act.

"Sir, might I speak freely?"

"Go ahead soldier." I rolled my eyes behind my mask.

"Well... sir, I don't even know if I'm allowed to ask this, but here goes. What is this mission Amon has sent you on? I mean no disrespect towards your replacement; but we weren't notified at all. It just happened without any debate. You suddenly weren't there anymore. It feels disrespectful towards our working relationship."

"I'm sorry Ryuu, but I'm not at liberty to tell anyone any specifics about the mission. I'm sorry you feel that our separation was a bit... _abrupt,_ but I need you guys to be assured that this won't hamper this unit in any way. Besides I go where Amon wants me to go, this isn't a democracy. The mission is important enough for me to hand you over in the caring hands of the Master Sergeant here. I have accepted my faith and will be around to assist you guys when necessary, that much is certain. I need you guy to give Vixen all the support you can give."

He got what he had to say out of his system and accepted my explanation and nodded his head. The whole truck probably had a high desire to know what exactly I was doing, but there was nothing I could tell them. Amon would rip me to pieces if I did.

The truck pulled to a stop and everyone bar the only two other female members of our crew got out. They had orders to bring up the motorcycles along with the truck driver who was apparently was a simple grunt that had been selected for this mission because of his driving skills. Not too many people in the city actually had a driving license, let alone one to operate a large truck _and_ to be able to drive it fast and effectively. We were lucky to have him around to be frank.

The darkness had fully set by that time and we sneaked trough the alley, climbing a fire escape to the rooftop opposite our target building. I walked over to the ledge while the guys made themselves comfortable on a couple of mattresses they had dragged up there for their stakeout. They had even carved a pai sho board for amusement on the back of a crate that also served as a table. I was impressed to say the least at the quality of the self made board. One of them pulled out his sack with stones and they started playing a couple of games.

I got down one knee close to the ledge, staring at the triad headquarters when suddenly someone held out a set of binoculars beside me. I accepted them without even looking at who gave them to me and looked through the glass, noticing a red hotrod pull up to the headquarters. A guy got out of the driver's side and I could hear him whistling a jazzy tune. Someone else got out from the other side, but I couldn't quite see his face. I adjusted the zoom function on the binoculars but the hoodlum only pulled up his collar higher to remain incognito.

"Guy with the Water Tribe get up is Shady Shin. He's one of our prime targets, I have no idea who the John Doe on the right is though." Daskana said to my left.

I guessed she too was gazing at the scene below and had been the one who handed me the binoculars. I kept on gazing at the unknown figure as the two walked over to the door and greeted the four guards. The way this mystery man walked seemed familiar, but I couldn't quit place it.

"So we're after Shady, huh? Good, I've always wanted to put that smug scumbag in his place. We'll find out who mister mysterious is."

We waited for at least two hours until all bare one scumbag we were after was inside of the building.

"We need to make our move now." Daskana commented as I played with one of my gloves, sitting down on the ledge.

"But we are still missing one guy. Don't you want all five?" I argued.

"No issue. We'll just grab one of the lower ranked members. Amon won't notice the difference, and it doesn't really matter that much. It's mostly Zolt he's after."

"Okay Vixen, let's get the show on the road then." I breathed out and got up, signaling with my finger to the guys it was time and they jumped up, picking up their pai sho tiles and putting them back on their belts.

"So everyone clear on the game plan? Team one moves up on the front while the other two teams come in from the back. Salma and Dasva will bring up the rear for extraction." We all nodded our heads at my sister and started descending the fire escape. "Okay guys, watch each other's backs and let's get this done cleanly." she gave out one final instruction before the group split up.

I moved into position with my three guys in the alley across the building. Once we spotted a mirror signal in the alley next to the target building the operation commenced. We dashed forward and expertly threw our bolas at the four guards at the front door. They were caught completely off guard and were wrapped by the ropes. We moved over them and expertly chi blocked them, gagging and dragging them into the alley next to the building. We prepared to breach the door by stacking up, but when it suddenly swung open I was forced to act. It seemed we had made a bit too much noise and I came face to face with Shady Shin. There was no time to waste and I quickly dashed inside to engage him, shoving him up against a wall while shouting to the others to breach the room.

"Move in now!" I jabbed all of his chi points and charged in after my men.

The benders were shocked to see their hideout under attack and prepared to defend it from the four of us. They started bending at my troops who expertly dodged the fire, earth and water strikes. The furniture in the room took one hell of beating and there was some glass shattering as well. The triads in the room had left the back room door completely unguarded as planned and that worked in our favour. With a batting ram Daskana and her men breached and came storming in, engaging them in the rear.

The criminals were facing two fronts and were quickly overpowered. Only Zolt was still standing and Daskana engaged him in close combat, chi blocking both his sides. She had dealt with one of the most notorious criminals in the city in a matter of seconds. I was quite proud to see how good she had become.

From the corner of my eyes I spotted someone running up the stairs. How had we missed him? He must have been hiding under a table or something. I didn't hesitate and chased after him. The chase lasted all the way up to the roof. He ran up to the ledge and stared down, but it was too high to jump down. I quickly ascertained that this fellow was mister mysterious from earlier. I didn't know what bended so I pulled out my equalist glove and placed it over my right hand.

"Stay away from me!" the scumbags shouted as his chest heaved up and down.

There was something familiar in his voice, a mixture of goofiness and fear, but I still couldn't place it. It made the adrenaline in my body pump even faster.

I pulled out a bola and started swinging them around me. The scum realized his only chance of getting out of his precarious sitation was to fightt me head on so he turned around, coming face to face. My heart basically stopped as I recognized the figure in front of me and slowed down my boa in disbelief, holding the ropes next to my waist.

_"Bolin!? What's he doing here!? He isn't supposed to be here anymore! He's on the right path now. What the fuck did he get himself into now!?"_

Bolin noticed my hesitation and seized the moment, bending a large piece of the rooftop towards me. I was quick enough to realize that I nodded off a bit and needed to dodge. With one quick jump into the air I dodge the block of earth, but that had definitely been a close one. The fact he was attacking me left me without too many options. I could have tried to let him go but we were up to high, then again I was so pissed at him I couldn't care less. The only way out of this for him was back down the stairs, but then the others would catch me in the act, and that was a big no-go for me. The only choice I was left with was self defense. I spinned up my bola again and threw it at the earthbender. He tried to dodge it, but to no avail, he fell to the floor grunting.

"Please no! You don't need to do this sir! I'm to young to die!" he shouted as I moved over him.

He was attempting his utmost best to pull the bola loose, but it wouldn't give way. I shook my head in disbelief that this goodhearted idiot had somehow ended up there that night. I chi blocked him and attempted to lift him on my shoulders, but he was resisting, and in doing so at least doubled his weight.

I put him down on the ground again, pushed my mouth against the built in respirator so that my voice would sound a lot different. "Look... you can either come quietly and I won't be forced to restrain you any further. If that happens. It... will... hurt..." I held out the glove close to him and made it spark a bit. "Is... that... understood?"

He was freighted and pale, all the nerves in his face at snapping point. He realized he had no choice but to comply, so he nodded and let me handle him..

"Okay fatty, time to bring you in. Piece of shit triad scum!" I sneered with venom.

I felt betrayed by him. My best friend, My brother. Mako had assured me they were no longer living this life, but obviously Bolin still was. This betrayed fuelled my anger and made me colder towards him then I normally would be. It was unacceptable on all levels. He knew the triads had been responsible for my father's death. Why would he still run with them behind his brothers back?

I lifted him up over my shoulders again and made my way down to the lower levels of the building.

"You could stand to lose a few." I said while carefully descending down the stairs, but no response came, his fear sweat dripping down his face. I dropped him down with the other detainees and nodded at Daskan, who shook her head as she spotted Bolin. Some of the guys were busy tying up our targets with proper rope, while others were dragging the ordinary guards up the stairs to lock them in the bathroom. I noticed the front door was still open so moved over to slowly close it as if nothing had happened there. Who was I kidding? The noise alone was enough for the neighbours to call the cops. We had to extract, and fast.

Then I spotted I one of the men putting rope around Bolin. "No, not him, put him with the others in the bathroom." I ordered and he nodded in compliance.

"No! He comes with us! We need five men, and we are missing one of our targets. He'll do just fine." Daskana sneered as she stood next to me.

I had to do something. I couldn't be responsible for Bolin losing his bending. It was all he lived for, I could not that hanging over me. Yes I was absolutely furious at him, in fact I wanted to beat him up for it, but he didn't deserve what was in store for the others. My conscience would never be able to handle that.

"Master Sergeant Vixen, a word please?" I signaled her to come to a corner to shield our conversation from the others. "Daskana, what are you doing. You do realize that is Bolin right?" I whispered to her

"So...? He betrayed you brother, _again_. They told you they were not doing this anymore, and here we us catching us in the act. I told you it was a mistake to involve them and now he must pay the ultimate price. I will not discuss this any further. I am in charge here and the final word is mine. You pull yourself together and get real."

"Okay, team leader... if you say so. You're the _boss_." I sarcastically snapped at her.

She was right though, this was her operation and there was little that I could do but man up and take another punch right in the guilt. One more thing to add to my list of things I wish I had done differently.

She raised her finger in a swinging motion. "Saddle up boys! Exfil is in one minute."

We lifted the men up and walked out of the back door, putting them in the back of the truck. Daskana and I agreed to take the last two bikes in the column to cover the rear. I mounted one of the rear bikes and active the ignition. I could hear some of the guys giving the gas a little nudge as the engine noises filled the back alley. I did the same and a mixture of exhaust gases and steam coming from pipes filled the alley.

Suddenly a cracking sound behind us caught both of our attention, swinging our heads over our backs. The back door of the hideout was kicked open with force, causing ever more damage to the already battered door.

For a second I thought the thugs we had locked up in the bathroom had escaped and now came to rescue their masters but only two people came running out of the hideout. To my own surprise it was Korra and Mako! I quickly signaled the truck to leave and everyone squeezed the throttle to get the hell out of there as they followed my order flawlessly.

_"What the fuck are they doing here?" _I thought to myself as I instinctively reached for one of my pouches and threw a smoke canister at the approaching pair, Daskana did exactly the same thing, proving we did in fact had a clear sibling lnk. We flicked the gas of our bikes and raced after the others as smoke covered the entire alley.

The adrenaline was pumping massively trough my body as I nervously kept on gazing backwards to see if they had elected to follow. At first I thought our smokescreen had worked, but then I spotted the silhouette of Korra's pet, Naga, appearing in the smoke. It came into full view with the Avatar and pro-bender mounted on top.

_"It's got to be Bolin right? They came to his rescue. Fuck... me..."_

Suddenly fireballs flying over my head brought me back to attention and I weaved in order to dodge the incoming fire. The tarmac under my bike began to shake, making the front wheels wobbel. I was launched into the air thanks to a massive fissure that had been bend upwards. This had to be Korra's doing. She was an earthbender after all. I tightly hugged the metal frame as I braced for an accident but for some miracle the bike stayed on the road upon impact. Miraculously I managed to stay on it. I punched the gas again in order to stay ahead of my pursuers.

We drove onto a more open place and I pulled up next to Daskana. She looked over towards me and gave me a simple nod, I gave one back. There was only one way this was going to end well for us. If we wanted to get these prisoners out of here, then we needed to distract them, one way or another. In perfect unison we slammed the brakes and slid our bikes to a stop, a mixture of gasoline and burning rubber filling my nostrils. I could see the Avatar on her pet steaming towards u and got a great idea. I searched my bola pouch and threw one directly at the legs of the mighty Polar beast. It worked, the bola latched itself around her legs and she crashed down to the ground face first. Mako and Korra were launched into the air and landed a few feet away from us, both grunting in pain from the fall. We dismounted the bikes and I quickly turned to Daskana.

"You take him... I will deal with her." I ordered, effectively taking over command from her. "Non-lethal only!" I added into her direction for good measure, charging forward.

We elegantly jumped over to them as they regained their footing. Korra was fast to send a massive fire blast in my direction. I jumped as high as I could, twisting several times in the air to avoid the heat. I continued my run for her as soon as my feet connected with the tarmac again.

My inner feelings were no longer that of guilt, more like frustration and anger. I wanted to get over to her as fast as possible, to show her who was boss. I closed the distance and engaged in hand to hand combat with her. I attempted a quick jab to the central chi point of her neck, but she managed to block me with her left hand. She quickly directed another fire blast with her right hand, me ducking just in time. She bended some more fire at me again and I used the back of my forearm to guide hers away from me. She changed hands to counter, but I followed in my defense. She took a single step back and used a sideways motion to spin in a full moon fire kick. I leaned to the left, allowing the fire to come real close, but not hit me. I could feel the heat of that particular attack, and that was not a verry pleasant expierience.

_"Spirits! That was fucking close!"_

She moved her leg upwards to firebend at my head, but I mimicked her and guided her fire away from me. I wrapped my lower leg around hers and pull it down, exposing her right side completely open for attack. I landed about four jabs before backing away. She stumbled back as well, only one good side available to her now.

This match was going to be over quickly. In fact so far this hadn't really been much of challenge. How wrong of me to think it would be that easy... she was determined to fight to the bitter end. I should have known it would go down like that. If only in that moment I had held back.

She stared a bit flabbergasted at me, grunting in discomfort. No longer did her face stream confidence, but rather staggeration, She grabbed hold of her right numbed arm with her left, her eyes in big wonder about what had just happened to her. She was angered and charged forward determined, shooting fire from her left arm and foot in a desperate attempt to keep the fight in her favor, but she should have known the consequences. Her right side was so numb she was completely off balance, and I didn't even have to break a sweat dodging her attacks, bobbing and weaving. She was wearing herself out in her rage, and all I had to do was wait and enjoy the show.

I could hear Mako grunt in discomfort as well a bit removed from us. A sideways glance confirmed Daskana was going to town on him, kicking him to the floor by shoving her knees in his abdomen. Her chi blocking had already cut off his access to his element. At my side Korra was starting to get tired, and I jumped forward, mimicking her move from a couple of days ago when she took down that firebending triad. I grabbed her clenched fists and swirled her around me, gaining momentum and threw her onto the ground hard. She groaned in pain as she rolled over several times, coming to a step near my motorcycle.

I had thought that would have finally done the trick, but she defied that and got back up again, even if was nearly tumbling over again. She was suffering, sweat and bruises visible on her arms. She launched herself at me again with fire, but I sidestepped and shoved her in the back, pushing her back on her knees in order to jab the chi points on her left side. In a last ditch effort she ended her last bit of fire at me from the back of her heel. I spotted it just in time and planted my foot on the back of her boot, pushing it down in an unnatural position. She screamed this time and kicked ferociously back with her other foot. Pain does that with a person. I simply dodged the surprise attack and stepped a bit back. Intrigued if she'd be able to do it again.

To my surprise she once again got back up, limping a bit, a visible mix of pain and anger on her face, even some repressed pain tears.

This was getting silly. Normally enemies had already surrendered by this point, but I should have known the Avatar would never surrender. I sighed annoyed and dashed forward again, determined to bring this to a swift end, pretending I was going in for a simple punch to the face. She prepared her defense and in the last seconds before stricking I jumped up really high. It completely catched her off guard. I kicked both of my feet forward, planting them on her chest. Her face pinched together as the impact impeded her breathing ability. The kick was much harder then I had intended and she was catapulted backwards, once again crashing to the ground in pain... much more pain than before.

She was lying on her side, chest moving up and down rapidly, her eyes blurrily looking around her. I walked up to her, not wanting to get up again. I brought my boot down hard in her ribs, hearing another loud groan from her. I had stomped her so hard she cringed up a bit, clutching her ribs, breathing heavily, at least trying to.

"Stop it you freak! Stop hurting her!" The disabled Mako shouted from a short distance.

He had a vailiant point. I had already gone way further than necessary, as this wasn't how I usually did things, but her insistence to continue the fight had fuelled my desire to dominate this little battle of faith.

I crouched down over her back and jabbed the remaining chi points. Not that she had any fire left in her, but better safe than sorry.

I dragged her over the floor by one arm and threw her into Mako, who still had some movement left in his arms. He reached for her arm and pulled her on her back so she could breath properly again.

We should have left that instant, but I was so drunk on power I decided to have a bit of fun. I slowly strolled over to them. Daskana, standing next to them, prepared to knock them out if they moved a single muscle.

"We should go and join-" she tried to get us moving, but I wouldn't let her.

"Shut up." I snapped in a downgrading tone, lowering myself in a dominating position over the both of them. I pushed my mouth closer to the respirator again in order to disguise my voice. "Well... well... well, what do we have here? The Avatar and her boyfriend have come out to play..." I arrogantly teased.

"You give us Bolin back, and we back off!" Korra grunted, seemingly still in agony. As far as I could tell there was no bleeding so I assumed I had perhaps sprained a few things and that she would only have some severe bruising after this. I was not a healer so I couldn't be sure, then again, at that moment I didn't really care either.

I shook my head slowly "They way I see things, you are in no position to make any demands Avatar. You should count yourself lucky that you are destined for greater things, because I would have no issues with ending you here tonight. You believe yourself to be some all powerful being?" I said in a mocking tone, the scowl on her pained face growing. "Clearly... you are not... because a simple nonbender just wiped the floor with you, literally. Perhaps the two of you should go back to benderschool for a while, think about that he next time we face off. It was nice meeting you... _Avatar_." I teased once more, rolling the R's of her title.

I got back up to my normal level and left them there, nodding at Daskana. We mounted our bikes and we started the engines. I watched as Mako tried to pull himself up again, meaning Daskana must have missed some of the chi points that were utilized by his motor control. He pulled Korra to her feet, supporting on each other.

"You cowards come back here!" she shouted in our direction as he put her arm around him for support. We didn't comply of course and took off, laughing loudly.

We headed towards the underground prison, leaving the normal road, driving into the concrete sewage system. The metal bars that covered the tunnel were still raised from the truck entering and we drove into the dark corridor, lighting the way with our lights. Daskana flicked a switch on her bike and a side door opened trough which we found parking lot. We parked the bikes with the rest of the other machinery and walked back out of the small garage, closing it via a remote on the wall. We stepped onto one of the electrical trolleys and Daskana manned it, while I sat down next o her.

"Brother... whew... I thought you were going to kill her. Good to see you are still in there... I almost thought you running after that bitch all the time had soften you up, but boy... was I wrong about that."

"Shut up." I snapped at her

"Why? You did what you had to do, she didn't back off, she kept attacking and paid for it."

"Because that's not who I am! We don't do things like that normally!" I nearly screamed, unleashing allo

"Hey, calm the fuck down, we still have work to do."

"Don't act like what I did was okay. She was down on he floor and I kicked her for good measure. I just... I just don't feel that it was necessary." I sighed. "I've had such a shitty couple of days and I took it out on her."

"Well if it bugs you that much, you might as well help her recover from it, you know, getting closer to her and all that."

The trolley stopped at the central processing area. The guys were unloading the prisoners and taking mug shots of them. Quang stood nearby, watching over proceedings until he noticed us coming off the trolley. He walked over to us, a grin growing under his mustache.

"What happened? Where did those two suddenly come from?" He questioned. He must have already been briefed by our group about our unexpected troubles.

"They came for him." I pointed at Bolin while they were taking a mug shots of him, sweat streaming down his face.

"What does the Avatar want with that criminal? It doesn't make any sense."

"It does when you know that's Bolin, one of her teammates on the Fire Ferrets." I explained, while crossing my arms over my chest.

"We took them down, there is nothing to worry about." Daskana completed with a curt nod. "Mission accomplished, almost completely like plan."

Quang moved closer to me, shielding us from the others. "She didn't recognize you, did she?" he whispered.

I shook my head in return. "No, at least I hope not. I shall find out tomorrow I guess."

Quang now shook his head. "You are not going anywhere Master Sergeant. Amon has put you in charge of the prison until the revelation. It's your responsibility to keep these men in line for now. We still have a lot of work to do, so he felt you were the right man for the job. He wants no mistakes on this."

I was not too pleased with this information, turning to my sister. "You didn't inform me of this... why?"

She shook her head back. "I didn't know, get off my case asshole."

She left the conversation and ushered the crew into a line, congratulating them on a job well done, informing them they could go home for now, they had deserved that privilege after such an op.

"She seems to be adjusting well to the new situation." Quang commented, that smirk still etched onto his face.

"Too well for my taste. She's getting cocky, and that might get people into trouble."

"Relax, if she look a bit like you she should do just fine." he joked.

"That's what worries me." I joked back, finding the irony in those words.

"Well..." he looked down at his watch. "...I'm needed elsewhere. The warden should be in his office. He'll hand the control of the prison over to you once you're ready sunshine."

Quang left soon after with Daskana. I stayed as ordered, continuing observing how the detainees where chi blocked again and chained with platinum cuffs to the floor of their cells. I walked over to the warden's office and he was already standing in the doorway, keys in his hands.

"I've been informed that I should hand over my command to you Master Sargeant Rixen." he opened and I nodded.

"That is correct Sergeant." I replied

"Here you go sir." I took the keys from him. "Change of the watch is at seven in the morning and one again at seven in the evening." he explained, saluting me before taking his leave.

I stepped into the small office and threw the metals on the desk. I sat myself down behind it and lifted my feet onto the metal, having a moment to ponder about that nights events. Not only Bolin's betrayal, but my own violent actions towards Korra and Mako as well.

_"You are one piece of work you know that? That was totally uncalled for. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

It was the uniform, once I put it on I became someone completely else. It made me feel powerful, and as such I lost track of what I was doing sometimes, as if I engaged some kind of automatic pilot that I couldn't switch off. Even when not wearing the gear sometimes I could act much more angrier and violent then I wanted to be. The real me would never even dare to hurt a woman, let alone a girl I like that much, once I put that mask on I could be a monster, end of discussion.

Before Korra came to the city I was confident of most of my actions, not even doubting their morality, but given the revelations of the past couple of days I realized once again that I was not a hair better then the people I fought against. I started to doubt my own promise of becoming a better man, so far I had done nothing of worth to indicate I was honoring my own words.

_"And I want to become a better person? Give me a break, there is not a single act in this world that can set all of this straight."_

Because of that perhaps the best course of action was to revel in the violence. To accept my fate as a nonbender, and see this revolution trough, stopping the Avatar in her attempts to quell our uprising. Undoubtedly tonight's events had pitched her against the Equalists for good, that was totally on me, not that Amon wouldn't have done it at some point. I was being forced to decide whether to keep my own promise, or allow my hatred to consume me and accept that it just wasn't meant to be, me being a bender that is.

I took some time but eventually I made the decision not to act on either, letting things unravel for now. It would not aid anyone if I started letting my doubts getting in the way of either life, that of Rokoyu the broker, and that of Master Sergeant Rixen.

_"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Yeah, that's the way forward for now."_

I got back to work, after all Amon's orders still stood, people didn't need to think me weak or incompetent. It would allow me to temporarily focus on something else.

I got up from the office chair and activated the intercom system. "All guards are to report to the main courtyard, Rixen out!" I barked trough the microphone, hopefully catching everyone's attention.

I marched out of the office to find men and women dashing for the main courtyard in a hurry, me following them at a normal pace. All the grunts that worked in the facility lined up in several rows in the courtyard, straightening their backs. I walked down from the platform slowly, head held high, chest forward and my hands tightly behind my back, stopping right in front of them

"Do you maggots know who I am?" I raised my voice inside of the mask.

" Sir, yes sir!" they shouted in choir

I started pacing in front of them. "Good! I don't know how you do things normally down here, but let me be very clear. I will not tolerate any slaking, nor will any of you be allowed to leave before this shift is over. We have some very valuable targets in our holding cells tonight and they will need to be chi blocked every twenty minutes. I know the effect normally lasts forty five minutes to an hour, but these prisoners are the best at what they do. They are triads, some of the most fiercest benders at there who will stop at nothing to save their own hides. We have to be extra careful." I paused for a second observing their reactions. One of them stared at his feet nervously, slightly shaking his head. I stomped between the rows of grunts until I was very close to his face. "Do you have a problem with that soldier?" I breezed, my displeasure with him clear to read.

"No-no, not at all sir! It's just..." he stopped, hesitant to further explain himself. He was rather short to be a fully grown man, and I had a small suspicion he wasn't an adult, on the other hand I really couldn't give a single shit.

"Speak private!"

"One of those men is famous sir, he's Bolin... an excellent pro-bender and-"

"So? He was found running around with the triads tonight, and now he's getting what's coming to him." I didn't really mean that statement, but Bolin's actions were still to fresh under my skin to simple move past them. "If your conscience can't allow you to do your job, then perhaps I have no use for you down here?" I scolded him firmly, leaving him shaking in place.

"No sir! Don't send me away, please! I-I'll do my job, you have my word on that."

"Good. That goes for the rest of you." I stared around me, the men and woman unwavering. "If any of you do not have enough believe in our cause, then I suggest you find another order to serve. These men are benders, our enemy, and don't you dare forget that!" I shouted to the rest of them.

I slowly backed away from the short chi blocker, walking back up the stairs to the platform until I was overlooking them all. I gripped the railing and took a deep breath of air.

"Any of you who no longer wish to be here, you may now leave, but know that you shall be shunned from the movement. Failure to keep us a secret will result in severe consequences. So... anyone interested in that?" I asked, this time more gentler.

Nobody moved a muscle, indicating they were all onboard. "Excellent, this is good teamwork people."

"Sir, yes Sir!" they shouted in unison again.

"UNIT DISSMISSED!" I screamed, making my voice echo trough the facility.

Like a colony of ants the perfect lines broke apart and everyone went back to their designated stations. I approached the man... or rather boy I had scolded earlier, stopping him as he as well intended to go back to his duties.

"Take me to this Bolin." I ordered, pretending I didn't know who he had mentioned earlier was. As I walked behind him; I pulled out a chair from my office and took it with me to the cell, dragging it behind me, making the metal screech, undoubtedly scaring the prisoners, no matter how though they thought they were.

I entered the cell and planted the chair in front of my friend in the wrong direction so I could lean on the back. I nodded at the short chi blocker who closed the door back up locked it. Bolin was sitting on his knees, looking down at the cuffs that chained him down to the floor with a short chain.

"So I've been informed you are Bolin, a big pro-bender." I said gently, trying to break the ice.

Bolin looked up, still looking terrified, eyes so cold and distant it shook me to my core. People thought Bolin was dumb, but he knew enough from his time on the streets when he had worked himself in a bed mes. I could see some rings around his eyes, he had been weeping, something that only fed my guilt over him being there.

"Why am I here?" He questioned, patting his face dry with his sleeve.

"Because you also happen to be a criminal." I softly said, pretending I didn't give a hoot about him.

"I'm not a criminal! I wasn't supposed to be there!" he defended himself, shaking his chains in frustration.

"Then explain it to me, why where you there Bolin?" I demanded, but surprisingly he shook his head.

"Why should I tell you, do you even care?"

"I am the temporary warden of this institute, and I want to know the fine details of my prisoners." It was a lie but Bolin would never sense such a thing.

Bolin sighed heavily and looked down in shame as he began his tale. "I haven't worked for the triads in years. This morning I was training with my team when Butakha, the owner of the pro-bending league walked in and told us we needed to cough up 30.000 Yuans for the championship pot. I told my friends I would perform a street circus with my Fire Ferret pet, Pabu, to raise the money, but the people weren't giving me much."

I wanted to slap my face at the stupidity of his plan, but this was Bolin, you expected stuff like this from him, even if he was nearing adulthood.

"Go on."

"I was just minding my own business when Shady Shin pulled up in his hotrod and threw me a big lump of cash. He told me that if I helped him with this one job I would get a lot of money... all I had to do was stand in the room and keep a lookout for things." Bolin finished his explanation with a sigh. "Guess I'm not even good for that anymore. I didn't even hear you guys pull up to the door."

"You poor chump." I joked with a sadistic laugh. "Looks like you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but my reasoning still stands. You ran around with the triads, accepting their money, hence you are a criminal in my book. Was there no one else you knew that could have possibly loaned you the money, or even helped you find a sponsor?"

I was playing with fire here, but I couldn't contain myself. I had to point him to the big flaw in his thinking process. Would he never pick up a bit of wit like his brother?

"Well... now that you put it like that... perhaps I could have asked Rokoyu to help us. He's a nonbender just like you. You see he's some sort of businessman. He could have helped us find the money, I think" Bolin mulled things over.

_"See Bo, if you would just use your brain for once." _I mentally sighed. "Ah, I've heard about this Rokoyu before. Lost his parents to the triads, and now you're telling me he's still hanging out with the likes of you? Perhaps we should visit that fucking traitor and give him a little taste of our kind of justice."

Bolin's eyes whent wide and he did something I would never hold him accountable for. He lurched forward towards me. I could jerk back just in time and place the chair back down once the chains pulled him down.

"No! Leave him alone, he has suffered enough! I'll stay clear of the triads! I promise!" His voice echoed through the cell, fright all over his face.

This was what I had hoped to achieve with my visit. To scare him so much, he was never going to run back to them anymore, money troubles or not. This could never happen again on my watch.

"What insurance do I have you will keep your promise? What I understood from your little story is that you used to work for them some time ago. It wouldn't make very much sense for me to trust a man that keeps on running back to them, like a random junk on the streets to his kick."

Bolin shook his head. "Sometimes I make stupid mistakes and get myself in trouble. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know Rokoyu considers me a brother. If he finds out about this he'll never talk to me again. I've already had to miss him for two years. I don't want that to happen again. I won't got back to them, I promise, please don't hurt him."

"You seem like a sincere guy Bolin and as such I'll let this slip. If I ever catch you again, I will be forced to tell him... and perhaps knock some sense into him about who he keeps as company."

"Man, Mako is going to be so worried about me right now." Bolin whispered to himself, thinking I didn't hear it

"Oh he is. After we took you from the hideout, he and the Avatar came chasing after us. Unfortunately for them they ran into me and one of my colleagues." I laughed.

"What did you do to them? Tell me they're alive!" Bolin shouted in anger. He was fierce and determined to know what had happened to his teammates.

"Oh they are not dead, do you think I'm that kind of person? I only roughed them up a bit, couple of bruises here and there, maybe a sprained bone or two. Nothing too serious." I dismissed his insinuation that I had killed them

"You monster! Why are you people doing this to us?"

"For Equality of course, this world has been infected by a virus and we are the cure." I got up from my seat and looked down at him "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, do you?" Bolin shook his head. "Well, tomorrow you will pay a big price for your stupidity." I stated. _"And I'll never forgive myself for it."_

I moved towards the door "What are you going to do to me?!" he shouted and I turned in front of the door, on hand on the chair.

"Oh, you'll see..." I said and knocked on the door. The short guard let me out and I went back to my office, dragging the chair behind me, creating that same excruciating noise that reflected of the walls. I was tormenting the prisoners and liked it. This was way too much power for me to be handling at that moment.

I opened the door to my office, only to find a familiar figure gazing over a large city map behind my temporary desk, instantly dropping the chair in surprise.

"Amon? What are you doing here?" I asked tentativly.

"I'm here for an update on your progress." his raspy voice said from behind the mask, still gazing over every detail of the map.

I grabbed the chair back where it belonged and closed the door behind us for some privacy. I moved closer to the desk and placed my hands one them. He was still analyzing the large map on the wall as if there was anything usefull on there that he didn't know already. I realized him placing me in charge of the prison was a ruse to get me separated from the others so he could get informed about my mission. It was clever, classic Amon. I couldn't figure out why he wanted to keep this between us, but this was Amon, he never did anything without thinking it trough, so he probably had a perfectly reason for it.

"What would you like to know Amon?"

"Everything you find of worth my friend. I asked one of the guards to bring us some tea. It's been too long since I've had a private conversation with my former student. To be honest with you I miss those moments."

As the guard walked in and placed the tray with tea on the desk Amon and I switched places. I sat myself down in the comfortable leather office chair while he made due with the wooden chair I had just dragged back in there. The grunt left again and closed the door and was ordered by Amon to let nobody disturb us. I pulled off my mask as I always did in his presence and tossed it onto the desk. He leaned backwards and placed his right leg over his other one.

"So Rokoyu, I have given you time and space to make this work. How far are we with things."

I picked up the tea and took a sip. "On the first day I succesfully made contact with the Avatar. At first I had failed to keep up with her, but I managed to locate her again in the park. She seemed so clueless on how life in this city works. I mean she was eating koi fish out of the pond for crying out loud!" I waved my hands in the air, remembering it well enough.

I could hear Amon chuckle from behind his mask. "Silly girl."

"One thing we could use against her is her apparent lack of knowledge on the struggle nonbenders have to endure in this city every day. She had an argument with one of our protestors in the park and even went as far as making the following statement:_ 'You are oppressing yourselves'._" I said with my best imitation of her voice.

Amon nodded his head as he also took a sip form his cup. "Excellent, I'll have miss Kaza interview that protestor. It's a start."

"Well... a bit later she did something that was actually quite admirable. She defended a poor shopkeeper from being extorted by three dangerous triads, and gave them the beating of a lifetime. You would have been impressed as well."

"No surprises there Rokoyu, pretending to actually care about the people with a noble act here and there is her way of justifying her inability to do what needs to be done."

"I don't know Amon, it did look rather spontaneous to me. She didn't even hesitate helping that man, risking life and limb to crush those bastards."

"Rokoyu, do not underestimate her kind. Do not allow her poisonous ideals to spread into yours. She is the virus, and we are the cure. Never forget that"

"I won't Amon, but the more time I spent with her, the more I'm starting to doubt things, if only ever so slightly." I carefully lied, giving him an inch, hopefully not an entire arm.

"You shouldn't, I have full faith in your abilities and so should you. I've always carefully selected my personnel, and if I didn't see something special in you, I would have never even asked you to help me built all of this. You are determined and fierce, stay loyal to our principles, and everything will fall back into its righteous place once we rise."

"Thank you for your wisdom." I greeted him with the formal Fire Nation greeting. "I needed that, mentor."

I meant it, every time I was felt a bit down, Amon would be right there with his magic words to pick me right back up. I too had missed the conversations we used to have when he were just master and pupil.

"Anyway after said incident I made first contact as instructed and ever since that we've been doing some activities here and there. I have a feeling she considers me a friend and as planned by myslef she also seems to have developed a friendship with my old bender buddies Mako and Bolin."

"Ah indeed, the fabulous pro-bending brothers. I have to admit it was a brilliant move on your part to involve them. It grants your cover more merit. There is now way she would suspect anything now. Your sister informed me a bit about them and how she was pissed you let them back in. I believe one of them is in our cellblocks right now?"

I nodded. "Yes, unfortunately Bolin is in our custody, stupid idiot got himself involved with the triads again, now he'll have to suffer the consequences. I'm sorry we couldn't get all five of them for you as you wanted."

"No need to be sorry, he'll do just fine. The crowd won't notice the difference between that scum." Amon paused. "Anything else you would like to share?" his eyes flaring from behind the mask.

Te way he posed that particular question made a cold chill crawl up my spine. For a second I thought Amon might know more than he was letting onto. Did he know I was a bender? Did he know I had a son, a bender son at that too? Did he realize I had feelings for Korra?

"Rokoyu? Everything okay?" he asked gently and concerned, tilting his head.

"No... I'm fine..." It suddenly daunted on me he was actually referring to the mission. "Perhaps there is something that could be useful, at least for you. I visited Air Temple Island yesterday and her training with councilman Tenzin isn't going as well as we believed. She even told me later she's been unable to even create a small puff of wind. Weird, huh?"

"Hmm...I see... so the rumors I'd picked up were true." Her caressed the edge of his mask, right where his chin was. "So she's failing as a spiritual person. This will play into our cards nicely Rokoyu. This proves you don't need to doubt yourself. Your mission is already delivering valuable intelligence to our cause, and tonight you have demonstrated once again that no one messes with you. You' sister told me about the skill you displayed in a duel with her, and I can only state how proud of you I am, and how far you've come."

The man was like a father to me. To hear him say that he was proud of me was certainly a big boost, perhaps then he could help me with some more advice.

"Then why do I feel so miserable now for being so violent with her? When I fought her all I felt was a desire for power, to dominate her, to crush her under my heels. That's not who I am in real life, once I put the mask over my head I..I... find myself reveling in the fact I'm incognito and can do as I please. I didn't mean to hurt her as badly as I did. I'm finding myself conflicted about how I handled it."

"Hmm... this is disturbing to hear indeed Rokoyu, fighting our enemies is a noble cause, and I would hate to see you get dragged into the dark hole that the feeling power is. I can speak of experience here."

"You do?" I raised my eyebrows

"Indeed... I'm a mysterious masked man who preaches about equality at rallies every week. The desire for more power is only naturally to be present in this line of work. I however never thought it would infect you. Your heart must have been far more damaged then I could have ever imagined."

A silence fell over the room, Amon had this way with words that ensured you hung on every syllable as he spoke. It meant that every time you spoke you carefully selected the words to make sure the conversation remained on a certain intellectual level.

"I use meditation to contain it. I won't promise it will disappear but perhaps you can become more at peace with yourself." Amon advised me while sipping his tea.

"Interesting, I will definitely give that a try." I responded.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either, at home I already had a book on the matter waiting for me to be read. I had bought it in the hope of being able to unlock my bending and perhaps it could serve two purposes, that is if I still wanted to unlock the fire in the first place.

"Any more information that could be important?" He suddenly tried to force the conversation in a different direction

"No, that's about it for now. I could have spent more time with her tonight. Perhaps even help her find Bolin, but I'm stuck here on your orders."

"I know, but I do not have enough faith in the warden. He does not understand the importance of these prisoners... but you do." he pointed his finger at me. "I watched you chew out those grunts earlier. It proves my point." Amon got up from his seat and put his empty cup of tea back on the tray "I'm going to leave you to your duties now, bring the prisoners to this location tomorrow." Amon pulled out four folded up posters out of his pocket and laid them down in the correct order on my desk, it revealed a map with specific instructions were the Revelation would take place. "Your crew has been instructed to pick you and the prisoners up around nine. Chi block them one more time before lifting them onto the truck, that should ensure that by the time I need them on stage their bending is returned to them. I need it to make the statement more visually impressive."

"Message received loud and clear Amon. I'll get them there on time and oiled up for you." I saluted him and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you will, get some rest for now, it's been a long night and you will need be focused tomorrow. I'm really happy about your work here so far."

I nodded and he promptly left the office. I locked the door behind him so no grunt could walk in and see my face. I removed my boots and I untangled the camp cot that I found in a closet. I lied down and closed, my eyes, wondering what the next day would have in store for me.

Probably a memory that would not be the most pleasant of things to remember... poor Bolin...


	10. Showtime

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**The Equalist are having their little revelation today and Rokoyu is right in the middle of it all, hoping for a miracle to save Bolin from having his bending taken away.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter then what you have come to expect from me but I felt it would be a bit off balance if I added in Rokoyu's next moves.**

**Also, if have a question for you guys, so far almost all of the story has been from Rokoyu's POV but would you guys mind it if from time to time I included the POV from other characters to see what they think about Rokoyu and how he is acting? PM me if you wish to respond to this dillema.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter X**

**SHOWTIME**

_**"There is always strength in numbers. The more individuals or organizations that you can rally to your cause, the better." **_

_**Mark Shields**_

* * *

I slept really well that night in fact, the best in a long time. My little talk with Amon had done wonders for me. The fact that I had slept on an uncomfortable camp cot didn't even fade me. I was just glad to have slept so well for once. I had been woken up violently when there was loud banging on the door. I stumbled up and pulled the mask over my sleepy head, unlocking the door only to reveal the short grunt I had scolded the day before with a tray of food.

"Sir the change of the shift is in half an hour, so I decided to bring you some breakfast before I sign of for the day. The prisoners have already received their bowl of rice and have been chi blocked every twenty minutes as instructed."

I signalled for him to put it on the desk and he did as he was told. "Thank you for the food and the update. I appreciate it Private. Is this what you do around here?" To be honest with you I was very grateful for the wakeup call. I almost missed the change of shifts and that wouldn't have been very professional at all.

"Yes sir, I carry messages around and give the prisoners their food." he answered truthfully, the youth in his voice not going past me.

I thanked him again for the food and he left. I locked the door again and removed the mask once more so I could eat in privacy. I lifted the top of the bowl, only to be quite disappointed by its content.

"Seaweed soup... how original..." I nagged, luckily I too hungry to care, so I sipped the soup anyway, despite my disappointment with the slices of bread that had been provided.

The tray also featured a folded newspaper and I unfolded it, chuckling away at the name of the paper.

"The Daily Republic." I said out lout to myself, placing it down on my desk, gazing over the front news. The top article featuring a picture with a blushing Korra on the day she arrived in the city and gave her first press conference. The large black lettered title read: _"AVATAR SUPPORTS NONBENDER OPRESSION?"_

Another smaller italic title beneath it repeated her probably now famous quote: _"You're oppressing yourselves!"_

The fact this article had come to existence thanks to my efforts put a smile on my face. Amon must have been super fast into locating that guy from our propaganda department and setting up an interview with Mala Kaza. The first fruits from our working relationship right before my eyes. No paper had this story. The people loved their Avatar, this was going to shake some people to their cores, and most importantly, drive up sales to a new whole new level.

It was closing in on the change of shift by the time I had shifted trough the entire newspaper and decided to make an appearance. I put on my boots and mask again to observe the change of watch. I walked up to the boardwalk overseeing the central courtyard and watched how one shift assembled to salute me and leave for their respective homes, and how the next one assembled to start their shift. I repeated my little show from the night before and gave them a good scolding with specific instructions.

"... And last but not least. You will chi block the prisoners and assemble them all here in the courtyard for a twenty minute walking exercise."

One of the grunts was quick to raise a curious hand.

"Yes Private?" I commented at his behavior.

"Sir, is that absolutely necessary? We've never done that before." he explained.

"It doesn't matter how you regular warden handles these things, I am not him, and we will give them a couple of minutes outside of their cells. These men might be our enemies, but I will not accept that anyone claims we are a bunch of animals. No one is to badmouth our organization. I won't let them."

I received no more objections and they complied with my orders. I kept standing there on the boardwalk as all the prisoners were assembled in the middle of a circle the grunts had created, every last one of them armed with two electrical gloves and some even with battons.

At first the prisoners were a bit unsure of what to do, but soon they stared pacing around, having a chat or two with one another, stretching their sore limbs. I noticed Bolin stood a bit in a corner alone, looking even more miserable then the night before. It was clear to me he hadn't even slept a second that night. One of the guards next to me who was watching the ordeal as well noticed I was eyeing Bo.

"The last shift informed me he hasn't slept or eaten since he was brought here sir. Apparently all he did was weep and shout the name Mako all night long."

I nodded at him and came down from the boardwalk, the clacking of my boots causing the men in the circle to eye me. The triad members recognized me as one of the men that had kidnapped them the night before as I was the only one there with such a high rank, and their gaze was one of pure hatred and despise. I pulled out my gloves and lifted them over my hands for safety as I breached the circle to have a talk with Bolin.

"Prisoner Bolin." I called out to him, putting my hands behind my back and heaving my chest forward. He walked up to me and nodded his head, not looking up, looking like he had been pulled trough a meat grinder. "One of the guards has informed me you have not eaten anything and that you haven't slept, is this correct?" I asked as gently as possible without my words sounding like I actually cared about him, keeping up appearances.

He shrugged his shoulders, but still refused to look up at me, prefering to gaze at his shoes like a moron. I sighed and decided to show him I wasn't a harass like I wanted people believe me to be.

"Follow me." I ordered. He hesitated as I made a hole in the circle for us to leave. "Come on, I haven't gotten all day." I looked up to the grunts as he slowly approached "Folks, once their time is up I want these prisoners chi blocked and back in their cells. No mistakes or else there will be hell to pay."

The guards all eyed each other in complete confusion as to what I was doing. I knew people regarded my persona as Master Seargant Rixen to be a complete badass who took shit from no one, which of course was true, but I wasn't a monster, at least I hoped I wasn't after the event's of the night before.

I let Bolin follow me to my office while one guard walked behind him as extra security. I opened my door and signaled for him to sit down. The guard wished to follow me inside but I held up my hand to stop him from doing so.

"Bring me a bowl of noodles." I ordered sternly.

He shook a bit in place in confusion. "Sir... euhm... is that... wise?"

"Is it wise to disobey a direct order from a superior officer?" I sneered and he shook his head. He turned on his heel and left my prescience with a fast step.

Bolin was standing in my office, looking dismayed at the furniture and the large map on the wall behind the desk. I closed the door, but did not lock it, grabbing the set of keys from my desk and removed his handcuffs. He immediately started caressing the skin where the metal had cut in all night long. He eyed me with distrust and a certain amount of fright. I didn't blame him, a masked man who's been threatening to expose you cannot be trusted right?

"Turn around." I ordered and at first he refused, but after a quick spark from my glove he complied. "This isn't personal, just so you know that."

I jabbed his bending chi points and he fell to his knees, grunting. I quickly my hands under his arms and shoulder, placing him in the chair gently. The guard knocked on the door and I accepted the bowl of food, placing it in front of Bolin, handing him a set of chop sticks, but he still refused to chow down, gently putting the sticks on the desk next to the bowl. It was much unlike him to do so.

"Eat, or I will shove it down your throat." I chuckled as I looked down at him from where I was standing

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" he asked while grabbing the sticks and practically dove into the bowl of noodles as if we were at the communal pool back home in the Dragon Flats.

"Because, despite the fact I think you're a stupid idiot; I don't think you're a bad person like that scum out there, and I still somehow hope to convince you that I'm not the monster you take me for."

"Then why won't you let me go?"

"Because I take my orders from someone higher up the food chain, and he has deemed that you deserve what is coming to you. Believe me, if it were up to me you would already be back with your brother and his girlfriend, and no, I'm still not going to tell you what we have in store for you." I explained. _"You'd throw those noodles in my face if you knew..."_

Bolin didn't reply because he was too busy chewing on his noodles. I should have known he was starving by know. He had always had been a big eater, eating massive amounts of food when depression got to him. For instance Bolin not eating breakfast was a big deal, call it almost impossible to process. I had to do something knew he was a sucker for being treated nice. It was the least I could do before he lost his bending forever. What a fucked up situation had we both gotten ourselves in.

"She's not his girlfriend." he suddenly spoke, slurping down the good stuff. "I think Korra has got the hots for somebody else."

"Who?"

"I don't know that. It's just what I see. She's not attracted to my brother, and even if I did who the real muse was I would certainly not tell the likes of you."

"Fair enough I guess." I smirked. _"Perhaps..."_

I sat down on my side of the desk and laid my gloves on it. Bolin stopped eating for a second and eyed them.

"Do they really hurt that much?"

"Yes, its plenty of voltage to put a man on his knees. Mine however are special. I have modified it with two extra sets of batteries that can be used to operate a lethal function. It will instantly put your lights out for good if I unleash a full charge."

His eyes widened ever so slightly in shock. "Have you ever... you know... killed someone."

"So far no, but I'm still young, so I imagine this way of life will lead me to it at one point."

"I hope not, you act all tough, but you're actually a nice guy. Why else would you invite me to your office and show my some kindness to get me to eat? I'd like to think that in a different universe we could have been friends."

I twitched a bit in place thanks to that remark. I almost wanted to remove my mask and show him that I was in fact his friend, but I couldn't do that. It would only break the bit of peace he enjoyed and our friendship would have been lost forever. I wasn't ready to see him like that, not yet. We didn't talk anymore after that and once he was finished eating his noodles I put the cuffs back on him, making extra sure they weren't as tight as before, so that he had at least some breathing space. I personally brought him back to his cell and chained him to the floor. When I left a grunt went inside to chi block him again. Needles to say I didn't stay around for that. The things he had said to me, they hurt and gave me hope at the same time. Maybe things weren't as bleak as I thought.

The rest of the day was tedious and most of all, boring. All I did was sit in the office and walk around the facility every hour or so to check if things went as I had commanded. I had some noodles for lunch in the mess and discussed the routine with the guards during that meal. After that was done I had a peaceful nap to catch up on some sleep.

I woke back up around four and resumed the saddening routine of that morning. I suddenly found myself missing the gaze of the sun on me, being locked up underground was nothing for me. Perhaps the fact I was a firebender fuelled this feeling? I mean there could be not other explanation. It's not like I could walk up to the facilities doctor and ask him.

The guards changed shifts again at seven and I had a quick bite in the mess as I didn't need to scold them anymore this time around, they knew what to do. After a couple of more hours of tedious waiting and built up anticipation for the revelation. When it was finally nine Daskana showed up with the crew to escort them to the warehouse where we had our little rally. I handed authority back over to the regular warden and joined the team in the courtyard, assembling the five prisoners and chi blocked them one final time as in instructed by Amon before loading them onto the truck.

Once everyone was onboard the truck I crawled in and sat down opposite Bolin. He looked so terrified I hoped he wouldn't wet himself. I was still angry at him, but I was actually feeling more guilty myself for him having to lose his bending. Bolin loved pro-bending, and now I was going to take part in him losing that skill? I didn't know if I was going to be able to look him in the eyes afterwards and pretend I had nothing to do with it. This could actually seriously compromise the mission, but no one bar me seemed to realize that.

After a long and tedious ride the truck came to a stop again and we removed the prisoners form the back of the truck. I made sure I was the one handling Bolin in order to keep him from falling victim to someone's excessive hate for benders. Maybe I was doing it sooth my conscience? Difficult to tell.

We assembled them at the back of a large warehouse that had been chosen for the event. We entered and I could see we were behind the centre stage that had been assembled for the revelation. Amon and Quang were already present, overseeing the final details.

"Ah I see our friends have arrived." Quang waved his hand in our direction, signaling for us to come closer.

I handed Bolin over to one of my men and Daskana and I walked over to our fellow inner circle compatriots. I knew Hiroshi would not be present for this. He preferred to keep his cover as the largest industrialist of the city safe. He didn't want to wear a mask anyway. As far as I knew he never attended any of these rallies.

Amon spoke up as we gathered in a small circle. "Now that we are all here I would like to say a few words." he stopped a second to clear his throat. "My fellow warriors for equality. Tonight we are going to make history. We will make the benders of this city know who and what they are dealing with. The bending council shall tremble on its foundation and we shall force the Avatar to shudder in utter fear at our might. Tonight we will unleash the most important revolution in the history of mankind, taking an crucial step towards our ultimate goal: Equality for all. I am honored and humbled to have all you standing beside me, even that one member who chooses to secure his anonymity."

The three of us clapped our hands, but because we were wearing gloves the sound was muzzled by the leather.

"Thank you" Amon took a small bow, reveling in the small token of praise. "Now... my friends... the crowd in there is eagerly anticipating our arrival. Let's not make them wait any longer. Form up in a line behind me and have you men bring the prisoners onto the stage at the right cue."

We did as we were told and formed up behind him. Quang stood in the middle while I stood to his left and Daskana to his right. We were joined by two Sergeants that were under Quang's command. Amon stood in front of us like a lone tree in an open field. We walked onto the elevator beneath the stage and took a firm position, eyes front, chin up and hands behind our backs. It was dark underneath the stage and I could hear the crowd whispering, eagerly anticipating the action, because let's face it, these rallies were one big show.

"Please welcome your hero!" A, announcer announced trough the speakers. I could hear the lights go out in the warehouse while several ones activated around us. Typical for Amon to create some drama to make his rallies look more intimidating.

_"Showtime... finally..."_

"Your savior ... Amon!" the announcer finished his announcement and the hatch above us opened and the stage started rising.

I could peak over the edge and as soon as the crowd spotted Amon they started cheering wildly and loudly. We reached the top level and the stage shifted into place. I oversaw the entire crowd now. This had to be the largest rally we ever realized. As far as I could see the place was packed to the rim, people were actually cramped in the space where they stood, but they didn't care at all. Amon was here, and that was all they needed.

Amon walked forward and started his well prepared speech. "My quest for equality began many years ago." he grabbed the microphone from the stander and held it closer to his mouth "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father."

_"Here we go."_

Amon paced to the right side of the stage "One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me." He paused ever so slightly. "Then, he took my face." The crowd gasped in astonishment at the nature of this crime. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." the crowd interrupted him with a massive amount of booing at the mention of Korra. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering."

Amon repeatedly pointed his finger at the crowd and picked up some intensity in his voice. "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change." The crow hung on his lips, you could hear a needle drop if Amon where to keep his mouth shut for ten seconds or so. "I know you have been wondering,:_'What is the Revelation?_' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity and that she has completely neglected her spiritual duties. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality."

_"Yes... so close now..."_

It got really warm in the warehouse, people were finally about to find out what made Amon special and why he had chosen to live his life as a revolutionary. A massive building effort finally shifting into the highest gear.

"I have The power to take a person's bending away." he paused before finishing. "Permanently."

_"BOOM!"_

The crowd gasped for air, and you could hear the whispering pick up in intensity. The word _permanently_ had been the cue to bring the prisoners onto the stage and my men had followed their orders precisely.

The line behind Amon reformed as I now stood behind the four hoodlums that remained. Daskana took Zolt from Sargeant Sandor and lead him up the stage to Quang who took him over again and guided him to stand next to Amon

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome: Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd started booing again, but Zolt didn't care "Ah, boo yourself!"

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," Quang removed the ropes that had limited Zolt in his movements. "I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon finished his sentence.

Amon moved away from Zolt and Quang pushed Zolt in the opposite direction, to give Amon some space to work his magic.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal." Zolt announced arrogantly as he moved in a firebender stance

Zolt started blasting fire at Amon, who weaved through them as if he was moving trough thin air. He quickly closed the distance that had come to be between them. Zolt recognized that fact and generated a quick flash of lighting from his fingertips, his favorite move, they called him Lightning Bolt Zolt for a reason. The bolt charged towards Amon, seemingly able to rip trough anything, but our great leader simply ducked under it and grabbed hold of zolt's wrist, twisting it around and away from himself. The lighting was being shot all over the place but Amon guided it so that no one was injured in the process.

_"Safety first..." _I grinned as I watched Amon dismantled the great triad leader.

He grabbed Zolt by the neck with his remaining hand and forced him onto his knees. He quickly removed his other hand from Zolt's wrist to place his thumb on Zolt's forehead. He was still shooting lighting at the ceiling in disbelief, frozen in place as the magic happend.

The arrogant smirk that had been on his face the whole time quickly disintegrated into utter fear as his eyes started flickering form left to right. The lighting fading in power, turning into simple firebending, eventually only a puff of smoke remained. Amon let go of him and he fell over on his face, eyes still wide open. He groaned in discomfort, but found some strength to got back on one knee and attempted to firebend at Amon, but nothing happened.

The crowd once again gasped for air, I did the same. I had believed Amon when he had told me about his gift but I had never witnessed the act myself.

_"Fucking beautiful..."_

"What ... What did you do to me?" Zolt questioned in shock

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Amon commented and the crowd gasped again.

Quang picked him up and handed Zolt back to a grunt who moved him off stage. Amon walked back to the stander and took his microphone back .

"The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" he confidently declared war and the crowd went mad. They probably couldn't believe it was all true, yet they had just witnessed it with their own eyes, so who would dare to utter anything else.

Once they quieted down I walked forward and lifted Shady Shin on his feet and untied his ropes, placing my boot in his back and kicking him forwards.

I watched how Amon repeated the process man after man until we arrived at the last guinea pig, Bolin. He was the last in the line and every time one of them lost their bending he started shaking more and more. With pain in my heart I lifted him on his feet and untied the ropes.

"Good Luck Bolin." I whispered in the hope of giving him a boost, but the words were worthless to the freighted boy, who was undoubtedly going to lose his bending tonight. I didn't kick him forward like the others, but gave him a little nudge.

He now faced Amon, but unlike the others did not immediately defend himself. He wanted to try reasoning, but that wasn't going to safe him. Only a miracle would.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir." he tried with a goofy grin, but it was clear for everyone to see on stage he was scared for his life. " I think there's been a big misunderstanding..."

Amon ignored his pleading and started walking over to him when suddenly I was being distracted by some noise in the crowd. One man was pushing his way towards the stage, and I realize it was Mako! I recognized him immediately, but before I could even contemplate how he found this rally out there was a deafening explosion on the right side of the room. The people started screaming as a massive amount of steam came floating into the room. It quickly engulfed the entire warehouse floor and the stage as well. The last thing could see through the thick steam was Mako jumping onto the stage, with Amon retreating backwards, urging me forwards with his hands. Bolin's and Mako were still visible, but as unclear figures. I was nailed in place though, not only seconds ago I stated to myself Bolin needed a miracle to get out of this mess, and then it presents itself to him in the form of Mako! I couldn't feel more relieved.

"Bolin, you all right?" Mako's voice echoed through the mist.

"Yes! Mako! I love you!" Bolin answered his bothers concerns, hugging him.

I stepped forward trough the steam to see if the brothers were making a run for it but a grunt interrupted me and ran past me, nearly knocking me over. I could vaguely see him gabbing onto someone, but was quickly dispatched by either Mako or Bolin, my money was on Mako. Their figures eventually disappeared and I was left there standing, unsure what to do.

The steam became a bit less intense just as Quang dashed past me towards the last place I had seen the brother.

"Hey Rixen! Wake up and follow me! They're not getting away that easy!" he shouted and I snapped back to reality, running after him.

I pulled out my electrical gloves and placed them over my normal gloves.

"Right behind you Lieutenant!" I shouted after Quang as I did my best keeping up with him.

For a middle aged man he was pretty fast. We got a better view on them as we moved to the side of the warehouse where the steam thinned out, watching them storm trough a door. We chased them trough that same corridor as they kicked open an emergency exit door. We went through it as well and ran onto a small balcony. Quang looked over the railing and spotted the boys trying to climb down as fast as possible, pulling out his kali sticks, trying to charge them up but it took longer than normal.

"Come you stupid sticks, charge up dammit!" He cursed annoyed.

I pushed him aside and knelt down, placing my gloves on the metal. I watched as Mako looked up and his eyes widened as he spotted the sparks of my gloves coursing into the metal. They scream in pain as they were electrocuted and fell to the ground, still grunting in pain. In the meantime Quang had gotten his sticks to work and jumped down elegantly, sticks first. I mimic his movement and landed right in front of Mako who quickly jumped up and shot a large fire jet my way. I jumped to the left and dashed forwards. He swirled away to dodge my charge, but it was already too late. I placed my gloves on his chest and electrocuted him, swiping my right foot over the floor to make him fall on his back.

For a few seconds or so I looked to my right to see Quang flying over a large earth wall that could have only been made by Bolin. I heard Bolin screaming in pain, so Quang must have gotten him with his kali sticks. Their constant screaming when being electrocuted sends shivers down my spine, but I had a job to do.

I looked in front of me again only to see Mako's fist connect with my jaw. I was thrown backwards by the intensity of the punch, literally seeing some stars, and fell onto my knees. I had fully deserved that one, I got cocky, and guided my attention away from him, lesson learned. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but Mako didn't finish the job either, this while he was standing over me and ready to do so. He sighed and ran off towards the earth wall in order to assist Bolin. I heard Bolin screaming again and Mako launched himself against a wall in the alley over Bolin's wall to surprise Quang.

I realized that what I needed to do was to get over there myself in order to help my colleague in the same manner. I jumped up and saw a large wave of fire knocking down the wall, Quang rolling backwards towards me. Bolin was already down behind Mako, his chest moving up and down from being electrocuted all the time. Mako attacked again and duelled it out with Quang before I could get there. I saw the older chi blocker was handling it and flanked around, leaning down over Bolin. I quickly gazed down to see he was knocked unconscious, several burn marks visible on his chest Quang must have also made modifications to the intensity of his sticks, because normally they only disabled the target, not burn them. It's not like I could hold that against him when I did the exact same thing.

Mako had not been awere of my flanking maneuver, and as such I want to spare him from a similar fate as Bolin. I stoopd up and waved at Quang who caught onto it without letting Mako know. I held out my hands out in front of me in a receiving position and urged him to lead him to me. Quang obliged, pushing Mako backwards with his sticks until he bumped into me and I placed my hands on both sides of his waist.

He twitched in place uncomfortable, amazed at the fact I had suddenly popped up behind him.

"Shit!"

"That's right sunshine, time to go to sleep now." I whispered in his ear before activating the gloves and sending a charge trough his body.

The screaming is almost unbearable but it numbs down once he lost his conscienceless. I had adjusted the charge of my gloves before activating them so he wouldn't get burned like Bolin, but the charge was still enough to down him. The brothers were both taken out with some milder effort, but the effect had only temporarily knocked them out, almost in unison both of them opened their eyes again after again, leaving dreamland behind as soon as they had gotten there. I placed my hand on Mako's foot, and Quang did the same with Bolin, forcing their heels into a painful position.

"You benders need to understand; There's no place in the world for you anymore." Quang commented arrogantly.

"Once again we prove you people are no challenge for our might." I completed his statement, laughing a bit sadistically as an add-on affect for intimidation.

Suddenly I felt a weird sensation, the ground trembling under my feet and was launched into the air together with Quang. We were slammed into a wall with our backs first, unfortunately for us both Quang was still holding onto his sticks. He accidently triggered one and sent a charge trough both of our bodies as I was way to close, touching his shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable as I felt all my muscles contract and a massive spike of pain surged through my chest. The sticks finally deactivated themselves just as we fell onto the ground with a loud smack. Quang had received the full brunt of the charge and was knocked out instantly, but I was still in the land of the living, if only barely. First I thought it must have been Bolin, but he was still pulling himself on his feet, so he couldn't have done it. I snapped my head to the right in front and spotted a familiar figure lurking in a earthbender pose.

_"... of course it's her, who else has a beef with you..."_

I should have known better. If Mako was there, then she had to be as well. That massive steam explosion was probably her doing with some waterbending.

I was sitting on my knees and hands as I glared at her, not finding the strenght yet to get back up like she had done a night before.

She walked forward and spotted Quang next to me.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet, _Lieutenant_." She announced with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"And you..." she pointed her finger at me. "Still think I should go back to benderschool? Yes I know it's you, you're the only bare that other bitch with that rank. Look who's on his knees this time around. Keep that in mind the next time we face off scumbag." she mocked me while featuring a wide smirk on her face.

Oh, how I wanted to smack it off her face, but the reality was I was still to weakened from the shock. Suddenly there was a loud noise on the upper balcony as several grunts ran outside, closely followed by Amon.

"Here comes the cavalry!" I shouted.

For a second or so I thought I spotted a chance in Korra's face. There was a shot shift from confident to afraid, but she moved away to fast for me to be sure.

I looked back up and a certain realization sat in. _"The revelation... she must have seen what he can do... I'll keep this pai sho tile nicely up my sleeve... the avatar has weaknesses after all huh?"_

She whistled on her fingers. "Naga!" Out of a side alley her massive beast pet came charging forward. Mako and Korra jumped onto it while the Polar bear dog grabbed Bolin by his collar and dragged him along as she charged out of the alley.

"This isn't over yet avatar!" I screamed with all my might after her, not knowing for sure if she heard it or not.

Quang finally woke up and immediately started shouting orders. "The Avatar. That's her! Move!"

The grunts moved to give chase, but a deep and raspy voice that we both recognized, and respected, interfered with that intention. "Let her go."

I was still on my knees and hands recovering from the electrical shock and looked up to the balcony to the origins of the voice. Amon was standing over at the railing of the balcony taking in the sight of her flight.

"Amon you can't be serious. We have to detain her-" I tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

"She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power. The police is probably already on their way. It is better that we all disband at once my brothers. Get home safe, all of you. I'll evacuate with Master Sergeant Vixen."

The grunts didn't hesitate and got the hell out of there, but Quang was still too weak to stand up. I looked up at Amon again.

"Get him home Rokoyu!" he shouted orderly before disappearing back inside.

I sighed heavily and lifted Quang up and put one of his arms over my shoulder for support.

"There's a satomobile around the corner." he mumbled in discomfort and I nodded

He was limping while I dragged him to the satomobile, well we were both wobbling a bit after such a shocking encouter. I stopped next to the passenger door and leaned him against the car so he could hold on for support. I held out my hands for the keys, but he shook his head.

"It's not mine, you're going to have to steal it dummy." he chuckled while searching for something in his belt. He handed me a set of lock picks. "You do know how to use those right?" he questioned, slightly downgrading.

I sighed before accepting the small pieces of metal. "Yeah, Amon taught me."

I unlocked the car door and sat myself inside, opening the passenger door form the inside out. I got back out and lifted Quang in his seat. I went back inside an closed my door.

"Do you even know how to hotwire a car?" he questioned my abilities once more. It was getting under my skin. I ripped of my mask, which was unusual for me and threw it on the back seat in frustration. I looked Quang right in the eyes with an deadpanned expression. "I would be a worthless electrician if I didn't know how to do that." I snapped at him with venom. "Stop doubting me, I know what I am doing all right." I added in for good measure.

"Oh right, forgot about that. Come on kid, we don't have all day."

I ripped the cables out of from under the steering column and quickly found the two wires I was looking for, I connected them and the engine started itself.

"Don't call me kid, old man." I scoffed as I came up from under the panel again, glaring at him.

I didn't hesitate and drove out of the alley, carefully watching my speed, making extra sure I didn't break any traffic laws to avoid any cop attention.

"Where do I drop you off?" I asked after driving pointlessly around for a while, all in dead silence.

"My house, it's over in the Dragon Flats. I'll give you directions." he instructed as he bandaged up a wound on his arms.

I followed his directions over to his house. I stopped the car in front of his house and flicked off the lights, sighing as I got out of the car and moved around to his side, opening the door and lifting him out of the car.

"I can walk again you don't have to carry me." he said as I took the first step.

Those words sounded like music to my ears, because it felt a bit weird having to carry a fully grown male around bridal style. I put him down on his feet and he limped all the way to the door, turning around before going inside

"Oh and Rokoyu..."

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes, expecting more doubt and advice I didn't want.

"Thanks for everything, tonight was the first time we fought side by side, and I have to say, you handled yourself well. We make a good team. You _do_ know what you are doing."

I nodded my head and he went inside. I leaned up against the car, having a look around the street, it was dead quit, not a living soul still up at that hour. I felt a bit astonished by the compliment he had given me. It was the first time in three years he had actually said something nice to me. Perhaps from that point our working relationship would gradually improve, but his was Quang, you couldn't be sure of that.

I got back in the car and rode around for several more hours until I found an empty alley far away from Quang's house and mine as well where I could ditch the damn thing. I left it there and sneaked my way back downtown. On my way over there I already noticed the first lights of sun were already appearing on the horizon, my nightly ride having taken much longer then intended, but I needed it clear my head a bit. That fight with Mako and Bolin had been brutal once more, just like the one I had with Korra. What a mess.

I was dead tired by the time I reached the apartment and found empty. For a moment I thought something had happened to Daskana that night as she had left with Amon, but then I spotted a note on countertop in the kitchen.

"_Rokoyu_

_Don't worry about me. I got home safe and sound and had to go to work early today. Sorry about that._ _There's some breakfast in the fridge if you're interested._

_Greetings_

_D._

_PS: I still think you're an asshole though."_

I laughed out loud at that last comment, but too tired to give it much thought. I jerked off my mask and threw it onto the table before marching into my bedroom and dropping myself onto the bed, still fully dressed in the uniform, allowing the darkness to consume me once more. Before it took me in its hold there was one last thought running around freely in my mind.

_"You really are an asshole Rokoyu..."_


	11. Revalidation

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**So today things get more and more interesting between Rokoyu and Korra!**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XI**

**REVALIDATION**

"_**Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**_

_**J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

I slept for at least three hours before being awakened by loud banging on the door, just as the day before. I stumbled to my feet and marched over to the door with a sleepy head, spying trough the peep hole in order to see who was creating this ruckus. To my own surprise I found Korra standing on the other side of the door, trying to spy trough the same peep hole.

"Hey Rokoyu, I know you're in there! I heard you walking around! Come on, open the door!" she shouted.

I moved my hand to the golden door handle but quickly came to a shocking realization that was so stupid I wanted to punch myself in the face. I was still wearing my uniform! I could not let her see it or she would have me for breakfast.

"Just... just a minute I'm...I'm not dressed!" I shouted while running back to the bedroom, almost tripping over my boots as I entered.

I quickly removed the bag from the secret compartment and ripped the uniform off, tossing it in the bag. I hurried to pull into some normal garb which was still lying on the chair, freshly washed.

"Come on! What's taking you so long!" she yelled as I rushed over to the door, opening it and coming face to face with her, breathing heavily, sweat oozing form my pores.

I leaned in the doorway a bit nonchalant, not wanting her to enter just yet. She sported some serious red bags under her eyes, looking miserable to be honest. Not surprising considering she had the shit kicked out of her two days earlier.

"Ho-how did you know where to find me?" I asked a bit uncomfortable, smiling cheepishly.

"Duh, I'm a part of the Fire Ferrets now. Mako and Bolin gave me your address. Is your brain not yet activated sleepy head? Can I come in?"

"Sure, but first tell me the reason why you are here."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The boys told me you couldn't come to the match because you got sick after our little dinner in Little Water Tribe. At first I thought it was some cheap ploy to avoid me, but since we haven't heard anything from you in like two days I got a bit worried."

_"She's worried about me? Perhaps the feeling is mutual after all..."_

I leaned to the right and motioned her with my right hand that it was ok for her to enter. She had a look around the living room and was attracted to the frames on the cabinet right next to the door. I nearly received a heart attack however as I spotted the Equalist mask I had dispatched earlier was still laying on the table. I quickly dashed over to it, praying to the spirits she wouldn't turn around and see it. I snatched it from the table and stuffed it in one of my pockets, where it was safer to be. Thankfully she hadn't noticed a thing, picking up a frame, observing it closely while letting out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Why'd you shave off the beard? It was kinda sexy, gave you a more mature look."

"Euhmm... thanks I guess?" I felt my now smooth cheeks redden. "I shaved it off because it made me look to much older than I really am. Not to mention a metalbender cop told me it might get me in trouble since my ID still features an older photo."

"How old are you anyways? Twenty-two? Twenty-five?"

"Now I'm insulted..." I teased her while crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the table.

"Lower or higher?" she smirked teasingly.

"Lower!" I replied back

"Twenty?"

I shook my head. "Close enough, I'm still only nineteen thank you very much."

"Mmmm... now that you mention it you still look quite young, but on the other hand the way you talk and walk, I'd say you are mature at a very young age."

"Well if you had grown up in my world then you too would have grown up much quicker than you would have liked." I declared a bit harsher then intended.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way Rokoyu. I see the same thing in Mako. He told me what happened to his parents as well, I can see now why you guys have such a strong bond."

I trembled a bit in place, but it was so subtle Korra didn't pick up on it. Considering the events of the day before I wasn't so sure anymore about that bond being as strong as it looked. What friend would do the things I did to his friends? Even if he was under orders, it didn't justify it in any way.

"Well truth to be told I haven't really seen them in like two years. The first time I hooked up with them again was the day before you strolled into town." I confessed to her, eyes locked onto my boots in shame.

"What?" she raised her brows. "But the three of you act like you're thick as thieves..."

"Did they inform you about their criminal past?"

"Mako implied something in that nature yes." she chuckled "Running some numbers he calls it."

"Well if you found out that your two best friends were working with the same kind of scum that killed your father, would you still be inclined to keep them in your circle of acquaintances?"

"I don't know, I never really had this many friends before, but I guess I wouldn't be too happy about it either. I don't understand why did you decided to rekindle the friendship if that's how you really feel about them?"

"Because in the end I still consider them to be my brothers, even if we don't share the same parents. They seem to have found their way to a better path, so I decided it was time to have them back in my life... Anyway, I'm going to heat up some breakfast. You want some?" I turned towards the blinds and opened them to allow some more light from the sun to enter the room. Korra's face turned a bit pale as I turned around again, leaving me a bit dazed.

"Something wrong ko-"

"Rokoyu!" she yelped and her eyes widened, approaching me.

"What? what is it?" I replied as my confusion continued to grow.

"Your face! What the hell happened?" she asked concerned, pinching my jaw to move it towards the light, inspecting whatever it was she had seen.

I suddenly realized what she was talking about. Mako has sold me a firm fist to the jaw a night before, and it must have been a bit bruised by now. Her touch was so gentle and warm, making me feel all fuzzy on the inside. This kind of concern was not something I was used to anymore.

"Barfight." I lied nervously through my teeth

"You're some kind of drunk or what?" she demanded to know, crossing her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes.

"No! I went to this bar last night and one of the patrons got into an argument with the bartender about his bill... and let's say it got a bit out of hand. It took three of us to kick him out and that's when he sold me a firm right one. I've already held some ice against it when I came home. I'm fine, stop doting on me."

She caressed the skin, but that only made it feel really warm.

"Want me to heal it?"

I hadn't even thought about that. I knew she was a healer, she had told me so herself. In fact one thing now made a lot of sense to me. I had expected her to limp a bit, or even have some trouble breathing after our little encounter two nights ago, but she seemed fine. Perhaps a bit sore, but nothing more, at least as far as I could tell. She must have healed herself back into shape, that could be the only explanation. She really must have been adept at the trait if she could heal such beatings so fast. Most people would have needed at least a couple of sessions to get back into top shape, but not her, she was the Avatar after all.

"Sure, there's a tap in the kitchen you can use."

I followed her to the kitchen and sat myself down while she bended a stream of water from the tap. She came closer and held the substance close to my jaw. I knew there'd be a bright glow and closed my eyes. She gently waved her arms trough the air in a turning motion, focusing on the no doubt colorful bruise. It was heaven on earth, I never knew cold water could gave anyone such a rush. For several minute or so I allowed all my emotion to flow free and genuinely enjoy myself. Unfortunately for me it didn't take her long to finish the job, putting the wateer back into the sink. She touched the spot again to inspect her work, me reopening my eyes.

"Looks good enough for me. It might still feel a bit sore from time to time, but nothing to worry yourself about."

"Thanks."

Korra sat herself down, but I could see she was a bit uncomfortable, as if she didn't belong there. I didn't pay it any mind and made myself some breakfast, trying to get her talking.

"So what have you been doing the last couple of days?" I asked and she started ranting about everything.

How she had replaced Hasook last-minute, telling me how intense pro-bending was and all that. Apparently Tenzin had found out about her sneaking out and had gone to the arena to get her to come back home, only to find out to his own surprise that it was the perfect teaching tool for her airbending. It was after that she arrived at the not-so-pleasant part of her story. I was listening intensely as I sipped my soup and soaked my bread in the same substance, having to hear her account of our little fight, fascinating but also heartbreaking in some ways.

"The guys were so happy to make it to the tournament, but then that asshole who owns the league informed us we need 30.000 Yuans for the championship pot. I mean that's a whole lot money, and even I realize that. Where on earth are we going to find that kind of cash?"

"I might be able to help you there."

"How?" She raised one of her brows.

I chuckled. "I'm a businessman Korra, I'm sure I can find someone in my list of contacts that is willing to sponsor the Fire Ferrets. Think about it, almost every top team in the pro-bending world has a company behind them that springs cash for instances like this. Let me think on it and I'll get Mako into contact with someone."

I already has someone in mind: Hiroshi Sato, time for his rich ass to help me out again, all for the mission, of course...

"Couple of hours after we learned about the money Bolin managed to get himself captured by the Equalists. We chased after them, but were stopped by two of those fucking chi blockers." Korra continued her story, the intrigue growing.

I knew the full story, and as such didn't like the fact she was sugar-coating Bolin's hiccup with the triads. I let it slip though, no need to blow my cover over a small little white lie, I had given Bolin a firm scolding from behind my mask, and hoped that was enough for him to stay on the straight and narrow path from now on.

"It was a woman and a man, both higher in rank. Mako got her while I faced off with the guy. He infuriated me!" she slapped her hand down on the table, making my bowl of soup shake. "The way he moved! It was so fast an fluent. There was nothing I could do but keep fighting and getting back on my feet to counter him, but that only made him more aggressive, meaning more pain for me. I'm ashamed to have to admit to it but he went to town on me. He hurt me so bad I couldn't even heal it all in one quick session, it hurts to much to do it myself." she said, lifting her shirt up a bit and showed me her abdominal region.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise, horrified to witness the results of my own handy work. It had been far more worse than I could have ever imagined, she hid her pain well. My stomach twisted in utter disgust with myself. How could I have gone so far? Her entire abdomen area around her ribs was covered in one massive bruise that was both green, blue and black in coloration.

"It's also like that around my..." She continued, pointing at her chest area and I held out my hand, motioning for her to be silent.

"I get it." I nearly wispered as she turned her gaze away from me, blushing slightly.

I got on my knees and went in for a closer inspection. Just as she had done with me I carefully caressed the wounded skin. To my own surprise Korra didn't protest, only wincing a bit at first contact, but allowing the touch. I had to admit that despite the bruising I was pleasantly surprised by her subtle six-pack. You could see she worked out regularly, but it wasn't as developed as some of those body builders you heard bout. It was sexy and pleasant to the eyes.

_"Jeez you pick on hell of a moment to check her you perv..."_

I carefully investigated her ribs, going from on to the other, finding out one of them was hurt badly, others also in distress.

"You need to see a healer about this." I looked up at her, but she rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down again.

"I can't do that. If the press gets a sniff about any of this they'll rip me to pieces. Didn't you see that article in The Daily Republic?"

I nodded my head and chuckled. "I did, not your finest moment."

"So... what? You agree with them?" She announced a bit miffed.

"I didn't say that. But be honest with me here, did or didn't you say those words?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded, eyes closed. "I kindda did, but never meant them in the way the article made it out to be. It was something I said in the heat of the moment. I would never support the oppression of anyone."

I took her hand and held it tightly, once again she accepted my touch without any objections.

"You're going to have to accept that some people will turn your own words against you. It's part of the job, Avatar Aang had to deal with this kind of stuff too. Some people admired him for allowing Ozai to live, but others felt that the former Fire Lord got off to easy. Did he ever let it faze him though? No, once he grew older he accepted his decisions and grew more confident about them. You're going to have to learn to do the same."

"You really think I can do that?" she yanked her hand loose from my grasp.

I nodded my head. "Now, back to thi this..." I pointed at her ribs. "I can help you with that. It's not legal, but it's not a part of the underbelly of the criminal world either. Will you allow me to help you?" She narrowed her eyes, not sure whether to trust me on this, or not. I got back on my feet and held out my hand. "Don't worry, it's not going to kill you and if we're careful enough nobody will know a thing."

She took my hand and I pulled her on her feet, but this time she didn't land in my arms like a couple of days ago. No she was smart enough to avoid such an embarrassing moment again.

"Okay, then let's go." I announced, grabbing my wallet from the counter.

"What? Like... right now?"

"Do you want to get better or not?"

She hesitated for a second, mulling things over. I didn't know if she had planned anything else that day, but if she was serious about getting better, then she had to get it healed as fast as possible. Suddenly she nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Fuck it, let's go."

I walked back over to my bedroom and picked up my new favorite jacket from the chair, my long raincoat as well. I handed the Water Tribe parka over to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she questioned a bit puzzled, a cute brow raised.

"Put it on, it's got a good enough hood. It will keep you incognito as we roam the city. You want this to stay under the radar right?"

She accepted it and pulled it over her head, of course it was too large for her considering it was a men's vest, but it kind of looked cute as the fabric baggied around her curbs. Korra didn't seem to agree as she grumbled to herself and folded the sleeves into an acceptable length, shoving the lower hem into her sweatpants to shorten it.

"Now you can actually pass for a man." I joked with a broad smile.

"What are you insinuating?" she pinched her eyes together.

"Nothing... I didn't want to imply anything." I joked again, holding up my hands in innocence.

"Oh you implied it you bastard." she growled, giving me a gentle slap across the shoulder.

I grabbed some money from a storage box in my closet and put some in an envelope. Korra spotted the rather large amount of money and immediately shot into action.

"I'll pay you back, I've agreed with Tenzin to give me a small weekly allowance so I can get around in the city. I'll see if I can safe a bit every week to compensate you. I don't want you to make such expenses for me."

"See, you're already adjusting to city life." I joked. "But sure, if you insist on paying me back I won't protest."

She followed me out of the apartment and we made our way over to my office. She stood outside as I went inside, looking at the people passing by from under the hood. As I had predicted she seemed to find it easier to walk the streets with confidence, knowing people wouldn't be constantly pointing their fingers at her. I made some arrangements with Aya and told her to do my work for me that day. I was going to have to award that girl someday for all the hard work she did when I didn't show up. I already had something in mind. I was going to make her a partner so she would receive some of the profits from the business. If that wasn't a massive compensation I didn't know what was.

"So this is what you do? I have to say I'm impressed, not bad. You've done well for yourself." Korra complemented as I came back outside.

"Indeed... I have done very well, but don't think I'm super rich or something. I'm only a small worm in a big world who should be lucky to be making the amount of money that he does, trust me on that."

We walked for a bit on our way to the tram, when suddenly I felt a cold hand grab mine.

"What's that for?" I questioned the blue eyed lady, looking down at the tangled hands.

"It worked for me and Mako when we infiltrated that Equalist rally last night. People are a bit prude when it comes to couples, they don't like to stare at 'em."

"Okay, if you say so, but what was that you just said right now? Equalist rally?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot the tell you. We found out from that idiot protester in the park were this _revelation_ was going to take place. Can you believe those idiots actually posted a map to the spot on the back of a couple of posters?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a real silly idea." I lied trough my teeth, slapping myself mentally. _"I am going to scold the PR department about this later."_

"Anyway, we got there and spoiled their little party, rescuing Bolin from losing his bending just in time. Have you heard this Amon guy can take away peoples bending?"

"Get out of town! That's terrible!" I raised my voice in fake astonishment, stopping at the tram stop.

We had held hands the whole time and I had to admit my feelings for her were at this point more real than ever before. but I had to resist. A guy like me had no business with her, especially considering certain facts. I was a liar, a cheat, a fake. I couldn't complicate this even further.

I allowed my mind to drift away, trying to block any of my feelings for her out, thinking about how I was going to just stay friends. Suddenly my breathing picked up at a thought of kissing her passed through my head. I wobbled my head left and right to make the idea go away badly. I didn't want to think about things like that. It wasn't right. Suddenly I felt a familiar feeling creep up my spine. I was being watched by someone. Somehow I had developed a fine knack for when that happened, and now it revealed itself to me again.

"You're starring at me Avatar Korra." I whispered from under the hood of my long trench coat, quickly turning my head to see hers jerk back into a frontal position, her cheeks burning red under the blue hoodie.

The tram arrived just in time to cool down the situation and we both stepped onboard, still holding hands. I had to let go of her to pay the driver, but was pleasantly interrupted when a hand next to me held out a couple of Yuans for the fare.

"I'm a fast learner." She grinned with a large smile on her face.

I moved to the back of the tram and settled down comfortably. She snuggled up and close to me, somehow all of this felt normal, as if we did this on a regular basis already. Truth was I barely knew her, hell I was one big lie to her...

"Get comfortable, it's a long ride." I mumbled while pushing my face up against the glass, gazing to the outside world.

We stayed silent for a while when suddenly she spoke up, her voice sounding a bit different that time around. It was as if she had a cold, but that couldn't be right, because myth said that waterbenders never had colds. No, she spoke in a slower pace, as if she for once carefully selected her words, speaking more trough her nose because of it.

"I haven't told anybody this but..." she paused, gathering her courage "There is this one guy, one of the chi blockers I mentioned earlier, the fast guy? You know the asshole that caused all of this." she declared, trying to see if I had listened earlier.

"Yeah, what about him?" I questioned back with a straight face.

"I'm... I don't like him." she turned her gaze away in embarrassment. "His figure, the way he walks and talks. I don't know if you can envision it, but he was so brutally honest about the terrible things he was doing. As if all of it didn't faze him, as if it was normal. It felt like he wanted to crush me over and over again. I've never seen someone rage like that before, and he didn't even need to speak at all, his over the top violence did the talking for him. Amon is pretty intimidating as well, but he can't match this mystery man."

My heart sank in my chest, it sounded as if she was scared. Sure, I'd been way to violent that night, but did the most powerful being in the world actually receive the scare of a lifetime from a little scrap like that? No, there had to be more to it, of that I was certain. I was actually more amazed to learn of her venerability, and that she had elected to tell this to me. There had to be a reason for that as well, a reason so blatantly obvious to me, only I didn't want to believe it was true.

"You're not telling me everything Korra, there is more to the story. Why are you even telling me this?"

She kept her gaze away from me and lifted her boots onto the bench, clutching her knees closely to her, nuzzling her face down, leaning into the pelt of he parka. hugged her knees.

"Forget I mentioned it." she said, her voice muzzled.

I knew arguing with such a stubborn being was going to be a mission impossible, so I decided to just drop the subject. More opportunities to talk about it would follow no doubt.

"Okay, that's fine, you can tell me when you're ready."

It created at temporary rift between us as we continued our intial silence. It took at least half an hour before we arrived in the Xiang district, just I had predicted. When we got off she placed her hand in mine again, but remained quiet during the entire walk over to Sesi's house. I sensed she was actually mad at me for pushing her, but she did her best not to show it. She had opened up about her fears to me, and I had shut the door on her a bit harshly by digging to deep. Guess I was going to have to fix this at one point during the day.

We arrived at the house and she let go of my hand again, staring at the worn down house. I walked up the wooden stairs to the porch while Korra didn't follow, preferring to standing on the street, crossing her arms over her chest and taking that now all too familiar pose.

"What is this place? I'm not going in before you tell me."

I sighed and came back to her level, whispering the information into her ear. "This is the house of and elder water bender by the name of Sesi. She's a healer, just like you, only she doesn't have a license to practice healing. The reason why I carry this amount of money on me is because she doesn't ask questions and keeps her mouth shut to anyone who comes poking for answers. Have I satisfied you?"

She nodded her head calmly and we walked up to the door togheter. I firmly knocked on it because that's what I had done wrong the last time. It didn't take long before the door opened and I was face to face with Sesi.

"Look kid, there is nothing more that I can tell you about-" I cut her off quickly.

"It's not for me miss, my friend here needs your help." I explained, holding out my hand to the unrecognizable Avatar, nearly screaming metally at how close a call that had been. _"Nice safe Rokoyu!"_

I held out the envelope towards the elder, this time however Sesi hesitated before accepting it. It was as if she knew this visit would be a tad different then before.

"You've brought me another customer kid, I'll see what I can do. Please do enter."

We strolled inside and pulled down our hoodies. Sesi hadn't recognized Korra at first, but now that the disguises had been dropped her eyes widened considerably.

"You've brought the Avatar here? Do you want to ruin my business kid?!" she yelled at me while throwing the money on a table. "You nonbenders are all the fucking same!"

Last time I had met her she had been very kind and caring, but now I learnt you did not want to cross her. Once a bender, always a bender right, looking down on the likes of me... it t hadn't been for Korra stepping in I would have given her a good piece of my mind too.

"Miss, don't yell at him. It is me who needs your help with something. I'm a healer too you see, but I can't focus enough to do the job myself. There is too much pain." Korra explained the situation vaguely.

Frankly I could have handled the old bird myself, but the truth was, we were there to help Korra, not to pick a fight. Not that she would have won...

"Well why don't you two get to it then, and I'll just sit here, and wait." I sneered with venom towards Sesi, motioning myself over towards the couch, dropping with a loud thumb.

"I don't think I should be doing this." Sesi suddenly protested, hands crossed over her chest.

"Why? Last time around you took my money without hesitation. I'd like to remind you of your own words Sesi: "_I don't ask were, I don't ask how and I don't ask why'_." I counted down the statements with my fingers, giving her a vile look.

Sesi looked down at her shoes. "You're right Rokoyu, I guess that leaves me without much choise." she sighed heavily, this was definitely very willingly. "If you'll follow me Avatar Korra." she motioned to the stairs and Korra obliged.

"Korra will do just fine." Korra said, smiling gently at the old lady.

I waited for at least an hour bored out of my mind. Sure I had agreed to this, but it was getting silly. How long could it take to heal a couple of bruises. It's not like anything was broken. Suddenly Sesi came back down the stairs, cigarette in hand, eyeing me with those two old and weary blue eyes of her.

"The damage was more severe then she thought." she opened while sitting down across from me. "There were two fractured ribs. I'm amazed she didn't have trouble breathing while walking around town. In fact a normal person couldn't even heal herself in that state. Not to mention she told me she fought with that kind of pain last night." she explained, letting out a couple of whiffs of smoke.

"Tough girl." was all I could mutter out.

Sesi nodded in agreement, shifting in place nervously, shaking her head from left to right in a slow motion.

"Look kid, I'm going to try and mind my own business here, but a couple of words of advice never hurt anyone: Whatever path you're on now... I suggest you get the hell out of dodge before it gets nasty." she advised while putting out the cigarette in a earth bowl.

"To late, there's no way back now. This ship has left port and is heading right for the storm." I declared, eyeing the packet of cigarettes in her other hand, but electing not to act on it this time.

Sesi wished to reply but held back when Korra came dashing down the stairs, looking quite refreshed and even happy again. I could see the session had done wonders for her.

"Seriously Sesi, thanks for all of this." she said while pivoting a bit on one foot.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have other customers." Sesi said while getting back up from the couch.

"I understand. We'll be on our way now." I motioned Korra to pull her hood back over her head and I did the same.

She allowed the next customer to enter the house and I put my hand over Korra's shoulder in order to shield her some more from the client entering. I wanted to leave, but then I realized who this next customer was: Quang!

It looked like he too came for a healing session, and I couldn't really blame him. Korra's earthbending a night ago had slamed us against a wall hard, his back which was much older than mine was probably killing him by now. Not to mention we received the shock of a lifetime...

What surprised me however was that the mighty Quang, my fellow knight for equality, came to see a bender for his medical problems. I myself had done the same, so I didn't have any right to say anything on the matter, but still, for a man who hated benders as much as he did this was quite a shocking revelation.

I moved towards the door with my partner in crime and left the house, stepping a bit faster than normal. I didn't want Korra to get a good look of him, because if she did surely she would have recognized Quang for who he was thanks to his famous mustache. That would have only resulted in a clusterfuck situation. So in the end I was shielding them both from one another.

We walked down the street past the bar I had visited some days earlier when she finally spoke up.

"You can let go now, he didn't see me."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said, quickly pulling my arm away from her shoulder.

I could feel my cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I kindda liked it." she teased

We stopped on the middle of the street. She pivoted around and pulled on my arm to do the same. Our eyes locked and I observed how her lips turned red thanks to the blood pumping more intensely in her body, all thanks to that session. It was such a powerful moment, time stood still for several seconds. It was there and then I realized the feelings were mutual. Bolin had given a vague hint, she had given some more, but now I was sure about it. She did have the hots for me.

However I was not going to make the first move. I liked her a lot, but I didn't want to overcomplicate our relationship, as if I hadn't done that enough already. It was going to break her heart once she found out who I truly was. No need to go looking for more trouble myself.

But... if she really wanted this, then she was going to have to make an effort to convince me of her willingness to want me. There was once a time I almost weekly slept with a different woman, and it was always me doing all the hard work to get them in my bed. This time would be different.

She hesitated too long for my taste to act on this moment and that confirmed that she was struggling to give into her longings. I decided to break the ice a bit.

"So... what do you wanna do next?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet up with Mako and Bolin later for practice. Why don't you tag along?"

"Sure, no probs."

That was it, her gaze left mine and she started pacing the streets again. We took a tram back downtown and strolled over to the bending arena. I allowed Korra to talk constantly, only giving short replies, like I said, if she really wanted to go down this road she was going to have to convince me, not the other way around. She explained to me in fine detail how they had infiltrated the rally and what Amon had said in his speech. She didn't seem to have seen much of my fight with Bolin and Mako, because she didn't even know Mako sucker punched me in the face.

Thank the spirits I allowed her to clean it up earlier. Mako might be a simple street rat, but he had wit and a brain powerful enough to connect the pieces.

We paced over to the gym and to my own surprise Bolin was in there alone. Lifting a barbell up and down with his bending, training his muscles. I walked over to him and put my arms around him for a good old fashioned bro hug, for once it was Bolin himself who was surprised by an unannounced hug.

"Korra told me what Happened bro. I'm happy they got to you in time. I know how important your bending is to you..." I said to him as he smiled a bit crocked at me, unsure what this hug was about. _"Rokoyu, you are the world's greatest hypocrite right now. There can be no doubt about that anymore."_

He smiled and I let go of him. "Yeah, I got quite the scare, not to mention a _'__shocking'_ encounter with some of Amon's seconds in command." he exhaled with a semi-smile.

"Where's Mako?" Korra questioned as she joined the conversation.

"He's still working his shift at this factory he got himself a job at. They have him shooting lighting into a machine all day long." he sighed and Korra looked slightly dismayed at this as well. They didn't like the idea of their friend having to work in such a place.

"Doesn't he realize lightningbending was once a rarity, something to admire? Now almost two in five firebenders can do it. At least that is what my old firebender master told me. It's an abomination to use it for tools like that if you ask me." she declared with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Hey it pays the bill, give him a break." I was quick to defend Mako. "I once worked in a factory like that and would have killed to be a bender. Nonbenders only get the shitty jobs, and no I didn't get paid as much as the benders. So you guys should be thanking him on your knees he is keeping you guys in this tournament." I stated, arms crossed over my chest, mimicking Korra's famous pose and narrowing my eyes in displeasure at the both of them. "Not that it matters anymore, because I am going to deliver you guys some sponsors."

Bolins eyes immediately sparkled wide open "Haha, I knew I could count on you Rokoyu! I always kept my faith in you!"

_"Oh did you now you little criminal..." _I pondered while Bolin jumped up and down in excitement, fistbumping the air.

"Don't thank me yet Bo, I still have to convince the right people, but I'm sure enough of myself to pull it off. No need to worry."

I leaned against the wall waiting for Mako to show up as the both of them got ready, but he didn't. Korra left for a couple of minutes to get dressed and when she entered again her and Bolin decided to start the practice on their own. They started out by throwing a ball at each other to test their reflexes. It was such a sad sight, because for this exercise to work you really needed three people. I waited a bit but quickly had enough and left the gym, walking over to Mako's locker in their team room, putting on his training uniform. He was around my height now, so the uniform fitted quite nicely. It felt a bit weird having to wear somebody else's clothes, you could smell the amount of deodorant he used to keep himself from stinking to much from a mile away, and pleasant it was most definitely not...

_"How does he breath in this thing."_ I thought to myself, waving my hand in front of my nose.

I entered the gym again, and both of them start laughing immediately once they spotted the training gear.

"Stop mocking me and throw me the damn ball Bolin! How dare you two laugh at the nonbender..." I stared at them with a grin on my face, trying to play on their guilt

"Alright but don't start crying if it lands harder then you would have liked." Korra smirked back at me, not going along with my game.

The exercise gained a proper purpose as the ball went from one teammate to the other, each thrower trying to outsmart the other. I saw Korra take her attention off of me for one second and threw the ball as hard as possible towards her. She turned her head back at me, but the only thing she saw before going down was the large blue ball connecting with her face. She went down to the ground with a grunt, her rear end connecting with the floor first, but the protective gear kept her safe from injury.

"Nice one!" Bolin shouted trough the gym.

I paced over to her to help, holding out my hand towards her, but she slept away my hand in frustration.

"I can do it myself!" she snapped at me.

Losing... clearly not her cup of tea.

I held up my hands in incense, rolling my eyes at her as I paced backwards to my original spot. She pretended to get on to her feet slowly, when out of nowhere she turned around and threw the ball in full force at Bolin who was still stomping his feet in laughter at Korra's failure. Oh how he got paid in full for that when he too was catapulted to the ground upon impact.

"Knockout!" I shouted and the three of us bursted into a laughing spree.

Once things calmed down again Bolin decided on a different exercise. He wanted to practice our aim on a couple of electrical dummies, but the obvious elephant in the room was that I couldn't bend. Bolin tried to get the electrical dummies out of their cage, but lacked the key. Mako had that one.

"Well... why don't you use me as cannon fodder? I can't bend anyways, so I wouldn't be much use for you guys with this exercise."

"Okay, that could work." Bolin responded to my proposal.

I moved to the other side of the gym while Bolin put some disks in place and Korra planted some buckets of water next to her. All I had to do was weave from right to left and dodge their attacks to the best of my abilities, simple right?

"I want to bet with you for five Yuans you won't land a single hit!" I shouted at Bolin, trying to get under his skin. "Oh... you are so on Rokoyu! Five Yuans it is!"

They got into their starting stances and I did the same.

"Go!" I yelled and they started slinging earth disks and water strikes at me.

They were giving me a really hard time with this as they almost landed some strikes. Normally in a fight I would close the distance, but that was not allowed in pro-bending. The only thing I could do was weave on the spot, hoping to keep a clean record. I wasn't proficient enough in this aspect, and after a half a minute or so Korra landed a water strike on my chest catapulting me backwards thanks to the sheer velocity of the water. I didn't let it faze me though and pulled myself together, continuing to swirl around the disks, juming over her water. Eventually they ran out of ammunition and I stood triumphantly.

"Hah, told you weren't going to land a single strike!" I yelled excitingly at Bolin, grinning because of my victory. It was however, quite short-lived...

"But I did..." Korra mimicked my grin, and held out her flat hand "Cough it up Fire!"

I walked up to her and handed her the note, grumbling at the fact I'd been beaten by a girl.

"You just got Lucky _Avatar._" I said dejected, rolling the last R of her title on my tongue. Korra didn't mind though, all she did was gloat and smell the bill. "Is that the first money you ever earned?" I questioned her."

"Yes, and it feels _soooooo_ good." she rolled her eyes to the top of her eye sockets.

Bolin and I shared a chuckle, me helping him clean up his disks while Korra continued her gloating. I had sense earlier during the inital stages of practice Bolin wasn't feeling comfortable without his brother and team captain. You could visibly see the concern in his eyes. Not to be unexpected after being kidnapped.

"Hey Bo, it doesn't look like Mako is going to show up. You want to end it?" I asked, gazing over my shoulder to see Korra's reaction, she just shrugged her shoulders.

Bolin sighed heavily, still storing away the disks he had used earlier to pound me. "Yeah, let's just pull twenty sprints and retire for the day. There's little else we can do without him, no offense Rokoyu."

"None taken bro."

The three of us formed up on one edge of the gym and sprinted from one end to the other. I was really enjoying this little work out. Because the madness of the last couple of days had done little to keep my condition in order. Well... except fighting with Korra and the guys... that had been pretty intense enough to count as a workout.

I loved working-out hard, allowing the sweat to roll down from my hair onto my face. Though all of this pro-bending gear meant that working out took much more effort. I loved it to be honest, for a moment I was forgetting all my troubles, and imagined myself in that ring, shooting flames at my opponents and knocking them in the water.

_"Perhaps... one day."_

We finished the twenty sprints and cleaned up the remaining items of the mess we had created. It felt good to be doing something nice with friends. It was at last something different, the fact I was a nonbender, at least for now, hadn't even fazed me form joining in. A fact not lost on Korra as well.

"A pity you're not a bender Rokoyu. I would have loved to play a match or two with you."

I nodded my head a bit dejected. It was those words that made me realize something else. I hadn't even flipped one page in the book that Tenzin had advised me. I hadn't because of the events surrounding Bolin's kidnapping and my involvement in those moments of madness.

_"Time to cross that bridge." _I thought in the back of my mind. "Thanks Korra. Maybe one day technology advances to such a degree they can grant bending to nonbeders. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Korra and Bolin shared a glance. "Yeah! Man I can imagine you shooting some fireballs at me and Mako, that would be totally AWESOME!" Bolin exclaimed.

We walked out of the gym and I went straight for the door of the changing room, but Korra held her hand out "No, you need to wait until I'm finished first."

I raised my brows and before I could say anything she shoved me aside and entered, leaving me baffled.

"Yeah, she really doesn't want us to see her in her underwear. She has me and Mako waiting out here all the time." Bolin clarified, his face turning a bit red.

It seemed childish to me, they were teammates for crying out loud! This was just stupid and prude. Didn't even once think she was ashamed to be seen like that. It's not like she was going to be butt naked. To think a couple of hours ago she had almost no qualms about lifting her shirt up for me. And so the both of us waited outside of the room, talking a bit about the up and coming matches when suddenly the stomping of a pair of feet could our attention, a familiar figure running over towards us.

"Well if it isn't mister perfect himself!" I exclaimed playfully still glancing the changing room's door.

"Mako, where have you been? You had me worried. You never miss practice." Bolin was quick to question his brother with gentle concern in his voice.

Mako's hands were on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You guys... are... never...going... to... believe... what... just happened to me." he panted, every word that came out of his mouth sounding hushed. It took a while for him to catch his breath and once he did he started rambling his story. "I finished my shift at the factory and saw that one of the last trams back here was about to leave. I picked up my speed and rounded the front of this truck when suddenly I heard screeching tires to my left. A girl on a mopped didn't see me in time and crashed into me. Now, before you go asking, yes I am fine."

Bolin and I shared a glance, where was he going with this?

"So next thing I know I'm on the ground, trying to find my balance again. I was so angry, I wanted to scold that idiot, but then she pulled of her helmet..." He put his arm over his brother's shoulder and grinned at me. "You should have seen her, she must have been the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I chuckled, Mako was madly in love. Even though he had only met her a couple of hours ago, that glister in his eyes was there. He had that look on his face that guys have when they meet the girl of their lives. Lucky bastard.

"Anyway... her way of apologizing was asking me out for dinner... and the best part is, it's going to be at kwong's cuisine! Can you imagine that? Me... at Kwong's" he pointed his finger at himself. He sounded as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

I raised my eyebrows. Who on earth had crashed into him? Kwong's only allowed a select group of people into their establishment, so there was a high chance I knew the girl.

"Say Mako, what's her name?" I rolled my eyes at him in curiosity.

"Asami" he replied. "Why? Is she a former conquest of yours?" he narrowed his eyes at me, the first panic of jealousy popping up.

I however froze in place. Asami? That could only be one girl... and sadly, not the one I needed involved around here. She had to be the daughter of my fellow Equalist brother: Hirsohi Sato! I was aware he didn't involve her in his equalist activities, but this was going to give complications at one point or another if they hooked up. What if Mako and she became a number and she started yapping everything to her father, things Amon wanted to keep between us for the time being.

"Nope, definitely not a conquest, name does ring a bell though. I just can't pinpoint it." I lied trough my teeth again.

"Hey... wait a minute... why are you wearing my training outfit?" Mako suddenly noticed the pro bending gear I sported.

"Because I was helpful enough to fill in for you in your absence... lover boy." I grinned at him once more.

Before he even had the chance to respond the door swung open and Korra came back out, a bag over her shoulder.

"It's all yours guys, knock yourselves out." she said with a confident smile on her face. "Mako, where the hell have you been?"

Mako's cheeks turn a bit red, informing us about his little run in was no big deal, but he didn't feel comfortable enough telling her.

_"Gosh Mako, stop being such a dork, leave that part to me allright." _

"Euhm, I missed my tram okay. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to catch it next time."

The three of us walk in and I paced over to the locker with Mako's name on it. I undressed and placed his uniform back where it belonged. Mako apearend next to my right, leaning against a couple of other lockers.

"I think you might want to wash this more often. It stinks after your cologne Mako and by the spirits I don't know how you can bare this stuff." I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"Oh I had every intention of washing it now that your sorry as has been in there." he retaliated with a sly smirk of his own.

Bolin filled Mako in how practice went and how Korra had properly earned five Yuans of off me, leaving no detail untouched.

"So Rokoyu... how's the progress on your love front?" he suddenly inquired rather curiously, finding that bit about the money to convenient for his taste.

"Still none of your business brother."

"Come on! Don't think I didn't see her wearing your parka. Come on, come clean. You like her don't you?"

"Ugh cut it out man. She just got a bit cold, so I borrowed her my jacket. You're seeing ghosts man."

"Oh no, you're not going to get off that easily. your coat is right here, so why is she wearing yours then?" Mako pointed at the grey long coat in his locker

I sighed, rolling my eyes at how right he was. "She came to check up on me this morning, and I helped her out with some Avatar stuff. She didn't want anybody to recognize her, so I borrowed it to her. There is nothing to see here Mako."

He chuckeld . "All right, if you say so Roku." It had left his mouth before he even realized it.

The slip up however had not gone lost on me, and I wasn't too happy about it either. I kind of lost it and grabbed Mako by his collar, swinging him up against another Locker, lifting him up slightly. Bolin was baffled by the events unraveling in front of his eyes.

"Now, you listen to me very carefully Mako! Never ever mention that name again! Especially when I am around!" I shouted so loud it echoed across the room. "You've got some serious balls going there man!"

"Calm down Rokoyu! It was a slip of the tongue!" Mako blurted out, eyes wide open.

I could see the fear in his amber eyes and I was sure he could sense the furious anger in mine. For a second or so I showed him my violent nature, a nature they knew resided inside of me, only it had never been turned against them.

"Then you better work on that! You hear me, never say that name again!" I shouted again, making spit land on his face.

I let go of him and he landed back on his feet. I snatched my coat from the locker and draped it around my waist. I paced firmly towards the door.

"See you around Bolin." I said before leaving, the both of them still staring at me.

As I came out of the room Korra was nervously leaning up against a wall, probably bored out of her mind from the waiting

"I'm going home Korra, enjoy the rest of your day." I steamrolled past her, not even looking her in the face. S

he grabbed my arm and turned me around, still annoyed by earlier events. I needed to resist working it out on her.

"Where are you going all of the sudden?"

"I need to go home, sorry." I breezed with a sigh, my anger still doing the rounds.

"Look tough guy, can I talk to you in private?"

Ok, I had not not expect that to happen, but I had a rough idea what this was going to be about. I nodded my head and I follow her towards some of the grandstands. We settled down in them as the Buzzard Wasps were practicing in the main arena. She looked tense and slightly depressed, as if she wanted to talk about something that she had been postponing.

"Look, I want to thank you for everything. For being a good friend, for paying for the healing session, helping me and Bo out with practice."

"No need to mention it Korra. That's what friends do for one another."

"About that... I like you." Korra turned so red her color could have challenged a Turtle crab.

"Sure I like you too."

"No you don't get what I'm trying to say. I really like _like _you." she explained, cheeks blushing heavily, her gaze turned away towards the Buzzard Wasps below us.

Of course I knew what she was talking about. She was nervously trembling in her seat, her hands shaking a bit. She was unsure about revealing her feelings for me, being scared of being rejected. I knew exactly how to remedy this.

I grasped her chin and tilted it upwards, forcing her head to face mine. My lips crashed with hers and I forced my tongue inside. Her eyes widened at my sudden action but she closed them and grabbed hold of my head. She responded by swirling her tongue around mine, it was all a bit clumsy, she hadn't done this too much before, if at all. I could hear small moans of pleasure as she ran her hand trough my hair. It was intoxicating to say the least. We'd been sucked into the vortex and were struggling to find our way out.

We stayed connected like this for while, until we ran out of air and needed to let go of each other. I let go of her mouth first and we both gasped for air at the same time. Her eyes went wide open as she realized what just had happend., our hands still in the same place, our foreheads connected.

"Korra... I _like _you too." was all I could murmur out.

Korra's eyes sparkled, her depressed face beaming with warmth.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" she purred, the anxiousness melting away.

"Since the moment I laid my eyes onto you. When did you realize it?"

"Wow, euhm... when you lifted me on my feet after our sparring match I guess. At first I thought it was just a thing of the moment, but the more time I spent with you the more the feeling kept popping up. Pema noticed it and told me it was best to confess and see if the feeling was mutual or not. Spirits am I glad I followed her advice."

I chuckled loudly, almost catching the attention of the Buzzard Wasps. Of course someone had to give her a little push, I had been around her long enough to figure out she didn't have as much self-confidence as she made people think she had.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go out tonight? You know, get to know each other a bit better." I announced excited.

"You mean like a date? Sure! I'd love to out with you. Where do you wanna go?" she questioned, still a big smile on her face.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out then. There are so many places to go all over downtown." I said and Korra nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you pick me up, or do I need to come to you?"

"Just come over to my place around nine, that is if Tenzin gives you permission to leave."

"Oh... we worked out our differences after the pro-bending incident and he gives me a lot more breathing room now. I'll just say I'm going to visit the brothers or something. He'll buy that."

"Do you think it is wise to lie about a simple thing like this. He's not going to kill you if you go out to have some fun."

"No but I know Tenzin writes letters to my father and if he finds out I'm dating someone he'll be in the city the next day to kill you."

I leaned a bit back in my chair "Is he that bad?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "No, he's the best father a girl can want. He and Mom always gave me all the space I wanted because the White Lotus was always so pushy." she paused for a second. "But I am his little girl, and you know... fathers shiver at the thought of their little girl dating a guy."

"I completely understand. My dad was the same way around Daskana." I chuckled. "I really have to get going now, so see you around nine?"

Korra smiled "Yes!"

I placed another quick kiss on her lips and got on my feet, her doing the same. I followed her back up the stairs, but before we reached the door back to the corridors surounding the grandstand she swirled me around and surprised me this time around. She shoved me up a wall and her lips crashed hard into mine. I grabbed her by the collar of my parka and pulled her closer to me, our tongues massage each other. I put my arms around her and slowly caress her backside as he placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away a bit.

"Spirits this feels so good!" she panted, her hands placed on my waist.

"Better than my money in your pocket?" I grinned at her still caressing her back.

"You have no idea." she exclaimed, placing her forehead against min "I want more." she pleaded with me.

"No,no,no,no _Avatar_." I waved my fingers in front of her eyes. "You will wait. Now another matter: can I have my parka back?"

She looked down at the blue fabric and grinned.

"Sure hot stuff, whatever you want, as long as you promise to kiss me again like that tonight."

"Oh I will, don't you worry."

She pulled the jacket over her head and handed the cloth to me. I accepted it and dashed for the door, leaving her standing there, no doubt longing for me.

_"Spirits...I'm so stupid... what am I doing!"_

* * *

**AN: WARNING! The next part will contain smut, yes you read this correct: SMUT!**

**BE WARNED MY FRIENDS!**

**The reason today's part was a bit later than normal was because I got in such a good groove I wanted to continue into the next one. It is my first attempt at smut so when it comes out I would definitely appreciate some feedback from you guys to see if I'm going into the right direction or not.**


	12. A night to remember

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains **_**Smut!**_

**After a night out Rokoyu and Korra find themselves longing for each other more than they could have ever imagined.**

**So sorry for the delay but I've been stuck at this chapter for several days, unable to finish it in the timeframe I'd given myself. This is my first attempt at smut and I really kept trying to rewrite stuff that felt uncomfortable or plain wrong. In the end I finally had something that felt acceptable for me, although this is my first attempt I fell quite happy about it, of course I'd like to have your feedback if possible.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XII**

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

"_**You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."**_

_**Jodi Picoult**_

* * *

Exactly around nine someone knocked on the door to my apartment. I put the book Tenzin had recommended down on the table next to my comfortable leather chair. I had been reading in it ever since I got home and I had to admit it was far more interesting than I thought it would be. I always had a bit of a aversion for the spiritual side of life, but so far the contents in the book were keeping me quite captivated. It bothered me that I had to stop reading in it to eat and take a fresh shower before my date that night, so that was a good sign.

I got up and opened the door to find a beaming Korra, still with a massive smile on her face. I wanted to dive in immediately, but decided to keep her waiting. She was wearing those long fingerless gloves again along with her own Parka. She looked stunning to my eyes as usual.

"Hey there." I opened, caressing the frou hanging in front of her eyes giving her a teasing look.

"Hey, are you ready to go? I can't wait!"

"Yep, all I gotta do is grab my parka, and we can get the hell out of here."

I strolled over to my bedroom and pulled it over my head, only to be surprised by the foreign smell. I pulled it up to my nose and took a big sniff, taking the scent in. I could smell what kind of shampoo she had used after practice. Coincidence or not apple was my favourite shampoo too, combine it with her unique scent and you created heaven on earth.

"Hey! Are you ready yet? The night is only getting older!" she shouted from the door opening, pulling me back to reality.

I joined her and closed the door up, walking down the stairs to street level. Once the outside cold hit my nose I took her hand left hand in my right and she smiled at me, pulling up her hood for obvious reasons.

"So... euhm... does all of this mean we're a couple?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked down the poorly lit streets, satomobiles zooming past us.

"We'll be whatever you want us to be." I replied, but I quickly sensing there was something bothering Korra.

I'd seen it the moment I had opened the door but didn't think too much of it.

"What's wrong... you seem a bit distant."

"It's this Tarrlok guy. He forced his way in during dinner on the island and now he wants me to join his stupid task force against the Equalists."

"You mean Councilmen Tarrlok? He's not such a bad guy is he? I mean I have done some small business with him and he really seemed genuinely concerned with the welfare of the city."

"I don't know, Tenzin doesn't seem trust him one bit."

"Well to be honest Korra, it's not a public secret those two don't exactly see eye to eye... like... at all. It's always Tarrlok versus Tenzin in almost every council meeting. No wonder your master hates his guts."

"Maybe, but I don't trust the guy either. He is a weasel and you know it. I turned him down anyway." she said, pouting her lips.

She was right. Tarrlok was a typical politician. If he could steal a candy bar from a child's grasp, he would do it in a wimp. I'd done some deals together that went fine, but once he found out I wasn't a bender he started avoiding me, leaving no doubt for his reasons. He was a real basted if he wanted to be, end of story.

Still, when I said he was genuinely concerned with the welfare of the people in the city I meant it. He wanted to protect the citizens of this city and was prepared to use any measure to ensure his success. If any man posed a realistic threat to our movement, it was surely him. For that I respected him in some twisted way.

"Wow, after what happened at that rally I thought you'd be jumping at the change to go after Amon and his henchman."

She ripped her hand out of mine and let out an annoyed grumble. "Ugh, you're the second one tonight to tell me that. What is up with you people and pushing me to fight Amon. I'm not even sure Amon and the Equalists are a real danger."

"Euhm... you told me he can take other people's bending away... that does sound like a real danger Korra."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, just drop it. I thought we were supposed to have fun tonight?"

She looked up at me, clearly annoyed as to where this conversation was going. I couldn't really believe she didn't take the Equalists serious, was this her naiveté talking, or her secret fear for Amon's secret chi blocker? She nervously looked around all the time, as if she was paranoid about something, probably frightened about the press finding out she was dating someone.

"You need to relax Polar girl, follow me." I jerked her hood down.

We turned into a club and Korra quickly pulled her hood back up, not wanting anyone to recognize her. I jerked it down again, only to receive a nasty glare for it.

"You're not going to wear that thing all night, enjoy yourself. If these fools want to point fingers. They can all go and fuck themselves."

"You're not the one who's under scrutiny by the press."

"If they ask you a question you don't wish to answer just say something along the line off: _'no comment',_or _'That's personal'._ It's not so difficult."

"Says someone who lives an anonymous life. You don't know what it's like to be me. To constantly have the pressure of four nations breathing down your neck."

"Touché... but I'd advice you to improve your geography skills. In my book there are five nations: The Fire Nation, The Earth Kingdom, The Water Tribes, The Air Nation and last but not least, The glorious United Republic of Nations, hence... five nations."

"You really are a nerd, aren't you. I didn't believe it when Mako mentioned it but it seems to be really true."

"I guess if that's what people think about me, that it has to be true, but at least I'm a good looking nerd no?"

"True that."

The club was already booming with tons of people and we had to make our way through the plebs. Korra kept her hands in front of her face as she grinded past all those people, afraid of being recognized.

A band was playing some jazzy tunes, much to the enjoyment of the youths in the club, who were dancing on the beats. I selected a more remote booth in the corner of the club for Korra and sat down. It was pretty hot in the club, so I quickly pulled my parka over my head. Korra did the same. A waiter approached us and gave me a curt nod as he stopped next to me, Korra holding her left hand to cover her facial features.

"What can I get you two?"

"Scotch, straight up, Fire Nation, not that piss from the Earth Kingdom you fells like to ditch on stupid people."

"No problem sir."

Korra looked a bit bewildered, unsure what to order. I saw her struggling so I bought her some time.

"She'll order when you bring mine pal." I snared uninterested at the man

"As you wish sir." he slightly nodded and left towards the bar.

"Let me take a very educated guess here; You've never tried alcohol before?"

She looked down and nodded her head, dismayed, slightly pink cheecks. I didn't know why Tenzin had struggled so much with her in the beginning. It wasn't difficult for me to figure out who resided under that layer of toughness.

"Hey hey..." I patted her on the back gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed off. I sometimes regret the fact I started drinking at a young age. It's not exactly smart to be numb often during what is presumed to be the best time of your life, take it from me it is never a bad decision to wait with these kind of things."

She lifted her head up again and gave me a half smile. The waiter returned and placed my drink on a pad.

"She'll have a beer."

He nodded and left. Korra was quick to punch my arm.

"Why'd you say that! I want what you have!"

"My dear Korra..." I pinched the back of my nose. "... those White Lotus people really didn't give you any wiggle room did they? You don't want to start out with Whiskey. It contains way to much alcohol for you to handle. If I let you do that, you'd be dancing on this table completely shitfaced in no time. No, a newbie like you should start out with something simple, like beer or cider."

She pouted her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, gaze firmly on the band instead of me.

_"Stubborn little thing aren't you?" _I thought to myself as the waiter came back and placed the bottle in front of her.

As she remained stubborn and refused to touch the cooled substance I focused on the band. Man were they good, playing all the newest hits from the radio as if they were those artists themselves. Heavenly didn't do it justice.

From the back of my left eye I suddenly observed a hand slowly grab onto the bottle on the table. I lured a bit to the left as she placed the top on her soft lips and poured a good amount of the substance down the drain. Once she swallowed a small grin appearing on her face.

"Not bad, tastes nothing like leechi juice though."

"It's not supposed to. Where did you get that idea?"

"Bolin."

"Of course... I should have known." I chuckled at my friends goofy ideas.

Bolin was only 16 so I guessed he too must have never had a drink before either. If he had he should have known it tastes nothing like leechi juice. However there was also the possibility of him just playing tricks on Korra. I found it hard to believe he had never been tempted before to poor down a beer.

I leaned back and took a sip from my glass, korra leaning against me in the booth, placing her head against my shoulder as we both enjoyed the band. Once the drinks were empty I tried something cheeky.

"Let's dance." I whispered in her ears and she shook in place. "Pfff... Rokoyu, do I have to? I-I don't want to dance."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know _how_!"

"Come on Korra... I'll start slow and you just mimic whatever I do, deal?"

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?" she pouted again

"You certainly won't. Come on lazy, let's hit the dance floor."

I got up and held out my hand, Korra sighed deeply, sending me a tired look, but took my hand nonetheless. I dragged her onto the packed dance floor, her feet almost dragging as we went.

I wasn't a master of dance myself, but I didn't care. It was fun and it allowed me to take my mind off work, the Equalists, my bending... well... everything in my life. We clasped hand together and slowly moved from right to left. Korra did as I had told her and copied my movements, swaying her hips just like I did. She really was a fast learner and in no time was dancing on her own without having to look at me.

To the other people in the club we probably looked like a set of clumsy hog monkeyes, but that was the least of my worries. I was enjoying myself and the more we danced the more Korra's mood changed from grumpy to outright happy, starting to see where I was coming from with this.

I could sense she too needed something to clear her head. The events of the last couple of days must have shook her up a bit as well. Getting manhandled like that in a straight fight, nearly watching Bolin loose his bending, learning about Amon's power. I'm sure that must have been a lot to take in.

We were having so much fun Korra completely forget her paranoia of being seen by others. Occasionally I spotted someone pointing at her, or whispering to their companions seemingly in her direction, but Korra was so focused on me she didn't even notice anymore. It was only good that she did. She really did seem to care what people thought of her, and for someone in her position that wasn't a good thing. If she wanted to serve the world as the Avatar she was going to have to get over her fear of the public opinion.

After a couple of more intense Jazz songs the band suddenly started a slow. I clasped my hands around her waist and she placed hers around my neck, foreheads against each other again. She definitely seemed to like this dance a lot. After all people from the Water Tribes always preferred to be close to one another, their culture teaching them that body warmth is the perfect counter measure to the outside cold. Having a mother who was born in one of the polar tribes I knew this aspect of their being all too well from the nights I used to sneaked up to my parents room, and snuggle in between them as a young child. Mom would clasp herself around me and keep me warm, those were the days...

I promised Korra I was going to kiss her again that night and I intended on keeping that promise, and since we were dancing a slow this was the perfect opportunity. I looked straight into those blue orbs of hers that had enchanted me at first, and slowly pressed my lips against hers. She received me without hesitation, allowing our tongues to roll over each other like a bunch of horny penguins. She was enjoying it so much she quivered in place.

"Spirits, you're good at this! You're so... so." she gasped for air.

"Intoxicating?"

"Yeah"

"Well you're not so bad at this either, a bit inexperienced, but with practice you'll make an excellent kisser one day. Wanna go back to our seats once the song is over and have another drink?"

"Sure, whatever you want city boy."

We took our seats again in the booth once the song was over and she snuggled up against me again, once again proving my point about Water Tribe people being quite pushy about body contact. We ordered another round of drinks from the waiter, me a beer too this time. I didn't want to go home hammered like a couple of nights ago. When the waiter left I put my arm around her and she tilted her head against my shoulder.

"So what are we now? You still haven't given me a proper answer"

"I told you, we can be anything you want us to be."

"Friends?"

"I think we passed that stage, don't you?"

"A couple?"

"If that's what you want, then yes, we can be a couple. However I recommend caution."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head upright, looking me in eyes with a concerned face, brows slightly tilted.

"Don't tell me you haven't been hearing the guys out about me. Surely they told you about my reputation when it comes to women." I said, heart heavily pounding in my chest.

Telling a girl you like, you were once a master of seducing women for only one purpose isn't the most easy thing to do. I felt my limbs grow heavy as I gathered my courage to confess.

"No... what do you mean?"

"After my parents died I might have had a problem with liquor, which led to more things with a lot of women... and trust my when I say a lot is a lot." I tried keeping a straight face, hoping she wasn't going to be offended here.

"How many?" she raised one brow, grinning from one ear to the other. Was she actually ok with this? She even gave me the impression she was curious, perhaps even a tad jealous without really showing it, hiding behind that grin.

"Come big boy... confess, how many..."

"I stopped counting after number 27."

"You gave them a number? You sexist bastard!" she announced before punching me in the shoulder, quite hard if you would like to believe, that was most definitely going to leave a bruise. She was laughing quite loudly at my childish grunts.

"Ouch, you little minx! Tell me, how many conquests does the great Avatar Korra have on her list?"

Korra's smiled turned upside down in an instant, turning her gaze away from me, showing me her backside, her back moving up and down. Had I said something wrong? I thought so far my little confession had gone all right. So what was the problem here.

"I-I don't want to talk about this." I could hear her mumble from behind her back.

Clearly I'd struck a nerve somehow? Maybe she'd never had a boyfriend before? That would wake sense, wouldn't it? Being cooped up and all that. I should have guessed it that was the real reason. Those idiots from the White Lotus had the best intentions, but alienating her in that compound they had only created a unworldly girl, who had no realistic concept of money, barely knew what friendships meant, hardly any sense for love, and absolutely no idea how much suffering there was in the world she was supposed to balance out.

And to think they dared to call themselves a group dedicated to sharing knowledge and philosophy? What a big joke if you ask me...

"Hey..." I gently placed my right hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you grab your coat and we get out of here. You seem like you could use some fresh air." I spoke softly this time, concerned about this relapse.

"I could use another drink right now." she huffed, me still unworthy of a glance.

"I think that for a first timer you've had enough. I have no intention of sneaking your over to Air Temple Island drunk. Tenzin would tornado me into the sea if he found out."

She turned around again and pouted her lips, a tear visible under eye. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do." she said in a defiant tone.

I smiled, caressing her backside. "Now there is the Korra I know."

"Whatever you say." She grabbed her coat and pushed my hand away, stomping out of the club leaving everybody she stormed past wondering if they really had just seen the almighty Avatar in the flesh.

I paid the bill and chased after her, only to find myself alone on the street. I frantically stared from right to left, wondering what had just gone wrong that had forced her to run away. I pulled myself together and focused on the little noises. Suddenly I thought I heard sobbing coming from an alley across from me. I carefully crossed the street making sure no satombile ran me over. I entered and closed in on the sound of someone sobbing, it became louder and more destinct with each step. I could see a dark figure huddled on against the wall, face dug in its knees.

"Korra?" I questioned the dark figure, still moving closer and closer. "Korra what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"Go Away!" She suddenly shouted as she looked up at me, her blue eyes covered in tears.

Was she actually crying? What on earth had I said or done to have caused that. One moment we were having fun and enjoying ourselves and now here she was, sitting in a dark alley, sobbing to herself.

_"Spirits what did I do wrong?" _

I ignored her order to go away and slid down that wall so I could talk to her on her level, putting a hand on her back.

"Was it something I said? Please don't push me away, I'm just worried about you." I asked again.

"You opened a wound I thought had healed by now, but I was wrong." she said, every word accompanied by a harsh sob.

"Maybe spilling your guts about it will help?"

"You'd only find it boring."

"I'm a good listener, and on top of that I know how to keep my mouth shut. It's all down to you if you're willing to share."

That's when Korra told me the story of Howl, a sentry of the White Lotus that she had a relationship with two years prior to her arrival in Republic City.

...

_White Lotus Compound, Southern Water Tribe, 167 AG_

When Korra turned fifteen the White Lotus decided it was time for her to bing her firebending training. They contacted one of their members in the Fire Nation to come down to the Southeren Water Tribe to educate her in the art.

When he finally arrived he didn't do so alone come though, accompanying him was a young boy. Apparently this master firebender trained most of the orders firebenders sentries and decided to bring his last student with him to the South.

His name was howl, an eighteen year old male from the Fire Nation that had been shunted from his family. He sought a noble and honorable life as he had promptly joined the Order of the White Lotus. Howl assisted his former master in training Korra. It seemed master and student had been quit close, and that the master regarded his student highly for some reason.

Howl and Korra where pitted against each other as sparring partners from time to time, and a competitive friendship grew. It however didn't stay that way for long as she developed a crush on him, and as such sought him out all the time. Even when he was performing simple duties such as guarding the gates or restocking the warehouse she'd always found ways to be around him.

The elders of the order noticed her attention for Howl and gave him specific instructions not to break his sacred oath, or else he would be banished, effective immediately. Relationships with the avatar were strictly forbidden, ethical heresy even.

Korra insistence however was too powerful for him to resist, and he gave in to her courting, beginning a relationship. She would sneak out at night, and he would do the same if he had no duties to perform. They would then meet in a local cave and that became their secret love spot. They shared many things in that cave, but one thing remained taboo for Howl: Sex. He felt that Korra was way too young to be doing such things and he forbade her from bringing it up. Korra respected his whish as she too felt she wasn't ready.

Their secret lasted for four months, coming out into the open when one night her dad visited the compound unannounced, only to find his daughters quarters empty. A general alarm was raised fast, the entire battalion of sentries sent out to find her. Howl's absence was noted by the elders, quickly putting one and one together. A search of his room for clues delivered results, however under protest from the teacher and katara, who found that reading his diary was a serious breach of his privacy. The search parties were notified where the love birds where, and soon discovered them in their hiding spot.

Tonraq, who had been with them nearly dragged her back to the compound, scolding her along the way while Howl was arrested on suspicion of having a strictly forbidden relationship. The elders' judgement was swift and vicious, not even attempting to offer him a second chance by relocating him to another post. They had warned him what would happen, and as such he was banished effective immediately.

Korra had been infuriated and inconsolable with the way his trial had gone, and ran away from her protectors into a massive snow storm. A massive search party had been sent out once again and because they needed every available body, Howl had offered to assist in the search effort. Seeing as she perhaps would come back to the sound of his voice. The elders accepted his offer. The search went on for hours and for a brief moment the worst was feared. Such a violent storm would have ripped her to pieces without thick clothing, waterbending native ore not.

Korra had run for as long as she physically could, until her legs couldn't support her anymore and she had to stop before falling onto her knees. She was ing the middle of a massive ice lake and as she stood there it started to buckle under her weight, because the ice wasn't thick enough due to it being more or less summer on the southern pole. To make matters even worse an angry spirit that resided under the lake in a massive block of ice came charging through the ice to face however had dared to interfere with his resting place.

Korra pleaded with the spirit that she was the Avatar, and not there to harm him, but the spirit did not care and attacked with all his force. It took everything from her waterbending to keep him from sending her crashing into the deadly cold water. The fact she was dead tired from all that running made matters almost impossible for her. In the final moments when she had nothing left in her body to resist and believed her final seconds on this earth had come, a familiar face had popped up, her boyfriend Howl.

Knowing her all too well he had managed to track her footsteps to the icy lake, but the men that were escorting him had lost him in the storm, so it was only him standing between the infuriated spirit and Howl. He put one hell of a show, using up all his conditional fire, which was already hampered by the cold. He tried everything in his power to stop the monster, but fate struck when suddenly a small moment of bad concentration had devastating results. The spirit dodged one of his fire jets and clamped it's arms around him, crashing the ice under their feet and dragging the man Korra loved down into the icy lake.

With the little amount of energy she had left she attempted to use her waterbending to find him in the ice-cold water, but to no avail. He had paid the ultimate price for protecting her, and the spirit took his life as payment for her intrusion.

Korra remained near the hole, more of the ice lake slowly breaking appart around her, hoping, paring he would come back to her, but that was never going to be the case, he was gone forever. She would have nearly frozen to death if some other sentries hadn't run after Howl's tracks themselves and safe her from falling into the lake herself.

They took the inconsolable and grieving avatar back to the compound where she told the story to her family and the elders, who were horrified by Howl's fate, ashamed. Even while facing banishment from the order that had been his last resort, Howl had upheld his oath with honor and dignity, doing exactly what he had been ordered to do, protect the Avatar at all cost, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

Ashamed to the bone of how they had treated Howl, the elders posthumously awarded him the title of honorary Grand Lotus. A large remembrance ceremony had been held in the Fire Nation, his place of birth. Korra insisted on being there, and the elders had granted her this request. There she had met his parents and family, telling them his story, and that they should be ashamed of themselves for shunting this unsung hero.

In order to get over her grieving, Korra fully focused on her firebending training with her master, and once she got back to the south eventually managed to find some peace again in life, but promised herself never to forget him.

Howl would always have a special heart in a place, her first love, her savior, her hero.

...

"That's pretty much it." Korra said, her eyes finally dry from all that sobbing.

During the tale I saw flashes of my own past, the faces of the people I had loved so much and lost along the way: Dad, mom, Aki...

I couldn't believe my ears really. She had lost someone in the most brutal of ways, torn to his icy death right in front of her eyes, just like I had witnessed the murder of my father. I could never have imagined in my wildest nightmares that the crazy, stubborn avatar that was sitting next to me could have so much in common with me.

How she described her feelings about her loss was exactly how I had felt after the drama that had unfolded in my family. To think in reality we were actually the world's greatest enemies...

I grabbed hold of her and leaning her against me, hugging her tightly. She resisted a bit at first, but eventually settled down in my chest, allowing me to warm her up a bit because her hands were ice cold.

I decided to be honest and tell her about Aki, after all she had gone through the pain of telling me her story, so I felt that I owed her at least this much.

"I too have lost someone I loved dearly, her name was Aki."

"Was she one of your conquests?"

"No, she... she was different, my first and last girlfriend." I sighed heavily, my limbs feeling like they were made of stone.

"I'm confused. You told me you've been with a lot of women."

"She was a girl I met before all of that, she was my high school turtle duck. As far as I am concerned all those women I had after her don't even close to how I felt about her. Let's just say it wasn't a very happy ending, certain _things_ happened..."

"What happened? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

I did as she asked and told her the entire story about me and Aki, even that I found out so late about her death, but purposely left Roku out of the equation.

"There is one thing I have come to accept by now; one can't dwell on the past anymore. I'm not saying the pain will ever go away, that's impossible, but we can at least try to make something of our lives and move on. Find new love and all that, It's what they would have wanted."

"You think Howl would be ok with me moving on?"

"I'm certain of it. If he truly loved you, which I am certain he did. Then he would have wanted you to be happy for the rest of your life."

I got on my feet and held out my hand which she accepted. I pulled her on her feet and she landed in my arms. I gave her a handkerchief and with some waterbending her face looked freshened up in no time.

Then she did something that caught me completely by surprise. She jumped up and threw her legs around my waist and clamped her arms around my neck, forcing herself onto my mouth, kissing me wildly. I wanted to resist, but eventually played along as she just drew me in. Because she'd done it so unannounced I almost fell over with her wrapped around me. Luckily I quickly paced forward so I could lean her up against the wall for support. She was trying to be dominant and I let her, allowing her to suck on my tongue and nibble on my lip, though she was very unsure of what exactly to do. I put her down and she immediately clasped her fingers around my belt buckle, trying to undo it.

"Wow, hold the ostrich horses!" I exclaimed at the sound clinging the metal

"Why? What's wrong? Isn't this what guys want?"

"The question you should be asking is: Do _you _want this?" I pointed my finger at her chest. "After all the day has been emotional and long for both of us."

"I feel ready." she pierced at me with those icy blue eyes of her, sending a small shiver down my spine, but I quickly recovered.

"That's still not the answer I'm looking for, as long as I don't hear you say the words I want to hear... nothing happens."

"I want this!" she shouted "I want to do this with you! Has been so since the first moments we've been together! I trust you!" she continued to shout, making me look around to make sure no one was looking at us.

"Fine. There is only one condition though."

"Which is?"

"We're going to my place honey, our first time together is not going to be some filthy alley."

"Then let's go!"

To be honest, having sex in a dirty alley wasn't all that bad, I'd done it before, and in fact there is nothing wrong with that. It's just that right there and then, I wasn't ready, even if I had commited. I just didn't share the same longing she had for me. Sure, I liked her a lot, but to immediately hit the shack after the first date? That is something the old me would have done, I had promised myself a sabbatical, and somehow I hoped I could still persuade her otherwise in the moments I had won myself by stating we'd do it at my place.

Oh, how foolish of me...

She took my arm and dragged me behind her towards the first tram stop she could find. She was really adamant in moving as fast as possible, nearly making me bump into somebody at times. She got on the tram and threw the drivers some Yuans, not even bothering if she had paid the right amount or not. She quickly noticed the damn thing was empty and shoved me in one of the back seats. I almost felt like a rag doll to be honest being dragged along like that. She sat down next to me, taking my hand, twitching in place nervously. I spotted a couple of drops of sweat on her forehead.

"Korra if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you. I'm not that kind of guy. I can see you're uncomfortable with this from a mile away."

"It's nothing... stop doting one me."

Of course I could see right through this disguise. The story of Howl was still fresh on my mind, and I remembered an important detail that needed to be discussed before the act.

"You're still a virgin."

"What? Where did you get that idea?!" she furrowed her brows, apparently I'd once again struck a nerve.

"You told me so yourself." I explained myself, but absolutely not certain if this was the right thing to say or not. "The love cave remember? You told me sex was a taboo for the both of you, so I figured you know... that you are in fact, a virgin."

"Well you figured right. Still, I don't see why that should make a difference. I feel ready, I really want this."

"And I believe you, but you should have told me so yourself. You have to understand that I need to take whole different approach to this situation. Sex for the very first time should be something special, and by not telling me it could potentially have turned into a not-so-very-nice experience for you. Wouldn't want you to hate me for that. If you just think about this for a second you'll get it."

"I... I-I understand Rokoyu." she stuttered nervously "Sorry, I'm just not very good at all of this, but you have to understand that I really want this. You're a nice guy, and I trust you. You mean me no harm, and I want to share this moment with you."

"Are you absolutely sure, please consider that this will change things between us permanently. Hopefully in a positive way."

"I'm sure." she smiled. "You're the right one."

"Then don't worry about a thing." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, surrendering. "I'll be very gentle with you."

She smiled at me with a crooked grin and straddled me there and then, pressing herself in between me and the bench in front of me, forcing herself onto me again as her tongue darted past my lips. I savoured the taste she brought in with her so much. She was so sweet and intoxicating at the same time. As we made out she started grinding her hips against my crotch, but so far it was doing little for me. She might have been in he mood, but I wasn't yet. If that didn't happen between now and fifteen minutes I had to disappoint her in a big way.

Thank the spirits it was only a short ride home, because she almost gave me no time to breath in between kisses. I was feeling nervous, still unsure if this was what I wanted. I wasn't feeling very aroused either, and that only fed my nervousness. Was there something wrong? This should go a lot easier in theory.

"Hey! This is your stop! You are not going to hump on my tram, you hear me!" the driver of the tram shouted as it came to a stop.

It startled Korra so much her face turned instantly red in utter shame.I took the initiative and stood while she threw her legs around me. I pulled up her hoodie and walked out off the tram with her wrapped around me. I gave her a teasing grin and she gave me on back, but I could see the embarrassment in her eyes.

_"Comical relief might help her unwind a bit."_ I thought to myself as I looked into her eyes. "Hey! At least I'm getting laid tonight!" I shouted at the tram driver causing Korra to giggle and blush even more.

Once the tram moved away she signaled to let her go and she punched me in the stomach, causing me to gasp for air

"That's for telling that guy you were getting laid tonight." she grinned as she yanked me back upwards after the punch.

"Fuck you..." I joked back, giving her the international signal they even recognized on the Southeren Pole.

"Oh I hope you will." she said, her grin widening even further, face beaming.

She shoved me away and sprinted off towards the street where my apartment was located. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled at the top of her longs.

This was it, the push I had needed, a chase for the prey. I felt myself getting warmer below and didn't hesitate, sprinting after her, now wanting her in equal measure. Funny how does things go.

While chasing after her I nearly knocked over another couple that was strolling down the streets, not even bothering to apologize. I rounded the final corner and she was already leaning up against the wall next to the front door. Her chest moving up and down rapidly thanks to that little sprint she had pulled.

"Took you long enough Fire, almost thought you didn't want me anymore." she teased, shadow covering her face.

"Oh, how wrong you are _Avatar._" I screeched out of my empty lungs, rolling the R of her title.

I nearly rammed the door open and motioning for her to go up the stairs first. I ran after her and tickled her rear end as I did, which only led to her giggling and demanding to stop at once. I opened the door to the apartment praying to the spirits Daskana was still working her shift at Narooks. I hadn't even contemplated the chance she was home until I jammed the key into the keyhole.

_"Spirits, if you have any mercy on me now is the fucking time."_

I led her inside and slammed the door behind me, throwing the keys in the direction of the table, not bothering if they landed on the intended target or not. It was completely silent in the apartment, signaling it was all ours.

Korra was standing in the middle of the room, eyeing me with those icy blue eyes of her, grin still as wide as the great divide itself, pulling her hood back. In fact she looked a bit mischievous as she bit her lips. She took that all famous pose, right hand firmly on her hip, leaving me wanting ore.

I stepped forward, swinging my arms around her and placed my hands on her but-cheeks, pinching them quite firmly. Korra winced at this and her eyes widened a bit by the sudden move. So far I had allowed her to be the more dominant one, but that was about to end. No doubt she was preparing a snappy comeback, but I didn't even give her a change. I forced myself onto her lips and our tongues once again crashed. After a couple of moments of making out she finally remembered to retaliate by grabbing me by the balls, literally and figuratively. She gave them a small pinch, sending a jolt of pain trough my body. I narrowly bit back a moan as I broke free of her soft lips. I struck back immediately by removing one of my hands form her rear-end and shoving it between her legs and slowly massaging her intimate regions, no protests were heard as she let out a first moan.

Our small cat and mouse game quickly filled the room with more moans when suddenly I'm overwhelmed by that hungry desire, to have her in my arms, to make passionate love to her, primal desire taking over, but with care for her virginity.

I lifted her off her feet and carried her bridal style to my bedroom where I gently laid her down on the bed, locking the door behind me. It was nice and warm in the room thanks to the central heating system, so it was perfect for the occasion.

"Will it be painfull?" she suddenly asked as I put they key on the nightstand.

I sat down next to her. "It will hurt a bit at first, but I'll be careful. I'll try and make this as comfortable as possible for you. I need your full thrust, do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then let me guide you through it, I'll show you how it's done step by step. If anything feels uncomfortable don't hesitate to say so. No is no and I respect that."

I leaned over her and straddled her for a chance. She had proven to be strong enough to carry a male roughly my weight, so I had no doubt she could also sustain me on top of her. I pinned her wrists to the pillow behind her and dove into her neck, placing gently kisses until I reached her mouth. Her eyes were closed, tasting her breath as she let out gasp after gasp, her legs twitching beneath me. She was shaking a bit, which in return put some discomfort into my mind.

"Korra..." I said while letting go of her wrists

"What are you... don't stop... I didn't say no did I?" she asked, eyes begging me to continue. I smiled and pulled her parka over her head and she did the same for me. She unbuttoned my grey shirt and I yanked off her blue sleeveless blouse, only to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra but bindings.

"Traditional bindings? Haven't seen those in while." I joked, creating a bit of humor to make her feel at ease. "Don't make them any less sexy." I purred.

"I've been brought up this way." Korra said and with one flawless yank she tore of her binding to reveal her breasts, oh spirits, those beautifully milky breasts would turn any man into worthless gush... They were so beautiful she caught me staring.

"Hey, they are getting cold city boy." she teased as she pressed them together, winking at me.

I wasted no time and gently placed my palms on them, cupping them in my hands. I leaned down and slowly rolled my tongue of the tip of her right breast, sucking on the stone hard nipple. The touch of my tongue sending a jolt of electricity trough her body as she quivered beneath me.

"Oh Spirits... that's _soooo_ good." shad gasped, letting out a small cry as did the same with the other, moving seemelessly between them.

"Unbuckle my belt." I asked in between kisses as I switched from her breasts to her chest.

She removed her arms which had been lying beside her head and did as I had told her, making the metal cling.

I temporarily got off of her to remove what remained of my clothing, quickly running over to a nearby cabinet to remove a condom from the lowest drawer, stuffed in a box between some clothing. I threw it onto the bed next to her as I crawled back to her. Korra eyed the package for a couple of seconds with a smile on her face, realizing I'd not risk anything here.

I removed her boots and untied the cords of her pelt, throwing it through the room. With another flawless pull I removed her sweatpants and remaining bindings, leaving us completely naked at that point, one of the most venerable states a human being can find itself in. I couldn't quite believe that out of all the people in the world, she had chosen me to share this unique moment with. In some ways it was an honor, but considering the real circumstances behind our relationship it was more of a curse than anything else. The problem was that at that moment I didn't really care.

She was looking absolutely gorgeous in this state but definitely a bit embarrassed, cheeks glowing. I had full view of her trained body, caressing her belly button as placing gently kisses around her breasts. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to my thighs, then caressing all the way up from her ankles up to her breasts.

"Korra... you are absolutely gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you different." I said as I placed a kiss on her lips.

I gently caressed the inside of her upper legs as I slowly brought my right hand over to her core. Once I touched her there she trembled, noticing she was already a bit wet, but not nearly enough for a first time to be any near as comfortable, not that such a thing existed. I kept on caressing her sensitive spot, enjoying seeing her clench the sheets beneath her in pleasure.

"Yes... yes... right there..." she gasped as she clenched the sheets, my friend down below getting harder and harder.

I stopped and took one of her hands and placed my fingers between hers, bringing it down to her core so we could pleasure it together. She kept moaning and gasping and the more I watched her enjoy herself, the more I felt the urge to dig in, getting more and more ready.

Once she was wet enough for me to be comfortable with I removed my hand while she kept on masturbating herself. I slowly took her other hand over to my rod so she could stroke it and prepare it for the duties ahead. However she was being clumsy again, nearly twisting the meat in the wrong direction, so I helped her hand grab it firmly and jerk it backwards and forward in a comforting way, without any pain.

I took the packaged condom with my other and held it out towards her, forcing her to stop stroking me for a moment and eyeing the package with hesitation. I chuckled and opened it for her, helping her pull it out of the packaging, going as far as guiding her hands again while she unrolled it over my cock, pushing until it was ready.

"See? You want to leave some space for me to come, but make sure you push out the airbubbles."

"Got it, thanks."

"If at any point the pain becomes overwhelming do not hesitate to shout STOP at the top of your lungs Korra. Please don't let me have my way because you think it's the right thing to do."

She nodded and I pulled her closer to me, leaning a bit more over her, guiding my rod towards her core, gently parting her lips and pushing inwards at a slow pace. I observed how her face pinched together as I did, pain written all over it. I could feel her body was attempting to reject me, which for a first time was only natural. I leaned more forward until our faces where very close together. She was trembling a bit and so was I, the word nervous doesn't even come close to how I felt about it all, after all she was the most powerful bender in the world... and there I was, taking her virginity.

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

"Why?" she asked, fighting the pain.

"Just do it, it will give you something to hold onto."

She again did as I asked and placed her hands on my shoulders. I put my hands beneath her back and allowed myself to sink in deeper until I felt that I couldn't go any further without resistance, so I assumed her hymen was still intact. I pulled at bit back and with one fluent thrust I allowed myself to sink in as deep as possible. Beneath me Korra let out a cry of pain and she digged her fingernails into my shoulders. To make her feel as an equal I too let out a small cry of pain, faking it but I knew it would make her feel more comfortable. I started thrusting slowly and only allowed myself to pick up pace once the pain lessened for Korra.

"You ok down there?" I asked genuinely concerned

"Yeah... It's okay... just keep going."

The more I trusted the less resistance I was encountering. It must have been the same for her because she finally retracted her fingernails out of my shoulder blades. Her face turned back to normal and her cries of pain suddenly shifted into soft moans of joy.

Once her eyes finally opened again I placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and she gave me a gently smile back. That told me it was ok to go a bit faster, she noticed it and started rocking her hips with mine, unwinding a bit, beginning to enjoy the moment. At first my increase in pace caught her off guard as she couldn't quite catch on to my speed, and I accidently slipped out of her.

"Oh sorry."

"I want you inside of me! Do... don't stop!" she begged.

"It won't happen again."

Spurred on by her encouragement I slid back inside of her warmth and kept on thrusting faster and harder, trying to find the limit of what she could handle for a first timer. It got to a place where the springs of my bed screeched.

She was already visually getting tired and so was I. Sure she was fit, but sex drains a lot of energy, and considering the long day it was no surprise to see her tiring so fast. I found myself struggling as well as it had been a couple of months since my last time, and my stamina had suffered because of it.

"Throw you legs around me, I'm close to coming. It's going to get a little bit rougher." I commanded

"Okay." she moaned, her eyes boring into mine, her mouth open like a fish.

She did as I asked, putting her legs around my backside. I kept trusting, moving along her walls, feeling I was getting closer to that edge. I dug my face into the pillow next to her and picked up more speed and intensity.

Korra cried out into my ear "Ro... Ro...Rokoyu! Fuck... me!"

Primal desire took full control of us and the room was filled with a lot of curses and name calling. With one last thrust a surge of static electricity was unleashed trough my body, trembling as it happened. The time spent on that sabbatical made this moment magical, it felt soo good.

The only sound in the room that was left was the heavy panting and gasping for air. Limbs were entangled and sweat flowing freely. I pulled my head out of the pillow and looked straight at her, unsure how she had felt during the whole experience, hoping there would be at least felt some satisfaction. I sighed in relief as I found her beaming and her mouth formed into a gentle smile, sweat rolling down her forehead.

_"Spirits thank you! She's not mad! I didn't fuck it up, literally!"_

I placed one final gentle kiss on her lips and rolled off of her. Our gazes meeting. She rolled over on her right side and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me onto my left side, closing the distance until her breasts where fully pressed up against my chest, her nose and forehead resting against mine.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being so kind and loving. I honestly had no idea what to do but you guided me trough it like a boss. All I had to do was listen to your advice and hang in there. You were right, it hurt like a motherfucker at first but once I bit trough it really got better... a lot better."

"So you don't hate me now?"

"No you silly." she said laughingly "You're officially my hero now."

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" I asked cheekily, trying my luck.

"Sure. I'd lover that." she smiled as she planted a chaste kiss on my cheek.

We got up from the bed and I unlocked the door, checking if the apartment was still empty or not. Daskana was supposed to be home by that time but there was no sign of her.

We dashed into the bathroom, still butt naked and stepped into the shower. As a form of after play we soaped each other up and, let the warm water run over our worn down bodies.

"Did you think we'd end up sleeping together the same night when you confessed your feelings to me?" I asked as she let the soap run through her beautiful brown hair.

She looked up at me with those blue eyes penetrating mine, shaking her head. "Of course not. I'd be lying if I didn't have some dirty ideas when holding hand earlier, but didn't think you'd be so easy to get." she laughed.

I laughed back and motioned her to turn around, soaping up her backside.

When we were clean and our skin soft from the hot water we got out and pated each other dry, which was a bit awkward when it came to my little friend as he got a little bit eager again, earning a good laugh for it from Korra. Once we were done I followed her back to the bedroom when and upon entry she let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned.

She didn't respond and pointed to the bed sheets. I noticed there were some spots of blood on the fabric. Oh yes... about that...

"Oh that..." I wrapped my hands around her and pulled her closer "You listen to me, it's nothing to worry yourself about. It happens during a first time. Some women bleed a lot and from the looks of it you survived it with flying colours."

She nodded at me, and since she didn't have any sleeping wear I handed her a pair of my shorts and an older T-shirt that was roughly her size.

"You've got to be kidding me." she paused for a second, eyeing the piece of fabric and the logo that was printed on it "You actually want me to wear a Buzzard Wasps shirt?"

"Hey, no bad word about my favorite team. They have great synergy and have made regular appearances in both the tournament and championship finals. You'll have to swallow it." I yanked the stained sheets off and threw them into a corner "There are plenty of those where they came from." I chuckled, trying to put Korra a bit at ease.

We pulled out some fresh sheets from another closet and made up the bed again together. She looked tired as hell so I motioned for her to get in bed. She curled up under the fresh sheets and I spooned up against her backside, wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. It felt weird to be so close to someone again, to feel someone else's heartbeat thumb against yours, to share body warmth, to enjoy each other's company. It had been a long time since I last had those feelings and boy had I missed them.

I had nearly dozed off when suddenly Korra spoke up with a half sleepy voice

"Rokoyu?"

"Yeah Korra, what's up?"

"I love you."

I didn't quite respond and pretended I'd fallen asleep. She nodded off not too long after that. It was only then I realized the stupidity off I had just done.

_"Just a friend 'eh Rokoyu? You insufferable idiot... you fucked the Avatar! You took her virginity from her, you the Equalist bastard sent by Amon to spy on her, the monster that fractured the poor girl's ribs. The fool that kidnapped her friend, traumatizing him. The man she is basically afraid off! If one day you show up at the gates of the spirit world they are going to throw your ass into the fog of lost souls! You fully deserve it!"_

One thing became very clear to me, whatever the outcome of this mission, the Avatar was going to kill me for this, this much was certain. Perhaps it was for the best. Had I really deserved the gift of life I had been given by my parents? If death came for me, I would better be prepared to greet it like an old friend. At least for the foreseeable future I could share my bed and feelings with someone.

* * *

**AN: So during the week I received some messages from people sugesting they feel Rokoyu is turning into a Mary Sue / Gary Stu OC. I'd like your honest opinions on the matter so I've opened up a poll which you can access on my profile page. If you guys/gals could give me a better indication if you too feel like this I can still make some adjustments for the future story that I've been outlining by watching the entire series again**

**Re-edited on 04/01/2016 (European date)**


	13. The flow of energy

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XIII**

**THE FLOW OF ENERGY**

"_**Shame is a soul eating emotion."**_

_**C.G. Jung**_

* * *

So far the night was going well, I was sleeping comfortably without any signs of insomnia when out of nowhere I was woken up roughly when Korra was shaking all over the place next to me. She was mumbling unrecognizable things in her sleep and swinging her arms at invincible foes.

"Settle down whats the problem." I asked but there was no response.

I sat upwards in bed and shook her in order to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having. Unfortunately that must have spooked her or something because without a single warning she punched me in the face, breaking my nose in the process. I fell out of the bed grunting in pain, holding my nose tightly as blood came streaming out of it.

"What? Where am I?" Korra reasserted herself.

"You're in my bedroom and you just punched me in the nose!" I shouted with a disguised voice as my hands covered my face, still trying to suppress the bleeding but to no avail.

She leaned over the edge of the bed and her eyes widened at the sight of her handy work. She quickly left the bedroom as I pulled a couple of tissues out of a drawer next to the bed in order to suppress the bleeding without making a mess on the floor. She came running back in with a small blob of water floating above her hand. She pulled me up and sat me down on the bad, cupping my chin with her free hand.

"This might sting a bit."

She held the water close to the fractured nose and it started glowing. At first she stopped the bleeding which of course felt like heaven on earth but then she corrected the positioning of my nose, it snapped back into place with a crackling sound and a jolt of pain surged through my body.

"Ah fuck that hurt!"

"Stop whining, this is only one small one fracture, Sesi had to correct three of these and those were ribs for crying out loud!"

"What on earth where you dreaming about that made you hit me."

Korra sighed before speaking up "I was dreaming I was asleep in my own bedroom on Air Temple Island when suddenly several chi blockers came crashing into the room and attacked me. That asshole that fractured my ribs was there as well..." I swallowed a lump in my throat "...and soon they pinned me down while Amon came in wanting to take my bending away. That's when you must have done something because that's when I woke up.."

_"Well It's not like you didn't deserve that one Rokoyu." _I thought to myself "Well it's over now, let's just go back to sleep." I said while throwing the tissues in the trashcan.

Korra suddenly jumped backwards, dropping the puddle of water on the floor "Shit! I was supposed to be back on the island before midnight! Fuck I'm so screwed right now!"

"Well you've definitely missed that curfew, can we go back to sleep now...?"

"You don't get it, they are probably already looking everywhere for me."

Korra started pacing the room, suggesting several excuses she could come with to tell Tenzin where she had been and why she hadn't come home time, most of them were quite rubbish. I pondered with her and came up with a couple of suggestions myself.

"You accidently took the wrong tram and got lost."

"No, that won't go, Tenzin gave me a small map of the city, he won't believe it for one second."

"How about bending the truth to your advantage?" I chuckled at the intended pun.

"ha ha, real funny city boy."

"No, I'm serious. Tell him you were a bit under the weather because you had one too much and that I offered you to crash at my place. I slept on the couch and allowed you to sleep in my bed. It's a realistic story, he might just bite."

"Oh yeah, that one will work for sure... telling him I was drunk will definitely improve my position. I've only just gotten permission to leave the island a bit more." she announced sarcastically

"It's better than _'I slept with this guy after our first date.'_ no?"

"I guess so." she admitted

"Trust me Tenzin will appreciate the honesty." I said

_"You're the perfect one to give away that kind of advice asshole." _the thought raced through my head.

"There is a telephone in the living room, you can use that one."

"What? Like... right now?"

"They are probably worried out of their mind right now, let them know where you are and that you're safe."

She left the bedroom and I wiped the last bits of dried blood of my face, I curled back under the sheets and waited for her to return. I could hear her argue in the other room but from the sound of things it was a calm and collective conversation.

She came back and I spooned back up against her, planting my face in her hair "So, how did it go?"

"Well he wasn't exactly happy about it but he did appreciate it that I had bothered to call him."

"Told you so."

"_Yeah yeah, _you were right smartass."

"Thank you."

It didn't take her very long to fall back asleep but the incident had completely messed up my good mojo and I couldn't get back to sleep. No matter what I tried, my insomnia had returned, hooray!

I sneaked out of bed into the kitchen and sipped some water from the tab, picked up my book from the table and crawled back into bed while Korra was snoozing peacefully next to me. In the urge for sleep she hadn't even bothered to remove her traditional water tribe ponytail holders. I cheekly pulled the top one loose and her long her fell down her backside.

_"Wow, she has stunning long hair. Who could have thought that?"_

I activated the light on my side of the bed and crawled up against the headboard with a pillow behind me and opened the book, finding the piece of paper I used as a bookmarker and putting it down on the nightstand next to me.

I statred a new chapter about chakras, at first this chapter did not amuse me very much as it contained way to many things I understood nothing about but then I arrived at something that caught my eye.

_"The Fire Chakra, now this is interesting."_

From what I had read so far Chakras were closely linked to the chi points in one's body, so this had to at least have an effect on whatever I was going trough. It stated clearly that the Avatar needed to open the chakra's during meditation in a specific order if he/she wanted to unlock full control over the Avatar State and that normal human beings apparently were also able to open locked chakra points but since they didn't have some all power modus like the avatar state they didn't need to follow that exact order.

_"The Fire Chakra deals with willpower and can be blocked by shame and is located in the stomach."_

Now that I thought of it, every time I had one for those moments of intense pain coming from one of my limbs it always pulled towards my stomach area, causing me to gasp for air. Having also read some amount of firebending knowledge I knew the power of fire comes from the breath.

_"That's is then, open the chakra and boom, fire!" _I thought to myself excited at the prospect of finding a quick solution. Just a pity you rarely find those in life...

I crawled back out of bed and put on a set of sweatpants, my shirt and a set of boots. I sneaked into the living room and opened the back window to the fire escape. I climbed until I reached the roof of our five story building. I walked over to the other edge to observe the streets below who were surprisingly empty except for the lone straggler.

I strolled over to the gazebo were one of the other tenants grew his own vegetables and locked the door behind me and sat down in lotus position. I opened the book again which I had brought up there for the occasion should the need arise to consult it.

_"Step 1: meditation, relax, feel the energy inside of you and allow it to flow freely, allow yourself to sink into the moment and drift away."_

I readjusted myself so I was in the correct lotus position as pictured in the book and placed both my clenched fists together in front of me. I bowed my head ever so slightly and closed my eyes, concentrating on my inner self, counting every beat my heart made. Of course nothing happened at first as I was constantly annoyed by the sound of the city around me, never before had I even noticed city life could be this loud, even on a quiet night like that it was painstakingly loud.

I kept trying though and eventually I noticed how the environment around me silenced and changed to a more darker scene. I kept concentrated on the energy inside of me and followed it wherever it went, I noticed that instead of flowing through my body freely it jumped from corner to corner as if it was being hunted. The more I followed it the deeper I sank into the meditation. The sensation of feeling ones energy cannot be described, as if a drop of sweat is flowing down your face and it goes back up instead of downwards.

Suddenly I felt a surge of different and colder energy around me instead of inside of me and I opened my eyes, which I hadn't been able to do so far. I was sitting on a straight transparent pathway. At first I didn't recognize the place I found myself in but then remembered a detailed description of the final stage of unlocking the chakras the Avatar had to undergo

_"A large starlight room with a transparent and zigzagging pathway that leads to a giant version of oneself, holding a large glowing globe of pure energy. Well this looks a bit like that..."_

Instead in my case it was a straight path and there was a line of six giant globes located on my left on a set of poles that ran down into the darkness. Then I noticed a large figure that was supposed to resemble on myself on the right holding the seventh bowl in his hands. I stared back at the line of globes and noticed the third in line was not glowing at all, there were cracks in it and a blackish/reddish form of energy was seeping out of it into the darkness below me.

_"The Fire Chakra! It has to be that one right?"_

I got on my feet and slowly walked over to the third globe, unsure of what to do next I held out my hand to touch the dark energy flowing out of it.

"Don't!"

A voice suddenly cried out and I turned fast to face however had dared to interfere with me and took a defensive stance. I spotted a figure at quite a distance away on the pathway, walking slowly over to me, wearing a large hooded blue coat.

"Don't touch that, it will contaminate your soul and the effects will be permanent."

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer! Who are you and what do you want from me!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, sweat dripping down from my forehead.

The figure didn't heed my words and kept on walking until it was practically standing in front of me. "I said STOP!"

"Come now..." the figure stopped right in front of me and pulled off its hood "... a mother will never _stop_ to protect her children."

My eyes widened in shock as the figure turned out to be none other than my own mother, she looked exactly as I remembered her, only a lot smaller as I had grown considerably over time but her face remained the same. Rectangular with a slightly pointed chin and those beautiful and uncommon grey eyes she had inherited from my grandfather, at least that's what she had always told me. I dashed forward and hugged her, she hugged me back but it wasn't the same as I remembered. There was a considerable height distance and se didn't feel warm at all, instead she felt cold, dead cold.

"Mom... how... is this possible? You're... you're dead." I asked as I leaned back and several tears stared flowing down my cheeks.

"You are right my son. I am no longer present in the material world but I will always be with you..." she pointed two of her finger at my heart "... right here and so is your father."

"But... but... how are you here?"

"Look around you. Do you know where you are?"

"Not exactly, I only know this is where I can unlock my firebending."

Her eyes widened "So after all those years... it's true! You are a bender after all? My eyes did not deceive me?"

"Yes mother... I am...a bender, speaking of which, I could use some form explanation about that."

"I can't do that right now, all I can tell you is that your father and I were once benders as well. I can at least explain to you where you are and what you are looking at. Why don't you sit down?" she asked with a gentle smile featuring on her face. Oh, how I had missed that smile so much.

I nodded in agreement and we both sat down in lotus position while I patted my cheeks dry. I still couldn't believe my eyes, I had hoped to see her again but never imaged it would come so soon, my best case scenario was being reunited with both her and my dad in the afterlife.

"Let me begin with telling you how proud I am of you that you managed to find your way here all on your own, even on you first attempt, your grandmother would have been so proud of you."

"You never talked about your family in the north so I cannot even begin to imagine that mom."

She looked down and closed her eyes, I thought I spotted a single tear running down her cheeks but I couldn't be sure.

"I suppose so, I was banished by my own Family in the north Rokoyu, girls there are almost always forced into marriage and my union to your father was entirely without consent of my parents. Maybe one day I will tell you the entire story but for now, know that your spiritual strength is something you inherited from my mother... your grandmother. She was... maybe still is a water priestess dedicating her life to the protection of Tui and La. Spiritual things like meditation and visits to the spirit world were a daily thing for her so I learned a lot about it during my childhood despite not being very spiritual myself. You might say she made extra sure I paid attention, she wanted me to follow in her footsteps."

"Wow... and what about my grandfather?"

"Son... I don't have all the time now to tell you about your Water Tribe heritage, let's focus on the task at hand. This here..." she waved her hands at our surroundings "... is your subconscious, once you entered here you unknowingly summoned me from the spirit world."

"You're a spirit?"

"No, only highly spiritually enlightened people can leave their bodies behind in the material world an live on as spirits. However when normal people die, their spiritual energy, or otherwise known as the soul travels into the spirit world and comes to rest in the pond of life. Anyone strong enough to travel there can summon their loved ones and talk to them, but a spirit I am most certainly not."

"So if I make it into the spirit world I can talk to you and dad?"

"Yes but seeing as this is your first attempt at proper meditation you will have to wait. Keep practicing until you feel strong enough and if you truly are you will be able to enter the spirit world."

"Jeez, this is all a lot to take in mom."

"I understand, now the reason I told you not to touch the Fire Chakra is because that dark energy that is flowing out of it will contaminate your soul, it will change you and turn you into an evil man without morals."

"I'm already an evil man mother. You cannot even begin to contemplate how messed up I've become. I'm not worthy to have this chance to talk to you again."

"I know you have fallen from the righteous path my son, I once walked one that was different but also very similar but I refuse to believe that this is who you truly are. You were always a kind and loving child, willing to help anyone even if you had your reservations about benders. Remember Mako and Bolin? Even at such a young age you gave them half of your allowance so they could buy themselves some proper food even if they were benders. And what about Aki? She was almost sexually assaulted, it takes an exceptionally brave man to fight three men, benders twice his size at once to save a women from such an experience."

"Huh? You don't know? Aki died mom, my failure to protect her from those monsters led to her death and even now I'm too much of coward to protect my own child..." I held my hand in front of my mouth and I looked down at my shoes in disgrace "You have a grandchild by the way, his name is Roku."

"I know all of that, I can still keep an eye on you from the pond of life but Aki's death was not your fault, I forbid you from even thinking it. Her parents drove her to her death. Aki would never hold you responsible for their terrible actions. Whatever your ultimate decision is concerning Roku I will respect it. Only know that once he is adopted the chances of you being reunited with your son are almost none."

"With the man I've become it is only best for him to be as far away from me as possible mom even you must see that."

"I told you I do not believe you are a bad person, not everyone is categorized into good or evil. Some people struggle between the two and you are one of them. I fear however the choice is being made for you."

"I don't understand."

"I know you went to see a healer but I most inform you her findings are not entirely correct. Yes, your hatred for benders closed you chi points at an early age but this is not the main raison for you being unable to firebend, in theory they are now temporarily open and you should be able to create fire at will. Unfortunately, you chi points are only a small part of the issue. The fact your Fire Chakra is blocked is the main reason you are unable to firebend. What do you know about chakras."

"Just the basics I guess. I only read about them like today."

"The Fire Chakra is blocked by shame, not hatred. Once you figure out whatever it is you are ashamed of you might be able to repair the chakra and open it. Your hatred of benders is only a small part of the larger picture. A healer can only sense feelings inside of you, not fix them, that's why she came to the wrong conclusions, because she focused on the feeling that was the strongest inside of you instead of the one that mattered the most, shame."

"The chakra is broken? How did that happen?"

"You allowed so many emotions to bottle up inside of you: fear, hatred, grief and even your love for Aki turned against you, eventually all of this closed your chi points and ruptured your closed Fire Chakra. If you don't fix it the dark energy spilling out of it will consume you, even if you fight it, you _will_ lose. The results would be catastrophic on your soul, what's left of it anyway."

"So how do I fix it."

"Find a way to let go of the emotions that caused the Fire Chakra to rupture in the first place and then face the thing you are ashamed about the most."

"How do I do that? What am I ashamed of? I don't know."

"Talk to you sister, she can help you remember, I cannot bear to speak of it again, I can only tell you I turned the other cheek when I should have been there for you."

"What? Mother that doesn't make any sense."

"I held it against you Rokoyu instead of putting my arms around you and help you overcome the crimes you committed to safe me. I know now that I was wrong in doing so and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for it."

Once again I believed I saw a tear run down her cheek but be certain of it I could not. Suddenly her energy started fading and I could see right through her body. Her eyes widened as she realized her short time was up.

"COME FIND US IN THE SPIRIT WORLD! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING WE EVER HID FROM YOU AND YOUR SISTER! PROMISE ME YOU WILL GIVE IT YOUR EVERYTHING TO PREVENT THE PERMANENT CONTAMINATION OF YOUR SOUL!" she raised her voice ones she began fading more and more.

"MOM!" I reached out for her but my hand went straight through her

"PROMISE ME ROKOYU! COME FIND US IN THE SPIRIT WORLD ONCE YOU ARE READY!"

Her energy was fading to the point where she was almost completely gone and she started to crumble into glowing speckles.

"I PROMISE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I swung my hands on the last bits of energy that was my mother. The glowing speckled ascended into the starlight sky. I stood up and clenched my fists together as tears once again ran down my cheeks, I looked up at the disappearing glowing speckles.

_"I promise mom, I'll fix this."_

I got back down on my knees and fixed myself back into lotus position, eyeing the dark energy one more time, I closed my eyes and focused on the energy inside my body. Once I found it again I followed it wherever it went until I heard the sound of automobiles honking at each other. I opened my eyes and noticed there was light outside of the gazebo.

I got back on my feet, collected the book and went outside, only to be met by the rising sun. The strokes of sunlight felt amazing on my skin and it was more clear to me than ever I was really a firebender. I always felt like I could do anything as long as the sun kept on shining.

_"How long have I been up here? It only feels like a short amount of time but the sun is already up. What the hell?"_

I crawled back down the fire escape and entered the apartment again only to be met by the smell of fresh bacon.

_"What on earth is going on here?"_

I walked over to the kitchen and froze at the door as I spotted both Korra and Daskana in their sleeping wear making breakfast, and I am talking a proper breakfast here, bacon, eggs, fleshly baked bread, the whole shebang. I pinched myself hard to check if I hadn't landed in some alternate universe considering all the spiritual activity I'd just undergone because the sight unfolding in front of my eyes was impossible to say the least. They were even chatting friendly to each other!

_"This isn't happening? This can't be true!"_

My bender hating sister was making breakfast with the avatar, the ultimate bender in the world. Suddenly Daskana turned around.

"Ah there you are, what in spirits name where you doing on the roof?"

Korra turned around as well "Yeah, you suddenly disappeared. I almost came looking for you but she told me to leave you alone."

"Euhmmm..."

Korra stepped forward and snatched the book from my hands

"A comprehensive guide to unfolding your spiritual self" Korra read the title off the book out loud "Not you as well! Tenzin has been up my ass about this mumbo jumbo as well."

"It's just some light reading, I thought the rooftop would give me some peace and calm to match the contents of the book." I lied trough my teeth.

Korra eyed me curiously but handed me back the book, Daskana on the other hand was still gazing at me, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. I placed the book on the table and sat down as they served their hard worked efforts on to the table.

I ate in silence and astonishment as the two women in front of me kept blabbering on about so many things, it was in this moment Daskana's Water Tribe heritage became very clear to me as they talked about Water Tribe food and culture. It seemed that despite her many comment on Korra from earlier on had vaporized into thin air once she actually met the Avatar. After breakfast Korra dived into my bedroom and got dressed. I leaned against the door still as she fixed her upper ponytail back into its regular position, gazing into the large closet mirror. If only she knew the uniform she had grown to fear was behind this very mirror...

_"That would break her heart and probably also my spine..." _I thought as the idea raced through my mind.

"I need to get going, Tenzin is probably already waiting for airbending practice and no doubt he's got a firm scolding in the back of his mind for last night."

"I don't doubt it."

"Rokoyu, what's wrong? You've been tense all morning."

"Don't worry about me, I haven't slept well, that's all."

"It didn't have anything to do with last night I hope."

"No! Absolutely not! Maybe I'm not used to having such a gorgeous girl lying next to me anymore." I chuckled uncomfortably

She smiled at that last remark and I escorted her to the front door when she was completely ready. Once she was out of the door she turned around and wrapped her arms around my kneck, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thanks again for being so gentle."

I felt my cheeks reddening "Aahh... don't mention it... _sweetie"_

Korra leaned her head to the left, rolling her eyes "Sure, come find me again _sweetie."_

She let go of me and I kept gazing at her until she rounded the last corner of the staircase. I closed the door and turned around to find a vile looking Daskana sitting in my favourite chair, the book about mediation on her lap.

"I think it is time we have a little talk _brother."_

"I concur _sister."_

She singalled at the couch next to her and I sat down while she kept that vile look pointed at me.

"First you are going to tell me what this..." she held the book up in the air "... is all about."

"Better yet, let me tell you all the thing I've hiding from you."

"_Aaaah_ yes... please do. I've been annoyed at your constant lying the past two weeks for quite some time now."

"First I want you to promise me something, promise me you won't turn against me for what I'm about to tell you. Second, do not interrupt me, even if you have questions, I will answer them once I'm done."

I said while clenching my fists together, hoping this was going to end well. My little talk with my mother had pushed me to the edge of my sanity and I was now at a crossroad in my life and was unsure how she was going to react to all of what I was about to reveal. If she was going to abandon me I might as well pull out that razor from the bathroom and finish the job myself.

"Sure, whatever... as long as at the end you've finally told me the truth. Frankly I'm insulted that you think you can constantly lie to me and keep little details from me. I'm your sister, you're supposed to be able to tell me everything."

I sighed, gaining courage, clenching the fabric of the couch. I told Daskana the entire story of how I had ventured into my subconscious and talked to mom. I told her everything about the chi points and the Fire Charka.

"Now comes the hardest part, the reason why I am attempting to fix all of this is..." I hesitated for a couple of seconds "... is because I am a bender Daskana, I can bend fire... at least... I can if I manage to unlock it."

Daskana raised her brows her lips trembled as she no doubt wanted to cut in, fortunately she remembered her promise to me and kept her mouth shut.

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For being... a bender of course."

"You don't need forgiveness for something that you are. I would never hold it against you."

"...but that doesn't make any sense, you are completely disgusted by benders."

"Actually... I'm not... in fact I don't mind them at all."

"What?"

"The ability to tell lies runs in our family, didn't you know now that by now?"

"Ok, I'm officially completely confused right now."

Daskana stood up and took my hand guided me to the kitchen, stopping next to the sink

"Despite the fact your such a nerd from time to time you can be really stupid as well, close your eyes."

I did as I was commanded and I heard Daskana activating the sink, water started crashing into the bottom of the sink and out of nowhere I recognized a sound that sounded a lot like when Korra bended the stream of water to fix my nose. I felt the sensation of glowing water up against my nose and there was a crackling sound and spike of pain. I opened my eyes to find a large blob of glowing water in front of my face. She waved her hands and guided the water into the sink.

"Your girlfriend did a lousy job, your nose was still slightly crooked."

I was baffled at what just had happened and stepped back until I could go no further thanks to a wall, almost clutching the safety it provided.

"You... when... how... no..."

"I'm a late groomer, I found out about a year ago. Sit down, I too have been keeping things from you."

Since I was too shocked to say anything I did as I was told and fell onto one of the chairs like a sack of potatoes while she leaned up against the sink.

"I know you've been wondering why I spent so much time at Narooks... let's just say he has an amazing daughter about my age, her name is Anna and well... I fucking love her to death."She said while nervously searching her pockets for something.

"She gave me this a couple of days ago, along with a regular job in the restaurant."

She placed a necklace in front of me with a unique ribbon. I picked it up for a closer inspection, the emblem of the water tribe was carved into the blue stone while the backside had been painted red and featured the golden emblem of Republic City. The ribbon itself featured three straight colours: blue, red, green.

"She made it for me and asked me to marry her, of course I said yes. The ribbon represents my heritage while the stone signals our union as both citizens of Republic City and Water Tribe girls."

"I..."

"I'm making one for her as well but you know me, I'm clumsy so it will take me a while to get it just the right way I wanted it to be."

"You're engaged!?"

"_Hellooooo..."_ she waved her hands in front of my eyes "Pay attention, with all that spiritual stuff you just talked about I now realize how it is that I'm such a late groomer. I've always looked up to you, I wanted to be just like you so I always followed you into anything you did, so I came to hate benders just like you, even if at heart that wasn't the case. All of that changed when I met Anna. I fell crazy in love with her and soon I didn't even care anymore that she was a waterbender. After I confessed my love to her weird stuff started happening to me like water that started floating without any reason whatsoever or breaking a block of ice without using an ice pick when I got angry..."

I just sat there flabbergasted, unable to comment on anything she was saying, it made sense now, this is why mom told me to talk to her, she must have sensed from the spirit world that her little girl had changed and that she could be able to help me.

"I kept my mouth shut to her because I was scared about what was happening to me but one night at the restaurant I accidently bended all the slops out of the sink and draped it all over the kitchen. Everyone in that kitchen saw it and there was no denying it anymore, I'm a water bender brother. Anna was there for me, she supported me all the way through it and became my teacher, so is her grandmother, she's been teaching me healing. I'm still a novice but I can hold my own."

"I... wait a minute! You gave me Sesi's address! Please don't tell me she's the grandmother you are referring to?"

"At last you are using your brains again dummy."

"Why didn't you talk to me about any of this!? Why did you keep pretending your hostility towards benders, especially around me!?"

"Probably the same reasons you had when you decided to keep me out of the loop. I was frightened how you might look upon me if you learned I was a waterbender, I was afraid you might reject me for it."

"And you were so afraid of me finding you deliberately constantly bickered with me to keep me sidetracked and guessing?"

"Bickering is only the natural process of being siblings but yes, I kept bugging you so you would keep your nose out of my business."

I got up from the chair and started pacing the kitchen, occasionally gazing over towards her, unsure what to think about all of this, she was sweating quiet heavily, probably scared out of her mind for my reaction.

"This Anna... does she make you happy?"

"You have no idea, if I could I would spent every second of the day with her."

"Then go, be with her and let me rot away in my own misery. Leave this life behind, me, the equalists, all of it, flee now you still have the chance!"

"Fuck you! You are my brother and I'll be dammed if I allow you to sink back into a dark abbeys. Anna was there for me when I needed her and now you need someone to fill that gap, I will do what mom was unable to to do so many years ago. You need to find out what it is your are so ashamed of and I know exactly what that is. You have completely forgotten all about it haven't you?"

"If I can't remember it then tell me already!" I slammed my hand on the table hard.

"I can't, mom asked me never to talk about it again before she killed herself, you are going to have to unlock those memories but I can show you where it happened and perhaps you'll regain your memory of the act."

"Then what are we waiting for? Mom told me I need to sort this out quickly or else I'm going to change into someone completely different."

"Agreed."

We collected our jackets and raced out of the appartment, walking over to the tram I still couldn't believe she was a bender as well, what the hell was wrong with us? Why couldn't things not come easy to us?

I followed her closly as I had no idea where we were going. Once we arrived at the tramstop she instructed me to pull up my hood.

"Where are we going."

She looked up from under her hood and I spotted she wasn't wearing the necklace, probably still a reflex. I searched her pockets, this much to her anoyance and pulled out the jewel and jerked down her hood.

"Rokoyu? What are you doing?"

I didn't answer and placed the betrothal necklace around her neck, tying the ribbon behind her neck and placing the hood back where it belonged.

"There and never dare to hide it from the world again, that's an order Master Sergeant Fire!"

Her cheeks blushed as several specks of snow started descending from the skies. I looked up and noticed the winter was really closing in on us. Not the most happy thought for a firebender...

"Now, where are we going?" I asked, lips trembling with uncertainty

She looked up again and a single tear came crashing down her cheeks.

"Home brother, we are going home."


	14. A day of shame

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**Since it's carnaval in Belgium I have plenty of free time to write, so expect some more parts in the coming days :-)**

**If you're wondering why I keep breaking my OC down into little pieces, it's all part of the plan, just like in the real cannon of LOK he is going to reach his lowest point, then he needs to build himself up again and make some tough decisions.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平**

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XIV**

**A DAY OF SHAME**

"_**In each of us, two natures are at war – the good and the evil. All our lives the fight goes on between them, and one of them must conquer. But in our own hands lies the power to choose – what we want most to be we are."**_

_**Robert Louis Stevenson**_

* * *

Sitting on the tram towards our old home in the Dragon Flats neighbourhood I suddenly realized that I had completely forgotten to tell Daskana the last lie I had in store for her.

"Any more lies I need to know about?" I questioned my sister who was sitting next to me

"No, that's about it."

"Well I still have one left."

"You don't say... why am I not surprised?" she responded sarcastically

"Did you now Aki had a young son living with her?"

"No I did not, you only told me she died."

I searched the inside of my jacket in order to find my wallet, once I retrieved it I pulled out a folded missing person poster I had snatched from Mako and Bolin's apartment. I handed it to her and she inspected the piece of paper.

"So? What am I supposed to learn from this?"

"Take a closer look._"_

She kept eyeing the piece of paper, her brows furrowed in a confused look as she mauled the information over.

"Age four, registered firebender" I said, that should have given her the final nudge.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's..." she held the piece of paper next to my face "... he's yours!?"

"Well I was separated from Aki four years ago so I assume he's mine yes."

"No one ever won anything based on assumptions alone. You should know that by now."

"You dare to insinuate she fooled around with other guys?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

"No, no. I wouldn't dare, you're right, he's got to be your kid. I mean just look at those cute cheekbones and he most defiantly has your eyes. Now that I think about it, about five days before her parents separated her from you I caught her throwing up in the girls bathroom at school, she assured me it was nothing. I was too young and ignorant to think she could have been pregnant."

"All of this is fucked up right?"

"It sure is but there is nothing we can do now but to try to go forwards and attempt to get a grip on the situation. Now, this is a missing person's poster, so... why are we not searching the city for my little nephew! I want to meet this kid!"

"I know where he is."

"Is that so? Why is he not living with us then?" she placed her hands on my shoulders

"I found out when Mako and Bolin showed me that poster, I didn't know what to do, I found him on the streets a day earlier and since I didn't have the information I have now, I dropped him off at the local orphanage and shelter for homeless kids. It was the only place where they would take care of him properly."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" she shouted trough the entire tram

"Keep your voice down, do you want the entire city to know?" I whispered, looking around me in paranoia

"You listen to me now Rokoyu Fire! We might not be able to provide him with a stable home but he is and always will be of our bloodline! You should have brought him home the minute you found out, really..." she pinched the back of her nose "...sometimes I cannot fathom what goes around in that massive brain of yours."

"So what? We are equalists Daskana. What kind of live would we give him, let him get adopted by some nice family in the Fire Nation that will love him as much as we do."

"You think our allegiance to Amon means anything? Since you haven't noticed the fact we are bender plots us against the Equalists."

"I'm not a bender yet." I shook my head

"So that's how it is going to be huh? If all of this fails you would just stay loyal to the man that would go as far as locking me up, torturing me and eventually remove this unique gift inside of me. All because I'm a bender and don't fit in Amon's perfect world? That's sick, even for you Rokoyu." she said looking quite dejected

"What can I say, I don't know who I am anymore."I responded, scratching the back of my neck, Daskana closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I too don't know who I am anymore myself, we are caught between a rock and a hard place brother. And we are going to have to decide whether we want to be smashed by the hard place... or... the rock."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, now we focus on unlocking my bending and then we'll choose our side."

"I agree but you will not stop me from getting my nephew out of that orphanage. If you are too much of a coward to take up your responsibility as a father I will take up mine as an aunt. I'll adopt him myself if I have to."

"Daskana! You can't do that!"

"There is no way you can be sure that the family he ends up in will be _'nice'._ Imagine if it's one of those multi-children foster homes where the parents just beat their children into submission. If I were you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She had a point, what assurance did I have he was going to end up with a set of good people? It's not like I was going to be able to run a background check or something like that. The thought alone that my child might end up with another set of monsters like his grandfather and grandmother send a cold shiver down my spine. Then again... the alternative, living with us wasn't ideal either but it was at least more comforting to my mind.

Daskana had done it, she swayed my mind with succes.

"FINE!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the tram, causing the other passengers to gaze me suspiciously "We'll go and collect him once our business at home is done."

"Really? You're serious? You're not trolling me?"

"I am serious, you convinced me but promise me we'll raise him together, I can't do it alone, we're also going to need a backup plan in case things go horribly wrong with the mission."

"I promise! Can't wait to meet him!" she giggled excitingly.

Who on earth was this giddily and happy girl that was sitting next to me? Where was the always moody and grumpy sister I'd grown used to over these past couple of years?

My life had changed drastically in the span of two weeks, to think Daskana had already gone through these weird emotions about a year ago and had grown so much. Keeping all of this from me must have been an impossible task but she had pulled it off, I had been completely clueless every step of the way.

The rest of the tram ride she kept talking on and on about Anna and how amazing she was, I didn't need an invitation to spot she was really crazily in love with this girl, it was no fluke. To think I didn't notice a thing for an entire year... I am her brother, I'm supposed to see things like this from a kilometre away. I was still going to have big brother talk with this Anna, whether Daskana liked it or not.

_"She's right, sometimes I can be so stupid." _I thought to myself as we got off the tram and strolled down the familar streets of what was once our Neighbourhood, my limbs grew more heaver the closer we got to our old home.

We stopped in front of the abandoned building that was once my father's business and Daskana pulled me in for a hug "I still can't believe they're gone." she said as she held me tightly.

"Me neither." I commented further "One day I'll take you with me to see them in the spirit world."

"The spirit what?"

"Never mind."

The bank had sold our old home at an auction to some bum who allowed it become as run down as it was, if I ever got my hands at that guy...

The glass which once proudly featured our family name and status as electricians was completely destroyed by vandals who used it as target practice as it was now covered up with wood, the sign which normally hung over the door was missing and the door had been barricaded from the inside out.

I let go of Daskana and walked into the alley on the left side of the building, searching for something to force the door open. I found a piece of metal that seemed strong enough for the job.

"Keep a look out, we don't need strangers meddling with our affairs. If they do, you know what to do."

She nodded her head in agreement "Chi block them and sent them a message they'll never forget. I get it."

I jammed the piece of metal in between the door and the door still and yanked it as hard as I could. The door budged a couple of meters and the inside lock gave way while the wood made a crackeling sound and splinters were flying around everywhere. I threw the piece of metal on the ground and pushed as hard as I could to opened the door and whatever was shoved against it back.

We walked inside and I closed the door but it fell back open, I shoved the closet back in place and now had a proper look around. We were in the shop, the counter and shelves were empty and littered with filth and dust, the blinds were closed so it was quite dark in there as well. Not to mention the smell... as if a Boar-q-pine took a dump in there.

"Give me a second."

Daska pulled out a small flask and bended some water out of it and draped it around her hand, activating her healing abilities to make it glow.

"You're not supposed to use it as a flashlight." I commented

"Oh and you're an expert on the matter? Besides I do this daily to clean my hands."

"You got me there."

We walked through the shop and I took a peak behind the counter, to the spot where my father had been murdered. I let out a small gasp as Daskana's glowing hand revealed his dried up blood was still visible on the floor.

"Three fucking years and no one bothered to clean it up." I commented sadly, tears ready at the gates.

Daskana pulled on my arm "Let's go, we don't need to be down here, upstairs is where we need to be, that's where the crime took place."

I followed her trough the storage room and up the stairs to our old apartment.

"Mom also called it a crime, what on earth did I do?"

"Stop trying to plug it from me, a Fire always keeps a promises and I promised not to talk about it again."

"That's true, I'll stop asking."

She tried to open the door and when I stepped forward to kick it in she held me back with her free hand.

"Watch this!" she yelled excited.

The water around her hand stopped glowing and she bended it into a stream. She guided it around her and separated a small amount of the water, holding it close to the lock. She froze it in place and with one precise water whip she smashed the iron lock into several pieces.

"Ok, I'm officially impressed." I said while clapping my hands.

"Well thank you." she giggled again.

"Ok serious, who are you and what have you done with my sister? I am never going to get used to this giggling sound you make."

"Hey, I'm a happy person and you gotta deal with it!"

"Where have I heard the phrase before?"

"Your girlfriend mumbles it in her sleep." she grinned

"Now how could you have possibly known that?"

"Sorry, I might have been home last night and you know... the walls are not really that thick."

"You were hiding in your room?"

"Yes, sorry, I shouldn't have listened to it all but it's kind of hard to focus on anything else if you don't want to make a noise."

"I forgive you, at least now we know who the real pervert is..."

She gave me a shove to the ribs as we walked into the apartment and into our old living room. It was as filthy and dusty as the shop but the blinds where gone so the outside light was streaming in freely. Daskana bended the water back into her metallic flask. We strolled a bit around uncomfortably, I took a peek in my old room, only to find it completely empty besides a lonely sports bag in one of the corners. The door was only half open so I tried to push it open completely but it there was something behind it as it was unable to go any further.

I took a look behind the door and to my amazement my bookshelf was still there and had been shoved into the corner with all my old books still present, then I spotted something remarkable.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled delighted while activating the light bulb and pulling the shelf out of the corner and got on one knee for a better inspection.

"What what?" Daskana shouted while running into the room "The memory is coming back?"

"No but my '_Attack on titan'_ manga collection is still here! And still in its plastic covers!"

Daskana gave me another shove to the ribs "We are here for different things Rokoyu, not your stupid comic books. Are those the ones about giant humans eating humans like us?"

"Yeah, that's the one, I thought the bank confiscated most of this stuff? Why did they leave this here?"

"I have no idea, perhaps they felt all this stupid paper wasn't worth anything."

"Well it's priceless to me so you can bet it's coming home."

She took a deep breath of air and sighed heavily, that was my cue to get back to business.

"So where did this _'crime'_ take place?" I said getting back on my feet

She guided me to the door which overlapped from the living room into the kitchen, opposite the entrance to the apartment.

She waved her hands around a particular spot where once the kitchen table stood and the floor in the living room "It took place here, don't you remember any of it? The two scumbags? The knife? The blood? Mom's ripped clothing?"

"No, what are you mumbling about? I told you already I don't remember anything."

"Damn!" she smacked her hands on the filthy sink "I had hoped it would come back the moment you walked back in here but it doesn't work. I'm no expert when it comes to all of this spiritual nonsense."

"Well I once thought like exactly like that as well, that went out of the window the moment I talked to mom in my subconsciousness. If you think it isn't real and I am making this up, say so."

"I believe you. This really happend, I was here, I saw it all."

We kept standing in that room for no real reason, hoping the memories would come but nothing happened. Suddenly I had an idea, it was a long shot but perhaps it could work. I got down on my ass and got into a comfortable lotus position, clenching my fists in front of my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Daskana asked

"I'm trying something, be silent."

"_Okayyyyy." _she noted sarcastically, probably rolling her eyes again. I could not tell, my eyes were already closed.

I focused on the energy inside of me and once I found it I followed it jump from one place to another in my body, unfortunately nothing happened, no memory came back to me, eventually I grew tired of getting no results and pulled out of the meditation.

Once I opened my eyes Daskana spoke up again "_Soooo..._ anything?"

"Nope... nada." I sighed annoyed at my faillure.

"There might still be one last thing I can try, follow me."

I got back onto my feet and followed her into the broom cupboard, she leaned down on one knee and placed one of her nails in a small gap between the wooden floor panels. She gave it a small pull but she broke the nail which led to a lot of cursing and vile language. She placed the nail back in place and used the water in her flask to heal it back into position.

"Give me a Yuan." she commanded, holding out her hand. I searched my pockets and handed her the metal, she pinned it between the wood and loosened one of the planks. She dove in with one hand and removed a metal box out of the floor, I could hear something metallic was clinging on the inside. She opened the box and pulled out a sheathed hunting knife.

"Take it. It's yours."

I accepted the short blade and held it closer to my face for inspection. The handle was beautifully decorated with golden, red and black details while in the middle there was a black plate featuring the red flame and insignia of the Fire Nation, the paternal home of my grandfather. The insignia made my brows furrow, the colours were supposed to be the other way around.

"It's mine?" I asked confused, frowning my brows even more

"Yes, dad gave it to you on your sixteenth birthday. It's supposedly a family heirloom, one of our ancestors wore it during the last year of the hundred year war as a soldier in Ozai's army, at least that's what dad told us. After dad died you wore it nonstop on your belt, in the end it was only good that you did."

I pulled the knife out of leather sheath and noticed the blade was shining, I could see myself in the reflective metal. Out of nowhere a memory flashed through my mind, this was way too familiar, I had once seen myself mirrored in this exact blade but I was much younger back then and there was blood all over it.

Daskana noticed my fluttering eyes and kneeled down, shaking my shoulders. "You remembered something! Quick meditate and ride that wave!"

I gave her the knife and went back into the correct position, closing my eyes I once again focused on the energy inside of me and kept the memory of my own reflection in the blade in the back of my mind. It didn't take me long to pull back more memories out of the back of my sub consciousness. I could hear a lot of shouting and screaming, both female and male voices, a lot of cursing and gasps of pain. Images of freighted and angry faces. It was all very confusing.

A massive spike of new and foreign energy came rushing through my body and I grabbed hold of it until I couldn't follow it any longer. I was torn out of he meditation violently as I gasped for air and fell over onto the floor.

"I REMEMBER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "I REMEMBER ALL OF IT!"

Daskana's eyes fluttered back intensely as tears began flowing for the both of us.

"I MURDERED THEM!"

Then I lost all consciousness and was taken back to relive the entire memory.

...

_It was about three days after the murder of my father by two men of the local triad, which one I still don't know, his death was mostly my fault as I sold electrical self-defence weapons to nonbenders and as an act of vengeance the triads murdered him in cold blood._

_A sixteen year old me was walking through the rain down a random street with Daskana holding my arm tightly. We came back from the funeral home where we took the final preparation for dad's funeral. I had cooped myself up in my bedroom after his death but since Mom was unstable and refused to go to the funeral home Daskana had dragged me out of my room against my will._

_During the nights however I had been vigorously searching the two men that had taken my father from me, revenge was priority number one as I wanted to make them pay for what they had done to my family. So far my search had yielded nothing as no one talked. The murder of one of the more respected members in the neighborhood had spread like wildfire and scared out of their minds for the wrath of the triads the people kept their lips tightly sealed, this to my annoyance and anger._

_We arrived back home as night was about to set in and I wanted to go out again for another search. We walked up the stairs to the apartment, only to be stopped by the sound of crying and voices that did not belong there. We stormed into the room and stared straight into the kitchen where I immediately recognized the faces of the two men I had been searching._

_One of them was leaning up against the refrigerator, cleaning out his teeth with a toothpick while the other had bend my mother over the table and was having his way with her. Her face was tainted with tears, her clothing ripped and her hair in a complete mess from being pulled to hard. A set of terrified grey eyes stared into mine, begging for help._

_The bastards had come back for seconds, mudering dad wasn't enough, now they wanted to humiliate the wife of the man they had killed in cold blood. The man that was behind my mother looked up and realized the fun was over and that shit was about to get dangerously real._

"Fuck, Ryu! The kids came back!" _he shouted over to his colleague, panting as he was still tired from all his hard _'work'.

_Daskana stood frozen next to me, unable to speak or respond. It was quite different in my case, I was ready for this moment, had been so for three days._

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

_I dashed forward but the criminals had the same idea._

"We'll see about that kid!"_ toothpick guy said as he generated the lighting around him, charging up for a strike._

_He was the man that had bended the lighting into my father's heart. He came storming out of the kitchen, preparing his two fingers to commit the same act again, only this time I was the intended target._

_Unfortunately for him I was a tad faster and ducked under the beam of lightning, with the knife attached to my belt I unsheathed it in a hurry and thrusted it forward into his chest. He fell backwards as I pushed him over while blood came pouring out of the wound. I straddled him and yanked it out with the intention of stabbing him until he there wasn't a drop of blood left in his body but this stupidity caused me to forget about the second perp._

_He had clumsily lost time when closing his zipper and when realizing what had happened to his comrade jumped forwards an lifted me into the air, sending the knife flying trough the room. He pushed me up against a wall, making sure I was dangling and placed his hands around my neck squeezing as hard as he could._

_I lifted my arms towards Daskana in a futile attempt for her to help me but she was unable to move. The intensity of his squeezing picked up and my visions starts to get blurry as I was running out of air fast. For a second I believed that this was the end._

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Ryu you little shit!" _he shouted as his eyes narrowed in anger._

"Stay away from my children YOU MONSTER!" _I could hear my mother shout and suddenly the man's eyes widened as a he let go of me and I crashed onto the floor, gasping for air. From the back of my eyes I could make out that he had turned around and that the knife was stuck in his lower back. Mom must have finally gathered her courage to intervene._

_Aching from pain he slapped my mother so hard she fell onto the floor. He was about to reach for the knife in his back when I finally had gathered enough strength to reengage my target. I jumped up and grabbed the handle, shoving it in as far as I could, the pain must have been unbearable because he shouted in agony as he fell onto the floor face first. I yanked it out and kicked him over with my right foot._

_I knelt down and put the knife next to him, his eyes were wide in fear as I spotted large amounts of blood spilling out of his back. I placed my hands around his neck and did what he had done to me, his eyes widened as realization hit him what I was about to do, he begged for mercy but listen to any of it I did not. I squeezed until his eyes were at the back of his eye sockets and he had no more air left in him. I placed my ear on his chest and noted his heart had stopped beating._

_I spat in his face in spite and got off of him, picking up the knife again, noticing Daskana had knelt down to comfort my grieving mother, both of them had their eyes wide at the sight of me murdering a man in cold blood._

_I did not care however, the other one was still alive, the actual murderer, he was shaking as he was losing blood fast. I straddled him like before and placed the knife close to his lower back, just like his fallen comrade he looked at me with frightened eyes, his face covered in blood that he had coughed up._

"Rokoyu stop this!" _I could hear my mother sob but I did not heed her words._

_I shoved the knife in slowly where I knew the liver was located and slowly pulled it out again, allowing the blood to pour out him. I slammed the knife into the wood next to his face and kept gazing into his eyes until they closed and he was dead, relishing in his pain and fear of dying._

_I was still sitting on top of him and wiped my hand trough my face, only then I noticed my hands were covered in blood and my quest for revenge was complete. I turned to look at what was left of my family but instead of just widened eyes all I could see was fear, my mother clenched onto my sister and tears were running down her cheeks again. My sister looked at me with the same set of eyes, only hers were blue. Both of them were shaking.  
_

_I got off of him and walked into the bathroom and stepped fully clothed into the shower. I sat down in the tub and allowed the hot water to flow over me while the blood mixed with the water and flowed into the drainage. I stayed there for quite a while until my skin was rippled thanks to the hot water. I couldn't get the blood out of my clothes so I striped and threw them in a plastic sack. Daskana came walking in with a pair of fresh overalls from the shop and my shaking mother. It seemed she had quickly found her composure again._

"I'll clean her up, you get started on... _'them'._" _she asked as she began to remove the torn clothing off of my mother. I nodded blankly at her._

_I got into the overalls and walked out of the bathroom and took a look at the two lifeless bodies in my home. It didn't do anything to me, I was cold towards all of it, these bastards got what they deserved._

_I grabbed a large roll of black plastic from the shop's storage room and wrapped their bodies in them, I dragged them one by one down the stairs and into my father's satotruck, which was located in the garage. I picked up a shovel and threw it in the back of the truck as well. I went back up to the apartment to find Daskana had put my mother to bed and was on her knees, scrubbing the blood off the living room floor._

"What are you going to do with them?" _she asked as she turned around to face me, her facial expression as blank as mine._

_I shook my head as to say -_'you don't need to know_' and went back down the stairs. I got in the truck and drove off into the city traffic. It took my several hours to get to the mountains surrounding Republic City and I turned into an abandoned dirt road and followed it until I found a more flat place to dump them._

_I retrieved the shovel and stared digging, I had never dug a hole so deep, I dug long, very long into the night, until it was perfect and deep enough to fit two adults. The wood where I was in was radiant and peaceful, I silently scolded myself for giving them a resting place that was this beautiful, they didn't deserve such kindness and luxury, then again... had they deserved death? As the adrenaline in my body wore out I began to question my actions, what had I done? Killing them to protect mother was one thing but what I had done was outright cold blooded murder._

_It took me another full hour to plug the hole back up and cover up the tracks. I got back into the truck and drove for some more hours, the sun was setting again once I pulled into the garage and as soon as I stepped out of the truck Daskana entered. Grabbing my hand and guiding me to the back yard._

_She had placed an empty barrel in the middle of the garden and there were several newspapers stuffed into the barrel._

"I've collected all of the evidence: All of our clothing, all the cleaning gear and towels, it's all there." _She commented as I peeked inside of the barrel _"I'm proud of you Rokoyu, you did what had to be done while all I could do was stare."

_I still didn't speak as she handed me a lighter, I held it to the newspaper and watched how the entire fabric and products burned. Once it was all gone I poured a gallon of water in the barrel to stop the fire._

_We walked back inside and I slumped into my parents bedroom. My mother's eyes widened as she spotted me entering. I pulled up a chair next to her, wanting to place my hand on hers to comfort her but she pulled it away moments before the touch. She pulled her entire body away and I noticed a combination of anger, shame and fear in her eyes. The first two I could understand giving the circumstances. The murder of her husband angered her and that she felt ashamed about the rape was understandably as well, not that she should have been ashamed about it. _

_But I couldn't understand the third one: fear. It broke something inside of me knowing my mother was afraid of me. The woman that had protected her little boy all those years ago from that horrible firebending murderer was now scared to death of that same boy..._

_That was the last time I looked her into the eyes as I stormed into my bedroom and stayed there for most of the time until the funeral. Even there she refused to look at me, Daskana pleaded with her to find it in herself to forgive me but she couldn't do it, her son was a killer. _

_A week after the ceremony I finally managed to gather the courage to go for a walk, Daskana was out to get some groceries, it was a grave mistake on my part to leave her alone in the house. Once I returned I heard the noise of crackling rope and found her dangling from a beam in the kitchen, I fell to my knees but cry I did not. I was ashamed that she had become afraid of her son and that she would go as far as kill herself to get away from it all._

_The next hours where a mixture of Daskana's sobbing and cops with too many questions to ask. Once things quieted down I tried to go to sleep and that's when I noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was messily written but I could still make out my mother's handwriting, I noticed her tears had mixed with the ink, making most of the text unreadable._

"My dear Rokoyu,

Forgive me my son for what I am about to do, I cannot live with myself anymore, I cannot look into your eyes anymore without seeing what you're capable off, to put it mildly I'm afraid of you and I hate myself for it. I'm a coward for doing this, I should be comforting you but I simply can't do that.

When I look at you I don't see the happy boy I once knew anymore... I see the man that can choke and stab a man to death without even one single ounce of remorse.

Take care of you sister, give her one last kiss from me and..."

_There was more but I couldn't make out what it said, only the last words at the bottom became somewhat readable again and gave me a bit of comfort._

"Despite all of this, I still love you, Daskana and your father with all my heart. I just cannot live in this world anymore.

Love

Mika Fire"

_In the weeks after that I delved into a lot of booze and almost killed myself by jumping of the roof but Daskana's pleads not to do it saved my life._

_In the end I pushed the murders to the back of my mind and formed my own truth of what happened, that the week in between had been a blur and that I had no recollection of it all. In the span of about a year I had not only been seperated from my girlfriend but I also lost my parrents.  
_

...

I woke up again, Daskana holding her hands over my chest while bending her glowing water.

"... and he's back amongst the living, I've been monitoring you and your heartbeat almost came to a stop. You got me worried there for a second bro." she said while dragged me over to a wall and leaned me up against it, kneeling down in order to be face to face.

"Sooo... given that last bit of shouting before you passed out I'm assuming it all came back to you?"

"It did and it only reaffirmed what a monster of a man I am." I looked down in shame, not daring to look her in the eyes.

She smacked me in the face with her flat hand "Now you listen to my closely Rokoyu Fire! What you did was horrible, very horrible, I still have nightmares about it from time to time but you couldn't help it. Don't you see they forced your hands? They killed our dad and were raping our mom, what kind of jury in this world is going to convict you on basis of that?"

"One that has strong morals."

"Good luck trying to find people like that in this rotten city."

I stared at her confused, where was she going with this? Nothing on earth could justify murder. She placed one hand on my right shoulder.

"Remember what dad always used to say about Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Only justice will bring peace." I quoted the largest Avatar in mankind's history

"Exactly, let that be your creed from now on, this..." she pointed to the spot where the bodies once lied "...was justice, now let it also become your peace. Let go of being ashamed about being a murderer."

"I'm not ashamed about the murders Daskana."

"Wait... what? Okay, now I'm the one who is confused."

"I'm horrified about what I'm capable of but ashamed I am not. Remember how mom wouldn't look at me anymore?"

"I do, I begged her to find it in herself to forgive you."

"She forgave me, she just couldn't look at me anymore because she was afraid. The fact my own mother was afraid of me, that's what I'm ashamed of."

Daskana shook her head as to say 'that can't be right' so I got on my feet with her help as I still felt a bit dizzy and walked over to the bookshelf, hoping that one book in particular was still there. I stared down the titles until I found the correct book.

"The tale of Avatar Kyoshi" I said out loud while pulling it out of the self. I had to somewhat chuckle at the irony that I had selected that book to hide the letter in. I flipped the pages until I found the folded piece of paper and handed it to my bewildered sister.

She gazed over the paper and held her hand in front of her mouth as she realized from whom this letter was.

"It makes more sense now, to think this has been up here for all those years." she folded it back up and placed it in her pockets "But it changes nothing, you need to let go of this either way."

"First priority now is repairing the Fire Chakra, once that is complete I can still choose to leave it closed."

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you want to unlock that which makes you special Rokoyu?"

"After learning what I'm truly capable off I'm not sure anymore. I mean I don't know what will happened to me if I get hold of such power."

"Brother all you need is some self-restraint, keep thinking that creed to yourself and it will be all right. If we somehow get out of this mess we're in, we can find you a firebender teacher and he will teach you self control." she tried to comfort me

"I'll think about it." I reassured her "Now, let's repair that chakra, the first emotion I wish to tackle is grief and I think we are in the right place for that."

"I concur."

I sat down my parents old bedroom while Daskana sat in front of me, wanting to keep an eye on me, she placed the knife in front of me as if to say 'its yours' causing me to ask one more question that had been lingering in the back of my mind

"I've been meaning to ask..."

"Shoot"

"You collected all the evidence to the killings. Yes?" I asked and she nodded in agreement "You didn't throw in the knife. Now of course it wouldn't have been destroyed in our little bonfire but you could have thrown it away... burried it... whatever... Yet you kept it hidden in that box. Why?"

"Honestly? No idea, I had collected everything when I almost stumbled over it in the living room since it was still stuck in the wood. I yanked it out and cleaned it off, I wanted to bury it but something kept me from doing so. I found an old metal box in the kitchen and placed it under the floor in a hidding spot I knew in the broom cupboard. Somehow I knew we were going to come back for it someday."

"Clever girl." I said, probably smiling for the first time in hours

"And don't you forget it, now focus on you meditation."

I closed my eyes and focused on the now familiar energy, only this time I also focused on memories containing my parents, many came passing by and suddenly I saw their faces upon death, my father's bloodied face, and the empty look in my mother's eyes as she dangled from the beam. I took a deep breath of air, quickly replacing those memories about them with happier ones. I found one I felt was perfect.

It was one where we were in the garden celebrating Daskana's tenth birthday and dad had pulled us together to take a photo with a new toy, a camera for home. An actuall camera with a remote, not one of those huge ones they had at the fair. I remembered the picture, it was now placed into an album and was the first one dad took himself. In the picture Daskana was sitting in my mom's lap while I sat in Dad's, he was holding the remote in his hands. We were all smiling happily and it seemed as if nothing was wrong with our little family.

I allowed the memory to drift away and I felt a surge of energy form the bottom of my stomach catapult itself towards my mouth as I exhaled the air again. My eyes opened and I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. There was a weird sensations inside of me, instead of feeling angry about their deaths I only saw that happy picture and the peaceful aura it reflected. After all of those year I had finally accepted their passing.

Daskana snapped her fingers in front of my eyes "Earth to Rokoyu Fire, is mission grief a success?"

"I believe it is." I responded coolly, feeling quite smug about myself

I got back on my feet and helped her get back on her feet. We searched all of the apartment if there was anything else the bank might have left behind and so we found another album with pictures in a cabinet. I also found an old buzzard wasps sports bag in my bedroom. I Collected the album and all of the books, comic books and manuscripts. Before closing the door I took one final look into my old bedroom, observing the torn wallpaper and worn down pro-bending posters. For a second I saw an old memory of me lying on my bed with Aki in my lap. To make the memory go away I quickly closed the door.

I swung the dirty bag around my shoulder and descended the narrow stairs again, following my sister. She once again used her healing abilities to create light. On my way out I didn't even look at the space where my father died, that fight was over. We crossed the street and looked one more time at our paternal home, Daskana grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

We stared at the run down building for several minutes

"It's over now, we're never going to come back here. This chapter is closed." I broke the silence

"I agree, I have many fond memories of this place but as far as I'm concerned they can burn it to the ground." she announced, taking a second before resuming "Say it with me Rokoyu?" Daskana asked with a serious tone

"Yes." I immediately caught her drift

"Three, two, one..." she counted down

"THERE CAN BE NO PEACE WITHOUT JUSTICE!"


	15. Like father, like son

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support so far.**

**Time to reunite Rokoyu with his son, the last couple of chapters where hard on him, time for some better times. Also in the next chapter I intend to get the story moving a bit pace wise.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XV**

**LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON**

"_**No love is greater than that of a father for his son"**_

_**Dan Brown**_

* * *

It was several hours after leaving our old home and it was closing in on five in the afternoon. Daskana had been so excited about going to the orphanage to get Roku. Unfortunately I had to point out the obvious, my name wasn't on the birth certificate. Given that I had been the one to drop him off, that might drawn some suspicion from the staff.

We discussed our options and we figured we needed some sort of proof that he and I were father and son. She told me healers can sense blood ties in people but because she wasn't a certified healer and as my sister would never be seen as unbiased.

We travelled over to the pro-bending arena to meet up with Mako and Bolin, maybe they could help us. We paced through the hallways as I once again misused the visitors badge that was still in my possession to full effect. We were walking past the gyms when Korra came running out of one, bag swung around her neck. she stopped in front of us, face as red as a tomato.

"Hey Korra." Daskana giggled awkwardly again "Are Mako and Bolin in there? Haven't seen them in some time." she continued

"Yeah, they are cleaning up the mess we made but I need to get going... sorry."

She dashed past us and I noticed there was something off about her, her forehead was draped in sweat and apparently she wanted to get away as fast as possible, now given she had just trained that wasn't irregular but normally she always showered after training, something had happened.

She hadn't even given me a single look as she made a run for it, after the events of the night before you might think that would have been a bit different... It hurt a bit to be honnest.

We strolled into the gym and Bolin was the first to notice us, he jumped forward and without warning lifted my sister into the air in a tight hug. Compared to her, Bolin looked like a giant hunk of meet and he kind of was, the young earthbender had developed quite the bulky shoulders over time. Probably from all the pro-bending.

"DASKANA! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled in excitement with his usual radiant way.

"Good to see you to Bo." she said laughingly, returning his hug.

Mako on the other hand was gazing over towards us at a distance with a brooding look on his face. He and Daskana had a fling back in the day and seeing her again must have brought up some memories for him.

Bolin put Daskana back down and she turned her head to face Mako, she gave him a glazed expression back. Some sort of tension grew in the room and Bolin and I shared a look that affirmed it was best if we left the two exes alone to talk it out. The last time these two had seen each other was when they broke up and there had been a lot of shouting and name calling so this was going to be awkward to say the least.

"Let's get out of here, give them some space to talk." I whispered at Bolin.

"Yeah, we don't want to get involved in this." he whispered back while picking up the last earth disk and placing it in a rack.

We quickly left the two of them alone and went up to their attic. I settled down in the couch while Bolin poured some leechi juice and placed it in front of me. He jumped onto the other couch and lied himself down comfortable, one hand behind his neck for support. Suddenly a small mammal jumped onto his belly and began screeching at me.

"What on earth is that!?" I raised my voice at the weird sight in front of me.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet? This is Pabu, my little Fire Ferret. We rescued him from becoming pythonaconda food back in the day."

"Pabu doesn't seem to like me much." I commented as the animal continued to screech at me, squeezing it's little eyeballs in suspicion _"Smart little bugger aint ya? It wouldn't trust me either."_

Bolin threw me a small bag of treats "Just feed him and he'll be a lifelong friend of yours. He's the easy to get type."

I ruffled the bag and held out several treats towards the little hairball, he stopped screeching and slowly got off Bolin and made his way over the coffee table towards me. He stopped just short of my hand, I held out my other one so he could take a good sniff. Once the formalities were over he licked the treats of my hand and crawled onto my lap, this to my own surprise. He made himself comfortable and I caressed his soft pelt, which he in return allowed.

"Wow, that's one soft coat you have buddy." I said smilingly as I looked back up at Bolin "So, this is why you call yourself the Fire Ferrets?"

"Yeah, makes sense don't it? It was actually Mako's idea to use him as our mascot."

"Marketing wise not a bad idea at all. Gets the kids on your side."

"So..." Bolin gloomed at me with a smug look.

"So what?" I raised my brows, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How are things going with Korra?" he teased while sipping his juice.

"It's coming along, not that it is any of you business. Hey, did you notice anything strange about her today? She seemed a bit distant when I saw her a couple of minutes ago."

"Yeah, we were practicing our synchronization and we had the radio on when suddenly out of nowhere this Amon guy hijacked the radio wave. It kindda shook her up a bit." he explained the situation, waving his hands as he did.

"What? Amon? What did he say?" I asked surprised, I didn't know we were going to hijack the radio waves. Why wasn't I informed about any of this?

"Something about him being public enemy number one and that the council will stop at nothing to quell his _revolution_, that it was time for the benders to be afraid instead of the nonbenders. What a load of bull if you ask me. You're a nonbender, you're not afraid of me are you?"

"No I am most certainly not." I lied, of course part of me was still afraid of the power that benders possessed, even if I now knew I was one myself. Tends to happen when you witness someone's face get burned off as a little child...

"Come on, not even a little bit?"

"No, you're a human being just like me and millions others on this planet. In the end we're all the same sacks of meat and bones."

"Now that I think of it, you would make excellent Equalist material." Bolin announced unexpectedly, causing met to spit out my leechi juice "You know a bit of martial arts and given your family history you would fit right in. Thank the spirits, you are actually a good guy and on our side of the fight."

My my, little Bolin was smarter then he looked. The goofy guy managed to make me choke on leechi juice while unbeknownst exposing me for what I really was.

"I'm on no one's side but my own." I snapped at him, wiping the leechi juice of my clothes.

"Wow that's cold, all I'm saying is that something is brewing in the city. It's contained for now but I have a feeling things are about to get real ugly. Even someone like you is going to be drawn into the conflict. I mean you were born and raised in this city. Don't you care what happens to it?"

"Of course I do! But what I really think doesn't matter!" I snapped again, immediately regretting the slip of the tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't agree with them do you?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." I sighed and shifted to a more apologetic tone "I'm sorry bo... I'm just a little bit tense right now, that's all." I said trying to fix the issue quickly, a small shiver ran down my spine, hoping to play on his soft spot. It worked.

"Okay. That's fine."

It didn't take much to get rid of Bolin and to make extra sure his bendable mind was directed towards something else I brought up Roku.

"So, Daskana and I have been talking and I've changed my mind about Roku."

"Oh, so you are going to take him in after all?"

"Yeah, I guess now that I'm over the inital shock I realize what I'm missing out on. Only problem is we want some sort of proof, at least something for the staff of the shelter to take us seriously. We hoped you and Mako could help us."

Suddenly another voice spoke up "Help you with what?" Mako asked as he helped my sister up the narrow ladder to the attic apartment. I repeated my earlier request and Mako mauled things over "Well, it's not much but why don't you take that picture over there as proof, it's got you and Aki in it after all and it's about four years old." he said as he walked over to the frame and handed it to Daskana "Take it with you, as long as you bring it back afterwards."

"Thanks Mako, you too Bolin." Daskana thanked them while taking a closer look at the picture "I can't believe she's gone. She was such a sweet girl, shy but oh so loving towards her friends, I'm angry with myself for not being closer with her."

"We can't either." Mako commented a bit downcast.

Daskana looked up from the frame and noticed the stunning view "Wow, Rokoyu told me you had a fantastic view from on top of here and he was right! Republic City looks stunning from here, just look at Avatar Aang sparkle as the sun shines on him!"

I got up and handed Pabu over to Bolin. I slowly paced over to Mako, holding my head down in embarrassment. He was leaning up against the sink "Look Mako... about yesterday... I'm sorry I lost my temper on you, not to mention for such a stupid little thing." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah, kindda didn't sleep because of that but apology accepted." he said, holding out his hand "Still friends?"

"Of course Mako, you guys are like brother to me, never forget that." I smiled back at him, accepting his held out hand.

"I won't."

"Well boys, I'm sorry we can't stay any longer but as you can imagine we want to get him out of that place as fast as possible." I said as I drank the last bit of leechi juice.

"We understand, this is the right decision Rokoyu, you wait and see, you're going to love that kid." Mako said, his mood a bit lightened probably because of my change of heart.

We said our goodbyes and descended down the ladder again and walked through the abandoned hallways. By that time the regular pro-bending season was over and preparation for the championship tournament were in full swing. It reminded me I still needed to contact Hiroshi about the money thing.

"How did your talk with Mako go?" I asked as I took a quick glance over to my sister.

"Well you know... I think I finally have some form of closure on that. We ended things on a bad note and I always felt a bit guilty about it, he's such a nice guy and deserves better. He also genuinely seemed happy for my engagement."

"You told him?"

"No you dummy, since you to ordered me keep the necklace on he figured it out on his own. He asked if we could at least stay friends so he could come to the wedding."

"Mmmm... and what did you say."

"That I would have no problems with that."

"I just hope you realize what you are getting yourself into, know that you too are now deep undercover. You could have stayed out of it but now you're in it for the long haul. Undoubtedly Amon is going to want any bit information he can pick out of you as well."

She pulled my arm and dragged me into a random men's toilet, closing the door hard behind us.

"Daskana! What the hell are you doing?"

"Didn't I make myself clear earlier? _US_..." she pointed at her chest and then at mine "... being benders makes us enemies of Amon. We are going to have to find a way to join the Avatar's side."

"No! Don't you get it! This revolution has to succeed, if not for revenge, than for the betterment of the nonbenders, I've lived my whole life as one and I might stay one, things have to improve."

"And they will under the Avatar Korra."

"You mean a seventeen year old girl that doesn't know public transport costs money? _Riiiiight_, we can expect _greeeaaaat_ things from her." I announced sarcastically

"She has a lot to learn but she can make it. I am certain of it. However, you are my brother and if you feel for now we should stay loyal to Amon... I am willing to play along. Only realize that I made up my mind, once the revolution begins, I'm going to jump ship, whether you like it or not."

"I get it, you've made your position very clear. Now, let's get go get my son."

We walked out of the arena and strolled down the promenade. I mauled things over, she had once again been right, us being benders was going to pit me against Amon, even if I didn't want to admit to it. Unlike Daskana though I didn't know which side to choose, the decision was going to be made very late, this much was certain and if I chose Amon, I was going to clash with my sister, the thought alone sent a shiver down my spine.

We took a right turn and strolled down the street until we found the shelter, every step closer to that place made my limbs heavier, how was the little tyke going to react? What if he rejected me as his dad?

Daskana sensed my growing hesitation and took my arm, guiding me inside. A bulky woman behind the reception looked up immediately with a gentle smile "Mister Fire have you finally decided to pay Roku a visit?"

I wanted to answer that but my sister beat me to it as she leaned up against the reception nonchalantly "No miss, I believe we have discovered a horrifying truth."

"Please call me Rikka... and what might this truth be miss...?"

"Daskana Fire, I'm Rokoyu's sister, pleased to meet you... we believe Rokoyu might be Roku's actual biological father."

"Well there was no father listed on the birth certificate... wait here I am going to get his file, we've been gathering all the information we can about him. What happened to his mother was a tragedy."

She collected the file from a cabinet and dragged us into an office. We took both took a seat as she sat down in a large leather office chair.

"I'm the director of this place. Now is there any evidence do you have to support your theory."

Daskana searched her pockets and handed the middle aged woman the framed picture.

"What am I supposed to see here?"

"That is a picture of me, Roku's mom and two friends of mine, Mako and Bolin, you might know them, they are pretty big pro-benders." I spoke up for the first time

"Mmmm... I see." she said, flipping some pages in the file, she pulled out another picture that was attached to a piece of paper with a paperclip, she held it next to the frame and closely examined the two. I noticed it was another picture featuring Aki but because it was upside down I couldn't make much out.

"How old were you two in this one?" she asked with a curios tone

"I believe we were fifteen, must have been taken around the time she got pregnant."

"Indeed, Roku is four, this fits the timeframe... then again mister Fire, the fact you dropped him off here does not only peek my curiosity but also my distrust. You were not trying to dump him were you?" she accused me with a set of ever so slightly narrowing eyes.

"No absolutely not, I would like to think it was faith that made this happen." Of course I was lying, finding him was nothing but a coincidence, I was trying my luck here, for all I knew she might be a sucker for happy ending tales.

"Well mister Fire I am more than willing to investigate this but I must advice caution. Although this child is very kind towards the staff, we have had some incidents with the other children."

Daskana jumped up a bit "Please explain Rikka, what did he do?"

"Well, the first incident was quite the scare. One of the older boys was bullying him and tried to take a copy away from this picture since it is the only one we managed to obtain from the police. In retaliation Roku struck the bully and held a flame in his hand dangerously close to the other boys face. Now of course he was provoked but we cannot have such young children threatening to burn another ones face off."

"That is quite severe." I said shocked, twitching in place nervously.

"The second incident was also pretty nasty. We separated the two foes and placed Roku in another room as a correction for the first incident. There one of the boys kept laughing at him for having no parents. In retaliation he set that others boys bed on fire... with him in it. Now while he has shown remorse for both cases we had no other choice but to place him in a single room away from any other children. He's been sad ever since."

"That is serious Rikka but doesn't he need like a firebender master to teach him self-restraint?" Daskana said as she took a quick glance over to me, as to say _'two birds, one stone'._

"Indeed he does... but this institute can barley survive with the funding that it has, we focus on three pillars: food, shelter and clothing. To have a master visit him daily would cost a fortune, not to mention the other benders around here deserve the same treatment. But enough of this, I am going to instruct the head nurse to prepare a blood tie test." she announced as she got on her feet "wait here, I'll collect you when it's ready."

She left and slammed the door behind her "Well like father like son." Daskana grinned

"What?"

"He definitely has your attitude, that's for sure."

"Oh yeah, he already has a tendency for violence, wonderful to know that's what my child has inherited from me. I feel sick just thinking about it." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

Daskana chuckled "Oh stop pouting, he's four, we can still bend that out of him."

"I hope so."

We waited for a bit and Rikka came back into the office.

"Now before we go and join the nurse I would like to give you a bit more of the background story the police has provided to us. Aki was never aware that she was pregnant until the moment her waters broke. It can happen, some women can become pregnant and barely notice anything, the only thing that changed for her was that she vomited from time to time."

"Now that I knew." Daskana interrupted the rather large women who returned her a vile look for it "Sorry... please continue." she pleaded

"I'm going to presume you know that the relationship with her parents was troublesome to say the least. At first they beat her for allowing herself to become pregnant at such a young age but that changed once they were informed the child was a firebender just as they were. They decided to pretend Roku was theirs and they told them Aki was his sister." she took a second to catch her breath "They treated her like an animal yet Roku they raised like a little prince. A few weeks before her suicide she gathered her courage and told him who she really was. That didn't go down well with those monsters and eventually they nearly starved her to death for it, only she ended it before their work was complete. It's taken quite a toll on him, he doesn't understand his grandparents could be so vile towards her and yet love him so much. He doesn't like to talk about it either, only to the head nurse has he opened up a bit."

"I must say all of this doesn't surprise me. I met her parents once or twice and they were trash in human clothing." I commented harshly on her story.

"Once her body was found Roku accidently walked in on it and ran away, he spent about five months on the streets, living off dumpsters and the generosity of the people. I have to add that surviving on the streets for so long is quite the accomplishment for someone that young, especially in this crime infested city."

"I understand, he's a fighter." I proudly said

"Indeed he is. What we also noticed during his stay here was his intellect. For instance, what four year old can count to one hundred? What four year old can explain to me what the Avatar is and what that person stands for? His speaking abilities are quite frankly amazing."

"Any other issues besides violence?" Daskana asked

"We have noticed he has a tendency to be quite shy, he only talks to one other kid and the head nurse, he won't even talk to me for instance."

"His mother was like that as well, the first attempts I took to simply talk to her resulted in her running off as fast as her feet could carry her." I mentioned, seeing flashes of a blushing Aki running away from me, books in her hands.

"Well I think that is about it, shall we go and see if your claim holds any truth mister Fire?"

"Please call me Rokoyu."

We followed her trough several staircases and eventually found our way to the sick-bay. We entered and as soon as we walked in I see two small amber eyes widen and sparkle.

"ROKOYU! You came back!" Roku shouted as he jumped off the white linen and came running down the line of beds. I wasn't even given a chance to react as the little boy clenched his arms around my waist.

"I told you I would come and visit you didn't I?" I chuckled at the sight of the little tyke smiling.

_"Wonderful, first words out of your monstrous mouth while being reunited with your lost son is a lie..." _I pondered to myself as I lifted him up in the air and onto my right arm.

I carried him back over to the sick bed and placed him up against the pillow.

"What are we going to do and who is that?" he innocently asks, pointing one of his little fingers at my sister.

"That's my sister, Daskana." I responded to his second question.

"We are just going to check something Roku." the head nurse explained, placing one reassuring arm on his little shoulder. She placed a small container of water next to him on the bed and instructed him to place on hand in the water.

"I hate water." Roku said dejected, pouting his lips.

"He's a firebender alright." Daskana chuckled but was silenced when the director gave her another vile look like before. The nurse pleaded with him to put his hand in the water before rolling her eyes at me. I caught her drift and played along.

"Look Roku, I'm doing it." I said smilingly while placing my right hand in the container "See, it's not so bad."

The boy eyed me up curiously and after one last look at his hand, as if he was going to lose it, he placed it in the water. Not hesitating, the nurse flexed her hands and began waving them in a circular motion and the water began glowing.

"Don't look into the water, the glow can be quite bright. Just look at me." I said to Roku as I stared into his eyes and he nodded, we kept staring at each other until the nurse was done and pulled me and everyone involved aside.

"I can confirm that Roku is your son, the bond between your two was as clear as plain day-light."

It was then and there the realization hit me that this was really happening. Looking at him and seeing what was my own reflection was one thing, having it actually confirmed was another.

"Well mister Fire it seems you were actually telling the truth, I'm assuming you want full custody of your child?" the manageress commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely. If you don't mind I would like to tell him myself, I am his father after all. Is there somewhere where I can talk to him in private?"

"You can talk in his room, in the meanwhile I will go downstairs and draw up the paperwork. Bring him down once you're done and help him clean out his room."

"That won't be a problem." I walked away from the group back over to Roku "Hey kiddo, why don't you show me your room?"

"Ok!" he jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand, dragging me along the stairs and corridors to his room, many of the kids gave me vile looks as we walked past them as if they realized he was getting a new home and they were going to have to stay. The more we walked the more I understood how huge this place was, I must have seen at least forty kids on way of to his room.

He quickly gave me tour of the room, the furniture was run down but at least he had a bed with fresh sheets and a closet to put his personal belongings in. When we got home I was going to have to clear out our storage room and change it into a bedroom

"Why don't you sit down Roku I want to talk to you about something."

The boy eyed me curiously as I had interrupted his little tour and sat himself down on his bed which I did as well.

"You remember your mother?"

His eyes turn sad as he opens a drawer and pulled out a picture, he handed it to me. I gazed into my former lovers eyes but I barely recognized the girl in the picture, she looked sad, tired and very skinny as well, visible bags of red under her eyes. Can't believe this is the only picture he has of her.

"Wait here for a second." I said as I got on my feet to find Daskana. I opened the door and found her leaning up against the wall.

"Hand me the frame." I said and she gave it to me. I went back inside, sitting back down, placing one arm on his hand.

"What do you know about your dad." I asked the bewildered boy

"I don't have a father." he snapped

"Everyone has one." I chuckled while ruffling his hair, this much to his annoyance.

"I don't! My grandpa and grandma always pretended to be my dad and mom. That was until sister told me she was actually my real mommy. After that grandpa always scared her away when she was close to me, he told me she and my real dad had never wanted me."

The words pained me, even though in my heart I knew I fought her parents tooth and nail over her separation, in the end when I found out about him I hadn't exactly done everything to get him back. There was some form of twisted truth in those words.

"That's not true, I know your dad and he wants to be with you. He's going to give you a new home."

His little eyes widened and his face was beaming "Really! Who is he? Where is he."

It was time to test that intellect, I handed him the frame and his little eyes studied every detail of the four people in the picture.

"That's Momma... and that's you... but that means... that means you are my dad?"

"Yes, I am your dad, I loved your mom so much..." tears began flowing down my cheeks "... but your grandpa and grandma... they... they kept me away from her. Until a few days ago I didn't even know you existed. I'm so sorry Roku..." I said as I looked down at my feet in shame, tears still flooding the gates.

I didn't know what kind of response I could expect but what I got was both freighting and eye-opening.

"You...you lied to me." he said as he jumped of the bed and fell to his knees. "You tried to get rid of me by bringing me here!" he yelled as he got back on his feet.

"No! You don't understand I didn't know, I swear I didn't know!"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he balled one of his fists, I got off the bed and landed on my knees, begging him for forgiveness but his expression become more and more angrier.

Suddenly a flame appeared in his hand, I recollected the stories the manageress had informed us about and my eyes widened at the thought alone.

_"Oh spirits, he's not going to firebend at me is he?"_

I got back on my feet and took a couple of steps back, the idea of chi blocking him flashed through my mind but because the room was so small I would never reach his backside and chi blocking was never going to resolve anything.

Just as he planted his feet and clenched his fist forward Daskana came storming in, flask at the ready. He bended a weak stream of fire at me, I closed my eyes in fear as the heat came closer and closer. I heard a splash and the heat faded away, I reopened my eyes. Daskana was bending a stream of water back of the floor and motioned it around her in case she needed it again. Roku had slumped to his knees and was crying.

"Rokoyu do something!" Daskana raised her voice, giving me a nudge with her foot but I was frozen in place. A lifetime of fighting benders and a four year old kid nearly killed me, reminding me the prime reason I took up self defence classes in the first place: fear."

He crawled into a corner and huddled his knees closely as he continued his sobbing.

"Rokoyu what do we do!?" Daskana questioned again panting, drips of sweat came running down her temple.

Still unable to move or speak I thought back to my mother and what she might have done, then a most horrifying realization hit me.

_"I'm scared of my own child! Spirits no! History is repeating itself!"_

I took one step but couldn't do more as Roku looked up at me, amber eyes met and I heard the echo of my mother's words in the back of my mind.

_"I held it against you Rokoyu instead of putting my arms around you and help you overcome the crimes you committed to safe me. I know now that I was wrong in doing so and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me for it."_

Confidence took hold of me, now way in hell I was going to allow the same thing to happen twice. I stepped forward, my boots clacking as I went and Roku held his arms over his head as if he was in for a beating. I placed my hands around him and lifted him up and sat down on the bed, he looked quiet scared as well so I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry... you lied... you lied to me. I'm sorry... I didn't want to-" he sobbed as I interrupted him

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, you didn't mean it. It's okay now... aunt Daskana made the fire go away. It was an accident, there was nothing you could have done about it shhhhhh."

Hearing my reassuring words the little boy swung his arms around my neck and returned the firm hug. We stayed connected like this until he ran out of tears. He eventually leaned a bit back and still looked shaken up about it all, so I used the sleeves of my shirt to wipe away the last tears and smiled gently at him.

"Roku, would you like to come an live with me and your aunt Daskana?"

Roku nodded and I put him down again "Collect everything you have, we're going to get you out of here."

He quickly opened his closet and dragged out a bag pack featuring the Fire Ferrets logo. Was he a fan of pro-bending? It looked quite new as well and most of the things in this building were old. If they survived on donations then where did this thing came from? Things didn't add up here. I mauled things over as he collected all his clothes and stuff, it wasn't much but it seemed like everything he had was precious to him as he carefully placed it in the bag.

I could only come to one conclusion _"Mako"_

"Roku where did you get that bag pack?"

He placed the last comic book into the bag and zipped it up "I'm not supposed to tell, I made a promise."

"Ok that's fine, a Fire always keeps his promises."

"What's a Fire?" he looked up as he swung the bag around him and secured the straps to a reasonable length.

"That's your last name from now on: Roku Fire."

"That's a weird name." he said as his smile finally reappeared.

"I knoooow right?" I mischievously said, grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the room, he gave it one final look before closing the door.

The three of us walked back down the numerous staircases and into the manageress's office. Daskana and Roku sat down on a bench while the manageress guided me trough the paperwork. I placed one final autograph and from the back of my eye I noticed Daskana was trying to talk to the boy, only he crawled to one end of the couch and ignored her completely.

"Hey you two, let's go home shall we?" I said, holding out my hand and Roku took it.

We walked towards the exit with the manageress closely behind us. The head nurse was waiting for us at the door, she leaned down and placed a hand on Roku's shoulder.

"Good luck Roku, I'm really happy for you." she said and Roku let go of my hand to give her one final hug.

"Thank you miss."

The manageress and the nurse waved us goodbye as we walked away from the shelter. I took his left hand and Daskana took his right, occasionally we lifted him into the air and he seemed to like this particular game but whenever she tried talking to him, he refused to answer her. I gave it some thought and came to the conclusion it was his shyness, he would get over it once he got used to living with his aunt and his dad. It felt weird, knowing I was now responsible for an actual human being, I'd taken care of my sister after the drama but she was fifteen, not a four year old kid.

We stopped by Narook to eat as we hadn't eaten all day long and Daskana was dying to introduce me to her Anna. She ordered some food in the kitchen and asked if it could be brought up to Anna's apartment above the noodlery. We followed her up the stairs to the apartment. Daskana opened the door with her own key and led me and Roku inside, the little tyke was holding my hand tightly, not willing to let go at all.

The apartment was very different from ours, it was completely adorned with Water Tribe decorations, and pelts, boy I had never seen this much pelts together, they were everywhere. I had never seen the home of someone with this much love for their culture and it kind of surprised me how much I liked it, it really gave out a homey vibe, a place you could get comfortable with immediately.

"_Sweeeeeetie_ are you home?" Daskana yelled out loud "There's some food on the way!"

There was a pounding sound and I noticed someone was coming our way. A door hinge shrieked and a average height girl came running out of what I presumed was the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. She had brown chocolate hair like Korra and a pair of blue eyes to match, physically wise she was slightly-built just as Daskana, they seemed a lot alike only Anna was half a head taller.

"So you finally found the time to come ho-" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed her girlfriend was not alone, she gave my sister a bit of a nasty look.

"Anna... meet Rokoyu... Rokoyu... meet Anna, my fiancé." Daskana said quirky

"Rokoyu... as in your Equalist piece of shit bender hating brother?" she sarcastically said, changing her angry gaze over to me.

"That description seems to be all right, only I think the circumstances have changed somewhat..." I confidently answered before my sister could speak up.

"Is that so? I would love to hear all about it." Anna cynically announced, crossing her arms over her chest "Who is the little one?" she signalled over to Roku.

"This is my son, Roku."

"I didn't know he had a son." she directed her words at my sister again.

"I didn't know until today, you won't believe what I found about him!" Daskana giggly said as she threw her arms lovingly around her girlfriends neck, they soon engage in a passionate kiss, I look away to give them some privacy and held my hand in front of Roku's eyes.

Once the manifestations of love were over Roku and I settled down at the rather small dinner table. The girls set the table, I offered to help but a suspicious Anna kindly refused my offer. There was a knock on the door and a waiter from the restaurant brought in several bowls of Narook's famous noodles.

We chewed down the food in relative silence, my sister wanted to tell her fiancé everything but I stopped her, most of that stuff was not meant for kids ears. So after dinner I put him to work on a couple of colouring books he had snatched along with him from the shelter, it didn't seem to interest him much but it was enough to keep his attention away from us.

"So what is this all about? My girlfriend here has been cowering away in fear for you finding out about her being able to bend water. Now she shows up giggly on my doorstep with you in tow as if nothing is wrong. You can understand this is quite confusing to me." Anna said as she stacked the empty bowls

"I wasn't cowering away in fear." Daskana silently said to herself, pouting her lips.

"Oh yes you were, how many times didn't you show up, freaking out while sweat came dripping from your face because you thought he put the pieces together." Anna snapped ar her girlfriend

"Look to put it simply, I would never hate my sister for being who she is, if she is a bender, so be it. I don't care anymore, I might have completely freaked out about it if I had found out a month ago but things have changed drastically."

"Oh I'm dying to know here, do you even know how loyal she is to you? She went as far as following you into the madness that the Equalist ideal is, purely because she thinks the world of you. I'm so happy she finally saw the light when she met me... but you being who you are, you keep her involved with those monsters. Now she is part of the conspiracy itself and no longer a foot soldier."

"You seem to know everything, even that we are high ranking members."

"When she told me she loved me and who she really was I made her promise me to always tell the truth, so far she hasn't disappointed me."

"A Fire always keeps her promise." Daskana silently added to the conversation.

"I agree, I'll make you a deal Anna. Will you at least give me a chance if I promise to tell you everything? You're going to be my sister-in-law after all and I want to make sure we get off on the right footing."

"Sure I'll bite but don't take me lightly, I will know when you are lying. I have a knack for telling if you do."

"Good then let's start from the beginning shall we."

I told her everything, from the day that firebender burnt that other benders face off until us retrieving Roku from the shelter. Occasionally she would interrupt me with questions. I would pretend not to be annoyed about it to keep the peace and answer them truthfully. Daskana surprisingly stayed mostly quiet, the effect of being in her soulmates presence was astounding. I peaked over to Roku from time to time to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation, luckily for us he stayed focused on his books.

"That's about it."

"Wow, that's complicated."

"Tell me about it." I sighed as I gave Roku another look, the boy was eying us all with suspicious eyes.

"So he too is a firebender?" Anna waved her hand in Roku's direction.

"Yeah, only he can actually do it, unlike me. I can't even do that right."

"Look Rokoyu, I've heard you out and I am willing to stand by both of you during this war, if you ever need me to keep an eye on Roku just ask. I only ask two things: I don't want to know what you two do whenever you go out there and I want your reassurance that the boy and my family is safe. My father doesn't know about Daskana's illegal activities and I'd like to keep it that way for now. I don't want a squad of chi blockers showing up on my doorstep, got it?"

"You have my word."

"You better keep it because I will hunt you down if you don't. You have my word on that."

"Anna! Don't talk like that, he's my brother for crying out loud!" Daskana said as she raised her voice and slapped Anna's wrist.

"Oh stop it you, he's a grown up man, he can fend for himself." Anna scolded back.

The two argued a bit more, it was weird not to be the one involved for once. I felt a familiar creeping sensation and turned around to see Roku had crawled onto a closer couch to eavesdrop on the conversation. His amber eyes shot back forward as he realized I caught him red handed.

"You two are perfect for each other." I commented as my attention was drawn back to the two lovers, they stopped bickering and eyed each other confused "I mean it, I couldn't be more happier knowing she finally found someone else to bicker with. It's a pure expression of love. Now if you'd excuse I'm going to check up on him."

I walked away from the table and sat down next to him in the couch, wrapping my arm around him, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You sure about that?"I eyed him curious and he finally gave in.

"Ok, I was trying to listen what you were saying. You are not going to leave me with that lady are you? I heard something about that."

"Noooo, she offered to look after you when I or aunt Daskana can't watch over you. I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I'm sorry I'll never try two listen in on any conversations."

"Don't be sorry, you were just curious, there is nothing wrong about being curious. I'm sure you have tons of questions for me."

Roku nodded and hugged me tightly putting his head down on my chest.

"_He called me Daddy... that's the first time he called me that." _I thought to myself.

He kept his little head there when I noticed his little arms weren't as tightly wrapped around me anymore I leaned in for a better look and to my own surprise he had nodded off and had fallen asleep. He must have been dead tired because of the shocking events of that day, he had been pretty shaken up about the firebending incident.

The sight of him peacefully sleeping filled my heart with hope, even though I knew the times ahead were going to be challenging, at least he was still pure and innocent. The more I stared at him to more I saw a reflection of myself at his age. It was creepy and satisfying at the same time. To know I had been co-responsible for creating this little gift of hope.

The girls kept talking for a while, not paying me much attention and Roku kept snoring peacefully on my chest. Suddenly Daskana came over for a closer look.

"Is he sleeping? On top of you?" she whispered, brows firmly furrowed.

"Yeah, It think so."

"Spirits that's cute, look at you, all daddy like." she giggled softly.

"It's time to go home and put him to bed, he's dead tired, he fell asleep as soon as he put his head down."

She nodded her head and collected his bag pack and books. I stood up and carried him in my arms, to my surprise he didn't wake up. We said our goodbyes to Anna and I thanked her again for hearing me out and everything she was prepared to do for us. I didn't deserve this kindness but definitely appreciated the fact she was prepared to do all of this for a total stranger. From the bottom of my heart this girl was worth it, I prayed to the spirits Daskana was going to be very happy with her once all of this was over.

We walked home trough the now dark streets, thankfully we didn't live that far away from Little Water tribe so we got home pretty quickly. I pulled off his little shoes and jacket while Daskana put some fresh sheet on my bed. I put him down bed and pulled the fresh and warm blankets over him. I put out the light and closed the door slowly, making extra sure it didn't shriek.

"Why don't you just crawl under the sheets with him, you have double bed for crying out loud." Daskana questioned while sipping from a glass of wine.

"Come on Daskana, give him some room to adapt, this all is probably confusing and terrifying for him."

"Maybe so... but then again... he fell asleep on top of you like it was business as usual. That is quite a remarkable feat for a boy that shy. I've been trying to talk to him all day and I haven't even gotten a single hello. He wouldn't mind if you did, I think you are more reserved about all of this then he is."

"I'll admit I'm a bit scared about the future. It's an adjustment for us both."

"Indeed, why don't you sit down so we can discuss what we should do next."

I sat down opposite her and she handed me a glass of wine to calm down.

"You're going to have to do something about your job, you can't keep working the hours that you do. That is when you actually show up for work."

"I was already planning to sell half of the business to Aya, she works her ass off when I'm not around and she deserves to receive a piece of the action."

"That's a good idea, now you're also going to have to enlist him in a local school. He needs to get some proper education, not only academically but also firebending training. I also suggest I take him shopping tomorrow, I took a peek in his bag pack and he doesn't have much clothes, let alone ones without holes in them."

"Ok, I think that is doable, I'll go out and order some furniture for in our storage room, it's already too big for what we use it and it will make a proper bedroom, it's got a window so there is plenty of light coming in."

We talked some more and settled on the final details. We decided to go to bed as well, we were both dead tired and really needed to catch up on some sleep. She pulled into her bedroom while I slept on the couch. Eventually I managed to doze off but I wasn't fast asleep, I don't know what time it was but I was eventually woken up again because of a small noise.

As my eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness in the living room I spotted a small source of light coming from my favourite reading chair. Roku was sitting in it with a rather large encyclopaedia on his lap from my private library, a small flame in his palm to help him read. I sat upright and he doused the flame and stuffing the book back in between the others. I strolled over to him and activated the reading light.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up, you're supposed to be asleep." I gently said.

"I had a bad dream about mommy." he said, tilting his head down in shame.

"Mmmm, I have bad dreams too from time to time. So you like to read when you're sad huh?"

He nodded his little head and I lifted him out of the chair and sat myself down in the leather with him in my lap and reopened the book. I asked him on what page he had been on and to my own surprise he had been looking at a large world map.

"Daddy, is the world really that big?" he asked gently.

"Yes it is, do you know where we are?" I shot a quick question back.

He moved one of his fingers over the paper, first over the Fire Nation and then over sea towards the Earth Kingdom, finally settling on the United Republic of Nations and it's capital, Republic City.

"That's right, we're in Republic City. You're good at this."

"Daddy what is this island down here?" he said pointing at a small green dot on the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. I pulled my eyes closer to read the lettering next to the island.

"Kyoshi Island" I said out loud "That's where Avatar Kyoshi was born, well... when it was still attached to the Earth Kingdom itself that is."

"You mean... this wasn't always an island Daddy?" he asked with his brows raised.

"Correct, Avatar Kyoshi separated it from the main land to safe her home region from being conquered by Chin the Conqueror."

"Wow she must have been one strong lady."

"Yes she was, the rumour goes she was well over two meters tall, not to mention she lived for 230 years."

"Wow, can you tell me more Daddy."

"Sure, son. I'll tell you some stories about Avatar Kyoshi."

And with that just as during our first meeting I told him a story about one of the Avatars, halfway through it he fell asleep. Because of the earlier nightmare I decided to keep him on my lap, I didn't want to risk waking him up again. I pulled the blanket off the couch and pulled it over us, making sure he stayed warm. I leaned back and eventually fell asleep as well.

If one thing was certain, it was certainly that I was never going to let anyone take him away from me again. The person that would try such a thing was in for one hell of beating.


	16. An unbreakable bond

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple of one's but as you might have noticed my chapters lengths tend to change from time to time, just know that I always try to stay between 5000 and 9000 words.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XVI**

**AN UNBREAKABLE BOND**

"_**Family is not an important thing. It's everything."**_

_**Michael J. Fox**_

* * *

The next couple of days both Daskana and I set out to do what we had agreed upon, I began and completed the search for a proper school and started putting Roku's room together. I had taken it upon me to screw everything together myself but I was an electrician, not a carpenter so progress was slow, not that Roku minded it, he felt perfectly comfortable sleeping in the giant double bed in my room.

In the spare time that was left I had started negotiations with Aya about putting a deal together, the young woman had been quite startled when I had offered her half of my business and she was hesitating to take up on my offer.

You can imagine there was little time left to have any sort of contact with Korra but then the perfect opportunity presented itself, Councilman Tarrlok was hosting a gala in her honour and I had been invited, it was the perfect opportunity to spent some time together, even if it was going to be such a high society event. Something I knew Korra was going to loathe. From what I had gathered he had pounded her with gifts but she was still refusing to join his task force.

So far I hadn't found the time to talk to Hiroshi about sponsoring the Fire Ferrets, I was a bit fearfull he might refuse given the bending nature of the game. The again I could spin it so that I needed to do this in order to keep my cover safe with the guys and Korra.

The day before the Gala I was sitting in my office and finally found the courage to give Hiroshi a ring. I picked up the phone and rang his private number. It rang over several times and eventually someone picked up.

"Hello, Sato Estate, who is this?" a female voice answered the call.

"Asami? It's Rokoyu Fire, you remember me right, I came over for dinner a couple of times?"

"Ah, yes. Dad lend you some money, I seem to remember."

"About him, is he around? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's in his shop in the back but I'm sure he'll be back before lunch. Why? Can I take a message?"

Suddenly I remembered she had a date with Mako a couple of days earlier, surely she knew about the financial status of the Fire Ferrets, perhaps we could come to compromise together?

"Actually, maybe you can help me. I believe you know the team captain of the Fire Ferrets? Mako? You see, he is a really good friend of mine and I know his team is strapped for cash right now. I thought maybe your Dad was willing to lend a hand. He gave me a selfless loan so many years ago so I had hopes he might want to do it again, it's great PR for Future Industries."

"That's funny, Mako indeed told me about their financial stumbling block and I had the same idea, why don't you come over right now so we can both try to smooch him over." she laughed "I'm daddy's little girl, he won't refuse me but in case he does, with you there at least I'll have some back up if he hesitates."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. I'll leave for the estate right now and try to get there as fast as possible."

"Ok, see you soon Rokoyu." she said and there was a click on the other side.

I left and told Aya I was going to leave to see a client, I also reminded her to give my offer another thought. I didn't have time to take a dull tram ride so I took a quick taxi over to the Sato estate which was located on the edge of the villa suburb in Republic City, where you had a beautiful view of the mountains nearby

I stepped out of the taxi and was immediately greeted by a stiff butler "Mister Fire? We've been expecting you." he said and he waved towards a set of stairs, I followed him and we climbed another marble stair before reaching the actual massive mansion itself. He guided me inside and I followed him through the exquisitely decorated lobby onto the mains staircase and towards Hiroshi's office. He gently knocked on the door and there was an immediate response.

"Yes?"

The butler signalled me to stay outside and went inside "Master Sato, I believe Mister Fire has arrived."

"Rokoyu Fire? What is he doing here?" I heard Hiroshi question his employee.

"Mistress Asami ordered me to bring him to your office as soon as he arrived sir."

"Ah fine, let him in." Hiroshi ordered with a stern voice.

The butler came back out and nodded his head at me, I entered and was immediately met by a vile looking Hiroshi, no Asami in sight yet. I nodded my head friendly and closed the door behind me.

"I have no idea what you are doing here Fire and I suggest you better explain yourself before you sit down." He said as he got up from his chair and planted his hands on his desk in a intimidating manner.

"Your daughter and I wish to talk to you about something Hiroshi, nothing too serious."

Hiroshi almost lost his temper but reeled himself in time "First I have to swallow her dating this firebending street rat and then one of my Equalist partners in crime wishes to discuss something along with my daughter. This is just getting better and better isn't it?" he caressed his half grey hair back in a suitable position.

"It benefits us both, at least for now." I noted with a cold and straight face. I didn't need to be told that I wasn't welcome but I was on a mission and decided to keep my cool.

Hiroshi got up from his rather large leather chair and paced over to a tray of fine drinks "You want something to drink Fire?"

"Yes, whatever suits you Hiroshi."

He poured two glasses of whiskey and we both settled down, he in his chair and I in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"What is this about?" he questioned, repositioning the set of metal glasses on his nose.

"You'll hear soon enough, know for now that I'm doing this to keep my cover alive and safe."

There was another knock on the door and Hiroshi whispered something in my direction "Not a word about the Equalists or I will ship you off to the boiling rock myself you hear? She doesn't know anything and I want to keep it that way!" He looked back up to the door and shifted his tone to a more fatherly like voice "Come in Asami dear."

I gazed a bit over my shoulder and observed how the always prefect looking raven-haired woman entered the room "Ah, I see Rokoyu really did come here as fast as possible." she said as she noticed I was already there. She quickly sat herself down and opened with a soft and sweet voice "Look dad, I need to ask you a favour. You remember I took that boy I ran over with my mopped out for dinner right?"

Hiroshi nodded his head and smiled gently, any signs of the man that not only five minutes earlier had almost lost his temper were completely gone. It seemed like Hiroshi was a better comedian then I took him for, actually I was impressed.

"Well, he's part of this pro-bending team and they need a sponsor to compete in the championship tournament. Rokoyu and I figured you might be able to help out. I'm sure Future Industries could benefit greatly from such a move."

"Ah..." Hiroshi laughed "...and how much is this little favour going to set me back?" he said still laughing gently.

"Well... I don't know, Mako wasn't specific enough." she said and she looked over to me, giving me a soft nod, trying to encourage me to pitch in.

"30.000 Yuans to be exactly..." I said, taking a second to observed the faces in the room "... and that's without the cost of the new pro-bending gear and merchandising."

Hiroshi's eyes fluttered for a couple of seconds and he began to caress his beard, as if he really needed to think this one trough "What exactly would this sponsorship give me in return?"

"PR..." Asami said confident "They will be wearing our logo's all over their uniforms and not to mention, the merchandising featuring them. Think about the exposure we can gain with this Dad. Every kid that stands behind them is going to remember the correct brand when they grow up and they want to buy a car. It's a bargain if you ask me."

"Mm-hmm, ok Asami I'll play along, I'll even allow you to handle the technicalities. Now, if you could give Rokoyu and myself a bit of privacy, I have some details to discuss with him. I'll inform you later about them."

She nodded her head and gave him a firm hug before thanking him and leaving.

"I'm not going to cough up the full amount." he suddenly said as he waited until we were sure she was gone.

"What do you mean? You're a millionaire for crying out loud! 30.000 Yuans, that's nothing for you, pocket change."

"I am going to pay 20.000 Yuans and you are going to pay the remaining 10.000, including the new gear."

"Why? You just told Asami it was all okay." I asked the bulky man confused as he grinned at me

"And it is, as long as you can agree to these simple terms. As it seems you have a mutual interest here which I don't understand you are going to have to make an effort as well. I'm not going to be the only one putting his neck on the line."

_"He doesn't know Korra plays for that team. Oh, I am so going to have fun with this." _I thought to myself "5.000 Yuans and you pay for half of the gear, that's my final offer." I grinned back at him. If he wanted to play, I was fully game.

"You are actually going to attempt to haggle with the richest man in town?" he said as I nodded my head confidently, he returned a mischievous smile "Alright, 7.000 Yuans and I pay for one third of the gear."

"6.500 Yuans, I pay half of the gear and I get logo's on their shoulder pads as well." I said confidently.

Hiroshi caressed his beard and began laughing "Deal Fire, let's shake on it." he said as he held out his hand and I stood up to shake it.

"Oh, just so we are on the right page here..." I grinned at him "The Avatar plays for that team." I said as I let loose of his hand and paced over to the door, I took a quick peak over my shoulder to see Hiroshi had become a bit pale. I had not forgotten his little freak out moment during the meeting when we learned Korra was coming to the city.

I started laughing as I closed the door behind me. I looked back into the hall to find Asami leaning up against a wall at the end of it. I slowly walked over to her "So, I settled on the final details with your father and it seems I too will be getting some sponsor space on the uniforms. I can count on you to make everything in order once the money is in place?"

"Yep, no problem, I'll see to it they get the finest pro-bending gear money can buy. But what do you mean sponsor space? Dad didn't haggle you into paying a piece of the pot?"

"Hey, no one can resist the mighty Hiroshi Sato but I don't care, Mako's a good friend of mine and I want to help in any capacity possible, if money is what they need I have no quarrels in helping."

"Ok that's fine, I'll swing by your office in the upcoming days to make the final arrangements with you assistant. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to invite Mako for a tour to the factory tomorrow. Then I'll get to surprise him with the good news..." she took a second to catch her breath, she really was excited at the prospect of helping Mako out. Seemed like those two hit off on the right footing "Hey, are you also invited to Councilman Tarrlok's Avatar gala?"

"Yes" I said

"Good, then I'll make sure Mako and Bolin are there as well, then everybody can enjoy the good news, including Avatar Korra. No doubt Dad is going to want to parade around with this to make his rivals jealous that night."

"Actually that is a great idea, now I need to get going, there is somewhere I need to be on and I have every intention of being there on time."

"Ok, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Asami."

I quickly left the mansion and took a taxi back downtown. I stopped in front of the gates of a rather large building. The building was adorned with a red brick and golden painted admonishments, in the central square I spotted three two flagpoles, one with the flag of the Fire Nation and the other with the flag of the United Republic of Nations.

The school tried to teach the children the values of the Fire Nation and at the same time followed the education requirements of the Republic. All in all a great school to send a young firebender like Roku. Of course it was expensive because they also offered extensive firebending education but I didn't mind, I wanted my boy to have the best education money could buy and this was definitely that.

There were a lot of other people waiting around the gates and I nervously kept staring at the children that came running and shouting out of the school. It wasn't easy as most of the kids were all wearing the same traditional school uniforms they also wore in the Fire Nation. Even here in Republic City they had managed to open a school like so many in the motherland which was only natural given the republic was once a Fire Nation colony and that there was a big Fire Nation community present in the city, old settlers and representatives from the old country, the all send their kids here if they could afford it.

Suddenly I recognized my little one standing in the middle of the courtyard looking a bit dejected and sad, I walked past the gates and called out to him, his face immediately cleared up as he came running over to me.

"Hey son, how was your first day." I asked as he threw his bag pack on the floor and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Dad, this school is so cool, look what trick I learned today."

He held out the palm of his hand and created a little fire, he held his other hand above the flame and began moving his hand in a circular motion. Soon the fire began dancing to his commands and formed in a fire circle, his spinned up the small circle and eyed me with a large smile on his face, teeth fully exposed "Cool right!? They told me Avatar Aang used to do this with air and eventually mastered it in all the bending forms."

"Wow, that's cool Roku. You are already making me proud." I said as he doused the flaming circle, I got one of my knees "Let me take a good look at my strong little warrior." I said inspecting his school uniform, I noticed the golden buttons and the red sash around his waist with the golden school emblem on it. I also noticed there was a pin on his high collar, featuring the emblem of the republic "What's that for." I asked gently

"Oh, this..." he pointed at the golden pin "They make the other kids wear one as well, so that everyone knows where you are from."

I furrowed my brows "They are not separating you from those kids are they? Because they promised me equal treatment for everyone."

"No, no! I have kids from all over the world in my class, even one girl from the Water Tribe."

I raised my brows "And she is a firebender?"

"No she's a nonbender like you, her dad is from the Fire Nation and her mom is from the Water Tribe. They came to the city about half a year ago but she has dark skin like Aunt Daskana."

"Hah, sounds like you're already making friends like I instructed you to do. I knew you could get over you shyness if you just tried."

He looked down at his pointy shoes "No not really. I only know all of that because she came running after me when I ran away from her. I just don't know how to talk to the other kids Daddy, it's so hard for me. Eventually I hid in the bathroom to get away from her."

I sighed and got back on my feet "You know in that regard you are just your mother."

He took a step back and his eyes fluttered, I immediately slapped myself in the face for the slip up, talking about his mother was something he absolutely didn't want to do, it was all still way too fresh in his mind.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said with an apologetic tone taking his hand and guiding him away from the courtyard, he swung his bag pack around his back but I noticed the damage had been done, he was staring blankly in front of him during our walk over to our home as no doubt the nasty memories came flashing by.

Suddenly I noticed they had put the top of his medium length black hair in a traditional top-knot hairstyle with a simple rubber band. It gave me an idea to get his mind changed on something else. I wrapped my hands around him and lifted him on top of my shoulder. "I have an idea, we are going to take a small detour." I said

"Where are we going?" he asked ever so softly

"You'll see, no need to be nosey." I chuckled

We kept strolling through the streets as he kept talking about his day at school. Seemed like he really enjoyed going to that place, I hoped it stayed that way, he was so shy I was afraid there might be some more incidents like at the shelter but so far day one gone well, I sighed in relief and prayed to the spirits they could really give him the guidance to never do such things again.

We eventually walked onto a packed shopping street and I paced into the shopping traffic, avoiding the mindless shoppers. I stopped in front of my intended target business.

"Hema's jewellery" he read the inscription on the plaque above the door "Dad, what are we going to do in a place like this?"

"You'll see." I chuckled at his curiosity.

I opened he door and bended down a bit so he wouldn't bump his head on the door still, we walked up to the counter and I put him down, he eyed the many rings and necklaces behind the glass "Girl stuff... yuk." he said pinching his face together.

A woman came from the back room and eyed my curious "Let me take a guess, you want something for the misses?" she said

"Not exactly, I'm looking for something else, you see my boy here has enlisted in the Kuzon Academy and he's still missing one final item for his school uniform..." I said, tapping the top of my head with my fingers. She caught onto my drift and went into the backroom. I looked at Roku who was gazing at me with two suspicious eyes, I once again wrapped my hands around his chest and lifted him atop of the of the counter.

The girl returned with a red box and I signalled to hand it over to me. I held it in front of Roku and lifted the top off the box, inside of it there were countless headpieces for his top-knot.

"Pick one, choose whatever you want" I said and he leaned forward to take a closer look.

"What are these?" he questioned with two raised brows.

"They are accessories for your top-knot. Most males in the Fire Nation wear these."

"Wow cool! But I don't know which one I should choose."

"Take one that you think fits with you best and don't try to check the prices because most of this stuff is above the number one hundred. I know you can't yet count beyond that."

He smiled broadly and began removing several ones from the box, once we had cut the selection down to three we gave each and everyone a fit until he finally settled on his final choice, a simple golden band with a small metallic round plaque attached to it. The edge was 18 carat gold while the inside donned a red background and a black flame, not the insignia of the Fire Nation, the flame was simpler in design with only two tips. A simple yet efficient headpiece.

"How much for this one?" I asked the saleswoman, pointing to the one he was holding in his little hands.

She eyed the piece of paper attached to the headpiece and read the amount out loud "670 Yuans sir, will he be wearing it now?"

"Yeah, you'll keep it on your head for now won't you buddy."

He nodded his head excitedly and the saleswoman cut the price tag from the headpiece, placing it over his top-knot. I paid for the headpiece and no time we were back in the busy shopping lane.

I gazed down to see him beaming with pride and as I had done before lifted him atop my shoulders. We walked back home as the sun was setting and gave my little firebender his last couple of seconds of sunshine. Out of nowhere I felt him leaning down and we came face to face, his face upside down "I love you daddy." he said and I had to contain myself from tearing up.

"I love you too buddy, I told you nobody is going to take you away from me again, I meant it."

I know I was probably pampering him to much but I was still quite new to this. Seeing that smile from time to time was becoming addictive. I just wanted to see him being happy, he'd been through so much and deserved some happiness.

We found our way back home and as we entered the apartment we were met by all sorts of smells coming from the kitchen "Daskana can you come over for a sec?" I asked as I removed my long coat and placed it over a dinner table chair. She came out of the kitchen with a apron around her waist "Take a look at our little student here." I noted proud, one hand on his shoulder.

She leaned down and gave him a gently smile "My my, look at our handsome little fellow right here, headpiece and all."

"I'm not little!" he snapped angrily at her out of nowhere. Where on earth did this sudden outburst of anger come from, I used the word little quite often around him and so far I hadn't received a response like that, they way he looked at her was freighting to say the least, his brows furrowed and a dark shadow covering his amber eyes.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to you aunt. Apologize Roku." I said stern

"No Roku, don't." she said to the boy as she got back on her knees. "He's been stubborn all week long, at first I too thought it was his shyness but I think there is something else behind his unwillingness to talk to me, so far the only thing I've gotten was this kind of attitude." she said dejected, heading back to the kitchen "I'm going to check up on the Komodo chicken, you two sit down, it's almost ready."

We both did as she asked but I was still was not impressed with the tone which he had used to speak to Daskana "Roku, why you so mean to you aunt? I'd like you to be honest about that. Did she do something that you didn't like?" I asked concerned, we needed to get over this stumbling block, he was going to have to learn to live and get along with her.

"No."

"No- what?"

"It's something grandpa always used to say."

"... and that was?"

"That people with darker skin were filthy, that they were savages and that I was never to trust them." he said, ice cold, not even wincing at the weight of those words.

There was some glass shattering in the kitchen and Daskana slowly appeared in the doorway. I was unable to comment, I wasn't even sure if I had heard all of that correctly "Euuuuhhmmmm, could you please repeat that?"

"No need, I heard it and you heard right Rokoyu." Daskana said looking even more dejected in the doorway.

"What do I say to that Daskana, what do I make of this?" I questioned her flabbergasted and she shrugged her shoulders, the racist nature comment had struck her right where she now lived as a fiancé to another girl from the Water Tribe. She shivered in place as she no doubt replayed his words in the back of her mind.

I still didn't know what to say to him so I just decided to show him something, I lifted a picture of the cabinet which I knew he had been too busy so far to notice. I placed a single frame in front of him, the picture I had used to get rid of my grief.

"Do you recognize the people in this picture?"

He placed it closer to his eyes and gazed over the faces present. He didn't know what to say so he just pointed at me and Daskana.

"The older _'darker skinned' _woman in the picture is mine and aunt Daskana's mother, your grandma. She wasn't filthy and she wasn't a savage. I'm going on a limb here and guess you don't even know what the word _'savage'_ means. Your grandpa comes from another culture, he was wrong in thinking that way, please understand that you aunt is exactly like you, human. Promise you understand that."

Every word felt heavy but I said them in a stern but soft voice, never raising it or making it sound like I was scolding him. Unfortunately with every word passing by he had sunken deeper and deeper in his seat, eyes closed and head down in shame.

"Now I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with your grandpa for teaching you things that aren't true." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "I think if you go to your aunt right now and hug her she is going to feel a lot better."

I didn't need to repeat myself, without hesitation he jumped out of his chair knocking it over and ran towards Daskana who had started sobbing softly, he swung his arms around her waist "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't think you're filthy." he said really fast as he dove his face in her belly. His sudden outburst of emotion had taken her by surprise but my assessment of the situation had been right, she didn't hesitate and lifted him up on her arm and hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault, your grandpa was an evil man, I don't blame you my little firebender." she said trying to comfort him "Come with me and help with dinner." she said as she guided him into the kitchen on her arm, wiping away a couple of tears.

They came back out and she placed a magnificently cooked Komodo chicken on the table while Roku carried a bowl of mashed potatoes, there were also several bowls of freshly prepared vegetables.

"You see, you apply yourself and look what magic can happen." I sarcastically noted, smiling at my sister who was rather smug about herself and the results her hard work had managed to produce. We ate the carefully prepared food and Roku did nothing else then talk to my sister, ranting about everything that happened that day, including the gift I had bought him. He couldn't stop blabbing to her but eventually he finally ran out of things to say.

It made me wonder, what else had that devil of a man told him? No doubt there would be more of these little quirks, old indoctrination implanted by those monsters. But I was hopeful, it hadn't taken much effort to turn him around on the matter of racism thanks to the fact he was still young and his own heritage. Daskana's earlier judgement was correct, he was still mouldable, we could still try to bring him up with the correct Values and norms, better ones then I had anyway.

We cleaned off the table and he got set to work on his first homework, Daskana left to start a shift at the restaurant. I put on a set of overalls and ventured back into his bedroom to put the final hand on his bed. Most of the furniture was ready by that time and once the bed was ready the room was completely ready for use, so I was hell bent on finishing it that night. Daskana had already put all his stuff and new clothes in his closet once they came back from their _'silent'_ shopping trip.

It was closing in on his bedtime and I eventually finished the bed, putting the mattress in place and putting some fresh sheet on it. I gazed around the room with a smug look on my face. So far he hadn't been in here for one second, mostly because I didn't want him to see it before it was ready. I peeked out of the door to see him still engulfed in a schoolbook, pencil moving up and down the page.

"Roku." I said softly and he was startled a bit but turned his head around nonetheless "It's ready, why don't you come over to take a look?"

Again without hesitation he came running over to his room and I allowed him to enter first. His mouth dropped as he inspected every piece of furniture.

"Did you make all of this dad?"

"No, it all came in rather large boxes but I had to put it together myself. Do you like it?" I asked almost with a pleading voice.

"Yeah!" he said, eyes sparkling.

"Ok, now go finish your homework and then it's off to bed with you."

I cleaned up my tools and by the time I was done with that he had finished his homework and I helped him put on his pyjama's, he refused to go to bed so I decided to play another couple of games of pai sho with him, I had been teaching him the rules of the game and some inital games had been played.

When I first had started to play a couple of games with him he noticed I cheated and allowed him to win, he got angry and I promised never to treat him like that again, so from that point onwards he had been struggling but it got better with every game that passed.

And so on that night I was again wiping the floor with him, I started wondering if this game was not too advanced for him. I mean, let's face it he was only four. Suddenly during our fifth game of that night I noticed a shift in his movements and when the game was over I started counting the points and came to a shocking discovery.

"Euuhmm, Roku, I think you've actually beaten me at pai sho." I said both equally shocked and proud.

"I thought so." He said with a rather smug grin on his little face.

"Ok, enough, when you start winning at pai sho is the moment for you to go to bed." I grinned back at him and lifted him on my arm.

"I'm not tired." he said pouting his lips as I laid him down in the bed.

"Maybe not but you're still going to bed." I chuckled as I pulled the headpiece of his head and placed it onto the nightstand "A young boy like you needs his sleep, you've got another day of school waiting for you tomorrow and you need all your energy for that..." I said, pulling the sheet over him and he snuggled into his new pillow "... now sleep well my little tyke." I completed the sentence and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

I walked out of the room and deactivated the light, taking one last peek at my son and softly closed the door. I settled into my favorite chair and continued reading a bit in the spiritual book. So far I had neglected to do anything else about the repairing the Fire Chakra. I had a hard enough time coming to terms with the fact that I was a cold-blooded killer and a father at that too.

Suddenly I was startled when the phone rang and I quickly dashed over to it to ensure it wouldn't wake up Roku. I picked up the phone and whispered my scolding into it "Who in the flameo calls at this impossible hour?!"

A foreign voice answered but from the tone I immediately knew were this was going "Tui wishes to meet with La at the place where dreams became reality."

"Message received loud and clear." I said trough the phone and there was a click on the other side. I planted the horn back down and pulled a note from the memo in the kitchen, dialling the phone number on the note I waited until there was a response.

"Anna? The time has come to prove you worth, I need a favour."


	17. Close shave

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**So in this chapter Korra and Rokoyu find that they have different visions on their relationship and that they both aren't quite sure how to handle the situation.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XVII**

**CLOSE SHAVE**

"_**There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."**_

_**Laurell K. Hamilton**_

* * *

My boots made a clacking sound, echoing trough the entire hall as I walked over the giant warehouse floor. I tapped the top of the metallic door in the floor and two grunts came crawling out of it, saluting me as soon as they identified me by my rank.

"Master Sergeant Rixen sir! We didn't expect to see you hear tonight." one of the men said surprised as he lowered his hand back to his waist

"Me neither private now if you would be so kind as to get out of the way." I waved my hand with my long coat folded over my right arm at the two men who were blocking my way.

"Actually sir we have strict orders from the Lieutenant to let nobody in tonight."

"I don't think those orders include me, now get out of my way!" I repeated my earlier request but this time I made sure the intonation of my orders was firm and clear.

They still hesitated and I got annoyed "Look you can either step aside or somebody is about to get hurt!" I yelled as I held up my coat and signalled to the hunting knife attached to my belt, they eyed each other and both quickly took a step to the side.

"Welcome home sir."

"Thank you" I said stern as I descended the staircase to the underground facility. I rounded the mostly empty corridors and passed by several surprised grunts. I had no idea why the headquarters was under general lockdown. No doubt my private meeting with Amon was going to clear that up.

I arrived at Amon's personal quarters and office to find Quang standing guard at the door with another Sergeant, as soon as he noticed me he left his post and slowly walked over to me.

"Master Sergeant Rixen, what a surprise seeing you here tonight. How did you get in? I gave specific orders, nobody leaves, nobody comes."

"I got a call about half an hour ago to come down here for a private meeting with Amon Lieutenant. Let's just say I used some '_special persuasion'_ on your men." I chuckled from behind my mask. When in the presence of regular soldiers we always made extra sure to keep our cover names intact.

"Yeeeaaahhhh, about that..." he said "... why haven't we received any form of update from you about your little mission yet. You've been at it for almost two weeks, what's keeping you from sharing what you know?"

I raised my brows but of course that wasn't visible because of the mask "What do you mean, I already had one debriefing with Amon about it and my best guess is today will be the second one."

"Weird, he hasn't mentioned anything about that." Quang noted, crossing his arms over his chest

"Well no doubt Amon has a perfect reason for doing so, all part of the plan lieutenant." I said walking past him and knocking on Amon's door, giving the Sergeant present a quick glance. Frankly I didn't have time to discuss Quang's personal quarrels, if he wanted to bring it up with Amon he could do it in his personal time.

"Enter." I could hear his voice from behind the metal door and I quickly did as I was commanded.

I observed the masked hero of the nonbenders sitting behind his desk, gazing over some papers, I glanced into the room I used to spend so much time in. To my left was Amon's impressive wall of books, filled with wisdom for all over the world. In the middle of the room stood his metallic desk and several metallic chairs for visitors, even his own chair wasn't luxurious, everything was simple in the office, he liked it that way. Behind him there was a door in the left corner which led to another hallway, no doubt an escape route should the facility be breached by our enemies. Next to that door there were two windows with blinds where arterial light came streaming in from two industrial light from the hallway. To my right there were two more doors, one to his living quarters and one to his private bathroom.

"Sit down, Rokoyu and make yourself comfortable, I've got some fresh tea on the way." He said from behind his mask, not even looking up to look me in the eyes. How insulting...

Nonetheless I did as I was commanded and sat myself down, placing my long coat on the chair to my right, I waited with removing my mask until that tea had been brought.

"How you have managed to keep your face hidden for over three years I still cannot fathom. Of course the same apllies to me but I wear a mask for a reason, you don't necessarily have to. It amazes me every day." he said as he placed his signature under several pieces of paper and finally looked up at me.

"Just good old fashion caution I guess but I'm not the only one, take Qaung. I don't think many grunts have ever seen his face."

"No, not that many but still... his face has been seen by some and the rumours have been spread about him." he placed his elbows on the desk and leaned his mask on his fists "Yesterday I dressed up as a simple sergeant chi blocker and mixed with our soldiers from all branches and asked them some question about the inner circle. You know what they told me about you?"

"I couldn't possibly tell Amon." I sarcastically noted

"Nothing. You and your sister are a set of ghosts to them. They couldn't tell me your real name was, nor what you looked like, hell some of Quang's men couldn't even tell if you were real or not. They call you '_the ghost'._"

"Interesting, good to know my cover is still safe and sound but I don't care that much for the nickname."

"Well it's very interesting indeed, in some ways you have two covers, during the day you are Rokoyu Fire, a friendly businessman with friends in high places and at night you become Master Sergeant Rixen, a battle hardened veteran of the Equalist movement and considered by some as one of the best chi blockers around. One simply covers for the other."

"Nah, you're still better than me and Quang could definitely give me a run for my money with those sticks of his." I chuckled

"Touché old friend."

There was a knock on the door and female private rolled a cart with food and a pot of fresh tea inside. She placed a plate with a fresh steak and vegetables and poured us both a cup of tea. Once she left, Amon instructed Quang who was still standing guard outside to allow no one to disturb us, I finally removed my mask and gloves.

As he began devouring his steak he spoke up between bites "You may brief me on the latest developments."

"Well there is not much to tell since last time, only that our relationship had blossomed into something more intimate and that she seems to have developed a bit of a scare for my alter ego as Master Sergeant Rixen and you as well. But I suspect there is more to the story, something hidden more deep, just haven't been able to find out what just yet."

"Mmmm... I had hoped you would have at least have something more by now. Well, your relationship with the Avatar seem to be heading in the right direction." he chuckled from behind his mask as the steak became smaller and smaller by the second. Never knew he had such a big appetite, he ate really fast as if someone was going to steal it away from him. I almost thought I was looking at a drug addict.

"Yeah, well there is one more thing that comes to min-"

"The Task Force." he interrupted me "We are well aware of Councilman Tarrlok's little band of benders, in fact this lockdown has come to be thanks to their first raid on one of our training camps. Tarrlok has already assembled a team with uniforms, badges, armor, the whole deal. No expanse spared on their equipment not to mention the extra jurisdiction he has granted them by law. For instance they have the power to detain anyone for an unlimited amount of time if that person is believed to have links to our movement. They don't even need proof."

"Well, I've been thinking about him lately, in my humble opinion he's the greatest threat to our movement, bigger than the Avatar." I said taking a sip from the delicious tea.

Amon put down his knife and fork an tilted his head slightly "Intriguing thing to say, what makes you think that?"

"Just like you he knows that in order to fight those you hate you must utilize everything in your power to gain the upper hand, Tarrlok might be a common politician but he understands the game of power better than anyone else in this city. He understands that if he wants to protect the citizens of this city he must go above and beyond what the law grants him, which means sacrificing the rights of some for the greater good. He's an opponent we should fear and respect but most of all, keep an eye on, maybe even take him out of the equation if we must."

"It's an interesting theory that I'll certainly keep in the back of my mind Rokoyu, thank you for bringing it to my attention. However... I think it's not yet the time to deal with the councilman. In fact his little Task Force will serve as an extra means of exposing the council for having an agenda against nonbenders." he said, guiding a good chunk of fresh cabbage under his mask.

"He's trying to get Korra to join but so far she isn't budging, something is keeping her back. He's been harassing her with expensive presents and this gala of his is no doubt another scheme to force her into joining."

Amon's eyes began darting around, just like he did at that meeting when we learned of the Avatar's imminent arrival. He was brainstorming and I kept quiet to give him the space to work his magic "Maybe you can give her the final nudge? It could be another propaganda victory if we have the Avatar onboard this nonbender hating Task Force, see if you can't talk her into it."

"I'll give it a try but I can't guarantee anything, she's quiet stubborn you know."

"So I've heard. I'm looking forward to meeting her for the first time in the flesh." he chuckled as he finally continued his steak "Should be interesting."

"No doubt Amon." I sarcastically noted

"Let's talk about something else... let's talk about you." He said with a more softer tone, pointing his knife at me.

"Me? What's there to tell?" I nervously said, pinching my clenched fists so hard they turned a bit white "I'm just one guy in this big world." I chuckled again with a hint of nervousness.

"A guy who is sleeping with the Avatar, how are you holding up?"

"Good I guess." I shrugged my shoulders

"Don't mess around Rokoyu, you are living a lie day in, day out. How are your feelings for Korra for instance? There is no shame in admitting you have actual feelings for her, it can happened during these undercover stings."

"Honestly?

"Yes, you know you can always be honest with me."

"I actually like her... a lot." I said faking a bit of shame by holding my head down my head down in shame, he was fishing in things that he didn't needed fishing in and throwing Korra under the bus seemed like my best option at the time.

"Like I said that's fine as long as you keep your eye on the prize: our supreme and righteous victory over her kind." he said, finishing the last piece of his steak. He placed his knife and fork back down and yanked one of his drawers open, pulling a picture from it "I've been meaning to give you this for a while now and I finally seem to have found an appropriate moment."

He placed the photo in front of me and I leaned a bit forward, immediately recognizing it "Three years, time moves fast doesn't it."

"Look at us in that picture: you... me... Hiroshi... Quang. We had a dream back then and now it is so close to becoming a reality." he said with a sense of pride in his voice, raspy and precise as always.

I lifted it from the desk and held it closer for a better inspection. The four of us were standing in a line in the main hall of the abandoned warehouse which was above our heads.

First up was Hiroshi wearing one of his trademark suits with the Future Industries logo's on it and giving the camera a gentle smile. Next came me, mask less and wearing a dirty overal featuring black smudges all over it. My hair looked quite scruffy as well, there were coal smudges all over my face as well since I worked in a coal factory. Amon stood next to me, already wearing his trademark mask but not yet his famous uniform and armour. He featured a simple long beige coat without hood so his thick brown hair was quite visible, probably a thing not to many people knew. Last but not least there was Quang, wearing his uniform from the United Forces but with the medals and citations ripped from them and under his boots as a sign of rebellion.

In front of us there stood a simple wooden plaque with the following text painted on it.

* * *

FOUNDATION OF THE EQUALIST MOVEMENT

平

167AG

REPUBLIC CITY

* * *

"We've come a long way Rokoyu, never forget who you are and why you are doing this." Amon said, bringing me back to reality.

"I won't." I said confidently

"Ok, is there anything else you wish to tell me about?"

_"Again? He did this the last time in the prison as well... Does he know more than he is letting onto? Spirits I hope not!" _I thought to myself nervously "Nope, nothing that I can think of right now... oh wait, the meditation is going well. I really feel much better now, more at peace with it all. Thank you for that advice."

"That's good to hear my friend, if that is all you may be excused, have fun at the gala tomorrow." he said chuckeling behind his mask.

I stood up and sipped the last bits of my tea, swiping the photo off the desk and shoving it into my wallet. I nodded my head at him in respect and received one back. I wrapped my long coat over my uniform and pulled the mask and gloves back in place. I quickly paced out the door to find Quang and his Sergeant still standing guard at the door.

"I'll guide you out before anymore of these knuckleheads interferes with you." he proposed and I nodded my head. He instructed the sergeant at the door to be extra vigilant until he came back.

We strolled through the hallways when he spoke up again, he seemed a bit downcast "Did you actually threaten to pull a knife on those two guards at the main entrance?" he questioned

"I did, if they cannot respect the rank they get the nasty treatment." I said and he laughed at that

"Kid, I'm getting more and more respect for the way you handle grunts. They told me you gave those guys at the prison quite the scolding as well."

"Nothing better than a good yelling to get soldiers focused."

"Agreed, if you hadn't joined the Equalists you should have tried to make a career in the army. I can understand that you needed a trade at school and that because your dad was an electrician you picked that in order to follow in his footsteps. But this stockbroker thing... it doesn't quite fit with you, I know you have a knack for it but don't tell me it's something you enjoy."

"You're right, I hate it, especially the sliming and grinding. I also don't have great love for the bureaucratic paperwork involved but in the end of the day it provides food on the table."

"Yeah but if that is the only reason you do it then that's quite a sad existence."

"It's better than nothing I guess."

Suddenly there was a massive pain spike coming from my stomach area into my left leg and I fell to my knees.

_"Spirits not now! Not here, not with him around!"_

"Fire! What's wrong?" Quang asked concerned, placing a hand on my back.

"Cramp! Nothing too serious. It will clear up!" I said panting

I remembered how I had dealt with this last time around on Air Temple Island and as fast as the spikes of pain they are gone again and I rise back to my feet, clasping the wall for support.

"That was nothing like any cramp I have ever seen." Quang commented

"I have them from time to time, I've got it under control, don't worry."

"Ok" He said nodding his head and we finally arrived at the staircase back up to the warehouse "See you around." he said and I nodded my head this time. I ascended the stairs were the two grunts were still standing guard, once I got to the top I spotted Quang was still gazing at me. I decided to lift his spirit a bit.

"Hey! You two, what on earth do you think you are doing?" I raised my voice

"Euhmm, standing guard sir..."

"LOOKS MORE LIKE SLAKING TO ME! THIS PLACE IS IN GENERAL LOCKDOWN AND YOU TWO ARE STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING! CLOSE UP THAT HOLE YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and both of them dispensed no time in closing the hole back up and running down the stairs.

No doubt that little charade had turned a smile on Quang's face.

...

I got of the tram and walked towards City Square which had been completely locked down for all the big wigs arriving, I had to confirm my invitation and identity with two metalbender cops before being allowed to venture into the Square. There were already quite some people waiting in front of City Hall but they weren't' allowed in just yet. You see I arrived well in time since I hadn't anything else to do, Roku was safe and sound at home with Daskana so I wouldn't have to worry about that. Most of these people probably were in the same boat.

My mood wasn't wonderful either, during lunch I had made a quick visit over to Air Temple Island to ask Korra how she wanted to tell our friends about us being a thing and she made it perfectly clear nobody was to know she was in a relationship, not the team, not Tenzin and especially not the press. My response hadn't been very civil I had left the island in a angry fit. It still hadn't settled by the time I arrived at the gala. I had hopes to pull her aside that night and have a civil conversation about it.

I spotted Hiroshi standing a bit at the side on his own with his back turned at me, I walked up towards him "Early bird catches the worm." I chuckled as I pulled up next to him, not looking straight at him.

"Fire" he said nodding his head

"Sato" I said nodding it back in mutual respect.

"So, what is the true purpose of this little party? No doubt Tarrlok has a specific reason for it." he said, adjusting his spectacles

"Oh, I think we are about to find out tonight." I said mischievously, if Amon wasn't telling him and Quang anthing then I wasn't going to ruin that "Where is Asami and the guys?" I asked the moustached man

"She is going to pick up those _'benders'_ at the arena with her car. I really don't like her running around with those rats."

The comment stung, I didn't like him talking like that about my friends but there was nothing that I could say to make that go away. I was going to have to suck up those comments.

I noticed he was constantly wiping his forehead with a tissue, he seemed a bit pale as well, just like a day before "Hiroshi are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Fire, it's just that... I'm not sure if I can look the most powerful being in the world in the face and straight up lie to her, what if she sees trough the disguise?"

"She won't, if you can lie to Asami then Korra is a piece of cake."

"You sure about that?"

"Very sure, I do it on an almost daily basis, do you see me sweating like a pig?"

"My hope is that if I can get through this I will finally be rid of my fear for this girl."

Suddenly tarrlok's page appeared on the top steps of a beautifully lit City Hall and ushered the people inside, Sato left me behind as I waited for somebody to show up, either the crew or Korra and I didn't need to wait long for Asami, Mako an Bolin to come into view in a hotrod satotomobile.

I rolled my eyes at the sight _"Of course she drivers one of those..."_

She handed her keys to a valet who drove off with the no doubt quite expensive machine "Hey guys, look at you all fancy and stuff." I said a bit quirky as the trio ascended the stairs "let's get inside, it's freezing out here." I added and the trio nodded their heads.

The four of us walked through the massive doors to the central lobby of City Hall and we were immediately greeted by several waiters with expensive drinks and exquisite food. Of course Bolin didn't hesitate and gorged down on several sticks of fried meat, making Asami raise her brows.

"Don't mind him, he has quite the appetite." Mako said laughingly and I nodded in agreement "He's a growing boy." I added to that and the three of us except a greedy Bolin burst into laughter.

We strolled a bit until we found a bit of an open spot for the four of us, a bit remote from the heart of the crowd.

"So Mako, I'm assuming you've been informed about the good news?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to say Rokoyu... thank you for everything, thanks to you we're going to be able to compete and have a shot at the championship."

"Don't thank me, thank this beautiful damsel on your arm, she did most of the talking. I was only there as back up. In the end it was more her than me really." I said waving my hand at the beautifully dressed up Asami. God she was a sight for sore eyes, Mako was very lucky to have met her.

"Yeah about that... I thought you said you didn't know her." he narrowed his eyes at me and for a second a shiver ran down my spine.

"I was just playing with ya, of course I know her, when you mentioned the name Asami and Kwong's I immediatly knew who you were talking about. I mean Hiroshi was the man that I loaned my first money from, why would I not know her." I nervously explained.

Suddenly Bolin jumped in between us and basically saves me from more questions. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning up against me and looking me straight in the eyes "So, when are you and Korra finally going to confirm you two have a thing going on, I saw you board the ferry over to Air Temple island earlier today."

Another shiver ran down my spine and I took my sweet time figuring out an anwser.

"Hey, you still here?" Bolin said as he snapped his fingers in front of my blank eyes.

"Huh, yeah I'm back." I said a bit confused.

"Thinking about her huh? Buddy, you've made a fine choice. Let's just hope you and Mako leave enough Koi fish in the sea for the rest of us." He said grinning at both Mako and me.

"Unfortunately I most inform the three of you that there is nothing going on between Korra and me... period." I said as coldly as possible.

Two sets of brows were raised as Mako and Bolin eye each other "Ostrich horseshit." Mako said "I see the way you two look at each other, there is no denying there is something going on between you two."

Suddenly there was a lot of clapping and that signalled the guest of honor had finally graced us with her presence. _"Saved by the bell once more!"_ I thought to myself, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, pouring the remaining amount of the drink I was holding in my hand backwards for courage "Speak of a dark spirits and doth appear." I sarcastically noted and signalled with a quick shake of my head for the others to follow me.

We paced over to the noise of clapping to see Tarrlok introducing a dress wearing Korra to Hiroshi Sato, I had to stop myself from bursting into laughter as I spotted her. It wasn't so much the dress, no it was the fact she actually was wearing one. I turned around quickly to pull myself together.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." I could hear Tarrlok say.

"Nice to meet you." she said back gently

I turned back around as the four of us walk forward again "We're all expecting great things from you." Hiroshi noted with a gentle bow and we finally joined the group "This is my daughter, Asami and her friends, I believe you know some of them."

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you." Asami said

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra responded with a clipped tone. Mako still hadn't told her about his little date with Asami and now it came to bite him back in the ass. Bolin suddenly dashed forward and wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulder.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." He explained

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked genuinely concerned out of nowhere, this caused my eyebrows to raise. Why on earth was she so concerned with his welfare? They were friends sure, but they still acted a bit aversive around each other. I nastily glared over to see Mako's response. You could say for a second or so I felt a bit jealous.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato and Rokoyu agreed to sponsor our team, we're back in the tournament!"

"Hehe, isn't that great?" Bolin asked Korra

"Yeah, terrific." she said in a bored tone. Frankly that was not quite what I had expected to hear, the least she could have done was show a bit of gratitude but I didn't even get a single look, our earlier fight still fresh on her mind.

Tarrlok who was standing next to Korra spotted a heavily metal-armoured woman passing by our group and I immediately recognized the scarred woman's face from the papers: Chief of Police Lin Beifong. A woman you absolutely did not want to fuck around with "Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." Tarrlok said with a slight grin on his face. The hair on my arms stood on end as she walked over to the group, with her arms firmly behind her back, she walked up close to Korra and leaned a bit forward so their faces were real close

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." she said harshly and immediately walked away again from the group, Korra glared at lin's back as she left.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Hiroshi, who was standing next to my right side leaned in "Well that was interesting, the chief of police doesn't seem to get along with the Avatar." Hiroshi whispered

I only nodded my head at his comment, then again... it was useful information indeed. Tarrlok changed his gaze over to me and held out his hand "And this is Rokoyu Fire, one of the many businessmen-"

"We've met." I said with a harsh tone, interrupting the councilman, glaring at Korra "Korra, can I talk to you in private for a sec." I said coldly

She raised her brows and nodded her head, I grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side of the party to a more secluded place, I pulled another drink of a table along the way.

"Look Rokoyu I know what this is about and my answer is still no. I'm too focused on my airbending right now, I don't need this hanging over my head as well."

"Should have thought about that before we slept with one another then." I said cold and with a sense of anger in my voice "In case you're wondering, Mako and Bolin already put the pieces together. Bolin was trying his best to pluck it from me not ten minutes ago." I completed my rant, pouring the glass of liquor back.

"But you told them nothing right?" she asked with slight nervousness in her tone.

"No I didn't say anything, in fact I denied it, why I did so? I have no idea..." I said shaking my head "...but let me be very clear '_avatar'._" I came closer to her face "I'm not just a friend with benefits okay, I _really...really_ like you but I'm giving you until the first match of the championship to come up with a way to tell them or else I'll do it myself. got that?"

She snorted her nose and glared at me with those icy blue eyes "Whatever"

"You look nice by the way." I said, waving my hand at the sleeveless blue and white dress accompanied the remarkable cute little boots she was wearing underneath it. But my flirting got my nowhere as Korra kept staring angrily at me "I mean it, I never imagined you wearing a dress and you look absolutely gorgeous. Also love the fact you're wearing your hair down with that Kippah, it really suits you much better." I said, blushing slightly.

"You can quit the comedy, I saw you laughing at me the moment you saw me wearing this stupid thing."

"I was just surprised that's all. You really look nice." I said softly, leaning in for a quick kiss but she pushed me away.

"No way mister, not here, not now." she said

"Ok, if that's the way you want to go about it. Now, please tell me you can't see trough the charade of this party." I said annoyed, grabbing another glass from a waiter passing by.

"No what do you mean? I'm honored that this is all for me."

I laughed out loud "Now that's naive, Tarrlok is doing all of this to smooch you into joining his Task Force obviously."

"I know that..." she rolled her eyes "It's just nice that I'm being appreciated." she said rejecting my earlier notion.

"Frankly it is beyond me why you haven't joined up yet." I said swallowing another glass of liquor backwards whole again.

"I told you, Airbending is priority number one right now."

"And a madman running around town taking away people's bending isn't? It's time for you to get your priorities checked Korra, You promised to serve this city and so far you've done squat for it!" I exclaimed

"Why do you care? You're just another nonbender like '_him'_! You people are probably happy with joy he's around to safe your kind!" she snapped at me, pouting her lips

"Oh... so that's how it's going to be huh. I'm not a bender so I don't get to have an opinion? Good to know." I poured another drink back hole when suddenly I noticed something, a cold shiver ran down my spine and I jumped to the right behind a pillar to find the two airbending girls hiding behind it, no doubt eavesdropping on our conversation.

They shook as they realized they were caught red handed and quickly attempt to form an air scooter but I keep both of them in place by grabbing them by the back of their collar and dragging them over to Korra.

"Ikki! I told you we shouldn't have tried to listen in on their conversation!" the oldest shouted and the other one retaliated quickly "But it was your idea Jinora to hide behind that pillar!"

I put them back down in front Korra who didn't look pleased either, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head "What did you hear?" she asked leaning down, intimidating them with a nasty glare.

"Everything" Ikki said pouting her lips and pivoting one foot.

"Well, I'll make you two a deal, if you keep quiet about what you heard here tonight I won't tell your father you two were eavesdropping again. I know he's already given you two quite the scolding about it, so let this serve as good reminder." Korra proposed glaring at them firmly.

I stood back next to Korra and glared at them in equals measure, both of them eyed each other and nodded their heads at korra. They quickly left us alone after that "You do realize they won't keep their mouths shut for long." I said, pouring another drink ad fundum backwards.

"I think you've had enough no?" she pointed at the empty glass in my hand "I counted five glasses during our conversation alone. You've been nervous all night long. Something is off about you."

_"Not a bad assessment given the fact I was going to tell you about my son but since you're being such a stubborn little girl about us I'm going to keep my mouth shut." _I thought to myself, planting the glass on a nearby table, I nodded my head "And you're not my mother..." I said with a glowering expression on my face.

I left her there alone and went back to the group. I received a couple of curious looks but renounced any mention of Korra.

I took up on her advice and stayed away from the liquor. We all listened extensively to some of Hiroshi's stories when he was a young entrepreneur and laughed at his bad jokes. Suddenly there was a commotion in the large room as several journalists raced over to the main staircase of the lobby, I quickly joined them to see what the excitement was all about.

Korra came down the staircase together with Tarrlok who pushed the young Avatar forward to give the press some answers. I knew this was a perfect moment to have some fun with her, she hated the press and this was my chance to honor Amon's request.

The journalists were all waiting for her and I knew she was going to have a tough time answering them. Stumbling over her words as usual, unsure if whatever she was blabbing made any sense whatsoever.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" one of the reporters shot at her

Korra nervously cleared her throat "I think he presents a real problem."

_"Lie number one miss Korra."_

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?" Another Reporter shot at her."

"Well, I ..." Korra stuttered

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" another question came from a different direction this time, namely Mala Kaza from the Daily Republic. She and I shared a quick glance.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra raised her voice offended

_"And that's lie number two."_

Suddenly from the back of my eye I spotted a nod from Tarrlok towards some of the reporters, he had set her up! They were all here on his bought orders. The bastard! And now I was going to help him trick her into joining up?

_"You're such a wonderful human being Rokoyu..."_

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?", " Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?", "How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

The bombardment of questions was clearly annoying and intimidating her, time to play my master trick.

"Are you afraid of Amon and his henchmen?!" I shouted loud and clear for the whole press to hear, she looked up to see where that question came from and her eyes widened ever so slightly as she realized it had been me who had shot that question at her.

"I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then..." she said waiving her hand at Tarrlok "I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlok was very pleased to hear that and rushed forward and puts his arms around her shoulder "There's your headline, folks!"

Tarrlok's page quickly began to usher the journalists out and I had to flash my invitation again in order to be allowed to stay. I spotted Korra shaking Tarrlok's hand as he thanked her extensively for finally joining. She came down the stairs with a brooding look on her face and as she saw me still standing in the exact same spot as before she gave me a nasty look and giving me the bird "Happy now?!" she yelled running past me over to Tenzin who appeared to be equally shocked along with Pema and the airbender kids.

I realized I had made a catastrophic mistake. This could literally mean the end off whatever it was that we had and also end my undercover work.

_"Well done, really well done Rokoyu... verry subtle as well..."_

I felt horrible for what I had done, I had not only had another fight with her... I also led her straight into Tarrlok's clutches. It was the first time during my entire undercover work that I felt lost and it made me realize I was perhaps not as good with this line of work then I thought I was. I didn't linger about for much longer and said my goodbyes to the Sato's and the bending brothers.

I left the party quickly and rushed home, on the way over there I puked out all the food and liquor back out in disgust with myself. Eventually I entered the apartment a bit downcast to find Anna and Daskana making out in the couch.

"Don't mind me, I'm not here." I said, slamming the door behind me.

The girls were startled and quickly left their embrace.

"So how was the party, did you fix your relationship with the Avatar?" Daskana asked friendly while fixing her hair and buttoning up her blouse again.

"No... I think I might have just made it worse. I kindda tricked her into joining that task force a tad too obvious and we had another fight as well."

Daskana slapped her hand in her face "What on earth did you do? Are you really that stupid, I had hoped you would have been able to think further then your cock by now."

"I think you'll read about it in the papers tomorrow, at least the task force bit. I'm not in the mood of explaining anything. I'm tired and I'm going to bed straight away."

"Wait a second." she said rising up from her seat and grabbing my arm "I've received instructions about a job for tomorrow that might rise your spirits a bit."

"And what is this job?" I asked unaware

"Since the last raid of the Task Force some of the more senior teachers have been thrown in jail, Quang wants the two of us to supervise a class over in the dragon flats borough until new cadets are ready to talk over that class again. Seems like you've finally managed to gain his trust."

I sighed "That's not exactly something to look forward to. I had hoped our days as teachers were over."

"I know but at least we get to shout at some people right?" she exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said a bit dreamy "Is he asleep?" I questioned, pointing at Roku's door

"Yep, just went to check up on him and he's in dreamland by now."

"Good, then I won't disturb him." I said, walking over to my bedroom and falling onto my bed in misery.

...

"Remind me again why we accepted to do this? I'm bored out of my mind." I said sighing heavily and pouting my lips behind my mask, crossing my arms over my chest.

Daskana and I were standing in the back of the cellar of a bookstore located in our old neighbourhood. It was a small training facility but it had been decorated in the usual style Amon preferred, one large poster of himself behind us for intimidation and several banners with the Equalist logo on it draped on the walls. There were also several tools for teaching the basics of self-defence and chi blocking like dummies and wooden crosses.

The recruits they had us looking after were still miles away from completing their training and even then it was still questionable if some of these men and women would survive long out on the streets. The recruits were all wearing their usual day-to-day clothing with a large black scarf in front of their mouths in order for them to get used to being incognito.

I had been downcast the entire day, feeling guilty about the way I had treated Korra a night earlier. I had been such an asshole and frankly my head was not in the game.

I spotted two of the recruits attempting a simple blocking move but the execution was rubbish so I stepped forward to correct their mistakes.

"No! No! You're doing it wrong." I said as I paced over towards them "You've always got to keep your eyes on your opponent, one moment of not paying attention and the bender smacks you to the ground." I grumbled at them, seeing flashed of Mako's fist connecting with my jaw.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was the sound of breaking glass and two large steams of water come streaming in trough two small windows. I immediately recognized the danger and jumped backwards towards the wall behind me as I observe the stream of water freeze several recruits in place.

_"What the fuck? We're being breached!"_

Earthbenders breach the room from the same windows and there were bricks flying everywhere. They slam the recruits that serve as a wall of defence between us and them against the walls with slabs of earth.

From the back of my eye I spotted Daskana making a run for it to the backroom door that led to a secret passageway. I quickly ascertain from the foreign uniforms this is the Task Force breaching and not the metal bending police.

_"Swell... that means _'she' _is here as well."_

The last recruit standing between me and the benders takes a blob of water from Tarrlok to the face, freezing him in place against a wall as Tarrlok and Korra breach the room as well. Korra attempt the same attack on me but I dodged the water by jumping up in the air and swirling upside down, grabbing two canisters of green smoke from a pouch on my belt, pulling the pins and throwing them at the benders. Once I land back on two feet I saw Korra freezing the two canisters of green smoke in mid air with water. Recognizing I'm outnumbered and that it would be pointless to stand and fight I ran for the door after Daskana as fast as I could.

"Tarrlok! Those are the Master Sargeants! I am going after those two!"

I quickly caught up to Daskana who foolishly had waited from me and we ran as hard and fast as we could but Korra was definitely catching up to us as her footsteps became louder and louder.

"We have no choice, set a bola trap and chi block her quickly!" Daskana shouted "Jump upwards after setting the trap." she yelled

We rounded another bend and I did as I was told, pulling a Bola from another pouch activating a button on it, throwing it on the floor. It shot two hooks into the wall and stretched up the rope, making for an excellent ambush. In unison we jumped upwards and hid in the wooden ceiling beams.

The pounding of Korra's boots became louder and louder when finally she came into view.

_"Dont look up! Please! Whatever you do... don't look up!"_

She kept her gaze firmly in front of her and ran straight into the stretched rope, both her feet got stuck behind it and she made a nasty fall. She grunted a bit as she slid over the floor. I quickly let the beams go and fell down towards her, my right hand held out ready to strike the most vital chi point under her neck, hit that one and you lose your consciousness. I got real close but last second her eyes widened and she jumped upwards, standing on two hands. I landed and dashed forward in an attempt to hit the chi point again but she reacts faster and thanks to a quick somersault and a last effort tap on the floor bended a rather large slab of earth directly into my chest. I was catapulted into the air and felt one giant pain sting coming from out of my chest and the little amount of breath left in my lungs getting squeezed out quickly.

What happened next was a blur. I fell down onto the ground, panting for air but getting almost none and grunting in pain but I could not shout or scream because I simply didn't have the air to do that. I saw another figure land behind Korra, which I presumed was Daskana. She spinned up a bola but a large splash of water made contact with her and she was smacked up against the wall and frozen in place. That couldn't have been Korra as she had her back turned towards my sister.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to soften the pain but to no avail. She had done some serious damage on me with that one strike, I kept trying to get more air into my lungs but there wasn't enough coming in.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok." Korra said

"We make a good team, Avatar." Tarrlok said with confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, we do." Korra said with smugness in her tone.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't sound healthy." He noticed my feeble attempts at breathing.

"No idea, why don't you go and get a medic. Wouldn't want one of our suspect to die on us. I'll keep an eye on him." she said, clearly smug about her handy work.

I heard footsteps removing themselves from our presence and suddenly a set of hands grabbed my shoulders and I was lifted onto my feet, shoved up against a wall, this caused another massive pain spike to come from my chest. For the first time in minutes I opened my eyes to see a large grinning Korra smile at me but my vision was still blurred a bit.

"So that makes it 2-1 doesn't it? I mean you fractured my ribs first so I'll give you that one but ever since that moment I've kicked your ass twice now? You're losing you touch Master Sergeant" she said and her grin widened even further "Oh, yeah that's right... the Task Force has acquired some details on the ranking system in your organisation. I know who you are and what your position is in the movement."

_"That's a bluff and you know it Korra. If you really knew who hides behind this mask you would have ended my miserable lift by now." _I thought to myself.

She took a quick glance over to Daskana "She's Master Sergeant Vixen, current leader of the special operations squadron, joined up three years ago. You are Master Sergeant Rixen, former leader of the special operations squadron, current stationing unknown, believed to be a founding member of the Equalist movement. You'd be amazed how much the Task Force knows. We're still working on the heads of the organisations of course, at least we'll be able to unmask two of Amon's Polar bear dogs tonight."

I could have responded with a snappy comment but I was simply unable to speak because I was in such agonizing pain, no to mention I was quite afraid for what happened when she pulled off that mask. Frankly if that happened I was done for, dead man walking.

_"Pond of life here I come."_

"Now let's take a look behind that mask shall we." She said holding out her hand and placing it on top of my head, ready for one firm yank to reveal one of the masked men haunting her dreams and nightmares. I closed my eyes as I was too ashamed and afraid to look her in the eyes.

Suddenly there was another splash of water all around me and I felt Korra's grip disappearing from me, naturally I fell back down grunting in agonizing pain.

"Wait... what? How did you-" Korra said but she was unable to finish her statement as someone smacked her and hit her central chi point which was followed by a small grunt of discomfort.

Two hands wrapped themselves around me and it was Daskana, she threw my arms around her shoulder blades and held them tightly, dragging me on her back along the floor.

"Stay with my you big idiot! Talk! Say something!" she yelled as she advanced slowly trough the hallways "Stay awake, what on earth did she do to you?"

I couldn't respond and she regained her focus, speeding up her movements. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't make out much, only that we eventually left the passageway and entered a nearby alley, she dragged me over the street into another alley to find a parked satomobile, she laid me down on the ground and smashed in the driver window and dragged me inside of the back of the car. She pulled of our masks and stared into my freighted face, snapping her fingers to see if I was still responding. She quickly removed my scarf and yanked open my uniform, buttons flew everywhere.

"Oh my... she did a real number on you. I need to get you into over to Sesi!"

She removed herself from my sight and jumped in, grumbling to herself in panic. I could hear her yank all sorts of cables from the steering column and she still hadn't connected the right ones "Fuck! Fuck! Why didn't I listen to Rokoyu when he wanted to teach me how to hotwire a car dammit!" She shouted slamming her hands on the steering wheel in anger when suddenly there was a clinging sound.

"Hah! Thank the spirits Rokoyu! The stupid owner of this car left his keys behind the sun visor!"

The engine roared loudly as she quickly raced out of the alleyway into the evening traffic. She was driving like a maniac and I was thrown from side to side, which wasn't good for my pain level, the more she panicked and drover faster the more the pain in my chest worsened.

Also, driving like this was dangerous and could get us noticed by the cops but her concerns for my wellbeing outweighed any logical thinking.

"Say something! Stay with me Rokoyu! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled again as she constantly gazed around and I looked straight at her but there wasn't a sound I could produce except gasps for air.

Eventually the pain got to a point where, the blurry vision I had turned darker and darker. I coughed loudly and thought I had just spat spittle but the taste of blood in my mouth made me suspect something else. At the sound of my cough Daskana gazed over and her face turned pale " DON'T DIE ON ME DAMMIT. YOU HAVE A BOY AT HOME WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME, DO YOU HEAR ME ROKOYU!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in pannic.

My vision became darker and darker and soon the sound around me died down as well. I was torn into a dark room and lost any form of consciousness.


	18. Rokoyu's payback

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Also special thanks to: war sage, Avatar Conner and LoKATLAmas for their reviews. A special shout out to Arrzl122 who's been giving his vision on the story almost every chapter! Thanks man you're awesome!**

**So writing the first part of this chapter was quite a punch in the feels and I mean that literally. I was wiritting it with Brad Pit's WWII movie Fury's score on the background. The song "Norman" by Steven Price is very powerful and it really helped me write that scene! Just so you know before you start reading this, they will survive! I wouldn't dare to actual have those things happen to our beloved characters.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XVIII**

**ROKOYU'S PAYBACK**

"_**An eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind."**_

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

_I was running through an alley, my Equalist uniform and gear all in place with the exception of my trusty mask. I constantly peaked over my shoulder to see if my pursuers were still chasing me as sweat soaked my entire body. I was panting heavily from all that running and was quickly losing confidence in my abilities to successfully shake my enemies._

_I rounded the last corner of the alley and ran onto an empty street crossing it as fast as possible. I ran onto and abandoned City Square only to be cut off by a familiar earthbender landing in front of me, Bolin._

_He quickly bended several walls of earth around us so I couldn't escape anymore. Bolin slowly made his way over towards me and I helplessly stepped backwards into a corner, freighted for what would happen next._

_The earthbender was looking at me with an evil glare on his face, he stomped his feet on the ground and prepared a large slab of earth next to his body, ready to strike and finish me._

"You nearly cost me my bending you bastard. I'm going to make you pay for that."_ he said with a cold and harsh voice. His voice was unrecognizable, filled with hatred and anger, traits the Bolin I knew didn't posses._

"And you betrayed me! You worked with the triads again, even after you told me that chapter of your life was over! And for what Bolin? So you could play a stupid game!" _I yelled at him with an equal measure of anger._

"It doesn't matter, you are no longer my brother!" _he yelled as he sent the large slab of earth towards me with everything he had in him._

_I got into a unfamiliar instinctive position that I didn't know and clenched my fist forward, then the other, sending two powerful fire blasts towards the piece of earth and shattering it. Dust filled the earth square and once it cleared Bolin stared at me blankly and confused._

_I held out my hands and stared at them _"I can firebend?" _I said seemingly to myself _"That's impossible, I still haven't dealth with my internal issues, not to mention I haven't opened the Fire Chakra."

"You monster! You lied! You're a bender just like us, how could you do all of this to your own people?!" _he shouted._

"You are not my kind!" _I yelled back in anger, I clenched my fist together again and sent blast after blast over towards Bolin in utter rage. In defence he bended several pieces of earth in front of him and we exchange blow after blow. _

_Suddenly I got an idea, I stopped firebending and weaved in between his pieces of earth, using the techniques taught to me by Amon. I got real up close and personal and grabbed Bolin's arms, disabling his ability to bend with his arms. Bolin used the same move as Korra in defence, bending a large slap of earth with the back of his foot. I dodged it though and bended a fire blast at him, unable to defend anymore because I'm basically standing next to him the ball made contact with him and Bolin was thrown up against a wall. He fell down lifeless and I rushed over to him as realizations hit me what just had happened._

_I slid over the ground in my rush to get to him and inspected the damage as a large part of the clothing around his chest area was completely gone and replaced with one massive burn. Steam was coming from the burned flesh and I quickly placed a finger in his neck in order to find his heartbeat only to be shattered as there was none to find._

"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"_ I yelled an jerked my head backwards as far as it could go._

_I quickly raised myself and started crying as realization hits me I just killed one of my best friend. In pure rage I bend a gigantic fireball at the one of the earth walls around me and blasted a large hole in it. I ran out of the earth square with fire coming from my clenched fists to find Mako running onto City Square with the same hatred on his face. I quickly doused the fire._

"There you are Rokoyu! I can't believe you're an Equalist! How could you?! How could you treat your friends like this?! You slept with Korra!" _he yelled looking around_ "Where is Bolin?!" _he raised his voice, panting slightly from all that running._

_I said nothing, unable to inform him of his brothers demise at my hands. Suddenly his eyes widen as he notices I'm still crying_

"NO! NO! YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME AGAIN! BOLIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" _He said looks around desperately to find him._

"He's in there Mako, he's gone."_ I said waving my hands at the earth square created by Bolin. Suddenly there is a large noise behind me and someone bends Bolin's walls back down. Korra jumped down from a building, landing hard with her earhtbending sending a small earthquake over the entire square. She rushed over panicking to the earthbender's lifeless body, doing what I did, checking for a pulse only to be enraged in grief as she cannot find it._

_I turned back forward to face Mako, searching for an escape route, he realized his suspicions were true and that his brother had fallen._

_"YOU EVIL FUCK!" he yelled and began screaming in rage, charging up his fingertips with electricity, preparing to strike. I could dodge it if I wanted to but I was too shocked at what I had done earlier to move. Mako finished his charge up and bended the lighting at me. I clenched my fingertips together and braced for impact. I caught the lighting with my left index finger, allowing it to charge trough my body, guiding it trough the stomach back towards the fingertips of my right hand and shot it back at Mako, who's eyes widened in shock to see my firebending abilities to redirect lighting._

"You're a bender..." _where his last words as the lighting impacted his chest, straight into his heart and fell over backwards. It happened so fast Korra hadn't even been able to act and now ran over towards, panicking as she had done with Bolin, crying and shouting his name._

_I stared at my hands_ "I did it again, I killed another one of my friends."

_She quickly guided a bit of water out of a leather pouch and held it over his chest_ "NO! DON'T DIE DAMMIT. MAKO DON'T GO! STAY WITH ME!"

_I slowly walked closer to her to see Mako's chest was covered in blood as she tried to heal him back to life but it was hopeless._

"Korra... he's gone." I said sobbingly, trying my best to stop crying.

"THANKS TO YOU! YOU BUTCHERED THEM!" _she snapped with utter rage, slowly rising to her feet_ "YOU MONSTER!"

_I slowly took a step backwards but my fate was sealed, Korra's eyes began to glow and an air spout lifted her above me as she guided both fire, air, earth and water around her. It was the Avatar State, a bending modus you cannot dodge._

"Rokoyu Fire, you have created unbalance in this world trough your actions as a high ranking member of the Equalist movement. You murdered the men you once considered to be your brothers and best friends. Therefore you shall now pay the ultimate price!" _She said with a voice that seemed extra intimidation as if her past thousand lives said it along with her. _

_I fell to my knees, accepting the fate that had been bestowed upon me. I deserved to die for my actions. I looked up to face my death as Korra bended the four elements in one massive stream and sent it towards me. I held out my arms and welcomed death like an old friend. The last thing I saw was darkness and a small dot of light. I focused on that light and was catapulted towards it as it became bigger and bigger. _

_Eventually I passed trough that light before things finally darkened again._

_..._

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air into my lungs. I swung my arms around me in confusion as I had no idea where I was and my vision was still quite blurry, more than before. There was a lot of splashing water and I nearly dove under the water as I had little control over my body.

I heard several voices but could not yet place them, there was a lot of yelling and finally I managed to distinguish some voices.

"He's alive! Thank the spirits he's alive!" my sister shouted

"Good job Daskana!" Sesi complemented her student.

I assumed I was in Sesi's healing tub. I felt it shaking as someone crawled into it and slowly came over to me, I still couldn't make out any faces but assumed it was my sister, she placed her hands around me and hugged me in the water. I could hear her sob softly "I almost thought I lost you." she said wrapping her hands around me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm alive?" I asked confused with a raspy and hoarse voice, probably responding for the first time in hours.

"Yeah, you're still on this earth but it was close, you weren't getting any air and you were slipping away from us." she let go of the embrace and gently guided my to a pillow to the edge of the square wooden tub.

"I can barely see. It's all very blurry." I commented as the back of my head made contact with the soft fabric of the pillow.

"Well you were out for several hours, seven in fact so it might need some time to come back to you." Sesi explained.

"What happened? With my body I mean?" I asked frantically, wanting to know everything that happened in my absence.

"Calm down, you need to stay relaxed. Since your body had been through a lot the last couple of hours. Korra bended a rather pointy piece of earth directly at your chest, breaking four ribs in the process. The pure force of the impact caused the collapse of one of your lungs, hence the reason you struggled so much with breathing. Once you started coughing up blood I knew it was absolutely necessary to get you over here as fast as possible. Then you passed out just as we arrived at Sesi's house." she took a second to catch her breath "I rushed you inside and we both got to work on you. If it had taken me ten minutes later to get here, the lack of oxygen in your body would have caused severe damage to your brain cells. Frankly it was a close shave."

"So Bolin and Mako are still alive?" I suddenly asked which led to a quick gaze between the two waterbenders.

"What do you mean, they were never at the training facility Rokoyu? It was just us, Korra and the rest of the Task Force."

"I'm talking about the chase, City Square? Mako? Bolin? Korra? The Avatar State?"

The ladies looked even more confused at one another "Rokoyu none of that happened, I'm sure Mako and Bolin are fine and you were definitely not at City Square yesterday."

"But it all felt so real... could it have all been something as simple as a dream?" I turned to what I presumed was Sesi's figure standing next to the water.

"Tell me what happened..." Daskana said gently, shaking my shoulders

"No, I don't want to talk about it again, ever. The things that happened in that dream were terrible. I want to forget about them."

"Ok, that's your decision. Now, let's continue your healing session. It's going to take several more before your lung is back in shape and you're your old self again."

Another realization suddenly hit me, that jab of earth wasn't just a simple move, no... it was bended in a specific way, pointy, sharp. Made to kill, made to destroy ones enemy.

"She tried to kill me!" I suddenly yelled.

"Well, to be honest it was self-defence. Remember... you tried to attack her as well. At that moment she must have felt so afraid she saw no other option then to end your life."

"But she's the Avatar! She's supposed to bring balance. Not death."

"Well maybe she's more Kyoshi then Aang." Daskana chuckeled.

"I can't believe your defending her! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I shouted again and a small jolt of pain came from my chest. I winced and Daskana noticed it

"Calm down, you need you rest." she hugged me and tried to soothe me.

"NO! I'LL MAKE HER PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted again in anger and there was another strike of pain my chest only this time more firmer. My vision turned black again and I passed out in my sister's arms.

...

I opened my eyes again and smelled a familiar aroma, that of my own bedroom. I stared at the ceiling and felt something was lying up to me, I turned on my right side to find Roku next to me, snoozing comfortably.

"He refused to leave your side." my sister's voice suddenly said "I told him you fell down the stairs, he's young enough to buy that."

"How long was I out this time?" I said caressing my son's hair.

"About thirteen hours, Sesi and I realized we pulled you of your last unconsciousness way to fast so we decided to let you sleep it out this time. We gave you another healing sesion." there was a soft sigh "Eventually I drove you back home and Anna helped me drag you up here, I ditched the stolen car in an alley far away from here and took a tram towards HQ to let them know we didn't get captured and that we were both fine."

"Isn't he supposed to be in school right now?" I said, turning on my other side to face her, she was sitting on a chair in the room with a book on her lap.

"No, you've lost any sense of time. It's now around nine in the evening, Anna brought him home about three hours ago. Little one fell asleep almost immediately next to you, he must have been really tired. Adapting to school is proving more energy consuming then we thought."

I closed my eyes "I'm so lost Daskana, one moment I think I finally figured out where I want to take things and the other something happens and it all changes again. When I had that briefing with Amon he pointed out I'm basically two people who look a lot alike but with different motives and morals stuck in the same body."

"Rokoyu... you sound scared."

"Wouldn't you be? I'm afraid what happens when those two people mould into one because that's what's going to happen if I can't fix the Fire Chakra."

"Then you have to do everything to prevent that. You made a promise to mom didn't you? A fire-"

"Always keeps his promise." I completed the sentence for her, I felt another bubble of emotion cropping up "You know when Korra pinned me to that wall, even though I was in such pain and so afraid of being discovered... there was a third thought rambling in the back of my mind. I couldn't make out what it meant at the time but I do now."

"And what was that." she said standing up and sitting down on the bed next to me, placing her hand on mine.

"I was standing on that one particular ledge again Daskana, on that one particular day. Staring into the abyss below and willing to jump down and meet it."

"Please tell me you don't have those ideas now?" she said concerned

I reopened my eyes "No but it makes the nightmare I had make more sense in a way."

"Tell me."

"No"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She let go of my hand and shook her head "I'm going to make a fresh pot of tea, join me when you feel ready. On the matter of that ledge..." she took a deep breath of air "You now have him to look after, please keep that in the back of your mind when you think about that day." she said waving her hand at Roku.

She left and I was left alone to my thoughts, I turned around again to face my son who was still snoozing peacefully, completely unaware of the war brewing outside in the cold dark world.

I decided to take her up on her offer and lifted myself out of bed slowly. I wobbled a bit shaky over to the mirror and the sight wasn't pretty. My eyes were bloodshot and there were large bags under them as well. I hadn't shaved in days and the stubble was growing considerably again. I noticed a large bandage on my chest, I pulled it off with on quick yank and observed a large gash running over my chest and the bruising around it.

_"Jeez... that piece of earth... how sharp did she make it?" _I thought to myself as I pulled a grey shirt out of the closet and put it on. I left my soon to continue his nap in peace and pulled into the kitchen to find my sister already engulfed in a cup of tea.

"Can you heal this gash because I'm not sure if Korra will buy the _'I fell down the stairs' _story."

"No problem, that's a piece of cake but I hope you understand we focused on keeping you alive rather than your aesthetic issues." she said a bit cold "It will take more than one session."

"You sound as if I'm not grateful for you two saving my life... 'cause that's not the case at all." I said sitting down and pouring myself a cup.

"I know that. It's just that you still don't seem to trust me."

"I trust you, be assured of that. If I didn't I wouldn't want you covering my back all the time. Some things however are my burden to carry, not yours. I wouldn't want those things on your shoulders as well. You've already seen too many things you shouldn't have."

She knew what I was talking about, the mood in the kitchen wasn't that good so I tried changing the subject.

"So what exactly did you do to the Korra to get me out of her clutches."

She rolled her eyes at me "Duh, I was frozen in water, it didn't take me long to get my wrists unfrozen and I took it from there, waiting for her to turn her back to me. I unfroze al the water and slammed her up against the wall, freezing her in place in return. I left her head and shoulders bare so I could chi block her central point."

"I heard a slapping sound, what was that?"

"I might have slapped her across the cheek. She was hurting you and my emotions got the better of me." she said and I laughed loud "What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"You..." I pointed at her "...A girl who's only been training in waterbending for a year or so has beaten the Avatar at her natural element, something she's mastered before she was ten years old. No doubt she didn't mention this to anyone."

Daskana finally saw the irony of that and started laughing as well "Problem is she now must have realized by now my alter ego is a waterbender."

"We'll just deny it." I commented "How much mastery do you have over your bending anyway. Doesn't it take like years to reach the top level."

"Normally yes. But that's with kids. They take longer to learn the forms but because I'm already and adult it just goes quicker, Anno was amazed how much faster it went with me in comparison with her cousins. I know all forms of traditional waterbending but I have to continue training to become stronger and to gain more control over it."

"So you can call yourself a master?"

"No, I lack experience for that."

"How fast do you think I would pick up on firebeding?"

"You? Difficult to say. Like I said, your an adult so in theory it should come relatively fast you and given you already know quite a bit thanks to that book of yours. Who knows how fast it might go for you? Of course keep in mind I don't know anything about firebending so I might be terribly wrong here."

Suddenly the phone rang and Daskana hurried over to pick it up before I could. She listened intensely and nodded her head before putting the horn back down "I gotta go, there seems to be some of emergency and Amon wants me there as soon as possible. Something to do with the Avatar." she said walking over to her bedroom but I caught her arm. Whatever it was, it certainly peeked my interest.

"You're staying right here, I'll deal with this." I said stern

"No! You need to rest and get back up to strength!" she raised her voice defiantly "It's too early for you to go back out there!" she snapped.

"I need to get back on the ostrich horse as fast as possible, besides I still have a bone to pick with Korra." I said distant and cold again, pinching my eyes together "She tried to kill me, she'll pay for that.

"Rokoyu don't look at me like that, you're scaring me. Who is talking right now? Master Sergeant Rixen or Rokoyu Fire?"

I didn't want to respond to that last insinuation "It's the Avatar that should be scared." I said letting go of her and sneaking back into my bedroom, making extra sure not to wake up Roku. I pulled my bag from the compartment.

"We had to cut open your bloodied uniform, you can't go." she said as I walked back inside the living room.

"And you think I didn't have a spare lying around. Clearly you underestimate me sister."

"Rokoyu I don't like the way you're talking."

"Where is my belt?!" I snapped whisperingly, forcing my sister to shiver in place "Where is it daskana?!" I raised my voice

"Shhhh, you'll wake Roku." she said, holding a finger over her mouth. She waved with her other hand and quickly ran into her bedroom. In the meanwhile I quickly wrapped a some bindings around my chest to cover up the gash and pulled into my spare uniform. I also removed my two gloves and placed them in my pockets. Daskana came running back out of her bedroom and handed me my belt and mask. I checked the pouches and restocked some of them. I pulled out the knife to check if it was still sharp enough.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

"No, you stay here and look after Roku, we can't leave him unattended and there is no time to wait for Anna." I said wrapping the belt around my waist and buckling up, shoving the knife back in the sheath.

"Assembly of the team is at area 31, there you'll meet up with Amon and he will debrief you on the situation. You'll need to hurry because it was an emergency call." she said.

I pulled the mask over my head and walked over to the window, pulling it up and crawling over the window still when suddenly a hand grabbed me and I looked back inside.

"Please don't go. I beg you. You're going to do something you're going to regret later. She didn't know it was you, you can't hold her responsible for that, you've done terrible things to her as well remember?" she said as her eyes welled up with tears and she had to fight hard to keep them back.

I yanked her hand of my arm and began descending the stairs. I jumped down and began sprinting out of the alley.

"Be careful!" was the last thing I heard her shout.

...

I was standing in an alley close to the familiar meeting spot in the docks, the sun had finally set and street lights now reflected of the rainwater. I was panting heavily, leaning up against a wall with a single hand.

Daskana had been right, I wasn't ready yet. The lung that had collapsed and healed was still too fragile, result was that I couldn't run for long periods of time and had to stop to catch my breath almost constantly. I should have listened to her but and as usual I had acted like a damn stubborn fool. In that regard Korra and I fitted perfectly together.

I finally felt ready again to make the final run over to the apartment and when I arrived in the alley next to it I spotted a single chi blocker crawling in via the window. I sneaked up on the same fire escape he had used and entered, finding the entire crew already assembled for action. I was a bit disappointed to find I was the last one to arrive with the exception of Amon. I looked around the apartment to find Private Sandor sitting in Hiroshi's chair. I looked down at the window and the set of binoculars I had used to spy at the harbor was still lying on the ground. I picked it up and hung it around my neck.

"Master Sergeant Rixen? We didn't expect to see you here tonight sir." Sergeant Sandor commented as he spotted me.

_"Lot of that going around lately." _I thought to myself, gazing over the entire squad "No matter, I told you fellows I would still be around if the situation needed it and thus... here I am." I said smirking behind my mask.

"I must say this is a surprise for me as well..." Sandor commented "...'cause I definitely ordered the communications department to call Master Sergeant Vixen and not you sir." he completed his sentence.

"She was unable to attend and couldn't leave a previous engagement. That can happen to people who have a life outside of this organization." I said, strolling over to the windows and closing the blinds.

"I understand sir, It'll be like the good old days." he chuckled.

"Indeed it will be my brothers." another raspy and sophisticated voice startled the room. Backs were straightened and hands were raised to temples in order to salute Amon. Where on earth did this devil come from? When I had first gazed upon the men he was not present. We were all quite skilled in sneaking around but Amon was simply amazing at it. Perhaps the nickname _'The Ghost' _was more appropriate for him than it was for me.

I snapped my fingers and the ten man crew formed up in two lines of five in the apartment, hands placed behind their backs and chins raised.

"As some of you might have heard the Avatar has challenged me to a dual live on public radio. Now, she has demanded a fair fight without chi blockers or task Force members. I will not give her one, even if I must admit the temptation is there, the time for her and me to face off will come later as planned. Tonight we will give her a bit of a scare, nothing more, nothing less. She's been riding a wave these last couple of days and it is time to put her back in her place. Location of this dual of fates is Air Temple Island at midnight. We will set up a trap when we get there, I've ordered the preparation of several speedboats for transport over to the island. Any question?" he explained the purpose of this little gathering.

All heads in the room nodded as the orders were loud and clear. As a team we sneaked out and made our way into the dock area, making extra sure none of the dockworkers pulling night shifts spotted us. We arrived at a small warehouse that was located on the docks and reinforced into the bay with pillars. Inside we found a large depot filled with a least ten speedboats in a basin, each and every one featuring the Equalist emblem.

_"I didn't even know we had these." _I thought to myself.

"Courtesy of Future Industries." Amon said waving his hand around the warehouse "As you can see gentleman, preparations for the revolution are in full effect."

We boarded three speedboats and I offered to operate Amon's boat. I had never operated a boat before, nobody in our ten man crew had. We received quick instructions from several grunts. A large door which was halfway in the water opened and we raced out of the warehouse, me leading the charge, leaving large trails of water behind us.

_"Boy this is fun!" _I thought to myself again.

Instead of heading straight for the monument we navigated into another direction towards the open sea until the city became but a bright dot on the horizon behind us. Amon stood up and signalled with his hands to the others to turn around again. We sped back towards the city to find the bay was slowly filling with gray fog.

"The spirits have graced us with a perfect cover." Amon commented as he was standing next to me.

When we got closer to Aang's statue, approaching it from the back. Once we got real close we silenced our engines and rowed to last bit over to the bronze man. We found a patch were we could dock the boats and tied them together with rope. Using the strength of ten people to drag them onto the small patch of dry land.

We sneaked onto the island and quickly the crew made itself comfortable in the main lobby of the memorial which served more as a temple than anything else. I instructed Private Dasva to get on top and keep an eye out on the bay and to come and warn us when the Avatar arrived on the island. I handed her my set of binoculars.

Amon and I inspected the entire Island before going back inside to look for a place to wait. We found a door in the lobby which led to the general manager's office. Amon pulled out a set of lock picks but I had no quarrels about saving the door so I signalled him to take a step to the side and kicked the door open.

"I guess that's the Water Tribe flowing through your veins..." he said shaking his head.

"Not everyone can be a reserved, mysterious and sophisticated mask wearing hero." I chuckled and to my surprise Amon let out a small laugh as well. Seemed like our old bond as master and student was still intact even if we barely saw each other these days.

Amon settled down in the leather chair behind the desk and I jumped into the couch nonchalantly, one foot on the ground and the other over the edge.

"Your name was in the newspapers Rokoyu. When I told you to give her the final nudge I didn't mean for you to step to the forefront like that." Amon suddenly spoke up, his mask leaning on his entangled fist.

"Yeah, not my finest moment. What exactly did the papers say? Because I haven't had the chance to read the last two editions or so."

"Well the day after most journalists were still guessing who the mystery man was that dared to challenge the Avatar. But today they figured out it was Rokoyu Fire, a local entrepreneur with no real visible link to the Avatar aside from the fact you two were spotted arguing several minutes before the incident. You can assume they'll try to find out more about you.."

"It'll blow over." I shrugged my shoulders

"Wouldn't be so sure of that Rokoyu, this is the Republic City press we are talking about here. You are going to have to make sure they don't go digging in things that don't need digging in. Imagine if they track you all the way back to our movement?"

"You told me yourself people call me _'the ghost'._ I don't think they can find any proof linking me to anything."

Amon started laughing and pulled out a couple of folded papers from one of his pockets "I think you'll find that some can do some digging and find things about you. I had intended to talk to you about this during our next briefing but I guess today is as good a day as any." he laid the papers down "One of Quang's spies has gotten us copies of these documents from the Task Force, quite interesting information." he said.

"I hope so." I said a bit bored.

Amon began reading the Information "Rokoyu Fire, age 19, 1m 89cm tall, 79kg, born in Republic City in the year 151 AG, nonbender, medium lenght black hair, auburn eyes, etc... etc... Now comes the important bit: Rokoyu Fire should be considered a person of interest by the task force as there are several suspicions events in his life that could have led to resentment against benders. Also given the fact he was born and raised in the main area of operation of the Equalist movement, namely, the Dragon Flats Borough we advice an extra round of enquiry. Though it should be noted he is a friend of Avatar Korra and counts many benders amongst his friends." Amon paused to catch his breath

"When Rokoyu was ten years old he enrolled in a martial arts class under the guidance of Master Bai and at the age of thirteen mangled the arms of a firebender bully at his school for no obvious reasons. Rokoyu is considered an intelligent person by the people around him as he finished school at the age of fifteen. Originally educated as an electrician destined to take over his father's shop those plans came to no fruition when his father, Raijin Fire, was murdered by two triad goons, both benders. Two weeks later his mother, Mika Fire, committed suicide by hanging. As a result the bank confiscated most of the families possessions. Since Rokoyu finished his eductation, the justice department declared him of age and made him the legal guardian of his younger sister, Daskana Fire. He jumped from job to job for while, working in low income factories around town. Eventually he managed to open his own business. As advised earlier we think there should be another round of enquiry into his past as there are still too many blanks, though for now we cannot say at all if he has links to the Equalist movement." Amon said, finally finishing the information on the papers.

I was shocked at how much Tarrlok's Task Force knew. However there were still many things they didn't know: Aki, Roku, the killings... it was only good that information wasn't there. I wouldn't want Amon to know any of that.

"Why is there a file on me? What on earth have I done to draw their interest." I said sitting back upright in the couch.

"Nothing." Amon responded, folding the papers back up.

"What? You're saying it's random?" I asked my old mentor confused.

"No, not random... more like tough luck. You see when Tarrlok began his Task Force he also ordered the creation of an extensive archive of nonbenders in the city that could be seen as potential Equalists. As a start he selected the nonbenders in his direct environment and since you've done business with him you..."

"Fuck me!" I yelled "I'm done for!"

"Calm down Rokoyu, this doesn't have to be a problem if you avoid the press from now on and keep doing the normal day to day activities you normally do. You're friends with the Avatar, who is now a member of this Task Force, this will keep their attention firmly away from you."

I sighed heavily but frankly, what he was saying wasn't logical. The Task Foce was eying me, the best thing for Amon to do was to cut his ties with me in order to protect himself and save the revolution from being exposed too early.

I stood up and paced over to his desk, firmly planting my palms in front of him, leaning closer to his mask "Amon... that doesn't make sense. I studied under you for almost two full years, I might not know what goes around in that mind of you but a fool you are definitely not. You are an intelligent man, in fact I think your intellect outweighs mine by far. But this..." I pointed at the both of us "... is madness. Your best option is to push me aside and keep on going in order to see the revolution trough. Yet you seem to take it upon yourself to soothe and protect me. Why is that?" I said firm in a manner that sounded more like an order than anything else.

For the first time in the time that I knew Amon he winced behind his mask. His eyes widened and he lunged backwards in his seat, creating more distance between us. As if I had struck a sensitive nerve.

"I...I..." he stumbled his words and I widened my eyes at the thought of him being speechless. What the hell was going on here!

Suddenly the door behind us swung open and Private Dasva came running inside, I turned around and Amon stood up as well, ready to act "She has arrived, alone with a boat, using her waterbending to propel herself. She is sitting in lotus position in front of the statue." she pantingly said.

"So she's on top of us?" I said

"Yes sir. During my time gazing into the bay I also spotted a large police and task force presence at the docks, even large airships, ready to pounce if something goes wrong."

"So once she gets bored she has to come back down those stairs and pass by the entrance to the main lobby?"

"I believe so sir."

"No _believing_ Dasva, you need to be sure with so much police eyes on us. Does she need to pass by the entrance again in order to get back to her boat. Yes or no?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I now the perfect trap that leaves us all invisible for the cop eyes." I said confidently.

"Make the arrangements Rokoyu and prepare to strike, we might be here for another while." Amon said and I turned around, nodding my head.

I followed Dasva back out the door and joined the group who were all hiding in the lobby, we'll more like lying down on the floor bored out of their minds.

"Gather around." I whispered my order and we all joined in a circle "She's above us and need to pass by that entrance again before going home." I pointed my finger at the open entrance. "Dasva, sneak back up through the manhole above us and warn us when she comes back down." I said pointing at the ladder to the manhole " We all gather in the lobby in a standing circle. Sergeant Sandor is an expert with the long bola, so he will have to time his attack perfectly. He drags her inside and we use the circle to jump her and chi block her bending. I will stand at Amon's door to warn him when things get real. Is that all understood?"

They all nodded their heads and went to their assigned posts. I gave myself a small role, I realized I was not fit and capable enough to take on any big jobs that night. We waited for a long time for something to happen, at exactly midnight the bell at the top of the monument startled us all, I nearly went deaf because of the noise it produced. We waited for two more painfully hours when out of nowhere Dasva came sliding down the ladder to the manhole.

"She's coming, quickly douse the lights!" she said as she landed on her two feet and everybody got into position.

I leaned inside Amon's office and signalled with my hands that the moment of truth had come, he came out of the office and stood next to me against a pillar, we were standing in a very dark corner of the room so she wouldn't see us.

Sandor stood at the forefront of the circle with his long Bola at his side, he began spinning up the rope when she came into view. He threw the bola at her and I heard a small yelp and thumping sound. He took several steps back and began gathering the rope, dragging her inside the lobby. She was letting out small screams of annoyance as she came sliding past us.

Once she was inside of the circle she regained her footing and burned the rope with her firebending. A quick swirl followed and she was back on her feet. She let out a gasp as she recognized the chi blockers and obvious trap around her and quickly gathered some fire around her hands to light up he room but it was too late. Two bola's were wrapped around her hands and she was restrained, but of course that didn't faze her much.

A couple of my soldiers stormed forward and she used her left foot to send a large fire jet at them, forcing them to back off. Another attempt was made to her right but a tap on the floor send them flying thanks to a fissure of earth. Unfortunately for her the circle tactic got the better of her as she was finally chi blocked from the back. She let out a couple of grunts of discomfort and fell to the floor.

Amon wanted to step forward but I held him back "Let me have a go first" I said, he slightly tilted his head in confusion but nodded it nonetheless.

I placed my hands in my pockets and pulled into my gloves. Dasva and Sandor grabbed her both arms and lifted her a bit upwards so she could face whoever was coming. I stepped forward, away from the pillar, out of the darkness, stomping my boots for extra effect and sparked my gloves several times, she let out a gasp as she realized who I was. She widened her eyes and I spotted her shivering a bit. I stopped right in front of her, looking downwards at her "It would seem the score is up to 2-2 now _'Avatar'._" I said slowly, she narrowed her eyes as if she realized something but I didn't pay too much attention to that.

"I'm surprised to see you here _'Ghost'._" she announced arrogantly "I thought you would have been knocked out of action for a while after our last showdown."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? You came close though, that was no _simple _slab of earth wasn't it? You tried to make extra sure I wouldn't get back up after that huh? Guess you're not as good as you thought 'cause here I am, still alive and kicking." I said slowly again.

"You must have had some help because there is no way a human being that can regenerate that fast in twenty-four hours. Besides, it isn't 2-2, you didn't do squat, they..." she nodded her heads at the crew "...did all the hard work."

"Did you hear that boys and grills?" I joked "She just gave you all a compliment."

The entire crew started laughing at her and Korra's head fell down for a second in humiliation. I leaned down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me "Fuck you Rixen! I want to hit myself for not finishing you off last night." She said glaring at my with those two icy blue eyes and I felt my anger picking up again.

You could say for a moment my vision turned a bit black. I let go of her chin up and hit two switches on my gloves, activating the kill modus. The gloves began sparkling loudly and I held them out towards her. Her face turned pale as the flickering lights reflected of it and her eyes widened again. My intentions became quite clear. She tried to lunge back a bit and Dasva and Sandor did the same, mainly because the eyed each other confused.

My hands came closer and closer and I had the fullest intention of going through with my sister plan, willing to fry my own soldiers along with her. I was in that dark place again, just like the night I broke several of her ribs, it's like I was on some form of automatic pilot. Unable to resisted the urge.

She looked straight at me with two sets of eyes that were begging me not to go through with it, pure and utter fear gripped her, her lips trembled. The sight caused me to snap out of what I was doing and took a step back.

_"I almost did it... just like in the dream..." _I thought to myself, I deactivated my switches and stared at my palms _"No! This is not who I want to be. I can't hurt her! I like her, I... I... love her."_

I was still staring at my hands that had begun to shake ever so slightly. I was disgusted with myself again an what I was capable of. I clenched my fists and brought them back into my pockets. I took a step to the side and held my head down in shame "She's all yours." I said loud and clear.

Korra had her gaze firmly set on me but faced back forwards when Amon came treading out of the darkness "I received your invitation, young Avatar." he said and she let out another gasp, he held out his hand and brought it slowly forwards, her eyes widened again and the same sense of fear gripped her. Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore and looked away.

That's when I finally realized what the deeper story behind her fear for me and Amon was. It was not our persons she was afraid of. No, she had no quarrels about attacking me and attempting to take me after all. It was what we stood for: Equality trough removal of bending.

_"Of course! How did I not see this sooner? she has been immersed in bending her entire life. It's what drives her! She's afraid of losing her bending!"_

Amon's hand stopped close of her face and he grabbed her chin, pinching it ever so slightly as a form of dominance "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr." he said and Korra's gaze turned to anger "Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I _will_ destroy you." he said slowly and a raspy voice, almost rolling every R.

He took a step back and looked at me "Master Sargeant Rixen, you may have the honor."

I nodded my head and took my old position up again, one quick jab to lower end of her neck were shoulder meets neck and he vision clearly blured "This makes it 2-2 Korra." I said and Dasva and Sandor let her go, she fell back onto the ground "Ok boys, that's our cue to leave, get to the boats!"

The crew ran out the back of the monument over to our tied down boats, Amon immediately left with them but I stayed behind, wrapping my arms around Korra and lifting her up bridal style. I carried her to the office Amon and I had used earlier to wait in. I gently laid her down in the couch and wiped away a bit of drew that as coming from her mout and caressed he beautiful chocolate brown hair

"I'm sorry Korra... one day I'll make up for all of this. I promise and I always keep my promises." I said staring at her.

I didn't linger about for much longer and rejoined the squad. Amon took the steering wheel this time and I fell into one of the seats like a sack of potatoes.

That night a decision was made. When the time came I was going to defect over to the side of the Avatar. I finally realized that whatever my choice would be, either party was going to end up hurt, Amon was my mentor and friend but so was Mako, Bolin and Korra, there was no clean cut easy way out. I was going to have to learn to live with my mistakes and decisions. Daskana's words finally got trough to me.

The only question now was: When?


	19. Half measures

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Sorry for the delay guys, real life just slows you down from time to time.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XIX**

**HALF MEASURES**

"_**You can't measure the mutual affection of two human beings by the number of words they exchange."**_

_**Milan Kundera**_

* * *

I was sitting in Lotus position, allowing the energy to flow through my body. I saw images of my beautiful Aki as my arms wrapped around her, enjoying each other's company. I focused on that memory and followed the energy it gave. A spike came from my stomach and I followed it wherever it went. I took a deep breath of air and guided the energy towards my lungs, I exhaled and opened my eyes. Seeing the letters on the grave I placed my hands on top and wiped the snow off of it.

"Well Aki, you'll always be with me right here..." I pointed at my heart "... but I've finally let you go. Thank you for all the beautiful memories, thank you for being my first love, thank you for creating this beautiful kid with me. You would have been so proud of him Aki, he's a wonderful boy, I'll protect him even if will cost me my life, you can count on that, I won't make that mistake twice."

I got up and, removed my glove and kissed the palm of my hand, placing it back on the stone "Goodbye my love, one day we'll meet again."

I turned around and gazed into the little ones somewhat confused eyes, he was leaning up against another stone "Come Roku, it's your turn now." He jumped up and slowly made his way over to the stone, I placed my hands on his shoulder and he looked up at me, I nodded and he opened his black and red winter jacket, pulling a red rose from under it as if he had kept it close to him for comfort. Before we departed the house I had cut of the prickles so it wouldn't cut his little fingers.

"I love you mommy, I always will." he said and he placed the single rose on top of the stone, it was a beautiful sight, the graveyard was covered in snow and here was this single dark red rose shining away as a beacon of hope.

It was weekend and the day was definitely going to be interesting. It was time to hatch my carefully prepared plan to get Korra back.

More than one week ago Korra and Amon had their first showdown, that night I had made up my mind and decided to defect, though when and how was still a big mystery, life went on and I got my priorities straight.

First, I stayed home a few days to fully recover from the incident at the training facility, it gave my time to think things through and focus on the firebending and meditation books. Second, there was Korra, we hadn't spoken a single word to each other after the gala, choosing to completely ignore each other. The behaviour prompted Mako, Bolin _and_ Asami to actually assume nothing was going on between us two.

Though I still felt guilty about how I had treated her, now that I was no longer burdened with the decision of staying loyal or defection, I felt happy, free in a way. Korra was in a similar state, her confrontation with Amon had consequences, she basically abandoned the task force if the papers could be trusted and ducked into the gym to train for the upcoming tournament. From what I gathered from Asami she seemed relieved to be more with her friends again.

Amon and the Equalists left me alone so there was no stress coming from that either. I was basically a happy camper and I now meditated on a daily basis, once a in the morning and once before going to bed, you can't believe how much it improved my state of mind and sleeping conditions. My insomia had finally abonded me and it gave me a fresh perspective on life.

I gave the gravestone one final look and lifted my son onto my shoulders as usual, it had become his favourite way of travelling around the city with his dad. It was weekend, so now was the perfect chance to unfold my plan. Girls adored little boys and since Korra seemed to prefer firebending above all else, she couldn't possibly ignore me any longer when I showed up with a little firebender kid.

Using my son as a means to gain attention from a girl... yeah, it was low but it was also a way of finally coming clean with that truth. Two birds... one stone.

We walked out of the cemetery trough the snow, making our way back to the tram stop. We waited in silence for a while until one pulled up and we got on it, only to discover it was packed with people. I knew this was going to be a heavy tram ride for him, his shyness meant that crowded places were definitely not his favourite. We did manage to find two empty seats in the back and he sat down in front of me, removing his gloves, rubbing his hands to get some more warmth in them.

"You really don't like the cold do you? Makes you feel less powerful as a firebender right."

he nodded his head "They are trying to teach us controlled breathing at school so we can learn how to keep ourselves warm." he commented "Dad, what was that you were doing earlier, sitting in front of mommy like that?" He said with a curious voice.

"It's called meditation son, once you're a bit older I'll explain it more thoroughly to you. You're a bit young to grasp what it means."

"I am not too young." he squeaked, crossing his arms over his chest "Where are we going anyway?"

"I've got a little surprise in store for you."

"What kind of surprise?" He said, pinching his eyes at me.

"You'll see." I said with a broad smile on my face, ruffling his hair much to his annoyance.

...

It took the tram some time to get to the bending arena all the way out of the Dragon Flats and once we got out of the tram his little eyes sparkled at the sight of the arena.

"Wow, this is soooo cool." he said as he gazed at the bending arena.

It was no surprise for me to see the happiness on his face, I quickly learned that he the only thing he read in the papers was the pro-bending scores and statistics. Most matches that had been played in between the gala and the start of the tournament had been friendlies between teams that didn't qualify, he still read their score anyway, he was madly in love with this game and I knew it would get me on his good graces if he could meet the Fire Ferrets.

That evening it was the grand opening of the tournament and I knew the Fire Ferrets would be in there, training for their first game. Perfect for him to meet them.

"Come on, let's go inside!" I said, lifting the little tyke back onto my shoulderS.

"We can do that?" he asked loudly

"Sure we can, I'm sponsoring one of the teams, I can walk in whenever I want now."

Not a lie, I was in possession of a sponsor badge that allowed me full access to all areas of the arena so I wouldn't have to sneak in anymore with the visitors badge. All sorts of workers were busy around the arena making the final preparations for the first matches of that evening. I flashed my badge at the gates and the guards let us trough, Roku stared around and gawked at the many stands with merchandising until he spotted the stand of the newly baptised Future Industries Fire Ferrets.

"Hey dad, you think I can get a poster from the Fire Ferrets?"

I smiled, he daily carried the backpack that Mako had sneaked into the shelter to school, I knew he really liked them.

"You sure you don't want a Buzzard Wasps one?" I teased him

"No, I want one from the Avatar's team." he squeaked.

I smiled and walked over to the stand and got him one, he quickly stuffed it in his bagpack. We walked through the hallways when I bumped into Asami who was pushing a cart along.

"Hey Asami" I said and she smiled at me as she noticed me.

"Hey Rokoyu, ready for tonight?"

"Sure am, can't wait to see what all that effort in the gym translates into."

"Well if they lose, at least they'll do it in style." she said, holding out a brand new Future Industries Fire Ferrets shirt. Their emblem nicely embroidered on the place where the heart is. The Future Industries logo in the middle of the shirt as title sponsor.

"Awesome, looks like my money was well spent, this is super quality Asami" I complemented the raven haired girl.

"I said only the best and I meant it. So... who is this? Your little brother?" she said, waving her hand at Roku, who was still sitting on my shoulders, probably looking away, ignoring her completly.

I started laughing. I couldn't blame her for making that mistake, she hadn't been the only one. I was still young and the obvious resemblances between me and him did help people make that mistake.

"No, he's not my little brother..." I said and Asami cut me off.

"So he's your cousin?" she said with a smile on her face.

"No, not my cousin either." I chuckled "Take a closer look Asami."

She stared upwards at him and then back at me, her eyes widened a bit and she started grinning "Rokoyu Fire... a father? Now that is a surprise, aren't you a little bit young to have kids already?"

"Definitely too young, it was a teen-pregnancy you see, his mother isn't around anymore. The adjustment has been weird and confusing but I'd like to think I'm getting the hang of parenting."

"Hey, I think Mako told me a bit about that, you and the mother were separated right? Weird, he withheld the part where you were the dad." she said, raising her brows.

"I asked Mako not to tell anyone, it's still sensitive material for him you know, he's still in the healing process, adapting to it all."

"I see, well do you want see the shoulder pads? You paid for half of this gear after all, you get to see results."

I completely forgotten about that. Asami pulled out a leather shoulder pad and handed it to me. I held it up "Roku, what does that say?"

He leaned in closer "Fire and Daruka" he grabbed it from my hands "Sto... sto..."

"Stockbrokers and financial consultants." I said out loud.

Indeed, my trusty assistant Aya Daruka had finally decided to accept my offer and as a sign of better things to come, sponsoring the Fire Ferrets was a perfect platform to launch our new partnership with.

With the help of Asami who really had a nack for business, this much I quickly realized, we also made a new emblem. A flame in the middle of whirling sandstorm. It was a mixture of my old flaming emblem because well... my name is Fire... difficult not to use a flame as your logo.

Aya claimed heritage with the old sandbender tribes in the desserts of the Earth Kingdom, hence a flame surrounded by a sandstorm.

"You are sponsoring the Fire Ferrets!" Roku suddenly exclaimed.

"I sure am." I said looking up at him with a rather smug face.

"Well I hope you like it." Asami said "Worked several hours on getting the designs right."

"You'll get no complaints from me, you did an excellent job on these."

We walked over to the training gym and Roku made no contact with the stranger walking next to me. We arrived at the gym and the team had pulled together in a team huddle.

"It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako asked them excitedly

"We're ready!" both Korra and Bolin exclaimed

"Not quite, you'll need these." Asami interrupted them, holding out a brand new shirt

"Hey Asami, hey Rokoyu!" Mako greeted us, walking away from Korra and Bolin.

"Good morning, sweetie." Asami responded in a polite tone.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako exclaimed holding a shirt out to the light.

"You look great, champ!" Asami said and they pulled in for an Eskimo kiss. I was standing next to Korra and Bolin and we shared a _'really?'_ expression but Korra looked away as our eyes connect.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako said and they walked out of the gym.

"Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya!" Bolin yelled after them, once they were out the door he put on his naughty shoes and came close to Korra.

"So, Korra. There they go, here we are... all alone in the gym... just you and me... two alone people... Together... Alone." he teased

_"Is he trying to court her? You sneaky bastard!" _I thought to myself "First I'm still in the room and second so is he." I pointed to the kid on my shoulders.

Korra glared at me, collected her bag and stomped out of the gym. Bolin looked a bit dejected at her backside "Why did you say that, she's still mad at you for what you did at the gala. Now I missed my shot." he pouted his lips.

"'caus it was the truth, now there is someone that wants to ask you something." I said, putting Roku on the floor and he opened his bag pack, removing his new poster form it. He walked over to Bolin and held it out along with a black marker.

"Oh...hello... kid that I don't know." he said nervously, accepting the poster and the black marker.

"No need to be cute with me Bolin. I know you and Mako went to see him at the shelter." I said, smirking away.

Bolin and Roku both looked up at me "How did you..." Bolin question with brows raised.

"Come on, they only had old and worn down toys at that place and suddenly I see a brand new bag pack with _your _team logo on it... but I'm not angry or anything... you did what you thought you needed to do. I am grateful that you brought him some happiness in that place."

Bolin smiled at me and signed the poster, handing it back to him. Roku quickly stuffed it back in his bag pack and swung it around his shoulder "Thanks Bolin." he said.

I raised my brows "It speaks!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean? When we visited him at the shelter he couldn't stop talking..."

I looked down an narrowed my eyes at him "I see and here I was thinking he had a problem talking to strangers." I said groweling a bit as he pivoted on one foot, trying to creep away from my gaze.

Seemed like he was really specific when it came to the people he was willing to talk to, a fact now more clear than ever.

"Well I'm going upstairs to get some rest, see you at the match tonight?" he asked but before I could respond positively Roku pulled my arm.

"Can we Dad! Please... I want to see the match tonight!" he begged, nearly ripping the fabric of my sleeve.

"No, you have to be in bed on time tonight, you stayed up late last night as well."

He pouted his lips and he stared at me with a set of puppy eyes.

_"Oh spirits... I can't deny this kid anything..." _I thought to myself letting out a small sigh "_All right_, it's weekend anyways."

He let out a little gasp and wrapped his arms around my waist "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Dad!" he exclaimed.

Bolin smiled at that "So, I'll see you tonight then." he said and left the gym as well.

_"My little plan... it didn't work... at all... I give up, it's never going to be like it used to be, perhaps for he best." _I thought to myself, letting out a little sigh.

"That girls with the blue ribbon around her... that was ..." he stopped.

"Avatar Korra? Yes, that was her." I said, finishing the sentence for him.

"Wow! she really looked angry at you dad, did you say something horrible to her?"

_"If only I could tell you my son, if only..."_

...

_Opening night / Pro-bending Championship Tournament_

It was game night and Roku and I entered the VIP booth, luckily we weren't alone as Asami was already waiting for us with Pabu on her lap.

"Hey guys, great atmosphere right?" she said, leaning backwards in her seat.

"Tell me about it, this place is packed, given the weather outside I'm amazed to see so many people here." I said as Roku and I took our seats, both dressed in our best clothes. I in an expensive grey suit and he in his school uniform with headpiece or everyone tot see.

"Republic City does love its share of pro-bending." Asami said sipping from her soda "So, what's your name." she asked Roku, leaning a bit closer to him as he was sitting in between us.

Roku didn't give her an answer and I gave him a little nudge with my left arm, he eyed me annoyed and I nodded my head at him, encouraging him to socialize with the people around him. He snorted his nose and turned to face her "My name... my name... is... Ro...Roku" he stuttered, quickly readjusting his gaze to the front.

"Mmmmm... named after one of the Avatar's past lives I see, interesting name to give to a nonbender." she said and I nearly choked on my drink.

"He's actually a firebender." I said with a sense of pride.

"Oh, well Mako told me about what happened to his mom and said she was a nonbender just like you, so... you know... us nonbenders figure it out you know."

I didn't really know how to explain any of this, sure I could have brought up his grandparents, who were both firebenders but I was not going to give them the credit, no fucking way! I remembered what Sesi had told me when she informed me about being a firebender.

"My guess is someone in my family was a firebender, someone that wasn't as honest about it as he or she could have been. Sometimes things like these just happen." I said _"Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite!"_

"I guess so..." she sighed, looking back at him "You know Roku... you lost your mom right?" she asked softly, placing an arm over his shoulder, he flinched at her touch.

_"What did she just say? Noooooo! Wrong topic!"_

"I lost my mom too... she was taken away from me when I was still little." she said and Roku's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah" she anwsered a bit downcast.

Before I can well and truly realize it Roku and Asami are exchanging memories about their mothers. I'm simply amazed at how fast she has managed to break through his defences. He was talking about things he wouldn't even discuss with me.

As they talk more and more the arena suddenly turned black.

"The Fire Ferrets are up next." Asmai commented and everyone's attention was drawn back to the game.

We waited for a while when all of a sudden the announcer yelled trough the arena speakers "Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" The crowd goes mad at the mention of the name and Roku leans forward for a better look "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!"

The teams slowly get transported from their booths over to the court and a light follows them as they step on it, facing on another. The bell goes off and the lights go back on. The players exchanged blows, the Ferrets quickly asserted their authority and pushed the Rabaroos backwards, in no time they advanced into their territory. The team spirit was high, from time to time I would spot either teammate helping the other out by blocking incoming moves, a true sign of a team in sinc.

The bell goes again, signalling the end of the first round " The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!" the ring announcer shouted and Roku pumped his fists in the air as a sign of celebrating the first hurdle.

The teams reposition themselves in the middle of the court, taking their times to catch their breaths. The intensity in the arena is quite impressive, really seemed like it the Fire Ferrets had gained a massive amount of support from the fans and that wasn't only because the Avatar played on that team, Mako and Bolin received an equal amount of love from them. There were signs with their names everywhere in the crowd.

"Round two!" The announcer shouted and blows were exchanged once more. Seeking revenge for round one the Rabaroos concentrated their wrath on Bolin but Korra quickly jumped to his aid, blocking water with water, Mako came along as well and once again the Rabaroos were pushed backwards into their own zone. First zone one fell, then two followed suit quickly but the Rabaroos held on bravely and were saved from a knockout thanks to the bell.

Roku next to me was gawking in awe at the magnificent play from the Fire Ferrets "So tell me, how are you liking your very first pro-bending game?" I asked, leaning a bit to my left.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" he yelled in excitement, waving his arms at the court "They are really good. GO FIRE FERRETS!" he yelled again.

I undid my tie and stuffed it in my suit, it wasn't really the heat in the booth, it was me, my body temperature was playing games with me, had done so the entire day, ever since leaving the cemetery.

"Rokoyu, you don't look so well." Asami said

"Well, I don't feel to well myself." I said a bit uncomfortable.

Asami stood up and walked over to the minibar, another one of those nice things about being a VIP. She pulled a bottle of ice cold water from it and handed it to me. I poured it down my throat in one go, allowing the freshness to cool me down a bit.

"The final and deciding round, round three!" the announcer shouted and once again the Fire Ferrets quickly push the Rubaroos back with excellent teamwork. The firebender and waterbender are quickly knocked back into their last zone but they stay on their feet and take blow after blow. Eventually the earthbender is send to the last zone as well and the Ferrets unleash one final barrage sending two players into the drink, the last one takes a firm beating and fell down onto the court, panting for air. The bell goes off again and the results is clear for everyone to see, the Ferrets were serious title contenders, not bad for a bunch of rookies.

"3-0, perfect." Asami said, taking another sip from her bottle and cuddling Pabu, who I then noticed was wearing a copy of the new shirts. "Money well invested." she completed.

" Woohoo!" Roku yelled as he got out of his seat over to the balcony, shouting and screaming their names.

"I've rarely seen him this excited." I whispered at Asami.

"Well it's nice to see he is slowly getting over the loss, it took me months to enjoy anything after my mom died. I know it isn't any of my business but he is recovering well. There is one thing you should know thouh..." She said, stopping to gather some courage "... the pain will never go away."

I closed my eyes and saw flashes of my old lover "I know Asami, I know."

...

Asami ran inside the players booth with me and Roku closly behind her, Pabu jumped off her shoulders into Bolin's arms as he was still greeting the crowd.

"Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." she said as she hugged Mako and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Korra was standing in a corner, pretending to ignore me. I walked over to her along with Roku.

Suddenly Roku stopeed and hid behind my leg "Come on, you can do it." I said looking down at him hiding behind my leg, he shook his head "No, no, no. You wanted to do this. Now be a big boy and get it over with. She isn't going to bite you." I said, pushing him forward towards her with the back of my hand. She looked down curiously at the little boy.

He was shaking a bit as he removed his bag pack and held out the poster along with the black marker. She smiled and took the held out items.

"So kid, what's your name?" she asked curiously as she planted her autograph on the poster.

"My name... is...Roku, Roku Fire." he said, stuttering again.

Korra peaked from behind the poster "Did you just say... Roku?" she questioned, he slowly nodded his head and her smile broadened even more "You know, a long, long time ago that was my name?"

"I know, dad..." he pointed his finger at me and I nearly choked on another bottle of ice cold water "... told me the story of Avatar Roku. He was a firebender just like me."

"Ah, you dad..." she groaned, glaring at me with a set of eyes that could kill, I couldn't drink the rest of my bottle as a lump grew in my throat. She looked back at him "Well, I think my old name is safe with you, don't you think." she said, handing him back the poster and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, you're the best." he said and then he did something that caught me _and _her completely by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a firm hug, Korra was slightly startled by this behaviour. She held up her arms, unsure what to do but then settled them on his shoulder "Thanks kid. That really means a lot to me."

Roku let go of her and walked back over to me "Go, you need one more to complete you set... and try not to stutter you name this time." I smiled at him as he left to ask Mako.

I looked back up to Korra who was blushing a bit "That's some kid you have, why didn't you tell me you had one?"

"I guess the best time never came up." I said, looking down in shame "Look Korra, I'd like to apologize for what happened at the gala, I don't know what got into me, I'm a big idior, sorry."

"I know what got into you." she chuckled "five glasses of super expensive champagne."

I let out a small laugh "Yeah, that might have done the trick." I chuckled as well _"Liar, liar, liar!"_

Suddenly Korra swung he arm around my neck, making my cringe a bit "So, I was thinking we should spend some time together. Like before the fighting and bickering and shouting and yelling..." she said, counting the words on her fingers.

"Look Korra, I don't think-" I mumbeled, not finishing my sentence and she let go of me, taking a step back, she looked nervous at my hesitation.

"Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" she abruptly said in a fast pace, rambling her words.

I looked down at my feet "Korra, I'm really sorry, I feel the same way about you but... we aren't a good match, look at us, we had one date and then everything came tumbling down as fast as it was built up." I said gently.

She turned around and hid her face with her arms "Forget I ever said anything..." she said with a sad tone.

Weird right? That morning I had left the cemetery with the fullest intention of fixing our... well whatever it was. Then she stomped out of the gym, not even looking up at me. It was the final nail in the coffin. I liked her, I would even say I kindda loved her but... this was the best way, cut it off right there and then. It would make the defection so much easier once it came. Better to be friends then lovers.

I turned around to find the other trio on their knees, gazing at Roku who was standing on a bench, showing them his little fire circle trick but I could see he was getting tired, normally he would have already been in bed for three hours.

I talked some more with Mako and Asami about the match when I suddenly spotted Bolin slowly came closer to Korra, who had secluded herself a bit, leaning up against a table, looking mighty downcast. My stomach twisted seeing her so hurt about being rejected but I had to go forwards, not letting it push me off track.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a _date_ situation." he slowly said, begging almost with two glistering eyes.

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very _date_-worthy right now." she huffed, giving him a half smile.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" he exclaimed and Korra chuckled at his compliments.

"You really feel that way about me?" she asked with blushing cheeks.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together." he begged

Korra's eyes glistered a bit and she got up, smiling broadly at him.

_"Come on! We just broke up Korra! Don't do this to me!" _I thought to myself.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!" Korra said

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" he exclaimed, placing an arm over her shoulder and guiding her out the door.

_"Ooh, that's just plain dirty Korra, trying to get back at me by dating one of my best friends. Low, just low."_

I kept staring and slightly glaring at them as they left, jealously filling my insides. A creeping sensation came up my spine and I looked to the right, noticing Mako was eyeing me. He caught me staring red handed and must have known what had just happened. His eyes alone said it all. His brother just became a pawn in a game between me and Korra and he would be damned to see him get hurt because of us. He was smart enough to make that deduction.

"Mako..." I tried saying something but he cut me off "Come Asami, I think it is time to go." he said, taking her hand "It was nice to see you again Roku, come back anytime you like... at least when your _dad_ let's you." he said, sneering my title at me.

"Thanks Mako" he said and I looked down at him.

"It's time to go home bud, you're tired, I can see it in your eyes."

He nodded his head and we quickly made our way down to the vestiaire. I wrapped his black and red winter jacket around him and his blood red scarf as well. With that muffler around his neck he kindda looked like a younger version of Mako, I put on my long coat and a grey scarf.

Before walking out we both put on our gloves and walked into the snow but he was having trouble making his way through it so I lifted him up and carried him in my arms all the way over to our home. I kept replaying that scene between Korra and Bolin at the back of my mind, was she really interested in him or was it just plain old and simple payback? One thing was certain, I didn't like it one bit.

Once we arrived home I told Roku to go and brush his teeth, I removed all my winter clothing until only my shirt and suspenders remained. I was feeling so warm on the inside, like I was overheating, what the hell was wrong with me?!

I couldn't handle it anymore and crawled out of the window, climbing the fire escape all the way to the top. I fell down into the snow on the roof top and allowed the cold substance to cool me down but then the most remarkable thing happened, the snow melted around me! In shock I got up and started gasping for air.

_"This can't be happening! My lung is okay, Daskana cleared me."_ I thought to myself. A massive pain spike came from my stomach and crawled into my left leg. I curled down in pain _"Why couldn't you just make your peace with Korra and move on, why did you have to break her heart like that. she already knows you're mad for her, why not let love blossom you fool!"_

I got angry, real angry, all of this wasn't supposed to happen. I pulled myself up again by leaning against the wall.

I clenched my right fist, making the knuckles turn white and that's when it happened. I gathered my strength into my arm and lurched for the wall with all my force, closing my eyes as I did. I felt the heat inside my body clear itself and gather around my hand and as it impacted the wall there was a cracking sound of an explosion. I was catapulted backwards, trough the door of my neighbours gazebo, landing on some of his plants.

I leaned upwards and immediately felt the massive pain coming from my hand, I held it up and noticed the bloodied knuckles not to mention it was shaking and I couldn't clench it. I assumed it must have been broken. Difficult not to be if you slam it into a wall...

I got on my feet _"Stupid idiot, you just had to make a scene didn't you!"_ I thought to myself as I wrapped my tissue around the knuckles. That's when I noticed my shirt and suspenders showed burn marks.

_"Wait a minute..."_

I quickly walked outside of the gazebo to find one big scorch mark around the place where my hand had impacted the white wall. I was puzzled because this could only be thanks to one thing.

_"this means... fire!"_

I ran down the fire escape back inside the apartment, slightly panicking but with an new sensation running through my body. I closed the window behind me to be met by Daskana and Anna who returned from their date.

"What the hell happened to you?" Anna questioned confused as she removed her Water Tribe parka "Are those burn marks on your shirt?" she asked quite concerned.

"No time to explain, come with me right now! The both of you!" I hastily said.

They followed me into the kitchen and I put the plug in the sink, allowing it to fill up with water. I removed the cloth around my hand to reveal the nasty bloodied knuckles.

"Rokoyu! What the hell!" Daskan shouted "Look at your hand! What did you get yourself into this time you big idiot?"

I didn't answer that and held it in the water, both ladies wasted no time in fixing the damage, once they repositioned the bones I pulled out of the water, gazing at the tingling sensation inside of my hand. I thanked the spirits for the fact I had two healer at hand to speed up the process.

Roku had joined us in the kitchen to find out what the fuzz was all about. I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down on the floor of the living room in lotus position as I joined him.

"Rokoyu have you lost your mind?" Daskana questioned.

"No quite yet!" I shouted back "Make a fire in your hand." I commanded Roku, he eyed me confused but did as he was bid. I held out my palm next to his and took a deep breath of air "How how exaclty do you do that?" I asked the little firebender and he shrugged his shoulder.

"No idea dad, it... kindda just happens when I want it to." he said.

I tried remembering what happened when I slammed my fist into the wall. I had been feeling sweaty and extremely hot the entire evening. Maybe that had something to do with it? I thought back to the things Mom and Sesi talked about. I sunk away in the many thoughts.

"Rokoyu, are you going to say or do something because I'm getting really fed up with your shit!" Daskana yelled

"_Shhh.._I'm trying to concentrate here..." I snapped at her "Oh, and watch your language, Roku is still in the room." I completed.

Suddenly I remembered something Sesi had said way back when I found out, firebenders need to regularly bend their element, or else they pent up to much heat. _"I unleashed all my arrearage into that wall by focusing on the warmth inside of me, guiding it to my fist... that's it! firebending come from the breath but the fire itself is created by guiding the energy, in this case internal warmth around the chi points!"_

I tried guiding the warmth inside of me to my palm, focusing really heard on it, to do it at will was a massive task, last time around the anger made it so much easier. I snapped two of my finger and then it finally happened, a small weak fire appeared in the palm of my hand and I had to try my utmost best to keep it from going out. My mouth dropped at the sight of the fire I had created all on my own, no gas or gasoline, no match sticks, nothing, all me!

"I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT!" I yelled and jumped back upwards, jumping and screaming around the room "I CAN BEND FIRE!" I yelled in pure excitement, losing any sense of time and place and dousing the little flame again.

"He... did it Daskana, he really made fire... he's not a nonbender after all... well I'll be damned..." Anna muttered and my sister covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry tears of joy. She jumped forward and hugged my tightly as I too started crying, pure hapiness.

"I'm so happy for you." she said and Anna quickly joined the group hug "Oh, and Rokoyu... language! Roku is still in the room." Daskana grinned at me as Anna kissed her cheeks. the three of us burst into laughter due to my sister shooting my own words back at me.

"Congratulation Fire, you're now a bender just like us." Anna said and I hugged both of them tightly. We opened the group and looked at Roku who was still siting in lotus position glaring at me in particular.

"What's wrong Roku? Aren't you happy for you dad, he's a firebender just like you!" Daskana questioned him "Come on join in." she said but Roku didn't comply, he got on his short legs and shook his head, still glaring at me, the same stare I received at the shelter when I told him I was his dad, the one he gave me before sending a fire jet at me.

I stepped out of the hug and kneeled down "Roku.. what's wrong? Talk to me son." I said but he shook his head again, he stomped of into his room, slamming the door as he went.

"What's wrong with him?" Anna said a bit puzzled but I knew what was bugging him.

"He thinks I lied to him, he thinks I purposely kept this from him, which isn't exactly a lie now is it? I should have told him from the start I was a firebender but chose not to do so in case I would never be able to unlock it. Let's give him some space." I said and the party mood died down a bit.

We had another drink to celebrate but Roku's glare stayed in the back of my mind.

"What I don't understand is why now? Why was I now able to firebend if I haven't dealt with hatred yet, let alone let go of the shame?" I questioned Daskana, she chuckled in response

"I think we both know you already dealt with the hatred on your own, we just pretended you hadn't. Your love for your son, a little bender was enough for you to get over you hatred. When you look at him you don't feel spite or fear, no, you only see a little boy that adores you and you adore him back. You look past his bending and accept who he is, you did the same with me when I revealed myself to you remember. It's the exact same thing that happened to me."

"Well maybe I figured that one out on my own but what about the shame, the shame of making my own mother fear me. I have no idea how I opened the Fire Chakra." I said shrugging my shoulders, taking a sip form my drink.

"I think I might have an answer to that." Anna cut in "I'm no expert in all of this spiritual nonsense but Daskana told me what happened at the shelter. She told me you crawled into a corner after he bended at you, terrified to act. That you stared at him with a set of eyes that screamed _'please don't hurt me', _then Roku fell down onto his knees and started crying. Daskana said something changed inside of you as you saw that, that you suddenly stepped forward and picked him up, soothing him until he had no more tears to give. I think that might be the moment you finally accepted your shame and learned to live with it." she stoped to catch her breath and got on her feet "Let's do the final test, Daskana isn't capable yet to feel chi points in one's body but I can, just like my grandmother." she explained.

I got down on my back and removed my shirt and suspenders as she bended a rathar large stream of water out of the tap and wrapped my entire chest with it. She began waving her hands in a circular motion and the water started to glow. It took her several minutes to check most of the chi points.

"There are all open, as wide as possible." she said as she bended the water back to the sink "Mmmm... I must say I'm disappointed, I expected a nice six pack under that shirt but you're a bit scrawny." Anna joked.

"Jeez, thank you for the compliment." I muttered as I put the shirt back on and pulling the suspenders back in place.

"Don't underestimate him Anna, he's got more power in those arms then you think." Daskan said as she joined her girlfriend in a small hung. Anna eyed her mischievously and soon their lips crash and they share a passionate kiss.

"Wow, hot live lesbian porn, perfect." I joked and they both turned red as a tomato, I was expecting Daskana to lash out like she used to but she looked down in shame and I felt a bit ashamed about making that comment, then again we were all adults.

"You know what, why don't you two get a room and enjoy yourselves in there? I'm going back to the roof with my book to start my very first practice. I'll give you an hour of privacy or so." I said and both ladies stared at each other.

"You'd do that for us?" Anna said, a bit shocked at my proposal "What about Roku? He's still around."

"Everyone has their needs, as long as you two don't scream I don't think he'll notice. When I put his room together I added an extra layer of proofing to the walls to allow less noise in, give it a test."

They eyed each other again and Daskana quickly started kissing her girlfriend madly, slowly moving over to her bedroom. Once they were inside I heard all sorts of movements as the two lovers bumped into everything in the room, probably ripping their clothes off. I chuckled and got Amon's firebending book, I put my winter gear back on and climbed out of the window.

I arrived back at the sight of my earlier accident and pulled a chair out of the gazebo and placed the book open on page one, reading the title

_"_'Breath conrol'_... nope don't need that, I breath just fine" _ I thought to myself, flipping to a more interesting chapter _"_ Fireballs or 'Fire-jabs'_, well this is the most basic attack so better start there."_

I read the rest of the of explanation_ "A basic ability, jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. These can be charged up (refer to charged attacks) to create larger, slower bursts, or swiftly and repetitively fired to keep opponents off balance. The firebender must utilize the standard stance and clench his fists together, punching them forward to create the desired effect."_

I got into the basic stance and clenched my fists, quickly jabbing one of them forward, I was pushed back by the sheer power of the fire ball that came bursting from my fists and leaned forward to stay on my feet. I had aimed high enough and eventually the attack died down at a certain height. Truth was that it was weak, the fireball was lacking in power and ferocity, yet it had still managed to push me back. I realized I was going to have to put in a lot of work to complete my arsenal of moves.

I stared at my hands again and then into the gazebo's glass, I noticed a rather large grin featured on my face. A thought raced through my mind and I busted into laughter.

I walked over to the glass and leaned against it, giving it my best lady-pick-up face.

"Flameo hotman" I said to myself and started laughing again.

I've always wanted to do that one.

* * *

**AN: So glad I could give the man his bending at last! Interesting times ahead for our maksed hero, or is it masked vilain? You know it was really confusing ... :-)  
**


	20. Knockout

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**I never believed I would one day reach 20 chapters with the fic so today you guys get a nice long chapter. Also I've got some great news as well, I've been contacted by a beta reader under the name of Cloud Link Zero. We've worked togheter on this chapter so I hope you guys like the new style it brings to the story. Also, expect some POV moments from now on!  
**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! ****Don't forget to review if possible!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XX**

**KNOCKOUT**

"_**The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**_

_**C.G. Jung**_

* * *

_Quarterfinals / Pro-bending Championship Tournament_

I was waiting alone at the seaside entrance of the bending arena, basically where the benders and staff entered. It was four days after the last match and I was feeling quite downcast about coming to this match. Korra had gone on several dates with Bolin and they seemed to have gotten off on the right footing, at least that is what the information I obtained from Asami and Mako had suggested. If I had to be honest with myself, I was dead jealous of them and definitely regretting my decision to cut off our relationship.

The only light in the darkness that seemed to surround my life was my bending and Roku, whom after two days of stubborn silence had finally opened his mouth to speak to me. Once he did, I extensively apologized for lying to him. Thankfully he accepted...as long as I bought him a replica shirt of the Fire Ferrets that is.

Blackmail at the age of four, he was going to get far in life.

He revealed he was actually excited that I was a bender and helped me with tips and tricks whenever I was practicing up on the roof. While he was still in training himself but the little amount of advice he gave me was really helping me and it served as a good help in restoring our bond which had taken a bit of a hit due to my lie by silence.

Though at this current moment, I could only give off a small sigh and looked ahead. The boredom was starting to get to me when Korra came into view and I couldn't contain myself any longer. This...this Bolin revenge dateing thing had to stop. When she came closer, however, I noticed to my own surprise she wasn't hiding under her parka's hood as usual. She tried to ignore me as she kept walking to the entrance.

"What kind of game are you playing?" I whispered to her as she passed by me. The slightly mad tone of my hushed voice had the effect of catching her off guard.

"Uh ... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match." she responded. I could see that she was a bit confused but that answer had a slight sense of arrogance hidden beneath it. Damnit was I that easy to read?

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me." At this point I had almost shouted, my patience that had worn thin with this back and forth between us had finally reached the end of its rope and I snapped at her.

"I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. It was a good thing we were alone because if Mako was here he'd be seeing red at this point.

"I'm looking out for my bro. I don't want to see his heart get broken. He LOVES you Korra and he really thinks you love him too." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Anger, worry and green envy were all swirling across my heart and head.

"Wait a second ... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You still want to be with me!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at me with a smug and arrogant look on her face. She had completely ignored the fact that I had just more or less said how Bolin felt for her over the fact that the jealousy was plain to read on my face.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, we are all adults here, if you want to hump him that's your deal but I know this all about revenge!"

"Admit it! You still want me, more than anything else in this world." While she was still sounding like she was lording over me, a faint undertone of hope had shimmered into her voice.

"No, I'm fine on my own, I don't need you." I said, lying to her and myself while shaking my head. That last, slight gleam of hope in her eye had died out and a glacial look entered into her eyes instead.

"Maybe, but when you're up there, alone in your bed, feeling all warm down below, you're thinking about me, aren't you?" she said, leaning closer to my face. Whether it was the fact that she was the Avatar or that in a way, she was right, the way she said this was making me feel intimidated and hurt. So I did the only thing I could do and always did. Lash out at what was causing the fear.

"Get over yourself!" I yelled angrily, waving my hands at her.

"I'm just being honest." she announced arrogantly again, taking that lording over me to a new level.

I got real angry and so did she, it took almost all of the newfound self-control I gained meditating not to bend at her, to unleash all of that pent up all that anger inside of me. We glared at each other and I decided to end this pointless discussion.

"You're crazy _'Avatar'_!" I yelled, she narrowed her eyes at me as if she just heard something similar.

"At least I'm not a liar about my feelings for you!" she yelled back and we simultaneously stormed off towards the arena. She went towards a door on the right and I myself chose the one on the left. I slammed it behind me and bumped into someone else.

"Mako... what are you doing here, you have the quarterfinals in about-" I said but he cut me off, grabbing me by my collar and shoving me up against the wall right next to us.

"Listen to me VERY carefully... before the night is over you and Korra are going to fix whatever _issues_ you two have. My brother is NOT a pawn in your little game! Is that understood Rokoyu?!" he said, his voice climbing louder and louder with every sentence but still retaining that stern quality to it despite his rage.

"No duh! How do you suppose I do that 'I can do no wrong'?" I sassd right back at him before grabbing his hands and trying to remove them but he kept me firmly in place. He had a good point though and I could tell he'd seen what had gone on a couple of days earlier and no doubt he'd seen our latest fight as well.

"I don't know, use your brain, you were the genius back at school. Also, you of all people know I'm not perfect. None of us were" he responded with a sneer that didn't seem natural on his face.

I knew arguing any further was not going to be option, he was right along the whole line. The wounded pride that had carried this argument on longer than it should have finally died out and with it, my anger snuffed itself out as self-pity took its place.

"Look, I'll do my best but I'm making no promises. I'll talk to her once the match is over." I said raising two fingers in a scouts salute. "Promise bro."

"You better, I'm not going to pick up the pieces if this backfires Rokoyu. I'll make sure to give her the same warning." he said, finally letting go of me.

"Now let's go, I've got a match to win."

We walked through the hallways in silence and when the time for us to separate came I wished him the best of luck but got a cold shoulder in response. There was nothing left to do but for me to get to the VIP box. I arrived to find it empty which didn't surprise me since I'd arrived too early so I just waited for Asami to show up. To pass the time I watched the players booth on my right from the balcony and spotted Korra and Mako arguing.

_"Ooh, that looks nasty...even worse than Mako and myself a few minutes ago..."_ I thought to myself, leaning a bit further forward for a better look.

"What are you looking at?" A familiar voice suddenly said behind me and I felt a lump appear in my throat.

"Asami... you're early..." I weakly stated as I was more than a bit uncomfortable right now, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah and you look nervous." she chuckled "So no suit today? Took you more for a Fire Nation type." she added, pointing at my Water Tribe parka.

"Oh, uh yeah...I figured it was time for me to stop being such a stiff all the time and be a bit more proud of my roots." I said, still standing in front of her while trying to fence off the view between the squabbling Mako and Korra. She came closer, trying to take a peek into the packed arena but I stepped to the side in order to block her view "Why don't we sit down?" I suggest, though in response she raised one brow but nodded her head nonetheless.

For more than a hour I was bullshitting my way out of her trying to look at the Players Booth by talking about the financial markets. Once we were closer to the match she changed the subject though.

"Hey, I've only just noticed. Where's Roku?" she asked, finally seeing the absence of my son.

"Oh, It's a school night so he's already in bed. I'm taking him to the next game on Saturday though."

"I see...hey, I know it's none of my business but Mako really seems concerned about Korra dating Bolin. You know them all really well right?"

"Well, I've only known Korra for about a month or so but Mako and Bolin are childhood friends, so those two I definitely know pretty well." I responded, though at the same time I mentally added, _"At least I thought I knew Bolin well..."_

"Well... you'll stay quiet about this conversation right?" she asked a bit nervous as I raised my own brows now. Where was she going with this?

"Sure, no problem."

"I think Mako is starting to have feelings for Korra. I mean they spend so much time together practicing and now he's all worried about her and Bolin dating. It puts thoughts into my head that shouldn't be there when I should be trusting him but I just don't know." she admitted to me. Despite the seriousness of that confession I let out a small unintentional laugh. "I don't think this is very funny," she added a bit annoyed.

I quickly reasserted myself to fix my mistake. "No no, don't get me wrong here. You're right, he's genuinely concerned with Korra and Bolin dating but not because of the reasons you think. He loves you with everything that he has."

"Ok, you have officially piqued my curiosity now. What is the real reason?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest while narrowing her eyes at me.

I leaned closer to Asami and whispered, "I broke up with Korra and this is her way of repaying the courtesy."

Asami's eyes widened and she let out a small laugh of her own "I knew it! The way you two eye each other all the time, there could be no mistake, you two like each other. Wait...then why did you keep on insisting you two weren't interested in each other?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Here came the uncomfortable part. "Well it seems Korra has developed an aversion for the press in Republic City and she absolutely didn't want anyone to know. We bumped heads on that topic and well...you saw what happened at the gala. I made an ass of myself and humiliated her in front of said press. I apologized for my being a complete asshole after the last match and she wanted to give it another shot but I kinda rejected her. Too much guilt over what happened and some revelations that came about saw to that."

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while her face scrunched together in distaste. "Well now I can see why she's pissed so often. I'm telling you, if that was me, I would have sold you a firm righty."

I furrowed my brows at this mental image and let out an arrogant laugh when it came up. "I like to see you try that," I announced.

Asami simply smirked back at me "Do not underestimate me Rokoyu, I've been in self-defence classes since I was six." She said jokingly.

"Hah, that makes two of us, only difference is I was ten. I'd still like to see you try." I smirked.

"Mm, I see, you are full of secrets aren't you? One day we'll have little sparing match to determine who is the better of us two."

"Sure, if you like losing no problem." I crowed, completely confident in myself.

"Hey I think the match is about to be begin." Asami noted, pointing at the now dark court.

She was right, the team introduction quickly followed. That night the team was playing against the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines, a team of old timers trying to regain their former glory and given the fact they made it to the final sixteen it seemed they had at least a chance of success in that regard. Then again their opponents where the young and intense Fire Ferrets who easily defeated the Rabaroos in the last match. Placing a bet on the old guys was definitely a lost cause. At least that's what everyone thought before the match.

The bell went off and the teams exchange blows, the old timers quickly go on the offensive pushing the team back.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather _of_ the ages. Korra dodges and, _ooh_, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!" A familiar voice said statically trough the VIP booth as I'm watching the action unfold.

"What the hell? Why am I hearing Shiro Shinobi live?" I asked Asami as I was now completely confused, quickly looking around to find the legendary commentator.

"They installed new radios in the ceiling, something extra for the VIP's." Asami said pointing towards the ceiling.

"Ok, cool." I responded, gazing at the speaker above my head.

The first round doesn't go as expected, the team wasn't working together like they were supposed to. Subsequently round one went to the Boar-q-pines and ended with Korra and Mako visually arguing on the court.

_"Oh no... this is all my fault, they are going to lose just because of the mess I've caused." _I thought to myself.

"Round two!" the ring announcer shouted as another bell signal went off and it was almost a repeat of the previous round. The only good thing in this dramafest was Bolin who had kept the team alive while showing off his earth bender skills. Guess dating Korra had an enormous effect on his playing style as he was much more confident then usual.

" The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos." Shinobi summarized the action in round two.

"Phew... they had me worried after round one, what is up with them?" Asami said sighing in relief that they hadn't lost.

"I have no idea but I wouldn't be so relieved just yet, there is still round three." I lied, twitching in my seat.

Round three was the same mess, Mako and Korra were beaten back towards zone two fast but thanks to Bolin so were two Boar-q-pines players. With only a minute to go an earth disk lands hard on Korra, right in the palace where the chest overlaps in to the abdominal region. Having not worn her chest pad tonight for some reason, she was thrown back to the final zone, landing on her hands and knees and visibly struggling to get back up.

I jumped up from my seat and dashed for the balcony. "Come on ref! That was unnecessary roughness!" I yelled as Asami joined me on the balcony, equally concerned for Korra's welfare.

The ref luckily sees that one of the players is injured and stops the match. Coming down from his stand, the ref went to check up on her as Bolin and Mako helped her back up. She was holding onto Bolin with one arm and clearly something had gone wrong, she held her other arm over the spot where he disk had hit. There was a short discussion when suddenly Korra gave a thumbs up to the crowd signalling she's going to continue the match. Of course because of this, she received a load applause from the crowd for continuing on with an injury that would cripple other players for the rest of a match.

"I hope she's okay, that looked like a really hard impact." Asami commented. We didn't go back to our seats, preferring to gaze the action form where we were standing. Both of our hands clenching the metal railing, nervous as both of our companies had invested money into this so it was important it became a success.

The bell went off for the final time and the timer starts ticking again, with roughly ten seconds to go. It looked like the Boar-q-pines where going to pull it off but in closing moments Bolin managed to hit Chang, the earthbender captain with a disk. Chang put a foot over the third zone line which meant both teams had an equal amount of players in all zones.

"Oh, tiebreaker!" Asami squeaked.

The players gathered in the centre and I can spot Korra standing a bit to the side, struggling visibly. Mako stepped forward to take on the challenge but Bolin intervened, holding out his hand, deciding he was going to play the tiebreaker.

"That's odd, Mako usually does these." I said and Asami looked equally confused. The centre of the court is raised with the two earthbenders eyeing each other, confident of their abilities to bring the win home.

"Come one Bolin!" Asami yelled and I shared that sentiment.

"Go Bo! You can do this!"

"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from mid-air, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin and Chang is in the drink! That's all she wrote folks!" Shinobi shouted equally excited as us at this turnaround.

"YES!" both Asami and I shouted in unison, grabbing hold of each other's shoulders and jumping and down enthusiastic "Semi-finals here we come!" Asami added happily.

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!" the ring announcer shouted "Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight." Shinobi adds his final thoughts.

"Jeez, that was nerve-racking. They better get their shit together for next match." I said, letting go of Asami.

"I suggest you get your shit together as well and fix your relationship issues. Cause it's obvious it's gotten under their skin." Asami joked.

"Oh, I intend to do that or else your boyfriend is going to feed me to the tigerdillos in the zoo." I joked back uncomfortably. This was not going to end well, I could feel it in my gut.

...

We walked inside the players booth only to find a lonely Bolin, watching the next match. He looked a bit sad despite their victory.

"Where's Mako and Korra?" Asami asked

"They went out the door as soon as the match was over. They had a huge argument before the game as well, what is up with those two?" he asked, highly confused and neither of us could blame him.

"I wouldn't know." Asami murmured while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well let's go and look for them Asami." I said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"You coming or not Bo?" I added but he shook his head, preferring to finish the game he was watching.

"One of us has to scout out the competition." The reasoning was sound enough for us.

Asami and I quickly left, splitting up. I advised her to go look for Mako in the attic apartment while I searched the rest of the gyms and hallways. I looked almost everywhere but without result.

_"Maybe she's already back on Air Temple Island?" _I thought to myself as I walked out of an empty gym over to a window overlooking the bay. I gazed at the lit up skyline of Republic City. Suddenly I spotted a figure down below at a gazebo next to the arena, wearing Water Tribe colours.

_"It's a long shot but it might be her." _I thought to myself, at least it wouldn't hurt to try and see if it was her. I quickly walked down some stairs and went outside via a side door. I slowly walked closer to the figure, quickly coming to the conclusion that this was indeed Korra. She was leaning up against a pillar with her face gazing over the bay.

"We need to talk Korra. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating but then again I'm such a stupid idiot from time to time. But I—" My words were coming out, but ended up being mumbled at a fast pace.

"Save your breath asshole. You've already made it clear how you feel about me. You don't want me anymore. You had your fun with me and now you've tossed me aside like a piece of trash." she snapped, still not facing me.

"Yes, I'm an asshole and yes I've treated you like a piece of trash but... I still want you Korra, more than anything. Seeing you around with Bolin has made me jealous, very jealous actually. I... I want you back Korra, I really do." I said, almost begging while holding down my head in shame.

"So you _do_ want to give it another shot?" she said, finally turning around.

"Yes, but I don't know... there are some things you don't know about me, things that are complicated. I've been feeling really confused recently and I-"

I was interrupted as she grabbed my collar and forced her lips onto mine, my eyes widen due to the surprising nature of the action but I don't hesitate and return the soft kiss. I felt relieved to feel her soft lips once more, oh how I missed those soft lips...

She broke away and the adrenaline inside of me is pumping madly. After a kiss like that, I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to confess all my crimes and secrets then and there, damn the consequences.

"Korra I'm an Eq-" I'm interrupted as she spots something over my shoulder, her eyes widen and she looks down in shame. I quickly turn around to find Bolin standing behind us with a bouquet of flowers...

_"Oh fuck me... this is just too much bad luck for one man to have."_

He give me a nasty stare as some tears form in his eyes and to my own surprise he can keep them back.

"Bo-" I mutter but I'm quickly cut off

"Fuck you, both of you." he cursed, throwing the flowers away and running off.

I quickly gave Korra look and she nodded her head "Go after him, I can't." she said, pointing at her abdominal region. Though I couldn't see it, I was pretty sure there was a very large bruise hiding underneath the parka.

"You sure you are fine? That was a nasty hit." I asked concerned.

"Nothing that I can't heal myself city boy, now go after him!"

I nodded my head and quickly ran after Bolin. He ran through the hallways which were packed with people but I managed to keep an eye on him, not hard when some people were pointing at him since he was quickly becoming famous from the recent victory. He rushed up the ladder to the apartment as I finally caught up to him, so naturally I followed him up there. Asami and Mako where sitting on the couch making out and were quite surprised to be interrupted by me chasing Bolin. They almost jumped off of each other and had large blushes on their faces at being caught.

"Bolin let's talk about this." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder but he slapped it away.

"You traitor, how could you do this to me?!" he snapped, rushing up the ladder to his bunk bed, quickly crawling under the covers and curling up around the piece of cloth like it was a safety net of sorts.

"What in the flameo is going on?!" Mako questioned, upset that his brother was VERY upset and that his make out session with Asami had ended so abruptly.

"Well euhm... you told me to fix this right? Well I fixed it but it still backfired." I said uncomfortably, scratching the back of my neck.

"You What?!" Mako shouted, getting off the couch and slowly walking over to me, clenching his fists.

"You knew?!" Bolin suddenly intervened, coming back out of the bed and leaning over the railing.

"Bolin... I tried to protect you." Mako said, waving his arms at me "He and Korra are the ones that have been using you! Not me!"

"Traitors, traitors everywhere!" Bolin yelled again, stomping back to his bed.

"Look what you did Rokoyu, now he's mad at me as well! I'll never forgive you for this!" Mako exclaimed, looking ready to murder or barbeque me and not in that order.

"ENOUGH!" Asmai shouted, startling everyone as she reasserted her presence in the room. "Everyone is going to back away right now and calm down! Tensions are high and you are saying things you don't mean." she added. Mako gave me one last glare before letting out a sigh and walking away.

I nodded my head at Asami who didn't look pleased either but at least she kept some open-minded perspective on the situation. I quickly left, descending down the ladder again. I strolled tough the countless hallways, cursing myself for letting this getting out of hand as usual _"Can't you do anything right, even when you're trying to be on the good side?"_ I pondered to myself, hating that terrible timing I seem to have lingering around me lately. I tried meeting back up with Korra but she was long gone by the time I made it back to the Gazebo. At least there was some progress on that frontline.

...

_Semi-finals / Pro-bending Championship Tournament_

It was game night, around two hours before the match. Since the drama of the last one I steered clear of the bending arena, preferring to let things cool down. I didn't know what kind of reception I was going to receive but I hoped I could patch things up with Bolin. I'd never seen him that angry but if I knew him as well as I thought I did he wouldn't stay mad for long, he had a soft heart.

I was working weekend overtime in my office, catching up on some paperwork that needed to be resolved before the day was over. Korra was sitting in the chair in front of me being pretty bored, constantly twitching nervously and tapping the floor with her right foot. Basically she was working on my nerves with her own nerves getting to her. We'd been hanging around each other from time to time but decided not to date or do anything else until the mess we'd worked ourselves in was resolved. I felt comfortable around her, as if finally was able to be myself again. Letting go of the stiff Rokoyu that I had built up around everyone for so long and letting Rokoyu Fire finally back out.

An unintended side effect of her presence, however, was that whenever the phone rang, I hurried to pick it up. Imagine if it's a message from Amon and the Avatar anwsers? No, don't want that to happen, never...

"Stop pouting, you're making me nervous." I chuckled, signing off on the last couple of papers.

"You know what my teammates said to me during the last practices?" she asked, pouting her lips anyways in a cute way that made me want to kiss her then and there.

"Yes: nothing, pure and utter silence but let's not talk about that. How's the bruise coming along? Promise me next time you have an argument with someone before the match that you won't forget your chest pads?"

"The bruise is gone, I told you I can heal myself and yes I promise I won't forget my chest pad anymore but if you're going to change to subject then so am I. Let's talk about my little encounter with the _'the ghost' _and his partner in crime."

I got a lump in my throat "I read about that in the papers, what about it?" I said with a hoarse voice, hoping it gave off more concern than worry.

"Well I had this asshole up against a wall and was about to reveal his identity but then his partner did something remarkable."

Of course I knew where this was going "What did she do?" I asked, playing dumb and again she narrowed her eyes at me as if she realized something. She'd been doing that a lot lately and I hope it wasn't a sign of her finally figuring out my darkest secret before I was ready to tell it to her.

"She waterbended at me, can you believe that? A bender working for Amon? I'm telling you if I get my hands on that little bitch..."

Suddenly the phone on my desk went off and we are both startled. I quickly pick it up, hoping it isn't the Equalists calling in for a meeting or something.

"Rokoyu? It's Mako, have you seen Bolin? He left this afternoon and I haven't seen him since. He's been depressed ever since the last match and won't talk to anyone." Mako said as I picked up the horn and placed it against my ears.

"No, Mako I haven't seen him, have you checked his usual spots?"

"Yeah and I can't find him anywhere."

"Wait a moment, I'll ask Korra." I said, putting the horn down "Korra, Bolin has gone awol on us. Mako has already checked his usual hangouts, do you have any idea where he could be?"

She gave it a thought but shook her head, I'm about to give the negative news to Mako when out of nowhere she jumped up "Has he tried Narook's? He took me on a date there, he loves that place!" she exclaimed.

"Have you tried Narook's Noodle Place? Apparently that's another one of his regular places now Mako."

"No, I'll go and see if he's there."

"Korra and I are coming too Mako, if he isn't there we'll help you look for him elsewhere. This ends now." I said firmly and showing no sign of taking no for an answer. There was a bit of silence for a while but then he finally answered.

"Ok, I appreciate that." he said and there was a click. I nodded at Korra and she got the message. We both gathered our things and made our way over to Narook's trough the snowy streets.

"You think he's there?" she asked.

"If I know him well enough I think he is, whenever Bolin got upset when he was younger he would binge almost all the food they had. It simply got the better of him, I suspect that is what happening right now. This isn't good, you three have a semi-finals in about two hours time, we don't need this right now."

We kept on walking over to Little Water Tribe and eventually arrived at Narook's, I entered greeting my soon to be family-in-law, along with a pleasant surprise. As I passed by the windows, I noticed a new flyer that showed Narook's was supporting the Fire Ferrets and that they were offering half off meals the day after they win a match. I would call it free advertising but I suspected my sister had something to do with that. Still, I was here on a mission and I didn't miss a beat in questioning my future father-in-law.

" Evening, Narook. Is Bolin here?" I asked the man himself and he gestured to a table in the restaurant where Bolin was sitting, asleep with his head on the table and at least a dozen empty bowls in front of him "Thanks." I said to Narook as Mako also entered the restaurant, frantically looking around to find his brother.

"He's here but it's not looking good. It's happened again." I said and he quickly walked over to his brother. Korra and I joined him but she walked a step behind me, probably a bit scared to hear what he has to say.

" Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro." Mako said, softly placing a hand on his backside. Bolin woke up and looked up at the three of us dejected, sniffing a piece of snot back up his nose. He didn't look good with large bags of red under his eyes and clear signs of countless hours of crying.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer and so are you Rokoyu!" he sobbed "The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me." He added while bringing on a fresh set of tears, gesturing to the small pet who was lying in a bowl on the table with a big stomach. The Fire Ferret looked up at us for a moment before going back to sleeping in the bowl.

"You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go." Mako said, placing a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder but Bolin slapped it away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitors!" he yelled, pointing his fingers repeatedly at the three of us.

Mako sighed and gave me a nod, I caught onto his drift and stepped forward just like the good old days. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Mako said as we both try to lift him out of the chair, I grabbed his left arm and Mako his right. "Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." Mako added, though this made Bolin snap and he jerked himself loose from our grip. He took a swing at me and seeing it coming, I duck under his arm. Unfortunately it connects with Mako instead, knocking him out cold in one hit. He never did have good endurance when it came to taking a hit and now he was paying for it.

"Shit, Mako!" Bolin quickly yelled concerned, leaning down to check up on his brother. "Look what you did Rokoyu!" he yelled at me.

"Look what I did? I'm sorry but this is your doing, you scream at me that I'm a traitor but what about you huh?"

Bolin got up and we were really close to one another, almost nose to nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU WORKED FOR THE FUCKING TRIADS AGAIN! ASSHOLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and the tension in the room rose very high at that.

"How... how do you know that? Did... did she tell you?!" he squeaked, waving his hand at Korra, who waved her hands in front of her to defend her innocence.

"Leave her out of this. It doesn't matter how I know, what does matter is that it happened and that you've pretended it didn't! How could you do that? Knowing very well it would hurt me!"

"We needed money didn't we and I thought that it would be okay to do it once more and then never again. You should learn to mind you own business jackass!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Korra suddenly intervened, her face looking pained at seeing her only friends arguing like this. "Look Bolin, you shouldn't be angry at Rokoyu, you should be angry with me. He broke up with me and I used you to get back at him. You're a great guy and I don't doubt one day you'll find a girl that's suited to you but I am not that girl. I...I just wasn't ready to move on yet and I'm sorry I never managed to be honest with you." she confessed, slowly making his way over to him.

I took a step to the side and lifted Mako off the floor onto my shoulders. He was completely out cold still. Bolin could throw quite the nasty punch if his buttons were pushed. Again something to store at the back of my mind should it be used against me.

"Bolin... you are one of kind." Korra continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for showing me a good time but I think it's better we stay friends. I'm sorry for this mess, can you forgive me?" she asked with a soft tone. Unable to resist the softness in her voice, Bolin sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah...it's okay... friends it is..." he responded, clearly still dejected and I rolled my eyes "But I'm not forgiving you Rokoyu!" he said stepping forward and stomping out of the restaurant.

"Oh well that's swell, you give him puppy eyes and he forgives you like it's nothing... but _noooo_, I'm still royally fucked."

"Rokoyu it's a start, he'll come around, this is Bolin we are talking about here." she said while following him out the door.

I paid Narook for the damages with Mako on top of me and followed them back to the bending arena. A quick minute later I dropped the unconscious firebender off at their locker room as the team got ready for their match. Korra told me she'd take care of Mako and would get him ready before things began. I hurried home to collect Roku who was hell bent on seeing this match.

As we are walking back to the arena with him on my shoulder he notices something isn't sitting well with me.

"Dad what's wrong, you're so quiet? Aren't you excited to see the match?" he asked leaning forward with his face upside down.

"Oh it's nothing son, I had a small argument with Bolin." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Was it bad?" he asked again.

"Yes, it was pretty bad."

"What did you do?"

_"Oh boy, how do I explain this one..." _I thought to myself "Honestly? You're dad did something that made Bolin so angry he said some things he didn't mean. In return your dad said some things back that he didn't mean either."

"Like what?"

"Some bad words here and there, some accusations as well." I said, sighing and regretting my behaviour once again "How was school yesterday? I forgot to ask." I tried going for a different subject.

"It was okay dad, Kaito punched this firebender bully in the face."

"Kaito is that nonbender Water Tribe girl with the Fire Nation official dad right? Was that bully coming after you?"

"Yes and yes again."

"I like this girl, keep that one close. Looks like Roku has a girlfriend." I joked

"She is not my girlfriend!" he yelled.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. _"Another one that's angry with me, sure no problem, get in line."_ I thought to myself as I arrived at the door to the VIP room. Asami was already inside, waiting for someone to show up. I put Roku down and he settled in his seat but I walked over to the railing of the balcony. I didn't need another scolding from another party, if Asami had something on her chest she could say it after the match. Thanks to the antics at the restaurant I'd arrived back at the arena almost too late as the match was only minutes away.

"Hey Asami." Roku called out and she gave him the same courtesy back, "Hey Roku, so ready for another win?"

"Yeah, as long as they play better than last time, what happened?"

"You know it was really unclear" Asami responded, glaring at me with a set of eyes that could kill. I had to resist palming my face in despair over all of this.

I turn away and gazed back into the arena, noticing the Ferrets player's booth is still empty "Weird, they are supposed to be ready by now."I silently mumbled to myself. I continued to observe the crowd until I spotted Korra in the players booth on my right, waving her hands above her head at me and signalling for me to come over. I pointed at myself and she nodded in agreement.

"Euhm... it seems my presence is required elsewhere." I said turning around "Asami, can you look after him for a couple of minutes? I'll be right back."

"Sure, no problem."

"Did you come straight here after you came to the arena?" I asked, hoping that she didn't hear about what happened to her boyfriend by any gossips nearby.

"Yeah, why? Something I should know?"

"No no, not particularly." I lied uncomfortably, quickly removing myself from the room. I walked over to the players booth and entered, finding only Korra and Bolin there.

"What's wrong? Where is Mako?" I asked, looking around the room to see if I didn't miss him "Please don't tell me he's still-"

"Knocked out cold? Yes, he's still in dreamland, I tried my best but he won't wake up for some time. You need to help us Rokoyu, we need a replacement player and fast! I'm sure one of these boneheads in the stands wants to give it a shot." Korra begged

"It's ten minutes before the game, where in spirits name am I going to find him? First: you need someone that at least understands the Fire Ferrets game plan. Second: that player needs to be at least around Mako's height so he fits in his uniform and least but not least, the most important third point: he needs to be a firebender." I finished my explanation, counting the statements with my right hand.

"Well I hoped you knew someone like that." Korra said, pouting her lips while giving Bolin a look.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I don't know someone like that either..." he said firm, not giving me a single look.

A silence fell over the room and Korra began pacing it from left to right, making both me and Bolin nervous. The door behind us swings open and I pray to the spirits it's Mako but no, we got the ref...

"Ten minutes left Ferrets, either you find a reserve in five or else I'm handing this one to the Wasps." he said, closing the door again.

Korra continued pacing and suddenly stopped in front of Bolin, she was sunken deep in her thoughts when out of nowhere her head jerked upwards and her eyes widen, Bolin noticed it as well. "Yes! You have something?" he asked tentatively.

"It's a long shot and it's probably pro-bending suicide given the circumstances but it's our only shot." she said and Bolin got off the bench.

"Yes, who?" he asked nervously.

She turned her head and gave me a mischievous smile, Bolin mimics her motion and turns his head to face me as well but he only looks confused. It doesn't take me long to figure out what brilliant idea she's conjured up.

"No." I said looking away and Kora steps forward, grabbing my shoulders.

"Come on Rokoyu, you fit the bill. You know our game plan and you fit in Mako's uniform, remember that training you helped out with, just do what you did there."

"No!" I raised my voice "I will not make a fool out of myself, not forgetting I'm not a firebender." _'At least not a competent Pro-Bending one...'_ I mentally added.

"You want him to replace Mako? Korra come on, that's not going to happen. I'd rather forfeit then play with this betrayer."

"Hey! I'm right here, you can say it to my face Bolin." I snapped at him as Korra leaned closer and whispered something in my ear.

"We both have something to answer for, let's just try this for Mako and Bolin. We can't let this situation mess up their chance at the championship, it's all they live for. It's all they got in their lives save each other and now Asami."

I stared at Bolin as the words came streaming in and I had to admit she was right. I fitted the bill more then she knew; I had worked really hard on that fire jab and had moved onto the fire jet so I could in theory try my luck at pro-bending but I couldn't expose myself in front of the entire city. Amon would know of my secret and that would create another problem.

I sighed and nodded my head "All right, I'll do it." I reluctantly agreed and Korra quickly guided me to Mako's locker.

"He always keeps a fresh reserve in here, you can use that one." she said. She helped me put on the uniform and once I was ready I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed sweat was coming down my temple. I hadn't been this nervous in years... I could hear the crowd shout both teams names and it send a shiver down my spine.

_"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my life." _I thought to myself as Korra wrapped the red ribbon around my waist.

The ref came back in "You in or out Ferrets?" he asked curiously trough his spectacles.

"We are in, I found a replacement player!" Korra exclaimed and the ref eyed my confused "Him? But he's your nonbender sponsor! I can't allow him to play." the ref said shaking his head.

"Why not!?" Korra yelled annoyed.

"Like I said, he's a nonbender, we can't allow _them_ to play in pro-_bending_. That would be a mockery of our noble sport." he said firmly.

I wanted to give this Hog monkey a piece of my mind but Korra stepped in before I could, she grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against a locker, startling both me and Bolin.

"In a climate of nonbender revolution you want to deny a nonbender the right to play a game. I'm sure the press would just love that story, maybe I'll arrange an interview for tomorrow? I know they would kill for one."

The ref was clearly freighted but continued his stubborn refusal. "Look, even so, the rules clearly state a team must be made up off a firebender, an earthbender and a waterbender." he said as sweat came pouring down his temple.

"Actually that's wrong." Bolin suddenly said "The pro-bending rulebook: Chapter - Players; Paragraph - one: Firebender, says: 'A player who bends the element of fire and cannot be replaced by a player who bends another element'. You see, it only prohibits earthbenders and waterbender, heck even an airbender replacing him but not nonbenders. There's not a single mention of them in the entire book."

Everyone in the room eyes Bolin confused at the pure genius he just laid out in front of us. "What!? I wasn't that great in school but Pro-bending is all I live for so naturally I know the rulebook by heart, give a guy some credit here."

The ref gives a quick think and nodded his head "In that case, you're allowed to play Fire. I'll just tell them Mako had a training injury." he said and Korra let go of him and he wasted no time at all in leaving the room. I eyed something in Mako's locker, it was the final piece of my uniform and I picked it up, walking over to Bolin and wrapped it around his arm.

"What are you doing Rokoyu?" he asked, confused at the gesture.

"Well Mako is team captain and this is his armband. Since you're the senior team member here it should be yours tonight." I told him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bolin, are we going to be all right?" I asked as the lights in the arena went out. He sighed and gave it a good thought for all of our sakes. "I'm sorry I said those horribly things to you, I'm sorry I called you out on the triad thing, I'm sorry about Korra, I'm sorry about... well... everything... I'm a lousy bro ain't I?" I added.

"Of course you're a lousy bro but I would be an even more lousier bro if I wouldn't give you a shot to make it up to me. Tonight might be a good start, let's see if you have it in you to do this." he said holding out his hand, signalling for a bro-shake, I didn't hesitate and took it."

"Good let's do this." I said, placing the helmet over my head, closing the clasp and walking over to the ramp.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are sorry to report that captain of the Future Industries Fire Ferrets, Mako, will not be playing tonight. Mako has sustained a training injury and prefers to sit this one out." a messenger said trough the speakers.

I was nervously sweating like a pig now, what on earth had I gotten myself into? I never played this game! I only watched it, this was madness! I was standing on the left, Bolin in the middle as captain and Korra on the right, I leaned forward and so did Korra giving me a mischievous grin again "Nervous city boy?" she asked, her grin widening.

"Once his match is over I am going to kill you Polar girl." I joked through my gritted teeth and she let out a small laugh.

"Shush... the announcer is about to introduce us." Bolin ordered, holding his finger over his lips with his chin held high. He was loving being the team captain for once.

"Yes sir!" Korra and I said in unison.

A light was focused on us as the ramp began moving towards the field.

"INTROOOOODUCING ... THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS!" the ring announcer shouted at the top of lungs as usual.

The ramp arrived and we stepped off it onto the field. The light focused on Korra "Avatar Korra! Representing the Southern Water Tribe in the position of waterbender!" he yelled and Korra received a standing ovation from the crowd, she pumped both her fists in the air which sends the crowd even more over the edge.

The light switched from her to me "Replacing team captain Mako, Rokoyu Fire! Representing the United Republic of Nations in the position of firebender!"

_"Well that's not exactly a lie is it now, I am a firebender, only I'm still stuck in the damn closet."_

I gave the crowd a simple wave but I didn't get a large applause, only some mild clapping and the occasional boo. I stare at my usual spot in the VIP box and both Asami and Roku are on the balcony, I could hear him shouting something "GO DAD! YOU CAN DO THIS!" he yelled and it gave me a bit of confidence. Still I feared I was going to see that drink beneath me really fast, not to mention Asami looked really confused not seeing Mako playing right now.

The light refocused on Bolin this time. "Team captain Bolin! Representing the United Republic of Nations in the position of eathbender!" the presenter yelled and the people give him another standing ovation _"Really? Him but not me?" _ I thought to myself as the light switches over to the other side.

"INTROOOOODUCING ... THE BAU LING BUZZARD WASPS!" The announcer yelled.

_"Oh shit, I completely forgot, we are playing my favourite team. Of course I couldn't catch a break on that one either." _I thought to myself as my idols names are being exclaimed trough the arena.

The big lights go back on and we take our places at the centre of the court. I swallowed one last lump in my throat and got into a basic stance _"Kill me now."_ I thought to myself as the bell went off.

"Round 1!"

An array of fire, earth and water strikes are immediately directed at me. I'm the rookie and the Wasps know it so they wanted a quick knockout. I used one of the dodging moves taught to me by Amon and jump upwards, swinging around my own axel while dodging the attacks without effort. They try again and this time I was too slow with the jump, the triple impact causes me to be instantly blown back to zone three, rolling over the field. I narrowly avoided falling in the drink. Korra and Bolin weren't having much luck either as they are both knocked back to zone two, handing the wasps zone one. It was clear that missing the element of fire was hurting our game. I tried to stay cool like Mako but this was all a bit overwhelming. With the pain I'm currently in, I'm unable to focus on both the enemy as well as my teammates positions on the field.

_"Oh crap, this isn't going well... maybe I should just use my fire jab, come clean, come out of that stupid closet..."_

Since I was in the last zone, the wasps once again concentrate their attacks on me, a fire and earth combo this time. I swirled from left to right to dodge it. Then out of nowhere Bolin suddenly takes an earth disk to the stomach and quickly wobbled to the edge of the field, puking out his dozen bowls of noodles that he inhaled earlier that day. This was found to be hilarious to the amusement of the crowd but it wasn't good for the team as it caused a line fault, sending Bolin to join me in zone 3 and giving me less space to work my magic.

I took my eye off the wasps for a second to see what Korra was doing and a water strike hits me in response to my lapse in concentration. I lean forward in a futile attempt to stay on the field but I was already standing on the edge of the field and the law of balance took over. I waved my arms repeatedly to rebalance myself but to no avail. I fell, sending me to the pool with a large splash.

As I resurfaced I quickly looked up to see if anyone else is joining me but thankfully the bell goes off and I know we were still safe, at least for a while. I lifted myself out of the water and stepped onto the lift, it immediately raised back to the field level. Bolin and Korra where still panting for air as I step back onto the field.

"I'm making a fool out of myself." I grumbled, feeling dejected as I joined them.

"Hey, you are trying your best, any fool can see that. Your first dodge in the air was fantastic for instance, the crowd _oohed_ at that one. You gotta teach us how to do that one day." Korra said, placing a hand on my shoulder and nothing but confidence in her eyes. "All we gotta do is have some faith in ourselves."

"Yeah, we still can do his." Bolin agreed, confident as well in the team's chances of victory.

We stepped back to the centre of the field and took our positions once more.

"Round two!"

The bell goes off and the game recommences, this time around the attacks are more evenly divided and I face off with the firebender. It took only seconds before I was ducking and weaving right and left to keep him at range. It seems to be working and I gain a bit of confidence but it is shattered as I unintentionally bump into Bolin sending him to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouted as he got back on his feet with his back towards the Wasps. Having lost our focus, the Wasps waterbender smells an opportunity before bending a water strike at him.

"Bo watch out!" I shouted but it was too late, it connected with his backside and he was sent tumbling over the field, I had to jump up myself to dodge the bulky earthbender as he rolls over into the drink. Korra took a double fire and earth disk combo hit to my left and was blown back to zone three. The firebender reengages her and she takes another hit, sending her into the pool.

That left me in zone one, facing three professional pro-benders. They all grinned at me as by that time realized I was a nonbender, unable to fight back. At least that's what they thought who I was, a quick gaze over my shoulder and I see Bolin and Korra rising on the lift, looking mightily concerned "Let's finish this, this freak can't bend!" the firebender noted and her teammates nodded their heads in agreement.

I closed my eyes _"I can't believe I once supported these guys..." _I thought to myself and took a decision I hoped I wouldn't come to regret, if I was to survive this match I was going to need my fire.

_"You know what?! Fuck Amon! Fuck the Equalists! This is for you all those people that believe in me, that love me, that want to be with me! This is for dad, mom, Aki, Roku, Daskana, Anna, Korra, Mako and Bolin. It's time to come out of that closet!" _My mind shouted to myself. It was time to fight back and fight till the bitter end!

I got into the basic firebender stance and clenched my fists, waiting for them to make up their minds. The earhtbender suddenly slammed his foot on the ground and bends a disk at me, I dodge it with a somersault and as I get back on my feet I jab several fireballs at him. He did not expect that at all, he doesn't even attempt to dodge and it send him trough the zones into the pool. The other two eye each other confused and I smirked at them. "Not so easy after all huh?" I said, giving the female firebender a wink and they quickly reengage me. I did an impressive display of athletics by cartwheeling to the left and send two more fire jabs at the firebender and she too was sent over into the drink.

_"Two down, one more to go! You insulted the wrong Rokoyu bitch!"_

The waterbender though lands a strike and I'm pushed back to zone two just as the bell goes off, making all my efforts worthless. The crowd was silenced by my sudden use of fire, only Shinobi was still going at it.

"Flameo Hotman! Did you see those dodges folks? Rarely have I seen a man move like that! Not to mention Rokoyu Fire finally seems to have ignited his inner flame. It's a shame he narrowly lost round two, he is making quite the impact on this game so far, keeping the Fire Ferrets alive, if only just." the legendary radio man said.

I turned around to see Bolin and Korra run onto the field, both with a confused look on their face.

_"Time to face the music!" _I thought to myself.

"Was that... actually fire? Not some kind of trick?" Bolin asked, waving his hand at the Wasps and the burns on their uniform.

"What the hell? You're an actual firebender?" Korra asked almost at the same time. "Why in spirits name haven't you told us, why have you kept this a secret for all these years to your own friends?"

"Guys I can answer your questions later but yes, that was actual firebending. I couldn't face the three of them without it." I said making a fire in the palm of my hand "Also yes Korra, I lied and kept this a secret but not for years, more like three weeks or so. I can't do it anymore, I want to be who I really am and no longer hide behind a facade of lies. I'm an... I'm an E... E... a late groomer."

As the adrenaline died down a bit I came to the conclusion I couldn't come clean on the whole line, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, especially not in front of such a large audience that could overhear us if one had good enough hearing. If I told them I was an Equalist now they would shun me and then I would have nowhere left to turn. Bolin signalled to the ref we wanted a time out, giving us more time to talk. A quick whistle told them they got that chance.

"No, we are going to ask questions NOW!" Korra said pointing to the field.

"I'm so sorry, about everything, this whole mess and the lies as well. Please forgive me... I'm just so confused about all of this, I lived my life as a nonbender for the good part of nineteen years and suddenly I'm shooting fire out of my fingertips." I said looking down in shame.

"Any more lies we should know about?" Bolin asked stern.

"Yes, the late grooming runs in the family... Daskana is a waterbender. I found out when I confessed my firebening to her. She herself found out about a year ago and was trained by Anna from Narook's." I said, still looking down. "I beg you, please forgive me... I don't know what I would do without you people. I know you must hate me right now."

Bolin and Korra eyed each other and let out a small sigh.

"Actually I don't hate you, I think this is so cool. A nonbender finding out he can actually bend? Must be quite an thrill no?" Korra said, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have no idea." I said, smiling at the flame in my hand "What about you Bo, how do you feel about this?"

"I think this kind of explains your weird behaviour from time to time. Dodging question, hesitating to take Roku in, reconnecting with us. It makes more sense in a way. In fact, I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you're now one of us... not that you were ever not one of us but you know what I mean..." he said.

"So you'll forgive me?" I asked nervously and Korra and Bolin stared at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Of course we do Dummy!" Bolin yelled in his usual exciting way. I was happy to finally see the old him back after so many hours of angry glares and nasty looks "Now let's destroy these Wasps." Korra said."

I dashed forward and grabbed both of them by the neck, hugging them tightly "Thank you, thank you, you have no idea how long it took me to gather the courage to come clean with this."

"All right, I... can't breathe..." Korra panted as I nearly hugged both of them to death. I felt free, free at last, finally free to drop the stiff act. I let go of them and we huddled around to come up with a strategy, we were 0-2 behind and if we wanted any chance at victory we would have to go for a knockout.

"Listen up, I've got an idea, it's risky but it's our only shot... I think." Korra said a bit uncomfortable "First we wear them down a bit, Rokoyu you're still fresh so you knock that firebender all the way back to zone three. Bolin you bend those disks as if you life depends on it and ensure that that earthbender is in zone two. I'll keep the waterbender busy in zone one, pretending he's got the upper hand. It's vital you coordinate your attacks and ensure they are on one line, I'll take it from there."

"GO FERRETS!" we shouted in unison and walked over to the centre of the field, Bolin gives the Ref a thumbs up and the bell goes off.

"Round three!"

The elements clash once again and with fire on our side this time around we aren't knocked back that fast. I kept an eye on Bolin to see how he is doing and he pushed back the earthbender into zone two according to plan. Another quick cartwheel from me followed by three quick jabs send the firebender girl over to zone two as well but that's not where we want them, from my left I spotted a disk coming my way. I prepared to firejab at it but Korra intervenes, jumping in front of me, creating a water wall to stop it in its tracks. The situation was perfect, with her in front of me the firebender could never get a good reading on me. I ran forward jumping up, swirling over my own axel again by placing my hands on her shoulders. I bended a large fire ball with my right foot and send it towards the firebender who was startled to say the least. It connects and she is knocked back over to zone three. The wasps were perfectly aligned in a row thanks to that hit.

Korra doesn't hesitate and bends a large stream of water around her, charging it up and with one fluent motion it swirls towards the perfectly placed Wasps who were pushed over like a set of pins and took a team dive into the pool.

The crowd went silent again as only Shinobi continued on his commenting "It's the big kibosh! What a knockout! What an unbelievable effort here by the Fire Ferrets and their makeshift firebender! What a team effort!" he exclaimed and the crowd erupted in an deafening noise.

"THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS TAKE THE SEMI-FINALS!IN A SUDDEN TURNABOUT, THE WASPS TOOK A TRIPLE FALL. ALL OF THIS THANKS TO REPLACEMENT ROKOYU FIRE SHOWING THE WASPS HIS OWN FIRE!"

We share a quick group hug and giddily jump up and down, celebrating the last minute win "That's what I'm talking about!" Bolin yelled.

"I can't believe that worked!" Korra exclaimed.

"Me neither!" I quickly joined her.

We let go of each other and waved our hands at the countless fans who were all standing up in their seats and screaming their lungs out. I couldn't believe that my last move worked, I hadn't attempted to bend fire with my feet yet but the principle was the same as with my hands. Combine it with my chi-blocker style of jumping and swirling and you got a whole new playing style.

Once the noise died down we walked over back to our booth and as we stepped off the ramp the door swung open. Asami walked into the room, supporting a still groggy looking Mako. Roku was next to them, pretending the support him as well with his stubby arms. I noticed Mako was half dressed, a mix of his street clothes along with his pro-bending uniform. He must have woken up and quickly try to put on his gear.

"You three have some serious explaining to do." Asami said annoyed as she laid Mako down on the bench. "You in particular mister firebender." she said sternly, frowning her long lashes at me. "I found Mako half passed out, half dressed in the hallway. What happened to him?" The accusation had the three of us eye each other. We were all a bit uncomfortable, scratching the back of our necks.

"Yeah! What happened and why is Rokoyu wearing my outfit?!" Mako demanded some answers.

"Long story..." Bolin sighed before beginning his rant "Let's see... Korra and Rokoyu broke up, then Korra dated me to get back at Rokoyu, Rokoyu got jealous, Rokoyu and Korra kissed after the last match getting back together but I found out, I got depressed and binged at least a dozen bowls of Narook's noodles. They came to get me for the match and I tried to punch Rokoyu but I accidently hit Mako, I made my peace with Korra there and then, then we came back here and Korra couldn't wake Mako up so we got Rokoyu to fill in for Mako. I forgave Rokoyu for stabbing me in the back, we lost round one, Korra and I were knocked in the water in round two but once we got a view of the field again this guy right here..." he said pointing his finger at me while taking in another deep breath, "... was knocking the Wasps into the pool one by one using firebending. He confessed he was actually a late groomer and naturally we forgave him for that lie as well and..." he stopped panting for air once more. "In the third round we gave the Buzzard Wasps a beating of a lifetime winning by triple knockout... I think that's about it no?" he said still panting away, looking in Korra and my own direction. Mako lifted himself up a bit, leaning on his hands.

"Wait... did you just say Rokoyu can firebend?" Mako asked groggily as he looked up at me "Prove it." he added

"Ok, no problem." Korra said, surprising everyone in the room. She grabbed me by my arm and threw me into a corner, getting into a basic stance.

"Hey what's the idea here?" I asked rather loudly.

"Everyone stand behind me." she asked the group and they quickly complied, she turned her gaze back over to me and smiled mischievously again "I've wanted to do this for some time now." she said.

"Korra, what are you plan-" I asked but I'm interrupted as she plants her open palm forward sending a fire jet my way. She put me into that corner, knowing very well I have no space to simply dodge that one. As the fire closes on me I cross my arms in front of my face and concentrate on the incoming fire, guiding it around me. She kept up the jet of fire for quite some time and it was getting mighty hot in that corner.

She kept on bending and I step forwards slowly until I reach her hand, placing my palm against it and making the fire stop "I think they get it!" I exclaimed, letting go of her hand. I quickly checked myself to see if I'm not on fire or anything and I turn around. The entire wall had been blackened due to the fire with exception of where I stood, my figure imprinted on the wall. I turn back around and bend fire around my hands. "What the hell in wrong with you? I don't know any blocking moves. I've only been training myself for a week!" I exclaimed again.

"Oh in that case, sorry but you just blocked that incoming jet didn't you?" she grinned at me. "Proof provided," she said looking at a rather shocked Mako. He got up from the bench and wobbled over to me, from the way he was looking at me I thought he was going to hurt me or something and I flinch as he lifts up his hand, placing it on my shoulder.

"From now on..." he said and I braced for impact, closing my eyes "... I want to see you every evening at seven, right here at the arena." he said with a hoarse voice.

"To do what exactly?" I said, reopening my eyes.

"Firebending training of course, it will go much faster if you have teacher." he said, holding out his hand, signalling for a bro shake. I didn't hesitate and took it.

"Thanks Mako, you don't know how much that means to me."

"No problem, you're my friend Rokoyu and you went through the trouble of exposing yourself so we could stay in the tournament. It's the least I can do to repay the debt."

"There is no debt Mako, as long as you forgive me for lying about it I'm more than happy." I said and he nodded his head. I let go of his hand and took a look at my little firebender, who had secluded himself a bit, leaning up against a railing.

"Hey kiddo, what did you think about the match huh?" I asked him as I joined him against the railing. He got off of it and kicked my shin really hard.

"Aww, my leg, what was that for?" I asked, pinking my eyes at him.

"You could have bended in the first round too, you made this a whole lot more difficult dad." he said and the group busted into laughter, including me. I lifted him onto my arm and he steadied himself quickly.

"And what about the rest, not bad for a rookie no?"

"Average dad, really average. Poor execution of your firebending too." he said through his teeth and once again the group busted into laughter.

Bolin swung his arms around mine and Korra's neck "So I was thinking, let's go get a drink, let's celebrate all of this," he said while holding up his fists in victory. "Team mates..."

"Sure, no problem, I'm game if she is." I replied and Korra gave me a crooked smile back

"Ohhhh, I'm definitely game." she said and we looked at Mako and Asami.

"No, he needs to rest." Asami said, patting Mako's shoulder. He wanted to protest but let out a sigh instead.

"She's probably right." he said pouting his lips. Though something told me in the back of my mind that he'd get a lot more than just 'rest' with only Asami around.

We nodded our heads at the couple and went to the locker rooms to get changed back into our normal digs and answering some quick questions for the press. That made me uncomfortable as I knew the next morning a certain masked revolutionary was going to spit his morning tea back out. We agreed to meet at Xing's later that evening as I went home to put Roku to sleep.

_"No more Equalist duties for me."_ I thought to myself as I left the arena.

I couldn't have been more wrong...

...

_Narook's Noodle Restaurant, one hour earlier..._

"THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS TAKE THE SEMI FINALS!"

That bit of chatter on the radio had everyone in the restaurant up in arms, cheering and hollering in joy as it meant that everyone would be getting half off their final price tomorrow. It wasn't easy convincing Narook to throw his lot in with the Fire Ferrets, but it was nothing that Anna and I couldn't handle. A pout here, a bit of persuasion there and we got ourselves as...little sponsors of sorts. The word of mouth kind that spread news fast. Even Councilman Tenzin and his family were here, chatting up about how Korra was finally coming around in her bending with her finishing move.

What was even better though was HOW they had won the match. It was one thing for a triple knockout to happen. The more amazing part had been my brother finally being decisive about something for once. Everyone had been silent when the second round had gotten off to a near disastrous end but Rokoyu finally broke his silent vow on his bending and used it to turn the tides.

As a sister, I couldn't be more proud of him and Anna agreed. Though that 'agreement' was a bit of a huffed pout that was easily turned into a smile with a kiss but the important thing was that she was finally turning around on her opinion of him. That was all that mattered to me.

"Good job Big Brother..."

...

_Hidden Equalist Hideout, One Hour Earlier..._

"THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERRETS TAKE THE SEMI-FINALS!"

The chatter on the radio no longer caught my interest. I knew that within the next hour I'd have not only my lieutenant banging on my door demanding answers, but Hiroshi Sato shouting trough the phone as well. For one of their most sacred members to have bending of all things in our Equalist NONBENDING movement. Well, that would take quite a bit of persuasion to convince them that this could be used to our advantage.

Indeed, I had many new plans for my successor now that he had finally shown a deeper resolve that I had not gleamed from him in weeks. I knew something was off with the questions Rokoyu had asked me and the books he had gotten from me. Still, it was never outside of the realm of possibility. After all...

I knew nobody would dare enter my chambers without permission so with little hesitation I took the time to take off my mask for once and opened a secret compartment in one of my desk drawers. Inside laid a few knick knacks of sorts. Momentos of my old life before I had become the leader of the Equalist movement. It was all very old and very odd considering the background story I spun to gain the admiration of my followers. Indeed it was rather damning evidence but there were things even I couldn't throw away.

Then I found what I was looking for. A weathered old picture, showing three children smiling in the middle of the snow, two boys and one girl. My fingers gently brushed over the picture, easily remembering where it was taken and by whom. Every time I ever felt as if my old self was taking over, I'd look at this picture and be reminded of what I was fighting for and how weak I was back then. After staring at it a small while, I placed everything back where it was and slipped my mask back on. The time for self-reminiscing was over.

"I wish it never would have come to this Rokoyu. Though I made a promise and a promise I shall keep...I can now no longer ensure that you'll make it out of my plans in one piece." I whispered into the darkness.

It was time to make the next move...


	21. Pressure

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**So time for an update I think. Once again many thanks to Cloud link zero for his assistance!**

**This week things get rolling again. Rokoyu is finally free from his Equalist duties...or so he thought...**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! **

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXI**

**PRESSURE**

"_**The surest way to corrupt a youth is to instruct him to hold in higher esteem those who think alike than those who think differently."**_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

I finally woke up in what seemed like an eternity worth of sleep and immediately felt a massive headache popping up. I couldn't open my eyes as they were too sticky from having slept in too long. I also felt something was lying on top of me...something that was slowly moving up and down so it had to be a human being.

I moved my hands upwards from my belly to my chest, rubbing along whatever was lying on top of me. I felt two sets of bumps stopping me in my tracks and recognized what two bumps where. I got worried and for good reason as panic started to bloom up in my chest since getting drunk is only one half of the problem I get when I drink alcohol.

_"Oh no... it's happened again." _I thought to myself as I felt my stomach twisting in disgust with myself _"Korra is going to kill me for this... you stupid ass...HOLE!"_

Our limbs where entangled and this person's hand was fully pressed onto my face. I had to shuffle my body a bit along with gently pulling at the limb to get it off. It gave me a bit more room to breathe so I could focus on the rest of the mystery person. I brought a hand up from the bumps and I rubbed my eyes so I could finally get a better look of the girl on top of me. I tilted my head slightly upward and although the sight was a bit blurry and that headache was still pounding trough my head I let out one big sigh of relief.

It was Korra! I had no trouble recognizing that beautiful face and that long chocolate brown hair of hers. She was asleep but a peaceful sleep would be the last thing I would call it as she was snoring heavily. Every exhale send a vibration trough my rib cage.

_"Finally the spirits have taken pity on me. It's her and not some stupid broad I don't know. PRAISE THE SPIRITS!"_

That headache though! Why did it have to hurt so much. I tried remembering what the hell happened the night before and certain flashes came back but the full picture it was most definitely not. The joys of short term memory loss due to being drunk were against me this time.

_"Alright, focus idiot. We won the semi-finals, I know that much. We met up to celebrate and celebrate we did. Oh shit the booze... so much booze... but what happened to Bolin? We didn't feed him drunk did we?"_

The thought alone shook me to my core. Mako would kill us if that was the case. In Republic City you need to be 17 before you're legally allowed to consume alcohol and Bo was only 16...

I quickly gave Korra a firm shake and she groggily lifted her head up, looking up at me with a set of confused blue eyes. She grabbed her head as she too must have felt a massive throbbing headache pop up.

"Good morning... although good would be the last thing I would call it." I groggily said with a voice so hoarse you could barely make out the syllables.

"Stop talking, it hurts to much." Korra whispered back and it send a smile on my face to see her equally struggling with a hangover. She opened her eyes again and looked down at my bare chest "We didn't... you know..."

"I have no idea. I hoped you had an answer to that particular question. I don't even know how we made it back here." I retorted with a concerned voice. I mean if we did do _it_ again and if none of us were particular sober it might have been unprotected. Not the best thing to do considering I already had a kid that way. Plus she was the Avatar and the records of what happens to an Avatar during pregnancy were never found, probably for good reason.

She placed two hands next to my face and lifted herself up a bit, letting her chest became more visible and I noticed she still had her bindings on. I took a quick peek down below as well and the bindings where still intact there as well. That told me everything I needed to know.

"Ah, bingo! I think we have nothing to worry about. If we had sex last night I would have made sure those..." I pointed towards her breasts, "... would have seen the daylight. Drunk or not." I laughed and this caused another massive spike to race trough my head. "Oh spirits this is a big one." I said seemingly to myself, placing my hands over my head in a futile attempt to make it all go away.

"Tell me about it. I feel like my head is going to explode. How much did we drink last night?" Korra asked as she rolled off of me to my right.

"I only remember we started mixing drinks up and that's where it went wrong I guess. More importantly... what happened to Bolin?" I asked with concern in my voice. Korra's eyes go wide as she realizes we were down a person. They go from right to left as she mulled things over, trying to remember what happend last night.

"He left before us... that I remember. I think he had a couple of soda's so we are safe on that front... WAIT... that little bastard laughed at us!" she exclaimed and I grabbed my head again due to the loud nature of her voice.

"What did he do then?" I asked, diving my face into my pillow to get the noise to go down.

"He did nothing. It was us that did the ridiculousness. I think we danced on a table completely drunk, singing a Water Tribe children's song."

"Oh no, anything but that. Why that particular humiliation of all things? Bolin isn't going to let us hear the end of this for weeks." I chuckled and talking about Bolin sends a difficult question trough the back of my mind. I turned on my right side and looked straight at her but she wasn't returning the stare. Preferring to gaze at the ceiling "Say... you and Bolin, you didn't happen to... you know... _do the thing_."

She didn't move a single muscle, only her left eye turned away from the ceiling down towards me. You could say the way she was looking at me made my hair stand on end "_Okayyy_, stupid question." I uncomfortably noted in an attempt to work myself out of this one. Suddenly her mouth turned into a wicked smile and she quickly rolled back on top of me and pressed down her lips onto mine.

"I love it when you're jealous like that." she said.

Relieved that stupid question didn't backfire on me like it would normally do I did not hesitate and returned the kiss. She forced her tongue inside and takes full control of the action. Even though my head was still throbbing heavily I felt myself getting hard down below due to the intoxicating kiss she's giving me. Never mind the fact that we had booze morning breath.

As she breaks away she leaves me gasping for air. I felt my cheeks go warm and no doubt I was blushing like a tomato by now.

"You told me practice makes perfect right? Well Bolin and I had a lot of practice," she announced with a smug look on hers face. "That is as far as it went between us... though I accidently did see him butt naked in the shower back at the arena... and I definitely liked what I saw. He's got some serious merchandise. You gotta step it up Fire." she playfully added that last sentence, sending me over the top completely. I thought I was good at reading her but she was even better at playing my buttons.

Before I could form a snappy comeback she once again pressed her lips down onto mine and the build up of jealousy died as soon as it came. She rubbed one of her legs up against my scrotum and I felt myself get even harder.

"Let's enjoy this hangover together then." I said gasping for air. We shared several passionate kisses when I feel the urge of getting something off my chest.

"You know. I haven't thanked you yet for what you did yesterday."

"What exactly did I do that needs to be thanked city boy." she playfully said while biting her lip.

"When that ref told me I couldn't play because I was a nonbender. You stepped in and defended me. No one has ever done that for me before. Now of course I knew I was actually a bender but it's the principle behind what you did that counts. I don't feel like a bender, deep down I'm still that defenceless nonbender and I probably always will feel like that."

"Well I'm the Avatar. I'm here to serve everyone. That includes nonbenders. Besides... you and I both know you don't need bending. You aren't _'defenceless' _at all." she said grabbing my hands and pinning the behind me "You know you look cute when you look so miserable."

"Well you don't look so bad either when you look like you got stuck under a tram." I playfully shot back and with one swift flip I'm the one on top. Diving into her neck and leaving a trail of kisses down towards her biddings. I make short work of the wrappings and cup her full caramel breasts with my hands. "All mine," I said as I dove my face in between those beautiful twins and their chocolate drop nipples. I leave another trail of kisses in between her cleavage which sends a shiver down her spine as her back arches upwards.

Suddenly she grabbed a good pluck of my hair and forced me to look up at her "You feel ready to go right now big boy 'cause my head is exploding right now. Let's just go for a quick one." she said with a mischievous grin as she pulled a condom from my drawer.

_"Ok, no foreplay." _I thought to myself.

I had no issues with that and pulled her closer to me. I pulled down my sleeping shorts and removed her lower bindings with one swift yank. She ripped the packaging of the condom open with her teeth and unrolled it over my rod. I leaned down and guided myself towards her nether lips and quickly parted them. She let out a soft moan as she grips the sheets next to her. I knew she was still new at this so I didn't immediately go full speed and kept it gentle at a relatively normal pace. It felt really good, it actually felt like proper lovemaking. It was nothing forced like our first time because let's face it; That was more her wish then it was mine at the time.

This time is different though. I'm a free man now and I can be who I really am. I don't have to follow restrictions any more. I can do as I please. I leaned down while continuing the rocking motion and force my tongue into her mouth again, wrapping my arms around her. Fully appreciating every soft moan and cry of joy. So far this was great despite the fact both of us were still worn out from our little drinking party the night before.

The moment is totally ruined though when out of nowhere the door swung open and Daskana and Anna come bursting in with two trays of food. Caught completely off guard Korra pushed me off of her. I fell out of the bed with a large grunt and she quickly rolled out of it as well and lands on top of me. She threw some sheets over us to cover us up.

We eye each other in shock and take a peek over the edge of the bed to see two flabbergasted girls staring at the doorway.

"Did we just actually see that?" Anna asked an equally shocked Daskana.

"I just saw my brother having sex. I will never get that image out of my head. It is burned onto my retina for the rest of my life." Daskana said as she shivered in place.

"Did you not hear us before you opened the door?!" I almost shouted that one out but I held my head with a grimace as the noise increase made it hurt.

"Sorry." Korra muttered embarrassed next to me under the sheets.

"Euhm. W-we'll leave the breakfast on the floor. You can come and collect it when... w-whenever you two finish whatever it was you two were doing." Anna said uncomfortable and stuttering her words. The duo quickly left the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Oh spirits that was embarrassing." I said with my hands in my hair.

"Yeah. Next time you feel horny please make sure the door is locked!" Korra exclaimed with her cheeks still burning red.

"Well my mood is ruined." I said as I got back on my feet. Looking down confirmed my little Fire sputtered out, causing me to sigh before I held out my hand. She grabbed it and pushed me back onto the bed after she got up.

We both put on a couple of pieces of clothing and got started on breakfast.

"What's this?" Korra asked as she held up a glass of green juice.

"That's one of Daskana's brews. Drink that. It'll help with the hangover. Just don't focus on the taste." I explained while taking a sniff from the nasty liquid substance.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. We clinked our glasses and both drank it out in one swift go. Korra's face scrunched together as she properly tastes the stuff.

"What on earth is that stuff?" she said as she quickly drank some fresh juice to wash away the stuff.

"Frankly I don't even want to know. It works. I warned you though." I said in response.

We ate the rest of our breakfast and talked a bit about the night before and how we had won that match in the final minutes. Then she came up with a not so good announcement.

"You're coming with me to Air Temple Island today. I intend on playing open card with Tenzin on all fronts from now on. He knows something is up and he has the right to know."

"Are you sure about that? I thought you didn't want him to know anything."

"Well I've given it a good bit of thinking over and I think this is the way forward. After my little showdown on Aang Memorial Island he was the first on scene to comfort me after my breakdown."

"You had a breakdown after that?" I announced shocked. I remembered very well what had happened that night. How I had almost fried her in revenge for nearly killing me. I brought my hands up to my hair and looked down in shame for being partly responsible for that breakdown.

"Hey... is something wrong?" Korra suddenly said, bringing me back to reality.

"No, no. Everything is fine. Just worried about you is all." I said as I turned away to wipe a couple of tears that had welled up in my eyes.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence as my guilt continued to pressure me. Perhaps it was now the best time to come clean? I didn't have an answer to that particular question so I decided against it. We got ready for our little trip over to Air Temple Island, making sure to clean ourselves up properly first. As we left the bedroom I spotted my sister was cutting out countless front pages of newspapers and was trying to decide which one to frame.

"How about this one?" she asked Roku who was helping her. She held out the front page of the Daily Republic. Ironically my own newspaper.

The title read: "Fire saves Fire Ferrets" and the picture was simply amazing. It was an action shot where Korra was charging up the water around her and I was standing upside down on her shoulders, charging up the fire around my right foot.

"Well that photographer was definitely in the right place at the right time. I don't like it though that they are giving me that much credit. Korra was the one who got the triple knockout. She should be on the top spot."

"Aah, I guess it has to do with the fact you're a rookie. That was the bit that impressed them the most. Remember you did almost achieve a triple knockout yourself in round 2." Korra intervened, "I'd pick that one. Great photo too." she said pointing at the one Daskana was holding up.

"Okay this one it is." She agreed, placing it inside the frame and closing it up. Anna hit a nail into the wall nearly and soon the newspaper featured proudly in the living room.

Korra kept herself a bit to the side and suddenly came out of the kitchen with a mischievous smile on her face. She was up for a game but what her plan was I could not tell. She slowly sneaked up on Daskana and when my sister turned around Korra revealed a blob of water behind her back "Daskana! Think fast!" Korra yelled as she threw the water at Daskana. Although my sister had been caught by surprise by the sudden attack she quickly held out her hands and turned the blob of water into a snowball before guiding it back into Korra's face.

This to amusement of Roku, Anna and myself as we all burst into laughter.

"How... how did you know I can waterbend?" Daskana asked confused as she turned the snow back to water and guided it into a nearby sink. Korra raised one brow and turned her gaze over towards me. Daskana followed that motion and picked up on what Korra was trying to tell her.

"I see... We'll it was about time the Fire siblings finally showed the world what they are capable off. I'm so happy you finally decided to do something decisive Rokoyu. I'm proud of you."

I shared that sentiment. Deep down I hoped that somewhere in the spirit world a couple of parents were equally proud of me. They had to be.

"Well I'm proud of you too Daskana." I said with pride in my voice.

We all talked a bit about that match and how the people in the restaurant had gone mad when we had achieved the knockout. And how Narook's mouth had dropped onto the counter when he realized he was going to have to give people half price off the next day...well today rather. Still at least it would bring in good business.

Eventually Daskana and Anna left for the park with Roku while Korra and I took off for Air Temple Island. Strolling through the streets of Downtown Republic City incognito under a hood like when Korra had just arrived and didn't want to be recognized. Now that I had won a match I played people were going to recognize me as well.

Letting her inner circle know she was in a relationship was suddenly fine but the press was still a big no go. I shared that sentiment. I didn't need all of that smeared out in the press. Imagine if they go digging in things that didn't need digging in. I hadn't forgotten Tarrlok's task force had a file on me. A file that was waiting to be updated.

We walked over to the ferry of the island when suddenly we accidently bumped into a trio of pro-benders. Not the kind you want to run into...

The White Falls Wolfbat with their captain Tahno...

He was a rat of a man and I knew he already had a rivalry with Korra. No doubt he was about to drive it further as we passed by trying to ignore them. He inhaled deeply and let out an expression of disgust as Korra and I passed by him. The trio was leaning up against a wall, arms crossed and generally trying to look intimidating.

"Ooh, phew! You boys smell something here? Wait... I know what that is. Yeah, that's the scent of losers." he said and Korra stopped dead in her tracks. I give her a nudge to keep going but to no avail. She was too stubborn to let this one slip. She turned towards him and looked at him with hate and disdain. "We'll see you in the finals pretty boy. Then we'll know who the losers _really _are." she said clenching her fists.

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." he sarcastically noted and Korra stepped forward preparing to strike him. I quickly grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Korra no! If you hit him the team is out of the championship and this rat will be champion." I said and luckily she backed down but happy about it she was not as she stomped away from trio.

I sighed and walked after her but it would appear the Wolfbat was not quite finished "Hey filth!" he yelled at me and I slowly turn around, keeping my face blank. "Yeah I'm talking to you. You're that nonbender right? The freak that suddenly started shooting fire out of his fingertips?"

"Yeah that's me. What about it?" I coldly asked, ignoring his insults. This pale motherfucker was getting on my nerves. I could see why Korra disliked him so much. He was so full of himself that I'm amazed he could pull his head out of his ass.

"Nothing, just letting you know how lowly I think about your kind. 'cause no matter how much you learn, no matter how much you practice it doesn't change a thing. You will always remain a stupid lowly nonbender," he said as he came closer and we were almost nose to nose.

I pouted my lips and nodded my head as if I was impressed by what he had just said. Then I snorted my nose and gathered the snot in my mouth. I spat it out on his pristine shoes. This angered him and his two teammates had to stop him from lashing out against me.

I pretended to turn around but swirled around fast. I decked him there and then as his friends fell down into the snow along with him. When Tahno regained his surroundings he finally lost his complete cool. "THAT'S IT THE FERRETS ARE OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs but I disagreed so I waved my finger in front of him from left to right, treating him like a child.

"No they're not. I might have played once for them but that was a one time replacement. I'm not going to play in the championship match stupid. Good luck trying to convince the ref to ban the Firret's for this. I'm sure Asami Sato will make confetti from any case you come up with." I arrogantly announce with a smug look on my face. Spirits it had felt good to put that smug son of a bitch in his place.

"Now if you have anything else to discuss Avatar Korra and I have another engagement. It was nice meeting you _loser_." I smirked at him and left the three of them in the snow.

Korra had noticed I hadn't followed her and was watching with her mouth wide open. "Not fair! You tell me not to hit him and then you go and do it yourself. I want to hit him too," she said pouting her lips playfully.

"No problem, you get to hit him plenty of times next Wednesday." I chuckle as I grab her hand and we continue our way over to the Air Temple. We narrowly caught the ferry and arrived on the island. We ascended the long stairs to the upper levels. Well more like _I_ ascended the stairs because Korra used the snow around her to create a water spout and lift herself up without even breaking a sweat.

As I arrived at the top panting she's grinning broadly at me. "You've got to teach me how to do that with Firebending one day," I said placing my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Firebending doesn't have a spout form. Only water and air do." she said and she probably knew better than anyone being skilled in three elements.

"Well that's just my luck then." I said as from a distance I could see a clearly disgruntled Tenzin charging towards us. I grab her hand again and give her a confident nod. This was going to be highly unpleasant. After all, Tenzin was not only a dad...he was a politician and a philosopher. Which meant I had better make things damn convincing.

"Korra where have you been? You didn't come home last night. We've all been worried sick!" He raised his voice as he drew closer. " For all we could have known you could have been kidnapped by the Equalists! You have to be more careful Korra!" This time he had almost shouted the words out.

"I was safe Tenzin. I stayed over at Rokoyu's place after the match yesterday." she admitted with a small voice like a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Again? What is the reason you stay over at his place and not the bending arena?"

We both eyed him blankly and then turned to each other and looked down at our entangled hand. We looked up at Tenzin again and he had finally caught onto the act.

"I see... young love... well I'm not your father Korra so I don't have a say on the matter but I must imply you to be always safe when... when... well you both are old enough to know what I mean... _I hope_." he whispered that last part and it would seem he accepted our coming out more easily than expected. I could feel that was a big relief for Korra.

"Though mister Fire I don't take kindly to liars and it would seem you have done plenty of that. You came here for advice some weeks ago and must admit that your little revelation from last night plays into that nicely. You unblocked your own firebending didn't you?"

I nodded my head at the airbending Master and Korra seemed a bit confused. "What do you mean he came for advice?" she asked her master and he once again turned to me.

"He used meditation to open his chi points and Fire Chakra. He can't fool me, this didn't just happen on accident Korra." Tenzin said and Korra turned towards me.

"Is that true Rokoyu?"

"Yes but I never lied about that. I told you I've only been in self-training for about a week or so. It took me two weeks of daily meditation and some hard experiences to be where I am now. You found the book Tenzin advised me to get and I didn't lie about it. I only said it was light reading. Which in truth it was."

"That's true Tenzin. You can trust him. His big secret is out. He's my boyfriend and I want him around. He's going to need all the guidance he can get."

_"Oh, I have more secrets Korra. I hope you'll never find out about them but that would be nothing short of a miracle." _I mentally added to her words.

Tenzin inspected me from top to toe and finally gave his blessing. "Okay but one toe out of line and he doesn't set a foot on my island again. Understood Rokoyu?"

I nodded my head humbly and gave him the Fire Nation salute like during our first meeting. "I thank you master Tenzin."

"Good now Korra we are going to run the airbending gates again today to get you back in shspe. I recognize a hangover when I see one." he said narrowing his eyes at Korra and her face turned red instantly.

"Wait? How did you-" she asked but was cut off by Tenzin.

"I was young once to you know." Tenzin replied with a smile on his face.

The next hour or so I watched Korra wave trough the gates countless times with the airbending kids. After the exercise I was invited for lunch and I accepted their offer though I must admit I did miss the meat as we were served a vegetarian meal. We were all enjoying the food when suddenly an air acolyte walked in and interrupted the moment.

"There is a telephone call for Mister Fire from his sister." she said and I wondered why on earth she would call me here.

_"Must be serious... I hope nothing is wrong with Roku!" _I thought to myself as I got up from their low dinner table. I followed the Air Acolyte to a small hallway where she handed me the horn. I waited until she was gone and there was nobody near me before answering.

"Daskana what's wrong? Is everything fine with Roku?" I whispered concerned.

"Roku is fine but Rokoyu! I just got a phone call from _them!_" she shouted trough the line and I had to hold the horn away from my ear due to the loudness of her voice.

My heart skipped a beat. I had been so naive in thinking this was all going to blow over as if nothing had happened.

"What did they want?" I whispered again but with seriousness in my voice. I constantly looked around to inspect if I was still alone. You could say I was scared to death. I was in the private quarters of one of the most powerful men in the city after all.

"They had a message for you: _'The fish have assembled in the barrel, the schoolmaster wishes to speak to his student and review his test scores. Area 31'_." she said with genuine fear in her voice "You're not going are you? We are free of them now Rokoyu just ignore this!"

"I...I..." I mumbled as I was unsure what to say or even do.

"Don't you even dare to hesitate! You are not going! It's obviously a trap to smoke you out!" she shouted again and once again I have to keep the horn away to protect my hearing.

"I'm going. Take care of Roku for me if something goes wrong. Daskana they know where we live...I have to do this," I told her, making my decision before I planted the horn down. I turned around but bumped into something.

"Where are you going?" Ikki asked curiously "And who is Roku?"

"I'm afraid that's none of you business Ikki." I snorted at the little airbender.

"But daddy told you not to lie anymore so if you don't tell me I will tell him you're hiding things again."

I sighed and leaned down. "If you do that I will tell your dad you've been eavesdropping on people again. So you stay quiet and I will stay quiet as well. You obviously know how this game works."

The little kid narrowed her eyes at me, her blackmail evaporating like smoke. "Oh you're good at this," Ikki pouted and left to go back to the dining room. If he wasn't interested in that water tribe girl I would think she would be a good match for Roku. They would get along swimmingly. That was when I noticed she was leaving and I quickly followed her before I was forced to make up a stupid excuse to leave early. This was much to Korra's annoyance but I asked her to come to the arena that night for my first firebending lesson. That cheered her up again, no doubt because I'd look like a fool going against Mako.

I left the island and realized that the chances of this being a trap were big. It was plain stupid to go but somewhere deep inside of me I knew Amon would never let it come to that. I don't know why but he always seemed to have my back. I had called him out about it on Aang Memorial Island but he hadn't answered and I hadn't seen him again.

Then again this could be the perfect opportunity to cut my ties with them. I could threaten them to go to the police and expose the whole thing if they didn't leave me alone. It was a long shot but it was definitely worth a try.

I arrived at the harbour apartment and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. There were loud footsteps coming from the inside and the rather large guard from the warehouse opened the door. Unlike other days though I don't receive a large smile but more or less an angry glare.

I was sweating like a pig but I had decided to use my stiff wall against the leadership. Basically use the Rokoyu Amon created against him. I entered confidently with large footsteps and a smile on my face as the big guard went outside.

Hiroshi, Quang and Amon where sitting behind a large dinner table with one single seat placed in front of it. I immediately recognized this was going to be some sort of interrogation. I also noticed the blinds had been closed and a rather bright flashlight was turned onto the single chair. Then I noticed that in the room next to this one there were a lot of people. I could tell due to the light escaping the room were casting several shadows from peoples feet.

_"Motherfuckers have my own unit at the ready to grab me if this conversation turns nasty. Perhaps threatening them is not going to be a realistic option." _I thought to myself as Amon stood up from his seat and signalled for me to sit down.

"Sit brother Fire. You can understand we have some questions for you." Amon said in a voice that sounded more like a command then a request so I did as I was told. Hiroshi and Quang both looked mighty angry but Amon still seemed to have his emotions in check. I just grinned at the other two, an act that send Hiroshi over the top.

"You traitor! Why did you hide from us you were a filthy bender!" Hiroshi spat out and I could swear I felt some spit landing on my face.

"First off I am not a traitor. Secondly I am not obliged to tell you anything. I answer only to myself _and_ Amon." I said shrugging my shoulders before wiping the spit off of me.

"Why you little shit!" Hiroshi yelled again and Quang joined him. "We trusted you and now we get this shit!" he yelled as he held out a newspaper featuring me firebending at the match.

"How long have you know you filth!?" Hiroshi yelled.

"Three weeks." I smugly said and it raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean three weeks?!" Quang exclaimed. I wondered when Amon was going to cut in. Thoughout this interrogation was giving me time to prepare a bluff and I believed I had the correct one in store to turn this into my favour. At least that's what I hoped. All I had to do was survive their rain of questions.

"About a month ago I was chi blocked by one of my students. It led to serious medical complaints so I visited a healer for the first time in my life. She informed me that my chi points had been blocked and that I was a late grooming firebender. I used mediation to keep the points open and unblock the Fire Chakra. After successfully doing so I was able to firebend for the first time in my life. That event is now eight days old. In secret I trained myself and was able to quickly get the basic moves right off the bat. I successfully used them to keep my cover safe and keep the Fire Ferrets in the championship."

Mouths dropped open and Quang was the first to comment on this. "So let me get this straight. You, a chi blocker of the highest order, one of the founding members of this order purposefully chose to become a bender? THIS IS TREASON!" he shouted.

"I don't think it is." I said smugly again "As far as I'm concerned this only gives more validation towards my cover. Who on earth is going to suspect me now of being an Equalist?"

"THIS IS HERASY!" Hirsohi shouted again and Quang joined him by nodding his head "We cannot have one of our own, let alone a member of the leadership being a bender! You betrayed us Rokoyu."

This had been the moment I had been waiting for. Both of them had publicly called me traitor several times and now was the time to strike.

I got up from my seat and engulfed my arms with fire. Hiroshi and Quang got up form their seats as well. Hiroshi was ready to call in the boys and Quang charged up his sticks.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO CALL ME A TRAITOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "Have you two forgotten who introduced you to Amon?"

Both of them eyed each other and I could see it was working. They remembered it was me.

"I have gone as far as contaminating myself with the virus that is bending to serve this order and bring my mission to a good end! MY LOYALTY IS BEYOND QUESTION!" I shouted and Quang and Hiroshi eyed each other again.

Suddenly Amon stood up and placed his palms on the table "Quang... Hiroshi... Rokoyu has provided sufficient evidence I think that his loyalty still lies with us. His years of loyal service for this movement is enough for us to keep our trust in his abilities. When the time comes Rokoyu will allow me to remove his bending once more. RIGHT, Rokoyu?"

I stared straight at the masked man and I got on one knee, adding a bit of drama "I promise that once the time comes I will relinquish this power."

"Excellent. Hiroshi... Quang... out." he said and without hesitation Quang and Hiroshi marched for the door and left the room. Amon walked over to the door and knocked twice. Apparently he was signalling the special forces unit to leave. He waited until the last one was out of the room completely and turned towards me.

He slowly started walking over towards me and started clapping sarcastically. "Rokoyu that was one of the best bluffs I have ever seen."

My heart skipped a beat as he said that. He had seen right trough the act! I had no intention however of being shoved into a corner so I got up and walked towards him as well.

"Indeed but then again your bluff was equally impressive."

"Oh, I'm intrigued now." he said as we were now nose to nose.

"You still have plans for me because if you know I was bluffing then why did you neglect to inform Hiroshi and Quang? Even now you still protect me for some awkward reason that defies logic. If you truly see trough my bluff then tell me Amon... am I loyal... or not?"

His eyes fluttered "My my, you've become far more deductive then I imagined. Let me see if I got this right... you allowed your ideals to become poisoned when you discovered you could possibly become a firebender. I noticed something was off about you every time we spoke so I would constantly ask you if there was something else you were willing to tell me about. To see if you would confess it to me yourself but in the end you didn't. Then there was the moment you nearly killed the Avatar on Aang Memorial Island but you hesitated at the very last moment." he said and my eyes fluttered.

"Oh yes I saw your intentions from the darkness. It was an attempt at revenge for what happened at the training facility but when she looked at you with those freighted eyes you realized you couldn't hurt the woman you love. You had already admitted to me you had real feelings for this girls so that one was like kicking in an open door. I noticed you were very quiet on the way back to the city. This added to my suspicions and yesterday when I learned of your firebending I put the pieces together. You decided to defect that night. You are no longer loyal to me. Although your respect for me as your former master and teacher is the reason why you are here this early afternoon. Tell me Rokoyu... how spot on am I?" He curiously asked with a huffed voice that sounded quite smug.

I was speechless. He had it all figured out from the start. All the answers were right there for him to see. He was a master at reading people. How foolish of me to think I could outsmart him.

"I would say you have me pinned in a corner although you haven't yet played your master card. You told Hiroshi and Quang to leave so you could straighten me out. To bend me back onto the right path." I said with the intended pun.

"Very good... Rokoyu. I've always said you underestimate yourself and you've proven it once more. Do you wish to see my master card?" he said as his mask came close and closer to my face.

"Oh please do. I'm itching to know here." I said with a smug look on my face.

He took a step backwards and pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. "Said Rokoyu Fire hereby declares that he is the biological father of Roku Chou. The nursing staff at the Jet shelter and orphanage for homeless kids hereby declare that a blood tie test revealed that Mister Fire is indeed the father of Roku. Mister Fire will take full custody of Roku and from now on he will be named Roku Fire."

He looked up at me and I was no longer smug or arrogant. No I was shocked, angry and freighted at the same time. This was the only secret I had hoped to keep from him and I had failed miserably. I had left a paper trail and was going to pay the price for it.

"I don't think I need to continue. You put one toe out of line. One order you refuse to follow and I will take your child from you and WILL harm him if possible. Is that clear Rokoyu?" he said and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

This man had been my mentor for three years. I trusted him and now it was revealed he was willing to harm my son to keep me in line. Our bond as master and student was now officially worthless. I dashed forward with fire spitting from my arms as my emotion where taking hold of me and Amon simply grabbed my arm, bent it behind my back and slammed my face onto the table.

"You are an excellent chi blocker Rokoyu. I should know since I am the one that trained you but you are allowing your emotions to take over. You are not a worthy opponent in this state. I hope that in the coming weeks you come to realize I must make this threat to improve you. Now that I know of you bending abilities I can readjust my plans and form up a B plan."

I pulled myself together for several minutes as he let go of me and sat myself back down in the chair. I did not trust him but what else could I do. Roku's safety was on the line and all ground that I had gained was lost in one swift blow. I was back in the closet... He was now the puppet master and I was the puppet. Any hope for a safe outcome was gone. I failed Daskana, I failed Roku, I failed Korra and Tenzin. Though the biggest failure of all was the promise I made to myself. To be decisive was what I chose and now I couldn't, not with Roku's life and his bending on the line.

Amon pulled out a briefcase and revealed a rather large blueprint which he spread out over the table. He signalled me to come closer and so I did standing next to him.

"Recognize this place?" he said and I took a closer look at the designs. The more I looked at it the more I seemed to remember the layout.

"This... this is the bending arena!" I exclaimed and Amon noded his head. I immediately caught onto his devilish plan. "You intend to attack the championship match?" I asked and once again the mask went down and upwards.

"Indeed. I will not allow the Avatar to have another propaganda win like yesterday. A nonbender suddenly shooting fire from his fingers. Ridiculous... You know every peephole of this place so you can help me with access and logistics." he said and gazed over the map again.

Then next hour or so I helped him plan out his attack. I felt horrible for drawing up these plans but there was nothing I could do but keep myself in line. Even if I wanted to rip his head right from his body.

Once we were finished he guided me to the basement and into a hidden dark room. He activated the light and revealed a bare chested man strapped onto a large dentist seat. What on earth was he going to do with him?

The man was gagged but was clearly still alive and awake as he tried to pull loose but to no avail. Amon stood on one side and I on the other. He seemed very freighted and I couldn't blame him because I shared his sentiment. Then again I was not the one tied to a dentist chair with a crazy revolutionary standing over me.

"This is Nanuq. A member of the Red Monsoon triad and responsible for countless nonbenders deaths in the city. He is a waterbender and has used this unnatural power to take whatever he wants."

"Get to the point man. Why is he here?" I interrupted, pointing at the scumbag. "More importantly why am I down here?" I added another question before Amon could answer.

"Patience Rokoyu. I am getting to that." he said casually waving his hands over Nanuq.

"Many years ago after I met the spirit that gave me my powers to take away a bender's bending I experimented with the technique. As I became better and better I started studying all forms of bending so I could better take away their bending. I quickly learned that two sets of benders are capable of the same power that rest inside of me."

"A bender can do it as well?" I interrupted him but it did not faze his determination.

"Yes Rokoyu and you belong to one of those two groups. Waterbenders... more particularly those that can bloodbend _and_ firebenders."

"So you're trying to tell me you've brought me down here to..."

My stomach twisted at the thought alone.

"Yes Rokoyu. I am going to teach you how to remove bending...you WILL learn this and you WILL participate in Plan B. It's going to be the end of the line for the Avatar and her little gang of friends and it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT." The words spoken stabbed into my heart multiple times but all I could do was clench my fists and try to bear this pain I was feeling.

_"For Roku. For Roku. For my dead lover."_ I repeated over and over in my head. It was all I could do as Amon began to give off an evil laugh that echoed throughout the dimly lit room before showing me the dark secrets he had found.


	22. Aude audenda

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Thanks for the storm of reviews guys after the last update! I hope you keep enjoying this story! Again my thanks to Cloud Link Zero for beta reading!**

**In case anyone is wondering **_**"Auda Audenda"**_** is latin for **_**"Risk what has to be risked"**_

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment!  
**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXII**

**AUDE AUDENDA**

_**"Corruption is a true enemy to development"**_

_**Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj**_

* * *

"What?! Are you mad! Why? What purpose does it serve Amon?" I asked, utterly shocked at the words spewing out of his mouth. I simply could not believe my ears. This madman wanted to teach me how to remove one's bending. But why? He was the one with this unique gift. Why did he need me?

"Very simple. This Revolution will be violent. From what we have gathered about Avatar Korra so far is that she is someone who is quite determined and is willing to go to extreme lengths to achieve her goals. I fear at one point she might attempt to take my life and when she does I need someone to follow in my footsteps. I don't have children so I will have to use the next best thing."

I raised my brows "What do you mean next best thing?"

"You are my pupil. You are my greatest creation."

"I refuse to see that as the reason. If you regard me so highly? Then why threaten my child?" I asked with hatred tinged in my voice. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. Even if he was threatening Roku's safety he was still attempting to protect me every step of the way. I always knew he had taken a liking to me but this was too much. It went from nice to borderline creepy once the mentor/student link was cut.

"You really want to know do you? I would prefer to keep this for another day." he said with a much softer voice and I nodded my head.

"You tell me right now or I walk out of here and run away with my son as far as possible."

"Even if you attempt that you will fail. You know that."

"If that is the cost then I will gladly pay it."

Amon took a step forward and chuckled behind his mask "I want you to follow into my footsteps because I am not who I say I am either. Lying runs in our family Rokoyu." he said as he knocked the triad thug out cold. He removed his hood and undid the straps to his mask. I took a couple of steps backs.

_"OUR FAMILY? WHAT THE FUCK!" _I thought to myself as I hugged the wall behind me. This was getting creepier by the minute.

Amon revealed his burned face and I looked away as the horrors became visible. He then pulled out a tissue and began rubbing it in his face. To my own shock the burned scars where being wiped away.

"You fucking lied! You were not burned by a firebender!" I exclaimed as he finished off the last bits of face paint an revealed a healthy face.

I was staring at a middle aged man that I had never seen before. He had grey eyes like my mother and a firm jawline that was unmistakably familiar to mine. The longer I looked at him the more I saw a reflection myself. This shocked me to my core.

"You fucking piece of shit explain yourself!" I shouted again and Amon closed his eyes.

"My name is not Amon. My true name is Noatak..." he stopped talking for a second and chuckled again "I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

"Noatak huh? That sounds very Water Tribish." My voice was cold and distant by now. He had fucking lied to me for three years! Then again I almost lied constantly so perhaps I shouldn't judge so soon. I decided to let him tell whatever tale he had in store for me. He sat down in Lotus position and so did I.

"Many years ago a notorious bender named Yakone terrorized Republic City. He was a bloodbender of rare talent as he could bloodbend without a full moon. He used these talents to build up a massive criminal empire that outweighed anything the triads have now. He ruled over the underworld of Republic City with an iron fist. Anyone that attempted to doubt his authority met a horrible and painful death. After years of evading the law he was finally charged and found guilty due to testimonies from several witnesses brave enough to go against him. Avatar Aang, who had been adamant in catching Yakone was present at the trial. Once the verdict fell Yakone attempted to flee by bloodbending everyone in the room, he succeeded in knocking everyone out, even Aang. Ultimately he underestimated the Avatar and after a struggle in the streets his bending was permanently removed from him."

"Where is this story going? So far it is making zilch sense to me." I interrupted him and to my surprise that didn't seem to bother him.

"Patience Rokoyu. As I said he was found guilty and after his showdown he was sent to jail. He escaped though and had his facial appearance altered. Having no place left to go he went to the only place that was familiar to him. Home, or better known as: The Northeren Water Tribe. There he met the woman of his life. A young water priestess dedicated to the protection of Tui and La. Her name was Daskana."

_"This part seems awfully familiar... even the name fits the bill."_

"He married Daskana and started a new life and family with her. He decided his days as a murderous criminal were over. He had three children with this woman, two boys and one girl. I was the oldest of the litter, my brother Tarrlok came next and eventually my sister Mika was born last. Tarrlok was three years younger than me and Mika five."

"So that would make you my..."

"Uncle yes."

"That explains some things."

"My father soon realized the three of us were waterbenders."

"WHAT?!" I said as I quickly raised myself to my feet, "YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU BUILT EVERYTHING UP ON THE FACT THAT YOU WEREN'T A BENDER!"

"Rokoyu I understand this must be quite a shock for you but please calm down. Considering you kept the same thing from me I don't think you have any right to scold me for this."

"You might think that Amon... sorry _Noatak._ In my humble opinion I _do_ have that right. You were the one that contacted me remember? It was you who asked for my help to create this revolution. You fucking knew you were a bender and did it anyway. If you had told me from the start who you were all of this would have never happened and we could have had a normal life. The life I'm sure my mom, your SISTER, would have given anything to have if it meant getting her brother back."

"Yes, that is true. I will explain my reasoning later but first I need you to sit back down." Amon said with a soft voice again.

I paced the room for a couple of minutes as he continued to calm me down and eventually I found it in myself to hear the out rest of his story. I still wanted the punch him in the face for lying to me like that.

"Once my father realized this he began training Tarrlok and I. It was in these moments he revealed his narcissistic side as he demanded perfection in everything we did. The problem was that Tarrlok was a bit slower in his learning curve, this angered my father on many occasions and we always incurred his vicious wrath. I still have nightmares about it."

"Wait... what about my mother?" I asked curiously. She had confessed to me she had once been a bender back when we had spoken so this was becoming quite interesting.

"Father refused to train Mika in waterbending as that went against Northern Water Tribe tradition. Eventually Tarrlok and I did it for her behind his back and we managed to keep it hidden from him, something that still surprises me to this day. One day though my father took Tarrlok and me on a hunting trip. He revealed his true identity and began training us in bloodbending, expecting us to one day avenge him and destroy the Avatar. He took us on hunting trips every time there was a full moon and we were strictly forbidden to tell my mother or Mika. I quickly became a prodigy of the art and successfully mastered my father's psychic bloodbending by the time I was fourteen. Tarrlok was weaker though and my father was sure to pat me on the back every time to embarrass him. The burden of my father's expectation weighed heavily on me and I struggled with this secret. My love for my family slowly died out..."

_"I cannot even imagine how that feels like..." _I thought to myself as I saw the faces of Daskana and Roku in the back of my mind.

"One day my father made us do the unthinkable. He forced us to bloodbend each other. I had sunken so deep in the power that bloodbending brings forward that I had no issues in doing those horrible things to my own brother. When my father had congratulated me on a job well done he instructed Tarrlok to do the same thing. To my surprise he refused. This small act of bravery brought back the old me and when my father attempted to punish Tarrlok I stepped forward and stopped him with my bloodbending. I finally broke free of my father's grip on me and declared that we were not going to be his tools of revenge. I asked my brother to run away with me but he refused again as he did not want to leave our mother and sister alone. It felt like a betrayal of sorts and I said some things I still regret to this day." Noatak said holding his head slightly down in shame.

_"Spirits... that is awful. Still... if you think you're going to gain much pity form me you're dead wrong."_

"I ran away and never returned. For many years I travelled the world in search of the only tool that can cure the world of the evil that bending is: the power to take people's bending. Though the only answer I found was that only the Avatar displayed those powers. Then I met a remarkable man in the Fire Nation capital. He was a young Fire Sage that was trained in an unusual and rare form of firebending: energy reading. I quickly learned that at night he would dress up as the famous blue spirit and take away criminal's bending by using his energy reading skills."

"Wow so he taught you how to do it with your bloodbending? What was his name?" I cut in, once again interrupted Noatak.

"Yes, we figured out together I too could use my bending to take it. His name was Amon and for a good part of five years he was my partner in crime, friend and..." he stopped as if he had a lump in his throat and a single tear left his eye. I didn't need any further instruction on what that meant.

"He was your soulmate but then fate struck." I said and Noatak nodded his head. I could never have even imagine my mentor could have been gay. Not that I had a problem with that of course. Love was love and you can never fault who you fall in love with.

"He dressed up as the blue spirit and I became the red spirit. Ironic seeing as I was the waterbender and he the firebender..." Noatak chuckled "This mask..." he said holding up _'Amon's'_ mask "... was handcrafted by him and given to me as a gift. I have never forgotten what he did for me. After that I was certain it was my life's goal to rid the world of the grief and suffering bending brings with it." he stopped.

"In a way you didn't lie then. You always preach you received you power from a spirit. In this case the blue spirit. What happened to him?"

"One night we were ambushed and we were both captured. As punishment for our _'crimes' _I was forced to watch how his face was burned by the leader of the local triad. Angered by this act I singlehandedly killed everyone in that room with my psychic bloodbending. The wounds Amon suffered were fatal though and he died in my arms. I buried him in the hills surrounding the Fire Nation Capitol in an grave marked Noatak. From that day onwards I assumed his name and slightly altered his story to fit my goals."

"So your secret persona as Amon is more or less an homage to him?" I asked and Noatak once again nodded his head.

"Yes...it was the least I could do for him and his legacy. He started the mission and I was determined to finish it, no matter the cost." he confirmed, gently stroking the cheek area of the mask with his thumb.

"So what happened after that?" I questioned. The more this story progressed the more I became sucked in and intrigued. Perhaps I should not judge Notatak so harshly. In the end he is only doing that which he thinks is right. That still doesn't mean I'm going to go along with his sinister plans willingly. That bridge was burned down when he threatened to use Roku against me and make me his scapegoat.

"Many years after losing Amon I came to Republic City and settled in the Dragon Flat's borough. You might say I was quite surprised to find my sister living in this city with a strange man. Not to mention she had two young children living with her. What struck me as very odd was that the four of you lived like nonbenders and I soon learned that was actually the case. How my sister had ended up here and how she had met your father I do not know but what I do know is that somehow in the time between our separation she had lost her bending abilities."

"She has admitted that to me." I said and Amon raised a single brow.

"And when did she admit this to you exactly?" He questioned with an intriguing look on his face.

"I spoke to her in my subconscious. I apparently summoned her there from the spirit world."

"Interesting... that means you have inherited my mother's spiritual strength. As you know I meditate myself. You might say some of her teachings rubbed off on me."

"Weird, mom said the very same thing."

"Well we are... _were_ siblings after all. I tried building up a new life here in Republic City but I could not shake losing Amon. Some sort of guilt built up inside of me for leaving my family behind so I kept an eye on Mika. Unfortunately when your father was murdered, I knew this was going to have devastating effect on her and you kids as. I am no fool, I quickly realized she loved your father beyond the measure of reason and when I learned of her suicide I was not surprised."

_"It's best to leave him in that delusion. He does not need to know the terrible things surrounding her death.." _I thought to myself.

"I watched as everything was taken from you and Daskana. I watched how you slipped into poverty and despair, how you wasted your money on booze, how you slept with every woman that crossed your path, how due to you depression you forgot you had a sister to take care of. I promised myself that I would take you under my wing. To make up for abandoning my family so many years ago, to teach you the necessary skills to survive in this world. You have not forgotten how we met Rokoyu?"

"No I have most certainly not." I said, holding down my head in shame. "It's not a day I like to remember."

"Then recite it to me." he said firmly, ordering it rather than requesting it. "I told you I was going to make you see reason and I intend to deliver on that front. My biggest mistake was forgetting how young and malleable you still are. I should have never have sent you undercover. It is my greatest mistake in the revolution yet." he said placing an arm over my shoulder. His touch send an uncomfortable shiver down my spine.

"It was about three years ago. I was on my way home from the coal factory. I hadn't eaten in a weak and neither had Daskana. I had made a mistake at work that day and they withheld my pay. Not that they were going to pay me much but it would have been enough for some bread and fruit. I was ashamed and embarrassed for not being able to provide for my sister. I couldn't go home and tell her we weren't going to eat for another week, not to mention I hadn't had a drink in days. I got desperate and hid in an alley and cried for several hours. Then I heard an individual enter the alley. A dark idea crossed my mind and I pulled out my pocket knife that I kept on me for protection. A strange hooded and masked man was searching the alley and I jumped him, demanding his money. I had never done something like that before and you noticed I was hesitant. With one swift move you disarmed me. I thought I had enough self-defence skills to fend you off but I was so wrong. With simple easy you pinned my arms behind me and you slammed me onto the floor. Then you did something that surprised me beyond measure." I stopped talking to catch my breath for a second. Bringing back this painful memory was not very easy.

"And what did I do Rokoyu? Say it." Amon questioned with a kind voice.

"You showed me kindness. You took me to a bar and paid me a drink. We talked for hours about you ideas. How you wanted to change the world for us nonbenders. How you had a gift from the spirits that was going to change everything. You told me you knew of my story and that you felt I had potential. You asked for my help and in return you would help guide me to a better life. Then you bought me a sack full of food and send me on my way. The rest is history and I now know you were only helping your nephew."

"Exactly Rokoyu. We are family and I need you to stand by my side. You know I see a lot of myself in you. We all carry the shadow of Yakone with us. We both are capable of things that some might consider extremes. We do not operate in the light, we do not operate in the dark. We live in the grey area in between. There is no good or wrong, there is only that in what we believe."

"There is no way you can justify what we do any more. I have lost my faith in this cause _uncle. _I still wish to advocate and fight for more nonbender equality but I don't think a revolution is the solution anymore."

"I don't have to justify it. I strongly believe this is the right thing and deep down you still have the same sentiments. You are allowing your love for the new relationships you have built up around you cloud your judgment. Remember that meeting some weeks ago, that meeting when we learned the Avatar was coming? You were so confident and proud, willing to die for our cause. What happened to you Rokoyu?"

"I changed uncle. You were the one who put me back together. You taught me many things. You gave me a true and proper purpose in life. You turned my fear for benders against me and made me a powerful figure within the movement. Then as you said you made your greatest mistake yet: You took my purpose from me, you took my unit and handed it to my sister. Unleashed into the city to run after the Avatar I reconnected with myself and my old friends. I learned many things about myself, things I couldn't admit to before. I found out who I really am and what I want to be; Rokoyu Fire, nothing more and nothing less. More importantly my eyes are finally open." I stopped to catch my breath because I was not quite finished. I needed him to understand that no matter how he bent the truth, no matter how much he tried. I was never going to be behind his plans again. "Benders aren't the problem. It's men like you! Men that dig out people's fears and turn them against themselves! You use the nonbenders as puppets to do you bidding for you. You say you want to help the nonbenders but in reality you are no better then the triads. You use them for your own little revenge. In the end you became a tool of revenge. Just like you father wanted you to be!"

Noatak was stunned "Well well. It seems I made a second mistake."

"Which is?" I asked with anger in my voice. I had given him a good piece of my mind and was mighty proud of myself. I think that if Korra had been there with me she would have said the same thing.

"I've underestimated you. I've always believed you had a lot of potential but you have surpassed that in every way with that last comment. I don't agree but I'm still amazed at how easily you've managed to form you own ideals." he said as he got back on his feet.

"SIT DOWN UNCLE!" I commanded with anger in my voice "You want my help? I still have questions that need to be answered. If you can't agree to that nothing happens because it would seem you need me more then I you."

Noatak glared at me and sat back down. I could see he was visibly struggling with how I was treating him. He always ordered people around like they were his dogs and now it was my turn to return the favour.

"My uncle Tarrlok. Is he the councilman we've all come to loathe?"

Noatak nodded his head. Interesting, this means I had something I could use against him should the need arise.

"Yakone and Daskana. Are they still alive?"

Noatak shook his head and then nodded. That meant my grandfather was dead but not my grandmother. I stored this information at the back of my mind. If I survived this 'revolution' I would have a long letter to write.

"You threatening my son's safety. How serious should I take this threat considering you are his grand uncle?"

"You should take it very seriously Rokoyu. I care for you but not that brat."

"Watch your tone! He is your family whether you like it or not. What about Daskana? What is her place in all of this."

"Considering she seems fine with all that bending of yours I'd say she better fall in line too. I was told she cares for the boy too." Noatak said with a smug grin on his face.

_"Haha, he doesn't know about her bending or relationship with Anna. Fool! One day she will have an icy surprise for you."_ I thought to myself as I got back onto my feet.

"Very well uncle. I'll fall into line as you request. Mostly for my son's safety and wellbeing, nothing more and nothing less. Never again will you have my allegiance willingly."

Noatak got back onto his feet as well and placed his hand on my shoulder again. He was going to have to stop doing that because it would send a cold shiver down my spine every time. A nasty glare was enough for him to let go of me.

"I admire you Rokoyu. You at least show signs of being a better man then my father was. Still you are Yakone's grandson and I am sure you have many of his qualities hidden deep inside of you. That's why it's essential that in the coming times ahead you will once again come to understand why this had to be done. Now if you are done let's get to work."

Noatak walked over to the dentist's chair and placed his mask back over his face along with his hood. He slapped Nanuq across the face several times and the scumbag woke back up.

"Had a good sleep Nanuq?" he asked and the man screamed into his gag, being frightened as he should be. Somehow for the first time in my life I felt sorry for someone in the triads, even if I knew he was a murdering scumbag. This was just so wrong on all fronts. A couple of weeks ago I would have screamed like a little girl to be taught this power.

How fast things can change if you have the right people around you...

Noatak removed Nanuq's shirt and ensured the man's chest was bare. The man kept yelling and screaming into his gag this much to Noatak's annoyance. He slapped him a couple of times to shut him up.

"In essence bloodbending and energy reading are closely related to healing. They all share one important thing. The ability to use a person's chi to detect things. A firebender can read chi, that means he can establish medical issues and detected spiritual intrusions, waterbenders do the same thing only they possess the actual ability to heal. In theory though the art is very rare amongst firebenders and that's not because it's rare like bloodbending. No, it's simply that way because all firebenders care about is fighting and destroying things. Even firebending masters have neglected this ancient and sacred art. Ok, any question so far?"

"Yes, about the chi. Is this the internal energy you feel when meditating? The energy you follow go across the chi points in your body?"

"Indeed, very good Rokoyu. Seeing as you already know what it is supposed to feels like and because you know where the chi points are located I think it is time to begin reading. Hold out your palms and make two relative small flames. Try not making them too hot." he commanded and I did as I was told, holding out two flames in my palms.

"Good, now repeat this..."

He held his hands upside down above the man's body and began waving them in a circular motion. The man's body starting making weird movements as it seemed Noatak took full control of his entire body. It was horrifying to see what bloodbending actually looks like up close.

_"So this is bloodbending..." _I thought to myself as Nanuq let out grunt after grunt. It got to a point where I had to look away because every vein in his body looked like it was going to pop any second. Suddenly Noatak stopped the motion and Nanuq regained the power over his own body, panting and sweating like a pig from the exertion placed over him.

"That's what it looks like, of course I don't have to do it like that anymore. I just use my mind." Noatak said as he signalled me to hold my flames upside down above Nanuq. "Repeat that motion and focus really hard on the energy of you flames. If I'm right you should feel his chi." Noatak commanded

I began waving my hands above Nanuq but quickly ascertained I wasn't sensing anything. I gave Noatak a shook of my head to indicate I wasn't having much success and he grabbed my arms and guided them lower to Nanuq. I winced as I nearly burned him.

"Keep trying until you succeed. Don't be afraid to burn him. He's disposable anyway." he said, the tone of his voice ice cold as he sat himself down on a nearby chair.

I did as I was told but after a good five minutes or so my arms were getting tired and my fire was slowly dying out. After all I had only just started to bend so I probably didn't have much conditional fire. Not to mention I had to catch my breath every once in a while which made the fire go out. The more I tried though the less I was afraid of burning him, if you concentrated hard enough all it probably did to him was making him sweat.

"This isn't working _Amon._" I said staring into Nanuq's frightened eyes, "I'm not sensing anything."

"You WILL keep trying until I say you're done!" he almost shouted. This different side of him told me all I needed to know. Whatever Yakone did to his children it definitely impacted them hard. It shaped Noatak more than he is willing to admit. I thanked the spirits Yakone refused to teach my mother. Thanks to that stupid Northern Water Tribe tradition she never had to face his wrath.

_"At least she was spared that upbringing... now I will suffer it for her..."_

We kept on trying for hours on end but nothing what I did was good enough. I didn't feel Nanuq's chi in the slightest. I constantly had to stop and take breaks to catch my breath.

"Something is wrong with you. Amon never had this much trouble with breathing." Noatak commented at my latest outbreak of breathlessness "I think this is enough for today. Go home and take some time off. Meditate on the things you have learned here today. Tomorrow afternoon we try again. Make sure you be here."

I nodded my head at him and walked away to the door. I did not want to spend a single second more in his presence then needed. During the time I tried to energy read Nanuq my brain had been racing and I believed I had found a solution to at least one of my problem. I had to ensure my family had a backup plan in case things went horribly wrong.

Just thinking about how Noatak had me in a pinch caused a panic in my chest. I slammed the door behind me and ran up the stairs and out of the door as fast as I could. I quickly pulled my hood over my head and ran down a couple of empty streets. I pulled into an alley and leaned up against a wall as I started hyperventilation heavily.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. He always looked out for me. I now knew it was because he was in truth my uncle. How could he do this to me? Was this stupid revolution that important to him? I started crying as flashes of what Noatak was capable of came through the back of my mind. I had witnessed his bloodbending first hand and it was horrifyingly powerful. I would never forgive myself if I allowed him to do that to Roku or Daskana for that matter.

It was time to get to work on my own plan B. I had to calm down and try to focus on the task at hand. I went home to grab my equalist belt and a mask. I still had two hours left before it was seven in the evening and time for my firebending lesson. If I got this done quickly I could be back in time.

I was going to visit and old enemy of mine and make him a deal he couldn't possibly refuse.

...

I was standing on a rooftop with my belt safely wrapped around me, spying at a man leaned up against a wall in an alley down below. I pulled a simple robbers mask over my head. Using my Equalist uniform would only raise more questions by my target and I didn't need that. I watched as some of his cronies came around and handed him the daily take and he counted every yuan.

_"Fucking bastard... losing you bending is not nearly enough for all the crimes you've committed in your life."_

My ears were still ringing from Daskana's shouting when I told her we were still working for Amon. Not to mention Anna joined in to give me an equally firm scolding. I didn't tell them the specific reasons why but at least Daskana had agreed to give it a try for a while. At one point I was going to have come clean on the threats but I didn't want her to freak out or start worrying until her heart gave out...

Eventually the last of his foot soldiers came by and my target left. Slowly walking down the alley with one of his guards walking next to him. I followed them as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey Shin. Have you heard anything from you cousin Nanuq lately. I've heard he hasn't called in in like three days or so." the guard asked and Shady shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope and frankly I don't care, he's an idiot. I got him this job because I have great respect from my uncle and that's as far as Nanuq and I go." he commented.

They kept on walking from snowed alley to alley and I naturally followed them. Eventually they turned into a dead end ally. This surprised me, out of nowhere Shady Shin looked up at my rooftop.

"Why don't you come down here so we can discuss why you are following me around!" he shouted and I chuckled. Shady had been a renowned criminal and losing his bending had not impaired his ability to sniff out an ambush. I grabbed onto a rain pipe and slid down to their height. Once I came into view Shady snapped his finger and the fat guard stepped forward bending large slabs of earth my way.

Realizing I had been tricked I swirled from left to right with my arms swinging behind me. Once I got close I grabbed one of his arms and swirled him around me and slammed him face first into a large dumpster to my right. It knocked him out straight away. This bender was not very good nor very intelligent either.

"Is that the best the Triple Threat's have to offer these days? Jeez, I'm disappointed Shin..." I sarcastically noted as I slowly walked over to Shady, engulfing my hands in fire. I bent a large stream of fire directly at his feet and forced him to hug the wall behind him.

He waved his arms in despair to bend the snow around him but of course that didn't work. Once your bending was gone, it wasn't coming back. That much he at least still knew.

"Still having problems adjusting to your new way of life I see." I chuckled as I grabbed one of his arms, brought it behind his back and slammed him up against said wall face first. He let out a small whimper of fear as I began whispering in his ear.

"Listen to me carefully Shady. I know what you are. You are the kind of piece of shit that enlists fifteen year old kids into your little gang to do you dirty work for you. I could drop you off at the cops right now and I know two of your victims that would be more then glad to testify against you. I however offer you a deal to avoid this particular embarrassment."

"You're crazy man! What do you want from me?" Shady exclaimed with a sense of fear. A drop of sweat came down his temple.

"I need four LEGAL passports with visa's to the Fire Nation AND Earth Kingdom. I don't care what names you put on the passports. I know you are the 'go to guy' in the Triple Threats organization. You'll do this or else... I know where you live and I've proven I can get to you without breaking a sweat. Imagine what will could happen if I bring some friends along." I slowly whispered in his ears.

"OKAY! I'LL DO IT, WHEN DO YOU WANT THE PASSPORTS?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs into the red brick wall.

"Tomorrow, I'll meet you at this exact location... alone."

"OKAY BUT I NEED PICTURES!"

I brought an envelope out of one of my pouches and stuffed in one his pockets.

"There is matching paperwork with their correct ages and descriptions. Good luck Shady." I said as I let go of his arm and turned him around.

I pretended to walk away but at the last second a dark thought crossed my mind. I turned back around and slowly reproached the still freighted triad.

"Oh... AND THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!" I shouted as I brought my knee up into his scrotum, hard. He slid down the wall into the snow as he grunted in misery and pain. I snorted my noise and spat out a green one in the snow in front of him as a sign of disgust.

_"The enemy of my enemy is my friend... my ass. Shady is getting what he deserves."_ I thought to myself as I walked away from the grunting triad _"This bluffing thing... definitely my thing."_

...

_Pro-Bending arena, forty five minutes later_

Rokoyu was acting weird again. We were finally enjoying some nice moments back at air temple island together when out of nowhere he makes up this bullshit excuse so he could leave before lunch was over. His sister had called and I could tell on his face the news was not good. Frankly I hate being treated like I'm that stupid. If he thinks he can just keep on lying to everyone he's got the wrong Avatar in front of him. Doesn't he care that he is playing with other people's feelings?

I was inside the bending arena, waiting for him to show up. He was already twenty minutes late and Mako was getting slightly annoyed as well. I was sitting on some training equipment with one leg lifted up to support my arm, Mako was sitting next to me. We were both wearing our pro-bending gear for protection. You always need to watch out with an inexperienced firebender...

"Where is he Mako? Is he always this careless with time?" I asked annoyed.

"Actually no, back when we were young he was freakishly punctual. Made sure me and Bo always got school on time. Even if he had to kick us there himself. It's thanks to him we actually had a school to go to." Mako said with a small smile on his face. "Shortly after meeting us he went and had a talk with his dad who helped us into this program that paid for school tuition for homeless kids." Mako added.

"How did you and Bolin meet Rokoyu?" I asked and mako started laughing.

"You're going to like this one. I think I was twelve and Bo was ten. It was a random day and we were going from dumpster to dumpster to find some fresh food. Well... I would hardly call that food fresh..."

"You really had it rough back in the day huh?" I asked. I knew they had a troubled history. Almost everyone including myself had one. It was part of life I guess.

"Yeah, suddenly we spotted some school kid on the other side of the road with a bag pack and a metal lunch box. Seeing that lunch box I knew he probably had some cash in there. Bolin and I tried our luck. We followed him around for a bit he then entered an alley. Once we followed him in there he was gone. Then he jumped back down from a fire escape behind us and he completely caught us unaware.. He lifted Bolin into an empty trashcan upside down and quickly pinned me down onto the ground."

As I heard that I started laughing "Oh, I wish I had been there to see that happening... must have been hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"He grabbed both of us by the back of our collars and threatened to take us to the police. We begged him not to and told him why we were living on the street. That changed his mood and then he did something no one else had ever done for us."

"What did he do? give you his lunch money?" I chuckled

"Actually... yes. All of it. He then invited us over for dinner at his parents' house."

"He can really be nice if he wants to huh?" I added.

"Yeah he's a good friend but I should probably warn you Korra. If someone pushes his buttons he reveals a different side of himself. A dark side if you ask me."

I pinched my eyes at him "I know. Remember that little stunt he pulled at the gala? But I would hardly call that _'dark' _Mako."

"That was soft compared to what he is capable off. Did he ever tell you what happened when someone at school tried to bully him?" Mako asked and I shook my head. This was getting interesting.

"Well I was sick that day so I skipped school but Bolin was there and told me what happened. This firebender kid called... Manu tried to steal his lunch money. Rokoyu being Rokoyu he fought back and pushed the firebender onto the ground and grabbed his arms behind his back. Instead of waiting for the headmaster to diffuse the situation he snapped and broke both Manu's arms. I mean sure the asshole was a piece of shit but still... no healer could fix those maimed arms and he had undergo extensive surgery for months. He was never to be able to properly firebend again..."

My eyes were wide open and I was stunned from what I had just heard. Sure any man has a breaking point but this sounded more like a natural tendency to violence than anything else. When he was around me he could be so sweet and nice. I couldn't believe he could possibly be so vicious.

"Wow... I don't know what to say to that."

"Well I've never forgotten it and nor has Bo. I'm not saying you should be afraid of him or anything, there is nothing he wouldn't do for his friends or in this case... _girlfiend..._ I can only advise you to try and help him keep that temperament of his in check."

"Why did he take self-defence classes at such a young age anyway? To get rid of frustrations or anything?" I asked curiously. When dating Bolin I had already tried to pluck more information about Rokoyu but Bolin was hesitant to cough it up.

"Frankly I have no idea. Rokoyu has always been prepared to deal with difficult situations. He can think fast on his feet and is willing to do anything for the people he loves."

"But there has to be a specific reason why he decided he needed those skills to defend himself." I said and Mako shrugged his shoulders "Mako can I tell you something. Can you stay quiet because I think this is just my paranoia playing games with me."

Mako eyed me curiously but nodded his head "This afternoon I was in the meditating pavilion but as usual I failed miserably and fell asleep. I had this nightmare that I was in this warehouse and I was being ambushed by Rixen. As usual he got the upperhand and was being his sassy self, making snappy comments about how I was a bad avatar and how I didn't deserve to be on this planet."

"Where is this going Korra?" Mako asked confused "What has this got to do with Rokoyu?"

"Well Rixen threw a Bola around me and kicked me onto my back hard. Then he removed his mask and it was Rokoyu. I know it's probably crazy to even think it."

"Yes I think your imagination is playing tricks on you. Rokoyu would never join up with such a madman. If I were you I'd let that thought go."

"You're right. He's against Amon's violent methods anyway. Told me so himself. Thanks for the advice Mako."

Suddenly the door to the players booth swung open and Rokoyu came running into the arena. He was already wearing his pro-bending gear that Mako had given to him after the match as a gift.

"Finally I thought you weren't going to show up!" Mako shouted enthusiastically as he jumped off the equipment and walked over to the centre of the field.

Rokoyu ran onto the ramp and waited until it arrived onto the field before making his apologies "Sorry, sorry. I paid a quick visit to Aya who is working overtime this weekend and lost track of time."

I noticed something was off about him. He looked miserable but that was probably still the after-effects of our little party the night before. He seemed nervous as well as if something was chasing after him, maybe he was nervous for his first lesson? I couldn't be sure. When he walked onto the field over to us two he turned to me and I could tell from the mood on his face he had some bad news.

"Korra... I have bad news..."

"You don't say..." I sarcastically said rolling my eyes at him. He didn't laugh so I assumed I wasn't making things easier for him.

"I won't be able to come and watch the championship match. I'm sorry but Aya has found her first client and it's probably a one percenter. She's arranged for a dinner at Kwong's. I have to be there to support her on this if necessary."

"What is a one percenter?" I asked annoyed while staring into his beautiful amber eyes.

"We usual call someone who belongs to the 1% richest people in a country a one percenter. An arctic whale and we intend to harpoon this motherfucker." he said pretending to actually throw an invisible harpoon.

Before I can pout my lips and beg him to reconsider Mako has to be a buzzkill as usual. "Well Rokoyu you have to provide food for your family so I won't hold it against you. We'll proudly carry you company logo onto the field." he chuckled

"Thanks Mako, let's get started." Rokoyu said walking past me as if I'm not present and moves himself to the centre of the field.

_"Is he really ignoring me?"_ I thought to myself annoyed.

Mako stepped to the side and looked at his friend "Show me what you can do so far."

Rokoyu got in a basic stance and bended a couple of fire jabs at a dummy and swirled around a couple of times to bed some extra fire with his feet. He finished off with a simple fire jet. His fire was inconsistent, one jab would be very powerful while the other would be so weak a six year old can do better... his accuracy wasn't that much better.

How on earth had he survived that round 2? Perhaps he got so angry because the Wasps were laughing at him for being a nonbender he got a massive adrenaline boost. I had no idea but my old master had told me that firebenders who let themselves run on anger and hatred gain a lot of accuracy but if they angry for long periods of time they lose control. If that was the case I was going to have to keep an eye on Rokoyu, make sure that he stayed on the right path. Wouldn't want his new abilities to go to his head would we now.

"Okay... again Rokoyu," Mako said and Rokoyu repeated his same moves. Mako got on one knee and gazed at him from a lower position and once Rokoyu finished he shook his head.

"That's enough firebending for now." Mako said

"What? But he only just started." I said as I stood next to Mako.

"Korra you repeat what he just did, Rokoyu, watch carefully." Mako said, ignoring my nagging.

I did as I was told and switched places with Rokoyu who looked confused as to what he was doing wrong. I repeated his actions with great ferocity and accuracy, like it's supposed to be done.

"Did you see how accurate that was?" Mako asked a flabbergasted Rokoyu.

"Sure but what's that got to do with me? I just have to work on my accuracy." Rokoyu responded with his arms on his side.

"Did you not see how she breathes in and out before striking? You need to work on your breath control buddy. I've noticed that when you firebend you stop breathing completely. That's not good at all. Breath control is everything in firebending. It's like a blind person driving a Satomobile."

"Ohhhh... that explains some things." Rokoyu responded crossing his arms over his chest and he started laughing loudly.

"What so funny?" I asked completely oblivious as to why he started laughing.

"Nothing nothing. I'll tell you some other time." he said.

Mako had him sit down and breathe in through the nose and exhale through the mouth slowly. That's basically all they did for the rest of the lesson. As I watched him go through the baby steps I couldn't resist thinking back to my own firebending lessons and how much I had hated this particular aspect of it. Patience is just not my thing, lessons in waiting and watching other people do absolutely nothing was more akin to what it really was for me.

Thinking back about those days also brought back memories of Howl. Even thought I felt good around Rokoyu I think deep down I still felt some sort of guilt about moving on from him. After all I had run away that day and Howl had offered to help find me. If I hadn't done that he would have probably still been alive. It was only now I realized how much Rokoyu looked a lot like Howl. Tough on the outside but really soft on the inside. Just like me. In that regard we were much alike.

After practice we all walked back to the locker room and got changed. I'd gotten over my body image and changed along with them. From the back of my eye I could see Rokoyu couldn't resist himself staring at my body. Spirits this boy had fallen hard for me...

As he was stuffing his pro-bending gear into his sports bag I noticed he also stuffed a belt into the bag. A belt with a rather large hunting knife attached to it. I decided it was better not to go digging. Though I stored it to the back of my head, why was a city boy walking around with such a knife? Was this still the nonbender in him? Did he carry it nonstop on him as a reminder of who he once was?

We swung our bags over our shoulders and walked out of the locker room. Mako went back to his attic apartment and Rokoyu grabbed my hand and offered to walk me to the ferry. As usual we hid under our hoods to stay incognito. One person guy hanging around the arena recognized Rokoyu though and asked him for an autograph. Of course I was forced to sign one as well.

"So how does it feel like to have people point their fingers out you?" I asked as we strolled over to the dock with a rather smug look on my face. I had not forgotten how he thought this was _'no big deal'_. Boy had he been proven wrong.

"I know now how much stress it brings. Still I don't mind making that one guy happy. Maybe one day I might make a career out of this."

"What? Pro-bending?" I asked curiously.

"Sure, I've always loved this game, mostly because it was benders beating each other up but still. Playing it myself was fucking awesome."

"Well you should definitely give it a good thought first. I mean you've got a good running business."

"I know but my heart is not really in it. It provides money to live from so that's why I do it but I hate the paperwork. I'm telling you I'm going to have grey hairs before I turn thirty thanks to the bureaucracy alone."

I put my head down on his shoulder and we continued the walk through the snow over to the dock. Only to find the last ferry had left before we came back.

"Well I guess you're going to have to waterbend you're way over there." Rokoyu chuckled with a rather smug look on his face.

I decided to play my luck "Why don't you come with me over to the island. I've slept over at your place twice now, let me return the favor." I said while pouting my lips at him, add in some puppy eyes and surely he wouldn't resist.

"I don't know Korra... I don't think Tenzin would approve..." Rokoyu stuttered. I had expected him to waver a bit faster then that.

"Look... I don't want to be alone tonight. Seeing you with Mako brought back memories of Howl and I would practice back at the compound. Will you stay with me? Please don't make me beg..." I muttered, looking away from him as I admitted that dark secret.

His eyes darted from left to right as he mauled things over. Suddenly the brooding look on his face turned into a gentle smile and he pulled my hood off my head, he cupped my chin and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Sure I'll stay with you tonight... problem is I can't reach the island."

"Yes we can." I said with a rather big grin on my face. I let go of him, dumped my bag onto the ground and jumped off into the ice cold water. I bended the water around me into a spout and waved my hands around, creating a rather large ice raft.

"Jump onto that!" I yelled and Rokoyu swung my bag over his shoulder and with one swift jump landed onto the raft. I let go of the spout and landed next to him. I held my hands out in front of me and the ice raft began moving towards Air Temple Island. As we moved closer and closer to the island I noticed he was staring at the full moon. I knew as a firebender Rokoyu probably had a more natural attraction to the sun but he could not move past his Water Tribe roots. It was very clear to me he had a natural attraction towards my culture.

As we arrived Rokoyu stared at the huge stairs with disgust. I had not forgotten how much he disliked these stairs so once again I did something cheeky. I lifted him up bridal style and used the snow to lift us upwards. I just grinned at him as he pouted his lips. He did not like being treated like a girl. At least he appreciated the lift.

Most people on the island had gone to sleep but we had to sneak in anyways due to the White Lotus guards. We dropped Rokoyu's bag off in one of the guestrooms in the boys dormitory and ruffled up the bed, to make it look like someone had used it that night. We then sneaked to my room in the girls dormitory. Rokoyu looked around the relatively small and simple room.

Naga was already asleep and as soon as she spotted Rokoyu she started growling at him with her teeth fully exposed. This was strange, usually she would just glare at a stranger but this was way more aggressive. She got up and walked over to Rokoyu with her teeth still fully exposed. Rokoyu backed up against me and I stepped in front of him with my arms wide.

"Naga! No!" I said pointing my finger accusingly at her "Bad girl!" I said and it hurt. I rarely had to correct my companion. She continued to growl inarticulately and went back to her usual spot.

"I know it's not much but it feels a bit like home. Cozy too." I said pretending that nothing happened and showed Rokoyu around my room.

"It's perfect. It's more then what I had three years ago. I slept on a mattress on the floor of two room apartment that was basically empty." he said as he poked the bamboo bed.

I made sure a chair in my bedroom blocked the bamboo sliding doors and when I turned around Rokoyu was sitting down on his ass in Lotus position and it seemed like he was meditating. He held the palms of his hands on his outstretched knees and had two small flames in them.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously and he opened his eyes. The fire died out as well.

"Duh... meditating. I'm trying to make it a habit. Every morning and evening. I'm already catching up on two sessions due to our little party. Why don't you join me?"

I just stared blankly at him "No thanks. I'm a spiritual failure anyway. You seem to be better at it."

"Well I've been told my grandmother was a Water Priestess. Apparently I inherited her spiritual powers. I've only I knew about this earlier. Would have made dealing with certain aspects of life easier... come on why don't you sit down and join me. How hard can it be? You're the Avatar for crying out loud. You're part spirit!" Rokoyu said. It almost sounded like he was begging me to join him.

I sighed and sat down. "I'm not going to win this argument am I? You know they call me stubborn but you're not that much better you know..."

He just smiled at me at me and closed his eyes, he reignited the flames in his palms and I decided to mimic him. Suddenly he spoke up.

"What do you feel when you're meditating?" he asked.

"My internal energy, duh..." I said as I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with on brow raised.

"Well that's it. That's what meditating is about. Nothing more... What's the problem then?"

"It bores me. I can't spend an hour doing nothing." I said snorting my nose.

"It sounds like this issue is more unwillingness from your side then it is from Tenzins. Just bear with me. I'm going to try something with you." he said with a smile on his face "Close you eyes and begin your meditation. Don't stop even if you feel bored. Keep focused on your internal energy."

I did as he asked and closed my eyes. I ignited the flames in my hands and allowed myself to sink into the mediation. I found my internal chi and followed it go around my body.

"Now don't be sacred. Think back to a moment you shared with Howl. It can be anything. As long as it is a good and happy memory." Rokoyu said. My mind brought a selection of moments forward and I selected one of my dearest memories. Howl and I were in our little cave, huddled up against Naga. I was sitting in his lap and he had his arms wrapped around me to keep me warm.

"Focus on that memory and allow it to fill you up. A spike of energy will come from one of your chakra's. Follow it wherever it goes." Rokoyu once again added and I focused really hard on that memory. I allowed it to fill me up and just as Rokoyu predicted I felt a massive spike of foreign energy leave my heart. I followed it. It was so much different than your chi. It felt so warm.

"Take a deep breath of air and slowly exhale trough your mouth." Rokoyu commanded and I did so. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I followed the foreign energy as It exited my mouth and I opened my eyes wide. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off of my shoulders. Then I felt something else. Relief.

"Wow... what was that? I've never experienced anything like it." I said as I realized I had been crying.

"It's called... letting go. Howl will always be with you, no matter what you do. He'll be right there..." he said as he tapped his fingers on my heart. He pulled a clean tissue from his parka and wiped away a couple of tears with a smile on his face.

I jumped forward and landed on his lap. He fell backwards onto the floor. I placed a firm kiss on his mouth "Thank you... I thought you'd be dead jealous if I thought about another guy." I said as I left his lips.

"No, a man that has done what he did for my Korra is my hero as well." he said with that smile on his face.

After a half an hour of the most peaceful meditating ever we undressed and crawled into the single bed. I set my clock for an early hour so Rokoyu could sneak back into the guestroom. He spooned up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so safe in his arms. To feel his heart pound against my backside was heavenly.

I felt guilty about even dreaming about him being an equalist. No way in hell he could be one. No one can fake this kind of affection. This was real.

"I love you Rokoyu." I whispered and for the first time ever her responded back in the same fashion.

"I love you too Korra."


	23. New Secrets

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always. ****Again my thanks to Cloud Link Zero for beta reading!**

**Sorry for the longer wait guys .**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXIII**

**NEW SECRETS**

"_**How do you defeat terrorism? Don't be terrorized."**_

_**Salman Rushdie**_

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be able to do it this time?" Noatak asked with an accusing look as I held out two flames above Nanuq's chest.

The day before I had once again failed in reading his chi and for the past two days Mako had me working hard on my breath control which I was certain played an important role in why I was unable to energy read.

"Yes, I've worked hard on it for the last two days and I'm sure I've nailed it." I said, slightly annoyed at the accusation. I focused really hard on what it was what I was doing and kept on trying until I sensed something.

It got to a point where the poor Nanuq would fall asleep because of the stress. I had begged Noatak to give him some food and water but he refused. Stating he _'deserved worse for his crimes'. _Of course the murdering scumbag deserved worse but what we were putting him trough was nothing more than a crime against humanity.

Suddenly I felt something and as the time moved on the weird sensation got more powerful by the minute. I had sensed his chi at last! It was quite similar to mine only... it felt heavier, probably from all the burdens he carried on his shoulders. It was as if I sensed his chi inside of my own body, very weird but also intriguing at the same time.

I looked up at Noatak who was eyeing me curiously from his seat, inspecting my every move. I decided it was time to tell him I was successfully doing what he wanted of me.

"He's a smoker, two packs a day. Also his liver doesn't look like it is going to reach the age of fifty. He really needs to stop drinking so much. His heartbeat is very irregular, skipping a beat from time to time, indicating a heart disease of some kind." I said with a smug look on my face. If it weren't for the fact that I was going to use this to take away people's bending, I would think of being a doctor or something with that kind of knowledge tucked away.

Noatak raised from his seat and quickly walked over to the dentist chair "Excellent! I want you to stop." he ordered and I killed the fire in my hands.

"Since you've tasted what it feel like you should have no problem doing it with you mind. Do you know why I have large red dot on my mask?" the question asked had him pointing towards the red circle on his mask.

"I presume it has something to do with the chi point located in the forehead. There where you always place your thumb when you equalize a bender." I smugly deduced. Nanuq below me woke back up and once again stared freighted at the two individuals standing over him.

"Yes, that is the starting point for the chi. It basically completes a lap across the body and this is the start and finish point. It is here where you must take control of his chi. Let it fill you up and once it passes by you will follow it across his body. Since you are in control you will use his energy against him and disrupt his bending chi points. Once you arrive back on top he will no longer be able to bend anymore."

"Are you telling me it's that easy?" I asked, confused and with good reason for it. "Surely it has to be more sophisticated than that?"

"No, once you read his chi you are in control. Every time you pass a essential point for bending you will knock on the door so to speak and it will close. It's that simple. One warning though, the first time WILL make you feel very sick." he explained with a gentle voice. He leaned down and placed a bucket next to me.

I looked up at him with distrust and eyed the bucket.

"Take a deep breath and let's give it a try. I have plenty of more samples waiting in our holding cell should you fuck this up." Noatak said.

"What happens if I fuck it up?" I asked with a squeaky voice. We had arrived at the moment of truth and I was not looking forward to it at all.

"Well if you accidently disrupt one of his motor control chi points he might never walk again or he will have no control over his face for the rest of his life." Noatak said ice cold "That's why we use piece of shits like him to test on..."

The thought alone that I was going to do this made me sick already. I felt my lunch coming back up and grabbed that bucket and fell to my knees. Puking out most of my noodles back out.

_"Bolin 2.0" _I thought to myself with some irony.

"Wow, you haven't even done anything yet and you are already sick." Noatak said as he leaned over Nanuq to take a look at me.

"Well not everyone is as cold as you _uncle._" I sneered looking upwards into the grey eyes that were carefully hidden behind his mask. He could only chuckle at that.

"_Please..._ this is coming from that man that was capable of fracturing four of Avatar Korra's ribs without a single hesitation?" he accused and I snapped. I threw the bucket to the side and jumped up, grabbing his collar and we were nose to mask.

"You might think that... I felt horrible for doing that to her. Why did you think I paid her medical bill?" I sneered.

"Are you done with this pointless conversation Rokoyu? Because Nanuq here is still a bender and I'd like to change that before the afternoon is over." I narrowed my eyes at him and let go of his collar. He gave it a quick yank to pull his uniform back into place and I looked at Nanuq.

I took a deep breath of air and clenched my fingers into my palm. Placing my thumb on his forehead I focused on his chi and made my way inside. It was a lot more intense if you tried it without using the fire. I waited until his chi passed the point a couple of times and then I took control. I allowed his energy to fill me up and I watched as Nanuq stiffened up. His eyes darted from left to right as I guided his chi past his bending points and disrupted every one of them. Every disruption made my stomach twist and turn upside down. Eventually I arrived back at the forehead point and I let go. Nanuq closed his eyes and he relaxed again. Sweat came dripping down my forehead and once again I felt the urge to puke. I ducked to grab the bucket and puked out whatever little bits of noodle I still had left. I stayed down like this for several minutes. It felt horrible, I was dizzy and really uncertain at the same time. This was so wrong on all fronts.

_"For Roku, for Roku, for Roku!" _I kept on repeating to myself in my mind. "How can you do this to other people? Don't you have a conscience? How can you put yourself trough this time and time again?" I said as I stared sobbing. I felt him placing a hand on my back and I shivered as I noticed his touch.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" I shouted as I raised back to my feet and slapped his hand away.

"Rokoyu calm down. Need I point it out again? When you allow your emotions to boil over you are not a very good opponent."

"Oh fuck you!" I exclaimed as I wiped some of the puke and tears away "You don't care about me. You only want me to be your puppet that's all."

"Wrong. I do care about you. You are my sister's son and I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Then stop threatening my son!" I exclaimed.

Noatak shrugged his shoulders and went back to Nanuq who now barely had the power to scream or shout. He brought his hand up to Nanuq's temple and used the same technique I just used. Nanuq tensed up again and after a couple of seconds Noatak let go.

"Good job Rokoyu. He will no longer be able to bend again." he said and I felt my stomach twisting again. Noatak walked over to the door and tapped it. I pulled my mask over my probably miserable looking head and watched as two chi blockers came in. They removed Nanuq from his chair for the first time in four days and dragged him away back to his cell. Noatak made me follow him to one of the apartments above us. We arrived in a darkened apartment where a large radio installation had been set up. This was the infamous pirate installation we used to highjack the radio waves. Something I wasn't informed about.

"I waited until I was certain you were able to pull it off before making this announcement. Let's see what they do with this." he said as he walked towards a large microphone on a large pole. I dropped myself onto a chair in the corner. I couldn't be bothered with his little announcement. I was broken on the inside after taking Nanuq's bending. I never wanted to do that again but Noatak couldn't care, he had his puppet and that was all he wanted.

He signalled to two grunts behind the installation to begin and as they started sticking several plugs into the installation he cleared his throat. He received a quick wave from one of the men and he began his speech.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed the last pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the Finals of the Tournament tomorrow, or else there will be severe consequences... Now for my supporters. I am happy to announce our movement has received another blessing from the spirits. A clear sign they are displeased with the Avatar who only seems to be interested in playing a game instead of caring for the nonbender community of this city. One of our most dedicated members Master Sergeant Rixen from the Special Forces unit has gained the ability to equalize a bender, this means per-man-ent-ly... Under my careful guidance he has been put to the test and has proven capable of performing the task the sprits have given him. Be warned benders of Republic City. If you meet Rixen on the field of battle, he will take your bending from you and you...have...been...VERY...much...warned... Amon out!"

Noatak turned towards me and chuckled "Where is the Avatar right now?"

"In the arena, preparing for said match." I said, sounding uninterested as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good, go and join her. See if she has received the message. If she hasn't, make sure you tell her about it, ALL of it Rixen. If I know the council they are assembling right now to discuss my threat. Make sure she know about this too. No doubt she'll go and attempt to sway their votes. Report you findings to me as fast as possible." he commanded and I jumped up, the faster I could leave, the better.

I left the apartment block in a hurry and stuffed my mask in my pocket. I ran towards the bending arena which wasn't that far away. As I arrived the Fire Ferret's came storming down the main steps. Well more like Korra came storming down the steps because the brothers had to do their best to keep up. The brothers seemed frustrated as well but she was rather furious.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to catch their attention "Did you hear that on the radio? Damn madman if you ask me!"

"Yes we heared it Rokoyu!" she snapped at me with a set of eyes that could kill. Korra had been training real hard to beat Tahno and now that chance was slipping through her fingers.

"Sweetie calm down. You're going to get a heart attack." I said laughingly as she stomped past me. Perhaps I should stop calling her sweetie because I received a nasty glare for in return.

"This isn't funny Rokoyu!" she sneered.

"Korra you need to calm down, where are we going anyway?" Bolin asked confused as to why he and his brother were following her around.

"I think Korra is heading towards City Hall, if I'm not mistaken Amon directly addressed the council. No doubt they are going into one panicked and fear driven meeting right now." I explained and answered Bolin's question.

"You think the council will give in?" Mako directed his question towards Korra who still had quite the furious look on her face. She knew how important this match was for the bending brothers and it must hurt her on the inside Amon ruining that by targeting her.

Being part of the plan I knew this was part of Amon's main goal. To rattle her cage a bit while at the same time making the city remember how much of threat he is.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall." she responded and the four of us took off. I wanted to be there for her on this, tough silently I begged the council to cancel the match. If that were to happen I was off the hook, at least for short while.

After a walk that felt more like a run than anything else we stormed into the council chamber. Not the best way to intervene but it fitted her usual kill first and ask questions later mentality. I walked a step behind the trio, this was their fight, not mine. I preferred the silent support treatment on this one.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." Tenzin said getting up from his seat.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra explained as she opened the plea to keep the arena open for the Final Match.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tezin said defending his positions on the matter.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" she redirected herself towards Tarrlok. Probably the only one in the room who agreed with her.

"Actually..." Tarrlok said standing up "Tenzin and I agree for once."

_"Wait... what?!" _I thought to myself _"You've got to be kidding me... though this is good news for me. Go uncle! Go!"_

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena." Tenzin said, obviously wanting to close this painful discussion as fast as possible.

"No!" Mako exclaimed with a nasty glare "You can't!" Bolin supported his brother's stand. I stepped from behind the trio and sat myself down in the stands.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon." Korra directed herself towards Tarrlok again. It surprised me that she was suddenly so calm. I had expected her to lash out against the council but she kept her cool.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok responded with a slight sense of arrogance.

_"Touché Uncle, touché" _I thought to myself.

Mako stepped forward "Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and nonbenders gather together ... in-in peace! To watch benders ..." he desperately pleaded and he couldn't find the right words, "Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin completed the sentence for him.

I had a mental facepalm _"Not helping your cause Bo."_

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok admitted.

"The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!" Korra sneered while still keeping her composure but you could sense she was highly disappointed in Tarrlok.

"Yes, exactly what she said! Yes!" Bolin exclaimed.

Tarrlok looked at me "Mister Fire, as a reserve player of the Fire Ferrets and sponsor I'm assuming you agree with this stance?"

"Absolutely!" I lied with a straight face. I really hoped that they just kept with their decision the whole time though.

"Unfortunately our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." he said shrugging his hands. He picked up his gavel and as it is about to hit the table a cable comes zooming past my head and I ducked downwards to see it connecting with the gavel, smashing its head.

_"Jeez, I felt the heat of that one."_ I thought to myself. I raised to my feet and turned around to give the idiot that nearly took of my head a piece of my mind "You lunatic I could have lost my-" I stopped as it was revealed it was Lin Beifong who shot that cable! I did not want to get on her bad side. No trip to Beifong's dungeon for me!

The entire room was staring at her with shock. She slowly walked inside of the council chambers "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." she said and my mouth dropped open.

_"No! No you don't! You hate her, go back and hate her!" _I thought to myself again.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned, obviously puzzled.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra doubled the question with even more amazement.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists. Especially now that we are dealing with two freaks instead of one." she said confidently and from the back of my eye I noticed Tenzin rolled his eyes.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tezin reaffirmed his position.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlock intervened, which caused Tezin to grunt and fold his arms.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armour is impervious to their attacks." she announced her plans with confidence and determination. Though I silently disagreed.

_"Wrong Chief! A decent enough chi blocker can get through that metal plate of yours with ease and if they aren't capable of doing so a glove will do the job for them. You are playing a dangerous game Chief Beifong."_

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok questioned the Beifong woman.

"I guarantee it." Lin replied with determination.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support." Tarrlok said and Tenzin eyed him angrily. "I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" he asked the council with his hand raised, the other three councilmembers naturally followed. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." he said and the Fire Ferrets jumped in their cheering.

_"The universe just loves conspiring against me... I fucking deserve every second of this miserable situation." _I thought disappointed and Korra noticed it.

"Hey Rokoyu, aren't you happy for us?" she asked as she had her arms wrapped around the bending brothers.

"Sure, I'm just a bit sad I won't be there to see it happen." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going all of sudden?" Mako asked with a glance.

"I've still got some work to do. I don't think I'll see you again before the match so good luck you three." I huffed. I stormed out of the room as tears formed in my eyes. I really didn't want to do this but now the choice had been taken away from me.

I rapidly walked away from the chambers as I heard someone running after me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and someone turned me around. It was Korra.

"Sweetie what's wrong? One minute you seem to have our back and now you look disappointed we can play the match." she asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm happy for you." I said as I wiped my eyes to remove the tears.

"Are you crying? What's wrong? Talk to me." She once again asked.

"Nothing is wrong! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted and I held my hand in front of my mouth. Notak was right, when I allowed my emotions to boil over I let thing get out of hand and my other nature came drifting back into my life "I'm sorry, I shouldn't shout at you. It's just I'm a bit stressed with work right now."

She wrapped her arms around me and looked up at m eyes. "Look, so far you're always there for me with advice and support. If there is anything you want to talk about, I'm always available. I know you're still struggling with being a dad and the bending and all that." she said and to hear her say those words cheered me up a bit.

"Thanks sweetie. That means a lot to me." I said and she leaned upwards and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Now go, celebrate with the boys." I said and she let go of me. She left and walked over to Tenzin and Lin who were talking in the hallway.

_"If only you knew you are never going to win that match..."_

...

As I walked into the main floor of our warehouse headquarters I saw that things had gotten busy in preparations for the match. Several supporters and grunts were loading boxes full of gloves into trucks. Ready to ship to our soldiers all over the city. Hiroshi must be close to finishing full production.

I looked up and spotted the masked villain overseeing the work effort along with Quang and Hiroshi. I dragged my feet up the stairs and arrived behind them.

"I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open." I said and the trio turned around.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."

"It was close, the council initially agreed to close the arena but then Lin Beifong stepped in and made some serious promises. Beifong will be adding her metalbenders to the security team. It means we will have to arrive early if we want to avoid the security sweeps."

"I've been informed about your plan of assault _'Rixen'_ and I must admit I have some questions." Quang challenged me.

"Shoot."

"How certain are we the security will not check the inside of the field?"

"There can be no doubt. They fill up the earth disks and water basins in that room and for a championship match like this it will be readied early in the morning, after that they close the inside with an official seal. We've already put our forgery department to work on a duplicate."

"Mmmm... I see." Quang said while supporting his chin with his hand "You think we can knock the Ferrets out with a single charge of my sticks?"

"No, I've done the math and with that amount of water we are going to need a second strike of electricity to knock the three of them out."

"Ok, I'll make sure we have another battery pack and sticks with us, you'll be assisting me with that. I want to make sure we get them in one single assault. I do not intend to be handling three benders on my own."

"That's fine by me, as long as I am back on top in time to work my magic."

"You can fine-tune the plan later, now I need the three of you to follow me." Noatak intervened our conversation and we did as we were told. We walked down to the warehouse floor and descended the stairs to the underground facility. As we walked occasionally Hirohshi would glance around and glare at me. This didn't bother me though if he had an issue with me he could take up with Noatak.

We followed Amon into his office and Quang and I removed our masks. The leader sat himself down behind his desk and I allowed Hiroshi and Quang to sit down while I continued to stand up.

"Quang... Hiroshi. I understand you two still have certain reservations about Rokoyu." he asked his two accomplices.

"Of course I do!" Hiroshi shouted loudly, "I lost my wife to the likes of him!" he added with anger in his voice.

"I understand Hiroshi and so does Rokoyu. He will do his utmost best to help you avenge the death of you wife. Especially now that the spirits have graced him with the ability to equalize the benders of their virus."

Quang and Hiroshi turned around and stared at me "It's true? That radio message was not a ruse or anything?" Quang asked with wide eyes.

"I can confirm that the spirits have graced me with this ability yes." I sneered. _"Suck this one up you nitwits."_

"As one of my finest students I have always believed that he was destined for great things. That's why it is imperative you place your unquestionable loyalty in him."

"WHAT?!" Hiroshi yelled as he got up from his chair "NEVER! I will not bend my knee to a fucking bender!"

Amon jumped up as well from his chair and slammed his palms on the table. Everyone in the room was taken aback by this sudden act of aggression. Never had he shown so many signs of emotion.

"You are loyal to me Hiroshi?" he asked with a firm and deep voice.

"Yes!"

"Then you trust my judgement?"

"Yes!"

"Then don't question my wishes! I have thought about this long and hard when it came to the decision given Rokoyu's abilities. Should I perish Rokoyu will continue the revolution for me as your new leader. From today onwards he will be alongside me every step of the way. He will be an equal to me, he is hereby promoted to the rank of captain. You two WILL obey him as a superior and you WILL not question his authority. Do I have your word you will support him?"

Quang got up from his seat as well and turned to face me again, "Yes, I will stand behind him should something happen to you."

Amon's mask turned to Hiroshi who was still standing upright. He was struggling with his decision. I didn't want him to get in trouble with Noatak so I helped him make his decision.

"If it makes you feel any better I can equalize myself at will." I said and Hiroshi stared at me blankly when those words came out of my lips.

"All right '_Captain' _Fire. I will follow you as long as you keep your promise of removing that virus of yours." he said and a silence fell over the room.

_"Noatak thinks that being nice to me and giving me presents will make me favour him and go back to his side. What am I? Four?"_

"Very well... Lieutenant Quang... Hiroshi... out." he ordered and the two men marched out of the room.

"Excellent persuasion work as usual Rokoyu." Noatak praised and I nodded my head.

I had decided to play his game. Nod my head, smile when given a compliment, no snappy comebacks anymore, no more shouting or aggression. Not a foot out of line. All for my family.

Meanwhile in secret the escape plan I had hatched was ready should I need it.

"Well he was standing on the edge all I had to do was push." I chuckled "He's relentless as a businessman but he's a lousy equalist."

Noatak walked over to his personal quarters and came back with a sports bag. He threw it onto his desk and signalled me to come closer.

"A new position deserves a new uniform." he said as he opened the bag and I peeked inside. I spotted a blackish uniform with red seams. On top was something that surprised me even more. A mask, a porcelain mask. An exact copy of Amon's mask design wise. I slowly lifted it out of the bag. The color scheme had been altered. The base of the mask was black while he motives where blood red with golden outlines. The dot above the eyes was blood red as well. As I roamed the mask with the tip of my fingers I noticed the handcrafting that had gone into this.

"Did you make this for me?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes. The uniform is an exact copy of mine as well, except for the red seaming. I had it done that way to differentiate us."

_"He really does care for me doesn't he? In a... weird... totally fucked up way." _I thought to myself as I pulled the uniform out of the bag. It was all there: jacket with hood, trousers, boots, shoulder pads...

"I don't know what to say..." I said slightly amazed and Noatak placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Put it on, it's yours now. You can use my living quarters." he said with a genuine smile.

I grabbed the stuff and walked into his bedroom. Just as in his office everything was made out of metal. I finally got why did this, nothing was to implicate he had a Water Tribe heritage. Clever, very clever.

I got dressed up and wrapped my equalist belt around the uniform. I had begun to wear it under my blue parka as a consequence of a slight case of paranoia. I stepped in front of the large mirror. As I stared into my own amber colored eyes I could only chuckle at how much I looked like Noatak, minus they eye colour of course. Wearing his outfit outlined that even more. It was frightening to say the least.

He had shaped me into his image but he had not counted on me being able to detach myself from that view of me once I found out about Roku and my own bending. When I went and made love to my former worst enemy. He was trying to put me back onto his course and he was going to fail the minute Roku was out of the city. I sighed and walked out the bedroom, noticing how different these boots sounded.

Noatak had removed his mask and I spotted he wasn't featuring his face paint "Ah, you're ready let me take a closer look at you." he said coming from behind his desk. He placed his hands on my shoulders and he gave me good inspection. Checking of the uniform fitted like it was supposed to.

"I'm proud of you." he said and I could only think to myself how weird it sounded to hear it come from him. He must have noticed my response because he grabbed my head and leaned his forehead up against mine. He stared into my eyes tentatively and I spotted some tears popping up "I mean it Rokoyu. You remind me so much of my sister. The way you talk, your naiveté, how you care for that boy and sister of yours." he said as he started sobbing "Do you understand now why this has to be done? We have to undo Yakone's work. We have to end the age of bending, you and me, together there is nothing we can't do." he said as he started crying loudly. He wrapped his hands around me and hugged me tightly. It was so weird since I hated him so much by this point, he threatened to hurt my son and still... I hugged him back.

Why? I don't know. I can't describe it. The way he hugged me, it reminded me of the hugs my mother used to give me. It felt very familiar and I hugged him back in equal measure. As if for that split second we weren't enemies but family. The warmth his body generated against mine brought my back to my youth.

_"Perhaps I am too quick to judge. I'm a horrible person too. I'm hoping my friends will one day forgive me for what I have done. Maybe he isn't as bad as I think he is."_

Confusion crept into my mind, what was I doing? The moment was so powerful. The man I had grown to hate over these last couple of days was showing me his most emotional side.

_"No! Fight it Rokoyu! He's tricking you!" _I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry I left them there at the hands of that monster. I should have never left. I should have taken him out and bury him somewhere where no one would ever find him but I won't make that mistake again. I won't let anyone get to you." he said as amber still met grey and foreheads stayed connected. I couldn't help myself and I started crying myself.

"I understand Uncle, I get it now." I sobbed loudly.

"Good, then it's time for you to brief the men on our mission for tomorrow." he said as he once again grabbed my head "This plan is mostly your baby. It is time for you to take up the mantle of responsibility I have given you. From now onwards you only have to explain your actions to me and only me." he sobbed.

We took a couple of minutes to allow the emotions to die down and pull ourselves together.

He let go of my and wiped his face dry with a tissue. I noticed the masks where side by side on his desk. The birth of an evil duo it would seem. Amon grabbed the black one and placed it over my face. Now I was going to learn how it felt like to be wearing one of these all the time. He walked behind me and tied the traps together firmly. He pulled the hood over my head and he smiled proudly as he looked at me. He repeated the motion with himself and he walked over to the door.

"You can come and get your bag later. It's time to show you to the men." he said and I followed him out of the door.

As we walked through the empty corridors my senses slowly started to return to me _"This is madness. I don't know what I am doing anymore." _I thought to myself.

We were about to crawl back out of the lower regions of the facility back toward the main hall of the warehouse when Noatak held out his hand "Wait here." he said and he started ascending the stairs. I could hear a lot of whispering and chatter die down as soon as he came into their view. The sound of booths clacking echoed through the warehouse floor.

"Gentlemen. As you probably have heard by now one of our very own has received the power to equalize benders. It is once again a sign from the spirits that they are displeased with the Avatar and how she and her fellow benders are treating their nonbender brothers and sisters. It is with the greatest honor that I present to you: Captain Rixen!" he said firm and loudly enough. This was my queue. I ascended the stairs and once I arrived on top I could hear some gasps and whispering in the men assembled here. It was a mixture of my own crew and some of Quang's grunts. All carefully selected for this mission.

The leadership was standing to the left in front of a large covered up board. Hiroshi was still eye-balling me and it made me think he was still pretty pissed at me. I couldn't blame him. The men continued whispering and chatting away as I stopped next to Noatak. Must have been pretty weird for them to see a second_ Amon_ standing before them.

"Silence!" Quang exclaimed and the noise died down.

"Men from now onwards Captain Rixen will stand by my side as an Equal. If something happens to me... may the spirits forbid that happens... he will be the one who will lead you to victory." He stayed silent for a moment as a round of nods went through the men. "Good, now that we have dispatched with the new news it's time to inform you about your next assignment. Captain Rixen, you have the floor." He said waving his hand at the floor.

I took a deep breath of air and grabbed the cloth hanging over the board and ripped it off, revealing the large blueprint Noatak and I had used to plan the attack.

"Gentleman listen up. It is vital you understand every part of the mission even if you are not part of the groups you'll be assigned to. I expect each and every one of you to give everything you have for this mission. It is both daring and dangerous. Let's test your powers of deduction. What are we looking at?" I asked pointing towards the large blueprint. My friend Sergeant Sandor raised his hand.

"Yes Sergeant Sandor." I said waiving my hand at him, signalling to take a step forward.

"That would be the bending arena sir. I'm assuming we are going to disrupt the championship match. Mainly because pro-bending is a vital part of the propaganda the tyrannical bending government is trying to spoon feed the masses. They want to make us believe bending is something that has to be admired and celebrated by benders and nonbenders in so-called peace. Especially now that a traitor to our kind has started bending." he said proudly.

"Exactly, good job Sandor. You may return to your spot." I said and he quickly took a step backwards. I pushed the blueprint to the side and revealed a smaller board behind it with several pieces of paper. I grabbed a pointer rod out of the board and pointed at the name of the mission

"I present to you: _'Operation Gamebreaker'._"

...

_Fire residence, downtown Republic City, several hours later_

"Where is dad aunt Daskana?" Roku asked bored as he once again managed to beat me in a game of Pai Sho. He was so good at this game I could hardly manage to keep up with him. Rokoyu was definitely making him a master at this game as they almost every chance they got. Both trying to outsmart each other. It was quite the sight when they faced off.

"I don't know Kiddo. I'm sure he'll be home soon. He's got a lot of work to do." I assured him but I myself was getting worried. Where was this insufferable brother of mine? I couldn't get any reading on him, one moment he was shooting fire out of his fingers and we were finally out and the other moment he ran back to his old master like a stray dog. There had to be some sort of reason why he had done this. I was beginning to think he might be suffering from sort of mental issue. Something like a split personality. Though a deeper, darker thought ran through my mind for a moment before I shook it away. Not even Amon would be that desperate, would he?

Suddenly there was a double tab on the window to the fire escape and I knew what that meant. It had become the signal to indicate Rokoyu wanted to come in but couldn't because he was wearing his equalist uniform.

"Okay time for you to go to bed Roku," I said and he pouted his lips "You're already past your bedtime. If your father catches me allowing you to stay up I'll be in for a decent scolding."

He got up and I followed him into his bedroom. He got into bed and I pulled the covers over him. I removed his headpiece and undid his top-knot. Placing the metal on his night stand I looked down at my nephew. "Goodnight my little firebender." I said as I planted a quick kiss on his temple. Spirits I loved this kid. He was so kind and innocent, he was my little prince. I slowly closed the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aunt Daskana." He said as he nuzzled himself into his protective sheets.

I turned around and gasped for air. I watched as Amon was climbing through the window of our apartment with his back towards me. Still I recognized the shape of his uniform from a mile away. I looked a water pouch I had lying around and held my hands ready should I need to defend myself.

"Amon what are you doing here?" I asked but the individual shook his head. I noticed something was off as he turned around. The mask he was wearing was not the one I had gotten used to. It was black with red tribal marks instead of the usual white and beige.

As I inspected him closely I suddenly noticed a set of amber eyes.

"Rokoyu? What-what is the meaning of this!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head to confirm my suspicions and held his finger in front of his mouth. He pointed his finger at Roku's door to my right.

"Kitchen." He said and I followed him in there as he dragged a foreign looking bag behind him. He sat down in his favourite chair and pulled the hood back and undid the ties to the mask.

"What is the meaning of this charade?" I asked.

"You're looking at newly promoted Captain Rixen." he said as he laid the mask down face upwards on the table. Just looking at that mask send a shiver down my spine.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, you got a promotion?"

"Yes, I'm now officially Amon's second. The equalist movement now counts two leaders, though I still have to obey him of course. I'm plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Plan B is where I take over _were _Amon to be killed in action." he explained himself. My brother's face was in a miserable state. I could see from the darkness under his eyes that he had been crying and he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, revealing a rather rough stubble. His eyes looked dead tired as well. As if he was going to fall asleep right there and then.

"Wait-wait let me get this straight. Knowing what we agreed upon, that we were going to defect over to the good side... you still agreed to this?!" I exclaimed again. What was wrong with him? "Why?!"

"That is my burden to carry."

"Look Rokoyu whether you like it or not I am going to switch sides. As benders it is our duty to oppose the Equalist threat."

I received a nasty glare for that last remark "Excuse me? Duty as benders? I owe the benders nothing, they owe us! They have taken everything from us! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" he shouted as he got up and threw a teacup up against a wall. I took a couple of steps back. Sure he had a temper but the fury in his eyes was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Rokoyu stop! You'll wake Roku. You're scaring me." I squeaked and to my relief he fell back onto his chair, raising his hands to his hair.

"I'm sorry, that's the second time today I've been unable to contain myself from shouting."

I quickly dashed over to him and fell to my knees, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my forehead up against his "Just tell me Rokoyu, stop this madness."

"I want to but I just can't do that Daskana. The less you know the better. I've already cut you out of the movement."

"What?"

"I've been given a significant amount of power Daskana. I have the right now to make my own decisions and my first one was to strip you of your rank, command and cut you from the herd."

"So that means..." I said but he interrupted me.

"You wanted out, I've made it happen. I need you to look after Roku if something where to happen to me. I've handed command of the unit over to Sandor. He hates benders enough to cut it. He now reports directly to me."

"Ok I get all of that but why the uniform? Why the mask?" I asked concerned

"Because-because I have the gift Daskana. Amon taught me how to take away bending. I won't go into detail but it's horrible, it makes you sick beyond belief. Just thinking about it makes my stomach twist in disgust."

"Oh spirits no. Well that certainly explains that. If you feel so bad about then just quit dammit!"

"I can't do that Daskana. I have a responsibility here."

"No you don't! If you can't let this go then I will be forced to take action myself!"

"What do you mean?"

"I will have to ensure the safety of Anna _and _Roku."

He pushed me away and stood back up. He slowly advanced forward and pushed his weight up against me as he pressed my against the kitchen sink. The muscles in his face twisted in anger.

"Was that a threat?" He sneered, the shadow that covered his eyes was scaring me. A shiver rand down my body as I gathered an answer.

"No-no I," I said as I was interrupted.

"I love you but I won't allow anyone to take him away from me. Is that understood Daskana?"

"Yes but I wouldn't dare to take him away from you. Now stop looking at me like that you're not that intimidating." I bluffed as he stepped backwards this once again to my relief.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm just so tired Daskana. You won't have to fear for their safety. I have everything under control." he huffed as he walked out of the kitchen. "Follow Me." he commanded and I did as I was told.

He walked over to one of the cabinets and revealed a key was dangling around his neck. He pulled it over his head and leaned down unlocking the cabinet. This was strange, normally this cabinet was always open and it contained our photo albums.

To my surprise Rokoyu revealed four brand new Fire Ferrets sport bags and threw them onto the table. He pulled a fifth one from the cabinet and added it to the others.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"You want to provide safety for Roku and Anna but I beat you to it," he responded as he started unzipping the bags and pulling them open. He stopped himself from opening the fifth one.

I leaned over the bags and noticed there were little booklets placed over several stacks of clothes in every bag. I noticed some of the clothing still had price tags on them. Rokoyu grabbed the booklet out of the first bag and handed it to me. I opened it and found them to be passports. This one had a picture from Roku in it. Though the name and birth date were wrong.

_"Ryu?" _I read the name to myself. I held the passport slightly crooked, allowing the light to steam over it and noticed the stamps on the paper were real.

"These aren't fakes?" I asked puzzled.

"No they are certainly not. I've prepped a bag for the four of us. Me, you, Anna and Roku. There's an envelope in Anna's bag with 3,000 Yuans, enough to get her family train tickets to Yu Dao and some extra to life from."

"How did you obtain these? Because you would never have done this through an Equalist channel... you didn't go to the triads did you now?"

"Unfortunately yes but rest assured sister, I didn't pay them a single dime. A little persuasion and a little nudge to Shady Shin's balls was all it took." he chuckled

"Rokoyu this is brilliant!" I said as I flipped through the pages "There are visa's here to the Fire Nation _and _the Earth Kingdom."

"Well if the time comes you can take your pick. You can also go to either Water Tribes, they don't require visa's." he said with a smile on his face. Oh bliss it was good to see him smile a bit again instead of the glaring he had done earlier.

"What's in the last one?" I asked, he nodded his head and zipped it open, revealing several stacks of brand new Yuan bills.

"This is our entire life savings with exception of the shares and assets I still own. This is 15,000 Yuans, plenty of money to start a new life elsewhere. Ever since I got the deal done with Aya I've worked my ass off to rebuild our reserves." he said with a sense of pride in his voice.

"I've noticed but I can tell you Aya was less then pleased when you didn't show up for work today." I noted. I had called her after Rokoyu hadn't shown up for dinner and she had confirmed to me she hadn't seen him all day long.

"That's because I've spent the entire day preparing for the mission." he huffed again.

"What mission?" I asked slightly puzzled, he just stared blankly at me.

"Haven't you heard the radio today? Amon has threatened to disrupt the championship match and the council has defied him. They are keeping the damn place open." he said.

"But-but that's not good! I promised Roku I'd go see the match with him since you have that-" I stopped as I finally realized "That business dinner is just a cover! Aya is giving you an alibi!"

"Indeed she is, she's going to be in a private booth at Kwong's the entire evening and ensure the entire cost of the dinner is put on my personal account. However I am most displeased you promised Roku this. It's a school night tomorrow. He is staying home and that will be the end of that." he sneered as he put the passport back in the bag and zipped them all back up.

"Good, then you have the honor of disappointing him." I sneered back at him. Rokoyu just sighed and I watched him place the bags back into the cabinet. He then held out the key towards me.

"You take it, keep it on you at all times. Be ready to move at a moment's notice." he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Rokoyu. I was beginning to think I'd lost you again but it would appear a small bit of you still remains." I said with sadness in my voice.

"You have not lost me. Rixen is dead, he died several days ago. I have my reasons for doing this Daskana, trust my judgement on this." he confidently said.

"I will," I replied and again he smiled at me. He went into his room and put on his sleeping wear. He stuffed his new outfit and mask into the bag and didn't even bother to stuff it in his secret compartment.

After that he went into Roku's room and I leaned against the door to hear the conversation. The kid was not very pleased to hear he was not going to see the match but Rokoyu masterfully explained to him it was too dangerous because of Amon's threat. I left to clean up the shards of the teacup Rokoyu had broken and to my surprise he didn't come back out. I went into Roku's room to find the cutest scene ever, father and son were sleeping together in the bed and Roku had his arms around the boy in a protective manor.

I had to contain myself but I couldn't stop myself from shedding a tear at the sight. When it came to loving his son, estranged or not he did whatever he could to make sure he was safe and sound. He was exactly like our father, loyal and loving, to the end if he must.

I slowly closed the door and walked into his bedroom. I removed the mask from his new bag and sat myself down onto his bed. I stared at the mask for several minutes.

"And so the madness begins." I said to myself and then I heard a squeaking sound coming from under the bed. I put the mask down and leaned onto the floor to take a closer look.

A single spider rat was gorging on some breadcrumbs. No doubt something Rokoyu spilled when he had that breakfast in here with Korra. I held out my hand and directed it at the spider rat. The animal tensed up as I took control of the liquid inside of it. I lifted it up into the air. I pinched my face at this disgusting animal.

"I fucking hate rodents-insects like you." I sneered at the animal. I guided him out of the bedroom as he continued to fight my grip. Of course it was futile. He squeaked at the uncomfortable feeling of being unable to command your own limbs. I opened the window and guided him down to the alley, that's when I let go of him.

"We all have a secret burden we carry around Rokoyu, this one is mine..." I whispered to myself.

He could Equalize someone sure, but I could make them dance to my will with but a single twitch of my fingers.

It made me wonder out of the two of us, which was the real monster?


	24. Gamebreaker

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Hey guys! I know... I know, it's been too long since the last chapter but sometimes this is just the way these things go. Don't worry I've got some more comming right up behind this one so I won't have you hanging out there to dry for too long.**

**Today we have the attack on the championship match, one of my favorites scenes of book I. Ever since starting this story this has been one of the scenes I have been itching to see transformed into my own story.**

**There are two refrences hidden in the storry. One is verry obvious if you're into videogames while the other is quite tricky. You need to be a Formula one fan to get that one. Let's see if you guys can find them. (I'm sure one will be a walk in the park)**

**Also once again many thanks to Cloud Link Zero for his patience with my hectic writting! You are awesome!**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment!  
**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXIV**

**GAMEBREAKER**

"_**We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."**_

_**Plato**_

* * *

The two boats raced over the water of Yue Bay as we stormed towards the bending arena. I picked up the radio and signalled that it was time to commence the operation. "All units, this is Captain Rixen, Operation Gamebreaker is a go. I repeat Operation Gamebreaker is a go," I said into the radio as the boats approached the arena.

It was still early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. We had agreed to sneak into the arena at dawn so we would arrive long before the Beifong's men would. The bay was still covered in darkness and the morning mist assured we would not be spotted. As we got real close we silenced the engines and rowed the last few feet until we were in distance to the target. The arena was placed onto a pier and this gave us access from underneath and there was a small dock with a staircase leading into the bottom of the facility. The Arena used it as a service area for the harbour patrol or boat deliveries but now it served as our perfect entrance point.

Noatak and Quang where sitting next to me on the boat. The morale was high as Quang had finally gotten over my bending and accepted my as his new boss. It was definitely awkward to say the least for the age reason. He was at least twenty years my senior after all. Together we had worked out the finer details of this risky operation and that gone without even a single moment of argument. It was all a bit too convenient if you asked me but on the other hand it was nice to have something going my way for once.

The boats docked and our ten man unit disembarked with all our equipment. I gave the navigators and rowers a quick signal and they took off. They were going to come back that night with the airships to take down the police airships. That part of the plan was crucial as it was vital we had a clear infiltration and exfiltration ready.

"Follow me." I said towards the group and we ascended the metal staircase. Noatak and Quang followed closely in my wake. After all I had come to the bending arena ever since I was a little kid, this place had little secrets left for me. I used a bobby pin to open the lock at the top of the staircase and guided the group inside. Naturally I closed the door again so it didn't seem suspicious.

"What is this place?" one of my chi blockers asked as he looked around the room. It was filled with all sorts of old boxes and merchandise.

"It's a storage room for old stuff they can't sell anymore." I answered with a whisper.

"The service exit leads into a storage room? That's weird." the same chi blocker noted.

"Hey, I didn't design this place, direct your complaints somewhere else. We don't have time for chitchatting," I replied as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes sir!" the grunt exclaimed. I dashed forward and held my hand over his mask.

"You idiot, shut up. Do you want us to be discovered?" I whispered into his face. He was not one of my men, he came from Quang's endless legions of grunts. Bad choice if you ask me. He shook his head as a response "Good, then keep your damn mouth shut." I said as I let go of him. Damn idiot.

As I walked to the door I saw my reflection in a mirror on the wall and slightly trembled at the sight. Now that I wore this porcelain mask my eyes were finally visible for my followers and the shadow that fell over them due to the mask made me look quite intimidating. At least that's how it appeared to me. I almost scared myself in the mirror that morning.

I used another bobby pin to open the door of the storage room and peeked into the hallway.

"It's clear, sneak towards the door labelled: Players booth two." I whispered as I checked the hallway one more time. "It's the second one on the left." I added and one by one they sneaked into the hallway towards said room. I was the last one and I tiptoed into the familiar hallways. I kept looking around me nervously, paranoia gripping my senses. Suddenly my heart stopped as I heard footsteps approaching fast.

I listened intensely and when I noticed they were definitely coming my way I needed to make a quick decision. There was no way I was going to make it to the player's booth in time so I jumped upwards and spread my limbs over a beam in the ceiling. Not the best place to hide but it had to do. Yet it didn't make me feel comfortable at all. The last time I had done something like this I took a piece of dirt to the lung and I nearly died...

_"Just my fucking luck!" _I thought to myself as I waited until the owners of the footsteps came into view. I could hear soft talking and when they rounded the corner my heart almost came to a complete stop as I recognized the figures.

"That sunrise better be super nice for you to wake me up this early Mako." Asami scoffed as the firebener wrapped his arm over her neck.

"Trust me Asami, it looks nice from the attic but nothing beats having the sea wind go through your hair as you watch that beauty rise." he chuckled , placing a chaste kiss on her cheeks.

_"The spirits are such EVIL fucks aren't they?" _I thought to myself as I felt a single drop of sweat fall onto the inside of the mask.

They stopped right beneath me as Mako cupped her chin and placed another kiss on her lips. Asami didn't hesitate and dove her hands in his hair and the two lovers commenced an assault on each other's lips.

_"Come on... leave guys! Remember? Sunrise at dawn?" _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. If they looked up I was definitely screwed big time. Mako guided her away and slightly pushed her up against a wall. They continued kissing each other madly and began letting out soft moans and grunts.

_"For crying out load... get a room you two!"_

It didn't help, they continued their affections and started rubbing their legs up against each other.

_"Mako! Don't you dare make love to her while I am watching! I'll never forgive you for this you horny teenager!"_

They stopped for a second to catch their breaths and Asami gave him a mischievous grin. She was about to cock her head back against the wall and at that moment every nerve in my body was ready to snap. Luckily Mako grabbed her chin and kissed her again.

"Say... you see that door over there?" he pointed at a door several meters away. She looked to her right and nodded her head.

"There's a massage chair in their... I wouldn't mind showing it you." he said as he winked his eye at her and she blushed slightly.

"Oh you're such a naughty boy!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. He held her tightly as he ran to the door with confidence and slammed it behind him.

_"Mako! You player! I see he's getting on with it!"_

I let out a loud sigh and let go of the beam, landing on a single knee. As I stared at the door I couldn't feel very happy for Mako. Sure I was happy that he had finally found a girl he liked but what was about to transpire that night was going to shatter his dreams of becoming a pro bending champion. All my fault again. Just another thing to add to the building pit of guilt in my stomach.

"Sex, the breakfast of champions. Pity this will be your only win of the day." I whispered to myself as I looked away and tiptoed to the player's booth. I definitely did not blush when I heard a loud, erotic moan come from that massage room a few moments later. Nope, not me.

It was the truth though on the win part, we had bought off the refs to let the Wolfbats win the championship. Noatak wanted Korra for last and he meant it, this result would make it look even more dramatic. The cheating champions lose their bending in front of a massive crowd. Pure justice. I, however took no pride in this. Some time ago this would have been the greatest honor but that wasn't me anymore. Sure Tahno was a real asshole but I didn't wish this upon anyone. Especially now that I myself had found out how much exciting it was to be a bender. Those lessons with Mako and occasionally Korra were the highlight of my day, that and seeing my family smile and be happy. Especially that little tyke of mine. I'd grown rather fond of him in no time, mostly because I felt guilty for what had happened to my former lover but also because he could just lighten up your day with his happy face.

I slowly opened the door to the players booth to find the entire team on the ground, all flat on their bellies. Noatak and Quang where over the railing looking down into the dark arena with anticipation. I got down as well and crawled until I was next to Noatak, nudging the many grunts out of my way. On top of the field there was a bit of light noticeable. Probably the staff sealing of the inside of the field.

"What took you so long?" Quang questioned as I joined them.

"I had to hide for some visitors." I half-lied.

"This early?" he shot back.

"Yes, this early." I sneered "Now get off my case lieutenant." I whispered back.

"As you wish Captain." He mumbled in response.

As the referee approved of the seal that was being attached to the centre of the field I signalled to the men to got ready. They activated the night vision on their masks and crawled closer. As the referee and his men left via the stands we shot into action. This part of our little break in was going to be quite important. We were going to be exposed for a long duration of time and if anyone entered the arena we could be spotted and we would have to abort.

The men got up and dashed to the railing of the player's booth. I got up as well and activated the ramp. It moved forwards and the men dispersed over the entirety of the field to keep an eye of every entrance. I ran to the middle of field and pulled the grappling hook gun out of my pouch. Hiroshi's latest invention.

I aimed at the referee's stand next to the field and shot the hook onto the metal railing. I hit a button on the pistol and the cable retracted sending me flying to the stand. After that I flung over the railing and put the hook gun back in my pouch and dashed for the electrical panel that commanded every action of the field and kneeled down. Normally you required a key to activate the damn thing but it was in this instance my knowledge about electrical circuitry came in very handy. I doubted any of my fellow Equalists had any idea how to pull this off.

I pulled my hunting knife out of its sheath and began unwinding the screws that held the metal plate that covered the electrical wires in place. I gently placed it next to me and pulled a small flashlight from one of my pouches. I quickly ascertained this was going to be even easier then thought. The person that had installed this panel had applied small pieces of paper to the wires indicating what each one was for. A quick rewiring of cables belonging to the centre of the field gave me what I needed. I also redid the circuitry so you didn't need that stupid key to operate the panel. I hit a switch on the panel and the centre of the field went back down.

The way the wiring had been installed only allowed it to go up and back down to the neutral position. This to play the tie breakers. Though the hydraulics did allow it to go all the way down into the field. This was our way in AND out.

Noatak and Quang now left the players booth as well and jumped down into the belly of the field, so did our foot soldiers. Once they were all inside with all of our equipment I added some more tampering and added a small chip that would allow me to operate the panel at a distance via remote control. I placed the metal plate back where it belonged and screwed it back into place. A quick check revealed I hadn't left any evidence and I put my knife back where it belonged.

I jumped upwards, planted my feet onto the edge of the panel and leaped for the field. I desperately held out my hand to catch the elastic ropes. I caught one and dragged myself onto the field. I ran forwards as hard and fast as I could. I slid down and fell into the belly of the field. I landed on one knee right in front of Noatak and handed him the remote. He hit a button and the hydraulics behind me returned the field to its neutral position.

I got on my feet and stared at him. "I had the same amount of agility when I was your age. Nowadays I prefer let the young people perform these stunts." he said with a chuckle.

I faked a chuckle back at him_. _Now a boring waiting period arrived. We placed the bombs and waited until the moment to strike was there, also some men installed the fake seal on top of the field so no one would get suspicious.

With nothing else to do I got comfortable in a corner and closed my eyes but before I could go back to sleep Noatak walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Study that. You'll make your own little speech tonight. You are a leader now, let our followers hear your voice. Show them your resolve."

I gave it a quick read "But these aren't my words." I said as I looked up at him "Isn't this way too aggressive as well? You never speak like this." I added.

"No, given your temperament you'll rule with an iron fist. It's imperative they see a clear difference between us."

"Well this speech is very..._'charming'_ to say the least." I said with sarcasm in my voice as I began studying the rousing speech. Though that _'ruling with an iron first' _thing was probably right up my alley. I had the temperament for it after all.

...

_Championship finals / Pro-bending arena_

"Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rock in it!" I could hear Shinobi shout in the inside of the field. We were all standing at the ready to strike. I have to be honest, when Korra had won the second round I got worried. Imagine if they did manage to beat the Wolfbats... thought giving Tahno what he deserved turned a smile on my covered face. She had knocked him off during a tie breaker

_"That's my girl!" _I had thought to myself as she had beaten him in the tiebreaker. Though the math didn't end on the same note as they got knocked into the water.

Luckily the Wolfbats where in on the scheme as they thought a future sponsor had paid of the refs for them. Idiots, their greed and desire to win at all cost would be their ultimate downfall.

A team stood next to the hydraulics along with Noatak, waiting for the moment to strike to arrive. It would all go really fast, this much we all knew. I stood next to Quang at a manhole to the back of the room. Ready to knock out my friends and girlfriend in one swift strike. I had strapped a battery pack to my back and my sticks were ready to strike. _"Spirits, I'm such a sick fuck right now."_

If everything was going to go according to plan Sergeant Sandor and a crew of my men and Quang's men would be hiding amongst the people to handle crowd control.

"Well Folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbat's notch a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row they'll be crowned tournament champions." Shinobi added.

"NOW!" Noatak shouted and we all got to work. He used the remote to make the centre of the field come down to him. I ripped the manhole open and threw the metal staircase down. Quang and I dropped down to the lower regions of the field and as we landed I spotted the Fire Ferrets were still in the water after being knocked off the field with some help from the cheating Wolfbats.

I sighed as Quang and I stepped forwards and pulled the sticks out of the charger packs on our backs. I made them spark to confirm they were ready for action.

Korra gasped for air as she ripped of her helmet. The threesome looked up at the stands where a lot of electrical charges were going off. Our men where knocking out the metalbender cops one by one, even citizens who wanted to play hero. A lot of screaming erupted from the stands.

"What?" Korra announced slightly puzzled as she gazed in disbelief.

As Quang and I approached the water they turned around and Korra's eyes went wide. She gasped as she realized what was about to transpire. She bended a stream of water at us as a last ditch effort but it was too late, our sticks connected with the water, sending a large jolt of electricity trough the liquid into their bodies.

I force myself to watch them suffer through this painful act but their screaming went through my bones, a sound I probably will never forget. Honestly I shouldn't for good reasons. The three of them quickly lost their consciousness and Quang and I look at each other. He looked rather pleased with how that had gone.

"Go. I've got it from here." Quang said and I nodded my head at him. I wanted to get away from that scene as fast as possible. I climbed up the stairs and ran towards the crew. They were already waiting for me on the lowered platform. As I stopped next to him Noatak activated a button on the remote and the platform started to rise. As we arrived on top the Wolfbats where staring into the stands puzzled. They turned around and Thano look was one of fright instead of his usual arrogant grin. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug about removing that cocky grin of his face. As I remembered what was about to go down next I quickly last my own grin. I was going to take away his bending as a message of my arrival. My arrival on the stage as a first rate revolutionary and terrorist.

"What's going on here Ref?" Tahno asked the referee to his left. Seeing the masked villains here tonight was not what he had anticipated.

"I don't know!" the ref responded equally confused.

Noatak and I start walking forwards slowly with a bunch of Chi Blockers behind us. Noatak hits a switch on the remote so it goes back down for Quang. For a couple of seconds the Wolfbat's back away but the look on Tahno's face indicated he decided it was time to fight back.

"All right. You want a piece of the Wolfbats. Come and get it!" he exclaimed as he bended a large stream of water at Notak who dodged it by a quick lean to his left. We dashed forward to engage and Noatak dodged another wave of water before engaging Shaozu, the firebender at my left.

I decided Thano was going to be mine, he turned around to look at Noatak fighting his teammate and brought up two more streams of water. He wasn't paying attention to anything else. Stupid asshole, super pro-bender but horrible when it came to a real fight. I pulled a Bola from my pouch and clasped his hands together. He swirled around but was still standing. I grabbed his tied hands brought them behind his neck and stomped both his Achilles heels with my boots. He fell onto his knees with a load thumb and I brought my elbow down onto his nose hard. It started bleeding instantly and his eyes dart form left to right in fear as he was clearly outgunned.

Noatak had made short work of Shaozu while the grunts used Bola's to bring down Ming, the earthbender. I instructed two of my own men to remove the rope around Tahno's hands and to hold them out wide so I could perform my first public equalization. Not something I had looked forward to but it needed to be done if I wanted to make uncle believe I was truly back in business as an Equalist.

I brought my thumb forward "Please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll give you everything! Just please don't take my bending!" he pleaded but I brought my thumb to his forehead nonetheless.

I took control of his chi and disrupted his paths. As usual for this ritual his eyes darted madly from left to right as sweat came dripping down from his temple. He gasped for air the whole time. I signalled to let him go and he fell down powerless to do anything else.

"Fool, you weren't even a worthy opponent. You don't deserve the title they've pinned on you tonight." I sneered at the helpless former bender.

Like before I felt sick but the queasiness was gone at least. Still this was making me feel like shit trough and trough and this not only physical. It was as if you feel totally tired but your body is still able to function at its fullest potential.

Noatak had equalized the other two benders and I dragged Tahno to the edge of the field. In unison I and two unknown chi blockers nudged the Wolfbats into the water with our feet. As I looked up from them splashing into the water I spotted several Equalist logo banners were being unrolled as a sign of our dominance. I turned around and walked to the edge of the field. I looked up at the ref and ring announcer. They both looked terrified to death, I couldn't blame them.

"If you like to keep your bending I suggest you hand me your microphone!" I commanded and the ring announcer immediately grabbed the metal microphone and threw it into my direction. I dragged out the cable and walked over to Noatak and handed it to him. I placed myself next to him with my hand firmly behind my back. Brooding over into the crowd.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." He opened as he chuckled ever so slightly "So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day," he pointed at the crowd "you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you WILL meet the same fate." he threatened and the crowd gasped in shock.

"Now, may I present to you the new co-leader of the Equalist movement: Captain Rixen." he said as he handed me the microphone. I cleared my throat and depend my voice, trying to go for a raspier solution. I had lost my built in respirator so I had to do my best not to sound like Rokoyu Fire. It was important I kept up this act if I wanted to remain hidden in plain sight. This was either going to make or break my cover.

"My people... sons and daughters of Republic City. Many years ago the bending triads murdered my family for no legitimate reasons. My father was a local entrepreneur and as things go in this town, they extorted him for money. When they found I made hand weapons for us nonbender to defend ourselves with they had the audacity to demand he pay double the amount as compensation for the damages. Naturally my father refused as it would mean he could no longer provide for his family. In retaliation for his refusal they murdered my parents in cold blood. For many years I have waited for my revenge and now that moment is here." I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I pointed my finger at the crowd and slowly turned in a circle.

"This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemies, we are fighting for our very existence. But if you will deny us peace, refuse us our rightful place in the world, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!" I shouted into the microphone and once again the crowd gasped.

"You may shatter our bodies, but you cannot break our spirit. Even now you advance against us, to seize by force what you cannot claim by right. You cannot imagine what awaits you. Though you sweep over these lands like the snowfall of winter, never again will we bow before you, never again endure your oppression, never again endure your tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, and one soul. We will shatter your dreams and haunt your nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with your blood. And as our last breath tears at your lungs, as we rise again from the ruins of this city... they you will finally realize: Republic City belongs to the Equalists!" I yelled loudly and handed the microphone back to Noatak.

_"I see what you are doing Noatak, making me sound as if I'm some madman like you. In the hopes that I become so hated I will have no choice but to continue onwards and onwards. It might even work..."_

"I told you that you were very much warned Republic City, my companion here will not hesitate to turn his words into actions. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city." Amon preached as I continued to stare at the crowd.

I wondered which one of the men in the crowd was Sandor. Now that I thought about it I had never seen him in the flesh either. I looked around until I spotted on that was ordering people around. I say I was quite surprised him to have blond hair. I stared intensely but I could not really get a good look on his face.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" He exclaimed and everyone on stage including me raised their fists in victory.

_"So this is how the madness truly begins huh?" _I thought to myself. The crowd was dead silent, probably all scared to death. I pitied them and deep down I pitied myself. I didn't want this anymore, this was all so unnecessary.

I looked up and waited for the next step of the mission to come: extraction. An Equalist airship appeared above the glass dome and several cables came crashing through it. We all covered ourselves as the glass fell everywhere. The cables landed near us and several platforms clicked outwards. We stepped onto them and I got on one with Quang. As they started ascending I observed how our men in the stands made their escapes and how Lin Beifong helped councilman Teznin to rise to his feet.

_"What's he doing here?" _I thought to myself slightly puzzled. He had never even bothered to come and watch one of Korra's game. Thinking about Korra I could not be more relieved knowing she was down there somewhere safe with rope around her body to keep her from harm.

As the platforms rise high enough away from the field Quang nods at me and I pull the detonator from my pouch. I flick the switch and a large explosion erupts from the centre of the field. The blast destroyed the entire topside of the field and even damaged the refs stand.

"Jeez you could feel the blast all the way up here. What the hell was that stuff Lieutenant." I asked my platform partner.

"Something new from the Fire Nation, it's called semutekkusu. Believe it or not but it's plastic so you can mould it into any shape." he said with his moustache forming into a grin.

"Amazing, remind me to use it more if I ever have to take this movement over." I said jokingly.

"I won't forget Captain. It's good to know you're on our side. Just watch out with that Avatar spying thing. Hiroshi is highly displeased with the situation, he thinks she's gotten to you." he warned me. "Of course we both know that is a load of ostrich-horse shit. Even if you carry this disease inside of you. You've always been a hardliner, just like me. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"No problem Lieutenant."

"But I'm serious about Hiroshi, he's my friend and I respect him but he is overstepping his boundaries. He's trying to find some sort of dirt on you." he said with genuine concern.

"Thank you for the warning lieutenant." I responded with a curt nod.

_"Hiroshi is becoming a problem, perhaps I should knock him down a peg or two."_

The crowd below was hurrying out of their seats and the shouting and screaming indicated it was quite panicky. No surprise given the terrorist attack they had just witnessed.

The platforms rose above the glass dome and the chaos in the bay was quite prominent to see. Several of our airships had successfully attacked and shot down the airships of the metalbender cops while their boat units were on fire as well in the bay. I spotted the last of our airships were fleeing towards the mountains while the last of our boats were being filled up with our crowd controllers.

I let out a relieved sigh, everything had gone to plan. If only I had knocked on wood for that sigh...

I looked back down into the arena and noticed something out of the ordinary. A small person jumped from under the burning field onto a small ice raft and stared up at me.

_"Korra?"_

She jumped into the water and propelled herself upwards with a massive waterspout. It carried her halfway to the dome but then the water thinned out and she fell back down. She screamed and waved her hands in my direction and my heart stopped for a second in worry for her safety.

Fear gripped me and I kept staring at her falling to her death when suddenly a cable wrapped itself around her waist and prevented her from falling any further. I let out a small sigh as Beifong came into view swirling around the arena.

_"Thank the sprits, she's safe."_

Beifong swirled around her own horizontal axle and jerked the cable hard, launching Korra with tremendous speed out of the arena over to us.

_"Wait... no! That's not part of the plan!" _I exclaimed to myself.

She flew all the way up to us and she swirled around herself, bending a large wave of fire with her left foot. I held my arm in front of me and bended the fire around me but Quang got knocked off.

She grabbed the cable above me and gave a hard thrust of her feet forward, spitting a large wave of fire from them. I held my arms out again but the sheer force of her assault knocked me off the platform as well.

I fell down backwards and landed into the glass hard. A massive spike of pain ached from my back and I let out a loud scream. Korra landed on the platform and looked down as I screamed in pain. I hoped the pain was just my back and not a large piece of glass. That would be a horrifying way to end my miserable life.

She looked up into the cargo bay noticing Noatak was almost inside. She got over her hesitations and bended several large fireballs into the cargo bay but Noatak quickly jumped of the platform into the airship.

_"Dammit, so fucking close to ending this madness."_ I thought to myself as I rose back onto my feet using the sticks I had attached to my belt as support. I realized the back pack had broken my fall but it could have easily broken my spine as well. At least a bit of luck in this messy situation. I tapped the stick together and it confirmed the back pack was still functional, a miracle considering the height of the fall. Future Industries really did make quality stuff, it wasn't just an advertisement.

To my right Lin Beifong came flying through the hole using her cables. She looked upwards and spotted a single chi blocker sliding down one of the cables towards Korra. She swung one of her own metal cables at him, grabbed him and threw him onto the dome. With all this damage being done to the glass I started to worry we were all going to fall through it at some point.

I looked back upwards at Korra and two grunts came sliding down her cable and kicked her of the platform. I was standing in front of the hole and she landed to my left on both of her feet as she kneeled down to brace the impact. To my right Quang engaged Beifong who attempted to attach her cable to the last platform that seemed to be dysfunctional. The three grunts on scene dashed forward to help but a large fireball hit the last one, the two other turn around and wanted to attack her. For that split second it was as if I was not there. Caught in between two fires. Help to stop Beifong from reaching the airship or... fight Korra once more...

_"Better me then them, I won't hurt her, not anymore."_ I stepped forward "Help the Lieutenant! She's mine!" I sneered at the men and stopped in front of a furious Korra.

"So we meet again _'Avatar'_." I mocked her, making sure the last R of her title rolled of my tongue slowly. I still needed to make all of this look realistic. Her brows narrowed even more as she realized it was Rixen she was facing.

"Funny, you've got some daddy issues it seems. You don't only bark like Amon you also dress up like him _'have you been a bad boy?'_" she said with childlike voice, pouting her lips.

"Amon is not my father you stupid bitch." I sneered, it hurt but I wanted to make it look like she was getting under my skin "How's your boyfriend doing?"

Korra's eyes widen "Oh yes, you might know some things about us but I know things about you. The gala, the last match. So predictable... I'm amazed the press hasn't picked up on this. This city is about to go to war and you are busy fucking some guy... Not to mention he is traitor to his own kind." I arrogantly said.

Korra got even more agitated and lifted her left foot and bended a large steam of fire at me. I jumped to the right and with a quick somersault landed back on my feet.

"Catch me if you can." I laughingly said as I dashed away, she was now so pissed she closed the distance fast and I turned around, pulling the sticks from the battery pack and swinging them at her as they crackled with electricity.

She jumped backwards and swirled around her own axle, landing on her neck but she had her arms still behind her to keep her from harm.

_"Did she just use one of my moves?"_

It was no mistake, I'd shown her a bit of my acrobatics after my last firebending lesson with Mako and this was one of them. It was one of my rare mistakes because those things I learned from uncle Noatak and not Master Bai.

She launched herself back with her arms and bended two streams of fire at me, the force of which blew me backwards. We exchanged several strikes but I made sure never to actually attempt to hit her. I didn't hold back, she'd notice if I did and get suspicious but I made sure my strikes were always missing their target.

I kept on swinging but she masterfully dodged the attempts. It was there and then I realized she was adjusting her style to her adversary, turning their own moves against them. For a second I thought I was fighting a chi blocker. She was combining moves she had seen from both Equalists and myself. It turned a small smile on my face knowing I had unknowingly helped her develop a style to counter chi blockers. She must have worked on it in her own time so she could fight 'Rixen' more efficiently. Clever if you ask me.

_"Fighting fire with fire, good girl!"_

She suddenly brought her bare fist forward and I grabbed her arm and bended it in an unusual angle, she grunted and I realized I was going against what I had set out to do, not hurt her. I slightly readjusted the hold and flung my arm around her neck and held her firmly. Taking extra care I wasn't chocking her or anything.

"Very good Avatar, who taught you those moves? That coward you call boyfriend?" I sneered into her ear.

She strugled to fight my hold and I sensed the anger and hatred inside of her "HIS NAME IS ROKOYU! AND HE HAS MORE SENSE OF HONOR IS ONE OF HIS FINGERS THEN YOU IN YOUR ENTIRE BODY!" she screamed loudly as she grabbed my other arm and swung me over her backside and smacked me onto the glass hard. Once again a massive spike of pain came from my back. I jumped back upwards fast but could not do so without straightening my back and noticing it was only getting worse. If I didn't find a way out fast I was going to lose this fight.

I swung my sticks at her as she crossed her arms whilst jumping backwards to block the incoming strike. I brought my right stick forward and she leaned back and grabbed my arm. She did not hesitate and with one vicious kick brought her knee into my stomach hard. The force was so strong she guided me over her own shoulder onto the glass and once again I landed on my backside with a scream of pain. I lost grip on my right stick and it fell down the dome to the ground.

I wasn't willing to give up yet as I wanted to take her down without hurting her so I could escape knowing she was safe and sound but... my back was killing me and surely she had noticed that was my weakness by now.

I had my back turned towards her and suddenly I felt a fire strike incoming. If I hadn't been a firebender I would have never sensed it coming. I swirled around and stopped it in its track with my last remaining stick. Quang had told me electricity can weakens fire strikes and he was right. Every time the sparks of my sticks connected with her fire it would weaken considerably or at least become easier to doge.

"Why won't you just give up! You're obviously going through a rough time with your back." she exclaimed.

"I'm not built that way Korra." I responded coldly as I swung my stick at her, it connected with her shoulder and I mentally scolded myself for hitting her. She let out a painful grunt as the electricity burned through the cloth and burned her skin but she quickly regained herself and with her other arms she brought her elbow up and it connected with my porcelain mask. If I hadn't been wearing the ruddy things she would have broken my nose... again...

The impact still hurt though and I was thrown back, landing on my knee, using my stick for support to keep myself upright. I realized I wasn't going to win anymore. I gave in. I pulled my knife from the sheath and waited for her next attack. I knew her goal was to throw me off the roof. I was willing to let her win this one but dying was not part of my plan.

She came running towards me and with one quick somersault charged up two firejabs with her feet and they connected with my arm as I huddled to brace for impact but I forgot to block the fire and so it burned through the sleeve, burning my arm in the process. The force threw me back and I made several somersaults but I still had the knife and stick. I slammed them into the glass as I held on for dear life.

Korra glared at me and rolled her eyes "You are like a damn insect! You just won't fucking die!" she yelled as she prepared to strike me one last time. She firmly planted her feet in a standard firebending stance. Remembering she had tried to kill me before I attempted a bluff.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked with a softer voice, sounding a bit more like myself "I've heard that when benders attack they need intend to actually kill their targets with their bending. Is that what you really want?" I added with a small whimper as my back ached again.

"Yes! You can remove bending like Amon so it's better that you die right here, right now." she responded firmly but my sudden use of a softer voice caused a small hesitation in her way. I could tell I had gotten to her. Back at the training facility I had startled her and she had bended to protect her life. Now here on the roof she had the upper hand and she was hesitant if she was able to kill or not.

"I've killed before and while the vengeance itself is sweet and I don't regret my actions. It will cause a massive rift in your soul. You'll never be your old self again." I bluffed but deep down I knew it to be true for myself. Her furrowed brows soften for a second but before she could respond there was a crackling sound and she looked down. She was standing over the spot where she had slammed me into the glass last and it was buckling under the weight and damage caused to it.

She quickly looked up to me and realized her window of opportunity was slipping. From the back of my eye I spotted Quang and his men where all huddled on the last platform as Beifong held onto it with a cable of her own. I'd complexly lost track of their fight. Korra prepared some fire around her hand but the glass gave way and she plunged down screaming.

My eyes go wide at the sight and I let go of my knife and held out my arm in a futile attempt to help "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Lin's cables connect with the frame of where Korra had fallen through and she used them to speed up her movements to catch up with the falling Avatar. I tried looking through the glass but I couldn't see whether she had succeeded or not. Panic spread through my chest and my only concerns at the moment was her wellbeing.

I looked up at the airship as they had the biggest trouble getting Quang and his men onboard, the ship moved over my spot and Noatak stared at me waving his hands at the men around him in a desperate attempt to fix the system. Korra's fire must have done serious damage to the cable system.

I waved my hands at them, signalling they should go and escape. Noatak shook his head but I once again repeated the wave to just abandon me. He waved his hands around at the people around him and the ship moved away from the Arena. All the while Noatak continued to stare down at me.

There I was holding onto the side of the dome with the stick and knife in the glass. Not wanting to lose the knife I now held so dear I slowly pulled it out and brought it back to its home on my belt. I had a plan but it was very bold and could possibly lead to more suspicion form my friends but all that counted right now was that I knew if she had survived or not. My stomach twisted at the thought alone that she was gone.

Realizing my only way out was downwards I let go of my last stick and rolled onto my back as I slid to the edge of the dome. I planted my feet against the gutter as I almost buckled under my weight. I got up on my feet and my back continued to scream out its uncomfortable status. I looked at my burned arm, it looked like a second degree burn from the outside and luckily it hadn't reached my hand itself, it could easily be covered up and healed.

I grabbed the grappling hook gun and shot the hook into the metal sidebar holding the gutter in place. I turned around and took a deep breath of air as I connected the cable to my belt. I jumped backwards and used the cable to slide down until I reached a window I could breach. The easiest way out could have been to slide all the way down and use the mass hysteria as a cover to sneak away but my only priority right now was Korra, you might say it clouded my judgement. I was worried sick she might have fallen to her death. It would have been my fault too.

I firmly planted my boots on the glass and catapulted myself backwards, with one firm kick I smashed the window in and breached the hallway. I disconnected my cable and looked around to see if I was alone. It seemed most of the people had found their way out as they place seemed abandoned. I got up and ran towards the locker rooms. I had a locker here with some spare clothes for when I trained with Mako. I could use that to hide the uniform in. I ran as fast as I could and hoped I wouldn't run into a metalbender cop. I found the room and quickly undressed everything and stuffed it into the locker. I wrapped some training tape around my burned arm to cover it up. I got dressed in my spare clothes which was more or less a pair of sweatpants and a single sweater with the Fire Ferrets emblem on it. You might say Roku was quiet jealous of it.

I ran out of the room and found a door to the stands. I kicked it open and dashed into the arena, the smell of fire had filled the air and the field was still burning.

I looked around in confusion and then I spotted the team along with Tenzin and Chief Beifong staring at the field. She was okay! Beifong had rescued her once again. I thanked the spirits and frantically dashed forward.

"KORRA!" I yelled as I ran to her as fast as I could. They all turned around and I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her. She nearly fell over but planted her right foot behind her too catch us both. I leaned back and grabbed her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stared into those blue orbs of her "What happened?"

"Amon and Rixen attacked that's what happened. Those sick fucks. If it weren't for Chief Beifong I would have fallen to my death." she said.

I stared up at the holes in the dome and looked down at Lin "Thank you Chief Beifong, from the bottom of my heart." I said with genuine thankfulness in my voice.

"Don't mention it kid." The chief coldly noted as if it was business as usual.

"Why are you here? I thought you had a business dinner tonight?" Korra asked slightly puzzled.

"I did but we closed the deal much faster than thought. I went home and changed into something more appropriate. I was on my way over to you when I arrived and there were people screaming and running everywhere. Someone told me the arena had been attacked by the Equalists and that the Avatar had been killed. I'm so glad they were mistaken," I said as I hugged her even tighter, no way I was letting go of her anytime soon.

There was a noise behind us as we were joined by Asami and Hiroshi. Asami wrapped her arms around Mako's neck. I knew the older engineer was going to be present for this one as the main sponsor of the team and no doubt he had enjoyed this particular game.

"Are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they now?" Mako asked concerned.

"No, I barricaded the door to the VIP lounge and if they had entered I would have kicked their ass, no one will touch my father." she said as she looked at the older engineer and he smiled at the couple. Probably a fake smile...

Hiroshi gave me a quick glance and that affirmed to me he still hated my guts. Good I now hated his too.

"I can't believe Amon and Rixen did this." Lin noted as she stares back at the still burning field.

"They played us all. Republic City is at war." Tenzin said and everyone including me nodded their heads in agreement.

I looked down at my arm as it started to glow madly from the pain. My backside wasn't fairing any better and keeping it concealed wasn't easy either. I had to try to stay as stiff as possible, that numbed the pain a bit. It was then that I noticed the burn on Korra's shoulder.

"Hey, you're not okay! You're hurt!" I exclaimed, pointing at the wounded flesh. I'd completly forgotten I had accidently hit her once. This was my chance to make up for it.

"Oh." Korra said surprised as she looked over her own shoulder "That basterd! I hadn't even noticed he managed to land a hit."

A metalbender came running into the stands over towards his boss "Chief." he saluted her "We checked the roof and Rixen is nowhere to be found, he used a cable to breach a window in the hallways and the trail ends there. Some witness claim they saw several hooded figures run away along with the panicking masses. We think he used the hysteria to his advantage and sneak away." he reported and Lin nodded her head.

_"They couldn't be more wrong but it is better this way."_

We all walked away from the stands and made our way over to the player's booth to find some medical supplies. Korra set herself down on the bench with her teammates while Tenzin and Lin discussed what had gone wrong. I planted a first aid kit down next to her as I got on one knee. I ripped the fabric a bit more so it would be open and she slapped away my hands.

"I can heal myself." she sneered, sounding quite annoyed.

"Hey! I know you are pissed about what has happened here tonight but would you for once in your life let someone help you! You are too tired to heal yourself right now and I can help you relieve the pain." I snapped back.

"I doubt that your simple medical supplies can really-" she stopped and her tense face softened as I applied a cold compress against the burn.

"You were saying?" I asked sarcastically and she just smiled at me.

"Thank you Rokoyu."

"My pleasure Korra. I should have been here, I could have helped you fight these Equalists." I said with a deep sigh.

_"Okay Rokoyu, you might be overdoing it a bit."_

"It's okay, you need to provide for your family, I understand."

"While that might be you're my girl and I let you down. I-I just want to do more than just be there with advice and affection. I want to fight alongside you. I can handle myself, you know it to be true."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you." she said and she cupped my chin and leaned in for deep kiss. As she let go of me her eyes widened and she turned around to look at the entire room staring at her. She had forgotten they were there and immediately her cheeks redden. Mine did so too. Mako and Asami grinned at us while Bolin looked a bit distant, probably still heartache. Lin pretended it was nothing but Tenzin seemed less thrilled about our public affections.

"Okay you lovebirds. I expect everyone to come by the station tomorrow to give a statement about tonight's events. That includes you mister Fire."

"No problem Chief Beifong, I'll be there."

...

_The sky above the bending arena, thirty minutes earlier_

"Get down there and back the Lieutenant and Captain up!" I shouted at the men who were frantically trying to douse the fire inside of the cargo bay. Two of them jumped onto the sole remaining cable and slide down. They knocked the Avatar down and she landed on the dome.

I watched how she attempted to help the Chief but she was cut off by my pupil. They talked a bit and he was obviously taunting her as her face grew more and more angrier. Suddenly she opened with a large blast of fire from her foot and Rokoyu dodged it without breaking a sweat. As I watched Rokoyu duel Korra I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Although Rokoyu had only his chi blocker skills at his disposal he kept the Avatar at bay nicely. Using the sticks Quang had given him to strike and defend.

It surprised me, Rokoyu had never cared for this particular weapon as he preferred his bare hands and the Equalist glove, his own invention.

Yes, it's true. One of the first weapons he sold Quang was a homemade primitive version of the standard Equaslist weapon. When Hiroshi had joined the group Rokoyu had given him a blueprint of the weapon and he had perfected it for mass production. It was the only weapon in our arsenal not of Hiroshi's design and I knew it had annoyed the old engineer he had to work on someone else's design.

The duel between the secret couple was enthralling to watch. How she would implement new moves she gained from watching Chi Blockers and how he quickly adopted to this weapon he had barely trained with.

Suddenly she brought her fist forward and he grabbed hold of her and swung his arm around her neck. I could hear them argue and then she erupted in another fit of rage ""HIS NAME IS ROKOYU! AND HE HAS MORE SENSE OF HONOR IS ONE OF HIS FINGERS THEN YOU IN YOUR ENTIRE BODY!" she screamed loudly as she got loose and grabbed his hand, bringing him down over her back hard. I winced, that must have hurt.

_"Using his other persona as a means to off balance her. I taught you well young one."_

I winced again as I heard him let out another load and painful grunt. I had to keep myself from jumping onto the cable in front of me the help him.

_"No! You trained him well, he can handle himself."_

They continued the duel and they stayed quite evenly matched even thought I watched him straighten his back from time to time. Suddenly she grabbed him and brought her knee up into his abdomen hard. That was the breaking point. He lost a stick and he never fully recovered as he was being pushed back.

I got concerned what was about to happen when she would claim victory over him. The struggle continued and what became evident to me was how much they were alike. Rokoyu might not have her physical strength but he was stubborn and refused to give up. Just like his mother. I remembered how she had begged us to teach her how to waterbed. The thought brought a tear in my eye but I quickly wiped it away as the duel required my focus.

He managed to land a strike on her shoulders with his stick and she let out a scream of pain. She retaliated quickly by bringing her other elbow up into his masked face. He rolled backwards several times and as he stopped himself using his last stick she was already bending several streams of fire at him. He held out his arm but the fire burned through the cloth without any trouble. The blast sent him rolling once more but he slammed his knife and stick into the glass hard. He was hanging on the side of the dome and my heart stopped. He began conversing with the Avatar but I could not hear what they were talking about as she seemed to be preparing to finish him off.

Suddenly my attention was brought to a grunt next to me who brought to my attention that they had gotten the only available cable to work again. Quang and three chi blockers attempted to enter the cargo bay but Beifong had her cable wrapped around the platform and attempted to follow them.

Suddenly there was a scream and Beifong looked down. The Avatar had fallen through the dome and she quickly let go and launched herself after the falling girl. From up here I observed how she managed to catch her and they safely landed in the stands.

I quickly helped the Lieutenant and his men inside and I signalled to let the platform down again to rescue Rokoyu who was still in a pinch. As a grunt hit the button the system jammed again and the platform refused to go down again. I waved my hands around me and barked orders to my men to fix the damn thing but it wasn't working, the damn thing was stuck tight.

I stared down at him and he waved his hands, signalling we should leave. I shook my head at him but he once again waved his arms in vigour. I sighed.

"Take us to the mountain base!" I shouted at the soldiers operating the machine and the airship moved away from the arena. I kept staring at him for a while but then I climbed a ladder to the bride and stepped to the back of said bridge. I leaned my masked face up against a spyglass and kept my gaze firmly on my nephew.

He was sliding down the side of the dome and he was collected by the gutter. He shot a cable down and he slide down the side of the arena to disappear through a window.

_"Clever boy. He can think on his feet fast and is as cunning as I am. Should I fall, he will have no other choice now but to lead and go onwards. Point of no return."_

The fight had convinced me about one thing, for his son Rokoyu was willing to go to any length. Even harming the woman he loved. I could bring him back to the Equalist side. I was certain of it.

* * *

**AN: So hope you guys liked it. Rokoyu got his ass handed to him again by Korra, ths score is now (2-3) in Korra's favor. Spirits when is this boy going to realize that she's THE Avatar! ;-)**


	25. The set-up

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**This time Rokoyu decides to face some internal Equalist issues that need sorting out. However things never go as planned.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Do not forget to review or comment!  
**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXV**

**THE SET-UP**

_**"The best revenge is not to be like your enemy."**_

_**Marcus Aurelius**_

* * *

It was the middle of the night on Air Temple Island. The night after the horrible terrorist attack on the championship match. Rokoyu had refused to leave my side and he came with me and Tenzin to the Island. He played our usual routine, go to the boy's dormitory first and sneak into my room thirty minutes later.

I was awoken out of nowhere when he began to wave his arms around him violently. He was shaking and mumbling unrecognizable things to himself. It was a nightmare and not a good one it seemed. He was so stressed out for some reason. He had been so the moment he came screaming into the stands of the arena. Actually, he has been stressed out ever since the semi-final match. I don't know what is going in his head but it isn't good.

I grabbed his arms and held them so he wouldn't hit me.

"Rokoyu wake up." I whispered to make him aware that I was next to him but he continued thrashing and vibrating.

"Don't do it uncle! I beg you let him go!" he said with fear in his voice "I'll do anything you want just don't hurt my boy!" he shouted and I held my hand over his mouth. I mean I didn't need Ikki and Jinora who had their rooms on either side of mine to hear him, if they were woken up by him shouting they would get Tenzin and he wouldn't be pleased at all to find him in my bed. Stupid Air Nomand rules...

I gave him a firm shake and he finally woke up, shooting upwards in bed. His eyes darting from left to right, clearly unsure where he was.

"Shhh, I'm here, I've got you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him to sooth him. I guided him back down onto the pillow "I'm Korra, your girlfriend remember?"

"What-what happened to me?" he asked.

"You had a nightmare silly. I didn't know you had an uncle?" I asked curiously.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, as far as I know my mother was an only child and so was my dad." he announced as his senses returned to him "I can't remember what the nightmare was about." he added.

"Ah, happens to me too," I said as I laid my head down onto his chest "Let's just try to go back to sleep." I announced and I received a chaste kiss on my temple for it in return.

We closed our eyes and went back to sleep. Though I stored this piece of information to the back of my mind. Why he was lying to me I didn't know, but I'd be sure to find out, one way or another.

...

Korra and I were riding through the early traffic of the city on top of Naga. She wanted to go and tell the bending brothers the good news as fast as possible. That morning _uncle_ Tarrlok had made a speech on the radio blaming Beifong for the attack and announced that the arena was to close down immediately.

Not wanting our friends to go back onto the streets Korra and I had bargained with Tenzin to let the brothers stay on the island.

Naga came to a stop in front of the police tape wrapped over the pier to keep intruders out of the arena. There were cops everywhere gathering evidence of last night's attack.

We jumped off Naga and I followed her as she ran all the way to the attic apartment. As we entered the brothers were already packing their stuff into boxes, looking mightily downcast. All my fault of course.

"Guys! Great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come and live on Air Temple Island with me!" she excitedly announces but Mako's face twitches a bit in discomfort as he realized what her offer actually meant.

"Oh, we'd love to, but ..." he stuttered.

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us." Bolin exclaims as he wraps an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh hey, Korra, I was hoping you would stop by." Asami suddenly said and Korra and I were both surprised to find the heiress behind us playing with Pabu. We hadn't spotted her before. Korra sends the raven haired woman a quick glare.

"I was just leaving. So, I guess I'll see you guys around, some time." she said as she moved towards the ladder.

"Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate." Asami asked, stopping the blue eyed beauty in her track.

"I don't know. I have some ... Avatar stuff to do." Korra lied. I knew she didn't particularly like Asami. Probably a big difference in culture playing there but she was being a bit harsh. I mean she had helped the Ferrets acquire a sponsor. An Equalist supporting sponsor but let's leave that for another day.

"Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!" Bolin said as he held his pet in front of him, speaking with a high octane voice, pretending Pabu can actually speak. Silly Bolin...

"Come on Korra, why don't you give it a shot." I spoke up for the first time "I'm pretty sure Asami's servants won't bite you." I added with a chuckle.

Korra looked at the pouting Bolin who still held up his favourite, and only, pet. "All right, Pabu." she laughed and then looked back at me with a glare "Boyfriend, come here!" she exclaimed, pointing at the wooden floor. The remark send the entire group into a burst of a laughter.

"Yes sir!" I clacked my feet together and saluted her, sending Bolin over the top. I quickly followed my captain out of the apartment, stomping my boots as if I was parading behind her. I readjusted my walk as the laughter died down behind me. As we strolled through the hallways I couldn't help but notice her disappointment.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "_Oh, I'm Asami, everyone likes me and I'm rich too..." _She said in a childlike voice.

"Come on Korra, she's not that bad. It's been a while since I've seen Mako that happy. At least since he broke up with Daskana." I said with a smile.

She shrugged her shoulder but stopped midway "Daskana had a fling with Mako?"

"Sure, some years ago. Now though, Daskana sings a different tune as I'm sure you've seen."

We walked a bit further when I noticed we came past the window I had breached last evening. Korra stopped next to it and touched the cable, which was still dangling from the gutter above.

"2-3." she said.

"What?" I asked slightly confused but of course I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Rixen and I keep count every time we face off, last night I won, making it 2-3. In MY favour of course." she said with pride in her voice "One day I'll make the score permanent. That is a promise I'm keeping."

I got a serious lump in my throat "Do you mind if I clear out some stuff from my locker?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. We're going to see Beifong next."

...

_Equalist headquarters, Dragon Flats Borough, the evening of that same day._

There was a knock on my door and I looked at my schedule. As far as I was concerned I had no appointments that evening. I had a good idea who this could be.

"Enter." I said and my nephew stepped through the door wearing his new uniform and mask.

"So... you've retrieved it already? I see you already had the sleeve fixed." I said not looking up from my papers as he sat himself down on a chair in front of my desk.

"Of course, the cops were searching the entire arena this morning. I made sure to clean out my locker there. I'm assuming Hiroshi already brought you a report of my actions last night?"

"Yes he did and he was not very pleased." I grumbled.

"I know, Quang has told me he still distrusts me to a great extent. I have a plan for him." he sneered as he placed his mask on my desk. "Would you mind removing that stupid thing and look me in the eye when I'm talking to you?" he asked with a softer voice, clearly annoyed at my disinterest.

"What do you mean you have a plan for him?" I said as I undid the ties to my mask and planted it down next to his.

"He needs to be removed." he announced. Oh he had my interest now with those words.

"Rokoyu, he is the head of Future Industries, we need him, we need his industrial power." I countered this ridiculous notion.

"Oh, I'm not talking about killing him, just making sure he's unmasked and needs to go underground." he huffed before a grin appeared on his face. Well well, this was definitely getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"Ok, but why?" I asked curiously.

"He's attempting to find dirt on me. Imagine what happens when he finds out you're my uncle, the uncle of a firebender..." he announced and his grin widened even further.

"Mmmm, yes that would be quite a troublesome situation to find ourselves in." I admitted, my hands caressing my chin. He had an interesting point. If Sato found out what my true relationship is with Rokoyu he might connect the dots and uncover my lies. This could not happen but I still needed the man.

He got up from his seat and started pacing the room "Now that we have opened the war on the city you're next move will be to secure the Avatar no?"

I nodded my head at him "To ensure she stays in a cell until you've taken over, then you take your revenge on her in some kind of public event?"

I once again nodded "I say we use Hiroshi's unmasking to capture her."

_"Ok, you've definitely inherited my cunning."_

"If he asks why we are sacrificing his cover we simple announce he put us on the spot and that we had no choice."

"And can your prove this?" I asked curiously again.

His grin turned into a wicked smile and he put his hands in his pockets and retrieved a brand new Equalist glove. He pulled that hunting knife from his belt and stabbed it into the glove and undid a small plate covering the wiring and cut out must of the wires and removed the battery. He pulled out a small chip and threw it in front of me.

"Ok, what is this supposed to prove?"

"Turn it around. This is the motherboard that controls the switched and gauges." he grimaced.

I turned the chip around and my mouth nearly fell open from what I was seeing. The logo of Future Industries was imprinted on the back "I don't understand, how could he be this stupid?"

"It's not stupidity I assure you, it's his pride that gets in his way. We've used Cabbage Corps to divide attention away from Hiroshi but we made a mistake. We planted these gloves there as well. If they take a closer look and find what I've found they'll end up with him either way. It is better we have him go underground now and avoid him being arrested. He knows too much, he knows of my mission. I assure you that man will not survive ten minutes in an interrogation room."

"Well this certainly needs to be resolved whether the fat man wishes it or not. What is your full plan? I think it would be better if I took the lead on this one."

"The plan is simple. Tomorrow our little circle of friends is meeting at Hiroshi's place. I'll pretend I overheard him on the phone about the investigation. I have Korra's council, I'll convince her about his true allegiance and we take it from there. She'll run to Chief Beifong and who will launch an investigation. Of course that will turn up nothing because none of his Equalist activities are on his books."

"Mmmm-I see." I interrupted him, this to his annoyance "Please continue Rokoyu."

"We'll have a supposed traitor inform the Avatar of his factory under his mansion. We'll claim there is some kind of new weapon, the Mecha tank. When Beifong goes there to check it out we let Hiroshi ambush them."

"That might work but it seems to me you're also doing this as payback because Hiroshi is refusing to bend his knee to you." I noted, seeing him shrug his shoulders in response.

"I'm ruling with an iron fist, just like you told me to. Those that can't live with how this organisation is run need to be trampled on before they become a threat."

"Still the man has been quite loyal so far." I countered.

"Think about it uncle. Two birds, one stone. Actually... wrong... three birds, and one stone. We avert his arrest, he can't dig further into our relationship and we capture the Avatar in the process."

"It's okay Rokoyu, I'm on board. I'll get on it straight away," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, something else. I think it be best if I stand by Korra's side for some time. At least until she's captured. I don't think I can get away with another supposed _'business dinner'._ I had to make a formal statement today at the police station about it."

"How did it go?"

"Well, not as good as I had hoped. That metal bitch had the task force file on me and started asking me questions about my history of violence against benders. She's tough as nails that one. I mean I'm the Avatar's boyfriend, why go digging?"

"Because Chief Beifong hates to think she left any stone unturned. It's her nature to be wary of everyone. If I was you stay vigilant of her. Once Hiroshi is unmasked as an Equalist and the Avatar is in our grip she might take an extra peek into everyone around said Avatar."

"Okay, I'll keep it in the back of my mind. There was nothing she had on my anyway. She called my assistant who confirmed my alibi without question. Though she did seem interested in my martial arts skills." he announced as he got up and grabbed his mask. He straightened out his back again and let out a small yelp.

"How's your back? You took several good hits to it last night." I asked concerned. I hadn't forgotten his screams of pain. They were still etched into my mind.

"It's fine, it'll go over." he said as he pulled back his sleeve "This... is much worse." He revealed his lower arm was bandaged up with training tape. He pulled the tape off, revealing a serious second degree burn.

"Rokoyu!" I exclaimed at the sight. I got up and grabbed his arm, holding it closer to the light for inspection "This is serious, you need to see a healer with this."

I looked up at him and he rolled his eyes "I'll get it fixed don't worry."

"How's the pain level? You've walked after her all day long with pain in your back and this fresh burn mark?"

He nodded his head "Yeah it was difficult hiding it from her. Pain level is around a six right now."

"Tough, just like the rest of the family." I said seemingly to myself as I let go of his arm. "Wait here."

I walked to the small bathroom attached to my bedroom and retrieved a small bottle of pills from my cabinet. I went back to him and threw him the bottle. He grabbed it from midair and stared at the information on it.

"Ibuprofen... this is a serious painkiller." he announced after a while.

"One a day should help with the back pain." I said with a genuine smile.

He pulled a single pill from the bottle and gulped it down dry. He placed the bottle in his pocket, tied the mask over his face along with his hood and walked to the door.

"Thank you uncle." he said as he left my presence.

_"I'm winning him back. I just know it."_ I thought to myself as I sat back down behind my desk. I picked up the phone and dialled the right number.

"Mister Sato? It's Novak. Conveyor belt 12 is having some issues again, we need you to come and take a look at it. Your presence is required right away sir."

"No problem Novak. I'm on my way!" The old engineer exclaimed as he slammed the horn down.

_"Very clever Rokoyu. Using me to get Hiroshi of your back. I really shouldn't have threatened your son, you have a way of dealing with your enemies effectively. Striking before they have a chance of getting a foothold."_

...

_Fire Residence, Downtown Republic City, one hour later_

I was worried sick. Rokoyu hadn't come back from the mission last night and the newspapers made no mention of any Equalists being arrested. What did that mean? That he perished? Had he escaped from the chaos? I was freaking out basically. What was I going to tell my little firebender?

_"Hey your dad that you barely know died during a terrorist attack?"_

I was getting desperate, I was close to putting my equalist uniform on and go and ask Amon himself what happened to my beloved brother. I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to him. How would I deal with Korra and his friends Mako and Bolin? Could I look them in the eye and tell them he was a good man after all?

_"Well he was doing what he thought was right but he loved you anyway?"_

Suddenly there was a tap on the widow to the fire escaped and my heart stopped. I ran over to it and helped him inside.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE FOOL! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING CALL OR SOMETHING? I'M WORRIED SICK!" I shouted as loud as I could while I launched a continuous assault on his chest with my fists.

He grabbed my hands and pushed me away "DASKANA, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU'LL BACK AWAY RIGHT NOW!" He shouted "I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD RIGHT NOW!"

"You are going to sit down right now and tell me everything. You don't know how much agony I had to go through listening to that match last night. The radio kept on broadcasting, regardless if there were people screaming. You can try to hide and mask your voice, it might work on Korra and the rest but not on me. That was you wasn't it?"

"Yes that was me! What does it fucking matter?"

"Do you even realize you're turning into public enemy number two?"

"Yes I realize I'm making myself a target but that's not relevant. What's relevant is that I'm going to bed right now and I'm going to leave your whining behind." he said as he stormed to his bedroom and started undressing his new gear. He had some nerve talking to me like that!

"So now I'm a whining bitch is that it? You leave me alone to take care of your son while you're out there playing the crazy revolutionary. You need to start making some sacrifices for this family, stopping this madness is one of them."

He got up and the look on his face was one of pure and utter rage. He grabbed the door behind me and closed it with a slam. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall hard

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT MAKING SACRIFICES FOR THIS FAMILY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS, MAKING A SACRICE!"

If he thought he could treat me like this he was dead wrong. I got into a stance and flipped us over so it was me holding onto him. He winced as I pinched both of his arms. Realizing he was in pain I pulled back his sleeve, revealing a nasty burn.

"You're hurt!" I shouted "What happend?"

He sighed as he rolled his eyes "I duelled with Korra and got sloppy. She did this." he said as he pointed at the burn mark.

"She's your girlfriend! Why would you do something idiotic like that you stupid asshole!" I yelled.

"To keep her safe."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"AS LONG AS IT MAKES SENSE TO ME!" He yelled and he pushed me hard. I fell down onto the ground sideways and let out a loud grunt.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT AUNT DASKASA!" A much younger voice cried out. We both looked to our left and Roku was in the door with tears in his eyes.

"Roku-I-I" Rokoyu stuttered as he stared at his hands. He quickly pulled his sleeve back in place to hide the burn and he gazed down at me. He quickly leaned down and pulled me back up. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked back at Roku. He stepped forward towards the boy but Roku stepped backwards.

"I didn't mean it Roku-"

"Stay away from me, you're just as bad a grandpa." the boy interrupted ice cold as he left and slammed the door to his own bedroom.

An eerie silence fell over the room. He had his back turned to him and I could hear him sob.

"Rokoyu-"

"He's right. I've become a monster." he announced and I winced at the mention of the word 'monster'.

Before I could answer he was out the door and went to the bathroom. I followed him but he slammed the door in front of my face. I leaned my ear up against the door and noticed he was in the shower, mumbling things to himself.

"For Roku, for Roku, for Roku, for Roku." He kept on repeating to himself until he stopped and I could hear him mumble something else "I'm Yakone's grandson, he was right. I do have his qualities inside of me. I'm a sadist just like him."

Who the hell was Yakone? Sounded Water Tribish to me. Mom never told us anything about our family in the Northeren Water Tribe. Was that what he was talking about? How had he obtained this information?

I slowly opened the door to find him sitting in the tub with water running down him, from the colour of his flesh definitely it was ice cold water. He was shivering and shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he sobbed and the fear in his voice was clear to hear. The rejection of his son had struck him hard in the chest.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. You didn't mean to do that. I pushed you too far."

"I shouldn't have done that nonetheless." he sobbed again, gasping for air.

"I forgive you, you had no intent on causing me any pain. Now come on, let me help you." I announced with a smile on my face. I held out my hand but he didn't accept it, preferring to huddle closer to his knees.

This was the moment I needed to take charge of the situation. I stopped the water and dragged him out of the tub even if he didn't want to. I wrapped several towels around him to warm him up and I used the opportunity to give his burn a first healing session. He had waiting too long to come and see me with this. It would take me some time to heal it and it would never completely disappear.

I helped him get dressed and guided him to his own bedroom and put him under the sheets to warm up a bit. All the time he stared out in front of him blankly, occasionally letting out a small sob.

I went into my own bedroom and put on my own sleeping wear. Next I went to Roku who was still crying under his sheets. Poor little one...

I sat down and he immediately jumped from under his covers and threw himself at me.

"Shhh... your dad didn't do it on purpose. He's not like your grandpa, you know it to be true. He loves both of us very much."

"I didn't want to say that Auntie. I'm sorry I said that." he sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay, come with me." I said as I lifted him up and got his stuffed little dragon. I whispered something into his ears and he smiled while he wiped away some tears. I walked into Rokoyu's bedroom who sat himself up as he spotted the small firebender.

I looked at Roku and nodded my head at him, encouraging him to say it "Daddy, is it okay if aunt Daskana and I sleep with you tonight?" he asked with a half-smile.

Instantly my brother's face lighted up as if a ton of bricks had just fallen of his shoulder. He shuffled to one side of his double bed and held open the sheets. I put Roku down and he snuggled up against his father and I joined them. I wrapped my arms around the little one and so did Rokoyu. Creating a protective cocoon.

There we were, the Fire family. Not a happy family, that's for sure but at least we all loved each other. That was all that mattered.

Once the tyke in the middle had fallen asleep I looked up at Rokoyu, amber met blue and I decided to play my luck.

"Who is Yakone?" I whispered with curiosity in my voice.

"Our grandfather, he's dead now."

"Then who is our grandmother?"

"Her name was Daskana, a water priestess. I've learned she's alive."

I chuckled "Of course mom couldn't resist herself. How did you obtain this information?"

He sighed as I asked that particular question and I knew enough. I held out my hand, signalling him to be silent "Okay, okay. Your burden to carry, I get it by now. You can tell me when you're ready brother."

"Thank you." he said with a smile on his face "I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded and held out a fist "Water Tribe."

Rokoyu chuckled this time and bumped his fist against mine "Water Tribe."

We hadn't done that since we were little kids.

...

_Future Industries test track, the next day_

Was I feeling guilty about luring Korra into a trap that could would mean her capture? Of course! It was breaking me even more but what else could I do? Amon was going to come up with a plan either way. Why not throw your own one in the group if it can serve a secondary purpose? It would offer me certain options. Should Hiroshi's attempt be successful I would take make it a personal mission to take over every aspect of her imprisonment. Ensuring she would not be harmed.

It was a weak effort to sooth my conscience but I had to be realistic here. I was going deeper and deeper into this mission and it was getting close to a point of no return.

The day before I had persuaded my mentor in undermining Hiroshi's efforts. I wasn't really interested in dealing with an internal Equalist political power struggle but it offered me a chance to drift my mind away from the terrible position I was in. In fact I was revelling in the new power I'd been granted by my uncle. I'm not talking about taking away bending. That was just awful in every sense of the word. No, I'm talking about walking into a room full of men and they all stare at you as if you're some sort of god. If you asked one of them to jerk me off they would probably do it...

"Asami sure knows her way around a Satomobile." Mako said with pride in his voice as we watched our girlfriends tear around the racetrack. Asami steered her cigar shaped racecar next to her opponent and squeezed past him in a last ditch effort to win the little race.

I got up with the bending brothers and walked over to car as Korra jumped out of it with quite some enthusiasm.

From the moment we had arrived on the estate the Avatar had displayed quite some childish behaviour, making stupid comments about shopping and makeovers. She still didn't like Asami and the fact the heiress was rich didn't make things easier. It was pretty annoying for me to see her pull the _'Asami is rich'_-card since she never had to care for anything back home in the Southern Tribe.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it." Korra announced.

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." Asami said with a slightly developing grin on her face, fluffing her hair back into place.

"I gotta admit I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy daddy's girl." Korra said while removing her helmet "No offense." she adds concerned for Asami's reaction.

Asami laughed it off "It's all right. People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defence classes since I was this high." she said while motions indicating half her current height. "My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

_"Yes, what a wonderful father you have. Real charming character." _I thought to myself.

"Smart guy." Korra adds with a slight grin of her own.

_"Too smart for his own good."_

It was there and then something else hit me, my little plan would lead to an engineer not only being unmasked before the entire city. No, it would also unmask a father to his daughter.

_"Collateral damage I guess. He should have involved her instead of keeping secrets. Not that I have any ground to stand on either."_

"While that is all fine and all, I really need to go to the bathroom. I'm not a bushy guy." Bolin said while performing the potty dance. Mako slaps his forehead in embarrassment but Korra and Asami share quick laugh.

We walked back to the mansion and I wrapped my arms over Korra's shoulder, just like Mako was doing with Asami. I look at her from the back of my eye and she notices it.

"What?" she asks with annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing." I shot back.

"Don't you dare say it!" she announced a bit loader.

"I told you so... Asami is not so bad after all huh?"

She pouted her lips. "I guess not." Korra said while inspecting one of her nails. I could only chuckle at the usual stubborn behaviour. I'd grown rather fond of it. Made my own stubbornness look quite mild if I say so myself.

Once we were back inside the main lobby of the mansion Bolin stormed off towards the bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked Asami.

"We have a ladies' powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up in there." the raven haired woman shot back.

"Thanks." Korra huffed with a smile.

_"Perfect, this plays into my plans even better."_

"I'm coming with you. I've got some business I want to discuss with ." I announced.

The couple nodded their heads and left with a smile while I walked up stairs with Korra. She entered the powder room and I got to work.

I ran to Hiroshi's office a couple of meters away and stormed inside. He was sitting behind his desk, working on some paperwork.

"It's time, get your act together Sato. Pretend you're informing Amon about the current situation. I'll give you a signal when you can start." I sneered at the engineer as he glared at me with his brows firmly pointed downwards.

"As you wish _'Captain'_." He viciously sneered back.

"Just so you know, this is definitely personal. You messed with the wrong Fire Hiroshi." I said as I closed the door again. I got on my knees and waited for her to come back out of the powder room. As soon as the handle squeaked I knocked on the door once.

...

I stared at the powder puff beside the sink. With trepidation I lifted the puff up by its handle and raised it to my face. This wasn't something I did normally but my curiosity got the better of me. I got over my hesitation and slammed the puff into my face. A cloud of powder explodes outward to completely envelop my upper body with this unfamiliar stuff.

It caught onto my breath so I decided to leave after coughing slightly. As I left the room I waved my hands around me to make the floating powder disappear. Suddenly there was a whisper from Rokoyu who was sitting on his knees in front of Hiroshi's office with his ear firmly planted on the wood.

"No, no, I assure you. Everything is going exactly as planned." I could hear Hiroshi announce loudly in his office. Rokoyu must have caught onto something when he went to see the older engineer.

I looked around me before sneaking over to him at the door and peeked through the keyhole with curiosity.

"Mhhm, yes. Luckily the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time." Hiroshi said and my mouth nearly dropped onto the floor. This couldn't be happening, someone this close to us was sounding a lot like an Equalist.

Hiroshi got up from his chair "Trust me. By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike." he said while he slammed the handset down on the phone. I jumped up with alarm and stared at Rokoyu who seemed equally shocked at his revelation.

I prepared to kick in the door to confront him with what we had just discovered but Rokoyu got up and grabbed me, dragging me along. I wanted to protest but I couldn't, Hiroshi would definitely hear me if I did.

We rounded a corner and I wanted to give my boyfriend a piece of my mind, how could he defend this man? And how dare he make decisions for me? I am the Avatar for crying out loud!

"Beifong." he said before I could exclaim one syllable.

_"Oh, well that... makes... sense? I mean we don't really have any... proof?"_

We ran down the stairs of the main lobby to be met by Bolin, Mako and of course Asami.

"You're leaving? But I-I thought-" Asami muttered disappointed as we raced towards the door.

I turned around as I continued my run towards the door "Sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. It's good that Rokoyu here reminded me of that. See you guys later." I said and Rokoyu grabbed my arm, making me focus on the task at hand.

We descended the many stairs that led up to the mansion over to Naga. I jumped onto my companion and helped him on her as well. Rokoy wrapped his arms around my waist so he wouldn't fall off because I made Naga sprint as hard as the poor girl could. It was vital we met up with Chief Beifong as fast as we could.

"I can't believe it. He seemed like such a gentle man." That was all I could mutter out. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

"You can't believe it? What about me? I've known Hiroshi Sato for years. That man gave me my first loan for crying out loud!" He exclaimed and I could feel his heart pounding against my backside as he nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Promise me you'll let Beifong handle most of it. Stay calm, you nearly barged in on the spot without thinking it through." he said with genuine concern in his voice.

I let out an annoyed sigh. His nagging could be just as bad as Tenzin sometimes. "I promise."

...

It was night in Republic City. A single spotlight traversed the sky and a Metalbender airship floated lazily above the city. Korra, Tenzin, and Lin were having a conversation on top of the Police Department's headquarters. Beifong had insisted I stayed out of the conversation. She hadn't forgotten that little interrogation from a day before but I would catch her glance at me from time to time. She had taken an interest in me and I got worried. This was probably not good at all.

Korra and I had been quite surprised to find Tenzin in her office. Korra had told me the two used to be a couple. Well that has to be awkward...

I wasn't going to allow this to happen, I needed to keep this conversation going in the right direction. I had snatched an Equalist glove from Beifong's office and was fiddling around with it. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

I kept my ears open to hear what they were saying.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked slightly puzzled at her wild accusations.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin added. She had warmed up to Korra a bit after the terrorist attack but she didn't really find this story trustworthy.

"Well I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra slightly pleaded.

_"That's my queue."_ I thought to myself.

"Excuse me. I think I might have some proof. It's a long shot but it might be what you're looking for." I announced and the chief send me glare.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of this kid." she snapped.

"Lin, give him a chance." Tezin said and signalled for me to come closer.

I held out the Equalist glove, the panels and wires sticking out.

"Hey! That's evidence you can't play with that! Don't you know how dangerous these things are? One of my officers stunned himself while examining it!" Lin exclaimed.

"I'm not playing with it. Some of you might not know this but I was never supposed to become a businessman in life. You see my father was an electrician and wanted to follow in his footsteps. I know a bit about electrical wiring and what have you. After hearing what Hiroshi might be I snatched this from your office to take a closer look."

"It's still evidence!" Beifong exclaimed again and snatched it from my hands. No problem, I already had what I needed.

"As I was saying I took a closer look and then I found this." I announced with an arrogant grin and held up the small motherboard chip.

"That doesn't prove anything. It's just a stupid component." Korra huffed and I felt a bit betrayed. Have some faith woman!

"I agree, this is only one small piece of the puzzle but it becomes interesting when I turn it around." I said as I revealed the Future Industries logo "Now, I'm not going to defend Hiroshi but it is quite possible Cabbage Corps bought a shipment of these and integrated them into the glove to make it look like Sato was behind it. You can buy a shipment of these without question. They are found in anything from a Satomobile to a radio."

"Not helping here. You did hear what he said right?" Korra sneered but I glared back at her. Really?

"Yes Korra I was there still... I believe in justice Korra. If he is to be accused of this let the police at least investigate this thoroughly before throwing a tantrum based upon circumstantial evidence." I noticed Befong nodded her head from the side of my eye. "This should peek your interest in Hiroshi Sato no?" I shot at the Chief of Police while waving the chip in my hand. If only they knew the very person trying to convince her was actually one of the most wanted men in the city. A man she had been chasing for quite a while now.

"He does have the means... and he has a motive." Lin suddenly said and I knew I sniffed out her interest.

_"_ _Chief Beifong hates to think she left any stone unturned." _I remembered Notak's words.

"That's right." Tenzin announced, no doubt he had not forgotten what had transpired at the Sato Mansion some years ago.

"A motive? What is it?" Korra said with hope in her voice.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in." Tenzin explained with sadness in his voice.

"That's terrible." Korra added sorrowful.

"It was tragic. It's possible he's been harbouring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tezin said and a wave of sadness filled the group.

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Beifong finally gave in.

_"Hook, line and sinker."_

As we left I handed _'the metal bitch'_ the chip and she held me back as Korra and Tenzin descended the stairs. I turned around to face the middle aged woman.

"Look kid, if you ever get bored with the private business sector I could use a guy like you." she said with a slight grin on her face.

_"She can grin?"_ I thought to myself as I was nailed to the ground. "Thank you for the offer, I'll keep it in mind."

"I've read the task force file on you. You would make one hell of a beat cop. You have the right credentials for it, add in firender skills once you've mastered them a bit more and you would most definitely be able to build career in this department."

"You think that?"

"Yes I do. You've got potential Fire. Give my offer a good thought."

We walked back to her office and we agreed to meet up at the Sato mansion the next day. This time there were no objection from the Chief on me tagging along.

Everything was going according to my plan. Perfect.

...

_Sato Mansion, the next morning_

The group walked into the main lobby and Asami and I were quite surprised to see Beifong along with Tenzin, Korra and Rokoyu. The former nonbender was firmly by her side, just as he had promised after the attack on the arena. From the look on their faces I knew something bad was up. Why else would the chief and Councilman be here?

They walked up the stairs and Korra and Rokoyu attempted to walk past us without looking at us. It seemed like they were going towards Hiroshi's office.

I lunged forward and stopped Korra by grabbing her shoulder "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" I asked concerned.

"We overheard him on the phone yesterday." she said as she turned to my girlfriend "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

"What? I don't believe this." Asami yelped out outraged and walked off to follow Lin and Tenzin. I shared her sentiments. This was crazily stupid!

"You two spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" I exclaimed as I too left to follow the raven haired woman. The duo followed me as well.

"It's not conclusive yet Mako but think about it, he's got the means to do so." Rokoyu shot after me. I glared over my shoulder to give him a piece of my mind.

"So, you have means and abilities too. That doesn't make you an Euqalist does it?" I sneered at the former nonbender.

"I can't believe you would even dare to suggest it Mako." Korra glared back. Defending the boy as usual.

"Look who's talking." I shot back and I immediately knew I shouldn't have said that. But thankfully no response came from it. Though I knew Rokoyu would store it to the back of his mind. My surrogate brother and I shared the ability to put two and two together, this much I knew.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you." Lin said as Asami barged into the office.

"My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!" she defended her father as she joined his side of the desk.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals." Hiroshi said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra." I scoffed. Though I did listen to Korra as she joined the conversation along with Rokoyu.

"Watch it Mako." Rokoyu defended her this time. I just looked away, I couldn't believe these two could fall this low.

"I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that." Korra clearly and defiantly ignored me as she turned to face the older engineer.

"This is all just a misunderstanding. Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious." Hiroshi laughed these ridiculous accusations off.

Tenzin and Lin shared a quick look "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin proposed to put this madness behind us. It seemed to me the councilman was the calmest person in the room.

Asami let out an angry sigh and looked like she was about to explode but her father held up a hand to settle her.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." he agreed with Tenzin's plan.

And so we all left to inspect Hiroshi's warehouses. I wanted to lash out against my two friends for causing this tantrum but Asami held me back.

"Stop it Mako, we have nothing to hide. We'll show them."

_"I'm not forgiving them for this, you mark my words."_

...

_Future Industries factory, Western Republic City, several hours later._

I rode on Naga along with Rokoyu wrapped around me. Beifong had handed me a squad of her metalbenders and we had searched several smaller warehouses around the district and had turned out empty. It annoyed me we hadn't found anything. Rokoyu was equally disappointed but claimed this might prove Sato's innocence.

We had gambled big on this and it had caused a rift between us and the bending brothers. Mako had been the most vocal but the disappointment in Bo's eyes had confirmed he didn't believe us either.

We approached Lin and Tenzin who were wrapping up the search of the main satomobile factory. As they observed several metalbenders ascended into a police airship they looked up and shook their heads, I did the same to confirm we too hadn't found anything either.

_"Fuck this, I might as well beat it out of him!" _the thought crossed my mind but I remembered my promise to Rokoyu.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." I said as my boyfriend and I jumped off Naga.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." Lin shot back and I couldn't hide my disappointment at that. I knew what I had heard, he was guilty and I was going to prove it either way.

From the back of my eye I spotted Asami and Mako, the heiress couldn't help herself when she planted her hand on her hip firmly and send the group a hostile look "Okay. You did your search. Now you can all leave." she announced and Lin and Tenzin nodded their heads. Rokoyu and I stepped away but Mako apparently had something on his chest too as he followed us.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." he sneered.

I was not in the mood for this "No, I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying." I shot with anger in my voice.

"Why are you two doing this?" he said as he pointed his finger at us "Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

"Why would we be jealous of that Mako? We have each other." Rokoyu answered waving his hands at himself and me "You're not thinking straight."

"Indeed. Don't be ridiculous Mako. That has nothing to do with it." I backed him up.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." he scoffed and turned to Rokoyu "Oh, and you can kiss those firebending lessons goodbye." he added as he moved away and hugged a clearly disturbed Asami.

"I'm sorry but Hiroshi is not the man you think he is!" I shouted after him and Asami once again gave me a vicious look.

"Fine, if that's how he wants play this. Plenty of firebenders in this city alone. Even better... I'm dating one." he playfully added that last sentence.

I petted Naga's head when suddenly I felt something being pressed into my hand and I looked around but only found several workers boarding a small satobus. It must have come from them, there could be no mistake in that. I held out my hand and found a small piece of paper. I read the contents and signalled Rokoyu to read it as well.

"Beifong needs to see this right away." He said as he handed it back to me and so we did.

"Chief, Korra has a lead." he announced as we joined the Chief and the older airbender.

"I think you need to hear this" I said as I opened the piece of paper and began reading its contents "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."

Lin immediately signalled at an airship to land and we all boarded it.

We were going to get Hiroshi, I was certain of it. That snake would not escape me. Once we got him he would spill the beans about Amon and Rixen. I had those bastards now!

...

_Silk Road Bridge, later that night_

We had disembarked the ship a couple of blocks away and so far my plan had gone off without a single hitch. Noatak had prepared everything with great care and the night of nights had approached.

We walked under the tram tracks and waited for _'the traitor' _to show up. We continued the walk for several minutes until we came close to the end of the tracks.

"Psst! Over here." a foreign voice shot out, a man wearing a workers cap and a jacket with high collar appeared from behind a metal beam "Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said." he explained as he rose the collar of his jacket to obscure his face "I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Beifong demanded to know.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." the man explained his motivations further.

"I knew it." Korra announced with pride in her voice. She held out her flat hand and indicated a high five which I happily answered and our palms connected.

"You see, keep some faith and everything will turn out right." I announced.

"And there are rumours he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon." the man continued his rant, ignoring our little victory tantrum.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin interupted.

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" Korra asked with longing in her voice. She had told me on the airship this was going to be her ticket to uproot the Equalist movement once and for all. Oh, how naive of her...

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion." The informant said and everyone excluding me gasped.

"Right under our noses the whole time?" Tenzin said slightly puzzled.

"Hiding in plain sight. It's smart." Lin added.

"I expected nothing less from Hiroshi to be honest." I interceded.

"You should know there is more." the man continued once more. This caught me by surprise though because what else was there to tell?

"There are rumors going around about Amon's new co-leader of the movement. The man known as _'the ghost'_ is believed to have a large secret that he is afraid of. Amon and Rixen are thick as thieves and some rumours say their relationship is so intense it's as if they are related."

_"That bastard! He knows his search for dirt on me will come to a halt so he's trying to pass it onto chief Beifong! I should have seen some sort of response coming. I should have never let him know it was personal. I'll get him back for this, you can count on it."_

"So some in the Equalist movement think they are related? In what kind of way?" Korra asked shocked.

"Father-son. Uncle-nephew. Who knows, that's the reason it's a secret." the traitor announced

"But there is no evidence so it could just that, a rumour?" I asked curiously.

"I suppose so but I need to get going, you never spoke to me understood?" the stranger asked Beifong and she nodded her head. Korra stepped forward and placed her hand on the man's turned shoulder.

"Sir, thank you, you are very brave." she said and he left with a curt nod.

Oh Hiroshi, you have no idea how I am going to unleash my wrath onto you! You thought my Uncle was scary, well he's got nothing on me!

* * *

**AN: So interesting times ahead for Rokoyu. I hope you guys keep on liking this story and please... review or comment. I crave your praise or criticism.**


	26. Hiroshi's lament

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Onwards we roll!  
**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment!  
**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXVI**

**HIROSHI'S LAMENT**

_**"Every woman may not be a queen to her husband but she is always a princess to her father."**_

_**Teresa Norris**_

* * *

"You think that information about Rixen and Amon will be of any help Chief? Them possibly being related I mean." Korra asked the silver haired police woman.

"I don't know kid. It sure would make sense, the files on Rixen and Amon indicate they have been thick as thieves for as long as the movement has existed. Though it was believed they were master and student, not father and son."

"I don't think they are father and son." Korra interrupted and I held my ears open. What did she know?

"When I last duelled Rixen I said something along the lines of him having daddy issues because he suddenly started dressing up like Amon. He told me himself that Amon wasn't his father."

"Mhhm, that is interesting information indeed." Tenzin joined the conversation, "Though we have to remain cautious. If even the Equalist don't know for sure if this is true or not we have to remain vigilant. For all we know Rixen was just trying to send you on a different path."

_"Dammit! My plan is still intact but Hiroshi has played a master move. They are still guessing but now they have a fucking lead. I don't know how I'm going to exact my vengeance on Hiroshi yet but I'll find a way. I always do." _I thought to myself as I petted Naga's head. The animal had grown used to me but would occasionally still glare at me. She knew I wasn't to be trusted. Luckily for me animals can't talk!

"Let's just focus on Sato for now. Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck Lin. If we're wrong-" Tenzin said but Beifong quickly interrupted him.

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let the Equalists get their hands on this new weapon."

Korra walked away and sat herself down next to me and Naga.

"Somehow, deep down. I'm still hoping Hiroshi turns out innocent." she said while handing her pet a couple of treats.

"But... your gut feeling is telling you he's our man. Especially now we've got that informant to talk."

"Yes but still... it feels like I'm stabbing our friends in the back Rokoyu."

"I know what you mean. You know... it hurt when Mako said those things... about not being friends anymore." I let her peep into my soul for a couple of seconds, "He's my surrogate brother, and so is Bo. I've already cut them out of my life once. I can't go through that again Korra. We have to prove Hiroshi's guilt."

"Hey lovebirds. Tenzin and I will land the ship. Just like earlier today I'll hand you a group of my finest metalbenders Korra. Breach the mansion and arrest anyone who wishes to stand in our way."

"Isn't that a bit aggressive?" Korra asked.

"If that is what it takes to prove we're right Korra then we have to do it, even if it stabs us right through the heart." I announced and she stared at me with concern. "Leave the arresting part to me and the metalbenders. I believe the chief here has made an offer."

I don't know what I was doing but something told me taking her up on her offer might grant me more insight in not only the police force but the Task Force as well. Keep an eye on their progress on both Rixen AND Rokoyu Fire.

"So you'll accept? What about your current job?" she said with that grin again. Seeing her lips curl up in a smile was just too weird!

"Yes, I accept. I'll find a way to hand over my business. I've already sold half of it anyway."

"Wait-wait-wait. What offer? Can anyone talk sense right now?!" Korra exclaimed, rightfully confused about the conversation currently.

"It's simple Avatar Korra. You're talking to Officer Rokoyu Fire now." Lin said with that awkward grin still etched on her face. It was starting to freak me out, no doubt Korra was having the same thoughts.

"Rokoyu-" Korra said concerned, wrapping an arm around my neck "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes... I think. I hate that stupid job anyway. I said I wanted to fight against the Equalists and there is no better way to do that by becoming a cop."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." she said with genuine concern. She sure could be compassionate when it mattered. I thought she would have jumped at the idea of us fighting side by side.

"So, you're giving me authority to act?" I asked the chief.

"Yes, do what you think is right. I'll instruct my men to keep an eye on you."

"Isn't there like a training program or something before you do something like this?" Korra questioned and I shrugged my shoulders. She had a point though.

"No idea, I think I'll find out soon enough." I chuckled as I placed a chaste kiss on her temple. This was the night she was going to get captured. Or... perhaps not. Maybe I should fight back and keep her from Hiroshi's clutches? Make it look like he failed in capturing the Avatar as payback for passing on his investigation onto Beifong?

"Hey! You two are up!" Lin startled us both and we quickly jumped up and joined the metalbenders at the end of the ship. Naga trailed after us and Korra had to correct her.

"Naga stay. I'll be back soon girl."

The large polar bear dog leaned back down and let out a disappointed shriek.

The door to the cargo bay opened and the cops shot down a hook to the ground and bended their cables onto the railing system and slid down towards the large mansion.

I grabbed a harness from the side and put it on and attached a cable to the railing system. It wasn't all that different from the system in an Equalist airship. In fact I'd say either Cabbage Corps or Future Industries copied the system off each other.

"You sure you know what you are doing?" Korra playfully sneered and I prepared a snappy comeback.

"I'm learning on the job." I winked as I held out my hand. She grabbed it and wrapped herself around me. "Avatar Korra," I playfully said, smirking away.

"Officer Fire," she winked back.

I pushed off and we glided towards the front of the mansion. We landed with a load thump and the metalbenders surrounded us.

"What are your orders Avatar Korra?" the leader of the group asked.

"Euhm..." she stuttered. Clearly she needed some lessons in handling authority.

"Tell six of them to close down the area around the mansion and order four of them to follow us inside." I whispered in her ear. She quickly repeated the words and the men got to work. We knocked on the front door and the butler opened once more, eyes widening as he spotted the metalbenders behind us. We walked inside confidently.

"Where is everybody?" I asked the butler who seemed rather surprised to see the cops again.

"They are all in the dining room, playing some Pai Sho." the butler answered, "It's up the stairs, second room on the right."

"Thank you for you assistance, now go to your living quarters." I ordered and he made himself scarce.

Korra nodded her head at the metalbenders and they followed us as we ran up the stairs. We stopped just shy of the room and I signalled for them to stack up and breach the room. They did without any hesitation and stormed inside, surrounding the bending brothers along with Asami. As planned Hiroshi wasn't present. He was already waiting down in the factory to ambush us.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked outraged as Korra and I walked inside with a confident tread.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden beneath the mansion." I announced and Asami's rage only seemed to increase at that accusation.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house!" she exclaimed "The lies you people come up with just to prosecute my father. Are you that jealous of his success Rokoyu?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We have an Equalist who stepped forward and confirmed your father's involvement. Perhaps we should take a look at you as well. You're a nonbender right?" I shot back and I could feel Korra twitch beside me. From the back of my eye I noticed she was eyeing me with worry. I knew what she was thinking. I hadn't forgotten what she had said about Beifong's plan of attack.

_"Perhaps a bit too aggressive no?" I thought to myself._

"Rokoyu! You aren't implying what I think I just heard you imply? You were a nonbender yourself!" Mako exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table, sending pai sho tiles everywhere and making the metalbenders twitch nervously.

"Exactly Mako, I WAS a nonbender. Miss Sato..." I said and I looked at one of the metalbender cops. Nodding my head at him and he caught onto what I was trying to tell him. Better let him do it then me.

"Miss Sato, You're under arrest on suspicion of being a member of the Equalist movement. Where is your father?" the metalbender said.

"Rokoyu, you can't do this!" Mako spoke up again "This isn't you." Bolin added with sorrow in his voice.

"Perhaps not but the situation requires me to act. If she has nothing to do with her father's activities she will be cleared but right now this is what needs to happen."

I wasn't doing it because I wanted to hurt Mako or Bolin. No I was using her to get back at her father. She knew nothing of his activities and gathering from our conversations she had nothing with the Equalists. She liked everyone and that included benders and nonbenders. She didn't really care, which was a rarity in today's world.

"On whose authority!" Mako yelled again making the metalbenders twitch once again. Korra held up her arm to signal them to stay calm. The situation was tense to say the least. It felt like Mako was going to jump over that table any second to strangle me.

"On mine! I share Officer Fire's concern about your loyalties Miss Sato." Lin said as she entered along with Tenzin. I nodded my head at the leader of the metalbenders and they separated Asami from the boys, placing her arms behind her and cuffing her with a set of platinum cuffs. I could sense my actions were being met with displeasure from Korra but what could I care. I was getting my revenge and that was that.

"The question still stands Miss Sato. Where is that father of yours? I won't ask again because I WILL send you to jail right here, right now." Lin demanded and Asami held down her head in defeat.

"In his workshop, behind the house." she said, putting up a brave front but I could tell she was near to tears inside about everything that was happening. I spotted Mako was glaring angrily at me but with two metalbenders between me and him there was nothing he could do. Perhaps for the best.

_"I've got to be careful not to burn too many bridges here. I might not get them rebuilt afterwards."_

We all left the luxurious dining room and walked out the back of the mansion. A single metalbender came running over to us.

"Chief Beifong! Avatar Korra!" He saluted "We've secured the estate!" he exclaimed and the chief nodded her head.

"Anyone left that workshop?" she asked pointing at the smaller shack.

"No one has left the workshop since we arrived." he reported and after a wave from Beifong left to join his fellow officers.

We bunched up on the workshop and the metalbenders once again busted trough the door with their arms raised. Ready to repel any assault.

"Hiroshi Sato. Show yourself!" Lin ordered but it remained silent in the workshop as everyone had entered. Asami was there as well with two metalbenders at either side. Mako and Bolin had decided to tag along, probably to keep an eye on her. Both were still glaring at me. What worried me was that they were doing to the same to Korra.

"It would seem he isn't here." Tenzin spoke up after seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Lin said as she marched to the centre of the room with her hands behind her back. She got into a weird stance I didn't recognize and lifted her foot, bending the metal plate beneath her foot away and stomped it into the floor. The room once again became silent for several seconds until Beifong straightened her stance and reopened her eyes "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountain side." she said and I raised my brows. How on earth did she know that?

"Seismic sense. It's a rare earthbending skill." Korra whispered at my side as she must have noticed my surprise. I nodded my head impressed. That was a mightily handy skill to have.

"There is no tunnel!" Asami exclaimed and the metalbenders had to keep her tight. She was clinging onto the hope that all of this was one big nightmare. Little did she knew that caring father of hers was downstairs, waiting to capture the most powerful being in the world.

"Can it! I know what I sensed." Lin said ice cold and ripped square metal plate covering the hole down into the ground. I looked at Mako and he had quite the raised eyebrows while Bolin just looked confused as usual. Oh boy, this was quite the eye-opener for them.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered into Asami's direction but the heiress seemed completely crushed at this reveal. Shock and confusion clear to read from the expression on her face.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." she pleaded her own conscience.

Korra walked over to her "Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said gently, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder before she turned around and looked up at Beifong. "Chief Beifong, let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I understand you want to help your friend but for now that metal stays around her wrists. Miss Sato, I do hope you understand why you are being accused of this. It's nothing personal." Lin shot back at both women and Korra was clearly disappointed with that answer. It was so obvious to me she was feeling guilty about uncovering all of this.

"I-I understand." Asami announced dejected.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious. We don't know what's down there." she ordered and all her metalbedners clacked their metal boots and marched down into the tunnel. All the teens present attempted to follow with exception to Asami.

"Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Fire, keep an eye on them." she ordered as she waved her hands at Bolin and Mako.

That wasn't part of my plan. If I couldn't go down there I wouldn't be able to keep Korra out of Hiroshi's hands dammit!

"But chief-"

"Zip it. First lesson: When the chief gives you an order you follow it to the letter. Is that understood?"

"Yes Chief." I responded but happy about it I was not.

The two metalbenders handed me Asami and the keys to her cuffs as well. They went down the hole after their colleagues along with Beifong and Tenzin. Korra gave me one last glance and looked sorrowful about the whole situation. I nodded my head at her, trying to give her one last bit of encouragement. Not that it would do much given what was about to happen. Curse me and my evil plans! Why does it always backlash in the last moments?

"Don't worry Asami. I know you're innocent." was the last thing Korra said as she began the decent. There was a large squeaking noise and the lift descended down towards the facility.

Mako and Bolin just stared at me blankly. I held Asami's cuffs and her downcast mood played a bit on my guilt. I'd seriously overstepped my boundaries in a desire for revenge. I sighed and put the keys in the cuffs, unlocking them and removing them from her wrists.

"If Korra thinks you're innocent then so do I." I said as she looked up surprised due to my action. I quickly nodded my head at Mako while maintaining my eye contact with her "Go to him." I said and she dashed off into his arms. I could tell this little act of good faith had earned me some small credit with the brothers but it wasn't much.

"So why is Beifong referring to you as _'Officer Fire'._" Bolin asked with a confused face.

"I'm going for a career change. I'm not happy in my job and this one will grant me the opportunity to fight against the equalists alongside Korra."

"Well you've definitely made your mark Rokoyu... oh sorry _'Officer Fire'._" Mako scoffed with a nasty glare while still soothing the obviously crushed Asami. Oh boy had I fucked up again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. But you have to understand the situation is putting everyone on edge. Even a cool under fire kind of guy like me." I said, slightly holding down my head in shame.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming down from below. It sounded as if a loud object had slammed into something. You could say it made my hair stand on end.

"What was that?" Bolin asked, concerned and fear clearly gripping him.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on." Mako said as he stared down into the elevator shaft.

"I agree. Damn those orders." I said as I moved towards the hole but Mako cut me off.

"No you've done enough. Bolin and I will check it out." he said and the amount of pressure he applied on my shoulder indicated he was dead serious.

"But-" I wanted to protest but was quickly cut off.

"No buts. If you are truly sorry about treating Asami like that you can make it up to me and her by keeping her safe should we not come back."

Again? When I thought I had found a way of going down there he has to be a total buzzkill and pull a trick like that on me.

"Ok Mako." I watched as they descended the stairs to the platform. Bolin called the elevator and while they waited I decided to give Mako one last message. "Mako!" I yelled and the firebender turned around "Keep Korra safe for me!" I added and he nodded his head.

"Will do Rokoyu, will do."

"You too Bolin, don't let anything happen to her." Just like his brother before him I receive a curt nod.

Once they were out of sight I looked up at Asami who had sat herself down against a bench with her knees huddled up against her. I fell down next to her.

"I'm really sorry. I should have known better." I said with sorrow in my voice. I had really been an asshole.

"Is that what it does to you?" she asked and I leaned down to meet her face with quite the confused look. "Becoming a bender I mean. It looks like it's already changing you."

"I guess it is. This has been quite the wake up call." I truthfully answered.

"If you really want my forgiveness you're going to have to do more." she said while staring out in front of her.

"Ok, what do you want me to do? I'll do it, whatever it is." I replied. I had a feeling where this was going.

"You're coming with me. I have to find out if my father is really the man you say he is." she said as she got up and walked into the hole. I followed her and called the elevator. Once the platform arrived she activated it and we descended into the fray. I had no idea what I was going to find. Perhaps a complete squad of metalbenders in chains, perhaps a burning pile of mecha tanks. The possibilities where endless.

We stepped of the rather large platform that was designed to move the mecha tanks in and out of the factory and arrived at a large raised platinum wall. That must have been the thumping noise we'd heard. It was all rather dark so I made a flame in my hand to improve the visibility. The flickering light revealed a small hole near the wall.

"Bolin must have made that entrance. Follow me Asami." I said and we dived into the hole and followed it until it bended upwards again. I doused the flame as there was a minimal amount of light coming from the exit. We both peeked over the edge to find Mako and Bolin attempting to lift Beifong and Tenzin onto their shoulder. I looked around the facility but Korra was nowhere to be seen. That bastard had succeeded and had her moved to the prison facility immediately along with the metal bender cops.

I had failed but I could still exact my vengeance on Hiroshi if I played my cards right. As Mako and Bolin wanted to leave Hiroshi and Quang stepped in front of them from behind a dark beam. Seeing her father made Asami wince out loud. Luckily for me neither Quang, nor Hiroshi heard it.

"Not so fast, boys." Hiroshi sneered with a deeper voice, making Asami wince once more. She held her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes were wider then ever before.

The sudden appearance of my fellow Equalist brothers made Bolin drop Beifong and her metal armour made quite the hollow noise as she connected with floor.

"Hello, ... Wow, what a really, swell, scary, factory you have here under your giant mansion." Bolin said a bit uncomfortable. That good natured fool could make joke out of every situation. Even if his life depended on it. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I would have chuckled loudly for that remark.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako icily shot at Hiroshi who nodded his head.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter... traipse around with a Firebending street rat like you!" he announced while stepping forward and making his gloves sparkle.

"I've heard enough." Asami said with anger in her voice and before I even attempt to hold her back she climbed out of the tunnel. I hadn't forgotten my promise to Mako so I followed her out.

"Dad, stop!" she exclaimed and both Hiroshi and Quang turned around. Hiroshi's face turned pale as he recognized his daughter. I could only grin at him with pleasure. He had deserved every second of this "Why?" Asami added with sadness in her voice.

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could but now that you know the truth. Please, forgive me. These people, these benders... They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together!" he explained and from the back of my eyes I notice Asami was completely stunned at how far her father had fallen from grace with his hatred for benders. "We can help people like us everywhere. Join me Asami." he added as he held out one of his gloves towards her.

Now came the big question. What was she going to do with this? Follow her father as she had done her whole life or choose the other side?

As her eyes filled with unshed tears she stepped forward and stared at the glove. She held out her hand above the glove and it hovered, shaking as both fear and wonder gripped her. A quick glance over to the brothers revealed they too were watching in anticipation but Bolin looked particularly crushed. Asami finally took the glove and slipped it on. She looked at her hand with a harsh expression.

_"Okay, I did not see that one coming. This is going to blow a new dimension open to this situation," _I thought to myself and I looked at the escape route over my shoulder. This was going to turn nasty real soon.

"Asami no!" Mako exclaimed, disappointment and shock clear for everyone to see.

"I love you dad." Asami said as she looked down with sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere she activated the glove and brought it up to Hiroshi's chest and hit them with a serious burst of electricity. He screams before falling over and Quang quickly strikes back with his kali sticks. She hit him with a high kick, knocking one of his sticks out of his hands. He brought his other stick forward but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it around in an Aikido move that brought him down to his knees. Resulting in a shock from his own stick.

_"Did that just happen? She cut trough them like a knife through butter!" _I exclaimed to myself as my eyes were wide open. You do not mess with that Sato girl, no sir! From the back of my eye I spot several mecha tanks turning around and preparing to strike.

"GUYS! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and we all made a run for the hole. Bolin had to lift Beifong back onto his shoulders so he was last and bended the hole to shut tightly as he landed behind us. We raced away from the scene back out of the tunnel over to the elevator. Once we got on it and Asami made the platform rise back to the surface. Mako and Bolin gently put the chief and councilman down onto the platform. The firebender raced over to his girlfriend before he wrapped his arms around her as she completely broke down.

"I can't believe that he's become so hateful Mako. Wake me up from this nightmare please!" she exclaimed into his chest with load sobs but there was nothing he could do but hold her tightly and sooth her.

I ran over to Bolin and grabbed his shoulders with a tight grip "Bolin, what happened to Korra! I did not see her down there!" I exclaimed as I shook the earhtbender. Perhaps he could give me some useful information.

"She was lifted into a separate truck and it took off immediately. They had chained her up on her hands and feet. Mako believed she was unconscious just like the rest of them." he said as he waved at Beifong and Tenzin who were slowly regaining consciousness.

"What? Did you just say: a separate truck?" I asked puzzled. That was not part of the plan!

"Yes, they loaded Beifong's officers onto a different truck and it took off into a different direction as Korra." he explained and I could not believe what I was hearing.

_"Hiroshi... you son of a bitch! He has her moved to another location. He had no intention in handing her over to uncle!" _I thought to myself as I mulled things over. Suddenly it hit me like one of Quang's kali sticks. _"That glance he gave me when I was treating Korra's wound! He must have figured out I wasn't faking the affection. Oh spirits... what have I done?"_

It hit me even harder then, knowing I had wilfully planned and fed her to slaughter. My vision had been blurred due to my desire to get rid of Hiroshi. I had failed my new progress and resolve. I had allowed myself to be drawn to the power offered to me by Noatak and I had fallen right in the trap. The same with Beifong. She offered my power and I had taken it without a single inch of remorse. The problem was that I loved it despite hating it at the same time. It was like a drug. You know it's so wrong for you yet you can't get enough of it.

I fell to my knees and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She was gone. The first girl in years I loved more than alone for the sex part of a relationship. Bolin leaned down and hugged me and spoke words of comfort but I couldn't hear them. I didn't want to hear them because deserve them I did not.

I was losing control fast and I felt that perhaps the game was already up. I had to come to terms with the facts. I was truly lost. It was time for me to accept I was an Equalist and that this was my true fate. All the progress I had made had been for nothing.

I was a rotten person, I was beyond saving now. Public enemy number two.

...

_Equalist headquarters, the next morning_

I had stayed up all night in anticipation of the results of the plotting Rokoyu and I had done. It was imperative we captured the Avatar as soon as possible once we ignited the war and he had guessed that perfectly.

So far the only message we had received was a quick telegram from Lieutenant Quang informing us that it had been a success but I was still waiting on a proper report from either one of them, be it Rokoyu, Hiroshi or Quang.

I sighed. Rokoyu being actually in love with this girl might have caused some problems but now that I was winning him back and him getting his priories straight for the safety of his son. He was acting like he should. Though it must be difficult to lure your own girlfriend into a trap but it wasn't going to be an issue for long. Once she was tightly in our grasp I would unmask Rokoyu to her to make sure that ship would sink to the bottom of the ocean and his loyalty would forever remain with me.

The point of no return they call it.

There was a knock on my door and I sighed, placing the mask over my head "Come in." I said and the older engineer entered the office and eyed one of the chairs across from me. His hands were shaking and he was quite pale as well.

"Hiroshi my friend you don't look so well. Why don't you sit down?" I chuckled and he fell into the chair with a load plop. This was unusual to say the least.

"I'm going to kill him." he said ice cold and I wondered who he was talking about.

"You're going to have to be bit more specific Hiroshi."

"Your pupil. I never knew he would sink that low."

Ok, this wasn't good. I couldn't have him threatening my nephew. Still I didn't know the whole story so I decided to let him tell his side of the situation.

"Explain yourself. Know that you are treading on mightily thin ice."

"You two didn't think I would buy that _'We have no choice'-_bullshit story did you? You knew I was trying to find dirt on him so you tried to get rid of me this way. Now I understand that you two did what you had to but it reinforces the rumours I've spread."

Rumours? What was my business partner talking about?

"You two are related aren't you? No one can fake the kind of protection you've offered him. I've done the same for my little girl for year. I'm not stupid."

"Even if that were true. Why on earth would you dare go against me and spread such rumours?" I asked with anger. He had betrayed me! Of all people to do so I had never expected a knife in my back from him!

"Because I wanted to get back at HIM for setting me up like that. I needed to show him I am no pushover."

"I think you underestimate who you are dealing with. He will get back at you in equal measure, if not worse and I for one will not stop him. In fact I would encourage him to go after your treacherous ass!" I exclaimed as I rose from my chair and he winced. I marched over to him and leaned down, staring trough my mask at him, intimidating him.

"Amon I would never. It is he who-" he said stumbling over his words.

"Can it!" I interrupted him "It's true Hiroshi. Rokoyu and I ARE related but that has nothing to do with the Equalist movement and you have made a serious mistake. Has he already attempted to get back at you?" I scoffed while continuing my stare of death and he quivered as I placed a hand on his shoulder, pinching it to let him feel the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes-yes he-he led Asami down into the factory. She knows who... what I am. My poor little girl! She wasn't supposed to see any of this. Not to mention she refused to join us! How could this have happened?" he sobbed.

"This is entirely your own fault. I instructed you to accept Rokoyu as your new superior and you disregarded it nonetheless."

The man started breaking down at the loss of his daughter and I decided to give him a break. I walked over to a cabinet nearby and handed him a glass of whiskey. Trying to calm him down. He had played a dangerous game by resisting my nephew and it was yet to be seen what the ultimate outcome would be. How would Rokoyu respond?

Then there was another question: Where was that boy?

...

_Dragon Flats Borgough, that same moment_

I was on my way over to the headquarters and I was fuming with furious anger. May the spirits help me for what I was about to do to that rotten traitor. He had not only spread rumours about my alleged relatedness to 'Amon' but also taken matters into his own hands and taken Korra somewhere else.

I had spent the night in the hospital along with the others because Chief Beifong was not feeing to well after the ambush. After she had checked herself out and we had dropped her off at her office where she made me sign the paperwork, making me an official officer of the police department. Normally it was a course of about six months but she said, _'Dire times require drastic decisions. If the Equalists had not been a threat I'd sent your arse to the academy without a single doubt but we need extra men right now.'_

I was handed the uniform of a beat cop along with a badge and a nine hundred page manual with procedures and laws that I was to master within the week. Swell... the rest I would learn on the job according to Beifong. Maybe this particular decision I had taken a bit too lightly but I was in it for the long haul now. After that was done she handed in her own resignation and informed her second in command Saikhan about my appointment and was given the assignment of taking over her job. She also instructed him to place me at the Avatar's side as we made a good team apparently. Korra was missing! This order didn't make much sense but to hell with it! I wanted to get over to the Equalist headquarters as fast as possible.

Tezin had extended his offer to the bending brothers to stay on Air Temple Island to Asami as well and they had all agreed. Once the police cleared the Sato Mansion they returned to gather their stuff and move it over to their new home.

I raced home and was glad to find it empty. I did not need another drama fest like last time. That had already placed some strain on my mental wellbeing and Korra's disappearance wasn't making things better. In fact I was so angry I was willing to kill anyone that got in my way as I attempted to find her. I finally arrived at the headquarters and banged on the door

"Password?" A voice shot out from behind the door and I had to keep myself from kicking in the door. Did this halfwit no see the mask!

"If you don't open this door right now I'm going to feed you to the Unagi of Kyoshi Island myself!" I exclaimed and the door went open. The big guard let me in and I dashed passed him with large treads, stomping my boots at every step. I made my way into the underground facility. I rounded a corner and found several grunts. As they spotted me they jump to attention and salute me.

"Good mor-" one of them wanted to say but I cut him off.

"Hiroshi Sato. Where is he?!" I shouted and two of them eye each other.

"He's in a meeting with Amon sir."

I stormed off towards Noatak's office. I had a plan of course. I wasn't going in blind. The badge offered me a master bluff and I knew Hiroshi's weak spot now. He would do anything for to avoid harm to that weak spot. I was going to rip a page right out of Noatak's book. Boy had I a surprise for Hiroshi in store. I was going to make him spill the beans like a little girl.

Time to make uncle proud!

...

_Equalist headquarters, that same moment_

Hiroshi had the biggest trouble in calming himself down. He was afraid of something but it was definitely not my wrath. He was hiding something and I wanted to know what.

Suddenly there was an argument in the hallway and there was a large thump. I dashed for the door and peeked outside. Rokoyu stood over the chi blocker who was guarding my door. His fist was firmly balled, he had decked the man for not letting him trough.

"Captain Rixen I think you need to ca-"

"No Amon, this is my fight." he interrupted as he ran past me into the office and raced towards Hiroshi. With one fluent motion he grabbed the older engineer by his collar and lifted him out of his seat and shoved him up against a wall. He grabbed his neck with one hand and lifted him up, chocking him.

"Where is she?" he asked with a calm yet angry voice. I quickly closed the door. No one was to see what was going to transpire here. It would cause a serious dip in morale if the leadership was seen fighting amongst themselves.

As the leader of the movement I should have put a stop to this pointless fight there and then but something told me I should let him have a go at it and see what happens. This internal intrigue was all rather interesting. How my student had quickly adjusted to his new role and was actually ruling with an iron fist.

Hirohi struggled to regain his breath and Rokoyu clenched his fist even harder. Glaring at him trough his mask "I'll ask again. Where is she?" He repeated his question but this time firmer. The aggression and anger he was displaying seemed not so foreign to me. I'd seen him lash out against me but this was different. The way he spoke with authority yet with clear anger and intent on intimidating and breaking his opponent felt o so familiar. I recognized it but could not place it yet.

"If you keep choking him he won't be able to answer." I announced as I stepped next to him with my arms behind my back. He gave me a quick glance and let go of Hirohshi but with another fluent motion he brought up his hunting knife to his throat. Not allowing the engineer to catch his breath. Hiroshi wanted to gasp for air but the metal pushed up against his Adam's apple definitely complicated that.

He turned to me and hung Hiroshi out to dry for a while. "He's committed not one act of treachery but two. He's spread rumours about us and the traitor informed Beifong and Korra of said rumours. Next he succeeded in capturing the Avatar but had her moved somewhere else." he explained his reasons for this act of aggression.

The avatar was not in our holding cells! That was not the plan, this man had seriously gambled big on this. This was unacceptable!

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed with furious anger. "Hiroshi you'll pay for this treason. It was vital I had the Avatar under my control!"

"You two thought you could put me aside easily but I took precautionary measures. From the moment you promoted Rokoyu I realized I had been lied to all along. I needed to prove my suspicions and taking the Avatar for myself would allow me to continue that search. You two are not fit to rule this organisation. Your blood is soiled with the bender virus!" he shouted and I widened my eyes. Did he know I was a bender? Surely he was only referring to Rokoyu and not me.

Rokoyu shoved his arm up against him and brought his knife down to the engineer's scrotum.

"Well-well, all of this is coming from the same man that some weeks ago was scared shitless of a seventeen year old girl? When did you grow a set of balls? Let me help you remove them." He mocked as he caressed Hiroshi's zipper with the tip of the knife.

"You two have nothing on me. You are going to have to let me go!" Hiroshi announced defiantly. He had a point, what had we against him? He was too important to just disappear. Daskana I had allowed to be cut from the movement but Hiroshi was a much more prominent figure.

"I don't think so Sato. Why don't you sit down?" Rokoyu sneered back and he brought his fist hard into Hiroshi's chest. The man fell to his knees with a grunt but Rokoyu once again gave him no time to recuperate and dragged him back to his seat. He shoved him in the chair and pulled a set of platinum cuffs from his pouches and made sure Sato was connected to the armchair.

"That crackling sound you heard upon impact was your rib breaking Hiroshi. Don't be concerned. I know several benders that can help you with that." He said with a sadistic laugh.

That's when it hit me. _"That laugh... this form of aggression. This narcissistic side of him... Yakone!"_

As I watched my nephew act like a madman I recognized my father's way, not allowing Sato to talk back to him. Next my pupil sat himself down behind my desk and searched his pockets.

"Let me update the two of you on my new job. I grew so tired of my old one I found a new one. You're going to get a kicker out of this one." he sarcastically said as he undid his mask and planted it on my desk. His face and hair was covered in sweat. He had rushed like a madman to get here it would seem.

He pulled a small metal plate from his pockets and put it on the desk. It was silver and was shaped into the police emblem. This had to be some bluff or something? This was part of some plan to make Hiroshi talk right?

"You're talking to an official police officer. Though they still want me to take this stupid test next week." he said with a grin developing on his face. He hit a switch on my chair and leaned back, placing his feet up on the metal. I moved myself over to the side of the desk and picked up the badge. I held it to the light and inspected it. It had his name on it and even his blood type along with a number. I turned it around and it had all the right stamps. This thing couldn't be more real.

"Ostrich-horse shit!" Hiroshi exclaimed, "You're a liar and a cheat! A filthy bender, that's what you are! You should have never brought my Asami down there!" he shouted as he struggled in his seat. Rokoyu jumped upwards and leaned over the desk. He sold him a firm righty and busted open his lip.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" he scoffed angrily. "You've done enough damage as it is."

I winced, the way he had said those words. Flashes of training waterbending with my brother came through my mind. I saw my father's face and I knocked the palm of my hand against my mask to make the memories go away. Rokoyu gave me a quick glance but focused his attention back towards Hiroshi.

_"Calm down Noatak! He is not father, he is your nephew. He is not like him. He loves his son unlike Yakone. Don't you compare him to that monster. Mika would never forgive you if you did."_

"This thing is real Hiroshi." I said showing him the stamps on the backside.

"So Hiroshi, that should make you talk." Rokoyu sneered as that grin on his face seemed to widen even more. He was playing with his target like a cat with a mouse. He was preparing to strike with his master move. I could tell from a mile away he had another pai sho tile up his sleeve.

"I don't see why, this changes nothing!" Hiroshi spat back.

"Oh contraire Sato. You have lovely daughter you know. I actually like her."

"Don't you are lay a hand on my Asami you monster!" he screamed as he continued to fight the handcuffs.

"And I won't. But if you continue this assault on your masters I will be forced to take action against you. I will make it my life's work to prosecute your daughter into the ground. I'll plant evidence if I have to prove her Equalists roots. She'll spend the rest of her days in a bender prison. Is that what you want Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi turned pale as Rokoyu played his master move. I had been wondering what he was going to try but this even startled my imagination. He was copying the same threat laid against him! This was a brilliant move but also heartbreaking as he faced the same consequences.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Then keep your big mouth shut and fall in line. You'll stop your inquiries into us and you'll continue your day to day activities as our logistical manager. Do we have a deal Mr. Sato?" he announced ice cold as he planted his palms onto the desk. He stared at Hiroshi as the man had turned quiet as a mouse. You could say the threat has scared the living hell out of him. It was as if his moustache was going to fall off any second.

"Okay. I'll do as you bid." Hiroshi finally gave in as his head fell down in defeat. "The avatar is being kept under a former future industries showroom on the corner of first and second street in downtown Republic City."

"Good Mr. Sato." Rokoyu said and he got from behind the desk and pinched Hiroshi's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Now say it."

"I pledge my loyalty to you Rokoyu Fire. I was wrong to ever doubt you. You've beaten me at my own game."

"You were never even a player." I interrupted him. "If you are still convinced of our ideals you will overcome this conversation. Together we will make you see reason once more and eventually return your daughter to you. You have my word on that Hiroshi."

I nodded my head at Rokoyu and he undid the handcuffs. I walked to the door and summoned two chi blockers "Escort Mr. Sato to his new living quarters and see to it he receives proper medical attention. It would seem he has tripped over his own feet." I ordered and they quickly entered my office. They helped him up and brought him away. I closed the door behind them and turned around to find Rokoyu taking a large gulp from my bottle of whiskey.

"Aah, that felt good!" he announced as he screwed the cap back on.

"What the booze or resolving our issue?"

"Both." he chuckled.

"Rokoyu I need you to-"

"Retrieve the Avatar and bring her to our prison facility. I know. I'm on it." he said as he marched to the door, putting his mask back in place and pulling the hood over his head.

"Hey!" I yelled to bring him back to attention as he was already halfway through the door "Don't forget this Officer Fire." I shot as I threw him the badge and he caught it in his hands. He laughed sadistically again and I winced once more. Seeing flashes of my father beating my brother and me when we didn't get his teachings right, performing the same laugh. Rokoyu left and slammed the door behind him. I ran to the bottle and threw off my mask, taking a massive gulp from the bottle.

"He's dead Noatak, has been for years. That's just his shadow in our blood. The bastard just won't leave us alone." I said to myself as I slid down the cabinet onto my ass.

Had I made him like that or has this always been inside of him? I just couldn't be sure of that anymore.

...

_Equalist Prison Facility, several minutes later_

I was boarding a truck with six unknown chi blockers. Only one I had met before. It was the guard I had met several weeks ago when I had taken over the prison facility. The one that seemed quite shocked we had a famous pro-bender in our cells.

I knew he had to be a more modest Equalist so I asked him how many of his peers had equal sentiments and summoned them all to me. I told them we were going to extract the Avatar and that it was imperative we treated her right. After all we were not animals. Only really bad and evil people...

But... I had no intention of handing her over to my uncle. No, that was a thing of the past. I was going to set my mistake right. I have my own office back at the base but I never used it. It only has a single desk in it with one telephone. I used it to make a quick call to a certain noodle restaurant and asked two certain waterbenders to meet me in our apartment in half an hour's time.

The truck took off and drove out of the tunnel system. I ordered the driver to drive to an address not so far away from my apartment.

Once it pulled into that alley I got up and made my way past these guards "I'm going out for a while. I've got to make some final security arrangements before we go and collect our target."

I jumped out of the truck and sneaked from alley to alley until I arrived at our apartment and crawled in via the window. My contacts had yet to arrive so I decided to prepare for their arrival.

This was going to be a good one.

...

_Little Water Tribe, that same moment_

"What is that brother of you up to know? I'm growing tired of his indecisiveness Dasanka." My fiancé complained as she gripped my arm and we walked out of the noodle restaurant.

You could say his sudden call had us concerned. I had not forgotten the preparations he had made for us. Perhaps the moment to run had come? I had no idea but he didn't really sound scared or frightened on the phone so it could be anything really.

"I know Anna but I can't abandon him. I love you but I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My mother would be disappointed with me if I did." I said in response.

"I'm not saying you should leave him but put him for an ultimatum. It's either us or the Equalists."

"I won't do that. Even if I know he's acting weird he seems in control when it comes to his equalist activities. I'm sure he's doing what he thinks he needs to do. For some fucked up reason."

"I hope you know what you are doing too Daskana. I can't lose you. I've grown rather fond of you." she said and there was puling motion and she dragged me into an alley, pushing me up a wall. She grabbed my head and pressed her lips onto mine. I was taken aback by this sudden action but didn't mind it. I returned the deep kiss and when she released we both gasped for air. I noticed there were tears following from her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked as I cupped her face.

"I'm scared. What if everything comes crashing down and my family gets attacked or something." she sobbed and I pulled her closer to soothe her.

"You don't have to be scared. Actually..."

"What? You spill those beans now!" She shouted and I held her closer to soften the noise.

"We have an escape plan. Rokoyu has taken care of everything. He's got fake passports and money and all that. He even has something for your entire family set up." I said as I grabbed her head.

"You mean that?" she stared shocked.

"Yes my love, I do." I smiled as I pulled a tissue from my pockets and wiped away her tears. I needed to lean a bit upwards to do so because there was a bit of a height difference. We talked a bit more and I tried putting her at ease but that's not so easy when you're quite scared a bit yourself. Sure my brother had managed to get me out of the movement but that didn't exactly help me sleep at night. I could only get a good night's rest in when I slept with someone nearby me to make me feel safe.

We didn't linger about for much longer and left that alley behind. We walked hand in hand to my home through the snow. We finally arrived and I put the key in the hole and twisted the doorknob open. I gave my lover a smile and we walked inside the apartment to be met by my masked brother.

Anna wanted to scream because she had not seen him in his new uniform yet. I quickly held my hand over her mouth. "It's not Amon. It's Rokoyu. He's got some new gear..." I said slightly uncomfortable as I let go of her mouth.

We both gazed at Rokoyu who removed his mask and looked down at the dinner table with a blank face. He had both mine and his Equalist uniforms on it with all the belt and masks next to it. He had removed the Master Sergeant stripes and attached some sort of white armband around it. I turned it around and the Equalist emblem had been painted on it with black paint but it was turned upside down.

"What's the meaning of all this?" I asked slightly puzzled.

His face suddenly turned into a grin.

"How would you two like to deal out some vigilante justice?" he announced and Anna and I looked at each other shocked.

"I don't quite understand?" Anna asked with a squeaky voice.

"Let me put it like this: How would you like to kick some Equalist ass and save Avatar Korra at the same time?"

Our shocked faces turned into smiles and we nodded our heads at him.

"We'll do it." I said and my brother let out a sigh of relief. We were going to be all right. My brother still had some good in him! I had known it all along! Why had I even doubted him?

He pulled a map of the city out of his pockets and laid it out on the table.

"Good, this is the plan."


	27. Torture

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Again it's been a while hasn't it since the last update? While the frequent updates might have taken a dive, know that I have most of the story ready, so in the end at least the Equalist isn't being abandoned. Nor would I ever do that because I love my OC's to much for that.**

**Also I would highly appreciate it if you guys could review if possible. Like I said the frequent updating isn't happening anymore but you will get to read the story. However it always pleases me to see what theories or criticisms you have of the story. It helps to improve what is to come.**

**And again a callout to my wonderful beta: Cloud Link Zero**

**I do not own the LOK except my OC characters, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review if possible!  
**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXVII**

**TORTURE.**

_**"Only cowards torture women."**_

_**Patricia Briggs**_

* * *

_Abandoned Future Industries showroom, earlier that night_

I was being dragged along a dark hallway and had no idea where I was. My hands were cuffed behind my back and a chain connected to a set around my heels, making my movements very difficult. Two chi blockers had their hands firmly around my shoulders to ensure I had nowhere to go. There was a third one in front of me. From the orders he was barking out he seemed to be in charge and his corporal stripes confirmed that.

I was still dizzy from the ambush our group had endured in Hiroshi's factory. All of our fears had been confirmed and the older engineer used his new mecha tanks to knock us all out one by one. I hadn't lasted long in battle. A claw had grasped itself around me and thrown me up against a pipe. That's when the world turn dark.

"Hey looks like our princes here has finally woken up." the guy on my right said sarcastically and the leader turned around quickly.

"Let's give our esteemed Avatar a welcome present shall we?" He said while laughing. The two men beside me straightened me out, making sure I could stand on my feet again. The leader balled his fist and with a firm punch I was nearly knocked over. The sheer impact caused me to see stars and it hurt like hell as well. I wanted to say something snappy but I was too tired from passing out. I licked my lip and tasted blood.

"That's from Mr. Sato." the bastard that had hit me chuckled and we got moving again. My handlers let me hang again and dragged me down a stairs into what I presumed was a basement. It was a storage room of some sorts with an array of light bulbs on the ceiling but only one was activated. They dragged me trough another door, this one was reinforced with metal. It was a room with some sort of padding on against the wall and a single chair welded to a metal plate on the floor.

They threw me into the chair and pinned me down while making sure my hands stayed behind me back and the chain attached to the chair. Whatever it was they were going to do with me I wasn't going to undergo it without a fight so I fought back with everything I had. Unfortunately my limbs felt very sore so I figured they had chi blocked me.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHO'S!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but it had no effect whatsoever. One of them kicked me in the ribs and I gasped for air. They were still a bit sensitive after what Rixen had done to me before his big promotion and this wasn't helping them recover.

"She's a fighter that's for sure!" One of them said as he pulled back my top ponytail to make me submit to him.

"Not anymore when we are done with her." the leader said as he was sorting through some stuff on a cart nearby. I spotted an arrangement of sharp medical instruments and a welding device as well. He also had a metal pipe and several Equalist gloves.

This was bad. These men weren't just going to guard me. They were going to torture me.

"Whatever you are going to do to me. I swear I will get you back for it. One way or the other."

"I doubt that Avatar." the leader said as he approached me with a syringe.

"STAY WAY FROM ME!" I yelled. He made sure the air was out of the needle while the others held me down. I felt a surge of pain from my left biceps. The corporal cupped my chin and my world turned upside down and I was beginning to lose my consciousness.

"We're going to have so much fun together." he said with an evil laugh and everything turned to black.

This was going to be a long night...

...

_Later that day, around noon._

Our truck was on its way to the place where Hiroshi had said he was keeping Korra. The shorter chi blocker I had scolded back at the prison facility when Bolin was in there had gathered some of his like minded friends so we were secure on that front.

"So you joined the Equalist movement because you had nowhere else to turn?" I asked the short chi blocker and he tilted his head.

"How-how do you know that sir?"

"I've asked your fellow prison guards some questions and what I got worries me Kai."

"Sir?"

"Twelve years is too young. I'm afraid this will be a problem."

"Sire what-"

"We'll discuss this later. We've arrived at our destination."

The truck came to a stop in the alley behind the abandoned showroom. I had commandeered about six chi blockers from the prison facility as I felt I could not sacrifice my own personal guard for this. Now that I had this big responsibility within the order that's what they had effectively been reduced to. I still had plans for the kid though. When I found out that he was effectively that, a kid I decided to help him out while I still could.

"Everyone out!" I ordered and we left the truck. We had parked behind another truck which surely belonged to her handlers. I kicked in the backdoor and marched through a dark hallway and found a door to the basement.

"Two of you search the rest of the building. Kai you and the rest stays glued behind me. Whatever we find down there I want you to arrest anyone that gets in our way. Equalist or not." I ordered and received nods from all of them. I stormed down the stairs in a frantic fit to find her. Spirits help the bastards if they cracked even a single hair on her head.

We arrived at what appeared to be a storage room. I looked to my right and there was another door. It was metal and seemed out of place. It was reinforced, as if it had been installed to safeguard something precious.

_"Bingo. That's the spot." _I thought to myself as I walked over to the door and placed my ear on it. I could hear several voices behind the door and a female voice panting and grunting.

I gazed over my shoulder and with some hand signals I ordered three of them to stack up on the door. I took a step back and straightened out my still sore and sometimes excruciating painful backside. Kai wanted to step forward as well but I held my hand out.

"You're staying here." I ordered and he nodded his masked head.

_"I'm coming Korra, hold on."_

_..._

_Several minutes earlier._

I screamed my lungs out as they shocked me for the tenth or twelfth time. I had lost count along the way. For hours they had been torturing me. They had been punching me in the face, making deep and undeep cuts along my body. Punching and kicking me in the chest and gut. They had put me to sleep so they could strip me down to my bindings. The fucking perverts.

Countless degrading insults had been thrown at me. For hours on end they had ridiculed me and laughed at me, these guys had been having the time of their lives. My right eye had been beaten shut and I had a pounding headache from all the attacks they had thrown at me. Fucking cowards.

"I'm going to kill you all if I get out of this chair." I sneered at them and once again they slapped me across the face, making me spit out blood once more.

Suddenly there was a banging sound and the door came crashing down. Three chi blockers came into the room and wasted no time in engaging my captors. What the hell was going on here?

The surprise attack meant that two of my torturers where on the ground quickly, begging for their lives but the corporal had chi blocked his opponent and moved to engage his breaching counterparts. As they all were wearing the same gear it was difficult to keep any clear sight on what was happening.

He balled his fist and prepared to strike one of them who had his back turned towards him. Out of nowhere someone grabbed his other hand and brought it behind his back in an unnatural position. The corporal grunted in pain as he fell to his knees and his opponent became clear for me to see. My last remaining eye went wide as I recognized the black uniform with read seaming and details. The mask was firmly turned towards the corporal.

_"Rixen"_

He was the last person I expected to show up and the fact he was fighting my captors confused me even more. His men regained their focus and not for long the torturers were unmasked and lost their utility belts. They were standing to my right as Rixen's men kept an eye on them.

He turned towards me and our eyes met. We stared at each other for several seconds and this was the first time I had the time to study him. What became clear to me was that he didn't have the same built as Amon, no he was a bit scrawnier compared to the Equalist madman. The colour of his eyes were difficult to tell as well as the mask covered them with a dark and grimacing shadow.

"Jeez, they did a real number on you." he said as he gently cupped my chin and readjust my face from left to right under the bright light above my head. He caressed my bruises and his touch made me wince in pain and he quickly stopped what he was doing. As if he had done something wrong.

"Fuck you." I said as I spat out some spit along with some blood, covering his mask and part of his hood.

He chuckled and pulled a tissue out of his pockets and cleaned off all the spit and blood.

"I guess I had that coming. After all it was I who organised your capture. Though you being dragged off to this locations was not part of said plan. Being tortured by these animals wasn't either." he announced but I could not sense any pride in his voice. It sounded deep and raspy but I could tell he was faking his voice. He tried sounding like an older person but I could tell he was actual still quite young.

"Go fuck yourself." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him further. I hated his guts. If those cuffs and chains did not keep me in positions I would have jumped up and tore that mask of his stupid face so I could see who I hated so much. Then I would bash in that face to make sure he felt what I was feeling right now.

"Such versatile vocabulary." he chuckled, "I'll just ignore it for now. I know it will mean nothing coming from me but now that I offer you my sincerest apologies for this. This should not have happened."

"Bite me."

He sighed heavily as if my refusal to address him properly annoyed him "I'll prove it to you Avatar Korra." he said and he walked away towards the three men who were still under guard.

"Captain Rixen sir. I don't understand. We did nothing wrong!" the man I now recognized as the corporal exclaimed.

"CAN IT!" Rixen shouted so loud even his own men trembled at the sound of his voice "I'll ask you some questions before passing my judgement onto you." he said and the three looked at each other confused "Since when does Hiroshi Sato have any form of authority over the armed forces?"

"None sir but he is part of the inner circle is he not? We thought we answered to him as well."

"You thought wrong! How much did he pay you to torture the Avatar?"

It seemed to me there were some internal struggles going on in the Equalist movement and that could only be good for the people of this city. I was loving every second of this, even if my entire body ached from soreness and excruciating pain.

"A lot of money sir."

"Good, then you are herby expelled from the movement and arrested for crimes against the order. We are not animal's gentlemen. While we WILL battle the benders to the death on the field of battle we will NOT treat our prisoners like this. Men grab them for me." he ordered and they complied without a single hesitation.

He signalled his men to hold them in front of me. They naturally protested and thanks to that I could also distinguish who the other two were.

"Which one of the administered the shocks?" he asked of me and I nodded my head at the one in the middle. He was pushed forward and Rixen shocked him with his own gloves. The man screamed in horror and when the electricity died down he fell down with smoke rising from his body. He had burned him across his entire body. Those were no standard gloves at all Rixen was sporting.

"Which one beat you up like that?" he asked and I nodded my head at the guy on the right. Rixen quickly got him on his knees and broke his nose. As the guy fell onto the ground he straddled him and kept on beating him until he passed out, blood covering his face.

I had rarely seen such rage in a man. It looked like he was genuinely angry for what had happened to me. It only added to my confusion because I had never expected that from him.

"I'm guessing the last one is the one who administered all those cuts to your body?"

"Yes he's got a knife fetish." I sneered at Rixen who turned his attention to the corporal. I smirked at the corporal who eyed me with terrified eyes "I told you I would get you back for this Corporal." I sneered at him and he turned to Rixen as if that was going to help.

"Very well, men hold his hand against the wall." Rixen ordered and his men pushed the Corporal's hand up against the wall.

"Sir please we are loyal soldiers don't do this!" the corporal shouted but it had not effect. With one fluid thrust he pulled a knife from his belt and slammed it into the man's hand. He screamed so load I thought my eardrums where going to pop. Rixen leaned in closer.

"You loved doing those things to her didn't you? You have sunken low Corporal and now you will pay the price for it." he said and he twisted the knife around a full 360 degrees, earning another scream of agony for it. Finally his victim passed out as well and was dragged away.

"Put them in their own truck and have them brought to our facility for processing." he said and he left along with his men to the storage room. He barked out several orders but I could not tell what he was saying.

He came back inside and leaned down next to a belt from my captors and removed a set of keys from them.

"I'd like to help you Avatar Korra. I can clean you up if you like." he said with genuine concern in his voice. What the hell? He was one of my greatest enemies. This had to be some sort of sick game. He and Hiroshi had no doubt planned it all along. The good cop, bad cop game no doubt. No I didn't buy it at all.

"Kiss my water tribe ass." I sneered as I turned my gaze away from him.

"For crying out loud woman can't you see I'm actually trying to help you? Those wounds will infect if they aren't treated. I'd like to remind you if that happened you could suffer from all sorts of diseases and this basement has enough mould to put even the healthiest people on their backs."

"Knock yourself out pervert. I'm so beaten up I wouldn't be able to bend at you even if I wanted to."

"Ok, promise me you won't attack the moment I remover those handcuffs."

"Blow me."

He sighed as he walked behind me and leaned down. With great care he removed all of the cuffs and threw them to the side. I checked my wrists and they were red from all that pulling and pushing the metal that had bounded me to the chair.

Suddenly I felt a set of hands wrap themselves around me and he lifted me out of the chair. He did so slowly to minimize the effects of my injuries but it didn't do much as I still yelped loudly.

"Aaaaaaaah! You son of a bitch!" I yelled as all my muscles and bones ached. He slowly walked me out of the room bridal style. He waited in the storage room for something as he stopped in the middle of the room and we just stood there awkward. He refused to look down at me and I refused to look up at him.

He smelled familiar too. I couldn't quite place it but it was a mix of apple and paint. The paint smell came from his mask, seems like it was still brand new.

Several chi blockers came down the stairs with a stretcher and unfolded it on the floor. Rixen leaned down and carefully placed me onto the stretcher. More of his men arrived with a bowl of warm water and towels, another one brought in a metal box with medical supplies.

"Thank you men. You may take your leave to the upper levels until I'm done. Kai, you will stay and assist me." he ordered and they all left bar one chi blocker. This guys was a bit on the short side to be a grunt to be honest.

They both got on their knees and began their work. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I closed my eyes and focused on my internal energy. Once I found it I put Tenzin's teachings and Rokoyu's tips to work and meditated myself to sleep.

...

I started cleaning Korra up by washing her body with hot water and towels. It wasn't like I had seen her half naked before but this was still balancing close to perversity if you ask me.

"How-how do you know my name sir?" the young grunt asked confused.

"I didn't just ask you to select five not-so-aggressive guards for no particular reason. Like I told you before I had you checked out first."

"And... what did you find out sir?"

"That twelve is way too young to be messing around with the Equalists kid. Not to mention you don't really believe in our ideals." I said, looking up at him as I squeezed out a blood soaked towel "Run up to the door and lock it. I need to talk to you about something important." I added and he took off running before he locked the door. Once he returned I pulled back my hood and removed my mask.

"Sir! Is that wise with her around?" he shot and I just smiled at him.

"She's out. Meditated herself to sleep but better safe than sorry." I said as I pulled a syringe out of the metal box and pulled some Diprivan into the syringe. I squeezed until the liquid reached the right point and injected it into her now cleaned up arm "This will put her to sleep for at least six hours." I added.

I got up and looked at him. He tilted his head and suddenly darted backwards to the wall in panic. He pointed his finger at me threateningly "You're Rokoyu Fire! The traitor who chose to become a bender!"

"Yes that's me." I sighed "But I'm also Captain Rixen of the Equalist movement. I'm not even going to try and explain the awkwardness of this situation to you. Remove your mask Kai. If you were a hardliner within the movement you would have ran up those stairs and warned the others by now." I said in a tone that sounded more like an order then a request.

He pulled back his mask and I was now staring at a freighted slightly tanned boy. His dark-brown hair was shaven at his sides and I couldn't help but notice his bright green eyes. He was merely a kid. Someone in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Tell me Kai, what exactly made you join us?" I asked.

"I-I came to the city hoping for a better life but found it just the same as back home sir. You guys offered me food, a bed and a job on top of it as well."

"Where are you from then?" I shot back as I prepared a needle and some wire to stitch up her cuts.

"The Earth Kingdom sir."

"Mhhm, you can cut with the _sir_ Kai, call me Rokoyu. I'm not even going to bother asking you why you left. I presume it wasn't nice?"

"Not particularly si-Rokoyu." he stuttered and I signalled him to come closer. We both kneeled down and I made him hold the wire while I stitched up a deep cut.

"How did you know I didn't really hate benders?" he asked and I chuckled.

"We happen to get a famous pro-bender in our jail cells and you happen to be the one who knows who he was. You were hesitant to be guarding him. That's when I realized you probably weren't that much in sync with the other guards."

"You remember me from that day?"

"Of course. I remember the scolding I gave you as if it was yesterday. Why do you think I was so nice to Bolin?"

He stayed silent for a couple of seconds "Because you know him! He's a Fire Ferret just like you!"

"Yes Kai. He's an old friend of mine. Nowadays I've got a lot of bender friends. In fact, I'm dating this one right here." I said nodding my head at Korra.

"You're dating the Avatar! But-but you two are like mortal enemies." he nearly exclaimed

"Like I said... It's a really complicated story and I don't have the time to tell it all right now. One thing I can tell you. I'm not working for the Equalists willing anymore. Amon is holding something over my head to keep me in line. If it weren't for that this revolution would have been over by now and I would have been known as _'the whistleblower' _instead of _'the ghost'_."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to trust me Kai. You are still young, too young in fact. The revolution is slowly but surely reaching boiling point and you can still get out. I'll see to that."

"You would do that for me?"

"Jeez, you do like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" I asked, laughing slightly as I stitched up another wound

"Well given the fact one of our most sacred members is a bender I do think I have that right don't you?"

"I guess so but to answer your earlier question I am going to get you out. In return I am going to need you later on today."

"What do you need me for?"

"You'll see. You are going to meet the famous Amon."

...

We spent hours cleaning up Korra. I had patched her up from head to toe. Cleaned her wounds, disinfected them, stitched them up and applied bandages where necessary. All I had to do know was dress her back up. If my calculations were right I still had two hours before that stuff I injected into her lost its edge.

"Kai, her clothes are in the room go get them for me." I ordered and he got them for me. I got everything sorted. Her tribal bands caught my attention and I sorted them out.

"I know this is probably going to be weird for you but I need you to help me get her dressed."

He eyed me with two wide eyeballs "For the love of god. She's a girl not an alien kid. Besides her bindings are covering up all the personal spots."

Getting her dressed was quite a hassle but before we well and truly realized it she was ready. I didn't quite know how to do the ponytails so I just stuffed those three bands into her pockets. I pulled up a blanket and wrapped it around her and under her at the same time.

"Ok, that's all we can do. Put your mask back on and let's get her out of here." I said we both got masked again. I made him get the men and they lifted her up and carried her to the alley. We carefully looked around us to make sure no one spotted us.

We placed her in the back of our truck and we got on it. One member of the team had left along with the other truck so that left the driver, three other guards, me and Kai.

The truck drove for several minutes until we drove trough the parking lot of the now closed Cabbage Corps Company. It was now completely empty due to the closure. I did wonder when they were going to release cabbage dude now that Hiroshi's allegiance had come to the surface. The truck came to a stop just as planned in between two walls.

"Euhm... sir? There seems to be a giant ice wall in front of us." the driver squeakily noted through the wire separating the compartments.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Then get out!" I yelled and I looked at the three guards sitting across from me "You three go and give him a hand you useless idiots!" I yelled.

They didn't hesitate and within seconds they were out of the door. Kai wanted to stand up but I held him back "I don't think you want to be doing that."

"Why?" he asked confused.

Suddenly the truck started shaking and I could hear my men screaming.

"AMBUSH" one of them yelled and clear signs of a fight erupting on the outside became evident as I spotted water flying everywhere on the outside. One of the guards even screamed like a little girl.

"Sir! Euhm... I mean Rokoyu... we should help them!" Kai exclaimed as he wanted to get up again but I placed a hand on his shoulder and put him back in his place.

"No, we don't." I said and we waited for the fighting to stop. Suddenly two familiar chi blockers appeared at the back of the truck, at least familiar for me. They leaned up against the back of the truck and looked at each other. Both of them were wearing the armbands I had made for them with the equalist emblem turned upside down.

"I swear that last one had no balls whatsoever. I mean did he really think running away was an option?" Anna asked Daskana who simply let out a laugh. Daskana jumped onto the truck and leaned down to inspect Korra. She lifted up the blanket and held a hand over her masked face.

"Not so pretty huh?" I shot and she looked up at me. I sensed Kai had tensed up considerably next to me. Probably still thinking they were going to attack us too.

"Well at least you did your best to patch her up, though..."

"Though what?" I asked curiously

"Let the stitching up to me next time. This work is appalling."

"Let's go Kai." I said, the mask covering the deadpan look on my face currently. He got up with me and we both jumped out of the truck.

"Hey why didn't you let us add this one to the collection?" Anna said as she pointed towards the four guards encased in several ice columns next to the truck. There was water all around the truck and it would seem they really had gone to town on the guards.

"Because he's just kid and I still need him." I said as I pulled my hood back and undid the ties of my mask and revealed my face again.

"Really Rokoyu? Are you guys recruiting kids nowadays? That's just sick." Anna shot at me as she pulled of her mask and so did my sister.

"I'm not in charge of recruitment." I announced, completely uninterested in her rage. For crying out loud, how long was this woman going to keep sassing me.

"Like I know who does what." She shot back while crossing he arms over her chest.

"Look we have bigger priorities right now. Getting out of here is one of them." Daskana noted and I nodded my head. For all we know someone else spotted the fight and called the cops.

"Wait-wait! Rokoyu you know these people?" Kai nearly shouted as he too jerked off his mask.

"Yes, in fact this one is my sister Daskana..." I said nudging her arm "... and the other grumpy one is my soon to be sister-in law Anna." I added while glaring at the Water Tribe girl "Guys meet Kai." I said while waving my hands at the kid. I looked up at the side of the truck and grinned. A turned upside down equalist emblem along with my personal message for Amon had been painted on it with waterbending and a can of white paint.

_'Equality for all! Even for the benders! Fuck you Amon!'_

"Like I said we need to get out of here now." Daskana grumbled again and she was dead serious this time.

We quickly left the empty parking lot and entered an alley nearby.

"Give me the keys." I ordered and Daskana threw me the keys to the car I had rented for now. I was tired of constantly having to walk everywhere but seeing as we might soon pack up and leave buying a car would just be a pointless exercise.

"Why can't I drive?" Daskana questioned while getting into the passenger seat.

"Because you are the worst driver in the history of drivers." I laughingly sassed while getting behind the wheel.

"Hah! We finally agree on something!" Anna exclaimed as she crawled into the seat behind me and leaned in between the seats. Kai got in as well but I noticed he was looking mightily confused.

"What's on your mind kid?" I asked as I started up the car.

"I don't get it. You were supposed to deliver the avatar to Amon and now you are just going to abandon her?"

"We're not abandoning her. It's vital she stays out of Amon's hands." Anna quickly answered before I could say anything.

"No that's not... actually... that is kind of true isn't it?" I said looking over my shoulder at Anna. "About Korra... aren't YOU forgetting something?" I said pointing my finger at her but Anna looked at me with a puzzled set of eyes. "Alzheimer light?" I asked and I felt Daskana slapping me at the back of my temple.

"Anna, you need to call in on the police so they can retrieve Korra." Daskana said as she leaned down and handed Anna a portable radio system. She took it and Daskana told her what the police frequency was. I hit the gas and pulled out of the alley.

"All units, an equalist transport has been ambushed on the parking lot of Cabbage Corps. There is reason to believe Avatar Korra is in that transport." she said and deactivated the radio.

"You sure that will do the trick." Daskana asked with concern on in her eyes.

"I hope so. If Beifong hates to leave a stone unturned she'll send some units to check it out. They'll probably get her to a hospital for proper medical care." I answered. I really did hope that was going to be the case. Imagine if she wakes up on the truck and wonders off into the city half drugged out of her mind? The headlines flashing trough the back of my mind alone send a shiver through my spine.

I carefully watched my driving to not attract any unwanted attention. After all we were all wearing Equalist uniforms in the middle of broad daylight. If a cop pulled us over now we were all in for a quite the ride to Beifong's dungeon.

It stayed silent for a while and I finally had a chance to gather my feelings. Seeing Korra beaten up like that. It left a sour taste in my mouth. It had taken all my wits not to break down in front of her when she was still in that chair. Shooting all sorts of curses at me. It's something I'll never forgive myself for.

"So... let me get this straight. You were the one who planned her capture right?" Anna suddenly spoke up and I immediately didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yes I did."

"So was her being beaten up like that and tortured for hours on end part of that plan... because if it did you are one sick fuck Rokoyu."

"ANNA!" Daskana immediately waved her finger threateningly at her fiancé "Don't!"

"No Daskana for once shut your mouth and stop protecting him. If he is truly responsible for that poor girl receiving such a treatment I want nothing to do with him anymore and nor should you my love." Anna sneered back "So I'll ask again Rokoyu. Was her being tortured like that part of your plan?"

"No! For crying out loud! I'm a vicious violent power hungry son of a bitch but I never had this situation in mind. The way it was set up was that Hiroshi Sato would capture her and then I would oversee her imprisonment and make sure she had it comfortable there." I snapped back.

"Well... that sounds sick and cute at the same time. You really care for her huh?" she further asked and I nodded my head.

"I sure as hell do. I never thought in my life I could care for someone like that again. She's not Aki that's for sure yet the way we act around each other feels the same."

"Well I bet she's not going to act all nice and loving when she finds your ugly mug behind that mask of yours. I always imagined her to be more... brash to be honest. I just can't shed that image of her being all soft and eager to hop into bed."

"She's tough as nails. I guarantee you she's not _'soft'_. You haven't duelled with her before because if you did you'd know what I am talking about. I mean she burned my entire lower arm, destroyed my back and nearly killed me by collapsing one of my lungs. But I've got a feeling you are referring to the unlocked door incident?" I said as several police cars raced past us in the lane next to us with all their sirens going off.

"Yeah, that was pretty awkward. I always imaged her to be the one on top." she jokingly announced with a grin and the entire car busted into laughter with exception to Kai. The kid probably had no idea what she meant with that. Though I was happy this conversation had gone into a different direction.

"Oh spirits. My eyes still burn. Why did we have to see such horrors?" Anna joked this time and once again the car was filled with humorous laughter.

"Looks like they took the call seriously." Kai commented for the first time in minutes. Probably trying to move the conversation towards something he could understand.

"Good, she's going to be fine then." I said to that and I sighed in relief. We had done it. We had freed her from my uncle's clutches and now I was going to make sure my hands were clean. Well... clean from this incident at least. My hands would remained stained with blood for the rest of my miserable life.

"So where are we going exactly because you aren't steering towards your apartment." Anna noted as I crossed into the Dragon Flats neighbourhood.

"Kai here is going to give me one last hand before I ship him back home." I said and the ladies eyes each other "You remember what I told you Kai?"

"I think so sir!" he exclaimed and pulled his mask over his head "I'm ready sir. You can count on me!" he added.

"Good soldier. Everything depends on you making a good impression. If you are nervous don't worry about that. It will make the shock on your face look even more realistic."

"Who is he going to impress?" Anna questioned as she leaned between two seats.

"Amon of course."

...

_Equalist headquarters, half an hour later_

I was frantically pacing the conference room. I was nervous really. I had looked so forward to having Korra in my possession and now that moment was close. Any moment now Rokoyu was going to burst through that door with her in chains. Then I was going to unmask him and shatter their love bond to make him mine once and for all.

Once she was in a cell he no longer needed to spy on her for me. Time for him to take up a permanent position next to me. All of this so I could keep an eye on him of course. I hadn't forgotten the way he had raged against Hiroshi and how much I saw of my father in him. I needed to bend that out while I still could.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Finally! The moment of truth!

"Enter!' I exclaimed but what I go couldn't have disappointed me more. Rokoyu entered the conference room along with a rather short chi blocker and shook his head at me.

Something must have gone wrong. I waved my hands at the seats surrounding the round table and they both got settled. My nephew removed his mask and nudged the grunt to do the same. The short grunt turned out to be nothing more than a child. Both of them had sweat dripping down their temples from exhaustion.

"Speak." I demanded as I placed the palm of my hands on the table and stared at my pupil.

"Well... as you can see I don't have the Avatar."

"Obviously." I said between clenched teeth. He could not have disappointed me more. "Tell me everything."

"We found her at that address Sato gave us alright. He had her tortured by three men he paid off to do the dirty work for him. I gave her some medical attention before removing her from that place."

"You did what?! You could have done that at the cell facility!" I exclaimed

"She was bleeding from several severe cuts. Was I to let her bleed out?" He defended his actions and to be frank I couldn't find a counter to that argument. Better treat her right away and avoid letting her die before she can become of use. Dammit!

"Then during our drive over to the facility we were ambushed in an abandoned parking lot by two waterbenders. I didn't see much as I was too busy organizing the defence but this little guy over here saw it all." he said as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Speak young one." I ordered and the boy started stammering his eye witness report. He was dead nervous, this much I realized.

"Well... there were two of them... both wearing Equalist uniforms." he mumbled.

"What!?" I exclaimed as I interrupted him.

"Sir they weren't Equalists. They didn't fight like us not to mention they bended water and ice at us. They were wearing white armbands with the Equalist symbol in black painted upside down." the boy explained further.

"The audacity!" I yelled as I glared at Rokoyu.

"And there was nothing you could have done to secure the Avatar?" I asked and my nephew glared back at me.

"No! There were sirens coming in our direction so I bolted with the kid here. The rest of the crew got stuck in a column of ice." My pupil explained and once again the argument sounded believable. Better to run then to be captured. Especially considering Rokoyu knows who I really am.

"Sir there was something else but I don't think you are going to like this." the boy stammered

"Well spit it out." I ordered and the boy looked down at his feet.

"The attackers bended a message onto the truck for you: 'Equality for all! For nonbenders and Benders! Fuck you Amon!'" the boy said and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Who on earth could have the balls to go against me like that?

"Looks like someone did not catch onto your _'stand in my way and I'll crush you'_ message. The city is fighting back." my nephew commented and I wanted to slam my hands on the table but managed to keep my rage in check just for now.

"It was to be expected they wouldn't accept our ascendance without putting up a fight. I only didn't expect it so soon." I said while balling my fists.

"Well what's your next move?" Rokoyu questioned and with my hand on my heart I couldn't answer that. For the first time in a while I didn't have a plan b to a situation. Was I losing my edge?

"Nothing. She's earned her freedom for now considering the injuries she has suffered." I said as I fell into a seat across from them "Now leave me. I need some time to think this through." I ordered and in no time both of them get up and masked themselves again.

Just as they are about to leave I speak up one last time "Rokoyu see to it that this child is cut from the movement. I thank your brave soul for fighting for our cause but I won't accept child soldiers into my revolution."

"I had already made up a plan for that Amon." my nephew said as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm sending him home tomorrow. His services are no longer required."

"Ok Rokoyu." I said and suddenly I got an idea "Hey! Use your new line of work to find out who had the guts to do this. Perhaps it will turn out useful after all."

"You had any doubts about that?"

"No but it's the lion's den Rokoyu."

"I'm dating the Avatar. I couldn't be closer to the lion if I had a bunch of steaks tied to me with a sign that says 'eat me' in bright colors on it." he said as he closed the door behind him.

_"Touché Rokoyu, touché"_

...

_Equalist headquarters, that same moment_

After smoothly walking out of the headquarters Kai and I ran over to the car and got in.

"Did he buy it?" Was the first thing my sister shot at me as I made myself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, he took the news well if you ask me. Sure he was pissed but he didn't seem like he was going to trash the conference room." I answered truthfully.

"Well I don't care if he was going to throw a tantrum or not. The only thing that matters is that he believed you." she said with a dead serious tone to her voice.

"Would you calm down? He bought it. Kai's nervousness here sold the story." I tried putting her at ease.

"Rokoyu don't you see? What you have done today is treason of the highest order. If he finds out I don't know what will happen."

"I don't think much would happen."

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Because we have a unique bond. That's why."

"Yeah about that. You two seem like thick as thieves, at least that's what the newspapers indicate. Why is that?" Anna suddenly interrupted the conversation.

I leaned over my seat and stared at her blankly "There was a time three years ago when Daskana and I had nothing. We lived in a shitty apartment and all the money we had went to her tuition. Suddenly there was a week where it looked like we weren't going to eat again. Do you wanna know who it was that bought us a sack of food and showed us a different walk of life?" I sneered and Anna eyes twitch ever so slightly.

"Amon." she answered.

"Yes, then you understand why it's difficult for me to stab him in the back like this. Don't assume that while I am against his revolution that I don't have any sympathy for the man. You cannot even begin to understand how much he has done for me and my sister."

"Aaaah now we have arrived at the essence of your indecision Rokoyu. You feel to guilt ridden about turning sides that you have stalled the moment for as long as you could. Perhaps there was some extra motivation from you precious mentor to ensure you stayed in line?"

What? How... how does she know that? Anna was sounding a lot like she had some information. I was going to make sure I knew whatever that information was. Though deep down I probably already knew what she was alluding to. She had found out about something.

"Whatever Anna. I'm not in the mood for this conversation right now." I said as I turned back around and drove out of my parking spot.

"Coward." she shot back and from the back of my eye I spotted my sister nod ever so slightly. She agreed with that sentiment? Perhaps the time to come clean had come.

...

"So Kai you can sleep in here for now." I said as I showed him around my bedroom "I'll crash on the couch tonight." I said and I looked at his confused face.

"I'm still confused why you are helping me." he said as he sat down on the bed "I'm just one kid."

I sighed "Because I have so many sins on my name I don't even know where to start making up for them Kai."

He nodded his head "I know what that feels like. I stole all the money my foster parents had before coming to the city. I still feel guilty about it."

"Well, one day you'll make up for that mistake. You seem like a good kid Kai. Now, could you stay in here for a couple of minutes? I need to have a word with my sister and her grumpy girlfriend."

"Will it be bad?"

"It might be. I have no idea." I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Daskana was sitting at the kitchen table going through an old newspaper while Anna was leaning up against the wall nonchalantly. I walked past her to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I sat down across from Daskana and placed a single shot glass in front of her and me as well. She looked up confused as I filled both glasses.

I looked up at Anna "I'm going to assume you've gone digging Anna. You've found out who Amon is and why he is so protective of me and to some degree Daskana?"

She nodded her head "It wasn't really that difficult. Immigration records are easy to access and your mother made quite the lengthy statement as she arrived about her family back in the N.W.T." she said as she too joined us at the table and wrapped an arm over Daskana's neck. Ready to support her on this.

"Daskana are you ready to hear the truth?" I questioned and she nodded her head.

"I've been ready for quite some time Rokoyu. The better question is: Are you ready?"

"I don't know if I am ready to give you one of my darkest secrets but you have a right to know. Besides if I don't Anna will." I said with a glare over to the Water Tribe girl and she nodded her head.

"Damn straight." she said as she hugged her girlfriend even tighter.

I sighed "Our mother was the third child to Yakone and Daskana of the Northern Water Tribe. She had two brothers named Noatak and Tarrlok. Just like her both those boys were waterbenders but her father refused to teach her the skill. In secret though her brothers taught her the art."

"We have uncles..." my sister interrupted me as some tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes... and both of them are right here in Republic City. One is councilman Tarrlok representing the Northern Water Tribe."

"That Task Force guy? The one that seems to hate nonbenders so much! You've got to be shitting me!" my sister suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was pretty disappointed with that one too." I chuckled. This small bit of humour was going to be the calm before the storm "Though the next one surely takes the cake."

I looked down at my glass of whiskey and poured it down in one go.

"Our other uncle is...is..." I stuttered

"Rokoyu tell her." Anna said in an ordering tone and I sighed again.

"Daskana... Amon is Noatak. He's our uncle." I qeaked.

My sister was just staring blankly at me. Though the tears in her eyes were still there. I couldn't quite make out what her reaction to this news was.

"Are you trying to tell me... that the madman we've been blindly following for a good part of three years... is not only our uncle but also a... a..." she stuttered.

"Bender? Yes he is. The irony is that he uses his bending to take away other people's bending. Taught me to do the same thing."

"THE SON OF A BITCH!" She suddenly yelled as she got up from her seat and started pacing the room "The lies and deception. How dare he play with our lives like that? Our mother would have been ashamed of him!" she exclaimed still pacing the room.

"Well... it gets worse. Remember that time I went to air temple island with Korra and you called me there?"

"Of course I do!"

I sighed "I rushed over to the harbour apartment only to get burned by Hiroshi and Quang. I used some very bold arguments to sneak out from under their hating gaze but Noatak saw right through my bluff and called me out on it right after they left. He then pulled out a master move. He knows that Roku is my son and that I care for him. He's been using that against me ever since. Forcing me to continue working for him, forcing me to learn how to take away bending."

"Oh Rokoyu why didn't you say anything you stupid lump." my sister said as she leaned down and hugged me. I hugged her back and not lightly

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Also forcing you to capture Korra." Anna interrupted us and I shook my head.

"No that one is entirely on my head."

"WHAT?!" Daskana shouted and she let go of the hug "Talk."

"It was all a convenient ploy of mine to get rid of Hiroshi Sato."

"Why would you want to get rid of him?" Daskana asked and I had to swallow my pride again.

"Because ever since coming out as a bender he's been trying to find dirt on me. I knew he would come to some conclusions if he tried hard enough and that he would drag my relationship with Amon into it."

"So you've been protecting the crazy son of bitch that is threatening Roku! Rokoyu you have officially lost your mind."

I nodded my head because my sister couldn't have been more right "I know, he wants to win me back and all he had to do was offer me power. I was so stupid I took it without even thinking about it twice. Once I learned what Hiroshi was doing all I could think of was how I was going to get back at him. I was so driven by revenge I was willing to sacrifice Korra's freedom to get it done." I said and I couldn't hold the floodgates any longer. As tears started to come down my cheeks I grabbed the bottle and filled my glass again but before I can lift it to my lips two tanned hands grab the substance and place it back on the table.

"No, don't get drunk. That won't help. It won't make the pain go away Rokoyu." she said and she hugged me again.

"I don't understand how you can just forgive me for being such an idiot." I sobbed as I returned the embrace "You should have seen Korra before I cleaned her up. How can I look her in the eye and pretend I had nothing to do with it?"

"I'm not forgiving you Rokoyu in fact I'm going to remind you that you made a promise to her on Air Temple Island. You promised to one day make up for all of your crimes. A Fire never breaks his promises. Don't you become the first Rokoyu to not keep your promises?"

"So what do I do next? I'm done trying to figure it out for myself sis. What do you want me to do?" I asked as she left the embrace again.

"I say we end this. We started it, it would only be fitting if we were the ones to put a stop to it." she said and frankly that startled me a bit.

"You want to..."

"Yes I want to kill him for what he's done!" she yelped and both mine and Anna's eyes go wide.

"If you want my advice Daskana that is not a very realistic route." I said and Anna nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Rokoyu sweetie. Killing Amon isn't going to solve anything. Revenge isn't the answer." Anna said and I could feel Daskana wasn't convinced.

"Why? He threatens to harm us. If he wants to see blood I'm more then capable to give it to him." she sneered and I couldn't help but feel intimidated. Also it seemed as if there was a pun hidden deep in there.

"You don't understand. There are several things you have to take into consideration. First there is Quang and Hiroshi, if we kill Amon they'll come after us with everything they have. Quang has one of the largest spy networks in the world. He WILL find us if he wants to badly enough. Second there is me. I don't want to kill him."

"Rokoyu stop protecting him!" my sister exclaimed.

"You don't know what mom and her brothers went through in their childhood. Our grandfather Yankone was a cruel man. He would beat them if they talked back or didn't get his teachings right. Now I know that doesn't excuse uncle's crimes but at least I understand why he wants to do this."

"Why?" Anna asked "Tell us, be honest."

"Because he truthfully believes bending is the source of all evil. His father made him and his brother bloodbend each other for example." I explained and my sister turned pale almost instantly.

Anna gasped "That's... horrible. I've heard about this Yakone before. My grandmother used to tell me a lot of stories about him. How he would kill his victims using his bloodbending. So he passed it onto his sons huh?"

"Yes! It's through bloodbending Noatak takes away bending. Healing and bloodbending share the trait that they can sense chi paths. Bloodbending can take that to a next level and grants the user the ability to take control of your chi. You then guide it past the points and disrupt those linked to bending."

"Interesting..." Anna said as she stroked her chin "So... how do you do it? You're not a waterbender are you? Because you'd have to be the Avatar to bend more than one element." she theorized.

"Ever heard of a firebending technique called chi reading?"

"No... euhm... wait... yes actually I have. Gran-gran once mentioned it briefly when I was younger. Isn't that like healing but without the actual effect? And isn't it like super rare?"

"Yes, chi reading grants you the ability to examine a patient and determine injuries and what have you but just like bloodbending it also grants you the power to take control of a chi. I wouldn't call it rare though. In theory any firebender can chi read but the art has died out and all firebenders ignore it."

"It's actually creepy to know this bending removal things resides inside all firebenders. I mean bloodbenders are rare. Especially those that can bend blood without a full moon. It's only good it's outlawed."

"What do you mean outlawed?" my sister suddenly asked. She was even paler then before, as if she had just seen a ghost. That story about Amon being her uncle must have shaken her up pretty bad.

"It's illegal honey. If it wasn't I would have taught it to you by now." Anna explained and without warning my sister dashed off into the bathroom.

I share a confused look with Anna and we both ran after her into the bathroom. She was leaning down over the toilet and was puking quite severe. Anna leaned down and helped her get it all out but you could say all of this was quite awkward.

"Daskana what's wrong? Talk to me." Anna asked concerned and it took my sister some time to respond.

"Nothing... it's all a bit much to take in." she explained and the reasoning sounded sound to me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the situation we found ourselves in. I told my mothers and the blood brothers story from point A to point B. Even Noatak's travels and how he became Amon. It felt good to get this load of my shoulders. I was finally shedding all secrets I had left and boy did it feel good to be able to talk to someone about it. Though my sister remained quite silent for the most part.

Suddenly the telephone went off and Daskana dashed for it and answered the call.

"Yes this is the Fire residence... Who did you say you were again? Master Tenzin ah yes I've heard my brother talk about you before councilman... No, he's not here. He's out looking for Korra... Actually I'm expecting him back any minute now... So they've found her!? How is she? I see well I'll give him your message councilman thank you for calling." she said and planted the horn back down.

"Well she's in central. He just called to let you know where she was and that she was fine." she explained and I got up.

"I'm going over there." I said as I cleaned up the table and placed everything in the sink.

"Yeah, if you're going in that direction you can also pick up your son from school." Daskana explained and I looked up at the clock.

"Spirits I'm going to be late!" I mumbled and I looked down. I was still wearing my equalist uniform. That wouldn't go well if I showed up there with this on.

I ran into my bedroom and pulled into the first set of clothes I could find which was my police uniform. As I undressed I felt a piece of cloth in the pockets of my Equalist uniform. I pulled it out and just stared the tribal symbols. I had forgotten that I had taken it in the first place. I didn't know why I had elected to keep this for myself. Somehow I felt connected to it.

I stared at Korra's bicep band. She had told me before it had been a gift from her father when she had turned twelve. I held it to my nose and took and inhaled her unique scent. I could feel tears coming up again and quickly wipe my eyes to make the feelings go away. Without putting much thought into it I pulled it over my arm and onto my bicep before getting into my police uniform.

Once I was ready I grabbed the police manual from my nightstand and that's when I noticed some snoring. Kai was sleeping peacefully on my bed and from the noise he was making he was in deep. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. At least him I could save from making the mistake of a lifetime.

I walked back out of my room and grabbed the winter jacket the department had issued me. Both women eyed me blankly.

"You still going through with the police thing?" Anna asked.

"I don't know... what do you guys think I should do?"

"For now let's just wait and see what happens next. We all need some time to let it all sink in. Just take your time to take that police test. Maybe we could turn your appointment into our favour for some reason. Stay away from the Equalist for now, let Amon come to you if he needs you." my sister ordered.

"Okay. You have the wheel from now on sis. I can't do it alone anymore... Oh, something else. Get Kai some normal clothes. He can't keep walking in that grunt uniform." I said and out the door I was.

I had put my faith in the hands of others. Only the spirits knew what my ultimate destiny would be.


	28. Light in the darkness

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**In this chapter I felt the need to further cement Rokoyu's relationship with his son. The two really get to learn more about each other and Rokoyu finds he needs to trust the young Fire if he is ever to have a steady relationship with him. It reinforces his feelings that he needs to step up as a father, and take responsability.  
**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Do not forget to review or comment!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXVIII**

**LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

"_**Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

I walked over to the Kuzon Academy and waited at the gate with the other parents. Some of them were staring at me as if I was lower than them. A week ago most of them hadn't even noticed me when I was wearing one of my business suits. A police officer however is apparently too low to have his kid attending such an expensive school. Spirits, some people disgust me sometimes.

As kid after kid got picked up I couldn't help but wonder where that little tyke of mine was. Most parents came and went while I was left alone with a darker tanned woman wearing thick and expensive Fire Nation robes. Naturally that struck me as odd. As she spotted me standing there alone she snuck closer.

"So how does a police officer afford a place like this?" she opened and I couldn't help but feel insulted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong some of the other parents would walk past you in a large circle but I'm just curious."

"I have my own business and that's why I can afford tuition like this but I'm in the process of changing careers. Turning the wheel a full 180 degrees like they say. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No shoot."

"You're clearly someone with Water Tribe roots yet you look like you just walked out of the Fire Nation Palace. What gives?" I shot and she let out a laugh.

"My husband works as an envoy for the councilwoman from the Fire nation. We met some years ago at a gala in the South when he was accompanying her on an economic mission. The rest is history."

"I see... So you're from the South?"

"Yeah, Avatar Korra's tribe." she commented and I got a lump in my throat. "Have you heard they have found her? She nearly fell into the of those awful equalists."

_"You spirits sure love to inject a daily doses of torment into me don't you?"_

"Yeah I got a call about that. I'm on my way to the hospital to visit her actually." I explained rather smugly and waited for the surprise on her face.

"You know Avatar Korra?"

"Yeah I'm a personal friend of hers. You might remember my face from the newspapers?" I smugly said.

"No, not particularly mister..."

"Fire, Rokoyu Fire." I said holding out my hand.

"Etsu." she responded shaking my hand in return. I turned my head and Roku came out of the main building with a girl next to him. I assumed the girl was Etsu's child considering we were the only ones left.

"There they come." I said and we both waited for them.

Neither of them had spotted us so Roku was waving his hands around him clueless, showing off a new move he had learned that day. Clearly he was trying to impress her.

_"He might be shy, but he definitely has some of my genes." _

As he spots me his face turns red and he takes a step to the right. Ignoring her in the process. The girl didn't notice though and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mom have you heard? Avatar Korra is fine!" she exclaimed as Etsu lifted her off the ground onto her arm.

"Yeah we've all heard. Mister Fire here is a friend of Avatar Korra." she said and the girl frowned her brows.

"Wait..." Roku looked down at Roku who was too busy pouting his lips and pretending he wasn't part of the group. "Your dad is Rokoyu Fire!"

_"Finally, some recognition!"_

She made her mom put her down and in no time a Fire Ferrets poster is shoved in my face featuring the now famous trio. All their signatures already present on the piece of paper.

"Would you mind signing my poster mister Fire? I know you're not on it but you played for the Ferrets in the tournament."

I was blown out of the water. Sure I remembered that one guy handing around the arena asking for my signature but that's more or less because Korra was with me. This was different. This was a little kid that looked up to me as if I was some sort of hero. Which of course I wasn't.

"O-Of course, your name is Kaito right?" I asked as I planted my signature on her poster.

"Yes mister." she responded as she rolled the poster up the poster and shoved it back into her back pack. She looked at Roku "So your name is Roku _'Fire'_? That's so cool!" she exclaimed and my boy came from behind my leg.

"Yeah, I just don't like to brag about it."

_"He's got his mother's genes too alright."_

I looked up Etsu "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you miss Etsu, you too Kaito." I said as I took Roku's hand.

"Well I just hope the Avatar recovers fast. This city is going to need her to help us get rid of those equalists." Estsu said sternly and I felt Roku pinching my hand "I hope to see you again mister Fire." she said as she too took her daughter's hand and walked off. Kaito hands Roku a small wave and his cheeks redden in pure and utter embarrsement.

"Well you were in deep conversation with Kaito." I smirked at him and he smirked back despite the fact he was still red like a tomato.

"So? You were in deep conversation with Kaito's mom." he quickly retaliated and he had genuinly outplayed me in an instance.

"Touché." I groaned as I wanted to lift him up onto my shoulders but he pushed my hands away, this to my annoyance.

"I see, someone is getting to old for dad's shoulder huh?" I sneered and he returned and angry glare.

"Dad we need to talk." he said with a serious face, crossing his arms over his chest.

This was weird. It almost sounded like he wanted to get something off his chest.

"That's fine son you want to go somewhere quiet? I know a quite place on route to the hospital."

He nodded his head and I tried lifting him onto my shoulder again but he refused again as he stomped away. I followed him and guided him to the park. It was on our way to the hospital anyway. We sat down on a bench overlooking the frozen pond, watching how some kids were throwing snowballs at one another.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked quite intrigued.

"Look dad I'm really happy I got to know you but..."

"But what?"

"You can't continue being the person you are." he said.

I was blown clean out of the water. He knew? Surely not, but if so, how? How on earth had he found out?

"Okay, who am I?" I asked curiously while sipping from a cup of tea I had bought from a vendor. I wasn't sure yet he was alluding to the face I had complex ties to the Equalists.

"Well a couple of days ago I walked into your bedroom and there was this strange bag sitting on the floor. I had never seen it before and well... I got curious, so I opened it. I found the mask dad. The rest of your gear too." he explained.

Spirits this day was getting more and more heartbreaking by the minute. When was it going to end for spirits sake. When was I going to catch a break on anything really?

"Roku I-"

"I've been collecting newspaper articles on the Equalists to find out what you are doing dad. You're Captain Rixen. They say you are dangerous man and that the police is looking for you." he said as he pulled a fresh wanted poster out of his bag pack.

He handed me the poster and I stared at it with wide eyes. It featured a drawing of the masked villain _'Captain Rixen, wanted dead or alive for crimes against the state and acts of terrorism'_ the information read. It impacted me heavily to know he was aware of what I was doing, maybe not in full detail, but still, enough to have his image of me destroyed.

I sighed but before I could speak up he interrupted "Why do you want to hurt people like me dad? How can you be this person? Mom would hate you for what you've become!" he snapped angrily and I could not find any fault with that reasoning.

I closed my eyes for that last comment, it felt like a knife straight through my heart "You're right, she would have rejected me for becoming such a hateful man but I'm not this person anymore Roku." I said holding up the poster with shaking hands.

"Answer the questions dad. How can you be this person?" he demanded with a voice so stern it was as if my father was scolding me, but then with a childish voice.

"I'll try and explain it to you, but... It's complex." I said ad he shook his head.

"I like complex, it tests me." he said and pride snuck into my chest.

"When I was six years old I saw two firebenders fighting in the streets nearby our home along with my mom. I had never shown any prowess for bending and my mom and dad lived like nonbenders, so whenever I saw a bender I was awestruck. That fight caught my attention as well. I had never seen such a spectacle with all the fire and light. It was beautiful and for a moment I never wanted it to end. Unfortionatly then one killed the other and my view changed for the worse. I will never foget that sight and smell of burned flesh for that matter."

"Tha-that must have been awful to see." my son commented and I nodded my head.

"It scared me Roku, for four years I steered clear of any benders near me. Always ignoring them, pretending they didn't exist. Of course that way of life couldn't go on so I asked my dad if I could take self-defence classes. It didn't make the fear go away but my teacher taught me that not all benders are bad. It really helped me and as I grew confident in my abilities to fend off any bender that wanted to challenge me, I became more tolerant of them. Then I met Mako and Bolin. They were benders and there was absolutely no reason for me to be scared of them. They were the best friends I ever had. I finally got over my fear but deep down new feelings had manifested. I resented them for having something that I could never have."

"So you were basically... jealous?"

"Yes, in some ways but I didn't realized it at the time, now I do. In the time I was with your mom there were some benders that damaged my newfound trust in their kind and when your grandparents took your mom away it only worsened again. I started hating them."

"It must have hurt to lose mom."

"It sure did and for a time I wanted nothing more then take revenge on the whole lot but I remembered my teacher's lessons and tried to move on. I graduated school and started working in my dad's shop. For some time life went back to normal but then..."

"Then grandpa and grandma were killed. Aunt Daskana explained to me what happened, I'm sorry for bringing it up dad."

"Don't be, after they were killed by benders I started losing control. In the wake of that it started to pile up. Benders took our house. Benders always looked down on me. Benders forced me to work in a dirty factory for scraps. It was always them."

"You couldn't handle it anymore?"

"No, I was angry and ashamed about how low my life had sunken. Then I met a man named Amon who wanted to help us nonbenders and change everything for us. In the end though I allowed him to twist me and bring out my darker side. For three years I studied under Amon as his apprentice. He thought me so many things, like how to fight more efficiently, how to use insults and jests to make your opponent angry so they lose their balance. He reshaped me and played on my desire for revenge and in my mind I was doing the right thing."

"So, what makes you say you aren't that man anymore?"

"You." I said with a smile.

"Me?" he said as he pointed his little finger at himself.

"Yes, you are my greatest creation and joy in life and I couldn't care less that you are a bender. I made you with your mom and I couldn't possibly hate you. You are such a kind, smart and caring child. You are ten... no hundred times the better man than me."

"But it's not only me? Isn't it dad?" he questioned and I was once again amazed.

_"He can read people, no need to mention where that came from."_

"Your right, in the last two months I've gained so much in terms of finding out things about myself. I've found that despite the demons inside of me, I'm really not like that. I'm not a hateful man. I already had my revenge."

"What's that supposed to mean." he said and I wanted to slam my head into a wall for that slip up. Letting him peek into my heart was no big deal, but there was one crime I was going to take with me to the grave.

"Nothing, forget I mentioned it." I said as I caressed my forehead in embarrassment.

"Dad?"

"I said forget it Roku!" I snapped loudly and he shuddered, making me instantly guilty about yelling at him. I quickly placed my hand under his chin as he looked away with tears ready at the gates, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Then bring a stop to this dad!" he shouted as he got on his feet and slapped me across the face hard. This little one could throw quite the punch. He wanted to punch me again so I stopped him and grabbed his wrists.

"I want to but I can't. You have to understand that the decision isn't mine anymore. Just know that your aunt and I are ready to leave if anything goes wrong. You have to forgive me for the horrible world I've brought you into Roku. I'm not worthy to be your dad. I understand if you hate me now." I said as I let go of him dropped the empty cup of tea. All these emotions I was being forced to recall brought up the tears that I had been able to control up until the point he slapped me. I crawled to one end of the bench and huddled up into a ball, bringing my knees up.

I was so embarrassment for the fact my own son had been the one to scold me as such. Not even Daskana's wrath could make me feel miserable like that.

I suddenly felt a set of arms wrapping themselves around my neck. I looked to my right and he had gotten up and was standing on the bench to hug me.

"I don't hate you dad." he said and I grabbed him and placed him on my lap and hugged him more tightly than ever before.

"Thank you! You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that!" I sobbed into the fabric of his jacket.

"I love you dad." he announced muzzled into my coat.

"I love you too son. I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me. I've already promised you that and I meant it."

"I don't want to lose your dad. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I don't care if you some say you are a dangerous and crazy man. They don't know you the way I do."

"I'm so proud of you Roku." I said and we stayed connected like this for minutes. It felt like another giant brick had just fallen off of my shoulders. At last my son knew who I really was and he hadn't rejected me for it.

"Now... my shoulders are getting cold. Would you mind warming them up for me as we find our way to the hospital?" I chuckled and he gave me the most happy smile I'd ever seen out of him, nodding his head.

Something told me though this would be the last time I received such a reaction about being an Equalist...

...

We arrived at the hospital and I lifted him off of my shoulders. My senses were still completely off guard due to our talk from at the park. Though something told me that whatever I was going to find here was going to shake me up even more. I didn't know why. I had seen the damage right after it had been done so why would this be worse?

I walked up to the reception while holding his hand. "Could you tell me Avatar Korra's room please?" I asked the pretty nurse behind the desk.

"Sorry sir but I'm not allowed to disclose that information." the young nurse said not even looking up at me.

I coughed and she finally had the curtsey to look me in he eye, immediately noticing the police uniform and the error in her ways. It does have its uses being in unifrom.

"Sixth floor, first turn to the left and then you'll find her at the end of the hallway. I'd warn you there is already an army of police up there." she noted and I nodded my head.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your assistance miss." I said and left the desk behind. I walked up to the elevator and waited for it to come down. I got in with Roku and as someone else wanted to come in I held out my hand and signalled to my badge.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next one." I said and although the guy grumbled he didn't really protest any further.

_"This badge does have its good uses."_ I thought to myself as the numbers flashed by.

"Remember what I told you?" I questioned Roku as the sixth level approached.

"Yes, keep my mouth shut." he answered while making a zipper motion in front of his mouth.

"Good." I huffed under my breath as the door opened and I am met by a swarm of cops.

_"Dear mother of god this is a fortress!" _I thought to myself as I stepped out of the lift into the fray. Captain Saikhan stepped forward.

"Officer Fire where on earth have you been?" he immediately demanded to know.

"I spent the entire day searching for leads sir in the Dragon Flats but turned up empty sir." I explained and prayed to the spirits he would bite.

"Okay that's fine officer Fire but next time call in on what you are doing and where you are. It would be quite the mess if all my officers were doing private investigations around town. From now on you're going to try to remain as close as possible to the Avatar is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"How's the studying going?" he asked while pointing at the book under my shoulder.

"Slow but steady captain."

"Ok, just make sure you pass that test. Would be a shame if we have to cut you lose. We are going to need all manpower we can get in the coming weeks."

"I'll get it done sire don't you worry."

"Good, now get going. She's in room 315. Tenzin and her friends are already waiting." he said as a hooded figure approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder. I found this strange but didn't pay too much attention to it. I walked away and rounded the first corner to the left, counting the rooms until I found the last one with number 315 on it."

I knocked on the door and waited for a response, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Tenzin opened the door and came outside of the room.

"How is she Tenzin?" I asked genuinly concerned.

"Well despite the bruises, cuts and burns from the shock treatment. She's doing fine though She hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh, I was under the impression she was awake."

"No apparently she was drugged with some strong stuff by her captors. What has the police worked up is that apparently someone attacked the Equalist truck that was moving her. Several chi blockers were found encased in ice nearby the truck and nobody knows who is responsible for this heroic act." Tenzin explained and I mentally chuckled. At least one thing I had done right that day.

"I'd like to see her now if that's all right with you."

"No problem." he said as he opened the door and walked inside. I pinched Roku's hand as a silent reminder of his vow and entered behind Tenzin as, closing the door. We rounded a corner and everyone was there. All standing around the bed and staring at her.

Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema and the airbender kids. As I take a step closer to get a better look Mako and Bolin made a hole for me in the circle.

I get a metal kick right in the guilt. Half of her face is covered up with a large bandage, probably to cover up her black eye, while all the cleaning up I had done had already been replaced by better and professional people.

They were pumping some painkillers into her system via an IV and they had dressed her up in this white hospital gown, her arms where lying peacefully crossed over the sheets, allowing the many bandages and bruises to be clear for everyone to see.

Roku took a couple of steps back as he looked at her and I realized it had been a mistake to bring him here, after all he regared her as a hero, and now he knew his father was probably responsible for this. His heartbeat picked up considerably as I started to mentally beat myself up for this.

_"Wait a minute... how can I sense his heartbeat from here?"_ I thought to myself as I glanced over to him. I shook my head to make the thought go away.

_"Probably my imagination going crazy on me."_

I looked around at the many face looking down at her. Everyone was looking so sad. Even the ever happy Bolin and Meelo. It stayed like this for several minutes and frankly I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry for speaking up in the moment of reflection but if she saw us all standing here like a bouquet of wilted flowers she'd tell us to get it tighter and kick some ass."

Everyone's face turned up a bit and the mood was lightened a bit. Even Tenzin seemed to appreciate the sudden change of moods. Everyone allowed the tenseness to fade a bit and Mako and Asami settled in a seat tighter, huddling around each other for comfort. Bolin settled for a single chair next to a nearby table while Pema nuzzled in a couch with the children around her. Tenzin however pulled an extra chair from the visitors room nearby so he could sit right next to her to keep guard. Roku walked over to Bolin with a longing question clear on his face.

"Hey Bolin would you mind playing some Pai Sho with me?" he asked and the bubbly earhtbender couldn't resist the pout he was giving him.

"Sure no problem Roku but be warned. I'm no slouch." he proudly announced and Mako let out a muzzled laugh.

"No you're a pushover." he commented and Bolin wasn't amused.

"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed while pouting his lips.

I pulled another chair form the visitors room and placed it next to the table for him to sit at. As Roku got settled I noticed one little flaw in his thinking

"You don't have a Pai Sho board." I commented and he smirked smugly at me.

"I always have a plan dad." he grinned back at me and grabbed his school bag and pulled my Pai Sho board from it. As he deployed the board and the box with tiles I couldn't help but notice a new plastic bag inside the box.

"What's this..." I said lifting up the bag and the metal inside clinked "These are one and two Yuan coins. Where on earth did you get all this money?" I asked and his eyes go from right to left. "Roku..." I Warned sternly.

"I won it dad." he proudly announced.

"With what?" I questioned with two eyebrows raised.

He looked down at the board and back up to me. I didn't take me very long to figure it out.

_"Why you little devil! He might have some social issues but he's smart enough to know others can't beat him at Pai Sho. He's bleeding them dry!"_

"Mhhm, I see. Well just don't let the teachers catch you with this..." I grinned smugly as I leaned down and came closer to both Bolin and Roku ""... because I don't think gambling is allowed at your school." I added.

I could just tell from Tenzin's gaze he highly disapproved of my parental skill and he was probably totally right. I didn't know if I should be angry for my son gambling at such a young age or being proud for the sheer and utter brilliance of his plan.

I tapped Bolin's shoulder "You better have deep pockets Bo. He's better at Pai Sho then me."

Bolin gulped "Better then you?! But... nobody is better then you."

"Well you're looking at the undisputed king of Pai Shoi. Beat me six times in a row a couple of nights ago." I smugly stated and he gulped again.

"Six times..." Bolin noted to himself nervously as he looked down at his tiles.

I grabbed another chair and pulled it up beside Korra across from Tenzin. I looked up at him and he had a worried look on his face. I could just see in the way he was looking at her that he was beating himself up for what had happened to his student.

"It's not your fault Tenzin." I commented and the councilman looked up.

"Yes it is. I let her down. I promised to oversee her training and look what has happened. Her parents will never forgive me for this." he said while closing his eyes.

I might be partly responsible for all of this but I would be dammed if anyone else but me was going to feel guilty about this whole mess.

"I'm the one that should shoulder the blame. I... I should have gone down there with you guys."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. There were too many of them. It was a carefully planned ambush."

"Nobody is to blame but Hiroshi Sato." A different voice suddenly spoke up and we all got up in defence. Luckily for us it was only Captain Saikhan. "I just had the most peculiar meeting. It would appear two years ago councilman Tarrlok and Lin Beifong sent a cop undercover."

"What?!" I exclaimed out loud and everyone started at me "Euhm... please continue Captain. Sorry for the interruption."

Saikan shot me a glare but continued nonetheless. "The Equalists were only a small movement back then and it was a precautionary measure to seek out what the point of this movement was. Problem was that the cop never reported back to us. We believed they had sniffed him out and killed him but now it turns out that is not the case."

"So he's still undercover? After two years?" Tenzin longingly asked "Why has he taken so long to step forward?"

"Once he began his training within the movement he realized they posed a much bigger threat then we thought. He took it upon himself to muscle himself into a position where he could deliver us top notch information. He has now reached that position." Saikhan explained and my ears were wide open.

"So who is he?" Tenzin further inquired but Saikhan shook his head in refusal.

"For now we've decided it's best to keep his identity and rank secret. For his own protection of course."

"Has he said anything else of use?" I asked and I received a nod from Saikhan.

"Yes, according to information obtained today it would appear there was a bit of a clash at the top in the movement. Apparently Hiroshi Sato did not take too kindly to Rixen's promotion and ascendance as Amon's number two. Hiroshi even went as far as defy Amon and attempt to keep the Avatar imprisoned somewhere else. According to my informant having her tortured was his idea."

There was a gulp to our right and Asami held onto Mako tightly "So my father is responsible for Korra being beaten up like this?"

"I'm sorry miss Sato but that would seem the case. After finding out about what your father had done he, Rixen and Amon had a long talk in the big man's office and Rixen set out to collect her for Amon. However he had to flee the scene once the attack occured. What bugs me though is that my informant is reluctant to give up the location of the headquarters."

"Why? Why is he reluctant?" I asked curiously. This was all rather interesting but an important question remained in the back of my mind. What was I going to do with this information? Turn it over to Uncle like always or keep this for myself.

"Well he's scared shitless and even if we were to breach their facility, they have several escape plans in motion. We'd never get them. Even if it was a surprise attack, maybe a couple of low levelled grunts and we know they are trained to keep quiet."

"What makes him scared?" Tenzin questioned.

"Honestly? It's Rixen and Amon. He's heard some pretty terifying things about them. Apparently after obtaining the location of the Avatar Hiroshi Sato needed medical treatment for a broken rib. The rumor is going around the order that it was a furious Rixen."

Asami gasped again and held her hand in front of her mouth. Fuck, another one of my actions comes back to bite me in the ass.

"One day these crazy monsters will get what they deserve." Mako said and Saikhan nodded his head.

"I sure hope so kid. Well... I am going to give you all some space." he said as he moved towards the door. "I just came over to tell you this news, at least something is going our way." he said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

"Well for once it looks like we have the upper hand over Amon." Tenzin commented and everyone in the room nodded their heads.

What they hell was I going to do with this? For all I knew that informant was still going to disclose the location of our headquarters. One thing was clear to me though, I was going to tell Daskana and Anna about it either way. My days of keeping things from those two were over. This blew open a whole new can of beetle worms!

I settled back in my seat and looked at Korra who was still asleep. I interlaced my fingers with hers and closed my eyes. What had I done? How in spirits name had I allowed this to happen. Why could I not have Hiroshi spend himself on finding out who Amon really was? It was my uncles problem and not mine, yet I had taken it upon me to protect him just like he had protected me on so many occasions. For my own sake I was going to have to stop doing that. He had taken his side, that of his revolution instead of his family.

I kept my hand intertwined with hers and opened my book and got studying while we all waited for her to wake up. Roku and Bolin played several games and as expected my boy was wiping the floor with him. Tenzin just stayed next to Korra, continuing to beat himself up in silence.

Pema and the kids played some word games while Asami and Mako just tried to keep each other warm. Those two had fallen for each other hard. At least their love was going to blossom whilst mine was surely going to die out any day now. I decided for myself to enjoy every moment I had left with Korra before everything was going to come crashing down on me.

After a couple of hours the normal visiting hours were over and a nurse asked everyone to leave. I however had no intention of budging though.

"Can you three do something for me?" I asked the bending brother and Asami.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Mako replied and I looked at Roku who was putting his Pai Sho board away.

"Can you take Roku home? I'm staying here to look over her." I explained but the nurse interrupted.

"No, you are not staying mister Fire. I am telling you to leave." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I'm telling you I'm staying. Captain Saikhan made it clear that I needed to keep an eye on her and that's what I am going to do. You can take this matter up with him if you like. Do you want me to call him down here for you?" I asked the older nurse and she shook her head with a grumble.

She left mumbling things to herself but at least I'd won this argument so I turned my attention back at my friend.

"Now Mako-"

"It's fine Rokoyu, we'll take him home." Mako explained as he looked down at Roku who had joined us "Do you mind going home with me?" he added as he leaned down to come face to face with the small firebender.

"No, but you have to carry me on your shoulders." he said with a pouting face and with one swift move he was sitting on Mako's shoulder.

"Oh Rokyou, come by the island tomorrow afternoon. I want to continue your training. We've lost some time due to all this craziness." he said and I felt happy for his request. I had completely forgotten about his lessons after the attack on the arena. Frankly I hadn't bended in days. I hadn't even noticed it. Probably still the nonbender inside of me.

Mako took Asami's hand and moved to leave with Bolin.

"I'll be home tomorrow Roku don't worry okay!" I exclaimed after them as I received a curt wave from Roku.

Putting him in the hand of strangers was hard but necessary for him to be more social. Going with Mako and the others wasn't such a big problem for him because he actually talked to those people but it was a good exercise nonetheless. I just hoped he wouldn't accidently drop a hint at who I really was. It was a risk I was going to have to take.

Tenzin and his family got ready as well and I received waves from the kids as the left with their mother. I looked up at Tenzin who straightened up his winter coat.

"Tenzin... please don't beat yourself up. I know Korra would never hold you responsible for this."

"I know but I's not so easy. It's my burden to carry." he said and out the door he was.

I closed my eyes "No it's not master Tenzin. Not even in the slightest."

...

I had fallen asleep next to her in the chair. The book was still opened on my lap and a nurse had put a blanket over me. I was now seated in Tenzin's chair and my head was still intertwined with hers. Suddenly I was woken up violently as she pinched my right hand quite severe. Still half asleep I looked to my right with fuzzy eyes to find Korra levitating horizontally next to me. Small bursts of wind coming from her hands and feet. I took me a couple of seconds to take it all in with my sleepy head.

"She-she... SHE'S AIRBENDING!" I yelped out loud and jerked my hand out of hers because frankly she was nearly breaking it.

That was clearly a mistake because suddenly she shifted herself vertical and her eyes opened, sending a large bright glow trough the room.

"The-the... the avatar state!" I mumbled loudly in shock. What on earth was going on here. She had unlocked it! But why! How?

She held out her arms and the bursts of air began spinning around in a spout form. Like I had witnessed her do so many times with water. The intensity tightened of the wind went wild and I was throw up against a wall. The door busted open and several cops breach the room but are thrown up against the wall as well. We looked like human magnets sticking against the wall.

"What the hell is going on!" A normal beat cop yelled at me.

"She's activated the Avatar State!" I yelled back "But I don't know how!"

"Is her life in danger?" Another on yelled and I shook my head.

"No... maybe it's a late response to the torture!" I yelled back.

"You are her friend right!? Do something! Calm her down before she trashes the damn place Fire!" A sergeant ordered and my mind got to work on the taks at hand.

Pillows, paper and all sorts of materials were being trashed around the room and the glass of the windows busted into at thousand pieces. It was as if we were in the middle of a tornado.

I looked back at Korra and had no idea what to do. So I just tried something random. Not even knowing if it was going to have any effect at all.

"KORRA, CALM DOWN!" I yelled but nothing happened.

"I am going to kill you Rixen." she said in a voice that sounded as if countless others said it along with her. I gulped. Had she recognized me and was this the reason for her behaviour?

"KORRA, IT'S ME ROKOYU!" I yelped as a small table slammed itself into my chest. I let out a large grunt in pain and suddenly the intensity of the wind died down a bit and we are released from the wall but we're still not closer to calming her down.

"KORRA I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE SAFE! THEY CAN'T HURT YOU ANYMORE!" I screamed my lungs out but nothing helped.

I crossed my arms in front of my face for proteaction and slowly approached her, fighting against the air pushing me back. She rose up higher than before and the bed was pushed from under her into a corner. I didn't let it phase me and kept on pushing forward until I was real close to her. I grabbed her left arm and give it a small tugg to let her know I was there.

"Korra please calm dow! You're in the hospital and nothing is going to happen to you.! Please sweetie calm down! It's me Rokoyu! I love you!" I said and she looked down at me before descending until she was standing on solid ground. The wind died down and her glowing eyes turned to normal again. A set of small blue eyes look at me tired and confused before closing themselves. Just in the nick of time I managed to catch her fall as she lost consieceness again.

I looked up at the bewildered cops behind me. "WE NEED A DOCTER IN HERE!" I yelled and two of them quickly run off.

As I hug her tightly I notice blood stains on my uniform. I looked down at her arm to see it was bleeding quite severe from where the IV had been giving her some pain medication. She must have removed it too violently.

I don't hesitate and lift her back onto the bed which was now shoved into the corner of the trashed room. I rip some of her sheets off and press it onto the wound to stop the bleeding and keep it there until nurses run into the room and take from me.

The sergeant had been standing there and staring at for quite some time and as the nurses push me away he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go kid. They can take it from here." he ordered and guided me out of the room. I must have been shaking because he took me to a visitors room filled with cops. He handed me a cup of tea and that's when I noticed I had blood all over my hands. I just stayed there for a while to calm myself down while all those other cops just stared at me.

"So... are you and the avatar like... a couple or something?" one of them asked and I recognized him as one of the cops that had seen me calm her down.

"Yes, but please keep your mouths shut about it. I don't want to become a target." I explained and I received nods from most of them.

"Just be careful man." one of them advised and I chuckled for the first time in hours. I looked up at a clock and noticed it was already five in the morning.

I left and got my hands cleaned in a nearby restroom but couldn't quite get the blood out of my uniform. As I left the restroom several nurses and a doctor came past me with Korra in a bed. They'd bandaged up her arm and applied the IV on the other arm. They were probably moving her to a 'fresh' room.

One of the nursed approached me. I recognized her as the nurse that wanted to boot me out earlier "Good job Officer Fire. She could have bled out if you hadn't responded so fast." she complemented

"Not to mention he was the one to calm her down. Only the spirits know what kind of damage she could have done if he hadn't done that." the sergeant suddenly spoke up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder "You better pass that test rookie or else I'm going to be really pissed to lose such a competent person." he added and I nodded my head.

"I won't sir."

"Good."

"Sarge wouldn't it a good idea to inform Councilman Tenzin?"

"You're right. He probably knows better than anyone what might have happened here. You can call him at the reception. Get to it Officer."

"Yes sir." I said saluting him and leaving taking off towards the reception. I asked for a telephone and pulled my wallet out of my pockets to find Tenzin's personal phone numbers.

As I had the biggest trouble finding it I just shook it upside down in the hope the right piece of paper would fall out of it eventually. I receive the heart attack of a lifetime however as a single photo landed on the reception and it was the one Amon had given me some time ago. The picture we had taken the day we founded the movement. I quickly grabbed it and look around me frantically but there was nobody near me except the nurse behind the desk who eyed me curiously. I continued my search and eventually I did find Tenzin's number with the applicable text on the card: _'Emergencies only'_

This sure was an emergency! I dialled his number and waited until he picked up the phone. A sleepy sounding Tenzin finally answered after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

"This is counciman Tenzin. Whoever this is, it better be good." he grumbled

"Tenzin it's Rokoyu."

"What? Is something wrong with Korra?" he suddenly asked concerned. That had woke him up all right!

"Well... I wouldn't say something is wrong with her but we've had a little incident... and well-" I stuttered before being interrupted.

"I'm on my way." he said and the connection was cut.

_"Okay... that went... smooth?"_

I walked over to the elevators and waited along with the sergeant for Tenzin's arrival. When the doors opened I was surprised to find Captain Saikhan, in full uniform entering the hallway.

The sergeant saluted him and nudged me to do the same. I quickly raised my hand to my forehead as well and give the man the respect he deserved.

"What's the situation?" he demanded to know.

"Well the avatar suddenly went into the Avatar State and trashed her room but she's fine. Thanks to Officer Fire's quick reactions here. He managed to calm her down and keep one of her wounds pressurized until professionals took over from him." The sergeant explained and Saikhan nodded his head before looking at me. "If he hadn't stayed with her for extra security we might have been to late." the sergeant added.

"So... good call of you to stay in her room Fire." Saikhan complemented.

You can say all this praise felt weird to me. I didn't deserve it in the slightest but on the other hand I did indeed save her life didn't I? I mean that wound was bleeding so severe it was coming out like water from a tap.

It felt good knowing I had actually done something worth praise for once. To help somebody in a dire moment. It was scary and satisfying at the same time and somehow I knew this was exactly what I wanted. To help people. Who could have ever known this was where my passion really lied.

Realization hit me, putting Kai on that train, getting Korra out of that truck. It could all be categorized under the same banner. Wanting to help people in dire times. My eyes were even more open now. A cop, that's what I wanted to be.

Only problem was that it would stay with this small undercover gig due to my involvement with the Equalsits. A gig I had stupidly forced upon myself in the heat of the moment. Maybe Daskana was right and one way or the other this could be turned into our favour. Perhaps I needed to sniff out the undercover rat and help him. Tell him who I am and in what kind of position I find myself in.

The three of us were waiting for Tenzin and the more I thought about it the more it became clear to me that this might be an actual viable option. In fact it might be my only option.

I had finally found it " The light in the darkness." I whispered to myself with a grin.

"What was that?" Saikhan questioned and I shook my head.

"Nothing, just lost in my own thoughts sir." I shrugged his concern off and focused on the elevator. After a good ten minutes or so Tenzin finally came into view, frantically looking around him as he exited the elevator.

"Where is Korra? Take me to her!" he demanded and Backhand held out his hand and signalled to follow him. So did the sarge and I. We followed them to the new room they were keeping her in. Room 619.

Saikhan held open the door and allowed the three of us to enter. Tenzin quickly walks over to her and kneels down to check her state.

I gather at the bed end with Saikhan and the sergeant and wait for Tenzin's response. As I look her over I couldn't help but notice the restraints around her hands. I didn't like it but considering the tantrum she'd caused earlier, it wasn't that illogical.

"Korra can you hear me?" Tenzin asked but received no response from the sleeping beauty.

"What happened?" he demanded to know looking up at Saikhan.

"Well officer Fire was in the room with her. He is best placed to tell you the story." he explained and I took a step forward and leaned down across from Tenzin.

"She was peacefully asleep just like last night. I had fallen asleep myself when suddenly she pinched my hand really hard. It woke me up and..."

"And what Rokoyu? It's important you tell me!" Tenzin urged

"She was airbending Tenzin. She levitated herself up. Her eyes were closed so I'm assuming it wasn't intentional."

"Finally... so she's finally unlocked her airbending." he whispered as he looked at her and removed some stray hairs from her temple.

"I jerked my hand loose because I was afraid she was going to break it and that's when all hell broke loose. She bended this large air spout under her and finally opened her eye and... and it was glowing so bright it lit up the entire room."

Tenzin's eyes go wide "The Avatar State!" he exclaimed as he got up on his feet and started pacing the room, clearly deep in thoughts.

"What are you thinking Tenzin?" Saikhan questioned.

"That it was the Avatar State that allowed her to airbend instead of her actually being able to do it on her own."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"Well... my mother once told me that the first time she saw my father go into the Avatar State, he bended water without ever having received any training in doing so. It's assumed that the Avatar State grants more abilities to the user then he is actually capable off. How did you get her to calm down?"

"Well somehow my voice did the trick and she passed out again. That's when I noticed she had ripped out her IV and that there was blood everywhere. I didn't hesitate and applied pressure until the nurses took over from me."

"Thank you Rokoyu. Only the spirits know what could have happened if you hadn't been there."

"There is no need to thank me Tenzin. I only did what had to be done. Though I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What triggered her avatar state? I mean, as far as I know it only happens when their life is in danger of when they activate it themselves. Why on earth did she do it in the middle of the night in a hospital room? A room where she was safe?"

"That's a difficult one. It could have many causes really. A late response to the torture. Maybe she woke up and thanks to the medication she didn't know where she was so she got scared and tried to protect herself. I really don't know, only she knows the answer to that. I don't like these restraints by the way Saikhan."

"The nursing staff requested them Tenzin. For all we know it happens again the next time she wakes up. We can't take that risk." Saikhan explained.

Tenzin looked up at me "Why don't you go home for a bit Rokoyu? Get some sleep and refresh yourself. I'll look after her for now." he said and I nodded my head.

"Okay, but I'll be back as fast as possible." I said and turned to leave but stopped and returned to Saikhan "If that is okay with you Captain." I said and received a nod from him.

"Sure get out of here rookie."

I gave Korra one last look before leaving. I went back to room 615 to collect my belongings. Some people were already busy cleaning up the mess and I asked them if they had seen my book and jacket. Luckily for me they had put that to the side as it fell out of space with the regular items in the room.

I put on the winter jacket and left the hospital. As I stepped outside the front door I noticed the first glimpses of sunshine coming up from behind the dark horizon. Was this a sign from the spirits that my life was about to turn in the right direction?

I didn't go straight home as it was still only six in the morning. I didn't fancy going home and wait for them to wake up so I went to the park and walked around a bit. Receiving friendly nods from the early birds. This badge really did chance how people looked at you. Some would smile, others would avert their gaze away as if I was going to write them a ticket right and there. Walking around the place gave me some time to clear my head.

Had she subconsciously recognized me as the enemy? She called me Rixen after all when she first heard my voice. It was only after I grunted in pain that she calmed down a bit and them my loving touch did the rest. Still, what if she suddenly started accusing me when she was going to wake up? I just didn't had the answers to that.

Suddenly I bumped into a group of people who were meditating near the pond. I had never seen this being done in public. They weren't even air acolytes but just enlightened people who lived in the city. I never knew it was that of a widespread tradition. I asked them if I could join them as I had a lot of catching up to do and had some peaceful mediation for at least an hour. Eventually though I had to go home so I stopped at a baker and brought some fresh bread and all sort of baking wears. I also stopped nearby a tea shop and bought several cups of fresh, hot and steaming tea.

I walked up the stairs to our home and struggled opening the door whith my key as I was carrying way to many items. I entered and the apartment was still silent, except for the snoring coming from the respective bedrooms. I chuckled at the idea that for once I was the one setting up the table for breakfast. I put everything where it was supposed to go and settled at the head of the table, waiting for the sleepyheads to emerge from their rooms.

Occasionally I would heat up the tea in the cups using my bending. Neat trick if you asked me. It did have its handy uses from time to time. Had I been missing out for nineteen years.

Eventually the door to Roku's door opened and he came out of it with sleepy eyes.

"Dad?" he said as one of his brows cock into a frown.

"Goodmorning son."

He ran up to me and jumped onto my lap and hugged me.

"Wow, where did that come from?" I asked as I looked into his amber eyes.

"I'm... I'm just happy you are home." he said as he nuzzled his face into my chest.

"Well I'm happy I'm home too. Come... time for you to eat your breakfast." I said as I lifted him up and placed him in the chair to my left.

I made him some sandwiches and handed him a cup of tea. He talked a bit about school and how much fun he was having at the academy. I had expected the high end education to be quite strict but apparently it was quite a relaxed environment as long as you behaved and played by the rules. Something he understood right away.

When my sister and her fiancé entered the room they both widened their eyes.

"You... made... breakfast..." my sister stuttered and Anna didn't seem to have much to say either.

"I didn't make it, I bought it. Now don't hesitate and dig in ladies. The tea is getting cold and for crying out loud it costed quite a dime to acquire fresh."

They didn't linger about and settled at the table and dug in. Suddenly Daskana noticed something "Hey why aren't you eating something?"

"Not hungry."

"Why?"

"I've had a shitty night, that's why."

"What happened?" she asked with concerned eyes.

"We had a little accident with Korra. She kinda unleashed her avatar state on her hospital room. Tenzin thinks she didn't realize it. That she was scared because of the painkillers." I explained holding my hands over my eyes "Problem was I was still in the room along with several other cops. It was kind of scary. Luckily I managed to calm her down."

I told them the rest of the story. That Roku knew all about who we really were and that there was an undercover cop amongst the equalist. Eventually they agreed with me that I should try to seek out this cop and make contact with him. Help him if I must, even give him extra information should I feel the need to. Work together, as we were both undercover operatives.

Suddenly the door to my own bedroom squeaked open and Kai entered the room wearing a set of my shorts and a t-shirt. It was too big for him so he had to hold up the shorts with his hands.

"Good morning." he said with a hoarse voice and he received the same answer from everyone but Roku.

"Who is he?" my son whispered in my direction.

"This is Kai." I said out loud and my son's cheeks turn red from embarrassment "He's staying over until we found a solution for him and just so we are clear, he won't bit you." I said tickling his side, making him gigle.

As Kai got seated on the chair to my right I put a hand on his shoulder "Did you get a good sleep?"

"Are you kidding me? I've never seen such a comfortable mattress. So much better than the cot you people had me sleeping on before."

I smiled at that comment. I picked up the last cup and held it for a bit. Channelling my inner warmth the heat up the substance.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as steam began erupting from under the lid.

"Heating up your cold tea." I smirked and he tilted his head.

"You ash makers can actually do that?" he asked and I nodded my head. Suddenly there is an outburst to my left.

"WE ARE NOT ASH MAKERS!" Roku yelled as he got off his seat and waved his finger threateningly at Kai. I hadn't even noticed Kai had accidently used the universally known insult for firebenders. Still the old me I guess.

"Ow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Kai waved his hands in front of him in innocence. I put my hand on Roku's shoulder who was steaming with anger and pushed him back down onto his seat.

"Apologize." I ordered and he looked up at me.

"But dad he-"

"He called me an as maker and said sorry. Now you do the same for yelling at him." I said stern and he pouted his lips and crossed his arms over his chest "Roku." I called his name and he looked up at me, still that same intensity on his face "You are ten times the better man than me." I added and his angry gaze softened. He sighed and finally gave in.

"I'm sorry." he said and held out his hand over the table. Kai took it and shook.

"Don't worry about it."

_"I think I resolved this issue quite smoothly." _I thought to myself as I took a sip from my tea.

The incident got the two boys talking an socializing. This could only be good for Roku. Despite the age gap they seemed to have a lot to talk about.

Eventually we all got ready for the day and I took a shower and shaved my stubble away. I put the uniform back on and when I walked out of the bathroom feeling quite refreshed Roku had gotten into his school uniform. He was struggling with his top knot and I leaned down and helped him. I gathered enough of his hair on top and pulled the metal accessory in place with a rubber band.

"There... all ready for an intense day at school." I said lifting him up and throwing him in the air. I received a laugh from him and when he landed back in my arms I felt a weird sensation. I looked to my right the three of them were looking at me with big smiles. Anna too for once.

"You're a great dad Rokoyu. Just so you know that." Anna commented.

I lifted Roku onto my shoulders and walked over to the door.

"You know Anna." I said stopping just short of the door handle "I'm glad I can now call you a sister of mine." I said with a smile and Anna nodded her head.

We were all going to be fine. As long as we all kept a cool head and stuck to our guns nothing could separate us. We had a chance here of undermining my uncle.

For we had finally found.

The light in the darkness


	29. Team Avatar

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**This chapter is really long... but I guess you guys don't mind that. It's filled with a lot of emotions and progress of the story. The cracks in the concrete are growing bigger and bigger. The situation is descending into its final arc, though will it? Read to find out.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION  
**

**Chapter XXIX**

**TEAM AVATAR**

"_**If you have good friends, no matter how much life is sucking, they can make you laugh."**_

_**P.C. Cast**_

* * *

I left the apartment and walked Roku to school, waving him off as he got in line for the morning saluting of the flags. I kept on watching as the ceremony completed its run and once he was inside I left, but not before saying a good morning to Kaito's mom, Etsu. She was a kind and caring woman, this much I could tell and since our kids where friends I deducted it would only be polite to interact.

Next I hurried back to the hospital to find the sixth floor still under general lockdown from the police. As I entered the right room I found Tenzin had been joined by the kids who were sitting on the bed. All hoping and praying for a quick recovery for their friend. Although friend is not what I would call it. The way for instance Jinora and Ikki looked at Korra confirmed to me what I already knew. They saw her more as an older sister than anything else. A bit like the relationship I had with the bending brothers.

"How is she doing?" I asked as I settled in a seat across from Tenzin, right next to her.

"I think she is getting closer to waking up again. Occasionally she mumbles things to herself." Tenzin commented and I nodded my head.

"That could indicate some movement in the coming hours."

I sighed and opened my book again. I continued my studying and waited anxiously just like the others for something to happen. Eventually after about two hours worth of absolute silence there is a small groan coming from her mouth and everyone jumped up to be at her side. I leaned forward to take a closer look as her eyes finally opened again. She was disoriented and confused at the same time.

"Where... am... I?" she whispered with a hoarse voice as Jinora slowly gave her some water for her dry lips.

Tenzin took the lead on explaining things to her. "Korra you are in the central hospital. The transport that was moving you was attacked by unknown assailants and eventually the police came and freed you. What do you remember?" he asked as he pulled some stray hairs out of her face.

"I...I... remember everything up to the point where Rixen gave me medical treatment." she explained and Tenzin furrows his brows.

"Medical treatment? From 'the' Rixen?"

"Yeah..." she said with her voice still quite crackled up. "There is some sort of trouble inside the Equalists and it involves Rixen and Hiroshi Sato. I was supposed to be captured and brought to a prison or something but Hiroshi had me moved somewhere else and tortured me. Eventually it was Rixen and some of his men that rescued me."

"This is most interesting information Korra. How did Rixen treat you?" Tenzin asked.

"I hate to admit to it but he was very gentle, polite even. Of course he was still arrogant as well but it was pushed to the background a bit. I remember him and another chi blocker patching me thought at one point I couldn't handle the pain anymore so I meditated myself to sleep. That's where it all ends."

"Mhhm, so it must have been him who administered you those drugs. To keep you asleep so he could clean you up. The medics did tell me most of the cuts had been stitched up and disinfected. I must say this change in behaviour is quite contrary to what we've seen from him before."

"Well you can imagine it freaked me out when he was being all nice and mushy."

"And what do you remember about this morning?" I suddenly spoke up. I wanted to change the subject because I already knew the rest of the story. No need to dig it up any further.

"Rokoyu is that you?" she asked as she turned her head and I can finally look in her eyes.

"The one and only." I chuckled and she smiled at me.

"What happened this morning?" she asked confused and before I can being my inquiry Tenzin interrupts me.

"Korra, you threw out your IV during your sleep and Rokoyu just in the nick of time managed to calm you down. Everything is fine but it was quite a shocking moment for everyone. He saved your life." Tenzin explained and I throw him a look because that was not the entirety of the story. He gave a half nod at the door, signalling he wants a talk with me.

"We'll be right back Korra. We need to have a word with the doctor." Tenzin lied and I followed him out of the door. He put on hand on my shoulder and shook his head in disapproval.

"Rokoyu we can't tell her what happened. I'm afraid that when we resume her training and she can't airbend, that she might get even more frustrated and that won't help in the slightest. We need to protect her from herself." he explained and I couldn't believe this.

"The Avatar State then. Want to lie about that too because let's be frank here. Do not for one second think she doesn't know we are keeping things from her."

"I need you to do this for her. It's in her best interest. She isn't ready yet for the Avatar State. She wouldn't be able to understand the power. I can teach her in time, but now is too early."

I sighed and nodded my head "Fine, but I don't like this Tenzin." I huffed between my teeth and followed him back inside the hospital room. We were immediately met by shouting and complaining.

"Get me out of these things!" she yelled as she fought her restraints and the kids where doing their best to removed them but they couldn't quite handle the buckles.

I looked at Tenzin and he nodded. I stepped forward and undid the restraints and the look on her face says it all. She was pissed.

"Why am I tied to this bed!" she demanded to know and I eyeballed Tenzin. If he expected me to lie, he could better come up with an explanation for it.

"The nursing staff was afraid that you might rip out your IV again Korra." Tenzin explained cold as ice, not even thinking twice about the lie.

An akward silence grew over the room and Tenzin took that as the cue to leave. The airbending kids gave Korra a big hug before leaving and Tenzin whispered again in my direction not to mention either the airbending or avatar state.

As the door closes she held up her left arm and stared at her bandage. She sighed and closed her eye again "So now people think I'm crazy. Wonderful, first I'm the worst Avatar ever and now I'm losing my sanity as well." she complained as she slapped the restraints to the side of the bed.

"Tenzin didn't say that. It was only a precautionary measure." I explained and she eyeballed me.

"So... how bad was it? This I mean" she said holding up the bandaged hand.

"Bad. I still have blood under my fingernails."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there was nothing you could have done. It's me who should be sorry. I should have gone down into that shaft with the rest of you. I failed."

"And take a beating like the rest of us? You got off easy."

"Korra is something wrong? It sounds as if you are angry with me."

"No... yes... I don't know... you... you..."

"You can tell me. Your safe here." I explained as I dragged the chair closer and caressed her hair.

"Did you shower this morning?" she asked and I couldn't be possibly be more confused.

"Yes... after what happened Tenzin send me home to get refreshed. Since when do you care about my personal hygiene?" I chuckled. She pushed my hand away and averted her gaze away.

"You... smell like _him._"

"Who? Rixen?"

"Yes, he held me close to him and he smelled like apple, just like you right now. It brings back memories." she explained as I noticed she was struggling, though I was more or less panicking on the inside for her making that connection. Tears came from underneath her closed eyelids and the torture finally got to her.

I sighed "If you want to talk about it you can let it all out. I'll be your punching bag if you want to."

"Everything? Even the details?"

"Yes, I'm a big city boy. I can take it." I said as I reached for her hand again and intertwined it with mine. "Let me take the hit, come on."

The next four hours were the most emotional moments of my life. She guided me trough the countless hours of beating, punching, cutting, shocking, insults, touching places that she didn't want to be touched. Every time she added a new scene, it made my stomach would twist itself in disgust with myself. Feeding my guilt over what had happened. Even though I didn't put a single hand on her in the end I was to blame. It was my idea to lead them down the shaft, planned out further by Noatak and eventually ruined by Sato.

She cried her eyeballs out. She had stayed strong and brave during those moments itself but now the emotions came out. I held her tightly to make her feel secure but in the end it was my hands that put her in this position.

When she finished her story and there are no more tears to give I decided to give her some time alone, so she could process and begin her healing. I explained to her I was going over to Air Temple Island to continue my training with Mako. She seemed happy that we were picking it up again but I just knew she was going to beat herself up for not being there. Not being able to participate, being stuck in that bed, it was just not her cup of tea. I knew the doctors weren't going to let her out of that bed soon. Boy were they in for a hard ride...

Just as planned I left with my own emotions in turmoil and over to Air Temple Island and practiced some new moves and techniques with Mako. What did dawn on me was that he wasn't really teaching me traditional firebending. No, this was street-Mako style. It didn't really bug but it was a note I kept in the back of my head, in the end I was probably still going to kick ass and that was all that mattered. I still had an entire lifetime to take up the traditional style.

Well actually...no... I did not have lifetime. It was still all rather uncertain whether I'd make it out of this mess alive or not.

I arrived back home to find Kai ready to leave. A bag with new clothes next to him. Daskana who had stayed home that day to help him prepare for his trip handed him some of our money. Around a thousand Yuans. Enough to get him set up back home.

"Look kid, I know it will be a struggle again once you arrive but know that it will be better there than here. You don't want to end up in an all out war." I reasoned with him and he nodded his head.

"I get it sir. Are you actually a cop or is this uniform just a ruse?" he asked curiously. It made me laugh out loud.

"Not quite yet. I've got a _'trial'_ contract with the police that gives me a badge and a uniform. With the current climate the cops are recruiting heavily and I'm trying to get in. If I don't pass this exam they have me filling out next Friday I'm sacked again."

"Okay but do you really want to be a cop? I mean, you're an equalist for crying out loud. It really doesn't make any sense any way you look at it."

"You know Kai... I've been asking myself that same question lately. Maybe this is something I really want to do. I just don't quite know for sure yet."

We left he apartment and got in the rented car. It was mostly a silent drive over to the train station as Kai kept on staring out of the widows at the many buildings in the city. At the station I parked the car but as I shut down the engine there is a question that I need to ask before getting out.

"You're going to miss it? Republic City I mean."

"Yeah, I love this town but it's not worth getting killed over." he commented and I agreed with that sentiment.

"Let's go, you're going to miss your train." I said and we got out of the car.

As we walked over to the entrance we pass by the large statue of former Fire Lord Zuko. A mall flame burning from the palm of his hand, a small piece of engineering ingenuity. A trait the city had become famous for, at least before Future Industries was forced to shut down. As I walked past the former Fire Lord and looked up into his bronze eyes I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if I had been born in a family like that. I remembered that my dad used to tell me in great detail who the Royal family was and what they stood for, even the former Fire Lords that history now recognized as the men that waged a war against the world. I had always found it strange that he knew so much about them. Had he once been in contact with them or something? Once again one of those mysteries I was going to have to unravel one day.

We entered the train station and I walk up to the counter and bought him a first class ticket to Omashu, a large city in the central Earth Kingdom. Far away enough from all this craziness.

I strolled with him to the tracks and found the right train. We walked up to a step up to first class and I handed him his ticket. He stepped up on the wagon and looked over his shoulder one more time.

"Thank you Rokoyu. I don't know what I can ever do to repay you." he said and I chuckled at that comment.

"Kid I haven't done enough to be thanked for anything. Just try to make a better life for yourself. Take a good look around Omashu for me. I've heard it's a blast." I joked and he smiled.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to see that famous postal service of theirs." he commented and got on the train "Good luck Rokoyu." was the last thing he said before turning a corner and settling in a seat. I waited and handed him a last wave as I watched the train leave.

At least one soul I could save from a possible disasterous decision, if only I could do it for myself once.

"Goodbye Kai. I hope we may meet again one day under better circumstances." I said to myself and left the station.

I got in my car and drove back to the hospital. Finding the rest of the crew sitting besides Korra's bedside. A healer was just busy healing some of her wounds and that included her left eye.

"How is she doing?" I asked Mako who seemed optimistic.

"It hurts but she told the healer to give her double the session nonetheless. Tough as nails." he said

"I'm right here you know!" she grumbled and everyone let out a laugh, earning a pout from her. I could see our little talk from that morning had done wonders for her. The experience always stay a part of her but at least she'd found a bit of peace. Though I realized it would pop up again. Things like this you just can't shed in a single day, no matter how hard you try. She was probably already hiding it from them. I know what I am talking about here.

Having the company of her friends also seemed to cheer her up. When the healer finished she slowly opened her left eye and it could stay open from now onwards. The area around was still all sorts of colours and clearly still bruised badly.

"Well, look at you! All ready to go!" Bolin exclaimed as the nurse finished and Korra nodded her head. I pinched the bridge off my nose. He did not just put that idea in her head.

"Yep I'm getting out of here." she said and lifted the sheets off of her, revealing the white hospital gown she had been wearing.

"'afraid not _missy_." I said and I receive a stare of death from Korra.

"And why not _mister_?" she snapped.

"Order are orders. You are going nowhere until the doctors clear you."

"Then I'll sign myself out. Where is the paperwork?" she demanded and I had to stop her from falling out of bed.

"Korra maybe you should better-" Asami tried to reason with her but she's quickly cut off.

"Mind your own business!" she snapped at Asami and naturally Mako wasn't pleased about Korra's behaviour towards Asami.

"You can't sign yourself out." I quickly spoke up to avoid a fight amongst friends.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you are still underage."

A deadly silence fell over the room and I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead. This was a dangerous subject since I just basically told he she was still a child.

"What did you just say to me?" she said and again I receive that nasty glare from before "Are you telling me I'm a child?"

"I didn't say that. I said you were still underage, big difference. Only your guardian can sign you out. In this case Tenzin and since he ordered me to keep you in that bed I suggest you lift those beautiful legs back up into your sheets and accept the facts."

I lifted her legs up and placed them back in the bed and put the sheets back over her. She's still glaring at me but at least the argument I seemed to have won. For now...

Eventually things did calm down a bit though some serious tension had grown between me and Korra. After the others left she got back into staring angrily at me. She was still pissed at me for making her stay and I was pissed at her for not accepting the help of others.

"Leave! Get out!" she snapped. "The child wished to be left alone!" she added and I didn't even anwser and slammed the door behind me hard as I left.

This is how we do things. In the morning I'm her emotional punching bag and I'm willing to take it. In the afternoon however there is nothing I can do right for her and she kicks me out. I stormed away and found my car outside of the hospital. As I am busy unlocking my car in the parking lot a nurse comes running over to me.

"Officer Fire?" she asked and I nodded my head. "The Avatar wishes to speak to you. She said: _'I'll break down this fucking room down if that coward doesn't come back'_."

"Well that does sound a lot like her." I sighed under my breath and followed her back inside. She guided me into room 619 and I stop short of the end of her bed. She's still glaring at me while pouting her lips.

"Yes? You summoned me Avatar Korra so here I am."

"I'm sorry." she squeaked with a small voice.

I held my hand near my ear and held it out "Didn't quite catch that? Could you speak up a bit?"

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled and I almost thought the glass on a table nearby was going to pop.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong." I snapped clearly annoyed.

Her eyes soften their harsh look and she takes in deep breath of air "You are only trying to help and my stupid stubborn head says no."

"Finally your reason is returning to you." I sighed in relief "I know it is hard to be in the bed and feeling so helpless. Not to mention all the pity you receive from other makes you feel sick. Then again they only want what's best for you."

"I know, I know." she whispered and I grabbed a chair and pulled it really close next to her. Next I walked over to her closet and searched trough the contents. They had thrown her regular clothes in there and searching through her pockets I find what I am looking for. Her headbands for her ponytails. I settle in the chair and take her hand and place the bands in there.

"What's this for."

"I'll help you put them on. Makes you feel a bit more like you again."

Finally I receive a smile out of her. I helped her put them on while holding out a mirror and once we are finished we are nose to nose. Out of nowhere she grabs hold of my head and presses her busted lip onto mine. First I taste some of her dried up blood before her tong forces it's way inside. Upon release I can't help myself from grinning like a fool.

"What?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Apology accepted."

Without hesitation she smacks me across my arm with a balled fist. It hurt but I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's the Korra I know!" I exclaimed.

"You wait until I get out of this bed Rokoyu Fire. Then I'm going to kick your ass."

...

A week passed and her recovery was almost complete. After a while the nurses didn't need to heal her anymore and she took over from them. This all to her relief because if there was one thing this waterbender hated then it was having other people do things she was more than capable to do herself.

I spent most of my time with her and we talked a lot. Far more than ever before and it was as we really got to know each other even better. Slowly but certainly she got over the incident that had befallen her.

That Friday morning had been hell. I had presented myself at the police station at seven in the morning, along with several other new _'express'_ recruits. I was expecting a simple paper police exam.

But no_,_ first they had me running an obstacle course several times. Then they made me run a track to see how much stamina I had. I nearly failed that test because let's be honest. I was fit but not fit enough to match Korra or Mako for example. Then came an easier part, gymnastics. The only thing I liked to do back at gym class when I was at school. The instructor said it was a shame I wasn't a metalbender. I could have fitted right in if his word was to be trusted. After that they put my mind to the test and had me perform several fake arrests, how to deal with angry people and finally how to fill out my favourite thing in this world: beauroucratic paperwork.

Then finally the exam came, but being dead tired from the rest you could say that when I saw the list of forty questions I was already panicking. I only got four hours to fill them all out on top of that! Not to mention the last time I had filled out an exam was four years ago! How on earth had it been so easy to deal with that stress back then?

As icing on the cake came a psychological test with a shrink. That scared the hell out of me. No way I was going to show her the back of my teeth but I couldn't pretend to be mister perfect either. The female shrink burned me with so many questions that made me see stars at the end of it. She pulled out my task force file and confronted me with prior arrests when I had fought with Aki's parrents. She also had the audacity to drag my parents death into it. It had taken some mighty self control not to blow up in front of her and show my equalist roots.

After it was all finished I was waiting in a line with the others outside of Captain Saikhan's office, and I knew I was going to be the last. I was nervous because two of the _'express'_ recruits had already been forced to hand in their new badges. What was the idea of making people happy with that before taking it away again?

I stepped through the doors to Saikhan's office. Well... actually Lin Beifong's office but he had claimed it since he was going to be named the new chief that very afternoon.

I waited with great anticipation as he went through my test results. He would inspect every detail letting out small _mhhm's_ or _ahaha's_ but for most part kept his gaze firmly on the paperwork.

"Well... looks like our department is going to gain a great new addition today. You passed with flying colours. Only thing we want you to work a bit on is your stamina. That really needs to improve. We can't have you die on us during a chase." he chuckled and got up, holding out his hand "Congratulations Officer Fire. Welcome to the Republic City Police Department."

I quickly got up and shook his hand "Thank you sir."

"Good, I'm going to keep you assigned to the Avatar because you seem to have some sort of good bond." he said and I mentally chuckled. " Sergeant Ryuu's orders are for you to escort the Avatar to my inauguration as Police Chief?"

"Understood sir."

"Good, don't forget the ceremony is at four o'clock."

I nodded my head and quickly left his office. Walking through the hallways of the station, some of the cops that I had met during Korra's 'accident' looked up at me and nodded their heads. Some of them even gave a small applause as I walked past them.

This kind of praise was misplaced and it only fed my guilt. A guilt that was slowly starting to catch up to me.

I quickly drove over to the hospital and as I entered Korra's room she was halfway dressing herself.

"I can come back later." I said with a small blush and she laughed at me.

"You've seen me naked before." she chuckled and I responded with an equally sheepish laugh.

She searched through the cabinet and let out a grumble "Where is it dammit!"

"Where is what?"

"The band I wear around my right biceps. It isn't here."

I got a lump in my throat and my I gave a quick glance over to my right bicep. I was wearing it and had totally forgotten about it.

"I don't think it was on the list of what you were brought in with." I truthfully answered

"Shit. It must still be at the place where they kept me prisoner. I don't even know where." she said as she dove back into the cabinet and searched again.

When the realization hit her that it was gone she sighed "That was a..."

"Present from your dad, I know." I said the words in her stead.

She sighed again and looked up at me "So how did it go, your exam I mean?"

"A lot tougher then I thought. They could have told me they were going to make me do more then fill out one lousy exam. Still passed with flying colours though." I proudly smiled as I wiped the badge, pretending to clean a couple of specks of dust off of it.

"So it's official now. I'm fucking the police." she joked

"Haha, very funny _'avatar'._"

"Please don't do that." she suddenly spoke up with a seriousness to her tone that I hadn't seen coming.

"Do what?"

"Roll the R's of my title like that. Rixen does it too and it annoys me. It-it reminds me of being in _that_ room."

"Okay I won't do it again."

Was she getting close or what? First she smelled that apple shampoo I used, then finally she confronts me on my usage of her title. Stupid, I hadn't even noticed I would use the same intonation when in the Rixen persona. I wanted to knock myself on the head for doing it.

The slip ups, they were pilling up. The big question was: when is the pile going to fall over and land on top of me?

"So are you ready." I asked to change the subject."

"Ready for what. I just want to go home right now."

"Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police. Tenzin thought it might be a good moment to show your face again. To let the people of the city know the Avatar is back in business."

"You've read the papers right? Especially that piece of trash the Daily Republic. The past week they've done nothing but slandered and smeared me. I can't go out in front of the press today!"

"And you won't have to. All we have to do is be there."

"_Sure..._ they'll go for that. The moment Saikhan turns his back they'll bombard me with question."

"Maybe they will but you know what? _'No fucking comment'_."

She laughed about that one.

"I'll be even more adamant. If they approach you I'll step in between you and them and escort you out." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ah yes, I can see the headlines: _'Avatar abuses police protection'_ or _'Avatar hides behind police shields'_."

I sighed "Look are we going or not? I know a lot of people could use the moral boost right now."

It was her time to take a deep sigh "Fine."

I smiled and stepped forward, placing a kiss on her brooding temple "Good, let's get you out of here princess."

"You did not just say that." she said but I was already out of the door to hide from her wrath. Like I said, this week of almost constantly being together had only strengthened our bond. We'd make more jokes then usual and made out when we had the opportunity. I should have stayed a bit more distant but what the hell. It was going to be a mess either way once the truth got out.

As I waited by the lift she finally caught up to me and I threw her the bag with the rest of her stuff. Get better gifts she had gotten from friends and so on. She swung it over her shoulder and without warning she slapped me on the back of my head.

"I'm not a princess." she smugly grinned as I caressed the glowing spot.

We got in the lift and descended down to ground level where the doctor filled out her paperwork. She wanted to walk to the front door but I held her back.

"There is an army of journalists out there. Once you leave they will storm over to the police headquarters, but we can outsmart them. I'm parked at the back of the hospital."

"I see, dating a cop is already giving me some perks." she laughed and I nodded my head.

We left via the back door and I threw her the keys. She stared at them and gave me a blank look "I don't know how to drive." she stated and I slapped myself.

"I keep forgetting you're not from here." I said and she threw the keys back. We got in and I drove away, passing by the clueless journalists. Korra even gave their backs the bird as we passed, making her burst out in laughter because not a single one of them.

"I didn't even know you could drive." she noted with a slight grin.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I grinned back _"To many things truth to be told."_ my mind added.

The hospital wasn't too far away from the station and I repeated the earlier tactic, parking out back so the press would leave her alone. Inside we found everyone ready and waiting. We were nicely on time, just as ordered.

As Korra entered the main lobby where a small army of cops had gathered they all started clapping as she walked through the mass over to the assembled council and Saikhan.

I was walking behind her but I could just about envision those red cheeks of her. Tenzin gave her a quick hug as she reached the council member "It's good to have you back out in the field Korra."

"Feels good to be back Tenzin. Thank you for everything."

"Can we get started now." Tarrlok arrogantly interrupted and everyone nodded their heads. We walked outside and lined up next to a stage where Saikhan could hold his speech. For the first time I noticed he had shifted to the same set of armour Beifong used to wear.

I lined up next to Korra and Tenzin while several of Saikhan's most elite metalbenders lined up behind us. In front of us a massive crowd of reporters had gathered. Most were already taking pictures of the recuperating Avatar instead of their new chief of police but she ignored it since she wasn't going to have to say anything. Suddenly I recognized a familiar face in the crowd and it was Mala Kaza from the Daily Republic. As she too spotted me standing next to the Avatar wearing a police uniform her eyes widened and you could see the scoop at the back of her mind.

_"Fuck, not good." _I told myself and quickly needed to think out something to stop her intentions.

"It was an honour serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan opened his speech "That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." he added and Tenzin, Korra and I share a concerned glance. I did not just join the police to become my a puppet of my other uncle too! Oh spirits this couldn't be happening!

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force." Saikhan said while slamming his hand down on his small podium "Until we quell this insurgency!"

Upon finishing the flashes of the numerous journalist go off and Saikhans answers some quick question. Mostly about how he is going to fight the Equalist moving forward from now on. What worried me was how Tarrlok now had all the power he ever craved. An entire police force at his feet and ready to do whatever he wanted. Knowing very well he has a distaste for nonbenders this could only mean trouble.

"What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra sneered as she leaned over to glare at the councilman.

"Nothing good I'd reckon." I added to that with an equal annoyed sneer "I don't like this one bit."

_"Neither do I like that stupid bitch in the crowd."_

"We have to stay calm and keep a cool head." Tenzin whispered and I nodded my head at Korra in agreement but judging by her fuming anger that wasn't going to be the case.

As the crowd disperses a bit after the inauguration, Tarrlok gave the Fire Nation councilwoman a hand, who left with the other council members. He bowed after them in their direction and Tenzin immediately approached him. Naturally Korra followed with me in tow.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal." Tezin accused but Tarrlok just grinned like a fool. After all he had the power now.

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" He responded with his usual arrogant tone. Korra stepped from behind Tenzin and approached him with an accusing look on her face "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force. Not to mention that nasty business with Hiroshi Sato that had you hospitalized."

"Ha! Forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." she sneered as she folded her arms over her chest.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." he retorted with that grin still etched on his face.

"Don't hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too." she said and came nose to nose with him "Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar."

I wanted to applaud her little speech but since he was sort of my boss now I decided against it. I did however smirk at him with the necessary satisfaction.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar." Tarrlok retaliated and immediately Korra's face softened with surprise. Then again I didn't quite get this one either "You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" He added and I couldn't believe my ears! Had he just actually called her a _'half-baked Avatar'_? I waited for her snappy comeback but it didn't come. Instead she allowed her head to fall down in defeat while clenching her teeth. "I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." he finalized and left.

"Let's go home Korra." Tenzin said and she nodded. I spotted Mala Kaza standing a bit alone to the side, scribbling things in her notepad.

"Can you guys wait for me, I'm going to have a quick talk with an old friend of mine." I said and they nodded.

I slowly walked over to her and she cocked her hips as she watched me approach her. "Well, well, Officer Fire, what a surprise." she teased but I wasn't going to allow her to pull any move. We were nose to nose and I glared angrily at her.

"Whatever you are thinking about printing, don't. It will only harm the cause." I sneered and she was quite surprised.

"Rokoyu, I'm only do-"

"No you are not, expose me and the movement will strike you and your precious paper down." I added the emphasize my point. "Things are complicated right now and you have the keg to the blasting jelly."

"So you are asking me not to print the fucking scoop of the century? Your handlers have been feeding me top notch information but his is so much better. The Avatar's personal police bodyguard is a fucking Equalist! Not to mention the way you two look at each other. I recognize that look." she teased as she bit her lower lip and I felt my anger pop up. "You are fucking her, aren't you?"

I grabbed the wrist that was holding onto the notepad and grabbed it firmly. Violence against women wasn't my thing, but I wouldn't be against it if it needed come to that, this wasn't that. This was pure intimidation. "I still own every piece of stock in your paper, with a snap of my fingers I can destroy you." I emphasized my point and her eyes widen, her head snapped to the side towards a couple of wanted posters and one of them was mine. She figured out that I was more than just a straw man.

"Which one? The lieutenant? Amon? Rixen?" she asked and I laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I just made your scoop bigger, but if you print that..."

"I get it, too dangerous. You'll shut me down" she said and I let go of her wrist.

"It's good that we understand each other." I pointed towards Amon's poster "'cause that one? That one will put an end to your life. So in a way I'm protecting you here." I said and then readjusted my finger towards my own poster. "Your boss though, he's harmless." I finalized and left her there alone. I really didn't like to have to do that but there was still so much that needed to be done. I just hoped that had done the trick, though my confidence in my cover was fading like snow before the sun.

I found Tenzin and Korra behind the station because me and my entire family had been invited for dinner at the island as part of the big _'welcome home'_ Korra celebrations. Though given the nasty things Tarrlok had said, I doubted it wouldn't be much of a party.

Korra held up her hand and with one jerk lifted me onto the large saddle. She sat down across from me and it stayed silent mostly. I looked down at the city and smiled. It was absolutely gorgeous to see from up here. We were up so high there was no skyscraper high enough to touch.

"Wow, this view is stunning." I tried breaking the ice.

"Who cares about the view. Tarrlok is right, I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" she exclaimed and I eyed Tenzin who looked at the downcast Avatar over his shoulder "I'm a failure." she scoffed herself. I wanted to speak up and yell that she wasn't a failure and that she had indeed already bended the air she craved so much. During the many conversations that week I had learned that not being able to master air was annoying her beyond reason. If only Tenzin would let me.

"No you're not a failure. You just need to work through this airbending block." Tenzin tried to pick up her spirit.

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that." she sneered with sarcasm.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" he asked and Korra shrugged her shoulders.

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too."

She wasn't a spiritual failure either. She just couldn't be bothered to delve deeper into her own spiritual strength. Which was undoubtedly stronger than mine. Much stronger, she was the Avatar after all.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?"

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them."

Whoa, that little piece of information she hadn't told me before. It was interesting but also stung a bit she hadn't confided it to me. Maybe for the best all things considered.

"And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?" Tenzin asked as he turned towards Korra in surprise at this small revelation.

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Tenzin troked his beard, searching for wisdom in his brain "But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

"When did you have these hallucinations?" I suddenly asked, bringing her attention to me.

"On three occasions. First when I chased after the Equalists that had taken Bolin, then on Aang Memorial Island and again when..."

"When you were captured by them under the Sato mansion" I added the words for her.

"Yes."

"What did you see?" I asked;

"A lot of blurred images. It doesn't make much sense. I keep seeing this creepy dude. He's clearly Water Tribe but I can't place him."

"Anything else?"

"Sometime I relive it in my nightmares. The images are still blurred but then they get mixed in with my own. I keep seeing Amon, Rixen and even that other one, what's her name again?"

"Vixen." It was out before I realized it.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Interesting, perhaps the memories somehow tie in with the present. I'll say it again Korra. Meditate on this and you'll find the answers you seek."

_"She's getting closer. The crack in the window is slowly but certainly getting bigger."_ I thought to myself as we flew past the statue of Avatar Aang. _"Any advice for me Aang? I sure could use some."_

...

We arrived on the island and we were welcomed by everyone. Pema and the kids, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Daskana, Anna and my Roku.

The kid was fresh out of school and held up a large banner along with airbender kids "Welcome home Korra!" it read and it definitely made her smile to see her friends and family waiting for her. She thoroughly thanked everyone for the support and help. For a second her sadness was taken away but once the effects die down she dashed off to her room.

I wanted to follow but Tenzin held me back, stating that _'she needs some space'_. It sounded logical to me so I complied, but not with the greatest amount of happiness.

Mako and I walked over to the training grounds for a couple of minutes and had a small sparring session while Bolin and my sister watched. Anna was off, playing with the kids. Something that surprised me since Roku had never been to this place before. Neither had he ever met the air bender kids. It surprised me to see they got along at the get-go. Especially Meelo seemed to be the one he instantly got a connection with. Strange given that Meelo was so hyperactive. Then again they were around the same age so that probably played into it somehow. It pleased me to see him socialize with other childeren, sending him to that school was already having some small effects.

Mako threw me another fireball that I dodged with relative ease and retaliated with a couple of kicks and jabs of myself. Only one connected but he caught it and doused the flames with a flick of his wrist.

"So when are you going to teach me some lighting?" I joked and he shook his head.

"You are a million years away from that." he smirked and I pouted.

"Come on Mako don't be a buzzkill, how hard can it be?"

"It's not a matter of it being hard or not. You are not stable enough to control the lighting. You are only the host, not its creator."

"Can we not just give it a try?" I tried one last time, intensifying my pout.

"When Zolt was teaching me there was another kid who he was training. He tried it and nearly blew his own head off."

"Owwww, I kindda like my ugly mug." I joked and gave in "But at least teach how to deal with a lightningbender. You can do me that favour at least?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine, I guess we'll do that so you won't haggle me about it anymore."

For the next couple of hours he taught me the motions that would allow me to catch the lightning, guide it trough my stomach, catch it there and then shoot it back out via my other hand. The forms weren't to difficult, it had a lot in common with some waterbending forms I that I had once studied. If I was going to be able to actually do it was still questionable. We didn't actually attempt to do it. Mako didn't want my death on his hands. It was only logical but in the end no practice makes you uncertain of yourself.

Dinner was a bit awkward as there was no Korra. She wasn't in her room and nobody had a clue where she was. Tenzin still insisted that we gave her some room so we ate without her.

I'll never forget the look on Roku's face when he discovered that there was no meat going to be served. As if he had been hit by lighting and it made Bolin laugh so much he nearly threw his food back up.

When Bolin composed himself again he asked what was wrong with Korra. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I told everyone what had happened at the station and that she still struggled with what had happened to her. Tenzin wasn't pleased that I told them but they had a right to know, they were her friends for crying out loud! If anyone could help her got over things it was us.

After Dinner the crew gathered in the main courtyard of Tenzin's home and we all played a bit with the kids. To see these children happy was the highlight of my day and to see my boy interact with other children and contain the anger that no doubt still resided inside of him.

I hadn't forgotten the small incidents like the trouble he had at the shelter, bending at me, shutting me out whenever I lied to him, the anger he had displayed on some occasions. I hoped that we could still mould him into a caring and happy child. The conversation I had with him a couple of days ago in the park reinforced that hope but there was still a lot of work ahead.

The moment to go home arrived faster than anyone had wanted. Daskana and Anna took Roku hom while I decided to stay on the island to help find Korra along with Mako, Bolin and Asami.

We walked around and split up, searching most of the island but came up mostly empty, then again there were a lot of side spots that I didn't really knew where there so I might have missed her. We gathered and did another sweep but with more attention to the special places.

"Korra? You out here?" Mako spoke out loud to catch her attention but nothing came.

"Korraaa!" Bolin yelled out loud but once again nothing came. Suddenly though Pabu jumped off of his shoulder and ran away "Pabu stay with Daddy!" Bolin yelped after the Fire Ferret but he didn't come back "Ah man... now Pabu is missing too." he said in his usual comical way and I slapped my face.

"I think we should follow him." Asami said and Mako nodded his head.

We ran after the ferret and we finally found that what we were after, the almighty and indestructible Avatar. At least she was when she wasn't crying to herself...

She was sitting on small cliff and staring at Aang's statue in the bay while Pabu licked her tears away. I leaned forward and looked at my three companions "Mention her tears and I swear to the spirits I will snap your necks." I whispered and received uncomfortable smiles and chuckles from them.

"There you are." Bolin spoke as first as he leaned down so Pabu could jump back onto his shoulder "Are you okay?" he added with concern.

"I'm fine." she shrugged he shoulder and tried pretending to act all normal. Of course none of us bought that tough girl act at this stage.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." Mako persisted and she sighed heavily.

"How am I suppose to save this city when I can't even learn airbending?" she said and turned her head "I'm the worst Avatar ever!" she added as she turned her head back towards the bay and allowed it to hang "I just feel... alone."

_"Yeah Tenzin, not telling her she airbended before is working like a charm..."_

"No, that's nonsense! You're amazing!" Asami exclaimed.

"Yeah and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid." Mako agreed with his girlfriend

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!" Bolin piped in

Guess I shouldn't stay silent either.

"I agree, you're not alone and you're not the worst Avatar. Remember you've kicked Rixen's ass on numerous occasions. We are here to help you in any way we can." I said and stepped forwad with Mako, Asami and Bolin, placing our hands on each other, stacking them up.

"We got your back Korra, and we can save this city." Mako spoke with a smile on his face as Korra got up and approached us with a new encouraged face "Together." the three of us spoke in unison. You could easily mistake the sparkle in her eyes for some tears.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Korra spoke with newfound confidence and placed her hands on top "Team Avatar?" she added.

"Yup, the new team Avatar." I said with a wink.

Suddenly Meelo descended and airbended down, farting on top on our hands. We expressed our shock and disgust by widening their eyes. That little guy was bold.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Meelo said as he landed on our arms "What are we doing?" he added with a goofy grin, sending the group into a session of heartfelt laughter.

We broke up after that as they all gathered their things to leave. I was ready to go right away so I waited for them at the gates of the temple and watched the lights going on in the city as darkness came.

"Get ready, Republic City." Bolin spoke up from behind me and I turned around to find the team assembling. Korra leading Naga with the reins "You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." Bolin said with confidence as he flexed his muscles, earning a chuckle out of me.

"Bolin promise me you'll never change." I said and he agreed.

"What's there to change then? I'm fabulous." he said as he flexed his arms again.

Asami came down the stairs and the guys turned around to face her. I immediately noticed the Equalist glove on her right hand. It send a shiver down my spine.

_"I'm not scared of this woman. I swear it!"_

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako said with a certain amount of pride in his voice.

_"I'm sure you like it more when there's no outfit at all Mako." _I joked in the back of my mind.

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Asami said as she held out the glove and made it spark.

"All right!" Korra punched her own palm "Let's ride team!"

It was good to see her confidence again. It had taken quite a hit thanks to my uncle.

She jumped onto Naga and helped me up. I helped Mako up and he Asami. Bolin jumped from the back but that was the limit "Naga away!" he yelled but it was too late. Naga bended won causing the team to slide off and fall on top of each other with a loud thump. The beast growled and shook her head, signalling that it was too much people to handle.

We quickly got up and readjusted our clothing back into normal position.

"Let's pretend that never happened." I chuckled as I made sure the dirt on my still brand new badge was gone.

"Yeah, imagine if that is chapter one of the New Team Avatar story!" Bolin exclaimed

"All right, scratch that. Any other ideas?" Korra said as she turned to her team.

"Hmm, I think I have the answer." Asami said as she flipped her hair back and put a hand on her chin in thought.

"What you thinking about?" Korra asked and I was interested to hear the answer as well.

"You'll she. Follow me." she ordered and we complied in lack of a better idea. Whatever hers was.

...

We caught the last ferry back to the mainland and after a quick tram ride over to the now closed down Future Industries mansion we finally found our 'new ride'.

A garage openend, the headlights from a car shining on the four of us. Asami started up the car and drove out of the garage. The car swerved and stopped in front of us. It was one of Hiroshi's personal hotrods.

"You think this'll do?" Asami said with a large smirk. She got a kick out of impressing people. Mission successful. This car was worth more than my whole apartment and business all togheter.

We quickly jumped into the car. Mako took shotgun at the front next to his girlfriend while the rest of us were cramped in the back. I at the left, Korra in the middle and Bo at the right. She looked a bit uncomfortable sitting in-between the two of us, especially considering the fact we were both love interests. One former and one current.

Asami shifted gears and stormed off into the city to patrol the streets "I like the new Team Avatar's style." he said impressed.

Asami drove fast. I mean really fast but she was definitely in control. I could definitely learn a thing or two from her driving. It was as if she had a spirit given talent to know whether the grip was there or not.

I decided to have a bit of fun of my own so I leaned a bit forward and searched my pouches, finding the small notepad I was searching for.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked intrigued.

"Sorry ma'am, police business." I said as I opened the notepad and began writing. I ripped the piece of paper off held it in between seats and Mako took it.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked the piece of paper over.

"I believe they call that a _'speeding ticket'_ Mako." I announced with a wide grin while looking at Bolin and Mako who had to keep themselves from laughing.

Mako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Are you being serious right now..." I winked at the two next to me who nearly popped.

"Yes I am. That'll be seventy-five Yuans by next Friday miss Sato or you can expect your license to be revoked." I chuckled between my teeth and that was the breaking of the dam. Korra and Bolin bursted out in laughter and Mako grumbled.

Suddenly the radio gave out a static noise "Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over."

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why." Asami said and you couldn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, I was just pulling your leg with that ticket." I said with a bid of remorse.

"Oh you think I'm not good for seventy-five Yuans?" she said with a smile as she leaned a bit over her shoulder.

"Okay, I got my first ticket then. Gotta reach my quota." I smirked back.

"What's a fifty-eight by the way? Some sort of police code?" Bolin asked

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken that one means public indecency. But apparently it was a fake call."

"What's public indecency? Sounds funny." Bolin asked.

"I'll tell you some other time Bolin, there is another call." Mako interjected as he fiddled with the radio.

"Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous." the radio shot out.

_"Convicts?... Oh wait! My crew, the men I used to break Korra out. Okay, they need to go back to jail! Their version of what happened will no doubt be a bit different then mine."_

"They were Last seen heading east. I repeated, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!" the radio operator exclaimed.

"Okay looks like we've got a job to do." Asami said as she steered the car trough a red light and headed east.

"I call shotgun on the first Equalist we find." Korra said as she cracked her knuckles.

_"There's one right next to you." _I thought to myself and I swear that I had nearly said that one out loud. I was getting more and more careless of late, making small mistakes and it was going to be my undoing.

We drove for a while until we came across another crossing when suddenly a truck escorted by several motorcycles raced past us.

"Chi Blockers!" Bolin yelled.

"Fresh meat!" Korra yelled excited.

"That's them, after them Asami!" Mako yelled and Asami shifted trough the gears and we chased after them.

"Oh I can't wait to kick some Equalist ass again! I've had to wait an entire week!" Korra exclaimed.

Violence, she craved it more than me after a week in the hospital...

The truck and bikes passed by two cars who had to stop sideways in the middle of the streets. With great expertise Asami drifted the car between the other and we got back into the chase. Out of nowhere though a truck came out of sideways street which had to stop. Blocking our path.

" Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!" Asami ordered. Bolin got up but Korra looked at me with wide eyes. She was sitting in the middle. Recognizing we might crash into the truck I take a quick decision. I wrap my arms around her waist and with one movement pulled her onto my lap so she could lean out of the car and bend the other part of the ramp that sends the car soaring into the air before landing safely. We resumed the chase and Korra jumped back into position her position in the middle. She nodded her head at me as a thanks for the 'lift'.

Mako got up and used his lighting to strike on of the grunts on a bike. The bike crashed against a lamppost sending the equalist flying and tumbling onto the street. Bolin leaned over the side and quickly slices his hands through the air, bending countless pieces of tarmac at the targets. One connects with the wheel of a bike, sending the grunt to the ground. The bike was in the middle of the road and it took another sharp reflex from Asami to dodge it.

One of the grunts must have gotten smart because suddenly there is a large trail of smoke in front of us. Covering our field of view. Asami is smarter though and puts on her goggles to see whatever they had planned. I had to hold my hands in front of my eyes because the damn smoke stung. Something I never had to worry about before because I would be the one operating the damn smoke!

I couldn't feel more useless at the time. I could have leaned out of the truck and shot some fire of my own but frankly I held myself back. Imagine if I miss or hit our own car for instance because I'm not focusing enough or not minding my breathing technique. Bending while practicing with Mako was a piece of cake, this was different though. This was the real world. Here things had to be done right or there would be consequences.

"Help me make the turn!" Asami suddenly yelled and I could feel the car shifting onto a sideways ramp that I didn't even know who made it. Korra or Bolin? We kept on giving chase, Asami was relentless in her drive to catch up to them.

"They don't know we made the turn!" Asami commented "Okay, get ready." she added as she shifted into another gear and pushed he pedal down to the metal. The car roared as she smashed into the last two bikes. The Equalists are send flying through the air but they regain their balance and land on the bonnet.

_"Finally... a target I can't miss." _I thought to myself but before I could get up and bend Mako beats me to it and shoots several fire blasts at the grunt, who quickly wrapped two bola's around his arms. The other grunt who was clearly a female jumped in between seats and as Bolin balled his fists to bend she quickly chi blocks his right arm. Asami held her glove around the woman's ankle and stunned her with a good charge from her glove. She let out a painful grunt as he fell over and I was already waiting for my shot at kicking her ass. I leaned forward to grab her but Korra beat me to it and threw her out of the car.

_"__Goddammit! Leave some for me guys!"_

The grunt on the bonnet pulled his bola's and tried to pull Mako out of the car. I leaned forward and pulled him back with Korra, making the grunt fall onto and over the windshield. Asami repeats the earlier motion and places her glove on his side, electrocuting him. Mako repositioned himself and threw him out of the car, putting one foot on the dashboard and holding his fingers at the ready. Asami drove the car closer to the truck so the driver is visible and Mako shot his lightning at the driver. The driver became unconscious and the truck began to swerve before tumbling to its sides, hitting the lamp post before it finally came to a stop.

I noticed the back doors were about to open and I didn't hesitate. So far my contribution had been little and I wanted to change that. I jumped out of the car with Korra close by. She must have noticed it too.

About four grunts leave the truck and get back on their feet. Immediately spinning up some Bola's as they spot me. Two come my way and I manage to dodge them both with a quick summersault. Unfortunately there as a third one that I hadn't spotted before and it wrapped itself around my right hands, making me swirl around. Korra runs past me and engages the four of them with Fire and Earth.

Bolin, Mako and Asami join the fray, each choosing a target of their own. I'm grumbling all sort of curses to myself as I struggle to untie the bola. Damn it's not so easy to be on the other side of the fence!

Once I've removed the rope the grunts are cut down but there's still one, the driver who had regained his consciousness and wanted to come to the aid of his fellow Equalists. I quickly stuffed the bola in between my belt and cut him off. Getting into position and waiting for his first move. He darts forward with an Equalist glove and I lean back grab his arm and pull the glove off, kicking him to the floor in the process. As he look up to me the glove is already on my hand. I kick him in his stomach and he flips over but finds his footing again and with a quick flip is back on his feet.

"Come on scumbag, surely you can do better? Pathetic..." I sneered at him and he dashed forward again, screaming angrily. It was my usual style of fighting, unbalancing my opponents by mocking or taunting them. If successful the target becomes enraged and loses his focus. Hence enabling you to gain the upper hand. For someone that doesn't processes the same physical strength as Bolin or Korra for instance, the technique is quite handy. On the other hand though I'd like to think for someone as well trained as me it shouldn't really be all _'that' _hard anymore. In some ways it made me weak as well, it made me an unfair opponent.

No need guessing who told me to fight this way... _'Dun Möch'_ he used to call it. An ancient form of sword fighting that used the same techniques, only now applied to hand to hand combat.

He came forward screaming, punching his fists forward. Naturally I nimbly dodged his attacks and he shifted to attempting to chi block me. As if that was going to work.

"Ha idiot, that won't work on me!"

I'm a chi blocker myself. I countered his jabs with my arms when suddenly he was hit by a large blast of Fire. A quick glance to my right affirms it was Mako that had come to my aid. Only I didn't need his help.

"I can handle this Mako!" I snapped at him and turned my attention back to the grunt. He on his arms and knees, slowly getting up on his feet. The opportunity was just too big to ignore. I pulled the bola from in between the belt and spun it up around me and threw it at him. It latched itself around him and kept his arms tightly packaged. He fell back down with a grunt. This match, if that's what you'd like to call it, was over. I walked over to him and shocked him for good measure, knocking him out.

"Rokoyu!" A voice shot out in anger and I looked over my shoulder. It was Mako again, looking quite pissed "You didn't have to shock him!" he snapped

"Mind your own business." I snapped back "I do as I please."

"No you don't. You're a cop now, you wanna get fired for misconduct?"

He was right. I had to contain my anger. I was losing control again. As always. It dawned on me there was one distance difference between Korra and me. We both craved violence yet she was able to keep herself in check, in a weird way that is. I didn't, I allowed all that pent up anger to flow free each time I fought someone, even on her. I couldn't deny that, not anymore.

I sighed and lifted the man up, guiding him to the rest. As I walked past Mako I nodded my head at him, signalling I got the message. I put him on his knees and looked up at Korra and Asami who seemed rather smug at how well our first 'patrol' had gone.

I handed Asami the glove I had taken "Here, for the collection." I said and Mako nudged my shoulder quite roughly.

"Bro, I get it." I sneered over my shoulder at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Korra asked.

"Nothing Korra." Mako said as he changed the subject. "Shouldn't you be doing something for them Rokoyu?" he asked and I had to think about that one.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed as it dawned on me. "Maybe you should become a cop too buddy." I said as I quickly searched my pocket until I found my notebook with pointers on how to be a cop effectively. I had written it full during my studies with all sort of things that could be of use. This particular line I hadn't mastered yet so I just read it from the notebook.

I cleared my throat and spoke up loud and clear at the captured Equalists. "By the power invested on me by Republic City you are hereby under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to."

How ironic was that? Me, their leader was arresting them. It kindda felt good to be doing something 'good'.

We waited for backup to arrive while some local photographers took pictures from the sight while Team Avatar stood mighty and proud next to their catch. Sirens approached fast and revealed a unit of Tarrlok's task force... with tarrlok himself leading the charge.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing?" he said sternly as he dismounted his vehicle. His men quickly rounded up the hoodlums and shoved them in their cars.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you." she mocked him as she waved her hands at our catch. Tarrlok however was none too pleased by the look on his face, probably jealous we beat her too it.

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." he sneered and Korra laughed

"Hmmm, that's funny." she mused as she placed her fingers on her cheeck "Last time I checked the police assigned a someone to me so... I had _'the real authorities'_ right here. If it wasn't for Team Avatar. The would have gotten away." she taunted him as she inspected her fingers.

"You think this is some sort of game? This cop was assigned to you for your protection and not to be your personal lapdog. Especially after the tantrum you threw at the hospital." he said as looked up at me "It would appear we made a mistake when we assigned this particular cop to you..."

Oh no, I knew what he was thinking. First we dump the rookie on her and then we reassign him again once he actually proves to be off value to her. Don't want that to happen...

"Councilman, I'm staying by her side like Chief Saikhan ordered me." I defended myself but he didn't seem to give a single hoot because he kept his focus firmly on Korra who gritted her teeth.

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way! You too officer Fire. Keep her in check and be a good dog." he ordered as he walked away back towards his car. He got in and his task force left as fast as it had come.

We didn't linger about for much longer either. We patrolled some more but this was about it for that day. We parked the car nearby the docks and Korra made a large ice raft for the entire team to use to get back to the island. We didn't have much choice as the last ferry had been the one to bring us to the mainland. If we were going to be doing this on a regular basis we were going to need a boat or something to be our transport off and onto the island so we found one the White Lotus guards used to bring supplies from and too the island and commandeered it for the next time.

Everyone was dead tired and went to their rooms after that. Naturally Korra whispered to me to meet up with her in about thirty minutes in her room. I couldn't quite tell who had fallen the hardest, me or her.

I waited in my usual guestroom bored out of my mind when suddenly there was the sound of wood cracking on the other side. I slowly opened the door and found Mako trying to sneak out of the boys dormitory. No doubt on his way to Asami.

_"You sneaky bastard!"_

I silently snuck out as well and followed him from a distance and suddenly he ducked into a bush as a White Lotus guard passed him with a lantern on his tour around the island. I crawled over the grass and reached his bush, tapping him on the shoulder, scaring him to death.

"Rokoyu! What the hell are you up so late?" he whispered.

"Duh... I'm doing what you are doing. Stupid Air Nomand traditions. Tezin is one to talk, he can sleep in a room with his wife." I whispered back.

"You've done this before?"

"Sure, a couple of times. Just keep on going from bush to bush."

We waited for the guard to be completely out of our sights and sneaked out of the bush over to the girls dormitory. We entered and made extra sure not to make any noise.

"No moaning." I joked whisperingly as I knocked on Korra's door.

"Very funny." he whispered as he knocked on Asami's door. As I readjusted my gaze at the front a force grabbed my collar and dragged me inside of the room. Throwing me onto the bed. She shoved a chair against the sliding panel. She turned around with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So what is the policeman going to do to me? 'cause I've been a _baaaaad_ girl..." she teased.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as she waggled over to the bed, cocking her hips from left to right, making me feel all woozy. Where was this coming from? I mean the last time we had attempted this we had been caught red handed by my sister. Not to mention we were probably still a bit shitfaced. All in a time before I'd learned who Amon was, before I had learned how to take one's bending, before my own acts of revenge led to her getting hurt badly.

I should have know she would try something but I had hoped it would just be cuddles and general cuteness. Could I sleep with her again, knowing what I knew?

The pit of guilt in my stomach must have taken up on this because it twisted itself around several times as she straddled with that mischievous grin still on her face as she started to unbutton my police vest. She leaned down and started kissing me in my neck all the while I was frozen in place. I couldn't' say anything, couldn't do anything. I was useless.

As the seconds pass I wonder if this was really going to happen, was I even in the mood for this. Sensing the anger and guilt with myself I guessed I wouldn't even be able to perform. My hands stayed still on the bed and finally my inaction caught her attention. She stopped kissing me and ached her back. A blank but concerned expression crossing her face.

"Is something wrong...am... am I doing something wrong? I'm still a bit new to this so..." she stuttered.

"No... euhm... you're doing fine... it's me."

She slightly tilted her head "Rokoyu I've told you before. If you want to talk I'm here for you. You don't always have to deal with my shit. If you have something on your plate, spit it out."

"I..I wish I could but... I can't."

"No more lies, come clean on whatever it is that is holding you back. How bad can it be?"

Oh spirits! Was this the breaking point. The moment where all my dirty secrets were going to be spilled. _'How bad can it be?' _she asked. Very bad my young Avatar.

"I can't talk about it. Police business and what have you."

She grumbled and got off of me, taking a step back. I leaned myself up against the wall and kept my frightened gaze firmly directed at her. I felt like that one moment again, that moment in the training facility where she was about to rip my mask off. Was I done for?

"I know you and Tenzin are hiding something for me. You think I'm stupid but Tarrlok all but confirmed it to me. Something bad happened in that hospital and you are going to tell me what!" she snapped angrily. Somehow the sudden change of subject felt like a way out to me but then again I had promised to Tenzin not to tell.

"What is there to tell Korra. You ripped out the IV and I quickly wrapped some of your sheets around your arm to stop the bleeding. That's it."

"No, did you honestly think I didn't see they were renovating room 615?"

"Euhm..." I stuttered. There was no way out of it now "Korra..."

"Please, I can't hear any more lies out of your mouth. I thought I could trust you but apparently that's not the case. I've been waiting an entire week for you to open up about what happened but nothing has come. I opened myself up to you but you won't do the same for me. Please leave me alone." she said as she turned around and looked out of the window "By morning I want you off the island. I want you to thinkg about us, because don't think I didn't see you talk to that bitch at the station. Probably an old conquest huh?"

"Korra I'm sorry but.."

"Leave Rokoyu!" she snapped without looking me in the eyes. I sighed and quickly got up, removed the chair from the door and quickly ran out of the girls dormitory, not caring if I ran into a White Lotus sentry or not.

I spurted to my room and shut the sliding door behind me with a loud bang. I slid down a wall next to the window and cried my eyeballs out. I wanted to cry, rage and throw a tantrum because I couldn't handle it anymore.

All the lies and deceit. It was so over, she was getting closer to uncovvering things. Soon she would start connecting dots and now she had shunned me. I decided that the next morning I'd call my sisters and order them to run as fast as they could with my child and as far away as humanly possible. Then I'd go to the breakfast either way and confess to everyone who I was.

I knew the consequences were going to be severe but I didn't care anymore. I hated myself for what I had allowed myself to become. My mother had once told me I was a good man and I couldn't fail her, I couldn't fail myself anymore. To hell with uncle and his movement of hate. To hell with the whole lot of them.

I promised myself to become a better man.  
I promised Korra to one day make up for all that I was doing to her.  
I promised that no one was going to take my child away from me.  
I promised Roku that I would put a stop to the revolution.

One of these promises I was going to fail. The only way for my son to be safe was to be as far away from me as possible. If my last memory of him would be him playing and laughing with the airbenders then I could go to prison in peace with that.

As the tears lessened a bit I undressed down to my shorts and crawled into bed, hoping I'd cry myself to sleep. This was going to be the last time I'd be able to do so as a free man.

After a long time of trying though I was still awake. I turned around and looked out of my window, finding the shine of the moon waking me up all the time.

"Oh Yue, you hate me too." I sobbed to myself as I turned around to face the wall. I closed my eyes and tried again, suddenly there was some noise behind me. I quickly flung onto my other side to see what the hell was going on and was prepared to deal with the threat accordingly. What I got though surprised me even more.

"Korra?"

* * *

**AN: You guys guess it, next chapter is going to be a steamy one before the final arc of book I commences at the moment some of you have been craving.**

**You guys know what I am talking about, that moment when a certain Water Tribe girl finds out a certain boyfriend is indeed involved with the wrong types and that he is in fact not who he said he was...**


	30. North meets South

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Smut warning! I'm saying this if you decided to skip chapter 12 and thought that would be the end of the lemon, because to hell with that. We want some action between these two two lovers.**

**This chapter serves as a way to encourage Rokoyu not to cave in yet and to continue trying to find a way a plausible solution for all.**

**The title should be self-explanatory. Rokoyu has Northern Water Tribe blood, Korra has Southern Water Tribe. It's as simple as it gets really.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Do not forget to review or comment, I do love to receive them.**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXX**

**NORTH MEETS SOUTH**

"_**Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex."**_

_**Hunter S. Thompson**_

* * *

I turned and turned, unable to find the sleep I craved. I was angry and hurt at the same time. Rokoyu's unwillingless to sleep with me had really hurt my feelings, was there something wrong with me? Had I done something wrong? Something that upset him?

I knew they were keeping things from me, Tenzin and Rokoyu that is. I could see it in their eyes whenever the subject come up. I'd see Rokoyu eye Tenzin and my master would respond accordingly. Their apparent lack in faith in me was disturbing to say the least. In front of me they told me I was strong and what have you, but when I looked away I was suddenly to frail to handle whatever they were keeping secret.

Then again there was something else bugging me. I was still having the Amon and Rixen nightmares. The nightmares where they would call me names, take my bending and kick me to the ground helpless. Then Rixen would pull back his hood and remove his porcelain mask, revealing himself to be Rokoyu. Grinning and smiling at me wickedly with a triumphant look on his face.

_'How are you doing 'Avatar'?'_ he'd ask in a mockingly manner. Rolling the R's of my title just as Rixen did _'Not so strong after all huh? Sorry about your bending, at least I got to bend you over huh?'_

Even though I had talked about this with Mako and he had told me I was crazy to even think like this. I couldn't shed those nightmares. They haunted my sleep and were driving me crazy. I couldn't help but have the feeling he was involved with them or perhaps the wrong people. The look on his face tonight when I asked him to come clean on whatever was bugging him only reinforced that. His skin had turned pale as I asked that of him and I could see him panicking on the inside. He was freighted about something, a secret.

But he couldn't be an equalist. He was a bender after all... a late grooming bender at that. If you thought about it, him learning about who he really would only make his alibi stronger. I slapped myself for this. I couldn't think this way like Mako had told me. I had to resist these stupid thoughts. Dreams and nightmares weren't real and even less were these stupid visions. This was just my paranoia running circles around me.

I leaned up and slammed my fist on the wood of my bed in frustration with not only him but also with myself. This boy was infuriating at times and yet on other occasions I wouldn't want anyone else around me. I sat myself upright in bed and nuzzled my face in my crossed knees, pondering everything over.

_"Could someone that caring and loving really be someone like that? Does he have a hateful grudge against benders? After all his father had been killed by a bender and then there was the violent story about his childhood. It would make sense if I had met him as a chi blocker... but to be such a violent man? A guy that blows up stuff for his own amusement. To take away bending from others?" _I thought to myself_. _"Korra get a grip." I scolded myself again but out loud and got out of bed, landing in my boots. I looked out of the window to find the moon shining brightly tonight, though dark clouds indicate that a new wave of fresh snow was fast approaching.

I didn't even bother to sneak around the island at this particular night and shrugged of the concerns of a guard I ran into. I went to Tenzin's home and searched something to eat from Pema's refrigerator. I found a plate of food from dinner with a note on it at that said: _"Your didn't show up for dinner so if you get back from your patrol you can eat this if you want."_

I smiled as I read the words. One day I would have to thoroughly thank these people for allowing me to stay here and train on the island.

I gathered the plate along with something to drink and made my way to the family dinning where I sat down at the low table and began scopping up the vegetarian grub. The longer you stayed here the less you craved the meat, so there was at least some movement on that front.

_"Maybe if I stay long enough they'll convince me to turn into a vegetarian." _I thought to myself as I munched down on one of Pema's famous dumplings.

"Mhhmmmmm... soooo gooood." I said with a mouthful when suddenly I'm startled by footsteps. I wanted to get up but a voice held me back.

"Stay Korra dear, eat your dinner." Pema said with a smile as she came into view at the kitchen entrance. "I thought you guys came back hours ago from your patrol. Why are you sitting here at two in the night?"

"I... I couldn't sleep." I admitted with a long sigh.

"Sorry for asking but what is keeping you up?" she asked as she sat down next to me, nudging the plate as a signal to finish the food.

I sighed again "I... I think I might have said something to Rokoyu I regret saying. He came to my room like we always do and I tried to seduce him but he wasn't in the mo-" I stopped with widening eyes. Spirits I had not just said told this to Pema! The wife of my teacher! Oh spirits how embarrassing was that.

"Oh." Pema shrieked slightly shocked "I didn't know you were active like that Korra. I figured that wasn't something you were even remotely interested in. In fact I was surprised Tenzin told me you had a boyfriend. He's been worried sick out about the consequences for weeks now. Hoping you two wouldn't go there just yet." She explained.

A silence fell over the room and suddenly my appetite took a dive. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with the wife of my teacher. Sure I liked Pema, who couldn't like Pema? She was the most caring and cute woman in the world, but this was a topic I should be having with my real mom. Of course that conversation had never come as I lived in the compound so I had it with my surrogate mother, Master Katara.

Still, no matter how much they tell you, it just can't prepare you for the reality of love.

"Have you two already..." she tried to open up the conversation and I nodded my head. It was better to be open and honest about it.

"Once, almost twice." I said a bit nervous as I remembered our failed half-drunken attempt.

"I see... was that with Rokoyu?" she asked tentativly, hoping not to step on any toes.

"First time was with him yes. Now that I look back at it, the first time came a bit too fast for me. I shouldn't have done that..." I sulked with a bit of regret "Don't get me wrong, Rokoyu was really kind and he didn't hurt me or anything... in fact he slowed himself down to my level. Maybe I shouldn't feel regret over it, in the end it was probably the best it could have ever gotten?"

"I guess so, maybe you should cut him some slack. During the time you were in hospital he came over to the island every afternoon to practice with that other firebender boy, Mako. He'd stay over for dinner and he'd tell us a bit about himself. Of course you probably know better than me that he is a complicated young man. He's been through a lot of things for a nineteen year old boy... well boy, he's an adult really"

I sighed "Yeah, and I'm not. I'm still _'underage'_." I moaned as I poked the food on my plate.

"Don't let the age difference get to you Korra. It's only two years, that's nothing." she tried putting me at ease, putting her hand on mine "I'm sixteen years younger than Tenzin. Now that's an age gap."

"I just don't know Pema... I have so many doubts about him but at the same time I can't think of wanting to be with anyone else."

"Why don't you go to his room and talk this out? I'm sure he can't sleep either if your little argument was that bad."

"But there are rules..." I pouted my lips as I pushed the plate away.

"Oh yes... those famous rules." she said rolling her eyes "You know... back when I was younger I had to keep my relationship with Tenzin secret as well. After all he was an Airbending Master and I was but a simple Air Acolyte, not to forget he had only just broken up with his girlfriend. You don't want to know how many times we had to sneak into each other's rooms." she said with a simple smile.

If I didn't know better you'd think she was rooting for us to get on with it... well that's not awkard at all...

"Is it natural to want to... you know... do the thing?" I asked with a sheepish smile. Pema quickly shook hear head and put a confiding hand on my shoulder.

"Of course not! When you are your age you've got plenty of hormones that send you in that direction. Making love is perfectly natural, there is nothing wrong about it. It is a very intimate moment between you and your partner, that if done right will strengthened your bond." she said and I nodded my head a bit relieved.

I wanted to get up and put her words into action but she held my hand tightly "I do have to ask you something before you go... are you safe?" she asked and I raised a single brow.

"I don't follow..."

"I'm taking about birth control."

"Well now that you mention it, Rokoyu has a drawer full of condoms at his apartment but I don't have anything like that around here." I held my hands over my face in pure embarrassment "Oh spirits, I'd totally forgotten. Imagine if I'd seduced him and we..."

Pema put a reassuring hand on my shoulder again. "Well nothing happened and I don't think Rokoyu is the kind of boy that would take advantage of you like that." she said.

"I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Wait here." Pema said as she got up and walked to the door "Eat the rest of you dinner dear." she said with a smile as she walked out of the door.

I sighed but ate the rest of my dinner. It was only a couple of bits of scraps and once everything was gone she came back so I got up and handed her the empty plate. She put it in the sink in the kitchen and when she came back out handed me a box. A brand new box of condoms. More than I could count.

"Euhhmmmm, do I want to know where these came from?"

"No, I don't think you do." she said with a broad smile "Go to him. Talk a bit." she added with a grin and walked through the hallway back to her bedroom "Good night Korra." she waved over her shoulder. "Not to loud okay." she added and my face must have exploded with a red colour.

"Good night Pema." I said a bit uncomfortable. I looked down at the box in my hands. No this had not been an awkward moment at all... on the other hand I couldn't be more thankful for the talk. Girls really can talk about this stuff to one another. Who could have known?

I walked back to my room and put the box on my nightstand. I sat down on my bed and leaned my back up against the wall. I stared out of the window, noticing the moon was still shining brightly as before. The dark snowy clouds had gone away, how ironic.

Suddenly there was a weird noise coming from the room next to mine. I got up and leaned my ear up against the wall. I heard a rather loud moan and some gasping as well. I didn't need an instruction on what was going on in Asami's room.

_"Ah hell no! I'm not going to sit here and hear them going at it while I get none!"_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my parka and pulled it over my head since it was a bit cold outside. I had underestimated that the last time I'd gone out there.

I walked to the door but stopped halfway, looking over my shoulder at the box. Well... imagine of something happens and I don't have a rubber? I'm too young to get pregnant or something, not to mention my dad would kill Rokoyu. Better safe than sorry. Besides I'm aslo the Avatar, I can't just disappear for nine months! Then again I'm seventeen, young and filled with hormones from hell. Blame me for being also part human.

I walked to the box and stuffed a couple of them in my pocket to be sure before leaving and strolling over to his room. If I was being honest I was still in the mood for some fooling around. I had this weird tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. His earlier rejection had done little to damage that. I just hoped he could be convinced, but I wasn't going to force him. If his answer was still no, then that's his loss.

I tiptoed over the wooden floor of the boys dormitory but once I'm in front of his door I stop again. Freezing in place, my nerves go over the top and I don't know what to do next. I feel like my first time again. When I was on his bed and gave myself to him, allowing him to take the lead. A lead I needed because I was clueless.

I put my ear on the door and could hear him turning and twisting in bed. That's when I heard something else that grabbed me by the throat a bit. He was crying. Had I really been that harsh? Surely not, I mean yeah I told him to piss off because he's a liar but damn.

I hadn't really seen such a sensitive side from him before.

Now that I thought of it. I rarely had seen him cry. In fact the only time that had happened was when we convinced the council to keep the arena open. He blamed it on stress but that was probably a lie, after all that seemed to be his mantra.

He always kept a tough act but in truth he was soft on the inside. He probably just hated showing it to anyone, just like me. I didn't want people to know I cried my eyeballs out after waking up in the hospital. Knowing that I had lost and got beaten up like that.

Should I go inside and sooth him? Wrap my arms around him and tell him I didn't mean the harsh words I said? I just didn't know and continued to hover my hand over the doorknob. I fiddled with the packages in my pocket with my other hand nervously. Well any thoughts about _that_ was now clearly out of the window.

"Oh Yue, you hate me too." he sobbed to himself. I didn't exactly know what that meant. I gathered all my courage and slowly opened his sliding door, slipping inside and shoving a chair against the door with the utmost care not to make any noise. I slowly turned around and watched him. He was on his right side, facing the wall. I could hear him breathing slightly erratic and occasionally he snorted his nose. The bright shine of the moon was on him and I deducted he couldn't sleep because of it.

I took one step forward but the wood shrieked under my boot and I startled him. He flipped himself on his other side in one fluent motion and stared at me with wide and confused eyes.

"Korra?" he shot but no reply came. I didn't know what to say, my nerves were getting to me. "Korra what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." he spoke up again as he wiped away the tears. Hoping I hadn't noticed them being there. I decided not to pressurize him more by asking why he was crying.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew I had to say something. "I don't know what I am doing here. I thought we could talk." I blurted out.

"Talk about what? You made things very clear for me Korra. You want me gone by the morning and that's fine." He annoucned rather annoyed and I started to beat myself up for making such a fool out of myself.

"Actually... I don't. I don't want you to go."

"Okay I'm at a complete loss here. I know I'm not perfect. I know you hate that I'm a liar and what have you, but you have to believe that I'm doing it for your own welfare." he pleaded as he sat himself upright in bed and pulled his sheets down.

That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. For a couple of seconds I just stared at him. At his bare chest, that is, following the curbs and lines that was his torso. He wasn't ripped at all but I kindda liked the way it looked with the moon shinning on it, putting emphasis on all the details. He noticed me starring and narrowed his eyes, looking down at himself.

_"Shit, caught red handed!"_ I thought to myself as I felt my cheeks reddening. I looked down at my boots and stomp myself for the slip up "Look... I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you gone. I want you to stay as long as you like. It's not as if this is my island to begin with." I explained without hiding the fact I was one barrel of nerves.

He sighed and threw the sheets off and sat himself on the edge of his bed. He held out his right arm and held it up towards the light of the moon, revealing a large burn mark across his entire lower arm.

"Wow, that is nasty. What caused this?" I asked as I took the arm and inspected the wound closely, noticing it had been worse once. His sister must have been working on it. As usual he tells me this long after it happened.

"It was my own mistake. Practice mistake" was all he said, not exactly an explanation but I didn't want to push him.

"I waited too long to get it healed so it will always be a scar. At least that's what Daskana said. I don't even know if she's right or not. After all she's still new to this stuff."

"Oh, she's right all right. She can get this gone to the point where it will only be visible if you walk in the sun." I said and he jerked his arm back in frustration.

I sighed again and sat myself down next to him on the bed, staring into his mesmerizingly beautiful amber eyes. Their shine was only reinforced thanks to Yue out there. He caught me starring again and looked away once more.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier. You didn't pressurize me into anything the first time and now I got angry because I didn't get my way. I'm an asshole." I apologized and the angry scowl his face lightened into a half-smile.

"There is no need to apologize to me Korra. I'm the real asshole." he said as he looked up at me again and the butterflies in my stomach cried out again.

We kept on staring at each other and an eerie silence fell over the room. I don't know why the tingling sensation in my pelvis got warmer and warmer, it got to a point I couldn't help myself anymore. My burning desire grew to an uncontrollable point.

I pushed onwards helped by my own nervousness and eagerness. I leaned forward fast and pressed my lips onto his, allowing the softness of his lips to overwhelm me before forcing my way inside. At first he tried to pull back and groaned in protest but I grabbed his head however and made sure he was along for the ride. I kept on doing my worst to him and he eventually gave in and pushed his hands into my hair as well, undoing the band around my top ponytail, making my hair fall down the sides of my head.

He suddenly noticed where this was going and was the first to break away, not hiding his embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you back. I'm giving you confused signals."

"Don't be sorry." I said, placing my hands on his shoulders, applying pressure "Do or don't you want this? If you don't then that's fine with me. I'll have to find other ways of satisfying myself."

He looked slightly shocked at that. "You-you know how?"

"Of course I do. I figured that part out a while ago."

He thought things over and I could literally see the inner struggle inside of him. It made me feel a little bit bad for putting him on the spot again.

"Korra... whatever happens in the coming weeks, always stay _you_ okay. Never forget the bigger picture, don't let your emotions get to you."

"Wha-"

"Just say yes." he said sternly as he grabbed my shoulders.

"YES!" I shouted loudly.

"Good, then I won't regret this." he said confidently as he leaned forward and grabbed my head roughly, crashing our lips together and rolling his tongue over mine. It was the roughest he had ever handled me and I liked it. I put my hands on his waist and gently caressed up and down his sides, making him let out small giggles in between breaths. He broke away again but didn't let go of me.

"You know what your best quality is?" he asked with a deep pant but I shook my head. "That you can make me forget all the bad things, all the memories that haunt me. When I'm with you, and especially intimate like this. You make me remember I'm still a boy. Sure, I've got some serious life experience, but I'm still young too. There is still so much to learn about life. Exploring it further with you, is one of the reasons I get up in the morning." he explained and I felt so warm for getting such a compliment. "People say you are reckless and far to aggressive... and they are probably right, but they don't see this side of you, the soft you, the one that listens and understands things. That's why I'm telling you to never change. Gain life wisdom yes, but don't change the core qualities. Always stay Korra, don't become the Korra you don't want to be." he added as he released the tension on my head and put his hands on his lap.

"Then I won't regret this either." I said as I got off of the bed

"Korra what are you..." he tried but I put my finger over his mouth.

"No talking." I said and he pulled his legs up onto the bed, bringing the pillow up and sitting against it with his back

I pulled my parka over my head ad dropped it next to the bed, continuing to stare at him with a confident smirk. I cocked my hips in a teasing position and pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my covered up breasts. I undid the cords of my pelt and dropped it next to my jacket. Next thing I know my sweatpants get dropped on the pile and my boots are flying towards a corner.

As I stripped down to my bindings, he said nothing and stared at me with longing eyes, the bulge beneath his sorts only getting bigger and bigger as the seconds past by. It was then I realized he finally caved in, he too had the butterflies and I knew he too longed for this. His amber eyes carefully traced all of my features and I made sure to emphasize them for him as I touched myself in all the placed that made him sweat.

I crawled on top off him and leand down, placing a line of kisses in his neck and traced down to his nipples, finding a sweet spot that made him moan.

"Oh, you like that huh?" I teased and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, do that again." he said and I placed one hell of a hickey on the same spot. He gasped for air and started caressing my breasts, slowly undoing the binding and tossing the fabric away, leaving my friends all for him to touch as he pleased.

"Tonight, let's forget about everything." I said as I gasped from him squeezing my bops. He nodded his head as I felt him up as well. my hand traced his torso and I counted his ribs one by one as he moaned under me sucking his nipple, grinding my things over his constant growing erection. My hands went under his backside and I pushed him up a bit until my hands reached his ass. He looked a bit sceptical at me and I pinched them hard, making him shudder in confusion. His eyes go wide and he looked up at me with an angry glare.

"Did you just-" he wanted to speak but I pinched them again to shut him up.

"Yeah, I guess I kindda did."

"You are more naughty then I thought." He smiled mischievously and from the look in his eyes I sensed he had something on his mind.

"What?" I asked intrigued. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you want to try something? Something new and hopefully exciting?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to eat you out?" he asked and his cheeks blushed. I didn't know what that meant so all I could do was stare confused. "Oh spirits, what am I even doing going there." he slapped himself embarrassed

"I just don't know what that means Rokoyu. Explain it to me." I replied a bit puzzled. "But whatever it means, I'm sure it's great so go ahead." I giggled and he flipped us over with a broad smirk across his face. He crawled under the covers and repositioned me so I was in the middle of the bed and could support my head on his pillow. he was spread out above me and was kindda kinky to feel someone pin me down like that. His head popped up from the under the sheets one last time and he placed a kiss on my lips before tracing back down under the covers and kissing me all over my breasts, something that made me moan loudly so I had to hold my own hand over my mouth to smother the noise.

His lips and tongue found their way to my belly and he swirled around my belly bottom, tickling my love handles as an extra incentive to moan and giggle louder into my hand. He was enjoying working me up, I just knew he was.

When I felt his hands undo my bindings bellow my confidence takes a bit of a dip and my nerves return to me. For a couple of second nothing happens and I'm left wondering what the big idea is here, sweat finding its way down my temple.

"Rokoyu? What are you doing?" I whispered but no answer came as he grabbed my legs and spread them open wider, putting them over his shoulders. Next thing I feel are his hands slowly caressing my folds, working me up even more. He drew circles over my clit with his thumb and I had to muzzle a scream of pleasure. I could see the bulge of his head under the sheets and brought my hand up to his head, spurring him on to do with me as he pleased. By now I had finally realized what he wanted to do. I had seen it in a magazine once but never imaged a boy would be willing to do that for me.

_"So that's what that means."_

The roughness of his tongue finally intertwined with my folds and I moaned louder into my hand. I was close to digging my own teeth into it the flesh to muzzle the noise. He moved into different ways and drew all sort of shapes with his tongue over my folds and clit. I was twitching all over the place my hands jerking the sheets hard. He pushed further and further and I was feeling so many emotions at once. He slightly dipped his tongue inside of me and I let out a scream. This made him stop licking me and he returned to simply masturbating my folds again with his hands, but I didn't want that, I wanted the roughness of his tongue.

"Do-don't stop you fucker!" I whisperingly shouted.

"You can moan as loud as you want Korra. Bolin and Meelo sleep trough everything. They snore so loud even a pair of platypus bears could hump right next to them." he said as he inserted the tip of his finger into me. I let go of my mouth and moaned loudly.

"More, deeper!" I ordered and he obliged, jerking his finger back and forth, going deeper with every move. My insides clenched themselves around his finger with every push and it was heaven on earth. Never before had I allowed anyone to do that to me, this was something that was usually only reserved for one person, me.

He suddenly applied a second and I let out another scream.

"I didn't hurt you did I now?" he asked as he removed his fingers again.

"No, again, deeper!"

"As you wish Avatar Korra." he said and I could imagine the grin on his face. He entered me again but also started licking my clit again, biting the top of my folds with his teeth.

I was starting to lose control over my limbs so I grabbed his head above the sheets and pushed him against me deeper as I bucked onto his mouth. He pumped faster and faster with each stroke and suddenly hit that one spot, and it drove me crazy, pushing me further to my momentum.

"Oh fuck me!" I shouted and it spurred him on even more. He pumped and licked faster than ever before and I retaliated as well by pushing him into my faster, moving with the movement of his fingers. I couldn't believe my feelings at this stage. The kind and lovingly dedication he was giving me was amazing.

The moment drew near and finally there was a release. I moaned very loud as every muscle in my body twitched and a warmth was unleashed down below. A surge of electricity surged across my body as I kept on bucking into him and rode out the amazing feeling that was making me see stars. My head went dizzy and I couldn't control anything. I was being taken along for this amazing ride. When the explosion died down I was panting heavily and had no idea what had just happened.

He was still licking my folds down below and even moved towards the other areas surrounding my pussy. He suddenly stopped and I could see the bulge of his head move back upwards until it popped out from under the cloth. His hair was a mess and he was sweating like a pig. There was a weird kind of substance around his lips and mouth as well.

"What one earth was that?" I panted loudly.

"That my dear was your first orgasm. You came hard and rode me like a boss. God you taste good."

"I didn't pe-"

"No, it's not that. Some women release a special kind of fluid when they come. It drives men crazy."

"That was amazing." I said and it turned a big smile on his face.

"I've only done this a couple of times before, mostly with older women who expect this kind of stuff from a man. You are the first one that I did this willingly for. It's not my specialty if you must know."

"Thank you, I feel honored."

"Do you want me to go again because I'm hungry for more?"

"Oh spirits yes! But no sheets this time. I want to see you do it." I said and he quickly nodded and got on his knees and threw the sheets backwards before going down below again.

He didn't put my legs over his shoulders this time but spread them all the way open. He started twisting his tongue all over my now completely wet pussy. I grabbed his head again and pushed him into me again. I leaned my head up from the sheets and he was starring right at me, with a determined look on his face that said that he was going to destroy me.

"Come on you fucker! I want you to fuck me good with that dirty mouth of yours." I talked dirty and he looked up at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, someone is getting the hang of it." he joked and I slightly pulled his hair, making him let out a small painful grunt.

"I didn't tell you to stop." I said sternly and he narrowed his eyes, leaning back down with that determined look on his face.

"As you wish Avatar." he said and dug in once more, twisting his tongue over my clit in new ways.

He pushed his two fingers inside of me again but stopped licking. He looked up and just watched me as he pumped in and out of me, this time around he knew where the spot was that drove me crazy and he enjoyed watching me squirm under his touch. He leaned back down and licked around my clit once more, turning me on even more. He licked and twisted with such vigour and determination that he spurred me on as well so I massaged my own breasts, making me pant and moan again.

His fingers kept on finding the right spot and once again I lost all control over myself as I came hard and bucked into his face. This time around I could feel the fluids as he licked it all up. I found it hard to believe someone could like that but hey, everyone has their own likings right?

Once he was finished he came back up and crawled over me until we were face to face. He dropped himself onto me so my breasts where fully pressed up against his torso. Around my belly I felt his hard cock throb against his shorts, which were already wet from his own eagerness.

"Did you like that?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"I never thought anyone would be willing to do that for me."

"It's not something every guy would do, it's not something every gal likes either but for you... anytime." he said as our lips crashed and I kissed him back with equal longing, tasting a difference since the last time. It was a sweet taste and it was amazing.

"Wow, I taste amazing."

"Told you, I don't always lie." he joked and I slapped him across the back for it. I felt this desire, it burnt inside of me like a hot fire, a desire to make him feel equally pleased so I flung both my arms and legs around him and flipped us over so I was on top again.

"Korra what are you-"

"Shut up." I sneered as I ached my back and crawled a bit back. I helped him remove his shorts and found his cock was ready for me, hard and already a bit wet from all the excitement.

I grabbed it and pumped it a bit but wasn't really sure if he wanted me to do the same for him. I looked from the member up to him and gave him a look.

"Don't look at me Avatar. I've led you so far, it's time for you to experiment with the things you want."

"That's the thing... I want to please you, but..."

"But you're not sure if you want to give me head? Korra if you don't think you are ready for something advanced like that I won't force you. There are so many other ways for you to pleasure me." he said as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Will you lead me one more time?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure Korra, but I'm afraid I don't have any protection with me. I don't want any more accidents, you understand that right?"

I smirked at him and got off of him, finding my Parka at the bodem of the pile that were my clothes. I found what I was looking for and threw him a couple of condoms as he sat himself upright.

"Take your pick." I arrogantly said as I waggled back over to him.

"Someone came prepared." he said as he ripped one open and pulled it over his rod. I climbed back on top of him and position myself on my knees right in front of his member. I grabbed it firmly and pumped it up and down a couple of times to see him cringe under my touch. It was joyous to watch him like that so I kept on doing it for a couple of minutes, watching him quiver and ball his fists. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and he leaned up, grabbing my hands.

"Korra... fuck me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to be inside of you and I want it now!"

Determined I pushed him back down and positioned myself above his cock and slowly slid down, gasping for air as I did. He wasn't particularly large but then again, when fully erect he was plenty to take on. I leaned a bit down and placed my hands on his chest while he placed his hands on my hips. I didn't quite know what was going to happen next so I just waited, creating an awkward silence.

"Korra." he suddenly interrupted the moment. "I told you to fuck me. You are on top, now fuck me!"

"Rokoyu I do-"

"Waterbending, push and pull." he said and I got the message. I slowly pushed myself upwards, using his chest as a pressure point. As I felt him nearly slipping out of me I quickly slid back down and he moaned loudly. I got the hang of it and slowly moved up and down, like the tides of the waves, making him squirm and moan in pleasure. He squeezed my hips and stared at me with that look again. That look that said he wanted to destroy me. "Harder, faster!" he demanded and I did exactly that, picking up the pace a bit. As I sped up and allowed him to penetrate me deeper and deeper the tip of his cock graced that point again, that point that made me go crazy. I let out a scream and he looked at me concerned.

"That's the spot." I panted and he nodded, suddenly pushing himself in higher and reaching that spot again. "Yes! More!" I shouted. We got into a rhythm where we would move in unison and him hitting that wonderful spot every time.

"Oh god you're so tight." he moaned as his face turned red. "I'm close Korra." he added and I agreed.

"Me too." I gasped and he leaned up, wrapping his arms around my back. I continued ridding him as he sucked and bit my breasts, roaming my back with his hands. "Fuck, I'm-I'm"

"Don't!" he ordered firmly as our eyes met. "Control yourself, keep your eyes on me. I'm stretching it out as well." he said as he took control from me. "Time for a new position."

He brought his legs up and folded them into a lotus position, allowing me to sit in his lap while he supported himself with his arms behind him. It was a bit like before but now I felt him even deeper inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took up our routine again, all the while I focused on his face. As he continued to buck into me the intensity got to a whole new level where you hear our skin connect with each other. The sound turned me on even more and I was really close to coming.

"No! block that idea out!" he shouted and I shook my head.

"I can't Rokoyu!" I shouted back as I lost control and fucked him as hard as I could, desire to come taking hold of me.

"Fine!" he shouted and accepted the moment was near. I felt my release coming up from my stomach and he groaned loadly as well at the same time, pinching his face together. We both moaned loudly in union and to shut me up he pushed his lips against mine and our screams were muzzled into each other's mouths. I rode out my orgasm on his cock and he was seeing stars as well, which I found strange.

Finally when the feeling died down his arms gave way and he fell backwards with me on top of him. We spend a couple of minutes to gasp and regain our focus when finally I decided to ask what had gone wrong.

"Okay, I didn't hurt you or anything? Things got a bit rough at the end and it didn't seem really that great for you."

"No, it was fucking awesome." he said and I furrowed my brows. "We came at exactly the same time, great timing sweetie! You are a boss at this!" he explained. I rolled off of him to the side of the wall and he sat himself upright in bed, removing the condom and tying a knot in it, tossing it in a nearby bin.

"I kindda liked the rough bit at the end. Could you do the same to me? From behind that is?"

"Yeah, but I'm kindda spend for today." he said as he scratched his back. "Then again I'm still horney as fuck." he added with a sheepish grin as he looked over his shoulder.

"Mhhmm... what would you do to me in that case." I teased as I licked my lips. He got on his knees and slowly crawled towards me.

"I would lick your pussy all night long." he teased.

"Go on." I teased as I massaged my folds.

"I would try out so many new positions with you. I would fuck you from left, right, front and centre."

"Interesting..." I liked my lips.

"And least but not least..." he leaned down next to my ears. "I would love you for the rest of my life." he said and finally wrapped his arms around me, giving me a pat on the cheeks.

"Aww... you are too sweet."

He smiled and pressed himself closer to me. "Aren't you cold or tired? Being naked like this I mean?"

I rolled my eyes at him and coughed "I'm from the Water Tribe, cold doesn't have any secrets for me." I winked and that was a sufficient answer for him. "I'm getting tired though, it's been a long and tough day, thank you for making me feel better about it."

"Just remember what I told you, never change yourself."

"Yeah, I get it by now and I'll do my best. Now turn around, it's my turn to be the big spoon." I commanded and he did as he was told, so I wrapped my arms around him as soon as he brought the sheets back over us for warmth. I nuzzled my nose in his neck and pressed myself against his backside.

"Korra?"

"Yeah, what's up."

"Have you ever really hated someone?" he asked and I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"No, what makes you ask such question?"

"Never mind." he replied a bit vaguely and that was the end of that.

I closed my eyes and sleep soon found me, a satisfied sleep that is, especially after a night like that.

...

She found her sleep really fast and now that the adrenaline died down the stupidity of what we had done dawned on me. I had loved every second of this encounter, the way she twisted her pelvis on top of me in such a manner that drove me absolutely crazy and it was joyous. The way she pushed me up against her own clit when I was going down on her was sensational and frankly, I wouldn't mind giving her more.

Now came the whiplash however. I had decided to tell the truth the next day. Now though I couldn't do that anymore, not like this. The hurt would be twice as hard. Somehow I silently scolded her for coming to my room, because it would have better for her if she hadn't done that. Now my mind rambled and rambled and I didn't know what was going to happen the next day. There were so many possible scenarios that could unfold in the coming days, weeks even and it drove me mad to even think about them.

As I felt her heartbeat pound up against my back I closed my eyes and tried to find my sleep.

All is fair in love and war... but sometimes it comes back to bite you in the ass and this war, would be no exception to that.

* * *

**AN: These might just be Rokoyu's last moments of rest... as the revolution dawns near and his reveal is doomed to cause some action.  
**

**Hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't to cheesy. I don't like smut that is basically pure porn. I try to put a bit of a realistic edge on it since Korra is not verry expierienced in this field and Rokoyu happens to be. I try to emphasize that but also show off that she's still a fast learner.**

**Keep an eye on the story for there is more on the way in the coming days.**


	31. Game Over

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**Rokoyu gets himself into a tight pinch, can he find a way out?  
**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment.  
**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION  
**

**Chapter XXXI**

**GAME OVER**

_**"It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it..." **_

_**Nicole Richie**_

* * *

That night had been something else. Never before had any woman been able to make me dance to her tune like that. Never before had I seen a woman come at the same time as me. It was like we were seeing stars together. She was something else. Making love to Korra felt so different then all those other experiences I had before. Usually it all had to go quick and hard but no, with Korra things were build up slowly and the affections were too good to be true. Frankly it had been the best night of my life. I couldn't believe what a lucky guy I was.

Though the consequences it had on my mindset meant I wasn't going to reveal myself the next day.

As morning came I was the first to wake up and I watched her sleep in my arms. I made circles on the dimple at the base of her spine and kept on doing that until she woke up. Immediately a wide smile grew on her face and it was joyous to watch her turn around and plant a kiss on my lips.

"Morning." she said with a bit of a hoarse voice and stretched her limbs a bit under my embrace.

"Good morning to you to. It's already seven in the morning. Shouldn't you have sneaked back to your room by now?"

"Nah, if Tenzin finds us I'll just blackmail him with some information Pema gave me."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, I don't think you want to." she smiled and nuzzled her face into my chest. "I want to stay in bed all day long."

"I'd love that too but I'm afraid the Air Acolytes will be here in an hour or so to clean this room and put on some fresh sheets. Something that is definitely in order after last night." I chuckled and she pinched my nipples in response, making me let out a mall whimper.

"What did you think about last night? Was it good?" she asked and I couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

"It was the best sex I've had in a long time." I truthfully answered "No girl out there can make me feel like you do."

"Well thank you city boy."

"No thanks Polar Girl."

We left the comfort of the warmth we shared under the sheets and got dressed. When Korra got out of bed she wobbled a bit funny, stating she felt stiff down there. It made me laugh but that ended soon when I got out of bed and a massive spike of pain came from my back, still a consequence of our fight on top of the arena. Though I was smart enough to pin the blame on our little sex party and she took that as a plausible explanation why my back hurt like it did.

Another relief came during breakfast in the communal mess hall as I went over the many newspapers that had come that morning. I read through the entire Daily Republic and was satisfied to learn Mala Kaza had kept her word.

"Why do you read that piece of shit anyways?" she asked as I read the contents of the last page. I got nervous because once again I needed a realistic reason why I read this particular paper. The paper that made a habit out of slandering her...

"Believe it or not but before you came to the city I was looking to invest into this paper. Had a couple of interesting meetings with the chief editor. You know her." I said as I looked up from my paper.

"Oh, and how should I know her?"

"She's '_the bitch'_ I was talking too yesterday." I replied and Korra narrowed her eyes.

"No need to give me that look. I asked her to back off a bit and alas... they only shortly mentioned you being at Saikhan's appointment."

"And she did that for you? Why would she do something like that?"

"I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do." she said as she got up on her feet. "I'm off to go and train with Tenpin, so see you around." she leaned down next to my ear and whispered. "Fucker."

She quickly walked away with a confident step and gave Pema a nod. The houswife walked up to me and cleaned up Korra's mess.

"So, did you two talk it out last night?"

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, never mind me." she nervously stated and joined a group of Air Acolytes.

What was that all about?

...

The next couple of days went by without too much problems and I decided to hold off on my confession, this all thanks to that one brilliant night. I felt it was better to seek out that informant and try to muscle myself in a deal that way. The impact of my lies would still be like the impact of a comet but at least I'd have some sort of evidence I was on their side. Though I was having no luck at all in finding out who he or she was.

I finally sold my share of the company to an investor from the Earth Kingdom and Aya was actually sad to see me go, but I left her with a healthy amount of loyal customers.

I still had some other problems hanging around. For example I still owned some assets around town and the biggest one had to be the Daily Republic. The newspaper that slandered the Avatar and the authorities on a daily basis as haters of nonbenders. I had no idea how I was going to dump my ownership of that. I had hoped to hand it over to an investor or so who had no idea where Mala Kazza got her information from but no opportunity had come. Not that the massive increase of profits was a bad thing per se. I weekly received a nice amount on my bank account which only meant more money to start a new life with should things go south. I was starting to think I was never going to get rid of it.

Team Avatar patrolled the streets on a daily basis but so far the Equalist kept calm, and for good reason since their last mission had gone bust. I could imagine the look on my uncles face when he came face to face with the newspaper the morning after the bust.

My own face had gone quite sour as well when I read the same newspaper and found that my other uncle Tarrlok had imposed a curfew on the nonbenders of this city. I wanted to rip his head off for such an ignorant move. It would only make the Equalists stronger and make the benders look like the big evil that they were being portrayed as.

Then on the one night Team Avatar decided not to go on patrol and I thought I could have some free time with my family, that had to get screwed up as well. I needed some rest after a long and tireless shift at the station. Combining work with my training and the patrolling was very tiresome but then again also very rewarding.

The police station was getting more and more crowded as more new cops came to the force on a daily basis. If anyone had any doubts that Tarrlok and Saikhan were gearing up for war, they would surely be disproven. I was lucky to be one of the first 'rookies' so I had a small desk in a communal room with a lot of other beat cops, most veterans of the force that I watched tentativly to gain as much information and tips as I could. Maybe even find that damn rat, but so far nobody budged.

I was sitting at the dinner table with Roku while playing a game of Pai Sho. I had been doing this in my spare time with him and his boldness while playing encouraged me to focus as hard as possible. I played like I would any adult and on some occasions that would grant me victory over him. Like I said... only on 'some' occasions...

Suddenly the telephone rang and my sister picked up. I watched her listen intently and noticed she had turned pale. This could only mean one thing: The Equalists called in. They had ignored us for some time, but I knew the day would come when I had to let out a sign of life. Dammit! It had to be this night of all.

She put the phone down and stared at me "The master wants to assemble the fish, meeting at six in the morning."

"So an inner circle meeting huh? That's been a while. Not to mention Saikhan has invited me to another meeting as well at ten." I sighed in relief that I didn't need to show my face right away, but I wasn't happy at all with this. The good mood of my only free night of the week was ruined.

"About what?"

"Something with the big wigs. I don't know exactly about what but he wanted me there because I'm assigned to Korra."

"Just be careful okay."

"I'm always careful Daskana."

"Harmony!" my son exclaimed and I counted the tiles and sighed to acknowledge my defeat, the sixth in a row since my last win "Okay, that's it, to bed with you sleepyhead. You should have been in bed already."

"Dad come on..."

"No-no, no amount of pouting lips will get you off the hook today."

"But I hardly see you."

"Well that's because dad is out there trying to fix that what we talked about." I said stern. He had to acknowledge my efforts in that matter.

"Okay dad." he said and pouted his lips nonetheless. I lifted him up and put him to bed. Telling him a story about Avatar Kyoshi to make him fall asleep. I slowly got up and found my sister watching me in the door.

"You know whenever I see you interacting with him I can't help but see you and dad when you were younger." she whispered and I chuckled at that comment.

"I know."

...

I entered the warehouse floor of the headquarters, stomping my boots as usual but unlike older visits, it wasn not abandoned. A small horde of grunts are going trough glove training and from the looks of it the recruitment drive was just as bad here as at the police station. People were really choosing sides and no doubt two incidents had been the cause of this.

One was the terrorist attack on the arena and the short capture of Korra while the other was the improvement of a curfew on nonbenders.

The war was coming fast and hard, you had to be a fool to not see it. In fact I had no idea when my uncle wanted to execute our invasion plan. A plan that had been in motion since the day I had that drink with him in the bar. A plan only known exclusively to him AND me. It was the only thing that we knew how we wanted to do before we even had an army to attack with.

We would rise up from underground and take the city by storm, quick, efficient and ruthless need be.

The sea of grunts parted for my arrival and a great number of boots are clacked. Some even follow me with their heads as I walk past them with authority.

"You may proceed!" I loudly ordered, making my voice echo trough the warehouse as I descended down the stairs. Finding even more grunts walking all over the place, running, carrying boxes. It was one big fuzz and I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

I arrived at the conference room and knocked on the door. Hiroshi Sato opened it for me and nodded his head at me "Welcome Captain." he squeaked with a mall voice and took a step to the side, holding out his hand to signal me to come inside. I was surprised to find I was the last one in.

Amon, Quang, Hiroshi and our newest member, Master Sergeant Sandor were already present. Quick welcomes where exchanged and I sat down around the round table at my usual spot.

Amon got up and put the palms of his hands on the table.

"Gentleman as you've noticed there is a lot of activity in our hideout. At midnight I gave out orders to Quang and Master Sergeant Sandor to bring our operation in the highest status of alertness. The time has come to finally take this city by force. The day when is not yet certain, first we need the Avatar in chains but once that is achieved. We can finally launch our attack." he opened and I felt my heart sink in my chest. I needed more bloody time to seek out this rat dammit! Or else I might be looking at plan B, run!

"Amon sir, what exactly is our plan of attack?" Sandor asked as he removed his mask and for the first time in three years revealed his face to me. You couldn't miss his distinctive blond hair and green eyes. Age wise he was looking around 20-25 I guess. It looked like I was still the youngest in the room.

"That information stays with me and the Captain until the moment comes. We don't want it to fall into dangerous hands."

"I see sir."

"As I was saying we need the Avatar captured first and not like last time." she sneered in Hiroshi's direction and the lump of a man slowly slid back in his chair.

I hadn't seen him after our little clash but it seemed to me he was a bit sad. Then again I had threatened his daughters freedom. Something I had only done to make him bend his knee. I'd never try to get the goodhearted Asami in trouble. Especially after how I treated her back at the mansion. The girl had been through enough, but more was surely on the way.

"Information acquired by the lieutenant reveals that councilman Tarrlok intends to ignite more hatred against benders tonight by shutting down the power to the Dragon Flats Borough. We though intend to exploit this opportunity."

"Of course..." I chuckled loudly, drawing the attention toward myself. "I knew there had to be some sort of catch." I added and Sandor tilted his head "Anything wrong?" I snapped at him.

"No-no, just wondering why you aren't removing your mask sir? Quang and I have removed ours. We are amongst entrusted members are we not."

"Do you see Amon removing his mask?"

"No sir."

"Then don't ask stupid questions. I've decided not to remove it anymore."

"Yes sir."

"Are you ladies done chitchatting?" Amon questioned and straightened out his back "As I said we are going to exploit this opportunity. We have troublemakers in place that will make the people rise up against this injustice and once they do, the police will come down to contain the situation. I expect the Avatar and her little team to make an appearance as well. That is our main objective here, to draw them into the conflict."

I saw where this was going and I didn't like it one bit. He looked at me and the way he was looking at me was all I needed to know.

"You're mission has served its purpose. Do what you were meant to do and bring her to me."

"Yes Amon."

"What is your mission exactly sir?" Sandor asked without to many qualms and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have infiltrated the Avatar's midst."

"Wow! I knew your mission was important sir but nothing like this." he said a bit too excited for my taste. Frankly I found his tone a bit suspicious.

"You have no idea." I chuckled

"Gentleman be on standby. The moment is close, I can feel it. Meeting adjourned." Amon said and we all got up and moved to leave. I really wanted to get out of there as fast as possible but I lingered about so I could talk to my mentor one final time. Once they were out of the door we came face to face and I didn't even bother to remove my mask, he didn't either.

"Uncle, do you really want me to do that. Capture her I mean. It will break her to know who I really am."

"Yes." was the short answer.

"That's it? Some deeper advice would be nice here."

"What Avatar Korra feels is none of my concern. That we succeed is all that matters. Remember your true allegiance Rokoyu. I am of your blood and you are of mine. We will stand united once we rise from these underground hideouts we have come to call our home."

"Yes uncle." I acknowledged and turned to leave.

"Have you found out anything about the cowards that attacked your convoy?" he suddenly asked and my nerves played up.

"Sadly the police is running in circles about that as well. They have the same information as us, which is basically nothing since our own men won't talk to them."

"I see, that's too bad. We'll have to launch a proper investigation once the city is in our hands. I WILL punish the people responsible for that. Nobody pulls tricks like that on me."

"As you wish. I'd too would like to know to who managed to outsmart me." I lied.

"I know that what I have asked of you will hurt you Rokoyu but it has to be done. Once you have her, bring her to the prison facility." he ordered as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I marched out of the headquarters with quite a pace to my step. Sneaking out into the all too familiar alleys of my home neighbourhood. Accidently I passed through the alley where I had nearly mugged my own uncle once.

"Fuck you. There is no way in hell I'm going to snatch her for you uncle."

...

After a quick stop to my apartment and a change of persona's I arrived well in time for my next meeting of the day. The last one had chased a panic trough me but I had quickly regained my focus because I hoped that second meeting still held an answer to my problems.

I arrived at the second floor where I had my desk along with so many others. I walked up to the front desk where the watch commander was waiting for everyone to sign in for their shifts.

"Morning Sarge." I smiled at him as he shoved a clip board with the duty roster my way.

"Good morning Rookie, ready for you big meeting?"

"I don't know. What's it about?" I responded as I went through the pages to find my name.

He leaned forward and started whispering "Well... I know that you know about the informant we have hidden amongst the Equalists."

"Okay, you have my attention."

"He's scared shitless right?"

"Yeah, that's what Saikhan said." I said with a whisper as I placed my signature next to my name, shoving the clip board back his way.

"Well to make him open up a bit more after three years of deep cover he want to bring him back to the force. Apparently he's here today."

"You're shitting me right serge? He is here today? This is a bully the rookie joke, has to be." I stated but the sergeant shook his head.

"Nope, he's here and it's all real."

I wanted to jump up and pump fist in the air in excitement.

_"Well I be dammed. And here I was thinking option B might be a viable option instead of snatching Korra, then the informant presents himself to me on a silver platter."_

I thanked the Sergeant for informing me and found my desk. I sat down and didn't know what I was going to do for the next two hours or so before the meeting, because I was genuinely that excited. I stared a bit pointless in front of me, trying to come up with the story I was going to tell him to convince him of my intentions.

One of my other sergeants walks past me and I can see him staring at me with narrowing eyes.

"Fire! Don't you have anything to do?" he snapped and I was pulled out of my dreaming state.

"I'm sorry sir, lost in my own imagination." I stuttered uncomfortably.

"Is that so huh? Wait here." he ordered and walked over to his desk, removing a pile of paperwork from it and bringing it over to me. I don't need a drawing to know what his intentions are. He dumps it on front of me with a loud bang and a smug look on his face.

"Put your imagination to work on my overdue paperwork rookie." he said and left with a loud laugh. More embarrassment followed as some of my fellow officers start laughing at the sight as well. I kept my composure though and got to work.

Great, I quite one job because I hate the bureaucracy involved and find a new one with even more of said bureaucracy. Helping people though is my newfound desire and if that is what makes me feel good then I should swallow my hatred for paperwork.

Two hours later I was finally finished and dumped the pile of paper back on his desk. I panicked as I looked up at the large clock in the office space and noticed I was close to missing the start of the all important meeting.

"SHIT!"

After quick run to the elevators and a dash for the conference room where the meeting was taking place I find myself in a room with about six other cops, mostly high ranking bar me. The room was small and featured a rectangle metal table in front of a metal lectern. The room had two large windows with blinds at one side that would allow us to look at all the hard working cops in the station but for this meeting they were closed. My guess to protect the informants identity. What good luck that Saikhan asked me to be here, or else I would still have been in the dark.

I found a seat at the front of the table near the lectern and settled down, some of these men looked were probably wondering why a little shit like me is joining them in such an secretive meeting. I didn't even get a chance to apologize for being late as the door swung open again and Chief Saikhan entered with a firm pace to his step.

"Attention!" one of the cops shouted and we all stood up. Saikhan walked up to the lectern and leaned over it a bit.

"Gentlemen please be seated." he ordered and we all sat back down, everyone's attention was firmly on the new chief.

"First things first. Most of you are probably wondering why officer Rokoyu Fire is in the room. It's simple, Fire is assigned to the avatar and the information that will be disclosed her today is for her ears as well." he explained and shuffled trough some papers. He looked up and stared down at me with an angry scowl.

"Now Fire, while I appreciate the avatar's effort, councilman Tarrlok has been up my ass about her patrolling the streets at night. Could you at least try to keep a leash on her?"

I cleared my throat "I'll try Chief but I can't make an promises. She's quite... stubborn you see."

"Well I hate to think what would happen if the councilman and the Avatar clash again. The newspapers will tear us to shreds if they find out about the disunity between those two and I'll be damned to grant the Equalists another victory in the press! You WILL keep an eye on her and if she keeps making trouble I'll have to pull you away and cast her out. Is that understood?"

"Yes Chief."

"Good, now onto the important part." he said and shuffled trough his papers again "As most of you know it turns out we have an cop inside of the Equalist movement. Unfortunately that is where the good news ends. The poor bastard has been in deep cover for over three years and he's terrified that anything might happen to him if he comes out and give us the information we so desperately need. That's why we want him to feel at home again in this department. When not on duty at the Equalists he will be here at the station to familiarize himself with the environment that he belongs in and I need all of you to welcome him back as the hero that he is. Of course it must stay a secret that he is the one who is feeding us information. He's had to sacrifice a lot to be where he is now."

He walked towards a door at the right of his lectern and opened it, he waved his hands and signalled the person that was probably standing in the room next to ours to come in. The person entered the room and my heart came to a complete stop. I had to bring up my hand to support my chin or else my mouth would have dropped onto the table. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had been deceived and not lightly!

"Gentleman I want to introduce you to Officer Sandor." Saikhan explained and everyone got up and clapped their hands. I was a step slower as I was still in shock. The man I had known for over three years, the man now entrusted with the unit I created and groomed, the man now part of our inner circle turned out the be a cop! I had never expected it to be him. He hated benders, heck he was a nonbender himself. It all made sense but clearly, it didn't. After my uncle had taught me the noble art of chi blocking Sandor was one of the first men I trained and he was good, he could rival me on his best day. In some ways he had been a close friend in a weird twisted way since we had never seen each other's faces. Now of course I know why.

The appraisal died down a bit and the room returned to a quieter state as everyone sat back down. Sandor approached the lectern a bit hesitantly and put his arms on them.

"Thank you chief Saikhan and all of you for being here today. I'm proud to be back in uniform." he chuckled with a half smile as he pointed to the badge on his chest. "I'm sorry that I'm hesitant to give you the information you want but you cannot imagine how frightened I am. Amon and Rixen are two nasty dudes and their lap dogs are no better."

"But we will protect you son. We need to know where the headquarters of the Equalist movement is." one of the captains to my lift interrupted. Sandor immediately shook his head.

"It won't do you any good, once you breach the facility an evacuation plan will be set in motion and they will all disperse like rats via the underground. You might be lucky and catch a few grunts and you know just as well as I, that they won't talk because they are loyal beyond belief. That's the first rule they teach you, no matter what, no matter how bleak the situation is, you stay quiet."

"So what is your position within the order?" a man across from me asked.

"I'm the commanding officer of the special operation's squadron. An elite unit made up of the finest warriors. Initially we were meant to do sneaky undertakings but now we usually protect Amon or assist the Lieutenant whenever he needs to get something done."

"Why did it take your three years to acquire this position?"

"Two months ago my commander, then still Master Sergeant Rixen received a mission from Amon. I still don't know what his mission was but command fell to his second, Vixen."

_"Wow, he knows very well what my mission was. He learned of it this very morning. He must really be scared if he won't even give them that. He has the keys in his hands but won't turn the lock, afraid of a bobby trap on the other side."_

"A woman?"

"Yes, only she disappeared a couple of weeks ago. Rumour is that she was sent to the Earth Kingdom by Amon to ignite a revolution there once the one here is complete. Command then fell onto me as by that point Rixen became Amon's right hand and the terrorist we know he is."

"And then you inherited the throne to this unit?" I suddenly asked. If I didn't want to fall out of tone I needed to participate in this.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, but I'm not a sir." I said holding out my collar tab and he nodded his head.

"What can you tell us about Rixen?" Saikhan asked and I noticed that question shook Sandor a bit up.

"Well before he became the infamous man he is now he was a regular soldier like me. I can give you a description but I doubt it will do you much good: He's about my height, scrawny built but he's strong despite not being physically impressive. He's intelligent and has been mentored by Amon in many subjects such as economy, literature, strategy. You might call him his apprentice."

"Mhhm, so we are looking for an academic. Maybe he went to college?"

"I don't think he did sir, somehow I can't shed the idea this guy isn't even twenty years old."

"Ridiculous..." on the captains spat with spite. "Amon is not going to place his trust in a young guy like that, he knows better then that. Profilers have placed him around twenty-five years old, if not older."

"With all due respect sir, you don't know this guy like I do."

The meeting dragged on like this for at least an hour. He would tell them all the little details that could lead to the arrest of the heads of the movement. It was dragging on and I wished they end it so I could talk to this guy on my own.

"So what is Rixen's involvement at the current moment?" Saikhan asked.

"I believe he is still out there on his mission. Maybe it's an undercover operation? I don't know sir, that information hasn't been passed down to me yet and the Lieutenant and Hiroshi Sato haven't mentioned it either."

"So he's not as active as Amon wants us to believe." I shot and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes Rokoyu, he's there when it matters but he's not in charge on a daily basis. That's mostly the lieutenant's job."

"Interesting..." Saikhan mumbled as he placed his hand under his chin. "Well... I think we've pried as much from you as we can Officer Sandor. We'll resume this meeting on another date. just hope you come to your senses and give us the information we really want."

"Thank you sir but there is one last thing I'd like to say: Amon has put the entire order on standby and is ready to attack at any moment. What the exact plan of attack will be is only know to him and Rixen. At least that's what he said during this morning's meeting. We should do the same."

"We are ready to repel them Sandor, don't you worry. As you might have seen we are ready for war too." Saikhan said as he opened one of the blinds and revealed the buzzing station. "Meeting dismissed." he added as he release the blinds and everyone got up and put their notes away. I played it a bit slowly and waited for most of them to leave before starting gathering my own notes.

"Go to the office I've given you Sandor and see if you can't recognize anyone from the mug shots." Saikhan ordered and Sandor nodded his head.

"Yes sir, I'll do my best sir."

_"Spirits, he's a nervous lemur. When around the Equalists he's always calm and collected but that's not the case here." _I thought to myself as I walked over to the door and walked out.

I waited outside and pretended I was waiting at a restroom when he came out and took to a metal staircase nearby. I waited until he was out of sight and followed him all the way to his office from a distance. He had been granted one on the fourth floor, far away from all the commotion downstairs. He entered and sat down at a desk before opening a large book with mug shots. I quickly dashed to his office and entered, locking in the door behind me.

"Rokoyu? What are you doing here?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have some questions for you." I simply said and closed the blinds, if things went sour I was going to have to take him out. This moment was going to be crucial for my future.

"Okay... what do you want to know?" he questioned as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"What would you do if I could give your Rixen?"

"I don't know, depends what his intentions are. Why? Do you have any information that could lead to his arrest?"

"Perhaps..."

"Well spit it out already."

"Read this first." I said as I threw my personal files onto his desk, one from the task force, one from the police itself. He opened it and started reading. Of course I knew once he laid his eyes onto that, he would figure it out. The psychological report alone was enough to make the link if you knew 'captain Rixen' well enough.

His eyes dart over the information and when he put both files next to one another the click was made.

"You..."

"Yes Master Sergeant Sandor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I joked but the mood quickly changed. He jumped up and reached for his belt but of course there were no bola's or gloves on it this time. In a combination of fear and utter rage her jumped over the desk over to me and wanted to throw a punch. I simply leaned back and his fist connected with a file cabinet, earning a loud whelp from him.

"To slow." I said as I quickly grabbed his arm, bended it behind his back in an unnatural position and threw him face first onto the desk with a loud bang. I leaned forward until I was close to his right ear.

"Calm down Sandor, when you allow your emotions to get the better of you like this you are not a very worthy opponent." I whispered. It was cheesy to use that 'Amon' line but it was so true at that moment. "I came here with the best of intentions so calm the fuck down."

"Fuck you!" he yelped "I NEED HEL-" He wanted to shout but I already shoved a cloth into his mouth. I pulled him up and jerked him to his chair and cuffed his hands behind his back. I sat down on his desk and pushed the office chair on wheels a bit away so he couldn't throw himself at me. He could still kick me with his feet but I wanted to built up a bit of a moment of trust between the two of us.

"Just so we are clear Sandor. I am not your enemy, in fact I am your greatest ally right now. Promise me you will not scream for help. I might even remove those cuffs." I suggest and while he still fought the restrained he nodded his head so I kept one end of my promise and removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Speak." he ordered but he was obviously scared of me.

"I want to make a deal with you. Full immunity for me and my family and in return I will help you take Amon down." I disclosed and he eyed me with narrowed eyes. "Don't give me that look. During my undercover work the situation has changed dramatically and my allegiance has shifted as well.

"Why?" he asked and I chuckled. I grabbed my wallet and held a picture featuring me and Roku in front of his eyes. "Amon has threatened to hurt him if I don't stay in line. I want a safe way out for my entire family so that includes my sister and her fiancé."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know this is a trap to separate me and kill me the first chance you have, after all here you are, the mighty captain Rixen, wearing a police uniform and obviously spying on the Avatar. I can break you if I get loose from this chair."

"Very deductive Sandor but there are no guarantees here. I can only tell you that I'm not the madman you think I am. By sending me on this mission Amon unknowingly brought me closer to the man I once was, in fact I've become stronger."

"I don't follow..."

I made a flame in the palm of my hand and doused it as fast as it came.

"You-You're a bender!" he exclaimed with wide eyes and I nodded my head.

"My son is too and it is exactly for that reason I need to protect him and my family." I explained as I walked to the back of his chair and removed his cuffs. "Together you and I are strong enough to bring Amon down from the inside out. We can stop this revolution before it reaches boiling point." I added and held out my hand towards him "Deal? You don't have to trust me, just work with me. We've done so on other occasions, this is exactly the same."

He eyed my hand tentatively and got up. He kept staring at it and moved his hand towards mine but stopped short of shaking it "Promise me on your son you won't stab me in the back." he said and I nodded my head.

"I promise on the head of my little boy that I won't stab you in the back." I said and held up two fingers.

"Then we have a deal. I'll talk to Saikhan and contact you as soon as we can get started." he said as his hand connected with mine and he shook it firmly. "Just remember the promise you made me. I will bury you if you try and fuck me over."

"Good." I said as I jerked it loose and walked to the door "You can find me on floor two if you need me." I added and leaned out of the door "You know... you were right Sandor. I'm not twenty years old yet. Not for another month or two at least."

He fell back into his chair and chuckled "Well I'll be damned and that old-timer said it was ridiculous."

"I guess so. Thank you for this opportunity Sandor. I know we probably ruined three years of our life but you have to believe me when I say I'm not a crazy terrorist. That's a persona Amon created for me. That's not who I really am."

"Yeah-yeah, get out of here before they report you missing." he joked and I closed the door behind me. I walked to a nearby wall and leaned against it with my back, cocking my head back and sighing in relief.

_"That went smooth. Sorry uncle, Looks like I'm not snatching anybody tonight. You are going down, the end is near for you."_

...

After my shift ended late that day I wanted to go home first to tell Daskana how things had gone with Sandor and that we had a viable way out. I intended to join the other members of Team Avatar and go on patrol with them, I was also going to tell them to expect big news from the police in the comming days.

Just as I'm gathering my stuff and preparing to leave the watch commander approaches my desk. The look on his face said enough. He wanted something from me.

"I'm sorry Fire but you can't go home just yet. They need a couple of extra men on the Riot squad and since you're a Rookie, the veterans put you down for it." he explained with a small touch of compassion but you could sense he really couldn't care less deep down.

"Come on Sarge! I want to go home and spent some time with my kid. Not to mention Avatar korra is going to want to go on patrol again today."

"Well it is what it is. Report to the garage at the back and have them issue you your riot gear."

"What's this about anyway?" I asked and he curled his brows.

"How the hell should I know? Orders came down from councilman Tarrlok and that's that. Get to it rookie!" he announced annoyed and I nodded my head.

"Yes sir." I grumbled between clenched teeth. Suddenly I remembered what this was about.

_"Tarrlok... no power in the dragon flats... rioting... oh dear this is going to turn out nasty."_ I thought to myself as I hurried to the garage at the back of the station. I found a group of beat cops already present and from the looks of things at least half of them were rookies. I guessed the veterans took full advantage of having so many rookies in the force. I reported to a sergeant and he gave my my gear.

He gave me several armour pads for my knees, elbows and wrists along with a rectangular metal shield a vest and a helmet with balaclava. The balaclava was black and only showed your eyes and unlike a robbers mask did not have a separation over the nose.

"Get ready, we move out as soon as we get the call." he ordered and I raised a brow at that.

"Aren't we going now?" I asked confused;

"Are you deaf Fire? The call hasn't come in yet!" he shouted and walked off to give another cop his gear.

_"Jeez, grumpy fuck." _I thought to myself as I got ready and lined up along with the others. _"So, let me get this straight. Tarrlok is putting the police on standby before he even shuts the power down? Abuse of power anyone? Why isn't anyone saying something about this?"_

We boarded the trucks and waited a long time before the call came in. I must have sat in the back of that truck for at least three hours, chitchatting away with the others as if I did this on a daily basis. I hoped Team Avatar wasn't going to be too pissed because I was a no show but orders where orders at the end of the day.

"All available units, please respond to the fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution." the radio communicator announced and the driver of the truck started up the engine. Three trucks drove out of the garage into the night traffic. It must have been around nine in the evening by the look of things.

The drive was bumpy and wobbly but after twenty minutes we arrived on the scene and left the trucks. A massive crowd had gathered in front of a metalbender blockade and you couldn't miss there was no electricity for blocks, nothing, not even the street lights were on.

The sergeant lined us up at the side in three columns and I found myself in the first column. To my right there were several trucks pointed towards the crowd with their headlights flashing brightly. The crowd was cursing and shouting at the metalbenders and a thought entered my mind.

_"This isn't right, some of these people I know from the old days. They are good folk and don't deserve this treatment. I can't even imagine having to go toe to toe with them and arresting them for a crime they didn't commit. Have I switched from one crazy power hungry bloodbender to another?"_

Suddenly a car came sliding around the corner trough the snow and stopped in front of the line. It was Team Avatar and the quickly jumped out of the car to inspect the scene. They must have heard that call too and just like Noatak had predicted they came to check it out.

"Why is the power out?" Korra questioned seemingly to herself and I whistled at her. She quickly turned her head and stomped over to me with the rest of Team Avatar in tow.

"What is going on here cop?" she asked and I chuckled at her inability to recognize me. I brought up my hand which had been resting on the shield and pulled the plastic flap in front of my face open before pulling down the balaclava a bit to reveal my mouth.

"Hey Korra. I don't know why the power is out but it's got something to do with Tarrlok." I half-lied.

"Rokoyu... what... so this is where you've been? You guys are not actually thinking these people are Equalists?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I'm only small fry Korra. I only know we are here as backup should the crowd attack the metalbenders."

"Come on, these people only want their power back! The call said they were armed and dangerous but these are only common people!" Asami exclaimed.

I wanted to form an answer but was cut off by Chief Saikhan who had climbed on top of a large truck along with a microphone.

"All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately!" he ordered but of course the crowd didn't budge, after all the Equalists had sent troublemakers to rouse up the crowd and keep them in place.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" a male protester cried out and your could hear the crowd agree with him.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested!" Saikhan ordered again.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" a female protester who was holding a child cried out. Her other child tugged at her shirt.

"Mummy, look! It's the Avatar!" the child exclaimed and quickly a lot of people gang up on the blockade, including the mother.

"Please, help us! You're our Avatar, too!" she pleaded as Korra and her team were still in front of my line. She looked up with an angry scowl at Saikhan and took a step forward "Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this!" she shouted and the faces in the crowd cheered up.

Korra turned back to me "Take me to Tarrlok now!" she demanded and I nodded my head.

"This way Korra." I responded and put the straps of my shield around my arm and stepped out of the line. We walked past the trucks over to the tent where Tarrlok was directing this charade.

"You know how badass you look with that riot gear on?" Bolin asked as he pulled up next to me.

"Bo, focus, these people need our help." Mako said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh right." Bolin scratched his neck.

We arrived in Tarrlok's presence and he turned to face the visitors.

"Councilman Tarrlok, Avatar Korra wishes to..." I wanted to continue but was pushed out of the way by Korra.

"Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." she demanded.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok retaliated sternly.

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals." she tried to reason but we all knew this was pointless.

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it." he said as he waved his hand at the crowd.

"They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami cut in as she pushed me out of the way as well.

"They are right councilman." I interluded but that only fed his rage.

"They are the enemy! Officer Fire return to your post at once!" he ordered and I nodded my head.

"As you wish councilman."

"Rokoyu no! You need to help us put a stop to this!" Mako exclaimed.

"Orders are orders Mako. I can't risk this job now that I have it." I grumbled as I turned on my heel and prepared to leave.

What I meant to say but couldn't was: _'Now that I have a deal in place with the informant I can't risk getting kicked off the force.'_

"COWARD!" Korra shouted and I stopped in my track, slowly turning around. Something snapped inside of me, an uncontrollable desire to fight that ridiculous accusation.

"What did you just say to me?" I snapped angrily as I approached her fast and pushed Bolin out of my way. We were face to face and I couldn't believe that we were going to have such a public argument. Not after the last couple of weeks where we had grown so close to one another. "I dare you to repeat that!"

"Coward, go back to your line. Do your job. You said you wanted to help me but in the end you are doing nothing. You're just as bad as him." she said pointed her finger backwards at the councilman standing behind her. I busted in a fit of anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!" I shouted so fiercely my spit landed on her face, not that that really bothered her. "You should really learn to stop thinking so highly of yourself Korra! You aint perfect either!" I spat out and ran away and, finding my way to the line and settled back in the row. You should have seen her face when I said that, I had really hurt her by saying that, but my anger outweighed any logical thinking.

Sure I wanted to help them but I wasn't going to risk my ticket out of the revolution for this situation. Korra had simply gone to far. Call it electing to prefer the necessary thing over the right thing. There were bigger things at stake here then a bit of electricity.

Tarrlok pushed the krew out of his way and approached Saikhan. "Round up all these Equalists!" he ordered and Saikhan quickly redirected the order to the metalbenders.

Metalbending officers begin to earthbend, removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coil the barriers around them. The metalbenders slam their legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the nonbenders, lifting them off the ground. Fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away. The police force prepares to put people into the police trucks, while Team Avatar looks on aghast.

Korra ran forward and bended the mounds of earth down so the nonbenders could escape. The riot police just stood there, waiting or orders that never seemed to come because the situation was getting out of control as the crowd screamed out their anger. I could see Tarrlok eye Team Avatar and his rage is quickly unleashed

He bended a waterwhip around Asami's arm who looked confused at the water around her wrist. "Hey! Let me go!" she angrily spat as she struggled to break free.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok shouted

"What?" Mako exclaimed shocked "You can't do that!" he pointed his finger at Tarrlok accusingly as Asami was grabbed by the task force and her hands were bound behind her back.

" Actually, I can. She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." Tarrlok announced with a smug look on his face.

At his point I wanted to pop and go to their aid but I couldn't. I was a dick of friend but I needed to keep cool and watch this unfold, no matter what happened.

"Let her go!" Mako exclaimed but that was a mistake.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Tarrlok ordered to nearby metalbenders who coiled their cables around the brothers and pulled them in.

I had lost my eye on Korra who suddenly bended two massive rocks on either side of her body "Tarrlok!" she yelled threateningly, making sure he knew those slabs were for him if he didn't behave. Tarrlok looked around him frantically but he had send his officers away to arrest the others and was basically left alone.

"Columns one and two move out! Assist the councilman!" Our sergeant yelled and we marched forward between the trucks until we were on either side of Tarrlok. I happened to be right next to Tarrlok and shook my head at Korra, almost pleading her not to do it but she had no eye for me. Her focus was fully on the councilman.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple." Tarrlok snarled.

_"Oh yeeeeaaah, threaten her some more you idiot!"_

I really had no intention of being crushed by a giant slab of dirt so I acted. I stepped out of the line and stepped in front of Tarrlok, getting into a protective stand with my shield raised up over the two of us. The sergeant yelled at me to get back into position but I ignored his orders.

"Get... out...of...the...way." she said and I shook my head.

"No can do Korra. It's not worth it. Drop the rocks, now!"

"Stop taking his side!"

"I'm not taking sides, I'm doing my job." I emphasized.

She didn't budge, which only pissed me off more.

"You want to crush me?!" I snapped angrily. "Then go ahead."

"No." she answered and her angry scowl only deepened.

"Then drop the damn rock you silly."

Korra reluctantly dropped the rocks back down but now without hesitating.

"We'll be all right!" Bolin yelled from somewhere behind me and the cordon of riot police.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out!" she yelled after him. "Unlike someone we thought was our friend." she sneered at me with a sideways glance that meant she wanted to kill me.

"So, what happens next?" I asked and she crossed her arm over her chest.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?!"

"It's not working out. I don't want to be with someone who sees his friends get arrested wrongly and just watches as it happens and then has the balls to pretend I'm the one who is in the wrong here."

"But..."

"No buts this time Rokoyu. It's over, I don't want to see you again." she said and walked away with tears in her eyes. I myself had a hard time keeping them back but I was brought back to attention when Tarrlok put a hand on my shoulder.

"So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run." he said with such a sadistic tone that I had to keep myself from smashing that stupid grin off of his face with my baton. "Anyways... thank you for stepping in front of me like that. For a second I thought she was going to do it."

I turned around and scowled angrily at him. "I didn't do it for you." I snarled as I nudged him in the shoulder hard with the riot shield while making my way back to my place in the first rank.

"Then who did you do it for?" He questioned intrigued as he patted his shoulder.

"I did it for my mother." I said as I found my unit again and he just shrugged his shoulder, if only he could understand that one.

Once the last problems were resolved everyone boarded their trucks. I watched from the small window of the truck how Korra kept on staring at all the police vehicles until we were gone, leaving her alone on the now abandoned square.

I looked up at all the cops in the back of the truck and they were all staring at me. "If anyone of you bastards makes one comment, joke or sass about what just happened, I will shove this shield up your asses, is that understood?" I sneered with clenched teeth and the all nodded their heads a bit uncomfortable.

I couldn't believe it. She had done it and neither of us had probably seen it coming. If you had told me ten minutes before she broke up with me that this would have been the end result, I would have laughed my ass off.

Our second and highly probable last breakup. A knife the size of the great divide itself had been pierced into my heart, making me wonder why holding the tears back was so easy. Maybe I had seen this coming, only expecting it during a different encounter and that's why it was easier to handle.

...

We arrived back at the station and I handed all the gear back to the Sergeant. Saikhan approached me the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

"I thought I told you to keep a leash on her? What a mess."

"How can I keep her under control when I'm called up to serve in the riot squad? This isn't my fault! I did my best!" I snapped angrily.

"Hey kid keep a lid on it. I'm still the chief here!" he ordered and I held my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry chief."

"By the way on the route over here I received a call from Sandor. He says he wants to talk about something and has asked for you to be there."

_"Oh great and here I was thinking I was going to check up on Mako, Bolin and Asami._

I followed him to his office and we found Sandor sitting in one of the chairs and I kept standing next to the door because Sandor looks more nervous then he should. Something was off here and before I can well and truly realize it two metalbenders enter the office and grab me, pushing my hands behind my back and cuff me.

Saikhan lurched up from his seat "Sandor what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry for the confusion chief but I present to you the one and only Captain Rixen." he said as he waved his hand at me. The metalbenders removed my police belt and tightened their grab on both of my arms. There was nothing I could do to find them.

"What? Him? Have you lost your mind he's a bender. There is no way in hell this guy is Rixen."

"He confessed it to me this afternoon sir. He thought we could make a deal to grant him immunity but that won't go."

Saikhan looked my way "Is this true?"

I was fuming with anger. The SOB had stabbed me in the back and not lightly. I was going to rip him apart for this betrayal but right now all that mattered was that I spun this tale around..

"No." I huffed silently

"Speak up you bastard." Sandor ordered as he pinched my jaw and forced me to look up at Saikhan.

"No! I did no such thing. This asshole has been in deep cover for three years. He's seeing things that aren't there. He's paranoid chief!" I cried out my innocence.

"That is a lie and you know it Rokoyu! You know damn well what you are, now 'fess up and face the facts. You are done for!" Sandor nearly punched me in he face but held his fist back just in time.

"Fuck you!" I spat out, making my spit land on his face.

"Enough!" Saikhan yelled loudly. "Since we cannot verify if anything either of you are claiming is true I must take a tough decision." he sighed. "Rokoyu Fire you are stripped of your rank and by the power invested on me by Republic City you are hereby under arrest on suspicion for the following crimes: assault and battery, illegal chi blocking, crimes against the state, plotting to overthrow the state, acts of terrorism against the state and the removal of bending of innocent people."

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to." Sandor completed with a smug look on his face.

"Get him out of my office until we clear this mess." Saikhan ordered and they dragged me out of the office trough the still police station, earning confused stares and shaking of the heads form others. Sandor followed the metalbenders down to the prison cells, Beifong's dungeon as we had called it for so many years. I cursed and yelled at him for being a crazy idiot and a fool at that too. Before being throw into a cell Sandor removed the badge from my chest.

"You don't deserve this. You've made my life a living hell and I will get you back for it. I was afraid of you but revealing yourself was a big mistake. I gained confidence from that and acted on it. With you in here we can get Amon and end this once and for all." he sneered and the metalbenders pushed me into the cell after removing my cuffs.

"You're an idiot Sandor, you should not have made an enemy out of me!" I yelled as the door was slammed shut hard.

Was this it? The end of the line? Was this how the mighty Captain Rixen was going to be arrested? By his own undoing.

I couldn't allow this to happen. If Amon found out I tried to make a deal, he would do something to my family. That couldn't happen. I needed to get out of that place and as fast as possible, but this was the police station, one does not simply walk out of Beifong's dungeon.

There was no way in hell I was just going to lay down and take this. Since Korra broke off our relationship and Sandor cut off my last resort it was clear to me we were going to have to run away. I had tried my best but obviously Sandor couldn't be convinced of my good intentions, fear over mind it would seem and who could blame him. He was obviously more sceptical of me then I initially thought. It was a brilliant move on his part and a failure on mine. He must have been the one who assigned me to the Riot Squad so he could prepare this little charade upon return.

It was now only a matter of time before all the pieces came together and everything came crashing down on top of me and my family and I wasn't going to allow my sisters and my son to become collateral damage.

I sat down on the cot inside the cell and tried coming up with a plan. I needed one fast because I didn't think it would be long before they wanted to interrogate me. Of course I was trained to keep my tongue but what if they threatened my family as well? I mean it wasn't unheard of for cops to overstep their boundaries and this police force under Saikhan and Tarrlok did as they pleased. It wasn't out of this world that they would pull one like that.

I went through several scenarios trough my head but each one of them was nearly impossible. Most would either leave me dead or seriously injured. That's when another thought came to mind. I had a friend in a very high place, a friend of my blood. And while this friend didn't know he was my friend, I was sure we were going to be best buddies.

I walked to the door and looked through the bars, finding one metal bender next to my cell. I quickly noticed I wasn't in one of the regular cell blocks but in isolation. There were they kept the big boys, the meanest and baddest prisoners. I guess I should take that as a compliment.

"I want my phone call." I said to the metal bender who turned around with a surprised look on his face. "It's my right you dummy."

"All right but one wrong move and I'm taking you down scumbag."

"You can always try." I arrogantly joked back. He opened the door and grabbed my arms and handcuffed them at the front. He then guided me to a telephone nearby. I picked it up and waited for the central to respond.

"This is central, where would you like your call to be connected too?"

"Central I'd like to be connected to councilman Tarrlok please."

"Just a moment sir."

There was a beeping sound and after a short waiting period I got an answer.

"This is councilman Tarrlok, who am I speaking too."

"It's officer Fire. I'd like to talk to you in private if that is possible councilman."

"What is this about Fire?"

"Confidential information that only your eyes need to see."

"Interesting... you have peeked my interest Fire. Where do you wish to meet."

"Well... that's where it gets slightly tricky. Jail cell 012."

"You're in jail? What gives..." he said with an annoyed voice.

"Just get down here. I'll explain everything."

"This better be good or else..."

...

It must have taken him at least forty minutes to show up but he eventually found his way to my cell and ordered the metalbender to take a hike as he slid open the small gapp that allowed him to peep inside of the cell.

"Ah, officer Fire. You know when I heard you were a in fact a bender I was surprised. When it was announced you were going to retire from the entrepreneur world and pursue a life in servitude to the people of this city I was even more surprised. When you called and told me you were in jail I was blown away even more." he said with a smug look on his face.

"I'll be frank with you. I've been arrested because Saikhan's informant believes that I am a high ranking Equalist."

"It's not so farfetched Fire. I've read your file a couple of times and you could easily pass for an Equalists."

"Well it doesn't matter if that is true or not because when this conversation is over you are going to let me go. I know you have to power to overturn Saikhan."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know things about you."

He slightly tilted his head at this revelation but kept his composure and finally entered the cell and stood before me.

"So, what is that you know about me?" he asked intrigued but still as arrogant as always, thinking he was untouchable. I was going to show that for once, that would not be the case.

"Tarrlok of the Northern Water Tribe. Son to Yakone the bloodbender and Daskana the water priestess, brother to Noatak and Mika. Trained in the rare art of bloodbending without a full moon. Here in Republic City to finally avenge his father losing his bending." I smugly stated and I knew I had scored big time.

His eyes widened and I had only used words to smack that grin off of his face. He took a couple of steps backwards but I got up and followed him.

"How-how... this is...I don't..." he paced the room but this time no fancy words came. He suddenly pushed me to the ground and got into a position and his intentions became clear. It was too late for me to respond. In this desolate prison there was nothing I could do to fight back against him. I felt my body tense up and a foreign sensation took hold of me. I grunted as took control of my body with his bloodbending.

"I don't know how you found out about all of that but I will make sure this is the end of the line for you."

"No you won't!" I yelled but he tightened his grip on me and bended my limbs into an even more uncomfortable positions. He pushed me further down and my world began turning upside down. He was pushing the liquid in my body to snapping point. Ready to kill me with one snap. That was the power of bloodbending. I only had one more card up my sleeve that I could play to save my life and secure my success.

"I'M MIKA'S SON!" I yelled with all the might I could muster under his hold and it worked. All tension was released and I fell onto the ground with aloud thumb.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm... Mika's son. She moved to Republic City after she was banished!"

"Pro-prove it." He stuttered and I leaned up on two knees and frantically searched my pockets. Finding my wallet from which I quickly retrieved the family picture we had taken in our back yard. I held it towards him and he snatched it from my fingers. His eyes go over the people in the picture and I could see the shock in his eyes.

"I can't believe it. She was right under my nose. My Mika... so that would make you my..."

"Nephew. That is the reason you will go to Saikhan and tell him he is making the biggest mistake of his career. If you don't do this for me I will tell them who you are and what my relationship is to you. If it were to be discovered that the great councilman Tarrlok has an nephew leading the Equalists they will crucify you and your chance for revenge will slip from your fingers."

"I need one thing from you. Are you Rixen or not? Because if you are I cannot let you go. You must realize this."

"Yes, I am what they claim me to be, but you will still let me go. It's not my crusade anymore, it's amon's. I have lost my faith in his retched ideals a long time ago. I have an escape plan in motion for me and my family. Once you let me go I will leave. In return we protect each other, as family should. Do we have a deal?" I said finally getting back to my feet and holding out my hand.

He shook it but it felt ice cold, his face was so pale it could rival the snow in the streets. He did however refuse to look me in the eyes "I read your file... my sister... she's dead isn't she?" he sadly noted and I nodded my head but he couldn't see that of course. His eyes were firmly on the floor.

"Yes she is."

"It said suicide."

"Indeed."

"Because your father was murdered?"

"In part yes."

"What about his killers."

"Dead, buried in the hills." I said and he finally looked up and I couldn't help but feel free for I had never opened up to anyone but my sister about it. I didn't know why but I needed to get this off my chest. He needed to trust me. "They came back for seconds. They... they tried to rape her. I put a stop to it."

"And you killed them?"

"Yes. I ended their worthless lives."

He contemplated all of this information and nodded his head. "All right, I am going to Saikhan to clear this up." he said and walked towards the door and left.

I sat down on the cot and felt relieved, that had gone better than expected. It was the love for his estranged sister that was driving him to do this because the man the public knew him to be would never allow the infamous Captain Rixen to escape that easily. The only question now was how long it would take me and my family to leave because Sandor wasn't going to let this slip. Then there was Quang, no doubt my uncle would have him search the globe to find me. We were going to walk a tight rope out there but it was better than staying and watching the world burn.

Suddenly there was some noise in the hallway. I could hear my uncle talk with Saikhan and Sandor in tow.

"Councilman I don't know why you are doing this but this is crazy!" Sandor exclaimed.

The door opened and Tarrlok held it open, signalling me to step forward. I got up and walked out of the cell, finding an embarrassed Saikhan and a furious Sandor.

"So let me get this straight..." Saikhan opened "You are councilman Tarrlok's nephew?"

"Yes chief."

"How come neither of you have ever mentioned this before?" he added and I eyed Tarrlok, nudging him to come up with a plausible explanation.

"We're not really close." Tarrlok explained and crossed his arms over his chest "However that doesn't mean I will let you two idiots make such ridiculous claims about him. Have you two any idea what the press reaction would be if my own nephew was to be arrested for allegedly being an equalist? It would mean the end of both our careers Saikhan and in this ruddy climate! Have you any idea in what for position you've put me? I've had to come down to the station to straighten this out in the middle of the night, for crying out loud man!"

"Sir you have to believe me! I'm not crazy, this man..." Sandor pointed his finger at me accusingly "Is Rixen! We can't just let him walk out of here!"

"Wrong Sandor! Your ignorance has put us in the most precarious position! This night has been nothing but trouble! First the Avatar and Tenzin come nagging about their friends being arrested and now this drama fest comes along!" Saikhan scolded his subordinate and turned to face me "I'm terribly sorry about this inconvenience Officer Fire. I assure you I will keep Sandor under control from now on."

We walked out of the isolation block and at processing I got my belt back. Saikhan left for his office and apologised again for the mistake. Sandor however was still there. I turned to him and held out the palm of my hand. He caught onto my meaning and pulled my badge from his pockets.

"I win, you lose Sandor. I don't hold anything against you but for you own safety. Stay away from you-know-where, fight on the good side from now on."

"Is that a threat Rixen?" he sneered and I chuckled.

"No, just good advice." I laughingly said as I took the badge and pinned it into on my chest.

"This isn't over yet." he sneered and I nodded my head.

"I know. I had to dig deep this time, take that as a compliment Sandor." I said over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs and found my uncle in the lobby. We both walked out of the police station alongside each other with and we stopped on the front steps, facing each other.

"So... will I ever see you again?" Tarrlok asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea uncle. Even though we probably will never get to know each other better, I want to thank you for what you did here today. I know this must be hard for you. Finding out your estranged sister was right under your nose for all these years."

"You cannot even imagine."

"Thank you uncle." I said holding out my hand. He eyed it, grabbed it and pulled me in for the most awkward hug ever.

"Take care Rokoyu, protect what remains of our family." he said and left the embrace. Stepping down the steps and into his car he went, taking back off towards city hall, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all..." I said to myself as I ran towards a telephone across the street from the police station and dialled my home number.

"Fire residence, who is this?" I heard my sister pick up the phone.

"Daskana it's me! Plan B is go! I repeat Plan B is go!"

"Huh? WHAT? Has something happened?"

"No time to explain. Is Anna there?"

"Yes, Roku is here too."

"Good, get her to prepare our bags. You get the car and collect me at the alley on seventh street, the sixth alley that is. Bring my belt with you."

"Yes Rokoyu, I'll be there. Oh spirits I did not see this coming, at least not today."

"Neither did I. I'll see you soon sister." I finished and slammed the phone down. I took one last deep sigh and sneaked into the darkness of the night.

...

_Air Temple Island, half an hour ago_

I was lying on my bed, turning and twisting. How did Tenzin expect me to sleep while my best friends were in jail, all for the most ridiculous crimes. Not to mention I had stabbed a knife right through my own heart by breaking up with Rokoyu. I regretted that decision now but he was pissing me off, insulting me and being so inactive. I mean Mako, Bolin and Asami where part of team Avatar, just like him. Why would he idly stand by and do nothing about it?

Sometimes I had trouble reading his intentions. He gave off confusing signals and that night had been another one of the those moments. Especially when I had called him out one being just like Tarrlok. I had really ticked him off and I had rarely seen him that angry. I know knew what Mako meant when he said that there was a different side of him.

Even after breaking up with him he really didn't respond the way I expected him too. He didn't shout or scream. No, he stood there and took it like a man.

I lurched up in bed and slammed my fists down in frustration on the wood. I got up and opened the widow to look at Republic City as snow came tumbling down from the skies. I decided to act, unlike that coward Rokoyu. I was going to confront Tarrlok on his behaviour and have him release my friends.

I leaned down towards Naga and whispered at her. "Wake up Naga, let's go." I said and she immediately got up.

I took her by the rains and walked with her towards the Bison stables where I could attach the saddle to her back. Once that was completed I got on her and rode out towards the waterfront. I directed her into the bay and bended the water into a bubble so we could breath under the water.

We arrived at the docks and dashed into the city. I rode hard and fast but with respect for the traffic this time around. I hadn't forgotten the trouble I had gotten myself into the first day I got to the city. That same day I had met Rokoyu. He was standing near a couple playing Pai Sho and directed me towards Air Temple Island. How ironic that one of the first people I talked to happened to become so important in my life.

I arrived at the square opposite the police station and stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted something that caught my attention all right. I quickly guided Naga to a dark nearby alley and made her lean down so I could get off her and take a better look at the police station.

Rokoyu was on the front steps talking to that weasel Tarrlok and from the looks of things something had gone rather well because they were both smiling in a weird manner. What the hell was this all about?

Rokoyu held out his hand and Tarrlok shook it but quickly pulled him in for an embrace.

_"What in spirits name... why is he hugging him like that? This is weird." _I thought to myself. Tarrlok left and stepped into his car and took off. Rokoyu stared at him until he was gone and ran down the stairs towards a telephone in the streets. I pulled the hood of my parka over my head. "Stay here Naga. I'll be right back." I ordered as I sneaked towards him. There was a shop nearby the telephone and I stopped in front of the window, pretending to be interested in the wares.

I really should be going after Tarrlok but the scene I had just witnessed had gathered my attention. There was still time to face Tarrlok. This took priority right now, every sense in my body told me something was very off.

Rokoyu got connection to whomever he wanted to speak too but I couldn't quite hear what he was saying so I snuggled a bit closer. Sweat came down from my temple because let's face it, he'd recognize me the instance he would lay his eyes on my back. He's not that stupid right? From his posture I could quickly deduct he was dead nervous, not to mention there was a clear hint of fear in his voice.

"Good, get her to prepare our bags. You get the car and collect me at the alley on seventh street, the sixth alley that is. Bring my belt with you." he said and it sounded more like an order then anything else.

_"What bags? Is... is he going somewhere and what about that belt?... Maybe it's the one with that big ass hunting knife attached to it."_

He waited until the person he was talking too finished their sentence before replying "Neither did I. I'll see you soon sister."

_"So... that has to be Daskana right?"_

He slammed the phone down and leaned over the phone, sighing deeply and taking off with a quick step to his pace. I followed him and he ducked into an alley.

_"Something is terribly wrong here. I can feel it in my gut."_

* * *

**AN: I'm such an evil fuck right now. I can hear you guys going all _'Don't stop it there you SOB!'_  
**

**And thou shalt wait and be patient!  
**


	32. Ignis et Sanguinem

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**I'm going to let this chapter speak for itself... but damn does it feel good to arrive at this part!  
**

**In case you beautiful people are wondering what the title means. It's: "Fire and blood" translated into Latin.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment. Thanks you again for the many reviews from earlier parts guys and also, welcome back **Arrzl122!

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXXII**

**IGNIS ET SANGUINEM**

"_**Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why."**_

_**Kurt Vonnegut**_

* * *

I kept on following him through the countless alleys and he didn't even look over his shoulder much, only when switching from alley to alley he would inspect if the coast was clear by tentatively looking right and left. He allays seemed to pay attention to every little detail. I always made sure to hide just in time before he could hear me but I was seriously affraid of him finding me out. How on earth would I explain myself to him then?

He moved back into the open streets and quickly stoppe vendor, buying something. He then indicated he was going to turn into another alleyway and I hid behind the front beam of a building to mask my presence. With the hood from my parka over my head surely nobody was going to recognise. It was thanks to Rokoyu I had learned how to move through the city without being noticed. Act casual, go with the flow of water.

_"Damn.. he knows these streets like the back of his hand. It looks as if he's done this a hundred times before. Then again he's from this city. It's not that strange... or is it?"_

It only fed my wavering confidence in him. He was way to paranoid and the way he went about this was all to convenient. Who travels through the city like this?

Eventually he arrived at his destination. It was a remote alley with a large square in the middle of it. I quickly found a fire escape nearby and climbed all the way to the top of the building as I couldn't follow him onto the square and absolutely wanted to hear every word of what those two were going to say. I found a small stone wall across from the square with a hole in it that would allow me to watch the scene as well.

He leaned up against a wall directly across from me and did something that surprised me even more. He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pouches and lit one up with a spark of his firebending. He took a good swig en exhaled the smoke, but not before savouring the taste. I didn't even know he smoked. I had kissed him a lot and never had I tasted the vile taste of cigarettes before. That was until I noticed his right hand was shaking, the hand in which he held the cigarettes.

_"He's claming his nerves... but why?"_

Not too long after letting it up Rokoyu's rented car sped into the alley with great speed and came to a brisk stop in front of him as he tossed it away and stuffed the packet into his pockets. Daskana was driving like a lunatic it seemed because there was literally smoke coming from the brakes, indicating she had pushed really hard to get here as fast as possible.

"Was that a smoke?" she asked and he shook his head. "Don't lie to me. I can smile it from here." she said as she approached him and held out her hand. He took a deep sigh and gave her the packet, which she quickly dispensed into a trashcan.

"For somone that free you sure have a stick up your ass." he complained with a roll of his eyes. Still pretending to be the tough guy, but I had seen his earlier weakness.

"Don't try and hide the facts, what happened?" she demanded to know.

"I failed! Happy now? I could not convince the fucking informant of my intentions, as a consequence he ambushed me and had me arrested, but no problem, I took care of business."

_"Rokoyu was arrested as well tonight? What the hell is going on... and what is he up too?"_

"How? No way Saikhan let you go!" Daskana exclaimed "You-you didn't take care of him did you now? Don't tell me you-" she was quickly interrupted as he bursted into an angry fit.

"Of course not Daskana! You really think I'm that stupid? I used Tarrlok to get me out. It took some convincing but he complied once I told him about us." He sneered as walked up to the bonnet of the car. He leaned up against it and resumed that arrogant pose from earlier.

_"What? But how? Why would Tarrlok even be remotely interested in letting you go?"_

"Was that wise? He knows about us?" she interjected as she joined him by leaning up against the bonnet as well.

"Yes, I showed him a picture of our mom. His entire defence crumbled as he saw that."

_"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Why would Tarrlok care about their mother... wait... unless... he knew their mother! Maybe... maybe he's Rokoyu's dad or something?... No Korra, no, he's a firebender, that doesn't go."_

She nodded her head in some sort of understanding and handed him the belt he had requested. He wrapped it around his waist and over his police belt.

"Why did you want me to bring that ruddy thing along?"

"Because I'm paranoid as fuck, that's why."

"You really think the game is up? There is no other way out?"

"It's all over Daskana. I can think of a couple of ways but they are suicidal to even try. I did my best to keep my promises but now my priority is to bring all of us to safety."

"What-what about the Equalists?" she asked and my heart stopped as that particular word was brought into the conversation. What was their involvement into all of this?

"What about it? Do you honestly think I give a damn about them anymore?" he replied as he kicked a tire of the car in furstration.

"I don't know Rokoyu, after all the movement is your baby. Those people adore their dear Captain Rixen. Are you 100% sure you can say you have no sympathy left for them?"

Instantly a panic was born inside of me and I fell onto my ass, scrambling away from the wall as fast as I could until my back connected with a door nearby. Had I heard that insinuation right? Was Rokoyu involved with the Equalists? Was he the madman I had been fighting, were my nightmares not tricking me?

This couldn't be true. It couldn't be! I could feel my heart pounding in my chest madly. Everything started clicking now, all the pieces fell into their rightful places. He WAS the demon I suspected him to be and his sister was an Equalists as well. The bitch that waterbended me in place with ice at the training facility, it was her!

_"Of course, the anwser has been in front of my face all this time!"_

"Did you hear something?" Daskana question her brother and my eyes widened. My panic attack was causing too much noise.

"No, you're getting paranoid too." Rokoyu retorted and I sighed in relief.

I crawled back towards the wall across from them and peeked through the hole. Daskana got in the passenger seat while Rokoyu wanted to get behind the wheel. One foot was inside of the car and he stopped, turning around and looking around the alley suspicously.

"Wait a minute... now that you mention it sis... ever since coming out of the police station I've been having the weirdest feeling."

Daskana got back out out of the car "Well can it wait? We've already lost enough time as it is."

"I don't know, this feeling... it's something I always have when... when I fell tha someone is watching me, but nobody was following me."

he stepped away from the car and looked around frantically. Daskana marched over to him and tucked at his shoulder hard but he waved away her concerns, he made two flames visible in his hands and waves them around the alley until he pointed them in my direction.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Chi reading. I always know when I'm being watched and I believe someone is near... but it's as if..."

My eyes widened even more _"Chi reading? But... that's that stupid firebending ability that nobody cares about. I don't think that's anything Mako know either. Where did he pick this up?"_

Suddenly his eyes go wide as well and he doused the flames "O no, spirits no! Please tell me my paranoia is betraying me!" he screamed to himself.

"What Rokoyu! What did you feel?!" Daskana shouted as she tugged at the side of his jacket again and he turned around with fear ridden all over his face.

"It's Korra! She's nearby! FUCK!" he screamed his curse and his sister needed no further instruction. They both made a run for it back to their satomobile.

There was no way I was going to let either for them get away with this. I need to bring the Fire siblings down and punish them for their betrayal. I got up and took a couple of steps back, dashing forward and leaping over the wall, jumping down into the alley. I landed hard and created a large fissure with my fists slammed into the concrete that ripped open most of the floor. With all my force I made them traitors fall over forwards onto their faces. The small earthquake flipped their satomobile on its side as well with the underside facing me.

The Fire siblings waisted no time and got back on their feet with a quick flip and turned around. Rokoyu's nose was bleeding while Daskan had a large cut on her forehead that needed attention.

"Korra what are you doing here?! How did you even-" Rokoyu yelled loudly, waving his arms around him in despair but I cut im off.

"I saw you and Tarrlok! You son of a bitch! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"You don't understand, I'm on your side!" he yelled back but to no avail.

"You're a liar and a cheat! Everything has been a lie from the moment I met you!" I bellowed as I tears came flooding down the gates. "I gave myself to you, my mind, my feelings and emotions heck even that was what precious to any woman: My virginity! You...you... bastard..."

"You have to believe him Korra!" Daskana shouted as she wanted to walk forward "We mean you no harm! Really we don't!" she tried to calm me down but I didn't want to hear him.

"You shut up! You're just as guilty as him bitch!" I pointed my finger accusingly at her, making her stop her attempts.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!" Rokoyu snarled with anger filling his voice. Oh, that's how he was going to deal with this, making it look like I was the bad guy here. He had already tried that trick once this night, only now I wasn't going to hold back any longer.

I got into a basic firebending position and the Fire siblings followed suit, Daskana melted some ice nearby her and bended it in a sphere around her body, spinning it up for effect.

"So this is how it's going to go down huh?" Rokoyu's face hardened.

"FUCK... YOU... stop pretending I'm the one in the wrong here. Just fucking admit what you've done!"

"Fine! You want to hear it from me? I deceived you on orders from Amon. His orders were very clear, get close to the Avatar and get into her pants. At first I was reluctant to do so, but the more I got to know you, the more I was sucked into you and it got out of hand to the point where I didn't even know how to handle it. I think I'm actually in love with you, but that doens't matter anymore, he word is out."

"Mako and Bolin... are... are they in on it?"

"No, I used Mako and Bolin to seem more common towards the outside world. I fucking used them like trash... there you have it, happy now? Happy that you know the truth?"

"Absolutely. I cannot imagine what would have happened if I had found out last minute. You would have handed me to him on silver platter, wouldn't you? Well there is no need for you to admit to that... i now know what kind of person you are.

"I am trained in hand to hand combat by Amon himself Korra. You do not stand a single chance..." he suddenly warned and it felt as if he was trying to intimidate me.

"So you think I'm a half baked avatar too huh? I should have know something was wrong about you. Those little quirks that reminded me of Rixen. It was you all along, you've caused me so much physical pain. How could you? How can you sleep at night knowing all the horrible things you've done? How can you stab Mako and Bolin in the back like this? And what about Asami... first her father and now you?"

"I know I've done some terrible things but that is a thing of the past Korra. We are no longer loyal to Amon, I know you won't believe me but it's the truth. There are so many things you cannot understand because you don't have the right information."

"Save your breath Rokoyu. I want to know why, why Rokoyu?"

"A father Polar bear dog will always protect his cub. Now will you finally commence your attack? We both know you won't back off, and neither will we. Let's get this over with."

I snapped, because I was starting to wonder why I was keeping back in the first place. The fact he couldn't even answer me truthfully in such a moment and kept on talking in riddles just ticked me off.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! ENOUGH TALK, NO MORE TRICKS!" I yelled and unleashed a fire jet from my right fist.

Rokoyu responded and bended an equally powerful jet form his. The fire connected halfway through the alleyway and connected into a large fireball that grew bigger and bigger with the second. He dug his feet in the loose and destroyed concrete but I was still pushing him back instantly. He was far to inexperienced to hold me back.

I had lost sight of Daskana who jumped up against a sidewall and bended several ice spears in my direction. I let go of the fire and cart wheeled backwards to dodge the incoming spears. I found myself in a corner once the strikes stop. From the back of my eye I spotted Rokoyu had taken control of the ball of fire we had created and flung it my way. I held my hands in front of me and easily blocked the massive fireball, guiding it around me until it was all gone. I jumped forward kicking and jabbing Fire at the both of them as the smoke from his attack covered my approach.

Both Rokoyu and Daskana bobbed and weaved from right to left in unison. Always perfectly aware of where the other was. One of my blasts struck the underside of their car and it immediately caught fire. Gasoline starting pouring out of it and the smell caught our attention. The car exploded and a massive wave of fire engulfed the entire alley. Rokoyu pushed his sister down onto the ground and covered her up with his entire body. I waved my hands around me in a circular motion to keep myself from harm. Once the fire died out the alley was filled with dark smoke and the smell of burnt gasoline filled my lungs.

I heard someone, or rather two people, running around me but my vision was impaired do to the black smoke. If only I could airbend then the smoke would have bene cleared in an instance.

My stance was unwavering though as I was ready to pounce on them should they try something funny. I kept turning on one heel to observe my surroundings, trying to follow their movements. I heard them sprinting around me, somehow they knew where I was and no doubt they were cooking up an attack, but what had they in mind?

Suddenly I heard that spine chilling sound, that all too familiar sound of an equalist bola being sped up.

"Are you reading her chi? Where is she?" Daskana questioned and my eyes widened. My chi was giving away my position and my own rage and anger of the moment only helped their cause.

"A bit to the left!" Rokoyu ordered and out of nowhere a long bola latched itself around my arms and body. They pulled hard and I was smacked down onto the ground, unable to bend fire to burn the rope I did the only other thing I could come up with. I stomped my feet into the ground hard and earth bended, latching my feet into the tarmac. They pulled me upright but I kept only leaning back to stop their progress.

"Pull harder!" Daskana panted with all her might and I heard them grunt in agony and pain.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? What's wrong? She's normally not this heavy! I can know!" he responded and slowly but surely their figures came into view as they pulled me along the concrete, but they were using up a massive amount of energy. I had to get out of these ropes and strike back

I fought against the rope and managed to get one hand free. I quickly punched forward and burned the tightened rope in the middle. It snapped and they were catapulted backwards just like me. I removed the rope around my body and dashed forward to where I had last seen them, hoping for an opportunity to end this, but they were already gone, hiding in the smoke once again, just like a true equalist soldier would.

"WHERE ARE YOU? COWARDS SHOW YOURSELF IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS!"

I hope calling them out would cause at least one of them to answer my call. If I recalled my fights with Rokoyu he could be angered as well.

I head a set of footsteps appraoch me and I knew I had succeeded. Rokoyu came walking towards me with a confident step while screaming over his back.

"Clear our line of vision! Douse that fire!" he ordered.

He wasn't paying intention of what was happening in front of him, neither was he in a bending stance, this was my chance.

I lashed out spitting fire from my first as I tried to punch him in the face but last minute he ducked and grabbed my arm, bending it behind my back in an painful position. He pinched my shoulder blades and kicked me in the Achilles heels on both feet, forcing me to fall onto my knees.

"You're the best bender I have ever seen Korra but you lack in hand to hand combat. I anticipated your move before it came. This will be your undoing." he said with sadness in his voice. I couldn't tell from his expression what he was planning. He was either going to chi block me and knock me out by hitting the point right where neck met shoulder... or he was going to kill me.

The fact was that he as well wasn't paying attention. His lower end was perfectly open for attack and I still had my other arm. I did not hesitate and slammed my other elbow backwards right into his sensitive parts and he immediately let go for my arm, falling down onto his own knees while his hands grabbed for his painful balls.

"I might not be as good as you when it comes to that but you are holding yourself back and making mistakes, like keeping your nuts unguarded. Why is that?" I whispered with a sob as I got back up on my feet and faced him. I looked down into his teary amber eyes. They were filled with grief, anger and hatred at the same time

"Because I can't do it, not anymore. In my arrogance I once stated I would kill the ultimate bender in retaliation for all the suffering her kind had brought unto mine. Things have changed though... I love you." he grunted in pain. "I've always loved you Korra. The man you met, the Rokoyu Fire you've grown to care for, that's the real me. The man that appears on stage is a facade, a facade made up by Amon." he sobbed as he tried getting back up but I pushed him back down and he fell onto his back with a loud grunt.

His back, it hurt, thanks to my efforts back at the dome, not because I rode him to hard during our intimate moments. How easy was it now for me to break down his web of lies...

"You've told so many lies Rokoyu. How can I tell if any of that is true?" I walked towards him

"You can't." he whimpered in pain. "The only argument in my favour is your escape. It was us, my sister and me who set you free." he argued and I kept on walking towards him as he crawled backwards. Hearing him say that made me tilt my head. Somehow it would fitted with the nice and helping Rixen I had seen that day. "I conceived a plan that would set you free... Daskana and Anna attacked the convey while I was inside. You don't remember any of that because I injected some drugs into you that kept you asleep for a while... Surely you must have read the report?"

"I did, it said assailants unknown."

"Well that was us... "

"Why..."

"Because it needed to be done, JUST LIKE THIS!"

Without any warming he grabbed one of my feet pulled so hard it made me fall backwards. In no time he was on top of me and he pinned down my wrists. I kicked him off of me with my feet and he was smacked up against a wall. He retaliated with fire spitting form his open palm and I ducked to the side, bending a large piece of rock and shot it straight at his head. It connected with the side of his forehead and upon impact he slummed down into a ball. I ran up to him and got into a stance, ready to end this.

"I guess this is the end for you." I scoffed.

"You won't kill me." he said as he looked up but his tone indicated even he doubted those words. Blood came oozing out of the wound and he pressed his hand against it to surpress it.

"And why not?"

"At the training facility I startled you and you bended that slab of dirt to kill me, that was self defence. On the arena's dome however there was no surprise attack, thus you hesitated. I don't think you are a killer Korra. Don't do it. I told you that your soul will never be the same again."

"Why won't you let me worry about my soul after I finish your lying ass off."

Every encounter I had with Rixen and Amon flashed through my mind, all the pain and suffering they had caused me and the threat they had layed against this great city.

Then came the many happy memories from the time I had spent with the kind and caring Rokoyu I thought I knew. The man that could make me smile, the man that could argue with me and still keep a small amount of composure, the man that had taken my virginity from me with the utmost care and compassion, the man that made passionate love to me to make me feel better, the man that had quit his job to come and help me fight amon.

All lies to hide his true allegiance. He had been Amon's greatest trump card, as spy right in the midst of the Avatar's circle and he had gotten into her pants all right...

Tears found their way down from my eyes again. "I'm sorry Rokoyu. If my soul is the price to pay in order to safe this city then let it be so."

"If that is what you believe, then do it. End me and face your destiny Avatar. We were always meant to be enemies but thanks to you I learned a lot about myself and I got to meet my son. Thank you." he said and closed his eyes, he lowered his arms that had been ready to block any attack and he accepted his fate.

I closed my eyes as well and prepared a finishing strike, mustering all the hatred and anger I felt for Rixen and blocking away the love I had for Rokoyu.

"Goodbye Rokoyu." I sobbed and lurched forward with all my might but nothing happened, this to my surprise. Every muscle in my body tensed up and I was brought to my knees! What was this!

"What are you doing to me!" I yelled at Rokoyu who opened his eyes and they went wide.

"This isn't me! I swear! Someone is bloodbendig you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm afraid saying goodbyes is not on the menu tonight." A deepened female voice came from our right and we both turned our heads. His sister had her fists clenched out in front of her and was slowly approaching me. She flicked her fists and my body tensed up even more, forcing me to grunt in agony.

"Daskana? Nooo! Stop this madness!" her brother yelled as he got to his feet and ran towards her. He stopped right next to her "You can't do this! It's not right!" he shook her shoulders but she waved him off.

"But it is what needs to be done! I won't stand by and watch you be killed! This is your chance, knock her out!" she shouted and he turned his head to me. He was hesitating but stepped forward nonetheless.

"How-how is she doing this? It isn't even a full moon!" I grunted in pain as my body was at snapping point.

"It is passed down from generation to generation and it is even more rare then the art itself. Until this very moment I didn't even know my sister was capable of doing it." Rokoyu explained as he stopped right in front of me.

"FACE ME YOU COWARD! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I shouted with all my might and I spat in his face. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

"I had that coming. I hope you will be victorious Korra but by the time you wake up again we'll be long gone. I wish you the best of luck against Amon." he said and with one fluent jab to the point where my neck met shoulder I lost my consciousness and fell down onto the ground, having no control over the darkness that consumed me.

...

Korra fell down and closed her eyes as she drifted away. This day had just turned into madness as she had followed me to the meeting point and the battle that had ensued had ransacked the surroundings around us. It was if a small army had passed through here...

I didn't want to kill her. I had accepted that my moment had come but then the spirits sent my sister to save me. And the manner in which she had saved me had disturbed me the most. Just like Yakone and his sons she was a bloodbender. A bloodbender that could use the art without a full moon. There could be no doubt, my mother must have been one as well.

There was a loud thumb behind me and my sister started crying. I quickly turned on my heels and dashed for her as she was sitting on her knees with her hands covering her face. I slid down over the ground and reached for her, pulling her in for an embrace, nuzzling her face onto my chest.

"Shhh... it's okay, it's over. We won, us half-baked benders took down the Avatar." I tried to sooth her as I had trouble of controlling my own tears.

"I feel sick with myself! That felt awful, I never want to bloodbend again!" she shouted into my police vest and I nuzzled my face in her neck.

"Shhh... you won't have too. I don't want you to ever do that again either, even if you try to safe my life."

"Is this how it feel like to take bending away? I feel like I'm going to throw up." she sobbed.

"I imagine so... but come on, let's get out of here while we still can!" I said and helped her up. The moment she got on her feet she turned green and I knew what was coming. I guided her to a nearby wall and allowed her to lean up against it with her hands. She threw up violently and I caressed her back for support. Once everything was out I handed her a tissue to clean up.

"Thank you for not rejecting me Rokoyu. I've known for a while, but I didn't think too badly off it. I only used it on rodents and such because I knew society looked down on it. Then when you and Anna told me it was in fact illegal I got really scared and vowed to never use it again. It feels so awful when you do it on a human." she said with a hoarse voice as she looked down at the sleeping Avatar. "Will the spirits ever forgive us for all that we have done?"

"I don't know sis but what matters now is that we flee this place as fast as possible. We tried to flip sides and it backfired on us." I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the alley, pulling her behind me.

As we cleared the smoke I found some onlookers staring into the alley. No doubt all that screaming and the explosion had caught a lot of attention, which probably meant police problems as well.

"Police business! Get out of the way!" I shouted and the people parted to let me and my sister trough. We ducked into another alley and ran as if some dark spirits was behind us.

I couldn't believe it. I managed to escape justice twice in the same day. Someone in the spirit world was looking over me, there could be no other explanation. I usually cursed the spirits for all the bad luck I encountered but now I prayed to them as I stumbled from one alley to the other, dragging my still emotional sister behind me.

"What do we tell Anna?" she asked as we neared our apartment.

"We tell her the truth but not now, now all we need to do is run and clear the city."

"Okay brother. I'm sorry you put your faith in my hands."

"Don't be. I would have probably fucked it up even more."

"Why was she so emotional? Seemed to me there was something else underneath all those tears."

"She broke up with me earlier this night."

"Ow dear... how did-"

"Not now Daskana, focus remember." I panted as we arrived in our home street.

"Oh... right." she stuttered.

We ran up the stairs as quickly as we could and slammed the door of our apartment shut behind us. Anna was sitting on the couch with Roku who had his backpack at the ready. On the kitchen table were five bags.

"What in spirits name happened to you two?" Anna asked confused and I looked down at myself and Daskana. Both of us had dirty and ripped clothing with scorch marks all of them, clear signs of fight.

"We kindda duelled with the Avatar and came out on top." I explained.

"DAD!" Roku suddenly yelled and jumped of the couch and ran over to me with his arms out wide. I leaned down and allowed him to run into my own arms "Are you okay?" he asked and I shook my head.

"My back hurts a bit, but for the rest I'm fine."

"Daskana, why are you crying?" Anna asked as she too darted off of the couch and embraced her girlfriend tightly. Upon feeling her lover close to her my sister broke down again and cried out her tears loudly.

I lifted my son onto my arms and stood up while he kept his arms tightly around my neck. To feel him safe and sound up aginst my own body felt like a relief I had hoped never to feel.

"What happened Rokoyu? Is she hurt?" Anna demanded to know of my as she tried to sooth my sister and I once again shook my head.

"She's fine. I'm going to put on some other clothes. You help her get dressed in something else as well. Once that is done we are getting out of here."

"Already?"

"Because it is well possible the police will be on our doorsteps in an hour or so. That's why. Why need to clear this spot as fast as possible."

I put my child down and directed him to the couch. "Wait here I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I explained and went into my bedroom where I quickly found some fresh clothes. Once I was finished I grabbed my blue Water Tribe parka and put it on. I looked at my dressing and decided to hand the police the evidence they craved. Everything had gone to hell so it hardly mattered anymore.

I opened the secret compartment and pulled the two bags from them, throwing them onto my bed. I opened them up and placed the respective masks, one porcelain and the other my Equalist grunt mask nicely on top of them. I wrote an explanation on a piece of paper.

_'To whomever finds these masks. I hereby fully reject the ideals of the Equalist movement. I do not fear or hate benders as I once did. In fact I have come to believe that bending is the key to all life in the world and that includes nonbenders._

_By now however my relationship with the Equalists will be more then clear. My uncle Tarrlok helped set me free earlier this night, please do think badly of him. I lied to him as well and he does not know about my past. _

_I know that most of you will be confused with what you find here, let me explain it to you._

_The grunt mask belonged to a man who founded the movement along with his other conspirators and truly believed in their wicked ideals as he sought revenge for the deaths of his father and mother. _

_The Rixen mask belonged to a man who never existed, a facade created to make everyone believe he was a brutish madman just like the man that mentored him, Amon._

_However, at the same time both masks belonged to a man whose eyes were finally opened. A man who learned the true power that resided inside of him. A man that found that having a family, friends and a lover to come home to was the best thing that could have happened to him._

_Daskana, Roku, Anna, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Chief Beifong, Chief Saikhan, Councilman Tarrlok, Sesi and Narook's family. _

_From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything that you have done for me._ _Thank you all for believing in me and giving me a shot at true happiness. I know that none of my words will excuse me of my crimes but promise me that my betrayal will not stop you from doing what must be done._

_Do not believe a word Amon says, he is a manipulator and liar just like me. Continue the fight no matter what happens and defeat the Equalists at all costs._

_I am truly sorry for all that I have done to all of you and for that there cannot be any excuses. I can only hope that my words will bring you the required hope to fight on and do the right thing. I am a cowards who chooses his family over doing the right thing. For that I also offer no excuses. You may consider this piece of paper my formal confession._

_Signed_

_Officer Rokoyu Fire  
Republic City Police Department_

_PS: 3-3, let's call it a draw shall we?'_

I put the piece of paper on the bags and left my room. I hoped it would be Korra that would find that note but there was no certainty in that.

"What is that fifth bag for? I had accidenty bought five instead of four." I asked as Anna came back out of Daskana's room.

"Oh, Daskana filled that one up with some personal items. You know photo albums and stuff that apparently belonged to your parents."

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen my father's razor in days."

"Well I'm guessing it's in there somewhere." she said and approached me "What on earth has happened to her. She's upset about something and says she doesn't deserve to be with me. At least explain that to me." she whispered into my ear so Roku couldn't hear.

I sighed and leaned towards her ear "She-she has inherited the family trait. From the water tribe side of the family I mean. She didn't want to use it and it really upset her how it made her feel. As her teacher and girlfriend she's going to need you now more than ever Anna. She's been scared about telling us and now she's also confused about it." I murmured

It took Anna a while to process all that information "Thank you for telling me. Once she's ready to talk about it I'll pretend it's the first time I hear it." she whispered back and In nodded my head in agreement.

"I'd appreciate that. She's venerable right now, keep an eye on her for me."

"I'll do that."

"How about your family? Have they received the money I put aside in your bag. They are going to leave the city right? I wouldn't want anything to happen to them because of this mess."

"Yeah I called my dad and while he was confused and angry he collected the money and they'll be leaving the city tonight. only..."

"Only what?"

"My grandma Sesi won't leave. She refuses to leave her home. I know no matter what we say, she won't budge."

"That's gotta be hard on you."

"It's something I'm going to have to live with."

"She's a tough woman. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Now if Daskana ready to go I wouldn't mind leaving right now."

Anna nodded hear head and went back to Daskana in their shared bedroom. I looked at the bags and found mine and Roku's and swung them both over my shoulders so I had one on each side. I looked at my tyke and kneeled down.

"I'm so sorry that I'm destroying your life again Roku. I know you've built up a smal life with me in this apartment and that you have friends at school. It's all in our best interest if-"

He interrupted me and jumped into my arms "I don't care dad, all that matters is that we are together." he said and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I'm going to make sure you are going to get the best life possible in the Fire Nation."

"Thank you dad. I didn't know we were going to the Fire Nation?"

"Well I gave your aunt the choice and she wanted to go somewhere warm." I said as I lifted him up onto my arm "Wow you're heavy, what do you have in that back pack?"

"All my personal stuff and the couple of books you've bought me."

I smiled at him as my still stunned sister came into the room completely silent. He eyelids were dark red from all that crying and I guessed mine probably were in a similar state. This had been one day of bad and good luck. It was nearing on midnight as they draped the bags around us and moved towards the door. My sister and I looked back one more time as Anna moved down the stairs.

"This is the second time we have to abandon a home. Is it ever going to stop?"

I grabbed her hand "I don't know sis, I really hope this will be the last time... Please say it with me sis, say our credo. The credo dad thought us. We might have failed him in the end but doesn't mean we shouldn't live by it from now on." I said and she gave me a half smile "Three, two, one..." I counted down

"THERE CAN BE NO PEACE WITHOUT JUSTICE!"

...

_A certain Republic City alley, that exact moment._

I woke up and found a cop hanging over me, a metalbender cop that is.

"Avatar Korra, are you okay?" he asked and I sat upright, trying to find my bearings and trying most importantly to remember how I got here.

"I-I'm fine..." I said with a hoarse voice. I looked to my right and saw fire-fighters working on the burning wreckage of a satomobile and instantly the memories come back. Rokoyu's betrayal, the battle that had ensued and Daskana revealing herself to be one of the most sinful waterbenders alive.

I quickly got onto my feet and frantically looked at the carnage around me.

"Avatar Korra, care to explain this?" the cop asked as he waved his hand at the sight and I grabbed his collar. "Where are they?"

"Who?" he asked slightly confused.

"Rokoyu Fire and his sister! They are Equalists."

"Avatar I don't know who they are but witnesses saw a man in a police uniform and a woman wearing Water Tribe colours running away from the scene." he reported and I let go of his collar.

I whistled my fingers hard several times and Naga came speeding around the corner. I jumped onto her back and took off as fast as possible, racing over to the Fire apartment. Once I got there I jumped off of Naga and sped up the stairs, finding the door locked. With on mighty kick the door shifted and flung open with the hinges flying in different directions.

I ran inside and checked the rooms. In the living room one of the cabinets was wide open and upon inspection the dust told me several large objects had been in said cabinet. Probably bags. That backstabbing no good asshole had a plan in reserve should things go sour. I ran into his bedroom and found his dresser wide open, revealing a secret compartment. Something I had also missed. That's when I saw them, the masks carefully placed on a duo of sports bag. One was the infamous black and red porcelain mask while the other was that of a standard equalist soldier. A piece of paper had been carefully placed in between the bags and I picked it up and read the first lines. I recognized the handwriting as Rokyu's and crumbled the piece of paper up into a ball and shoved it into my pockets.

I was no longer in the mood for more lies and deception. They were gone and I knew the chances of catching them were slim, they were probably already in an underground safehouse, all provided by Amon.

I slowly walked out of the apartment. One thing still bugged me though. Tarrlok and Rokoyu's hugh. What did it mean? Not to mention they both looked way to happy about something. I looked at the clock and noticed it was close to midnight.

I was going to make Tarrlok talk and in the process he better release my friends. If I was going to stand any chance against Amon I needed all the help I could get and starting with the rest of Team Avatar was key.

I reached downstairs and jumped back onto Naga and we took off with speed. I raced over to city hall, hoping the bastard was still there. I arrived at the side of the building and sighed in relief as the lights in his office were still active.

I jumped off of Naga and cuddled her head "Wait for me here girl. Don't worry, I'll be all right." I said and strolled over to the building. I bended the snow in a large spout that lifted me up to the widow and I immediately kicked it open, sending paper on Tarrlok's desk flying everywhere. Both him and his page looked up at me with surprised looks.

"You and I need to talk Tarrlok!" I said sternly and he directed himself to that squeaky page of his.

"Are any of the council members here?"

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night sir."

"Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure sir?" the page asked with shifting eyes.

"Leave us" Tarrlok ordered sternly and the page bowed before leaving. "You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out."

"Rokoyu Fire." I answered his challenge.

"What about him? He's your muse that much we know. A pity the press hasn't caught onto that yet, maybe I should indulge them?" he immediately tried to pick a fight.

"I saw you two on the steps of the police station. That was no ordinary hug, especially not from someone like you. What is your relationship to Rokoyu?"

For a moment his eyes fluttered but he kept his composure "I see that little moment has caught your attention. I'll be frank with you Avatar. What that was about is none of your business." I started laughing and he cocked his head "What's so funny?"

"The fact Rokoyu Fire and his sister are Equalists, and not small ones at that, makes this my business. Who are you people?"

He sighed "Isn't it obvious... think for once and I might consider confirming it or not."

"You two are related somehow."

"Correct."

"Since his mother and father are dead. I'm going for... uncle."

"Correct once again. His mother was my sister. I however have nothing to do with his activities, in fact before today I didn't even know who he was to me."

"You expect me to believe that?"

He sighed again and tried changing the subject "Why are you here Korra?"

"Because I want answers you schmuck."

"And now comes the real reason for you visits. I can see a threat coming from far away girl."

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says that is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

"And you don't?" he sneered in a downgrading tone form behind his clasped hands.

"Of- of course not!" I announced taken a bit back. How dare he insinuate that.

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends. See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." he explained and I glared angrily at him.

"You and I are nothing alike!" I angrily shot and he cocked his mouth into that stupid trademark grin of his, but we both knew he had a slight point. I gave into his accusation and got to the point. "I'll make you a deal Tarrlok. You offer my friends their freedom back and I might not go to the press with this. I bet they would love to hear all about your Equalist nephew"

"Wrong Avatar. Nobody muscles me into anything."

"That's funny because you released you nephew earlier tonight without to much resistance. Since you told me you didn't even know he was your nephew, it's clear to me he blackmailed you into cutting him loose."

"Oh I hesitated but he is of my blood and for that, I will protect him as I must. Let's cut to the chase shall we. I am offering _you _a deal. You fall into line and do what I say and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me?"

"I need your answer, after all... what would sell more newspapers? Tarrlock's dirty little secret? Or Avatar Korra's undercover lover?" he sneered and the anger inside of me reached a new height.

"No! You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."

He got up from his desk and turned his back so he was facing the giant waterfall wall of his office "You will regret that decision." he angrily snapped and you could feel the tension rising in the room.

"You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon and Rokoyu!" I shouted and that was it, that got under his skin.

"I've tried working with you Korra, but you've made it impossible." he sneered in rage and quickly turned around, slicing a steam of water from the waterfall at me.

I was caught off guard by his sudden aggressive stand and only narrowly rolled away to dodge the strike. As I completed the roll I got into a stance and bended a fissure in the floor underneath his desk that threw him up against the wall. I jumped forward and once I landed I raised my hands and shot a continues stream of fire from both of my clenched fists at Tarrlok, who protected himself by waterbedning a dome around him.

Since my fire was turning into steam I stopped firebending and he took that as a chance for retaliation. He thrusted his hands forward repeatedly behind the dome and fired several ice dart at me. I flipped backwards just like that snake Rokoyu had taught me and tried dodging the incoming darts. I landed against the wall behind me and one dart gazed my trousers. I punched forward and slammed my fists against the darts, shattering them.

My side however was uncovered and one sliced me and a spike of pain rushed through my body, earning a yelp from me. Tarrlok kept on bending the ruddy things at me with a sadistic smile on his face. I held my hands in front of my face but I felt several of the tings connecting with me, scratching my skin. I stomped my feet down hard and brought up an earth wall to protect me. I swirled around and took control of the earth wall behind his water fall and bended it towards him. The impact catapulted him trough the wall into the council room and I followed him out, finding him hanging over the railing with his hair in complete disarray.

"Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?" I jested and earth bended the ground causing him to fall to ground level.. I jumped down and pouched the ground just like I had done with the Fire siblings. The impacted bedded a giant hole around me. He was leaning against a bench with his back and seemed rather afraid of how this was going. I looked up at him with anger while breathing heavily. Usually I don't care for some hard bending but today I already had one intense fight. This one was wearing me down fast.

"What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal." I mocked him as I approached and just like his nephew he tried to crawl away, how ironic. I ran forward and began firebending form my palms but I'm halted as he got up and quickly got into a stance and flicked his wrists, once again my muscles tense up and all the liquid in my body began dancing to his command. I just stood there staring at him with my fists at the ready but my body didn't respond. I groaned loudly in disbelief as he bended me into an uncomfortable position and brought me down to my knees. My eyes go wide as I work as hard as I can to fight his grip.

"You're not only in my way Avatar, you also know to much. It is you who needs to be stopped, not me." he grumbled and I couldn't believe it. How had I not seen this coming? If Daskana was his niece then there was a chance he could bloodbend too.

"No... not again..." I grunted as I continued to fight his hold.

"I don't quite follow Avatar."

"Daskana Fire is a bloodbender just like you!"

"Very observant. It's in our blood after all, Rokoyu might not be a waterbender but if he was, I'm sure he could do it too. I guess he should consider himself lucky."

"How- how do you people do this? It's not a full moon!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. You've only tasted the tip of the iceberg." he explained and with a flick of his fists I'm flung across the room and smacked up against a pillar hard. I fell down onto the ground and before I lose consciousness the last thing I see is Tarrlok coming near me.

I'm pulled into another one of those vision that are all too blurry to make anything out. There is a person that I don't know bulging in pain, next up is Sokka who yelps in pain as he is being bloodbended. Next is Chief Toph Beifong as she tries shooting her cables at something but is cut off as someone takes control of her too. The following scene is Aang who is struggling to come closer to the mystery man, who's laughing at him with a determined expression and somehow that expression feels all to familiar.

Last but not least I see a memory of my own. It was the morning after I slept for the first time with Rokoyu. We were eating breakfast and he smiled at his sister and she back at him with that same determined expression on his face. The same expression I saw in the mystery man.

I was pulled back into the real world and woke up in the back of a truck with rope around my entire body. Tarrlok was staring at me from the back of the truck.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded to know.

"Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!" he explained and I got really enraged and bended a breath of fire at him from my mouth while screaming in anger, a technique I rarely used.

Tarrlok however closed the door in time and slammed his fist against it. He got in and drove off.

"You can't do this! Let me out! Garh!" I screamed as loud as I could but to no avail.

I had fucked up real good this time. I should have never faced him alone. Damn that stupid stubborn head of mine!

...

I peeked outside of the small motel room widow to see if the coast was still clear. The sun was slowly coming up and the moment of our departure was nearing. I had snuck out and managed to buy four tickets to the Fire Nation from a nearby travel agency. They were last minute and I made sure to pay in cash and not with a cheque. For all I knew Korra had the entire police force looking out for me and my sister.

I closed the curtains and looked at my three sweeties. Daskana and Anna were sleeping on a single bed in each other's arms while Roku was snoring epically on his side.

When we arrived at this room I had put him to bed quickly and Anna had done the same with my sister who was still in shock. We took turns in keeping watch and now it was my turn to keep an eye out. Not that I had slept during her shifts. I couldn't, no wouldn't allow myself any sleep until we were on that stupid boat and off to safety.

I kept on a brave face for them but in truth my emotions were in turmoil. My entire life, the life that I had as both an Equalist and out there in the real world had gone to hell and I only had myself to blame for it.

How naive had it been for me to think Korra was ever going to accept the truth and forgive me for it. For all the intelligence that I always boasted about I have been pretty stupid when it come to real life.

"Rokoyu..." a voice whispered and I turned around "Is it time to leave yet? I can't sleep anymore." my sister asked with deep bags of red under her eyes.

"It's still a one hour waiting period before they allow people to board the ship. Then it'll be another hour before we depart."

"Can I come and sit next to you?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Sure sister"

She carefully left the embrace she was sharing with her girlfriend and sneaked over to the chair across from me with a blanket wrapped around her for warmth.

"I-I don't know what to say to her. I want to 'fess up but I'm scared she'll reject me for it. It's like I'm in that faze again where I had only just found out I could waterbend. Only this time we're talking about a hole different can of beetle worms."

"I think you underestimate her love for you. Once we're out there in the open sea you should talk to her about it. I'm sure she'll be very understanding. It's not like she can run away because we'll be surrounded by water."

"You think so?"

"I do Daskana. Do you mind if I ask you something because there has been a question that has been lingering in the back of my mind for quite a while now?"

"Shoot."

"When we snatched those triads a while back. I tried to separate Bolin from the bad ones, yet you as leader of the mission kept Bolin amongst the criminals because we needed five men. Why? I don't get it."

she chuckled "Well I thought I was doing him a favour. If you had locked him up in that closet he'd be arrested for being involved with the triads. I mean that boy won't survive two days in a real prison."

"Yeah but... keeping him with us would lead to him losing his bending. That wasn't much bettern, in fact-"

"I had to make a tough call Rokoyu and I took one. You know what surprised me more?" she interupted me.

"No."

"That when Quang told you to take over the prison facility from the regular warden, I thought you would sneak him out of there, but in the end you didn't. You took him with us to the revelation and pushed him towards Amon."

"Well to be honest at that point I was still onboard with the _'Equality for all' _nonsense. I was so angry at him for working with the triads again. Of course I didn't want him to lose his bending, it's his one true passion. I'm glad I got to talk it out with him in the real world. I don't think they'll believe their ears once Korra tells them what we really were."

"I can imagine Mako's enraged face in my mind. Mako is street smart. He'll blame himself for not seeing it coming."

"And I can just about imagine Bolin's confused face. Oh spirits what have I done." I sighed "You know even though their thick friendship with Korra was a by-product of me reconnecting with them. I regret seeking my old friends out again. Sure I would have never gotten where I am now without them but the pain I will cause them will leave a deep mark."

"What about this Asami. I haven't met her before, what is she like?"

"She's a bit like you: Strong, smart, good at hand to hand combat and trust me when I say she's a beast. She's going to have a small breakdown over this as well I reckon. First her father and then me? That's gotta leave a serious dent."

"Rokoyu, whatever happens to our city. Don't descend into self pity. We both did what we thought was right. We joined because we wanted to make things better for nonbenders just like us. A noble cause. We however were young and stupid and thought the end justified the means. We learned the hard way that was not the right thing, it goes against the peaceful ways our father tried to teach. There is no right or wrong, there is only that in which we believe."

"You know it's funny, Amon... sorry Noatak told me the same thing to justify his actions."

"Because it is true. You know deep down, despite all the spite and hate I have for him and his actions of late... I hope he survives this war. I might have overreacted when I found out that he threatened Roku."

"What?"

"You heard me. He and that douchebag councilman are part of our family, whether we like it or not. A couple of months ago we believed we were the last of our line. It was just you and me. First we found your son, then we found out we have two uncles and as a cherry on top we apparently have a grandmother. Soon You'll have a sister-in law if she still wants me. What I'm trying to say is that we still don't know all the facts. There are a lot of secrets that our parents took to their graves. Why should we be the ones to pass judgement on Noatak and Tarrlok for their actions while we flee from our responsibilities? We don't even have the full picture. What we have are snippets of the parts where we were involved."

"Who said I'm judging? I'm just struggling to find a balance between hating and protecting the man at the same time while not hurting my friends and lover."

"Maybe you can achieve all of that in one stroke? By bringing him down with the team, you can protect him from himself?" She suggested.

"Well any chance for that is gone now." I huffed between my teeth.

"Admit it, deep down you want to be that guy that can bring all the parties together so everyone wins. Though I admit in this climate that is highly unlikely to happen. I think I should take some flak for your mistakes of the past weeks as well."

"I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"I urged you to take a side and that only fed your indecision. That's why."

"You shouldn't."

"You were being torn between two sides you equally loved. You confessed yourself you don't want your uncle to die because of the things he has done for us. I hope that just like you one day our uncle might return to the man that came to us, the man that helped the children of his estranged sister from a poor and rotten situation that was only going to end badly. Maybe he's lost just like you were and he need the right people around him. You know better than anyone else what I'm talking about."

"I don't know Daskana, I don't feel like you can compare me to him. This is one deep conversation."

"Well, when you're in a dark place like me right now you start to think about things. Mauling everything over and over again. Why don't you tell me everything that happened yesterday because there are some blanks."

"Gladly, I'm happy we decided to be so open to one another. It's so much better then screaming and yelling. I'm sorry we always fought when we were little."

"Don't be, that's what siblings are for. Now paint the picture for me. How on earth did it all come tumbling down?"

...

We walked up the boardwalk onto the boat after being cleared by immigration for departure to the Fire Nation. We were welcomed by a couple of sailors who sent us into the right direction. We found our cabins and installed ourselves. I shared one with Roku while my sisters where in the one next to us. It took us almost a full hour to get installed.

"So cosy huh? First class tickets are always the best." I chuckled as I looked around the luxurious cabin but Roku seemed a bit distant. "Is something wrong? You know this voyage the ship will be practically half empty because most people go to Republic City. Not a whole lot go the other way. I can always ask for another cabin."

"I'm just a bit sad dad, that's all."

"Why?"

"Today is also mom's birthday."

I frantically looked around me and found a calendar nearby. Finding the matching date he was right. I had completely forgotten my former lover's birthday. I looked at his sad face and tried cheering him up. "Why don't we go to the upstairs deck and get a bit of fresh air. He nodded his head and jumped off of his large double sized bed. I took his hand and we walked to the deck where we could look at the city.

We found a couple of lounge chairs and settled in them. I noticed he wasn't wearing his headpiece.

"Hey, do you want me to put your top knot in order?" I asked and he nodded his head, holding out the metal jewel. I pulled the hair on the top of his head in a knot with the rubber band and pulled the metal over it, tightening it until it stayed in place. "Voila, look at that handsome young Fire Nation man." I joked as I gave him a quick hug.

"Will we ever come back dad?" he asked as he kept on staring at the snowed city.

"I don't know. You might be able to return one day but for me this will be the last memories I'll have of my birthplace." I answered truthfully.

"You think mommy is proud of me?"

"Well she wouldn't be proud of me but she wouldn't hold anything against you. She would have loved to know what a fine boy you've become. I think you are one special kid and I wouldn't want it any other way. When I met you, you were angry and confused. You unleashed your anger on the kids around you whenever they did something that made you feel uncomfortable but from the moment you knew the truth you calmed down. I didn't even get one complaint from your school."

"Well... I might have accidently burned one of the flags on the school yard once but they didn't catch me."

I started laughing at that small confession "What Fudge doesn't know won' t hurt him." I said laughingly and ruffled his hair, this much to his annoyance.

"Dad! You'll mess it up again!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't like that huh?" I joked as I approached him and started tickling him all over. He cringed into a ball and started laughing wildly.

"Stop it dad!" he laughed and I kept on tickling him until I heard static from a nearby radio.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall," the reporter announced and I dashed for the volume button "subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in, but according to the authorities two attempts were made to kidnap her."

"Oh spirits no!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Earlier last night downtown was shaken up by a loud explosion in an alley on seventh street and upon arrival authorities found Avatar Korra unconscious next to a burning vehicle. Police has confirmed that it would appear to be an inside job as Officer Rokoyu Fire, a close friend to Avatar Korra and assigned to her protection has been discovered to be a member of the Equalist movement. Chief Saikhan has confirmed that evidence found in his apartment has confirmed his involvement. After his first attempt failed he followed Avatar Korra to city hall where she and councilman Tarrlok fought off a small band of Equalists but the councilman couldn't save her and she was captured!"

"Oh shit, we got out just in the nick of time."

"Furthermore the police refuses to comment on how it is possible that an Equalist managed to infiltrate the authorities and come so close to Avatar Korra. The police asks all citizens of the city to be on the lookout for Rokoyu Fire. Wanted posters with his face are being spread as we speak. In case you come face to face with this dangerous criminal the authorities ask not to engage him as he is considered an experienced chi blocker that will not hesitate to use violence against his victims. Earlier reports that Rokoyu Fire is a firebender are completely false according to Chief Saikhan. According to him this was a trick to make everyone believe his true intentions and allegiance."

"Now that is a lie... well maybe not entirely." I grumbled.

"The police are on a lookout for Avatar Korra but so far their search has yielded nothing. In these dire times one has to wonder who will come and save this city from this chaos?" the reporter finalized

"Maybe that savior is you?" my sisters voice suddenly spoke up and I looked up to find her standing next to me. In all of this excitement I hadn't even heard her come near.

"Me? The savoir of this city? Not now they know who I am. You're joking right?" I huffed under my breath.

"They don't know who you really are. The police didn't even tell the press you were Rixen."

"Well it's obvious what they are trying to do, They don't want anyone to know that a crazy madman has been on the loose amongst ordinary citizens. This is just panic control. That stupid excuse about me using some trick to make them believe I'm a bender is a lie. Hell, this report was more lie then truth. We did not attempt to capture her and sure as hell didn't follow her to City Hall. Something is off here."

"O so you noticed?" she spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

I got up and paced the deck, leaning up against the railing and staring at the city. The boat starting moving and some people on the deck scream their goodbyes at their families down below.

I kept on pacing the deck and Anna joined the conversation. We informed her of what had happened and argued on what this meant. The city grew smaller and smaller as we passed by the bronze statue of Avatar Aang.

"Do you really love her? Was it not your confused feelings playing tricks on you?" Daskana asked as she pinched my arm to make me stop my nervous pacing.

"What a stupid question. Of course I do! With every fibber in my body. I'd give my life for her if she would let me but we both know she wouldn't accept that, not any more at least."

"Then do it, be the unwanted saviour of this city. Find out what happened last night at City Hall and find her, free her and work with her to save our uncle from himself. Even if she doesn't want your help. Do it your way if you must, from the inside out. Remember, we operate not in the light, nor in the dark-"

"There is only that in which we believe." I interrupted her

"Exactly, be that man that tries to save both parties."

"But... I have to take care of Roku from now on."

"Dad." he tugged my shirt "I told you to fix your mistakes. I agree with aunt Daskana. You always tell me stories about the past Avatars and how great they are. Now Avatar Korra needs you to be part of her story."

"I hate myself for saying this but the kid and my fiancé make sense." Anna chipped in.

"You all think I should do this?"

"YES!" they shouted in unison.

I held out my hands to signal for a group hug and they all complied. After leaving the embrace I turned to look at the ever smaller growing Republic City.

"Come with me." I ordered and we walked to the back of the ship.

"We'll settle somewhere in the Fire Nation. If you are successful you can still come and find us." my sister explained and I nodded my head. "We'll keep our fake names so you won't have to look too hard. I promise you that I will raise him like our father had hoped to raise us." she added and I looked down at him.

We found the back of the ship and stopped near the Fire Nation flag at the back.

I hugged Anna "Keep her safe." I ordered and she nodded her head.

"I will, you just make sure you come back to us. I've grown rather fond of you ugly mug." she said as I let go of her.

Next I hugged my sister "Keep him safe." I ordered and with tears in her red eyes she nodded her head.

"Of-of course brother."

I leaned down but as he wanted to hug me I held out my hand, signalling him to stop. I lifted the lower hem of my parka up and revealed the Equalist belt I that I was still wearing. I detached my sheathed knife from the belt and held it out towards him.

"This has been passed down from father to son. My father gave me this when I turned sixteen. I would have done the same with you but circumstances force my hands. This is yours now son." I explained as he took it and held it close to him. "Give it to aunt Daskana. She'll give it back to you once you are old enough." I added and held out my hands. He dove into my neck and before I could speak he did it for me.

"I'll keep both of them safe dad." he said while he started crying and I couldn't hold the floodgates anymore. We cried for several moments and I had to let go of him. I reached for the railing at the back of the ship and stepped up, looking over my shoulder one more time and wiping away my tears. Daskana picked Roku up onto her arm and he kept on crying into her shoulder. Both girls eyes were filled with concern but with determination as well. They knew this had to be done and I nodded my head one final time.

"If anything happens to me. I love you all." I said and crawled over the railing, Anna yelled something after me but I was already into the water.

The future was uncertain, but the course was just.

...

Anna ran to the railing "What is that idiot doing? I could have taken him to mainland and return to the boat!" she exclaimed while frantically looking down into the water "He's not coming back above the water. Oh spirits no we killed him!"

I rocked Roku up and down to sooth him but the boy was stuck in a deadly grieving state. "There are some things you don't know about us. Our mother being from the Water Tribe she took us to the communal pool once a month and taught us how to swim for long distances. We can easily hold our breath for five minutes or so. Both of us reached our 1500m swimming certificates before we turned twelve." I joked.

"Oh... well he doesn't need my help then. He'll still be soaked once he gets on shore, not to mention that water is pretty cold."

"He's a firebender, he can survive longer in that water then you and I combined."

"Jeez, you are in a know-it-all mood today." she huffed as she came closer and placed her hand on Roku's back to help sooth him.

We stayed on the back of the ship and kept on talking to the crying child until he calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry auntie. I didn't mean to cry so long."

"It's okay Roku, you obviously love your dad a lot."

"I do but I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Don't worry, he's Rokoyu Fire. He can fend for himself."

"Mhhm, but can we?" my fiancé suddenly said as she leaned over the back of the ship and my eyes widened.

An airship approached fast and I got up and ran towards her. I focused on the underbelly of the ship and my heart stopped.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Daskana? That's just an equalist airship right. We can take on a couple of grunts no?"

"Oh sure, grunts yes but not this airship."

"Why?"

"That airship has a special number on it, number 001. That's Amon's personal vessel!"

"What do we do?!" Anna shouted and I acted fast by handing her Roku.

"We get the hell out of here." I ordered and we took off but it was already too late. Several cables were shot down onto the captain's hut and several grunts reeled down and breached that room. We passed it as fast as we could but I could hear them ordering the crew to stop the boat while they destroyed any form of communication.

We kept on running but on the middeck we were stopped as several cables latched themselves onto the wood in front of us and behind us. Several grunts slid down and surrounded us.

There was an explosion behind us and the communication tower was destroyed, leaving the entire rear of the ship engulfed in a massive cloud of smoke.

I shouted and cursed at the men who had us surrounded as more of their friends arrived and pushed the people down below decks. It went completely silent on the deck and my nerves were put to the test. I had to resist myself from performing that gut wrenching bloodbending, though they were leaving me without too many options.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and I recognized those footsteps, only one man could walk like that and with such authority.

I turned around towards the smoke and stepped in front of Anna who still held the freighted Roku tightly in her arms. Out of the smoke behind these men a figure appeared and that awful mask, the mask that haunted the sleep of so many back home came visible. The circle of grunts opened up to allow him to enter the group..

"Amon." I scoffed his name and cursed it in the back of my mind. "Or should I call you Noatak?"

"Hello Daskana, it's been a while." he said with that charismatic voice of his. It send a shiver down my spine.

"What do you want?"

"Well I hoped that would be clear by now. I want my nephew back. You are all coming back with me to the city and he is going to continue his good work, so will you."

"Like hell they are you crook!" Anna shouted from behind my back.

"Silence! This is none of your business bender!" he exclaimed.

"You might have been able to manipulate Rokoyu into doing your dirty work for you uncle but that won't work anymore. I see trough your lies and deceit and so does Rokoyu. He has finally been set free."

"Ah... is that so? Then where is he?"

"Not here."

Amon started laughing and I tilted my head. What the hell was so funny about what I had said? I had expected him to blow up in my face but that didn't happen.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snapped and brought the revolutionary back to attention.

"If he is going to safe his girlfriend from my grasp he is going to be disappointment. I don't have the Avatar. By the spirits I wish I did." he huffed and brought his hands down from behind his back. "Did you honestly think I would not have been informed about what happened last night? Rokoyu made a mistake, he hesitated when I ordered him to captured the Avatar and I had him followed by one of Quang's spies. The report I received not only revealed that he simply did not bring her to me once you two fought and defeated her, but also that the commanding officer of my special forces unit was a fucking undercover cop and that Rokoyu failed to inform me of this!" he shouted "He's failed me for the last time Daskana. I made it very clear to him that he needed to stand by my side and he has stabbed me in the back like a common criminal. You three will come with me now if you value your safety. Hence he will have to do as he is told and finally see reason once more."

"You don't get it do you? He will never be loyal to you again. You just had to send him onto a special mission didn't you? Had you not done that a lot of things would have stayed secret and he would have followed you into death blindly!"

"I've realized my mistakes, but what is done is done. Stand down and come with me peacefully. I don't want to hurt you."

"Never!" I sneered and gave in, he was never going to let us go. I could only do that which I didn't want to do.

I got into a stance and bloodbended the lot of them, including Amon who's eyes went wide behind his mask as I took control of the liquids in his body.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?" I laughed as I brought his men down to their knees and bended them so hard they lost their consciences. To my own surprise my uncle was still standing so I repositioned myself and flicked my hands, unleashing everything I could muster, gathering all my anger.

He fought back with equal determination and simply walked forward with a slow step. You could hear me bend the liquid in his body.

"Daskana stop this madness!" my fiancé yelled but I couldn't stop. She meant well but I had to save us from him.

Suddenly Amon's head flicked up and I felt a sharp pain in my body and my muscles tensed up. I had forgotten something vital.

_"He's a bloodbender too."_

My muscles twisted themselves in all directions but I fought as hard as I could to keep my stance and bended him back, focusing my mind to bring him to a halt. I didn't know what I was doing but this was different. I was using my mind to bend him and it worked much better then when I only used my bending.

"I've... underestimated you..." he grunted as he managed to set another step forward. "I should have known..."

"STOP!" I yelled "Just stop this. Be the good man I once knew you to be!" I added "I know he's in there somewhere!"

"He's long gone my dear." he said and I lost out. He was so much stronger than me, more focused, more controlled. My knees gave out and I was brought down. He slowly stepped forward until he was in front of me. "You are much stronger then my brother ever was." he stated as I looked up at him in despair.

"I'm just a beginner!" I shouted "But one day I will make you pay for the misery you caused my brother and me! I can't believe I defend you not only three hours ago!"

"You have so much potential Daskana. You took down six men with only your bending and managed to bring me, a man with thirty years experience to a halt. You are a psychic bloodbender just like me. Take my hand and I will make you stronger then you could have ever imagined." He said as he brought out his hand but slowly since I was still bloodbending him. "I should have focused myself on you, that is another mistake I now see. I love you and your brother as much as I did my late sister. Join me Daskana and together we can change the world."

I stared at him with a nasty glare "No way."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, I will never join you again willingly." I grunted and with on quick jab I fell down onto the ground.

Before losing consciousness I felt several jabs to my back and he had done it. He had blocked my chi completely. The last thing I heard was Anna and Roku shouting in my direction but my world turned to black and I was drawn into the darkness.

_"I'm sorry Rokoyu... I failed... I did it again and it didn't even help me win this time."_

* * *

**AN: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**The built up to this moment has been a massive ammount of work, six months of hard work and finally the undercover operative known as Rokoyu Fire has been found out. I hope you guys were not disapointed with the way it was handled and hopefully you're interested to see how we move forward from this position.**

**I'm so sorry for tormenting all of you for such a long time, but then agian... I'm not hehe...  
**


	33. Mind over Body

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**This chapter speaks for itself. At least that's my feelings towards it.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXXIII**

**MIND OVER BODY**

_**"We draw our strength from the very despair in which we have been forced to live. We shall endure."**_

_**Cesar Chavez**_

* * *

After what seemed like an eternal swim I reached the docks and pulled myself out of the cold water. I was soaked and had to take a second the squeeze all the water out of my clothes. You know a waterbeder might have been handy at that moment. Why hadn't I let one of the girls take me to the mainland?

Since the police were still looking for me I moved from the open spaced docks to the closeness of downtown . I switched from alley to alley to navigate the city. The best way to stay warm for now was to run, and that without stopping. Running keeps the blood flowing through your veins. Thanks to the wet clothes I was wearing hypothermia was lurching around the corner. Now that was something I didn't need.

I wasn't wandering around clueless and had a destination in mind. I reckoned the cops were done with their search of my apartment and I wanted to try and sneak in for some fresh clothes.

A bold move everything considered but I probably could find something in there that could hide my appearance.

At the front door of my apartment I found two metalbender on guard while another one was loading boxes into a van. I relocated towards the back of the building and snuck up via the fire escape. Once inside I waited for that one metalbender to enter. He walked in while whistling a jolly tune tom himself. I jumped him and jabbed all his chi points and knocked him out. To my surprise they had decided to move all my paperwork before the actual physical evidence. My uniforms were still sitting on the bed, just as I had left them. My confession was gone.

_"Guess that's their biggest piece of evidence. They don't need anything else to convict me."_

I didn't linger about and grabbed the masks and stuffed them back into the bags. I grabbed the metalbender and removed his armor. He was wearing one of those balaclava's under his helmet and that would work nicely for my disguise. With that cloth covering my face nobody would recognize me as tried to find out what had happened a night ago. I removed it and put it on. He was a bit taller than me so the armor was quite loose but it fitted nonetheless.

I grabbed another box and walked down the stairs with the bags over my shoulders. I stuffed everything into the back of the van, giving the two metalbender guards at the door a quick wave.

"I'm going to dump this back at the station. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I explained and got in the truck and drove off. _"Well that went easier than I thought."_

Of course I drove straight for City Hall and parked in a nearby alley. I arrived at the side of the building and noticed the widow to Tarrlok's office was wide open.

As I searched my pockets for something I got a bit of a scare. I thought I had seen a figure standing on to top of the building. I shook my head to clear it, that did not happen. It was my paranoia going wild on me. I grabbed my grappling hook gun and shot it into the wall of the building. I flicked the switch and was launched towards the widow. I landed on the balcony and noticed nobody was inside and.

I heard voices downstairs in the council room but for now my attention was directed at the carnage in the room. The giant wall behind his desk had been bended towards the other wall. There were water stains everywhere around the room. Some sort of bender had ransacked as the floor as well. You couldn't help but notice Tarrlok's desk featured burn marks. There was not a single sign of an equalist attack. If anything benders clashed in this room and from the looks of things, the ultimate bender had been here. I moved towards the door and my heart stopped as I looked down into the council room. Former chief Lin Beifong was checking out the damage along with Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Thanks again for getting us out of jail Chief." Mako thanked her but she waved it away..

"Don't mention it kid. Now let's focus on finding Korra and stopping your friend." she said and my heart sunk even further.

"I can't believe it. Rokoyu an Equalist... but he's a bender! How can he do this to his own people?!" Asami exclaimed. "I can't believe that he has managed to outsmart everyone for so long. The balls on that guys, you mark my words, if I get my hands on him..." she threatened and I knew I had to steer clear of her.

"Well that's what Saikhan and his goons are saying. Don't forget that a couple of weeks ago that bastard couldn't even make a single spark." Lin commented as she checked out some damaged pillars. "I've done some digging before getting you out and apparently it's all true. Only it seems to me Saikhan is not telling the entire truth about it to protect himself. What ticks me off more is that Fire outsmarted me as well. I pinned a badge on his chest dammit!" she snapped and slammed her fist into the pillar.

"I knew the death of his parents affected him hard but that he would fall this low... I guess the kind-hearted friend I once knew is long gone." Mako commented with sadness filling his voice and I saw Bolin hold down his head.

"I-I won't believe it until it comes out of his mouth." Bolin stuttered.

I snuck away from Tarrlok's office and stopped next to Tenzin's door, pretending to be on guard. The team walked up the stairs and walked to the door. I nodded my head at the chief, pretending to belong and watched them enter. Once they were inside I slipped down into the council room and observed all the damage for myself.

I asserted what they could not. The hole in Tarrlok's office. The large hole down in the hall itself. This could only be the work of one being, Korra herself. All the inflicted damage was thanks to bending. The equalist evidence around was all to convenient if you asked me, too well placed. I could only come to one conclusion with my uncle's explanation in the back of my head.

"He has her. That son of a bitch." I said to myself as suddenly the door to Tenzin's office opened again, catching me off guard. The team came walking out with Beifong and Tenzin in tow. She stopped at the railing and looked down at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Shouldn't you be at guard next to Tezin's door?" she scolded and I started sweating, eying all the exits.

"Lin... Saikhan didn't put any security next to my door! That is an imposter!" Tenzin shouted and I lookd at the front door of the council chamber. I stormed off but was cut off by a faster Mako who had jumped over the railing and now blocked my way out. A glance over my shoulder gave me another route via a side door but it too was cut off by Asami. In no time I got surrounded by one firebeder, two earthbenders, an airbender and a nonbender. All friends and acquaintances that I don't want to hurt. They had encircled me and all escape routes were cut off. I was trapped like a fish in a barrel.

"Surrender and tell us what you are doing here." Tezin demanded.

"I'm trying to find the Avatar, just like you." I sneered from behind my balaclava. I'd be damned to break down now, not after all that confidence building of the latest hours.

"Show your face coward." Lin ordered and I complied. I grabbed the helmet and dropped it onto the floor. I slowly removed the balaclava, making eyes go wide . Bolin's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Rokoyu?" Mako murmured.

"I wish I had the time to explain myself but I have other priorities right now. Finding Korra is one of them." I said as I slowly brought my hand to one of the pouches of the metalbenders's belt. I had stuffed some of my equalist gear in it just in case I needed it.

"WE TRUSTED YOU!" Mako screamed and the sound vibrated trough my ribcage. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US! YOU TRAITOR!"

"Scream, kick and jest as much as you like Mako. It doesn't change the facts." I retaliated.

"Oh nooo..." Bolin whispered and I directed myself at him.

"Yes Bolin. I WAS an Equalist."

"Why do want her so badly? So you can take her to Amon?" Lin demanded to know and I shook my head.

"I have my own reasons. Reasons I can share once I find her. You'd never believe me if I told you anyways."

"You are going nowhere. We have your surrounded Fire. The gig is up." she snapped.

"I'm afraid I always have another trick up my sleeve." I said and jabbed my two fists the side, bending a hot flaming circle around me, pushing them backwards.

Mako reacted and waved his hands in a circular motion to weaken the Fire. I threw down a smoke canister at my feet and upon impact it engulfed the group with thick smoke. I grabbed my grappling hook gun and shot it at the glass dome above me. I pushed the button once it latched trough the glass and the cable spooled itself up. I was launched towards the dome but the cable overheated considerably and my speed was much faster than anticipated. As I drew closer my eyes widdend. The figure I had seen before on the rooftop was standing on the edge of the dome and was oozing down at me.

I braced myself for impact and thanks to the metal armor I was catapulted trough the glass rather easily. I landed on top of the dome next to the white figure. I eyed the figure as I started sliding down the so fast I nearly lost control. The stranger jumped after me as I screamed in horror.

The person slid after me could just manage to grab my hand at the gutter with one hand, leaving me dangling in the air. A couple of seconds ago I thanked the metal armor for saving my ass with the glass. Now it heavied me though and made my finger slip.

"Fuck this is high!" I shouted to myself.

I looked beneath me and noticed that there was a ledge right under me. A quick glance at the hooded stranger and my heart stopped. It was wearing a white costume not much unlike my Equalist uniform. It wore a white mask with grey lines and a red fire emblem on the spot where i had the red circle on my own mask. What scared me more was the Ninjatō sword that it carried around it's back.

"Who are you?!" I asked as it started to pull me.

"It does not matter Rokoyu." a soft female voice answered.

She pulled me onto the rooftop and I could finally catch a breath as I rolled onto my back. She fell down onto her knees next to me and just stared at me.

"How do you know my name?" I panted as I peered into her eyes. They were amber just like min, and I couldn't help but feel a recognition in them.

"I knew you a long time ago."

"That's rather vague." I panted as I kept on hand on a pouch, the pouch were I kept an electrical glove.

"I said that it didn't matter, now we need to run because those people did not seem very fond of you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm here to help you Rokoyu. I've come a long way to do so."

"Then I'm sorry about this!" I shouted as I slipped into the glove and electrocuted her. She let out a painful grunt as shocked her again and lost conscienceness. I didn't know who she was or what her intentions where, thus I couldn't trust her.

I didn't even bother to check her face as I climbed own from the edge and landed on the ledge. I jumped down to another ledge and eventually found a drain pipe that I could use to slide down.

My descended had lost me too much time and the team came sprinting around the corner. Realizing they were approaching in a rapid pace, I took off. In no time both fire, earth and air strikes are flying around my ears. It would have been the easiest thing to turn around and fight them but I had different priorities.

Bolin and Mako wouldn't stand much of a chance once I start throwing in some chi blocking. Tenzin and Beifong shouldn't be a problem either. Well maybe Beifong might be a tough nut to crack but that old airbending master I could handle. No the real threat here was Asami. She knew my moves, she knew how I fought and that is a massive problem. Not to mention she is sporting an Equalist glove. I won't stand a chance once she electrocutes me, just like that friendly stranger up on the rooftop.

Choosing liberty over getting fried by her, I sprint like I've never sprinted before. I reached the van in the alley and got in, flicking the keys to start the engine. I floored the throttle and raced out of the alley. As I turned into the street a massive earth fissure flipped over the van. It send it tumbling over several times. I was being shaken from right to left until it landed on its roof. Damn so close to my escape!

Lady luck was with me as I was wearing my seatbelt. I was amazed I had even remembered to put it on in all this frantic state. I undid it an fell down onto the rooftop. I reached around me and found my bags were still intact. I grabbed them and kicked open the back door opened. I crawled out and found myself encircled by Team Avatar, again...

"Oh for crying out loud..."

"Any more tricks we should know about?" Mako asked with a clear hint of arrogance.

"You have no idea." I said as I flipped myself onto my feet with one fluent motion and started bending fireballs at everyone. They had forced me into a corner and if I wanted a way out I was going to need to come in like wrecking ball.

Of course being more experienced benders they had the edge on me. They however had not smelled what I had smelled: Gasoline.

I was basically stalling until the liquid found its way out of the gas tank down into the street.

I kept them at bay but that wasn't going to last once I ran out of conditional fire. I was starting to take impacts from eath , fire and air as the liquid came spilling between my legs and I acted on it.

"STOP!" I yelled as I held my hands up, causing most of them to eye me suspicions.

"Are you giving up?" Lin spat as she breathed a bit more heavier from all that action.

"Oh no. I'm not giving up. I'm afraid that's not in my vocabulary. I intend on saving this city."

"Safe it from who? Benders?" Tenzin curiously asked and I shook my head.

"From benders AND nonbenders. Both parties are going to tear it down and quite frankly I love this city to much for that."

"You are making zilch sense right now." Bolin said and I chuckled.

I leaned down to grab my bags and they all got into a position where they wanted to bend at me, with exception to Asami of course. I shook my index finger at them "Uh-uh, do you fine people smell that? One wrong move and we all die." I said as I redirected the same index finger at the liquid that had now also found its way to them. Their eyes go wide but Mako didn't want to give up.

"Stop right there mister firebender. I'll lit this stuff up myself." I lit up a fire in my palm.

"You wouldn't dare!' Mako snapped.

"I dared to attack the bending arena didn't I?"

"Mako we have no chose. He's crazy enough to burn us alive." Tenzin said as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, urging him to back off.

"This isn't over yet Rokoyu!" Mako shouted and I nodded my head at him as he started pacing backwards.

"I expect nothing less from you Mako." I said as I slowly stepped away from the van as well but in a different direction. Once both parties were clear I bended a fireball at the gasoline and it ignited at impact. It fumed over to the van and it exploded with a large bang, filling the street with a lot of smoke. Granting me a perfect cover to sneak away.

I ran away and met several onlookers had gathered to observe the scenery.

"That's him!" a man yelled "That equalist they are looking for. Someone stop him!" he yelled as he pointed his finger at me, but everyone ignored him and kept on staring at me as I took off again.

I pushed them out of my way as I ran over to an alley and searched the ground until I found a manhole cover. I ripped it open and crawled down into the sewers, dragging the manhole cover back into place. As I climbed down I could hear some people running over the manhole cover.

"Those people said he went this way!" Bolin shouted and a lot of footsteps followed him. In that moment I hoped, no prayed to the spirits Beifong wasn't going to use that ruddy seismic sense of her. If she did I was dead meat. Nothing came though and I sighed in relief. I jumped down into the filthy water and the smell caught me breath.

"Damn... this place stinks... thank the heavens this armor isn't mine." I said as I stepped through the water.

I looked for the Equalist signals on the walls and followed them until I found the storm sewers. As I found a dry spot I switched out of the armor and got dressed in the Rixen persona. I got moving again and walked for at least two hours until I found a corridor would take me to the prison facility. I found a sideways door that would take me to the front side.

I slowly opened it and my eyes go wide. Bolin and Asami were guarding two tied up chi blockers. How had they found this place?

I sneaked past the two of them into the corridors without them noticing me and dumped my bags on the ground. If they were here then so were the others. However now they were on my territory, and they probably had no idea that I was also Rixen. Korra never got a a chance to tell them. The police was also denying the public that particular piece of information. So in theory I'm still somewhat in a cover. I figured they were looking for Korra. They had not made the same connection yet that I had. I peaked around a corner and saw Lin Beifong entering a cell with her metalbending.

"Chief Beifong?" A male voice said with a weary voice.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" she asked and I didn't hear a response so I assumed it was true. She left the cell with her men and from their clothing I could tell they were the metalbenders she lost in the ambush.

I followed them until they came across Mako and Tenzin. The firebender was holding a fire from his fist close to a guards face, demanding answers.

"I'll ask you one last time! Where is the Avatar?" he shouted

"Put him down firebender!" I shouted with a deep and raspier voice, trying to fit back into the persona. The cops who were with Beifong parted and I got a clear view of Mako. "We don't have the Avatar and we did not attack City Hall! Your esteemed councilman Tarrlok is lying."

"Rixen..." Mako sneered between his teeth as he dropped the man and wanted to set a step forward. He was held back by Tenzin who still had his senses, knowing the threat I posed. "Why would Tarrlok make up a story about being attacked?" Mako asked and I chuckled.

"Come on bender, kick in that open door." I rolled my eyes and that enraged Mako, but Lin helped Tenzin in holding him back.

"Because Tarrlok has Korra! He fooled us all!" Tenzin exclaimed as he put the pieces together and shook Mako's shoulder, urging him to come to his senses.

"What do we do now?" Mako asked and I answered that question for him.

"You run." I said as I slammed my fist onto the alarm, setting off a loud siren that every Equalist in the vicinity could hear.

They didn't hesitate and ran off. I walked behind them as they ran down to the processing area and jumped onto a tram. A group of aware chi blockers jumped on another one and chased after them.

"Good luck. I hope you get out." I said to myself as I picked up my own bags as got onto another tram that went directly to the headquarters. It used a diffrent tunnel then they had used.

After all that action a question had to be anwsered: 'Why had I decided to return to the Equalists?'

Well... I was a wanted man now. My ability to make any investigations on the surface was taken away from me. The last couple of hours had proved that sufficiently. Amon and the movement had a massive amount of resources at hand that could help me in locating Korra. Once I had what I needed I could dump them and set her free, hopefully that would establish a bit of new trust between the both of us.

As the tram sped trough the tunnel I pondered on that stranger that had saved my life on the dome of City Hall. Her white outfit seemed warrioresque in appearance with pads of armor on the critical spots. And what was that part about her travling a long way to help me? How on earht was she and what was she doing here? She said she was here to help, but in what way? Negative or positive?

I stopped the tram at my destination and got out. Several grunts were around, being busy handing out reports to their commanding officers. One of them approached me and saluted.

"Captain, the situation in the prison facility is under control sir. The intruders managed to escape though." the female chi blocker reported.

"Where is Amon?" I asked stern, palcing my hands behind my back.

"Amon isn't here sir, but we just got a radio message he is on his way. It would seem he is highly displeased with something."

"Well so am I! Get to your posts and lock down all of our facilities! No one gets in or out!" I yelled at them and took off into the system of corridors. I found my mostly empty and dusty office, dumping my stuff in there. Next I moved to the conference room and found Hiroshi Sato, all by himself sipping some tea, looking sad as he had been for the last couple of days. Ever since our... dispute he had been looking rather sour and quiet. I couldn't tell if he was genuinely concerned for his daughter or if he was plotting something again.

"We have a situation." I opened as I settled in a seat across from him.

"Yes... your cover has been blown." he said as he pushed a fresh cup of tea my way. I played around with the cup a bit distrustful. Surely he wouldn't go there... I had a sniff and decided to take the jump, pouring it back in one go. As no affects came I felt a bit of guilt propping up, mostly over how I had handled the hiroshi situation. What was I thinking, threatening Asami in front of him.

"You know Hiroshi... I would never have done anything to your daughter, it was an empty bluff." I said and he looked up from his cup.

"I know, but it made me see reason either way."

"Just so we are clear... there is no more bad blood between us?"

"I guess so... all that matter now is that we ensure victory for the movement. That and getting my daughter back."

"Well... my cover is only a side issue. The avatar's been kidnapped by Councilman Tarrlok." I announced and his face turned from uninterested to concerned.

"What?! How do you know that? The police said it was you, just like Amon had ordered you too. Are you saying we don't have the Avatar?"

"Well have you read today's reports? If you had you would have noticed no Avatar was presented for processing at the prison. I fought with her and she managed to get away. What happened after that is a big question. Today I went to City Hall and went over the crime scene. Not a single Equalist took part in that, it was all damage by bending." I lied about the part where we actually won the fight.

"Interesting... I haven't been updated today. I was actually waiting for Amon to return so he could tell me."

"Where is that man?"

"He's out organizing some things, at least that's what I heard. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I waved away his concern. In fact I never felt more alive now that my sister had sent me on this crazy suicidal mission.

"This is all very interesting to hear." Noatak's voice suddenly shot up and both me and Hiroshi turned to our right. Really this man could scare the living hell out of you every time he pulled that stunt on you. "It's good to see you got out alive from your little encounter Rokoyu. I've just had a look around both scenes myself."

"How much did you hear. From what I just discussed I mean."

"Everything I needed to know."

"We have to evacuate the headquarters at once." I said sternly and he slightly tilted his head.

"What makes you suggest that?"

"The fact that Sandor was an undercover cop and that he might show up with an army of cops. "

"Is that so... how long have you known this information?" he asked as he circled the table.

"Euhm...About a day now I guess. You can imagine I was more focused on my other assignment. Once that went to hell I spent the rest of the night securing my family's safety. After getting them somewhere safe I took a peek at City Hall. Councilman Tarrlok has to be the one responsible for Korra's kidnapping. I got spotted by Korra's friends and took to the sewers, finding my way back here." I explained my actions further. Soundly enough I didn't even need to lie about much.

"On my way over here the police frequency was going crazy Rokoyu. They said you had been at City Hall and blown up a car. They have the entire force on the lookout for you. Seems like you are making quite a name for yourself. That's two cars within twenty four hours you've managed to blow up." he chuckled and I found his sudden use of humor a bit out of place. I didn't let it catch me off guard though.

"Well I survived a scrap with four highly experienced benders and one badass nonbeder. I'd say that alone gets me some recognition around here."

"Was Asami with them?" Hiroshi suddenly interrupted with a longing in his voice and I nodded my head.

"Yes she was and frankly I was more afraid of her then the benders."

"You should be." he said and I smiled behind my mask. He hadn't given up on her despite what she had done to him, or rather, what he had done to her.

"Amon... we should call for an evacuation right now. We'll retreat to the bunker at the middle of the network. It's why we built it in the first place." I said as I stood up and placed my palms on the table. "When Quang joins us he can set the charges and blow this part of the underground network to pieces with Semutekkusu."

"I concur Amon. We can't risk the cops showing up at our doorstep. Not now we are so close to unleashing the troops onto the benders. If we blow this place up it'll be more difficult for them to penetrate our network."

"Then let's get to it." Noatak ordered and opened the door. "Hiroshi you are responsible for the destruction of all classified documents. We don't have the time to move them so I'll give you a couple of grunts to work you magic. I won't have them find anything useful afterwards. Rokoyu you are with me."

And so it went. Hiroshi brought all the paperwork to the main conference room and poured some gasoline over it. Then lit it on fire.

Noatak and I organized the evacuation. Our headquarters was packed with troops since we were on full alert to invade the city once Noatak got hungry. Quang joined us and got to work by placing the bombs along with some of his men. We all grabbed our personal belongings from our offices, just like the grunts had been allowed to do.

We stood at a nearby tunnel with a large stick detonator in front of us, waiting for Quang and his men to make the last connections. I noticed Noatak was carrying a bag with his most beloved possessions but what caught me off guard more was the tin box he was carrying. He held it really close to him as if it was something dear to him. I shuffled closer to him and we shared a quick glance.

"Uncle your collection of books... it would have been the simplest thing to have some grunts move them out of your office." I whispered

"We don't have time for that Rokoyu. Once the revolution is over I can still come back and dig them out of the rubble. The most rare and precious ones are in this bag." he whispered back and I nodded my head, but was still intrigued by that tin box.

Quang and some of his men came running out of a tunnel and he held up his thumb. We all held our hands close to our ears as Quang approached the detonator. He grabbed the stick with both hands and pressed it down into the box. A massive blast was heard and the entire tunnel filled with smoke. The blast was so fierce it send a shiver down my spine and shook me to my core, not to mention I was probably deaf.

Once the smoke cleared we retreated to the bunker. Another facility in the middle of the network. It was so fortified you couldn't get in or out without having to go through several security checkpoints. These checkpoint were guarded by some of the toughest men around. The bunker was a backup for instances like this.

After several tram rides the collective leadership arrived at the bunker and we all chose a room to stay in. Once we got settled we gathered in our new conference room to discuss our next move.

"I say we go after Tarrlok to secure the Avatar. He might have done us a favor by capturing her for us." Quang was the first to speak up.

"I agree." I quickly backed him up.

"What about the special forces unit? Let's talk about that first." Hiroshi tried changing the subject. "Now that we have been betrayed by Sandor, who will lead it now? It's been reduced to seven men."

Noatak sighed a bit annoyed "Simple... It's now Quang's responsibility, he's earned that right as a commander of the main army. Rokoyu will take command of the main army as my wrath. It's a simple flip. A fitting passage from old to young." he said as he turned to me. "Your mission is over. Take your troops and lead them to victory Rokoyu. They are your personal toys now."

"Yes Amon." I said

"You honor me." Quant chipped in with a nod.

"On the matter of Councilman Tarrlok things stand simple. He has too much power and needs to be removed. His desire for more power was a perfect tool for our propaganda machine but now he has become too much of threat AND a liability to us." Amon explained.

There was a knock on the door and Quang got up and opened it. A grunt whispered something in his ear and he nodded his head before closing up again.

"Gentleman I have just received word from one of my men that Tarrlok has attacked the council and chief Saikhan at City Hall. Those brats the Avatar had following her around were there too. They came to the same conclusions as us and confronted him with it, resulting in a fight that he won. He has displayed a rare bending ability, one of the more freakish one at that too: bloodbending. He escaped and the police are looking for him." Quang reported his latest findings as he sat back down in his seat.

"I wonder how that makes the people feel. I mean first the blame was shoved on me but now they are chasing after Tarrlok. Surely they will panic in all of this chaos. You cannot lie to a city of millions." I commented.

"You underestimate the benders' fear of us, they would rather follow a corrupt police force instead of fighting for their rights. On the matter of Tarrlok he has now become target of the highest level. Quang I need your spies to bring us as much information as possible on Tarrlok. We need to find out where he is keeping her before the council does. Once that is in place our assault can begin.."

Quang got up and bowed his head in respect "As you wish Amon."

As the hours passed more paperwork came trough and I got tired, all of the action of late was starting to catch up to me. I forced myself to keep searching. Somewhere in all the documents that passed through, the answer to my problem lied.

I hadn't slept in some time and I was starting to feel it. There was only one thing I could do to counter this problem. I pulled the bottle of painkillers from my pouch and took one without letting the others know. These painkillers worked wonders on pain but a side effect was that if you took them late enough you could keep going and going despite feeling tired. It's an easy way to cheat but at one point it was going to catch up to me.

One of Quang's men brought in a box from the chamber of commerce and all of Tarrlok's properties came bare before my eyes. The man had built up quite the empire. For instance he owned all the companies that supplied his task force with equipment and machinery. I chuckled when I found out he too owned the largest power company in the city. That's how he managed to cut off the power to the Dragon Flats. Next I moved onto real estate and he owned quite a bit of that too. Most where luxurious houses in better neighborhoods. To me though they sounded more like good investments then hiding places.

The last piece of paper in the box caught my attention. He owned a shed out in the mountains and from the looks of things this was the first thing he ever bought in Republic City. The stamps on the notarial act were over twenty years old. This had to be the house he lived in when he came to the city to become a councilman.

"Hey! I've got something!" I shouted and brought the attention of everyone in the room to me. "Tarrlok owns a cabin up in the mountains... well more like a shed. This has to be where he is keeping her." I announced as I looked at Noatak who nodded his head in agreement.

"That has to be it but let's keep some calm. We need to check it out first." he confirmed and I felt relieved that I had what I needed.

I turned to Quang. "Assemble some men. I'm going to check-" I ordered but Noatak interrupted me.

"Good the Lieutenant and I will join you." he said and this caught me completely off guard. Why did he want to come with us? I didn't want him there! No! I wanted him to stay right where he was, as far away from me as possible!

"I can handle this Amon. There is no need to expose yourself. That's why you me, your second in command."

"Oh no Rokoyu, I'm coming with you. I will not allow her to escape from our fingers once more." he said and got up from his seat. "You've done your best but is time I deal with her in person again. The moment is right."

"As you wish..." I said between clenched teeth and the feeling of powerlessness taking over. This was bad, very bad.

...

I kicked, slammed, and raged against the metal box Tarrlok had locked me up in. I had no idea where I was and even less what he was going to do with me. In fact deep down I was scared, remembering that I had been in a similar situation not too long ago. I really didn't want to go through that again.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" I screamed while pounding my fist on the metal door.

I finally gave up and slumped to the floor. "Please..." I pleaded to no one as the full realization of the futility of my actions set in. Sweat cam dripping down my temple down to my cheeks and down onto the ground.

_"I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."_ I heard Tenzin's words in the back of my mind.

I decided that since I was stuck in this stupid box I might as well give it a try.

I closed my eyes and assumed a meditative pose. I focused really hard on the flashes I had experienced before. After a while I could feel myself drift away and for a second I was afraid of falling asleep like I was used to do. Then there was a spike of energy that came out of nowhere and I followed it until it filled me up and I was drawn into a memory.

A bright flash brought me to Republic City of several years ago. Aang and Toph met up to discuss the upcoming arrest of some sort of criminal. They went to a restaurant where they met up with that stranger I kept on seeing. They talked and the man was identified as Yakone. Who he was I had no idea but he seemed like a dangerous man. His clothing indicated he had Water Tribe roots and that definitely caught me interest.

The man was arrested and Aang and Toph explained to him they had dozens of witnesses. Yakone in return jested that he had beaten every charge they had brought up against him and that he was going to beat this one too. Whatever this meant I could not tell yet but Aang deemed it worthy to show me.

As Yakone was being led away he smirked at the duo. That smile scared me so much I was drawn out of the meditation back to my time. That confident and arrogant smile... I'd seen it before.

"Whoa." I said as I looked up to the ceiling of the box. "I finally connected with you Aang. But... what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice." I said as I inhaled again and focused on the memories once more. Maybe Aang had more to show me?

I quickly was drawn back into a different memory.

It was the council room at City Hall and a trial seemed to be in process.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. The attorney for the prosecution opened and accused Yakone of being a bloodbender with rare abilities. The man defending Yakone immediately rejected and said that nobody can bloodbend without a full moon.

Bloodbending without a full moon? This had to be it right? There were Aangs story intertwined with mine.

The defending lawyer explained in great detail that what Yakone was accused off was not possible. To any bender with knowledge of the skill such reasoning would make sense. However after witnessing two benders bloodbend me without a full moon I knew better.

There was another bright flash of light and the trial moved onwards to a later hour.

Sokka, who was a councilman for my tribe in the city at that time stood up and spoke the verdict. He gave a little speech about how he had encountered special benders before and that the testimonies had convinced the council. Yakone had to be the man people claimed he was. As a consequence he sentenced Yakone to life in prison. With a pound onto the table with his gavel the decision was sealed.

Yakone slowly got up from his seat with that arrogant smirk still etched onto his facial features. His eyes began to bulge and the council cried in pain as something took over their bodies. Recognizing the threat Toph tried to stop Yakone by metalbending her cables at him. Yakone responded by bloodbending her as well. Soon the entire room was under his control and every muscle in his face was tensed up. It must have been one mighty effort to boodbend so many at once.

He then made Toph float towards him and undo his unlock his cuffs and he flexed his wrists. It increased his bending ability and he bloodbend everyone in the room to unconsciousness. Only Aang was powerful enough to resist him. Yakone lifted him into the air and Yakone simply laughed at Aang as he stated that he wasn't going to get away with it.

Yakone stated that the city was his and that he would be back one day to claim it. He then threw Aang up against a nearby staircase, knocking him out. Yakone fled but Aang woke up fast and chased after him on a large air scooter. He followed Yakone who had stolen a carriage along with ostrich horse. Aang send a blade of wind to sever the ostrich horses harness from the cart, making it flip over on its side. Aang coasted in front of the cart as it came to a stop.

Yakone busted out of the side and bloodbended Aang to the ground. Yakone straightened out his ruined clothes and vouched to put Aang to sleep for good. He took control of the master airbender and bended most of his limps until they were at snapping point. Suddenly Aang's eyes began to glow and he used the Avatar State to break Yakone's grip on him. He bended a cone of rock around him to contain the bloodbender. Aang placed a thumb on his forehead and chest and explained that he was taking away his bending for good.

Another bright flash of light came and brought me to the year 170 AG again. I was in the gym and fighting my first sparing match with Rokoyu. He pushed me down onto the ground while holding my hands behind my back. He then pushed his knee into my neck and placed his knee on mine to keep me in place.

He demanded me to yield and after a couple of seconds of struggle I yielded with a yell and he let go of me. I sat on my ass and declared I had never seen someone move that fast.

Rokoyu then smiled at me with a smirk that was a lot like Yakone's. Filled with confidence and arrogance. I had been totally clueless.

I was pulled out of the memory into a different on to the steps of city hall. I was arguing with Tarrlok about being a real asshole. He then called me a half-baked avatar and a smirk grew on his face. That same stupid smirk. Filled with confidence and arrogance. How convenient.

I was finally allowed to pulled out of the meditation and some pieces came falling together. I found myself back in my trusty metal cell.

"Aang ... this whole time ... you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok AND Rokoyu... but how? There has to be more..." I said to myself and rubbed my eyes. I got up and mauled things over. "Of course!" I yelled to myself. Yakone, Daskana, Rokoyu and Tarrlok. One big happy family!

Suddenly my attention was brought to footsteps coming down the stairs. That bastard had returned, just in time for me to give him a hard time.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you." he snarled furiously.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?" I announced with a hint of satisfaction and I heard him walking away. "And I know how you bloodbend me without a full moon. " I announced with a rather wide smirk of my own. That caught his attention as he stopped his pacing. "You are Yakone's son and Rokoyu is his grandson."

"I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined everything!" he exclaimed.

"And what about Rokoyu? Is being part of the Equalists his way of seeking revenge for what happed to his parents and grandfather?"

"I don't have single clue what his true intentions are Avatar. Like I said, two days ago I didn't even know that my sister had been in the same city as me with two children of her own."

"Well either way Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh no... No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage." he explained.

That statement enraged me and I pounded the door of the box with all my fury. "You'll never get away with this!" I shouted as he walked back up the stairs.

As he came to the top of the stairs his pace slowed down and he came to a full stop "Amon!" Tarrlok announced with a voice that Cleary indicated true shock.

I gasped. That monster, the man of my nightmares, he was right here. No doubt his lapdog Rokoyu was here as well. My chest filled itself with fear and my sweaty temple began glowing red hot. After all, here I was in this box with no way out! Tarrlok had delivered me to them on a silver platter, the fool!

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon spoke for the first time, confirming my worst fears.

The sound of spinning up bola's and charging up electricity echoed through the building. It signaled Amon had brought some friends along with him.

"You fool! You've never faced bending like mine." Tarrlok arrogantly stated and the sound of blood being bend made my hair stand on end. Several bodies slumped and crumpled to the floor but that sound of Amon's footsteps, those boots of his that made you aware it was him. They kept on moving forward without interruption, this to my own surprise.

He kept on stepping forward and Tarrlok gasped once more "What? What are you?" he asked as surprise filled his voice.

"_I_ am the solution." Amon answered the challenged and a quick struggle erupted. Tarrlok grunted and screamed as his bending was probably taken away from him. He fell down onto the ground with a loud thumb.

I heard Amon's men groan as they got back on their feet now that Tarrlok's grip had been removed.

"I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Amon ordered and my eyes widened as I heard this.

_"Fuck! FUCK!"_

At his point I didn't even know if I should consider Tarrlok losing his bending was a good thing or not. After all a bloodbender like him is a danger to society. But having Amon so nearby me brought some serious doubt into that logic. I could use Tarrloks abilities right now...

"My pleasure." the Lieutenant's voice confirmed and they descended down the stairs.

I glanced at the tribal bands around my wrists and then the metal bars above me. I quickly pulled one off my wrists and flung it over the bars. I lifted myself upwards so I wasn't touching any metal whatsoever. I heard the lieutenant pull out his electrified sticks and he charged the them up.

"It's payback time, bitch." he jested and I faked cries of pain as electricity coursed through the box. Thanks to the cloth I was insulated from the electricity and not harmed. The hanging bulb above the box shattered and the Lieutenant stepped back. I fell down and lied down still, pretending to be in dreamland.

"Open the box." he ordered and a chi blocker appeared as the door opened. "Tie her up." the lieutenant added and that was the cue for me to act.

I firebended a large burst of flame from my foot, forcing the Equalists back and quickly leaped out of the box. The Equalists flung their bolas at my, but I dodged them and bend the floor into a giant wave of dirt to send them flying. I ran for the stairs and a quick check confirmed to me Rokoyu wasn't waiting to ambush me in the room. I dashed for the front door of this place. I heard someone running up to the door and busted trough it with all my force to take him out.

...

_Several minutes earlier_

The truck came to a stop in front of the cabin up in the mountains. We got out and approached the front door. I put my hand on Tarrlok's car and the bonnet was still warm.

"Tarrlok has just arrived." I informed my former mentor who nodded. I wanted to approach the front door but he held out his hand.

"No, you stay outside and keep guard."

"I beg your pardon? Have one of these grunts do that." I stated defiant.

"No Captain, you've failed me far too many times when it came to capturing the Avatar. You will wait right here as ordered." He sneered and stepped inside the house along with the others.

What the hell was he going on about? Failed him... pfuh... how dare he even suggest that. It was he who failed me.

So much for being equals leaders of the revolution...

A male scream came from the house and I stared at the door. He came walking back out with his brother over his shoulders. He stepped outside of the cabin and moved towards the van. I followed him and stared at the unconscious bloodbender.

"D-did you?" I hesitantly asked with a stutter as I wondered if he really had done what I thought he had.

"Yes."

_"Tarrlok lost his bending... by the hands of his own brother. That-that's just sick."_

"Was Korra in there as well?" I asked as he put his brother in the back of our truck.

"No, she wasn't." he commented and I sensed no lie in his words. Dammit! We'd have to start over again.

Suddenly there was another scream, a female one. It sounded as if someone was experiencing excruciating pain. I gave my uncle a confused glare and he just stared at without any emotion, as if this was supposed to make me feel anything. I ran away from him towards the door but was stopped when there was a small earthquake beneath my feet.

"Eathbender?" I squeaked and ran the last bits up to the door. Someone approached the door fast and I dashed for it as well, intending to intercept the stranger. Just as I wanted to grab the door handle someone busted trough the door and clashed with me.

The impact was so fierce we were both catapulted down the small steps down into the snow with a load thumb. My mask was ripped from my face in the process and the hood got jerked off as well.

I found my bearings and someone was lying on top of me. I looked up and amber met blue, this to great surprise.

"Korra?" I yelped surprised.

My uncle had straight up lied to me. Why? I thought he trusted me? What in spirits name was going on here!

Korra face hardened as she recognized me. She balled her fists and sold me a firm righty smack across my left cheek that made me see stars. She threw in another one that busted open my lip and I was a bit dizzy.

"So much for leaving Rokoyu! You fucking liar! LIAR LIAR LIAR." she kept on hitting me with her fists and I was starting to feel dizzy from her impacts. At first I did nothing to interrupt her assault. I was starting to lose my awareness of the situation and in a reflex did something I had never hoped I was capable of. I smacked her back with a full fist of my own and that made her stop. She brought her hand up to her check I could tell she was surprised I had dared to hit her like that. I noticed the pure rage in her eyes. She prepared to strike once more until a voice to our right caught her attention. She stopped, leaving her fist hovering over my battered face.

"We finally meet again Avatar." Amon spoke up and her face tensed with fear.

She got off of me and stared at him with wide eyes, then she guided them back to me. It was as if she was contemplating on what to do next. Continue attacking me, or her arch enemy. Though it must be noted that that title could have belonged to me as well.

She finally made up her mind and bended the snow around her into spears of ice. She hurdled them most of the at Noatak. One was launched straight at my head. In the flash of a moment a fire jet from my opened palm melted the thing dead in its tracks. Noatak dodged the incoming strikes, giving her time to flee and jump off a steep slope to freedom.

He ran up to the edge and peered down, but not without a bit of vile cursing. We'd failed, and this time it was he himself who had led the charge. I was so pissed at him for lying. I could have freed her myself and then I wouldn't have received the beating of a lifetime. Finding my feet again I ran up to him with a balled fist of my own, intending to strike him down for lying to me. He dodged by leaned down under my swing. He retaliated by punching me hard in the gut, forcing me to gasp desperately for air.

"You... lied to... me! She was... in there... after all! Why?!" I grunted as he pulled me upright by my collar so I could look him in his masked face.

"I told you that you had failed me for the last time Rokoyu! You fought her last night and then just left her there instead of bringing her to me! She was out cold and you didn't act on it! FOOL!"

"How... do you...even-"

"I knew something was off when I handed you that mission. My distrust was justified when you didn't even attempt to snatch her at the riot. I was there Rokoyu. I watched from a rooftop how you did nothing as she was right there for the taking. It happened twice for crying out loud! I know everything!"

"Everything?" I asked as my eyes widened, despair setting in. I had been right, this was bad, very bad.

"Yes, even about your attempt to flee the city." he sneered and my heart came to a stop

"But... my family!" I squeaked as my eyes widened even more. This had to be a nightmare. My sister had send me on this mission, this couldn't be happening. It had all been right, they were safe, no...

"Don't worry about your family. They are somewhere safe in the city and you can see them again once you do as you are told. I won't have a member of my own family turn on me. I know I won't have your loyalty or support anymore. But I can force you to use you skills and talents to keep your family from harm. I warned you these would be the consequences if you refused to see reason and now you must face them."

"You motherfucker! This isn't reason, this is madness!" I shouted and he punched me in the gut again but this time harder.

He dropped me into the snow and walked away, picking up my mask and shoving it into my hands.

"My orders are simple. Tomorrow we launch the most important invasion in the history of mankind and you will lead the charge on the ground floor as my wrath."

"You... don't have... the Avatar... you WILL lose." I looked up from the ground with teary eyes. The pain was almost suffocating me and the coldness of the snow didn't exactly help.

"I used to think like that, but if that girl." He pointed his finger at Republic City down below. "That spineless coward who flees once she sees her enemy. Is the savoir of this city? Then I'm sure we'll be just fine Rokoyu."

Tears came crashing down my cheeks as I realized in what for a precarious situation I found myself. He leaned down and wiped away the tears with his fingers. He helped me sit on my knees and cupped my chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"Shhh... my dear nephew, I'll give you one last lesson, one last tip from the master. If you want to do this without destroying what's left of your soul. All you have to do is shunt out all the bonds you've forged. Turn your heart into stone and get it over with. That's how I do things and it has always worked out for me. So Captain, what is your answer? Will you rain down your vengeance onto the city, or not?"

The choice had been removed from my hands, my nightmare had turned into reality. No longer had I any form of freedom over my actions, from now onwards the road only had one destiny, to do as he said. The only future, was an Equalist future.

"I-I will do you biding, a-as long as you promise not to h-hurt my family... OUR family." I sobbed and he nodded his head.

He slowly lifted the mask from my fingers and placed it over my face, bound the straps and lifted my hood over my head. He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me up. He hugged me and soothed me.

"Shh... I had to be little bit more rough with you. You understand now why?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He let go of me and straightened out the uniform as Quang came running out of the building along with his men. He stopped just short of Amon who seemed less then pleased with how this operation had gone.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her." he sneered as he gazed down the mountainside, following the trail she had left with his eyes.

He turned to face me "Let's get out of here Captain. You have work to do."

...

I slid down the mountain pass with my bending while tears escaped my eyes. That asshole, I knew what he was but actually witnessing him wearing that mask and uniform. It had broken what little sympathy I had left for him.

Yes, deep down there had still been a little bit of hope that he was the man I got to know so much better. It felt like I had lost something that had become a part of myself.

I had hoped that he was the Rokoyu that I had met. That he was the man that could make me smile and blush at the same time. That he was the man that wrapped his arms around me protectively around my waist at night. That he was the man that would jump next to my sickbed to cover up a nasty bleeding wound to safe my life.

But now any hope for that was gone.

Had all of those kind actions been deceit as well? Was he so heartless and cold? So cold he could stab so many in the back without regret or remorse?

Who was he really?

I was getting careless and dodged a rock that stack out of the snow. The maneuver made me swirl and I connected with a tree branch. It knocked me out and my world turned to black.

...

_In my dizziness I relived some of the moments I has shared with Rokoyu these last couple of weeks._

_First there was him teaching me how to practice bending without actually moving the water. Next came the moment to where we confessed our feelings for one another at the arena. Then I Relived the moments in which I lost my virginity to him. How he had been so kind and careful not to hurt me._

_"ALL LIES!" my own voice shot up in the back of my mind._

_Then came less happy moments, the tantrum he threw at the gala. A trick to put me in a difficult position. We moved to our temporary break up and the chaos that ensued with Bolin finding out about us making out._

_"MORE DECIET!"_

_Next a series of flashes from when I had dueled with him during the course of the past couple of weeks. There was Bolin's kidnapping, then the attack on the training facility. It was followed by the ambush on Aang Memorial Island and the terrorist attack on the bending arena. Last but not least came our fight after his unmasking. The fight that had left me an emotional wreck. _

_All the physical pain of these duels where nothing compared to the gaping hole in my heart._

_"MORE PAIN!"_

_A bright flash of light brought me to Aang Memorial Island and I found myself in someone else's body._

_I approached myself as I was lying down unconscious. Several chi blockers ran away from the scene and my host looked down. I felt all sort of weird feelings as the host picked me up bridal style and walked away with me._

_I felt pain and suffering, the loss of family but most of all I felt insecurity and confusion. _

_The host walked into a nearby office. The office in which I had woken up in and where Tenzin had found me._

_The host put me gently down on the couch and wiped away a bit of drool that was coming from my mouth. He wiped it off with a tissue and then brought his gloved hands up to my hair and caressed it, removing a couple of stray hairs from my face._

_"I'm sorry Korra... one day I'll make up for all of this. I promise and I always keep my promises." Rokoyu's kind voice spoke up and I finally realized what this was. I was reliving this memory from his standpoint. How was this even possible?_

_These emotions I was feeling, they were his and spirits was he a barrel of emotions. About anything you could conjure up, he was feeling it._

_Guilt, remorse, hatred, anger, love, concern and so on... It was all overwhelming and I wondered how such a peron could live with himself on a daily basis._

_I felt myself being removed from his body and I finally got a good look at him. He placed on last kiss on my temple and got up, placing the grunt mask over his face and readjusted his scarf. He chuckled one final time and walked out of the office, sprinting after his fellow equalists._

_I was pulled from this memory back into the darkness and a weird tingling sensation woke me up again._

_..._

My eyes opened to find Naga licking my face. "Naga, you came looking for me. Good girl." I said as I nuzzled my face in her neck.

I was so weak and hurt on the inside out that I barely found the strength to get up and crawl onto her backside. Being in the ice cold snow for so long without my parka had left me quite close to hypothermia. I was lying slumped on the saddle and hugged my pet to direct some of her warmth into my body.

She walked down the mountain slow so she wouldn't lose me. Once we were in the city she howled to attract attention.

That last memory though... was that real? Did he really do that? Was this the real him or was this my mind playing tricks on me? The images kept me awake as Naga strolled through the streets when suddenly I heard a loud grunt above me. I spotted Tenzin's bison Oogi above me. The large animal landed in front of Naga. Tenzin and Lin Beifong were immediately next to my side.

"Korra! Oh thank goodness you are safe!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Beifong shot her questions at me but I was too weak and feeble to answer them right now.

"Give her some space!" Mako shouted as he, Bolin and Asami nudged away the two concerned adults. The brothers draped their hands around my shoulders and carefully pulled me off Naga. They walked me over to the bison's saddle.

"Are you okay? We were all so worried" Bolin inquired and I shook my head.

"Physically I'm just tired but mentally..." I said as they helped me on top of Oogi. Asami was waiting with some blankets. The brothers carefully put me down and she draped the blankets around me.

"Thank you, all of you for coming to get me." I said as everyone leaned down and looked at me. Even Tenzin and Beifong were at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say... Rokoyu... he... he..." I shuddered due to the cold and Mako held out his hand. He was looking mightily downcast and I could tell he knew.

"We know Korra... everyone knows what he is. I still can't believe it." he explained

"He was there..." I sniffled as I fought to hold back the tears. "I knocked that stupid mask of his face." I sobbed into the blankets and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shhh... you can tell us later. Now you sleep, you need your strength." Bolin argued and I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

Soon the darkness pulled me back in.

...

_The bunker, later that same night._

This nightmare was never going to end. How naive of me to think it would be over that easily. I was in it for the long haul now. Noatak had ordered all the officers to meet up in a large warehouse for a briefing on the exciting news. He'd taken me to his office and had cleaned up my battered face. I hadn't said a word but he kept on talking, explaining to me how he wanted things to be done from now on.

I just shook my head and followed his commands with precision, not wanting to upset him in any way. He'd finally done it, he'd broken me.

Knowing the plan by heart the duty fell onto me to open the briefing. I marched up the stage and the men starting cheering and shouting their love for one of their leaders.

"RIXEN... RIXEN... RIXEN" they kept on shouting until I waved my hands above my head to shut them up. I cleared my throat and removed the microphone from its stander.

"SILENCE!" I shouted with all my might. "You all know why we are here. The moment of truth is upon us my brothers for equality! Tomorrow the bender world will suffer it's greatest defeat in the history of mankind!" I exclaimed and pumped my fist into the air, earning another cheer from them. I brought the microphone back up to my mouth and that shut them up.

"They will finally feel the pain of submission and humiliation. For decades... no centuries these people have had all the power and might they needed to bring us simple nonbenders under their heels. For years we have groveled at their feet but those days are over. Tomorrow they will be the ones who will receive second-rate treatment. Gentlemen simply put... THE AGE OF BENDING IS OVER!" I shouted and the crowd erupted into another cheering session. I held out my hand to shut them up again. "Gentleman, it is with my utmost respect and honor that I present to you the man that has made all this possible. Please welcome my equal in command, my mentor and our savior! PLEASE WELCOME AMON!" I shouted, making spit land onto the head of the microphone.

A light was shone onto the staircase leading onto the stage and Amon stepped onto it. The crowd went wild and it was only now I realized that they saw him as some all knowing god. He grabbed a microphone and began a speech of his own that I had little interest in. I simply looked down at my microphone and tried to remember were exactly things had gone so wrong.

I would have been be the easiest thing to rip of my mask and reveal myself to be Rokoyu Fire. I could accuse my mentor of being a bender himself and destroy their faith in him. Then again... Why would these soldiers believe me? Rokoyu Fire was a known bender, even if the police denied that. They would never accept my words and I'd be killed as a traitor. A most pointless death. The faces of Roku, Daskana and Anna flashed through the back of my mind and I couldn't bring myself to do it. It would only bring harm onto them.

Amon suddenly held out his hand to me, signaling it was my time to cut in again. I did what he told me to do and blocked out any emotion, allowing myself to drift away in the person he had created. I was beyond saving now, the only way to a peaceful life was a life where the Equalists won the war and claimed Republic City as their own.

"The police claims that a man named Rokoyu Fire was responsible for the kidnapping of Avatar Korra. Why they chose this traitor is beyond us. Whatever Rokoyu Fire did to piss of the authorities remains a mystery to us but rest assured my brothers. No bender is amongst us here, Rokoyu Fire was never an Equalist, nor will he ever be one! It was a most gruesome lie to confuse the citizens of the city! To hide the fact Councilman Tarrlok was a bloodbending freak!" I stopped a second to catch my breath and Amon took over from me.

"Isn't it ironic that the bending council used one of their own as a scapegoat to cover for Councilman Tarrlok? It was he who was responsible for the disappearance of Avatar, not us! My friends this once again shows their true depravity. They would burn one of their own into the ground to safe their own retched hides. But as of tomorrow THAT will stop." Noatak said and he looked at me, signaling it was my cue again.

What he was forcing to say right now felt like a thousand knifes stabbing me at once.

"Earlier this night Rokoyu Fire was arrested by the Equalist movement while on the run for the authorities of Republic City. For crimes against his own people. We. The leadership of the movement found him guilty for crimes against his own race. I personally drove a knife right through his traitorous heart and watched as his life energy faded from him! THE TRAITOR IS DEAD!" I shouted and the crowd went wild as they heard that piece of news. It was like watching a drug addict getting his shot of stuff.

This was my uncles idea of severing all ties to my old life, just like he had once done. He was forcing me to abandon myself and become the monster he wanted me to be. The truth was that my anxiety and concern for my family's safety was driving me to do exactly that. The bridges where burning, now there was no turning back.

"My friends, now for a more serious matter. You have been anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come. Before we can begin our ascendance to the throne of Republic City we need a plan of attack. My colleague will explain to you how we will operate." Amon explained.

I walked away from my spot and Quang and Hiroshi joined us on stage. They both grabbed the end of a large cloth that covered a map behind us that spanned the entire stage. I nodded my head at them and they pulled the cloth down and revealed a large map of the city with arrows and regimental numbers. The entire warehouse grew quiet and eyes dart over the board to take in every piece of information.

"The plan of attack is fairly simple for our standards. The reason for this is that we easily outnumber the police force three to one. This despite their desperate recruitment drive of late. Also the fact that both the first and second division of the united forces are out on sea for seat training leaves the city wide open for attack." I took a second to grab a large stick and pointed at the map. "As you can see your regimental numbers state where in the city I expect you to attack. I know most of you expect a massacre in which you can kill any bender that comes your way. That will not be happening. Consider this. If we kill all the benders our newfound republic will not survive for very long. As of tomorrow if any bender decides to engage you, we grant you the power to arrest that bender. In return he or she will have his bending taken from him. The benders of today will be the Equalists of tomorrow. We will re-educate our enemies at home. We'll be training them in our ways, thus making them stronger then they could have ever imagined." I laid down the law and the silence continued. I bet they had not seen that one coming, so my uncle quickly took over again to further explained this decision.

"The purpose of our movement has always been to end bending, not the benders themselves. Though should your life be threatened you have the authority to take lives if necessary. After all one cannot make any omelets without breaking eggs." Amon chuckled and several of the men caught onto the joke and laughed.

"I will personally lead the main regiments of the Dragon Flats Borough. Once our mission there is complete we'll link up with the units assigned to the downtown area to bring down the police headquarters. Before the operation starts the lieutenant over here..." I waved my hands at Quang. "...Will use the special forces squad to detain all the councilmembers. Afterwards he will move to Air Temple island to secure the Avatar and the airbender family." I finalized my explanation.

"Any questions?" Noatak asked the officers.

A hand shot out from the crowd in front of us and Noatak nodded his head.

"Were will you be sir?" a sergeant asked.

"I will be up in the skies commanding the airship fleet along with . Generally trying to limit their movements. We will also engage any police airships. From up there I can redirect orders should they be necessary. When our victory is complete I will go to Air Temple Island and turn it into my new private quarters. From there I will launch an equalization crusade that will be remembered for ages."

"Anyone else?"

For at least half an hour we answered questions about details and made sure everyone understood their roles. I explained what their men would have to do. The main thing was to make as less casualties as possible. It didn't sound like something we would do but it was all part of Amon's long term plan to built up an equalist republic. It would then attack the world and make bending redundant.

Madness really...

The question stopped and a couple of grunts placed a table on the stage along with a bottle of whiskey. They filled four shot glasses up to the top and Quang and Hiroshi joined my uncle and me. We took our glasses and lifted them up at them men.

"May the spirits be with us!" We shouted and a massive amount of the men answered the call.

"FOR OUR CAUSE IS JUST!"

We gulped down the drinks. I found out the hard way that drinking with this stupid mask on my face was quite difficult as some liquid made its way down to my uniform. The glasses connected back with the table in unison and we all shook hands.

"Company!" Quang shouted and boots were clacked. "You know your tasks. I wish you all the best of luck tomorrow, DISSMISSED!" he shouted and the men turned on their heels to leave.

"Did you see the adoration they have for you Rokoyu? That's true power. Something you miss to grasp it seems." my uncle sneered with a sarcastic tone.

"I'll work on it sir." was all I answered to that.

"Good, let's retreat to the bunker and catch some sleep. We have an important day tomorrow." he ordered and everyone nodded.

I followed them out and we caught a tram back to the bunker.

Once back in my room I removed the mask and lied down on my cot with fear and uncertainty filling my insides. I wasn't going to close an eyes that night so I decided to meditate a bit to calm me down. I closed my eyes and allowed my l energy to fill me up. I felt a sensation I hadn't felt in weeks. I sank in deeper and concentrated on that.

I was drawn into my subconscious and found myself sitting in the pathway where I had been before. I looked at the glowing globes to my left and none of them had dark energy dripping from the cracks. As far as I could see I was spiritually in good health. To my right a dark figure that looked a lot like me just stood there and watched down at me with glowing eyes. Suddenly there were footsteps behind me and I turned around. A cloaked figure came walking over to me.

"Mom?" I asked and the figure shook its head.

"No, this time it's me, my son." my father's voice spoke up and removed his hood. My eyes widened and as amber met amber. "It is good to see you again Rokoyu. I am so proud of how much you have achieved."

"Don't say that! Not on the evening before I am about to turn into one of history's greatest villains! I'm evil, I don't deserve this!"

"But you are not becoming that man out of your own choice." my father reasoned.

"History won't see it that way! I'll be 'Rokoyu Fire, the treacherous butcher' or something along those lines!" I snapped in pure and utter frustration.

"The future is not written down. There was once a time where your mother and I gave up on you being a bender but look how that turned out. You write your own destiny, not your sister, not your uncle and most certainly not me."

"How can you say such things. I don't deserve to look you in the eyes anymore. I am not a good man. I became the exact opposite of what you had hoped for me!"

"No you are not a bad person!" he shouted sternly. "Stop living in the past. This Rixen persona that your uncle created is not real. You know this yet you don't act on it. Your mother noticed your descend into chaos and managed to turn you around in the nick of time. But it was still you yourself who went out there in the cold bad world to become a better man. Even if those around you can't view it that way. I know of what I speak here. I was once in the same position as you. The actions of your mother and me would have us be seen as vile people. We chose to protect our children from that and changed course, becoming the hero's of the story. Redemption is a good thing my son! It exists and there is such a thing as a second change. Just ask my- Firelord Zuko." he changed course in the last second. I had not noticed the slip up.

"What? But... you are but a simple man from Republic City. A kind-hearted man that always smiled at everyone. You were fair, just and too honest for you own good. How could you have even remotely been in a situation like mine?"

"I am capable of taking lives, just like your mother. Only we dealt out just murder to men who deserved what was coming to them. Trust me when I say that I know what it feels like to be on that side of the fence. A vigilante is still a murderer himself, that is a fact."

My eyes widened and I looked at my own hands. I always believed my dark nature came from my mother's side, but these confessions from my father indicated I might have been slightly wrong.

"I-I don't understand." I stuttered confused

"And you won't have too. We haven't got the time to discuss all the mysteries surrounding the past. What is important now is that we deal with the here and now. I know that despite all that your uncle is putting your trough. That you do not wish to take his life and so I will respect that and suggest an alternative strategy."

"What do you want me to do father? Tell me and I'll do it." I said as I slumped to my knees and bowed my head in respect. He fell down onto his knees as well and grabbed my shoulders with ice cold hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"I want you to finish the mission your sister gave you. Become the unsung savoir of this city even if it doesn't want you to be it. Write your own destiny!"

"How father? He-he has my family."

"You have to die." he said and I was left flabbergasted.

"You-you want me to die?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, a dead man can achieve far more than a live one. Listen carefully because I will only say all this once. If we hurry I might even give you some firebending tips that you can use in combat, and I'm taking about the big one here. Lightening."

"It would seem scheming and plotting did not only come from mom's side of the family." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Most certainly not. You come from a brilliant line of people that could outsmart anyone. Now, let's get to work."


	34. The ghost's end

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**And onwards we roll, the revolution is in full swing, but will Korra be able to do anything about her NR.1 enemy?**

**This is another one of those heavy chapters, so beware for major feels alert.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Do not forget to review or comment!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXXIV**

**THE GHOST'S END**

"_**You can cut all the flowers but you cannot keep spring from coming."**_

_**Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

_Air Temple Island, the next day_

I woke up in a guestroom of Tenzin's house with all my friends sitting next to the bed. They were all staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling." Asami asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. How should I fell right now? My boyfriend turned out to be some sort of sick undercover pawn for Amon."

The door opened and Pema appeared, interrupting the conversation. "Oh good, you're awake Korra. I've prepared breakfast for everyone so come ad join us." she smiled and we all nodded.

"We'll leave you to it." Asami said and the three of them got up and left me alone. I took a quick and hot shower before getting dressed in some fresh clothes. I found my way to communal mess hall. Everyone including the returned Ling Beifong were sitting at the table, enjoying Pema's breakfast. I joined them and everyone smiled at me. They all seemed happy that I had returned and I couldn't be more happy myself. These people I could truly trust, at least that's what I hoped... My stomach grumbled and I quickly dug down on the wonderful food Pema had prepared.

"Mmm. Mmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." I commented as she got up to clear some of the plates.

"We're so thankful you're home safe." Pema smiled as she went into the kitchen.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot. But I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin said and Lin nodded her head in agreement.

I sighed, I didn't feel ready yet to talk but I guess I owed them answers to their questions."

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

Both Tenzin and Lin's eyes widened at this revelation but the rest of the team wasn't onboard. It was only logical, Yakone lived long before them.

"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin explained.

"It gets worse, Rokoyu's mom... is Yakone's daughter. Rokoyu is his grandson..."

"What?!" Lin questioned.

"It's true. I saw Rokoyu hug Tarrlok at the steps at City Hall, and it was definitely more than a man hug. Before kidnapping me Tarrlok confirmed it to me. It's the truth. I think Rokoyu is doing this to avenge his grandfather's loss of bending."

"Let's not make any assumptions just yet Korra. But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin questioned.

"Amon captured him...and took his bending."

"What?" Tenzin announced quite shocked.

"Yeah, he showed up out of. He almost got me too."

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar... I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

"Well I imagine Rokoyu is involved somehow. The masked freak."

"What do you mean? Masked freak?" Mako questioned.

"Well duh... it's black with red tribal markings, wake up Mako." Mouths dropped and eyes widened even more. "Euhm... you guys told me you knew he was an equalist."

"We thought he was a simple pawn for Amon. Not that he was the terrorist Rixen himself. This is most discouraging news. He fooled us from the start, even me. I knew I should have been more persistent!" Tenzin scolded himself.

"Oh... it makes so much sense right now..." Bolin chipped in and everyone turned his attention to him. "Back when those Equalists kidnapped me the man that captured me also took over the prison for the night. He confronted me on working for the triads..." he looked at chief Beifong "Sorry chief."

"We can worry about that later, continue bonehead."

"Well said he would hurt Rokoyu if I did it again. The next day he singled me out and took me to his office. He showed me kindness and a bowl of food. We talked for a bit and he seemed like a nice man. Of course now it makes sense to me. It was Rokoyu himself. It's actually quite smart how he played that one."

"The day after the arena attack I found his alibi a bit suspicious so I put him to the test during the interview. I gave him a hard time but he kept on a straight face. I even confronted him on his aggressive past towards benders and he didn't even flinch. He had a perfectly good answer for everything. He's a master manipulator. Remember that night on rooftop? How he showed us Hiroshi's glove? Fits in nicely with that story about Sato going a bit overboard with the rest of the leadership. The bastard used us to expose Sato! We walked right into the trap!" Lin threw in her own two cents.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Lin. Every one of his moves the past two months were calculated from start to finish. Everything had a purpose."

"Then again..." I murmured to myself, not intending the others to hear it.

"What is it Korra, you can speak. We are all sharing thought here."

"There is so much more to it. Daskana for instance. She is a bloodbender as well but from the look of things she's too inexperienced. She doesn't even like to do it. I could see it on her face. She turned all green while she was bloodbending-"

"Daskana did what now?" Mako interrupted. "Are you telling me the girl I used to date back in the day can make a person dance to her tune?"

"Yes Mako, she's the waterbender, she's capable of inheriting the family trait. Rokoyu's a firebender remember?"

"I see."

I spent the next hour telling the entire story from the moment I had left the island until they found me in the streets. Frankly it gave us more questions than answers.

"So Tenzin. Do you think Rokoyu meant any of those things, about not being on Amon's side anymore? It confuses me he said he was leaving the city, but he was there again yesterday, right at Amon's side."

"Well truth to be told he was confusing us as well when he infiltrated City Hall. He kept on talking that he needed to find you so he could bring all parties together and stop them from destroying the city. Perhaps we should consider the idea that there is some force keeping Rokoyu from joining our side."

Suddenly a connection was made in my brain, a connection I had ignored all along. How stupid of me. The riddle!

"OF COURSE!" I yelled as I got up "Oh sprits I've been such an idiot!"

"What is it Korra?" Tenzin urged.

"There was this one phrase during our fight in the alley: _'A father Polar bear dog will always do anything to protect his cub!'._ It's so obvious but in my anger I didn't want to see it! It was a hint and such a big one at that too!"

Mako's face turned to me and I could see in his eyes that meant something to him "Roku! Amon must have threatened to hurt Roku if Rokoyu didn't follow him!"

"I knew it! I knew there was still good in him!" Bolin shouted which earned him a roll of the eyes from me.

"Hold your ostrich-horses. Is there any conclusive evidence he's on our side? His actions speak against him here and since we've been betrayed once I suggest caution." Lin argued and Tenzin nodded his head in agreement.

"I might have something." I said as I ran off to the room I had been in before. I grabbed my dirty sweatpants and found the note I had picked up in his apartment. I had only read the first lines but perhaps this was the key to what we needed.

I arrived back and sat down next to Mako while reading the Rokoyu's message out loud.

"To whomever finds these masks. I hereby fully reject the ideals of the Equalist movement. I do not fear or hate benders as I once did. In fact I have come to believe that bending is the key to all life in the world and that includes nonbenders.

By now however my relationship with the Equalists will be more then clear. My uncle Tarrlok helped set me free earlier this night, please do think badly of him. I lied to him as well and he does not know about my past.

I know that most of you will be confused with what you find here, let me explain it to you.

The grunt mask belonged to a man who founded the movement along with his other conspirators and truly believed in their wicked ideals as he sought revenge for the deaths of his father and mother.

The Rixen mask belonged to a man who never existed, a facade created to make everyone believe he was a brutish madman just like the man that mentored him, Amon.

However, at the same time both masks belonged to a man whose eyes were finally opened. A man who learned the true power that resided inside of him. A man that found that having a family, friends and a lover to come home to was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Daskana, Roku, Anna, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Chief Beifong, Chief Saikhan, Councilman Tarrlok, Sesi and Narook's family.

From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you all for believing in me and giving me a shot at true happiness. I know that none of my words will excuse me of my crimes but promise me that my betrayal will not stop you from doing what must be done.

Do not believe a word Amon says, he is a manipulator and liar just like me. Continue the fight no matter what happens and defeat the Equalists at all costs.

I am truly sorry for all that I have done to all of you and for that there cannot be any excuses. I can only hope that my words will bring you the required hope to fight on and do the right thing. I am a cowards who chooses his family over doing the right thing. For that I also offer no excuses. You may consider this piece of paper my formal confession.

Signed

Officer Rokoyu Fire  
Republic City Police Department

PS: 3-3, let's call it a draw shall we?"

I finally could catch my breath and everyone seemed sad because of his words.

"Sheer up people. There is a good chance we now have someone who can help us turn the tides on Amon. For once we have the advantage." I commented and Bolin tugged at Mako arm.

"Mako we have to help him! We owe it to everything he's done for us!" he exclaimed.

"Bo... he also lied to us, cheated his way into our lives again and used us like we meant nothing to him. The answer is no."

"I don't think that is true Mako. The Rokoyu I know, not the masked version. That Rokoyu always talked about how much he loved you two and that you were surrogate brothers to him." I argued.

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this but I agree with Korra. I think Rokoyu has found himself between a rock and hard place. I was once put for the decision of joining the Equalist with my father or stay with you people. I know it's not the same but I can put myself in his shoes." Asami gave her opinion and the look on Mako's face confirmed he wavered his concerns.

"All right... I'm not forgiving him but I don't suppose giving it a try would hurt. In honor of what once was."

I approached the table "Tenzin you need to convince the council that he is on our side ant that he can be an asset. The police need to stop hunting him down. As long as they do that he will never stop being Amon's second man."

"I'll get on that right away. Lin I need a word with you." He said and they both got up to leave the room. Tenzin turned around however before leaving though and came back to the table.

"I feel like I owe you at least an explanation about what happened in the hospital."

"Okay..." I hesitated.

I knew he and Rokoyu had hidden something for me!

"In your sleep you activated the Avatar State. It was so vicious you actually started airbending."

My eyes widened and I stared down at my hands "I-I airbended?"

"Yes but it was the Avatar State instead of you. At first I thought it was a whiplash because of the torture but now I know it was Aang who was trying to warn you about Rokoyu. You see it was Rokoyu's touch that triggered it."

Suddenly bits and pieces of that early morning came flashing by and I remembered everything, even the details.

"But it was also Rokoyu who managed to calm me down. It was he who caught me and tried to stop the bleeding. It-it's all coming back to me Tenzin."

"Indeed... perhaps that small act alone shows what a man he really is. Despite being the cause of your pain he also wants to be the cause of your happiness." Tenzin said and he turned on his heel to leave. "I'll leave it in your capable hands Korra to figure out if you want him to be the source of your happiness."

"Why didn't he just come forward and confess to us? We could have acted then and avoided a lot of chaos and suffering. He can be such a fool." Mako grumbled as got up and kicked over a plant in frustration.

"Yeah... you're an equalist known for being a crazy madman. You walk up to your friends and tell them who you are as if nothing has happened." I sassed as I defended Rokoyu.

The fact that there was a glimmer of hope he could be saved and brought to our side, the right side. It sparked a flame in my cold heart. Maybe one day we could have what once was but for now saving him from Amon had to do.

...

_The Dragon Flats borough, that moment_

I arrived via a tunnel at a warehouse in the Dragon Flats. Here I would meet up with the men and women I was personally going to lead into battle that day. They were my _'toys'_, as Amon had eloquently put it.

I crawled through a manhole and found myself in the main floor of the warehouse. It was filled with mecha tanks and plenty of troops to take the neighborhood by force. I sighed mentally and approached Hiroshi Sato who had arrived before I had.

"Ready for the big day Captain. This one is yours." he said as he pointed at a mecha tanks that had been painted black with the same red tribal markings I had on my mask.

"Charming... now they can spot me from a mile away."

"You know Amon loves his theatrics. He thought this might give you a bit more of a... intimidative edge when you went into battle. You know, give our enemies a good scare." he explained.

"Has Quang begun his assignment yet? Any word on that?" I changed the subject of the conversation.

"Nothing on the radio so far Captain." he replied and I nodded msy head.

I whistled my finger an brought all the Equalists close to me.

"Today will be a tough day, a long day and perhaps even a bloody day if push comes to shove. Remember boys and girls. Do not kill unless your life is threatened. The benders of today will be the equalists of tomorrow." I emphasized and they all nodded. "It is my honor to lead you into battle today. May you all come back alive. Man your stations and be prepared to ride out. It is vital we secure this neighborhood as fast as possible and that we then break through the police forces. It's imperative that we secure the downtown region for victory. That is all, dismissed." I said and they all clacked their boots together and saluted me. For once, I saluted them back.

I walked away and approached my assigned mecha tank. I walked up the small ladder and crawled in. Hiroshi stepped up the ladder and helped me put on the safety harness. He must have caught onto my nervousness.

"You know Fire... we've had our differences but this is the moment of truth. If you pull this off you will have my loyalty until the end of days. Even if you carry that virus inside of you. This will be the true test to see what your worth."

"Thank you Hiroshi."

"You'll be fine son. Do as you Amon taught you and victory will undoubtedly be ours. Good luck." he said and moved away the ladder.

I flicked a switch and the cockpit closed. I could hear my own breathing echo trough the capsule as I checked all the systems and made sure everything was in order. The troops gathered behind my squadron of about ten mecha tanks. They waited for the moment to come anxiously. As I too waited I mauled my father's instructions over in the back of my head. His idea was both brilliant and wicked at the same time but I believed in it and was hell bent on making it happen. I just needed a right moment and circumstances. I had failed him once. I wouldn't allow it to happen twice.

Suddenly a call came out from the radio and it was Amon. "All divisions, this is Amon. The moment is upon us brothers and sisters. Unleash your wrath on the bending regime and together we will make history. Attack at once!" he ordered and I activated my own radio, addressing my troops.

"First regiment, this is Captain Rixen. Move out!" I shouted and the doors to the warehouse slowly opened.

I grabbed the controls and drove out into the courtyard. I waited until all the troops where in formation. We rolled out of the business park into the suburban area. Citizens screamed as they saw the large machines roll through their neighborhood. Others hung out their Equalist flag from their windows while some even waved happily at me.

The first confrontation came in the form a single police car storming towards us. I floored the throttle and played a game of chicken with these cops. The vehicles stormed towards each other and in the last second the cops jumped out of their car. I slammed my hands forward and it connect with the cars, ripping it to shreds as it smashed into my tank. God these things were sturdy. I shot a electrified disk at the two cops and brought them down.

"Squad 1-1, pick up those policemen. All the others follow me to the Police outpost."

"Yes Captain." they replied and I drove away.

In no time smoke rose up from the city as Amon dropped countless bombs on strategic points from the skies. I ordered my troops around and dispatched them to several key points in the neighborhood. They left and while I headed with my tanks to the local police outpost and a small detail of infantry.

Upon arrival I busted trough the gates and with the other mecha tanks brought down the walls of the outpost. The cops ran out of the building and were surprised to see what was going on. In no time all these cops where on their knees, begging to surrender.

"Squad 1-7 bind these cops and guard them." I ordered as I backed out of the courtyard opposite the station.

"How are things looking out there?" One of my men asked.

"No idea. I guess things are going just as easy over there as here. I'll have a listen on the enemy radio, Rixen out." I explained.

"Okay sir, Mecha 02 out."

The chatter on the radio indicated the police was struggling to contain our assault on all fronts. Everything was going according to plan, but as usual... _'he'_ had to come and burst my bubble.

"Captain Rixen come in."

"Yes Amon I'm listening."

"I need an update report from your position."

"We are at... I'd say 75% control in the Dragon Flats. I've just brought down the police outpost, all cops have surrendered. Some of the people around here are treating us like liberators. How are things going out there?" I asked.

"As easy as expected but an issue has arisen. The lieutenant's men failed in capturing Tenzin. The councilman is on his way to the police station. I need you to go there earlier than planned and make sure he doesn't cause any problems."

"Your wish is my command. I'll get to it."

"There is only one problem."

"Yes?"

"The Police has set up a blockade just were your entry point is. You'll have to smash your way through it."

"Then I'll reroute."

"No, that will cost too much time."

"Then I'll just go _'Korra style'_ on that blockade."

"Just be careful. I don't want to lose you."

_"Oh now he's trying the 'I love you' route again." _I thought to myself."I'll get it done, don't you worry. You have my full attention uncle." I assured him of my allegiance.

I only received static after that and directed my channel back to my troops.

"Mecha squad 1-1, gather around me. We are heading towards the police headquarters early. We'll have to fight a police blockade but that shouldn't be an issue for long. Squads 1-2 and 1-8, get back in your trucks and follow me. The rest of you... secure this neighborhood in the name of the Equalists! Captain Rixen out!"

And so ten minutes later I arrived at that blockade. They had blocked the streets with a couple of police cruisers and trucks. Metalbenders and beat cops stood nearby at the ready to strike against us. I stopped a couple of feet away from it and a cop spoke trough a microphone.

"Equalist scum! Surrender now or be destroyed. We won't let you trough!"

"Wrong cop... in two minutes time I'll be on my way and you will be in chains. You cannot hope to stop us!" I challenged his call via my own built in microphone and addressed my own troops. "Mecha 010, activate your magnet!" I ordered and another mecha tank pulled up next to me.

He held out his giant magnet and the metalbenders came flying over to us. The cars flipped over as they too were attracted to the magnet but they were too heavy.

"Too all you cops that remain. Run! Because I will ram this blockade!" I warned trough the microphone and they all started running for their lives. I spotted a police airship had arrived and metalbenders came sliding down.

"Watch out, ambush! Break this blocade!"

...

We heard explosions and ran outside of Tenzin's house. Beifong was in the central courtyard looking up at the city as smoke rose up from the streets and dozens of airships filled the skies. The sound of war was threatening to say the least as each explosion echoed through the entire bay.

_"Oh no... they are attacking today? This is not good. We need more time!" _I thought to myself as I ran up to her_. _"We heard explosions. What's going on?" I asked Beifong who was observing the scene.

"Republic City is under attack." she explained what we already knew. Seemed like she was surprised as well.

"Chief where is Tenzin?"

"He took off to convince the council about Fire. I'm afraid he's caught in the fighting."

"Then let's go get him." Mako commented and we all nodded heads, agreeing with that plan.

"Well you'll have to do it without me Kids. I promised Tenzin to look after his family. If you want to make an impact now is the time."

We nodded at the chief and took off for the city. I ran past a couple of White Lotus guards who wanted to come with me but I told them to help the chief if they were needed. We took a ferry over to the mainland and jumped off the boat.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked and I looked around frantically to find the _'Avatar-mobile'_. Yes that's how Bolin had christened our ride.

"It's right around here somewhere." I answered her challenge and I kept on looking, trying to remember where I had dumped it. That's when I spotted it "There it is." I pointed my finger at our car. I had crashed it into a streetlight...

We ran to the car and the ever so perfect Asami can't help herself. "Wow, nice parking job." she sarcastically complemented.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive. Don't you get cocky with me now Asami."

"All things considered you did a great job! You got the damn thing close enough to the island. I wonder how we are going to pay for all these parking tickets though." Bolin said s he pulled the tickers from under the windshield wipers.

Mako stepped next to the bonnet and grabbed all tickets out of Bolin's hands. He burnt them with his hands, making Bolin gasp in horror.

"Maybe Korra can ask Rokoyu to do something about them." he sarcastically joked.

"Mako now is not the time to make jokes." Asami commented as she grabbed her electrical gloves from the boot and crawled behind the wheel.

"Oh now that I make a joke I'm getting stick, but when Bolin does it everyone chuckles." He grumbled as he settled next to her.

"Guys, focus." I said as I sat down in the back with Bolin."

Asami flipped the keys and the car came to life. As soon as the systems got power, so did the police scanner and the chatter was chaotic. Cops where shouting for backup and the operators at the police headquarters did all they could to calm them down, trying to get them to focus.

"It doesn't sound good. They are panicking." Asami said as she backed away from the streetlight.

"Then It's vital we get to Tenzin as fast as possible." I said and everyone nodded. "If anyone can calm things down, then it's him." I added.

We raced through the downtown section of town but as far as we could tell the Equalists had yet to reach this part of the city. We arrived at City Hall where we found the page sitting on the steps, looking mightily downcast.

"Avatar Korra?" He questioned surprised with that signature squeaky voice of his.

"You! Where is the council?" I shouted as I leaned out of the car.

"Chief Saikhan called, they've all been captured bar Tenzin. They tried to capture him as well but he managed to fight his attackers off. He went to help Saikhan organize the defense of the city."

Ever since getting into the car Mako had been fiddling around with the police scanner. The static noises died down and changed into orders being redirected but this wasn't the police talking.

"Amon this is Rixen I have arrived at the police headquarters. We are smoking out Saikhan and Tenzin." Rokoyu's voice spoke up and everyone in the car tuned in, Mako turned up the volume.

"Good, once your mission there is complete you will march on City Hall and raise our flag above the dome." Amon answered his call.

"Orders received loud and clear. Any word on Quang?"

"He's getting ready for phase two of his mission."

"What phase two?" Bolin interrupted out loud and everyone hissed him to be silent.

"Okay, Rixen out."

The radio turned to static again. "Dammit! We have to go to the police station right now!" I shouted and Asami took that as a sign to race off again. Asami drove like a true racer, always on the edge but with enough control for it to be safe. Well as far as going that fast can be considered 'safe'.

"Mecha squad 1-1, good job on capturing Tenzin and Saikhan. Squad 1-2, you take Saikhan to the prison facility. Squad 1-8, you tie Tenzin up along with the cops." Rokoyu's orders came through the radio again and I got agitated.

"FASTER ASAMI!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! We are almost there!" she hushed me from behind her racing goggles.

In the distance I spotted a large burning police airship crashing down into the bay.

"Fuck me! I hope nobody got hurt in that." Bolin said next to me as he too had noticed the airship going down.

This was turning into a living nightmare. It was obvious the Equalists where advancing fast trough the city and that their so much craved victory was nearby. I hoped we could find Rokoyu before things took a nasty turn. There was still hope we could inform him that we wanted to help him, and that we would allow him to help us. I just craved to see him and tell him that I had figured out his hint.

"One more turn, get ready!" Asami shouted and we all eagerly awaited what we would find around that last corner. We made the bend and Asami shifted trough the gears fast, reaching top speed. "Okay, we are going to bail out. Bolin I need a ramp!" she ordered and the earthbender leaned out of the car and bended ramp that lead up to a mecha tank. " Jump!" Asami shouted and we all bailed out of the car. It flew right into a mecha tank, rendering it useless. As a bonus it fell onto another tank and took that one out of order as well.

Rising to our feet I quickly noticed the remaining mecha tanks turned around. Four of them speed forward and attacked us. I quickly deducted a plan.

"Asami you get Tenzin, Bolin and Mako you come with me! We'll deal with the mech tanks!"

"Okay!" the brothers replied in unison.

We spread out to keep the Mecha tanks busy while Asami engaged several equalists who were loading Tenzin onto a truck. Mako came face to face with a mecha tank that immediately latched a cable around his waist. He was electrocuted but he caught the electricity and shot it back at the tank, knocking it out. I melted some snow into two water streams and held them close to me as I ran forward towards the ramp. A cable was shot at me but I jumped up and easily dodged it. I ran up the ramp and catapulted myself into the air. I flipped over my own axle as I bended the water into his exhaust pipes, landing behind him one knee. Bolin bended a column under the malfunctioning tank and it fell over onto its side. To my right Asami took down several equalists with her impressive fighting skills and freed Tenzin who thanked her. He quickly joined the fight. Mako shot a large fireball at the back of an oblivious tank, making it burst into fire. The driver bailed out and could just escape in the nick of time. We worked as a four nations team, water, fire, earth and air to knock out tank after tank. Eventually we destroyed the last one and gathered to celebrate this small victory.

"And that was nine!" Bolin exclaimed as he flexed his muscles.

"Are you all right?" I asked Tenzin as I rushed to his side.

"I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon." he said an suddenly we were interrupted as an heavy engine roared loudly behind us.

A tenth Mecha tank stormed towards us while frantically shooting his cables and electrified bola disks.

"Where did that one come from?!" Bolin shouted as we all dodged the cables and disks.

The group split in half and dodged the tank as it raced past us. It's driver slowed down a bit and turned around, making the tracks screech. It stopped and hummed in position as we all gathered up in one line and took bending stances. I noticed this tank was different from the others. It had been painted entirely black and featured red tribal markings that I definitely had seen before.

_"Is that him?"_

The driver roared the engine a couple of times and the machine sped forward again, a trail of smoke leaving its tracks. Cables and electrified bola's were flung our way. We unleashed the power of the four nations at the tank as we rolled and dodged the attacks. The tank roared even louder and the driver put the pedal down to the metal. To slow him down we bended more and powerful strikes at him. One of our attacks was effective and penetrated the armor. It went right into the engine and the back exploded with a loud bang.

The tank was immediately engulfed in fire as it flipped onto its side and slid past us until it came to a halt. There was another explosion that made my eardrums pop and engulfed half of the square in fire. We had to step back and hold our hands in front of us to protect us from the burning heat.

"Jeez that guy was crazy!" Bolin exclaimed.

I heard footsteps inside of the large fireball and to my surprise a figure appeared in the fire.

"No Bolin, he's just a little bit arrogant." I said as the figure waved his hands in a circular motion to protect him from the fire.

A mask became clear, a mask painted just like that tank itself.

"Rokoyu..." Mako said as Rokoyu stepped out of the fire and with one flick of his wrist minimized the fire.

"It does have its good uses, this bending." he commented and I could feel Mako stir next to me. There we were. He stared at us with icy eyes and we stared back at him in horror. "I must thank you for those lessons Mako. I would have burned to death if not for those." Rokoyu opened as he straightened out his back and placed his hands firmly behind him.

I stepped forward until I was face to face with him and so far he made no attempt to attack us. Not a minute ago he was rampaging like an idiot in that tank. What was his play here? In all this madness his wishes were clear, but his intention were not.

"I read your letter. We know you regret being part of this madness. I also figured out you were forced and that Amon threatened Roku. I put one and one together."

"That is good Korra. That is really good in fact." he replied as his amber eyes kept on staring at me, no emotion present.

"Come with us then, together we can pick up your family. We'll protect them and you can help us stop Amon. You have another chance to switch sides here." I said as I held out my hand towards him, placing it on his mask, right where his cheeks were. He took it and softly pinched it, as if he didn't want that moment to end. He grabbed the mask and jerked it back until it was over his hair, allowing his face to become visible. The marks of where I had punched him last night were quite clear to see and I felt guilty for going all out on his face.

"I would love to go with you but..." he reasoned and finally there was some emotion. I could see the internal struggle inside of him.

"But what?!" Mako yelled from behind me.

"Like always with Amon... things can change on a whim. He already has my family and thus, my skills are his." he explained and I gasped. Not little Roku! Was Amon really that heartless?

"Then we track your family down and break them out."

"It's no use Korra. I already tried to find out where he is keeping them. As far as the Equalists are concerned, they are not in the network." he said as he let go of my hand and stepped backwards. "I'm sorry guys but since he has my family I cannot hold back any longer. See me as a real enemy and do what must be done."

"No! We won't fight you!" I shouted as he kept on stepping backwards to the smoke from all that burning wreckage behind him.

"Yes you will. I'm coming after all you with all my force. I won't stop until you are all in chains. That is what I need to do to get my family back and I'm determined to see it through."

"Rokoyu please... I believe you! Come with us now that you still have a chance."

"It's over Korra, the city is as good as mine. It's just you I need to get my family back."

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted. "Korra let's go, he's made his choice."

"No, I won't give up on him!" I shouted back. "Rokoyu pull you head from your ass and come with us!"

"Do what I told you guys to do in my letter. Whatever happens never give up hope, keep on fighting Amon and the likes of myself. Don't give in like I have. If you want me to stop, you'll have to kill me Korra and for the sake of this city you'll do it." he spoke with a calm and determined voice. He stopped just short of the smoke and put the mask back where it belonged.

Everything he was saying, he believed in it. It was what he thought he needed to do. That doesn't mean that I would play along. How does he expect me to kill the man I love? Even though he has been the cause of so much pain and suffering, my feelings for him were still there. Especially now that I knew this Rixen guys wasn't real. I had met the real Rokoyu. The trust was damaged but I still cared for him as much as he cared for me.

"Korra, we tried. If he doesn't want to come with us then we have no choice!" Mako reasoned as he pulled me back. I was nailed to the floor tough and not matter how hard he pulled I didn't want to move, Bolin cam to help him but I didn't want to leave. Rokoyu noticed this and made the decision for me.

He whistled his fingers "SQUADS 1-2 AND 1-8, ON ME AT ONCE!" he shouted and countless chi blockers came running through the smoke with riot shield and batons they had found in the police station. "On my command we charge forward!" he ordered as they lined up on either side of him in perfect ranks of three. He pulled out two Equalists gloves and put them over his hands, making them spark madly in the process. He addressed his men. "Rokoyu Fire is dead, long live the Equliasts! Long live Amon! Long live Equalist city." he pumped his fists into hte air and glanced at me.

He then pointed his finger to sky behind us and our team turned around. We spotted an airship making its way towards Air Temple Island.

_"He-He's helping us!"_

"Oh no..." Tenzin said with wide eyes and we needed not further instruction. Tenzin grabbed his bison whistle and summoned Oogi. I looked back at Rokoyu who was straightening out the last of his troops. Was he... stalling?

Suddenly there was female cry to our right and I looked up at the rooftop of the police station. A stranger wearing a white robe with armor and a mask not much unlike Rokoyu's was staring down a the scene. The mask was white and had grey features. It freaked me out a bit. Was there another warrior like Amon and Rokoyu?

"Captain Rixen! You will stop this madness!" She shouted and Rokoyu was nailed to the ground, just like us.

"Who is that?" Mako asked and I shook my head.

"No idea Mako!" I replied.

The stranger jumped down from the rooftop and landed with a loud thumb on the front steps of the police headquarters. She got off of one knee and walked down so she was positioned between both parties.

"Avatar Korra?" she glanced over at me.

"Yes."

"Run. He's mine now." the stranger explained and I need no furhter instruction.

"CHARGE! CAPTURE THE AVATAR!" Rokoyu ordered and I couldn't believe it. He was going through with it. He had surrendered his last senses and was going to make sure he was going to get his family back. Even if it meant going against us, the people he wanted so much to join.

His troops charged forward and he personally led the charge.

Just in the nick of time Oogi landed behind us and we jumped onto his back. As we soured trough the skies I leaned over the edge of the saddle and stared down at the fight. The stranger was cutting her trough the Equlists by disarming them and knocking them out with a sword. She used the handle to slap them across their temples ad it worked. She was chewing off more then she could handle as Rokoyu became her target.

She swung her sword at him and he doged strike after strike, she nearly came close once to cutting his throat wide open.

My vision became impaired just as he began a counteroffensive of his own.

...

Where the fuck had this girls come from? And why was she suddenly fighting against me? A day before she had saved my life for crying out loud!

She had taken out every single one of my men. It had been quite the sight and I couldn't believe my eyes. Her skill with that sword was legendary to say the least.

"Are you having fun yet Rokoyu?" She asked as she swung it.

I leaned to the right, grabbed her wrist and took my chance by bringing down my right elbow hard onto her arm. She dropped the sword and I chi blocked her right side.

"Oh yes, I'm enjoying myself. You shouldn't have messed with my plan girl." I sassed back as she stumbled back with her right side mostly disabled.

"Looks like you've matured over the years." she joked back. "Though I should have expected nothing less from you."

I walked over to her and we engaged into hand to hand combat. I managed to overwhelm her by chi blocking her left side. With both arms out of commission I took my chance. I grabbed her by the collar and lifted her upwards, directly slamming her down into the ground with her back, earning a loud cry of pain from her. I crawled on top of her and pinned her wrists while my knees held her down below.

"Let's take a look shall we." I said as one my hands hovered over the mask.

Just as I'm about to reveal the identity of this strange girl my attention is taken away to the static sound of a nearby radio.

"Captain Rixen come in!"

Suddenly she fought against my hold and managed to free up a knee. Without warning she kicked me in the nuts and a sharp pain surged through my sensitive parts, making me fall off of her.

From the back of my eyes I watched her grab the sword and stumble away.

"Whatever you have planed Rokoyu. It's not worth it." she waved over her shoulder. The audacity on that woman!

I crawled away from my spot over to a radio on the back of an unconscious Equalist. I grabbed the horn and held it to my mouth.

"Yes Amon!" I panted in frustration. My plan had gone to hell thanks to the stranger interrupting and it frustrated me beyond belief.

"Are you okay? I've received reports that your Mecha tanks have been destroyed!"

"I'm fine and yes my entire unit is down. THAT SPINELESS GIRL SHOWED UP!" I shouted in frustration.

He assumed I was talking about Korra and that suited me fine. I didn't need him hearing about me getting my ass handed to me again by a girl.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wanted me to join her. Naturally I refused given the circumstances."

"Good. I'm coming to pick you up."

"Why?" I asked curiously as I caressed my painful balls. It didn't make the feeling go away though.

"I'll tell you in person. Direct your troops to take City Hall."

"Yes sir." I said as I slammed the horn down onto the receiver.

I looked around me and one of the sergeants had woken up.

"Sergeant you take Squads 1-2 and 1-8 to City Hall raise our flag above the dome. Then go to Aang Memorial Island and adorn Aang with his new attributes." I ordered and he nodded while trying to find his bearings. "Oh and this never happened." I added.

It took Amon some time to get there and my troops left as they woke up again. I sat down on the steps of the Police Station and looked at the burning wreckage around me. Everyone of my tanks had been destroyed. Who could have thought these machines were so easy to break down by benders, a direct inmpact with a car was okay, but a bit of water in the exhaust pipes was deadly... Surely Hiroshi was less then pleased to see his babies in tatters.

"Well... plenty of more where those came from." I laughingly joked to myself as I straightened out my still sore back. I pulled the bottle of pills from my belt and noticed I had only one left.

"Perfect timing." I said as I swallowed the last pill dry.

But that stranger though... what the fuck was she and what did she want from me.

Amon's Airship appeared in the skies and a cable descended down towards me. The platform clacked open and I stepped on, allowing it to take me up to the airship. I arrived in the cargo bay and passed the saluting men. I climbed a ladder and was helped up into the bridge area by Hiroshi.

"Sorry about the mess Hiroshi." I apologized for losing so many of his tanks.

"Are you kidding? That was one good show. Now I know where the weaknesses are. I'll get right to the drawing boards once I reopen my company." he said with a form of excitement I had not seen in weeks from him. It was as if seeing the Equalists near victory had given him a second wind.

I approached Amon a bit wobbly as he was staring out into the city, watching the smoke rise up into the blue sky.

"How are things going?" I asked as I stopped next to him and stared out in front of me as well.

"Only small pockets of resistance are holding out. No doubt they'll be thinking about surrendering any minute now. Only one stronghold of bender power remains." He said as he pointed towards Air Temple Island. I noticed the two airships were already above the island but as far as I could tell not much was happening. "The lieutenant hasn't called in yet. I'm afraid he might have failed in securing the airbenders. I was surprised to learn the avatar has left the island. Especially after last night."

"Well apparently she thinks I can still be saved. It's given her hope again."

"You don't need saving, you are already free."

I chuckled "If you say so uncle."

"I do say so. Go to Air Temple Island and bring her to me once and for all or else... Redeem your earlier failures and bring honor onto yourself and the ideals of this order. Burn these last bridges Rokoyu. It is the only choice, you know it to be true."

"As you wish... _'master'_..." I sneered between clenched teeth.

"Don't get cocky with me. You are the master of you own faith. You only refuse to see it. You'll have three airships with troops, get going before they have the chance to flee again."

_"I AM the master of my own faith. My eyes couldn't be more wide open."_ I thought to myself as I clacked my boots and saluted him "Yes sir!"

I turned on my heel and left. An airship docked with ours and I walked over a metal boardwalk over into the other one. I arrived on the bridge and made short work of things by directing my new orders into the radio.

"All units under my command, this is Captain Rixen. Move towards Air Temple Island." I said and settled down in one of the chairs nearby, allowing myself one last moment of clam and rest.

"Here we go dad, attempt number two." I said out loud to myself.

I had planned for this to happen earlier but that bitch had intervened. Now on Air Temple Island there was no way to avoid my fate any longer.

...

We all watched in surprise but with smiles as the airbenders welcomed their newest member into their families. Apparently during the attack Pema had gone into labor fast and she had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

"We already chose a name." Pema explained to her children.

"Rohan." Tenzin christened his son.

Though right now I had to be the bringer of doom. Before coming in here I had seen tree airships approaching fast.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming." I said with sadness filling my voice as I stepped forward and explained the situation to them.

Tenzin looked down on his son concerned. "Everything's not going to be fine, is it Daddy?" Ikki asked worryingly as she tugged the hem of his shirt.

Tenzin gave his son back to Pema and signaled to me and the crew to meet outside. We followed him towards the central courtyard. Asami and Bolin where both eyeing the approaching airships with concern. I looked up at my mentor.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" I asked.

"I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon OR Rokoyu get their hands on my children... I hate to even think of it." he answered with a deep and worried sigh.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin said instantly.

"But-" Tenzin tried to argue with her but he should know better.

"No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon or Rokoyu Fire take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being." Tenzin ordered as he turned towards me.

"I'm not giving up. There has to be something else I can try." I said determined.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin explained and it made bit more sense now, only a little bit though.

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient." I said with a deep sigh.

"You're learning well." Tenzin complimented as he placed a hand on my shoulder. The face my mentor was Cleary happy with my little progress brightened up my sad mood.

The Air Acolytes prepared the bison's and everyone got onboard, even the still weakened Pema.

Before leaving I gave Tenzin one final hug "Stay safe Korra." he said.

"You too Tenzin."

Things didn't go as fast as Lin wanted it and with these airships approaching she had a point.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now." she commented as the last Air Acolyte crawled onto a bison and Tenzin airbended himself onto Oogi. Tenzin commanded his pet to lift off and all bison's followed him into the air and flew away from the island.

"Good luck!" Bolin shouted after them.

We turned and saw that the airships had arrived over the island.

...

"You two go after the airbenders." I ordered trough the radio and two of the airships broke away to give chase.

I quickly moved to the cargo bay and a cable was shot down towards the island. I noticed several White Lotus guards gathered in front of Korra and her team.

"Wait here for my signal." I commanded as I grabbed a safety harness and wrapped it around me. I connected the hook to the line and slid down towards to the island.

I landed with a loud thump in front of the crew and in no time I'm surrounded by several guards of the White Lotus. The attack instantly and I bring two of the down with my glove. The next one gets a firm kick to head and the last one I pinned down to the ground and jabbed all his chi points.

I looked up with intensified breathing from all that action at Team Avatar. They all started with wide eyes. I noticed Naga was nearby and on standby to leave.

"He cut trough them like butter..." Bolin muttered.

"I've come for you Korra, are you ready to do what I asked off you?"

"I won't do it, not matter what!" she shouted with confidence.

"We'll see." I said as I turned around and pumped my fist into the air. Several extra cables where shot into the ground around the team and in no time several chi blockers slid down. They landed near them and encircled them. Their escape route to Naga was blocked off.

I approached the circle as well and made my gloves sparkle. The team got into a position and engaged to break the pocket. I focused my attacks on Korra and quickly managed to knock her out of the circle with a kick to the stomach. She rolled away and as I approached her Naga jumped in front of me. The Polar bear dog growled and showed me her teeth.

"Sorry girl..." With a flick of my wrist I pulled up a dart gun and shot a sleeping dart into her neck. The beast's growling thinned out and she fell on her side. "... but I came prepared for you."

"NAGA!" Korra shouted as she flung several waterwhips at me, they were worthless, lacking any power or intent. I dodged with a cartwheel and rolled over to her, bringing my knee into her stomach hard.

I did what my uncle told me to do, turn my heart into stone but for the good cause, not his. It was going to be hard on her, it might even become painful, as long as she returned the favour I was willing to accept this necessary evil. After all it wasn't the first time It had happened...

The fight was in my favor for once. She now found herself with the same stumbling block I had encountered in our last couple of fights. The block of fighting someone you love.

She tried again with some waterwhips that were a mile off. I kicked her to the ground again. She rolled over a couple of times but got onto her feet quickly. She seemed hesitant to go out all against me. Her feelings form me held her back.

"Rokoyu just stop this!" she shouted, but I didn't reply. The time for reasoning was over. It was time for her to step up to the plate.

I charged forward again and grabbed her in the gut, pulling her over my shoulder. I slammed her down onto the ground hard, just like I had done with the stranger. She let out a painful whimper and brought her fist down in my sensitive part.

"Arrrgghhh... what is it with woman and my balls?" I grunted in excruciating pain. She got up and ran away. I bit trough the pain and chased after her. I noticed she was running towards the other part of the island.

_"Good, more isolated."_

Somehow I managed to catch up with her and I tackled her down to the ground with a loud painful grunt from her. I flipped her over and she still refused to fight me with her full power.

"Come on! Defend yourself!" I shouted and she shook her head. That's when I noticed her face featured genuine fear. As if I was the predator that had come to take her away. Silly girl, that would not be happening today. Though fear is good, it focuses the mind, as long as it doesn't turn into anger, then it becomes a true weakening emotion.

I grabbed her by the collar of her parka and dragged her along me towards the cliffs. She noticed my intent and finally struggled against me. She pushed away my hands around her collar and with a fluent flip landed on her feet. She lurched for the mask and I grabbed her hand, bending it in an unnatural way. Her face pinched together as I squeezed harder and brought her down to her knees.

"Rokoyu... stop... you're hurting me. Just stop..."

"I know... and it hurts me too Korra. I don't want this but I need too. You understand why. Bite trough it and at the end you will deliver salvation."

"I won't do it." she defiantly spoke and I recognized that pain was not the way that was going to lead her to do what I needed of her. I tried a different approach. Instead of physical warfare it was time for an assault with words.

"I don't love you. You mean nothing to me. I used you, just like I used everyone else to achieve my goals. I am a master at manipulating people and having my way with you was just the simplest exercise."

"That's a lie!" she shouted as I bended her hand further, earning a scream.

"It's true, all that mattered was that I got the fuck you. I don't care about you. Taking your virginity was as meaningless to me as cleaning the table after breakfast."

"STOP! We both know that's not true. I was there and you enjoyed that just as much as I did!"

"Let me show you how meaningless you are to me." I said as I let go of her hand. I stepped behind her and grabbed her neck, forcing her temple to face upwards to me. I brought down my thumb on her forehead and waited for realization to set in. "You will now be cleansed of your impurity." I said and her eyes widened in response.

I knew this would tick her off. Her fear of losing her bending was greater than anything else. Her eyes darted from left to right as she waited for anything to happen. Finally, after holding back for so long she engaged me with a large fire blast, sending me tumbling back towards the edge of the cliffs.

I looked over my shoulder at the rocks and seawater below, deciding this was the perfect place. I couldn't have found a better spot. Peaceful and serene.

She got on her feet and tears formed in her eyes. "You-you would do such a thing? Take away my bending? How-how... you have lost your mind... has to be... I hardly recognize you."

"Then end my misery."

"No!" she defiantly spat. "No-no! You are manipulating me again. You didn't mean it."

_"Dammit, I thought I had her!"_

"Don't you see? I am a THREAT korra. I won't stop. I'll attack and attack until I get what I want. I... WILL... WIN!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! GET THAT TROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL ROKOYU!" she shouted with all her might and it echoed over the entire island. "Your tricks won't work on me. I now see when you are lying to me or not. You love me and that is the end of it!"

"Fine! Then I'll make the decision for you. Back in that alley I was willing to accept your fury and now you refuse to give it to me. I'll take matters into my own hands." I said as I adjusted a few settings on my gloves.

"What-what are you doing?" Korra asked as she tried to dry her watery eyes.

"These gloves might look likes standard ones to you but they are not. In fact I modified these so they give out double the normal charge. Enough to kill in one hit." I explained as I held up my hands. "And I have two gloves, you won't survive if I get you with these." I added.

"You won't kill me."

"Under normal circumstances no, but I have a family I want to return to. I have to sacrifice you in order to make that true. I promised Roku nobody would separate us. In this case all that stands between me and him... is you."

"And a Fire never breaks his promises."

"Exactly."

"You promised me on Air Temple Island that one day you would make up for all your mistakes Rokoyu. Do remember that?"

"I do. And by forcing you to do what must be done, I'll strike two birds with one stone."

I heard footsteps approaching and not knowing whose they were I closed my eyes and accepted the moment of departure had come. Once I opened my eyes again I made the gloves sparkle and dashed forward with full force. Realizing I was actually going to make my words hard Korra quickly gets into a firebending position. "

ROKOYU- NO! DON'T!" she shouted but I kept on running forward.

She finally caved in. She bended a massive fireball my direction and I allowed it to fully impact me, not even bothering to dodge. It landed on my chest and a massive spike of pain rumbled through my entire body. I felt skin burning and the pain even made it to my face. I tensed up and allowed the fireball to do its maximum effect to me. The impact was so fierce it catapulted me backwards and I was thrown of the cliffs down towards my second home, the sea.

I took a deep breath before I felt my back connecting with the water. The water quickly cooled down my wounded flesh but as the salt in the water set in, it only made things worse. I allowed myself to sink deeper and deeper into the dark abyss to the ultimate liberation.

_"It's done... Rokoyu Fire... DEAD... Captain 'the ghost' Rixen... DEAD... I did it dad... Onto the next chapter."_

* * *

**AN: Anyone want to guess who that stranger is? Shoot away in the comments!**


	35. Love Incarnate

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**I'd be one hell of an ass if I didn't give you guys an answer to my question. So you now get to find out who exactly this stranger is.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review or comment.**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXXV**

**LOVE INCARNATE**

"_**Hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate."**_

**_Aberjhani_**

* * *

I ran up to the edge cliffs with tears pouring from my eyes. That idiot. He forced my hands. He had planned this little execution it all along.

Watching that fire engulf him tore me apart more than being tortured for hours. I stared down at the circles where his body had connected with the water but nothing came. He didn't resurface. I stood there nailed to the ground, unable to move, unable to speak. The only thing I allowed myself was to cry.

I was brought out of this grieving state by a loud shout out.

"YOU MURDERER!" A female voice shouted and I turned to find a single chi blocker behind me. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she shouted.

"No-no... he-he..." I waved my hands in defense.

"It's true! I watched her kill him with her firebending!" A male chi blocker said from another angle. "YOU FREAK!"

I looked down at my hands and full realization set in.

"I killed him..." I said purposeless as I kept on staring at my hands, as if I could mentally see the blood that now tainted them.

That's when I noticed his mask. That stupid mask he wa forced to wear, was lying at my feet. It must have been blasted off by the force of my firebending. I leaned down and picked it up. Caressing the dents and scratches, trailing the corners of where his mouth would be. It was still warm from his touch and it send a shiver down my spine. I felt like I was going to puke.

"You will pay for what you have done Avatar. This much I vow." the female chi blocker said as more of her friends joined them and ganged up on me, spinning up their bola's and gloves.

As they advanced I was pushed towards the same cliffs. Just as they are about to strike Naga came dashing around a bush with Team Avatar on her saddle and a ton of Equalists chasing them. They ran over my group of Equalists, sending most of them flying. Mako held out his hand. I took it and he swung me onto Naga, sliding a bit back to allow me to take the reins. I guided her to the docks as we dodged one Equalist after the other. More of them had swarmed the island by boats and they were busy claiming it for their own.

As we made our way down to the dock we were caught off guard as the Lieutenant came sliding down a slope. He leaped forward to attack us, his sticks sparkling madly as he went.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" he yelled loudly. "He was my friend you bitch!"

"Mustache guy!" Bolin warmed as he pointed at the incoming threat.

I didn't even have to do anything as Naga jumped upwards and used her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff.

"Nice one girl!" I complimented her on her quick thinking. To think people actually said Polar Bear dogs where stupid. Naga ran to the pier and jumped into the water. I waterbended a large water bubble around us as she swam us to safety.

I tried not to think to much about what had just happened. My feelings were in complete turmoil. He was really gone, there was no way he survived that. He didn't resurface. I saw it with my own eyes.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked the team and Mako wasted no time in answering.

"Bolin and I know a place. Head towards that large drainage pipe near the bay once you surface."

I nodded my head and once we were close enough to land made Naga resurface. I guided her towards that drainage pipe and we crawled in, turning around one more time to stare at Air Temple Island being swarmed by more airships. Those bastards had won the day, but no doubt losing Rokoyu was going to mean more problems for us.

"What happened to Rokoyu? I didn't see him near you when we finally found you." Mako inquired and I slowly turned around to face him.

How was I going to tell them? Tell them that their surrogate brother was dead, and at my hands too? Bolin must have seen my troubled face, because he was the first one to piece it together.

"He's gone isn't he?" Bolin asked as tears formed in his eyes. Mako's eyes widened as he realized what his brother meant, even Asami seemed a bit sad. After all it's not as if those two were ever close. They go along but that was about it. In fact she had cursed him more than once after learning he was an equalist, hiding in plain sight just as her father.

I nodded my head at the trio with closed eyes. "I-I didn't want to but... he kept on ... edging me on... he tried-tried to...k-"

"It doesn't matter Korra. Rokoyu clearly wanted you to end the misery he was in. The way he was acting today... he's lost his mind. If he absolutely wanted you to kill him... then you shouldn't blame yourself. In the end it was his call to force you to attack him. There was nothing you could have done." Mako said as he came closer.

"Do you really mean that? He was your friend, he thought of you as brother."

"I do Korra."

"We all do." Asami said as she and Bolin came closer as well.

Without warning the three of them gathered around me and hugged me. I hugged them back. This was exactly what I needed at that point, for my friends to tell me it was fine, that I had been forced by him. That everything was going to be all right.

"Thank you... all of you. I'm so thankful you are my friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, we all needed that hug." Bolin remarked a bit sad as we broke away.

"Korra we should get moving." Mako said in a serious tone and I took Naga by the reins and followed him into the dark tunnel. He made a flame in the palm of his hand to guide our way.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"I'm going home." he said with a chuckle

"What? I don't follow." Asami said as she wrapped a protective hand around his arm.

"Oh Mako's taking us to this underground camp we used to live in when we were on the streets. We'll be welcomed back with open arms." Bolin explained as he wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

...

_Equalist Airship, twenty minutes later_

I was staring at Air Temple Island and noticed Rokoyu's airship was moving back towards the city. I assumed he had finally done what I had asked of him. My forces had overrun the city and only small pockets of resistance remained. I felt the presence of one of my comrade in arms, Hiroshi Sato.

"Amon I've just been contacted by one of those two ships Rokoyu sent after the airbenders. They captured them after faking a retreat and in the process also managed to snatch up former Chief Beifong. She brought one of the airships down with that freakish metalbending, forcing it to crash into the bay. I've sent a couple of boats to pick up survivors." he reported and I nodded my head.

"Excellent. Prepare the cargo bay for Rokoyu's arrival." I ordered and he turned to leave.

I waited with great anticipation for his arrival. Hopefully with that little bitch handcuffed beside him. Several attempts by one of my assistants to contact his vessel had been unsuccessful and it had me slightly worried. Perhaps he was trying to get under my skin again. I swear, not matter how much you put him on the spot, he always finds a way to unsettle you.

The airship docked and I turned around, waiting for his no doubt grand arrival. What I got surprised me. A group of four Chi Blockers arrived on the deck and saluted me.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Captain Rixen?!" I barked and the men eyed each other uncomfortably.

"The Captain... he... he is gone sir." the middle sergeant explained.

"What do you mean he is gone? Where has he gone TO then?" I barked again.

The Sergeant turned around and signaled for one of the others that had joined him to give him something. He grabbed it and stepped forward, holding out my nephews mask. The mask I had made for him with the greatest care and attention for detail. Just like Amon had made mine for me. I took it and stroked the dents and burn marks, his marks of battle. He... he was gone... but... I trained him... I made him stronger! This had to be a mistake. He had to be alive!

"The Avatar committed the act sir. She bended a large fireball straight into him and he fell to his death off the cliffs. In the end he fell on the field of battle. He fought until the bitter end." the sergeant explained

"Out." I whispered while my emotions began raging on the inside.

"Sir?"

"I SAID OUT! GO BACK TO YOUR SHIP!" I shouted as I gripped the mask tightly and turned around.

They quickly made themselves scarce and once again Hiroshi approached me.

"My condolences."

"Thank you. Ta-take us to the Four Nations hotel." I whispered as I fought back a sob. There was no way I was going to break down in front of this man.

"As you wish." he bowed and instructed the driver of the airship to move towards the intended destination.

I kept on holding my fallen nephew's mask and held it close to me. I wanted to shout, cry, scream the air out of my lungs. To remedy this I turned my heart into stone and got back to work. I was leading a revolution and the time for mourning AND revenge would come once everything was in place. My mind rambled and raged, mauling over all of mine and his actions of late. A plan formed into my mind and I quickly allowed it to fill me up. It was low of me to even try but I was certain that it would be successful, especially now.

After a short flight the airship landed on the roof of the Four Nations hotel. The most expensive and sophisticated place in town. I made Hiroshi follow me down the stairs and into a corridors to the royal suite. The doors were being guarded by several of Rokoyu's former special forces. I stopped short of the door, straightening out my back and placing my hands with the mask behind my hands.

This was going to be hard as it was.

I nodded my head at the two men and they opened the door for me. I walked with a confident step, walking past some of the finest Chi Blockers my nephew had trained. I found the master bedroom and pushed the doors open with one of my hands, hiding the mask.

Immediately grey eyes met blue and the ferocity of them indicated Daskana wanted to rip my head off. I stared into my nieces eyes for several seconds, letting her know I was here. She had been interned into this room with that other girl. I had allowed them to look over the boy as well. They were now huddled together on the bed, as if their executioner had come.

You might say I was quite surprised when I found out my niece was not only a watebender, but also a powerful psychic bloodbender. Just like me. My nephew had a knack for keeping secrets, like everyone in my family. That she was gay and was engaged to another waterbender had surprised me even more. This considering my own sexual orientation.

They were all handcuffed at the front, even the boy. My orders had been clear. Chi block them every twenty minutes to make extra sure their bending wouldn't be returned to them. Daskana was witty enough to attempt a breakout. Considering I trained Rokoyu, and that Rokoyu had trained her. I knew she posed a real threat. I would take no chances.

I approached them as they all kept glaring at me. I switched my stare to the boy and I nearly felt my heart stopping. I had seen him before on the ship but... now here in this room, with the information I possessed. He was the spitting image of Rokoyu and that in every sense of the word, that angry, hateful glare... It send a sensation to my spine I hadn't sensed in years... fear.

_"He'll be the end of me one day, but not if I can't mold him myself."_

Without warning the boy jumped of the bed and kicked me in the shin hard. The little brat hurt his own foot because I was wearing shin armor. He let out a loud yelp as his tiny foot connected with the armor. I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"You're Rokoyu's son all right..."

"LET GO OF ME!" he shouted.

I threw him oto the bed and Daskana quickly leaned forward. She grabbed him with her cuffed hands, holding him close to her in a protective manner. She tried shielding him from me.

"I am not going to hurt the boy. I have no reason to." I explained and peeked over my shoulder. Hiroshi was in the main room, staring at the conversation. "Give us some privacy." I ordered and two grunts closed the door.

I turned and eyed Daskana again. "I never intended to hurt any of you. It was a bluff for I knew Rokoyu would buy it."

"With a madman like you can never be sure enough. It's too difficult from distinguishing lie from truth." Daskana sneered between clenched teeth. "Why have you come? To gloat about how you forced my brother to do horrible things no doubt? I can hear the chaos out there. I'm not stupid. The revolution has been launched and my brother is no doubt in the thick of things."

"Sadly I am but a humble messenger right now... I don't even know how to say this so I'll just say it like it is... Rokoyu..." I hesitated.

"Spit it out Amon." she demanded, acting as if nothing as wrong.

"Rokoyu is dead. He fell on the battlefield today like a true hero, dueling the evil Avatar." I said as sadness filled my voice.

She gasped and the boy immediately lashed out again.

"YOU LIE, YOU LIE! MY DAD ISN'T GONE!" he screamed and Daskana had the biggest trouble holding him back. She handed to boy to the other girl and got on her feet. She approached me and we were nose to nose.

"Prove it you." she huffed and I held out the mask. Her eyes widened and without warning she lashed out against me. Punching, kicking, scratching her way to whatever she can hold onto. Screaming in pure anger, cursing me. "You son of a bitch this all your fault! You made him do all those horrible things!" she shouted as I finally grabbed hold of her arms and held her away from me. I managed to push her back onto the bed and I picked up the mask I had dropped.

"In case you are forgetting Daskana. Rokoyu founded the order along with me and the others out of his own accord. That he himself changed does nothing to change that simple fact." I coldly noted as I let go of her.

"How did it happen?" she sobbed

"I sent him to Air Temple Island to capture the Airbenders and the Avatar. She murdered him in cold blood. Burning him before he fell to his death at the cliffs."

"She-she wouldn't do that!" Daskana exclaimed as her rage flared up again.

"Oh and she didn't try it already during your duel in the alley? Wasn't it your actions that stopped her from killing him?"

"Yes but... that was different. Korra doesn't have the guts to kill someone like that."

"Obviously that observation is wrong. She knew who he was and killed him anyways."

Of course now I had begun my manipulation. I knew she had offered to safe him but he had refused. Let's just say I could perfectly spin that against the Avatar.

"You know. Today during the battle... she offered to save him."

"She did?" Daskana squeaked as she wiped away her continues flow of tears.

"Yes, but Rokoyu refused."

"Of course he refused! You had us locked up here for a reason." the other girl spat and I sent her a glare.

"Mind your own business..." I spat back and turned my head towards my niece once more. "He refused and not an hour later she sent him towards his own death. She lured him into an ambush and killed without any form of mercy."

"I-I... THIS CAN'T BE... THAT BITCH!" she shouted and I knew my ruse was working. "I'll get her back for this. I SWEAR ON TUI AND LA!"

"Then come with me." I spoke up and her face turned into an angry scowl.

"Why would I do that? I don't need you." she sneered as she wiped away the tears, trying that harden up again.

"Yes you do. You have yet to gain any mastery of your potential. Take up the mantle of responsibility I offered your brother. He struggled to maintain a balance between his cover, his family and his order. I believe you can learn from his mistakes and become stronger then you could have ever imagined. My offer still stands." I said as I held out the mask towards her. "The Avatar is strong but she has yet to master her abilities. Under my guidance I will teach you how to control your power and then you can destroy Korra. She has no answer to our unique abilities. Make history with me Daskana."

Her eyes went from the mask to the boy and her girlfriend, who both shook their heads.

"Don't do it auntie. Please don't." the boy pleaded.

"Sweetie... becoming what he wants you to be... I cannot follow you there. Bloodbending is a sin." the other girl pleaded.

Daskana sank into a deep thought and occasionally she let out a sob. After a good five minutes of uncomfortable silence she stood up and accepted the mask from my hands. I undid her handcuffs and she held the mask close to her.

The boy and girl gasped as she put it over her face and tied the straps together.

"I can't watch this." Daskana's girlfriend huffed as I opened a nearby closet and handed her a black cloak with hood. She pulled it over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her face. I also handed her a pair of black leather gloves that she accepted as well.

A quick instruction to Hiroshi and most of the grunts were gone. I stared into her now darkened blue eyes and signaled for the door.

To my surprise she held up her hand. "I only have two conditions."

"Which are?" I asked intrigued.

"Taking away bending... I won't do that. I saw what it did to Rokoyu and I don't want to fall into that black hole."

I sighed "Fine, what next?"

"Once the bitch is dead. I'm leaving with what remains of my family. I won't become your puppet like Rokoyu."

"All right. I failed your mother once. I won't allowed it to happen twice. Once you've exacted your rightful revenge. I'll allow you to leave WITH the boy and girl if they still want to by then."

She stared over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "Look after Roku for me."

"Please don't go auntie! I can't lose you too!" the boy shouted as he sobbed into the girl's chest.

"Your dad once promised you that nobody was going to take him away from him. He failed. Instead Avatar Korra took him away from you. I can't let that slip, by the spirits I want to but I simply can't do it. She MUST pay for this, even if I liked her. She killed your father Roku... an eye for and eye Roku. Always remember that." Daskana explained her motives. In this regard she was much alike her brother, always managing to find a reason for doing something.

She turned to leave with a deep sigh and her girlfriend gave her one last message. "Whatever happens Daskana... don't lose yourself."

She nodded and followed me back trough the suite to the corridors and the rooftop. We walked up the ramp into the airship.

"I will need armor." she said and I nodded my head at a Chi Blocker who turned to gather the supplies.

I arrived at the bridge and found Hiroshi who had left the suite when I had asked him to.

"Get me Ling Beifong, move her to Air Temple Island. Then I want you to start transporting all the prisoners to the island as well. I'm going to start mass equalizations. Also... prepare a rally at City Hall in two days time."

He nodded and moved to Daskana who was standing next to me, staring into the smoking city.

"I'd offer you my condolences but since you have that virus as well... I won't. Rokoyu proved his worth to me today... don't you dare disappointed me Daskana." he sneered and she slowly turned her head and stared at him with icy eyes. It made the engineer tilt his head slightly.

She held out her hand towards his neck and took hold of the blood in his neck area, forcing it to pinch his neck.

"It would seem my bending is returning to me. My name isn't Daskana Hiroshi, at least for now. My name is Vixen. Get that in your thick skull." she sneered and released her gip on him. He immediately brought up his hand to his neck and panted for air.

"I don't even want to know what you just did to me."

"Good, you wouldn't want to know. Leave us." she ordered and he quickly left. She also ordered all the chi blockers to leave the bridge.

"Those prisoners. Will I be using them as practice?"

"Yes."

...

_Yue Bay, an hour ago_

I gasped for air as I reached the surface. I had done my best to survive for five full minutes underwater, calming myself down. The pain across my body was almost unbearable but the results were astounding. No doubt by now my death had sent a ripple through the Equalist movement.

I was dead and could now start plotting my ultimate revenge on my uncle. He had fucked with the wrong Fire. I knew his next move would be to enlist my sister for my revenge. I knew him well enough to realize this. It was a risk I was willing to take, because as long as she helped him, my son wouldn't be harmed.

Everyone of my actions that day had been to play out my father's plan. According to him this would grant me the perfect cover to set down Noatak's downfall into motion. Yes, it would cause people to mourn my death, but it would make the resurrection worth it.

I looked around Yue Bay and noticed I had drifted away from the island and was now closer to Aang's statue. I looked away from Aang up at the island and noticed there was a lot of shouting going around. I had a clear view of the docks as a large white animal came into view and. All my friends were sitting on Naga's back and from the look of things Korra had gotten her act together. They jumped into the water and disappeared.

"Yow Aang, your successor can throw quite the punch." I chuckled and regretted that as a spike of pain surged through my chest.

I started swimming to the docks and as I closed in on them something remarkable happened. There was a light flickering, it was code or something. I stopped swinging and tried making sense of the light. I identified it as Morse, and I just happened to be skilled in it. Thank you uncle.

".-. - -.- - -.- ..- / ..-. .. .-. . -..- / -.-. - - . / - - / - . .-.-.- / .. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / ... . .-.. .-. / -.- - ..- / ..-. .. -. ... - / .- - - -." _(Rokoyu Fire, come to me. I will help you fight Amon.)_

The message kept on repeating itself. I furrowed my brows. I couldn't trust this, it was a ruse or something. I swam into a different direction but the fricking light kept on signaling. I almost got the idea it was following me. It changed and I stopped again. There was a different message being sent.

"-.. - -. .-. - / -.- - ..- / .- .- -. - / - - / ..-. .. -. -.. / - ..- - / .- ... - / .. / .- - ..-.. "_ (Don't you want to find out who I am?)_

It said and I had another look around the bay, weighing my options. Could it hurt that much? It was obvious to me who this was. It could only be the strange girl that had suddenly wandered into my life. "Fuck it, I can use and alley right now."

I just hoped she wasn't a pawn of Amon. I could imagine him training others behind my back. I swam towards her signal and it changed again.

"-. - - -.. / -... - -.- .-.-.- / .-.. - - -.- ... / .-.. .. -.- . / .. / -. - - / - -. . / - ... .. -. -. / .-. .. -. ... - .-.-.-" _(Good boy. Looks like I got one thing right.)_

I pulled out a small flashlight from my belt and hoped the water hadn't done too much damage. I responded to her cal.

".- - - .- -.-. -.- / - . / .- -. -.. / -... -.- / - ... . / ... .-. .. .-. .. - ... / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / .. -. / ..-. - .-. / - -. . / ... . .-.. .-.. / - ..-. / .-. .. -.. . / .- - - .- -. .-.-.-" _(Attack me and by the spirits you're in for one hell of ride woman.)_

I put the flashlight away and swam further. I came closer to the signal and it stopped . A white figure walked away from a large signal light and sat itself down in a chair. I swam all the way over to hear with ease and crawled onto the dock. I rolled onto my back and took a second to catch my breath. Every fiber in my body hurt, but my biggest concern was my face. I hoped that the fire hadn't done too much damage. I have nothing against burn victims, but you never want to end up like that. Not a single human being would want that.

The girl got up from the chair and leaned over me as she sat down on her knees.

"What in spirits name... what did you do?" she asked, but I didn't reply. She stared at me and sighed. "Fine, what is it you want?"

"A name would be good fucking starts. You fucked with my plan earlier. My balls still feel itchy." I stated and the girl sighed again.

"You know... you always had a problem with cursing, no matter how many times I told you to cut it out around me."

"I'm supposed to know you from somewhere? Because I don't have a clue-" I stopped as I need to bite trough another spike of pain. She grabbed a bandaged from a pouch on her belt and pressed it over the oozing wound on my torso.

"You need to see a doctor or a healer, whatever.. It needs to happen pronto." she said and I shook my head. "I have bigger priorities right not now."

"Such as?"

"Saving my family." I sneered. "How long have you been in town? You don't look like you've caught onto the latest trends around here. If you're a warrior I could have recruited you for the Equalists."

"Nah... I wouldn't fit in with those guys. I'm a bit to 'hot' for them." she announced. "it looks like the Avatar's fire scrambled with your brain. You still don't have a clue who I am, don't you?" she added.

"No, not really."

"Come, let's get you to a safe place. I've got a shack nearby. We can hide there until the Equalists have calmed down their rampage through the city."

"They are not rampaging, they have strict orders not to kill, only when seriously threatened."

She didn't respond to that and helped me to my feet. She was full head and a half smaller then me and I was concerned I was leaning to much of my weight on her shoulder. We stumbled around the mostly abandoned docks.

"So... why did you fight me earlier today?" I asked as he we moved from one dock to another.

"Well... to be honest I really thought you were going to attack the avatar. I just wanted to save you from yourself. But as we were fighting I realized you were trying to fake your own death. It's a smart play to have her commit the act."

"Yep, it sells the idea to Amon. It's more heat for her but she can take it." I explained as I started feeling dizzy.

"So, I'm new in town. What is your relationship to the Avatar?" she asked out of the blue and I stopped, peering into her amber eyes.

I didn't know why, but the way she was staring at me. I recognized that look. A gear shifted into its place. My eyes widened and she too realized I had put the pieces together.

This couldn't even remotely be possible.

She was supposed to be six feet under the ground.

...

_165 AG, Dragon Flats borough, Republic City_

_I was sitting at the dinner table, chewing down on my food with my girlfriend Aki beside me. My sister was sitting across from me with my mother while my dad sat at the head of the table._

_"So how was school today?" he asked me directly and I shrugged my shoulders._

_"Same as usual."_

_"That's not what I asked." he retaliated sternly._

_The look he was giving me indicated there was something that was on his mind. I mentally sighed and glared at my sister. I just knew she had spilled her guts to him. She had ratted me out like usual._

_"I got into a fight."_

_"Again!" my father shouted as he got up from his seat, slamming his napkin down into his soup. "Can't you go to school for one week without getting into trouble? I swear if your grades weren't as good as they were I would have-"_

_"Would have what? Send me off to the Fire Nation? To enjoy the much stricter school regime there?" I interrupted him._

_"If it would teach you some much needed discipline yes! I love you with all my heart but if you keep on provoking-"_

_"It's not my fault these fucking benders keep on picking fights with me! THEY PROVOKED ME!"_

_"Don't give me that nonsense. I know you and your little scheming plans. You probably planned it so that they would attack you first. In that regard you are just like my mother."_

_"I give up. I won't have my own father attacking me." I said as I got up from my seat and walked away from the table. My father grabbed my arm and stopped me._

_"I didn't excuse you from the table." he said as he peered into my eyes._

_"May I be excused?" I asked between clenched teeth._

_"Go, get out of my sight." he huffed and let go of me._

_"Raijin was that necessary? You know this is how it is. Must you ruin dinner every time?" my mother said as I opened the widow and crawled out. Intending on going to the rooftop of our house._

_"I know my dear... I know." my father apologized._

_I didn't wish to spend another minute listening to this so I ran up the stairs to the rooftop. I walked up the edge and sat down, leaving my feet dangling. I did this a lot. I would spend my time up there watching the stars above. It was calming and gave me some time to think._

_I felt a touch on my shoulder and it was Aki._

_"Don't be so mad at your dad, he means well. I'm upset too you fought again. I love you but you have to tone it down a bit. You'll get yourself seriously injured one of these days." she smiled as sat down next to me, putting her head on my shoulder._

_"You're cute when you're concerned about me." I replied as I lifted her head upwards and kissed her neck. Right in the spot that always did the trick._

_"Ah, stop it. You know you get me all worked up when you kiss me like that." she pushed my head away._

_"Oh come on sweetie! We'll be safe. I've got plenty of protection downstairs in my room."_

_"I don't want your mom or dad walking in on us. It'll only make things worse. Just wait until Sunday. Then they'll go the market and we'll have two hours all for ourselves. Even your sister will be gone then."_

_"All right." I sighed disappointed. I suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait! I got you a gift!' I exclaimed as I searched the pockets of my jacket. I pulled out a red box and held it towards her._

_"What's this?" she asked with an excited smile. _

_"Just open it."_

_She opened it up and it was a brown ribbon shaped in a long stretched out triangle. Towards the tip of the triangle there was a gemstone. It was called Red Spinel. I had it cut and shaped into the flame of the Fire Nation._

_"I hope you like it." I said as I picked it of the box. She turned around opened up the top of her grey shirt. I put it around her neck and tied the ends together. _

_"It's beautiful, thank you." she said as her blushed red. "I don't deserve this. I'm not Fire Nation enough."_

_"Just because your parents tell you on a daily basis you are trash doesn't mean it's true. You're my light, my sunshine, my everything. You're more Fire Nation then me. I'm half savage, half civilized."_

_"Don't say that. You're mom is not a savage."_

_"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up."_

_She turned around and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You already have, thank you for the ribbon. I hope it wasn't too expensive."_

_"Sweetheart, for you nothing is too expensive. I would give you the world if I could."_

_"I'm sure on day you'll do exactly that. Especially with a bloodline like yours."_

_"You seem to know more than me." I leaned back and supported myself with my arms._

_"Just forget I said anything. Just know that you are more Fire Nation then you could have imagined."_

_"Aki." a voice said behind us. It was my dad. "Could you leave me and my son for a second."_

_She quickly nodded her head and moved to leave. He whispered something in her direction but I didn't quite catch onto it. "Of course mister Fire." she replied, leaving me confused._

_I turned my gaze away from them. It was plain rude of him to interrupt my moment with Aki. We didn't argue a lot, but when we did it was usually nasty. My dad and me, we were normally as thick as thieves. It was a bond that only we ourselves could break if we were pissed enough at each other._

_He sat down next to me and sighed. "Rokoyu, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry that I don't trust you. If you said those boys provoked you then I believe you."_

_I said nothing._

_"Are you going to stay mad at me all night?" he asked._

_I still said nothing._

_"God you are just my mother when you don't get what you want. Only difference is that she held her temperament in check. Unlike you..."_

_"I wouldn't know... since I never met her." I sneered as I wanted to leave. He grabbed my arm and put me back down on my ass._

_"I know you crave information. One day I'll tell you everything you want to know... now's just not the right time son."_

_"You said the same thing to me when I was like what? Ten? I'm still in the dark here! Who are we?"_

_"It'll have to do Rokoyu. It's too sensitive to talk about."_

_"Why does everything have to be so secretive around here. All I know is that my grandfather was an immigrant from the Fire Nation who married a local dirt tosser from Yu Dao. Can you for once in your life explain to me exactly who we are?!"_

_He sighed again but more deeply. "Son... it's not the right time, please trust me on this when I tell you that. It's in your own best interest."_

_"Whatever..."_

_"I'm still sorry for yelling at you, now are you sorry for yelling at me?" he tried changing the subject. It worked too._

_Deep down I knew he was right. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was always loving and understanding while I was an ungrateful brat at times. I should probably avert my rage at my sister for ratting me out like usual._

_"I-I'm sorry." I said and he nodded._

_"That's good to hear." he put his hand over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "One day Rokoyu... one day your mother and I will sit down with you and tell you everything. From her side of the family... and mine."_

_"Okay dad."_

_"Now... how about some flaming fire flakes? I asked mom to make you some."_

_I nodded and we got up. He kept his arm around me as we walked away from the edge. I looked up at the stars one more time and noticed there was a star falling down to earth._

_"Look dad!" I pointed my finger up at the sky._

_"Incredible. Tonight firebenders will find themselves being able to bend like never before."_

_"Ugh, that probably means a triad turf war." I huffed and my father laughed._

_"Probably. Come here you brat." he ruffled my hair, this much to my annoyance. "You are too smart for you own good. Always scheming and plotting to get your way."_

_"Dad!"_

_He stopped and ran away from me. "Come on Rokoyu. Those fire flakes are getting cold!"_

_"Wait up for me Dad! I get first dips." I ran after him._

_Life was so much better back then..._

_..._

_170 AG, Republic City Docks_

_"Stay away from me!" I shouted at the stranger as I crawled away from her._

_Not moment ago I had freed myself from her support, falling flat on my face. I crawled and begged her to stay way. She just kept on coming towards me, uttering out words that I blocked out. I didn't want to hear her feeble excuses._

_"Leave! Leave me alone! This isn't possible.! You are not real! You are in my head!" I kept on crawling. I felt her arms around me and she flipped me over on my back. She crawled on top of me and pinned my arms down above me._

_"Shut up Rokoyu!" she held one of her hands over my mouth. "Your Equalist buddies are around! Do you want them to find us?" I shook my head as I peered into her amber eyes._

_She let go of my hands and kept on sitting on top of me. She ached her back upright and brought my hands up to her mask. She helped me pull it backwards until it was over her hair._

_"Aki... I don't believe this..." I muttered in disbelief._

_"I had to get away from this place Rokoyu. I couldn't take it anymore." she explained as her eyes teared up. She brought my hands up the her cheeks. I felt her flawless skin and it was like being reunited with a sensation I hadn't felt in years. "I'm real, do you feel the warmth of my flesh?"_

_"I do... I feel your chi, it's so alive." I chocked _

_"I faked my own suicide. I needed those twisted fucks I used to call parents to believe I was gone. So too my own son."_

_"But how did you pull it off?" I asked._

_"My neighbours knew what was going on and they helped me fake it. We used a drug that makes it look like you don't have heartbeat or pulse. We all knew my parents wouldn't go for an open casket funeral. They got me out of the morgue the night before the funeral. We bribed the undertaker a thousand Yuans to fill my coffin up with sand and rocks. I was put on a boat to the Fire Nation with nothing on me but this." she pulled down the collar of her jacked. She was still wearing the ribbon I had bought for her. "I've never forgotten about you Rooky." she added as her eyes wattered up._

_I moved my hands upwards and moved a couple of stray black hairs away. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was alive and was more healthy then before. Nothing like that picture Roku had off here were she was pale and extremely skinny. She was beaming in confidence._

_"Why did you come back? You had it all, safety, security. Why risk exposing yourself."_

_"Because I left unfinished business. I could stand being separated from you and my little boy any longer. Now let's get you out of sight." s_

_She got off of me and helped me upright, dragging me along to a shed near a water tribe-esque boat. Once inside she put me down on a cot and pulled out a first aid kit from a cabinet._

_"How long have you been in Republic City?" I asked as she used some alcohol to clean out the large burn wound on my torso._

_"Four days."_

_"How much do you know?"_

_"I don't know how you got yourself into this situation, but it seems to me you have seriously lost your way. The Rokoyu I knew would never have gone along with something as an anti-bending society."_

_I put my hand over hers and made her stop. "My parents are dead."_

_Her eyes widened and she gasped. "No..."_

_"It happened four years ago, not long after we were separated. It's the reason why your letters never arrived to me. Dad was murdered by a triad, mom killed herself."_

_"Oh baby no." she leaned down and put her forehead on mine. "I'm so sorry."_

_"I miss them Aki... I-I missed you too." I choked as I started to cry._

_She held me closer to her and hugged me, just like she would in the old days. "Tell me everything Rokoyu, let it all out."_

_..._

_"Our son is what?!" she shouted and I didn't know where to hide my embarrassment._

_"I don't know how Amon found out, but he somehow anticipated I'd be leaving. He must have snatched them up from the boat. I did everything I could to get them to safety but I didn't anticipate such move. I did my best Aki."_

_"No you didn't! How could you let our little boy get involved in this madness? What is wrong with you!" she spat angrily._

_"Aki please... you shouldn't be the one to talk. After you 'killed' yourself, he ran off and was missing for months."_

_"What?!"_

_"He wandered the streets, living off of the generosity of the people. FOUR YEARS OLD AKI!"_

_"Oh spirits what have we done..." she brought her hand up to her mouth. _

_"That was your responsibility Aki! Not mine, you hid from me that your were pregnant! We could have run away, far away from all of this! The revolution would have never even taken place!" I shouted and regretted that decision as a spike of pain raced through my chest, almost making me pee myself._

_"FUCK YOU!" she cursed and I was simply amazed. The quiet, timid and unsecure Aki that I used to know would never curse like that. "I didn't know that I was pregnant Rokoyu! I was sitting at home and was alone when suddenly I felt this weird feeling. I went to the toilet and pushed out a living being instead. You try doing that own your own. I've never seen my parents scared like that when they walked in on me, covered in blood with a baby in my arms. I was fifteen and terrified, especially with a mom and dad that hated me. They wanted to dump him in an orphanage but I managed to convince them not to."_

_"I'm amazed they actually listened to you for once." I interrupted her tale._

_"I knew that with your bloodline and with that of my parents there was a chance he might be a bender. I told them to take him to a Fire Sage. The guys used this ancient and weird technique to read his chi. He determined the boy would be a firebender. As a result my parents decided to keep him and raise him as their own. They finally had their little firebender, casting me aside like the piece of trash they had always called me. Do you know how much it hurt? Seeing our child being raised by those monsters? I couldn't care less that they treated me like shit. The fact they stole our love child was reason enough for me to leave. I knew he would be safe with them. They were hypocrite enough never to lay a finger on him. I just didn't calculate for what really happened."_

_"What a messed up situation... how am I ever going to explain all of this to Korra."_

_"I can't believe it... my old boyfriend... and the avatar are a couple." she crossed her arms and I believed she was jeleas, so I tried putting her at ease about it._

_"Not anymore... I broke whatever I had with her. It will never be the same. I-I'm such an ass."_

_"Yes you are... but that doesn't mean you don't deserve any happiness..." she stared down at me. "You do realize that when you stop Amon, and right now with your body in this shape that is still a big __'if'__. You will never receive any kind of pardon from the council. They'll arrest you and put you on trial with rest of your comrades. Even if your uncle forced you to commit many crimes, you did help him build it up out of free will. For that alone you head will roll. You won't see the daylight."_

_"I hadn't thought about that."_

_"The Avatar might try and get you a pardon but who's to say she won't spit you in the face and have cast you aside?"_

_"You're right, even if I succeed. I'm still a dead man walking. Treason against the state is an automatic ticket for a life sentence."_

_"You don't deserve that, not after everything you've been trough. Yes you've made some serious mistakes but your intentions were always good. Tell me Rokoyu... are you a firebender?" she glared at me and I simply nodded._

_"Just as I had suspected. Make a flame in your hand." she ordered. _

_I held out my hand and focused to produce a single measly fire. I had barely enough strength to produce that. She got on her knees and held her right hand above the fire. I quickly doused it as I didn't want to burn her._

_"Aki!"_

_"Do it!" she snapped and I made the flame visible again. She moved her hands around the fire and it to my surprise it flared up, picking up intensity._

_"Y... you are doing this?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"But-"_

_"Yeah-yeah, I'm not a bender bla, bla, bla. _You underestimate the unknown Rokoyu. There exists a theory why there was a sudden rise in nonbenders starting from the turn of the century and onwards. Before the end of the war all nations were separated right?"

"Yes. Everyone lived in their own little cocoons. That's why the Fire Nation started the war, to spread their wealth and technological advancements. In the end it was a weak excuse to conquer the world."

"Then Avatar Aang and his friends saved the world and guided us into an area of peace. After much debate and squabbles the decision was made to reform the old Fire Nation Colonies into the United Republic of Nations. I found old records that already stated that there were some 'mixed' couples that produced nonbender kids before his decision was made."

"Is this going somewhere? We have more important things to do."

"Patience Rokoyu, Aang created Republic City, a place where everyone was welcome. Hence cultures mixed, creating more nonbenders. It is my belief that childeren born from these mixed couples have a higher chance of being born nonbenders. The kicker is though, most of them aren't. They are actually benders. It all has to do with the spiritual energy refered to as 'chi'."

"Please... I've had my fill of chi the last couple of weeks." I stated as she glared at me for interrupting her again. "Please continue." I said with a sheepish grin.

"chi of an earthbender is different then say... a waterbender. The elements they use draw power from different sources and that makes their chi's different. When born their chi fights itself, creating an imbalance."

"That locks in their bending!" I filled in the information for her. "Some close it down themselves due to childhood trauma!"

"Excellent, you obviously know a bit about this yourself. There is a man in the Fire Nation who has done a lot of research into this. With patience and determination he has managed to unlock the bending of over one hundred nonbender Rokoyu. I was one of them."

"Wow, so there are more of us?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... because he is the person who sent me here to rescue you. He desperately wants to meet you. That newspaper article about a nonbender suddenly being able to bend in a pro-bending match reached us. I've been assisting him for over a year now and because of our bond he sent me. Back in the day I'd done some research on him. I knew that if I went to him I would be safe there as long as I uttered a single name."

"What name?"

"Raijin Fire."

"My dad? What does he have to do with any of that?"

"The man I speak off... he's your father's twin brother, Osamu Fire. A highly respected member of Fire Nation society."

"And what makes him so special?"

"All in due time. He's forbidden me to tell you everything, just the basics. He wants to explain everything in person."

"So... so you are offering me to come with you to the Fire Nation."

"Only f you want to." she leaned over my face and placed her forehead against mine again. "I-I want us to be the family we were denied to be. But you have to close off your relationship with Avatar Korra... do-do you really love her?"

I didn't answer that and avoided her eyes. "Why-why-"

"So you do love her... I hadn't forseen this when I came here. I shouldn't have expected you to say single for the rest of your life." I still didn't look at her. In response she grabbed my head and forced me to look at her. "It's okay Rokoyu... do... do you think you can love me like that again?"

"I-I don't know... I got over you. I had to in order to unlock..."

"You bending."

"Yes I had to move on at some point, but I never stopped loving you either. I fucked things up with Korra so bad. I've caused her so much suffering and pain I'll never be able to look her in the eye again and pretend nothing happened. I've said it before, it'll never be the same again... but with you sweetie... with you I still have a second chance. It just needs time to build up again."

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll have to tie off things here first. My number one priority right now is getting you to a doctor."

"I have an address. It's not in the direct neighbourhood though."

"You're already scheming aren't you?" Aki smiled as she got up and peeked outside of a widow.

"You know me all too well Aki. Besides, my dad gave me a mission."

She gave me a disturbed sideways glance. "Your dad?"

...

_Several hours later, Xiang Borough_

I was sitting in my living room, occasionally repositioning my old and weary bones. Wondering if I had made the right decision in staying in the city. This was my home, the home my late husband had built with his own hands.

Not an hour earlier Amon had come onto the radio and claimed Republic City as his. Additional news was that that crazy terrorist he had running after him had been murdered by the Avatar. At least one thing that had gone right on this horrible day. I had been woken up to the explosions and witnessed the Chi Blockers marching through the streets as they left their hideouts. It was frightening to say the least and it fitted with my son's decision to pack up and leave.

Amon had immediately enforced house arrest on the benders and so now I was stuck in the house I held dear.

There was a loud knock on my back door and I winced. Who on earth could that be? My son had abandoned his restaurant and left for the Earth Kingdom by train. My granddaughter had apparently decided to follow her betrothed, that girl she had brought to me to learn healing and waterbending.

As an old timer from the Northern Water Tribe. A same sex engagement was difficult for me to stomach but I loved my granddaughter too much to reject her for it so I kept my mouth shut.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, picking up a pan before slowly walking up to the backdoor. I peaked behind the curtain and found a two black cloaked figures standing there, one of them had his arm over the others shoulder as rain kept on falling onto his soaked clothes.

"What do you want?!" I shouted.

"Your help!" he panted back as he let out a painful whimper. " I don't have money but I can tell you that you were right about me." he added and he certainly caught my interest.

"About what?"

"That this city could expect great things from me. Be them for the good OR bad!" he shouted back and my eyes widened in realization as to whom this was. I quickly opened the door and dragged him and his companion in.

I activated the lights and he slowly lifted the hood off of his head. I held my hand in front of my mouth as his wounds became visible. His entire chest area as covered in one massive burn and the fire had spread to his face, which featured small burn marks as if they were freckles. Someone had patched him up with bandages but the damage was still clear.

"What in spirits name happened to you Rokoyu?"

He smiled but even that seemed to hurt.

"I died. How about it Sesi? Are you willing to help out this Soddy excuse of a man."

"That deepens on what this city can expect from you. Are you intending to go good or bad?"

"Both. There is no distinction between either. One does as he thinks is right."

"I guess that answer is a good as any other. Get into the basement, I had my son move all my stuff in there. We are going to be up all night to get you back into shape. You think you can handle one session after the other?"

"I survived a direct hit from the Avatar. I think I'll manage."

"Who is your companion here?" I questioned and she removed her hood as well.

"Name's Aki... Aki Fire." she said and I furrowed my brows. I had never heard any mention of a second sister.

He himself seemed surprised as well as he gave her a quick glance. I didn't quite know what was going on here. It was something only they could understand. As if she had just asked him a question. She looked at him as if awaiting a response. Longing clear in her eyes. He mauled things over until his faced hardened into a confident smile. He hugged the girl and whispered a couple of words.

"Yes, Aki Fire it is."

* * *

**AN: In case any of you wonder. Aki just asked the fool to marry her. All in a days work.**


	36. Fire in the hole

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**I probably scared the crap out of you guys with last chapter, so you get a new one fast to renew your faith.**

**I'd like to apologize if you felt that Aki's explanation about the birth of Roku was a bit flat, unbelievable even. While I admit I should have written that out better it does happen that women get pregnant and don't find out about until the birth of the child. It's called a cryptic pregnancy. So sorry if that part of last chapter felt a bit off.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**FIRE IN THE HOLE**

**Chapter XXXVI**

"_**Death ends a life, not a relationship."**_

_**Mitch Albom**_

* * *

_Hobo camp, tunnels beneath Republic City, two days later_

"I hate this waiting crap." I grumbled as I leaned into Naga's side with my back. My friends were sitting next to a campfire across from me, talking about how we were going to move forward.

For almost two full days now we had been stuck in the hobo camp. You might say I was quite surprised to find that the leader of the camp was Gommu, the hobo I had met the first day I had arrived here in the city.

As fate wanted it he knew Bolin and Mako from their days on the streets. Therefore we were welcomed with open arms. As far as we could tell the Equalists had no idea that it was here. Not a single chi blocker had come past to check the camp for benders. I knew for a fact Equalist had been using tunnels not too far away from us. I had spotted them during a patrol but they seemed obvious to the people living here.

Mako and I had been aching to go up to the surface and check up on the city. We had discussed it from the moment we came down here but Asami was against it. The Equalists probably knew our faces by heart by now. Leaving the surface far too dangerous to roam. She was probably right but I wanted to know what the Equalists were up to.

"We all hate it but the fleet is supposed to be here tomorrow. Then we are going to kick their ass Korra." Bolin said and I grumbled again.

"I feel like we should do something. Amon has made bending illegal and ordered all benders to stay in their homes. It's not right. The nonbenders are parading around like they own the place."

"Well technically... they DO own it for now. They did win the first battle." Mako huffed as he poked into the fire with a stick.

"Whatever..."

"Besides Korra, I don't think all nonbenders are behind Amon. I'm not up there parading." Asami grumbled with a hint of sadness to her tone.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that Asami."

"I know Korra."

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Gommu was walking over to us. "Say... you were trying to stay away from those nasty chi blockers right?"

"Yes..." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well one of them came asking around for you." he explained and we all jumped up, grabbing our stuff, ready to move in seconds. "No-no, she said she hadn't come to take you guys away. In fact he gave me fifty Yuans to give you this." he said as he lifted up a bag.

I stood up and ripped the bag out off his hands. I opened it up in midair with my friends huddled around me, all equally interested. What I found caused some of us. The bag contained several Equalist uniforms with all the necessary equipment, masks, belt, boots. Basically the whole shebang you needed to go and play Equalist.

"What in spirits name... this has to be a joke or something." Mako said puzzled as he grabbed one of the masks.

A note fell out of the bag and Bolin picked it up, reading the instructions out loud.

"Rokoyu Fire had friends. Use this gear to your own discretion or don't use it at all. I leave it in your capable hands Avatar Korra."

I snatched it from his hands. The writing was simple, all in uppercase letters.

"Mhhm... should we trust this or not?" I asked my compatriots and they kindly shook their heads, but Mako hesitated. I knew he longed to go topside again and frankly, I needed some fresh air as well. Only question was... could we pass for a bunch of equalists?

"Mako, you want to give this a shot. Gommu has told me there is a rally tonight at city hall. We should check it out, maybe learn something about their intentions."

"Yes, I'm just worried they might catch onto us being here."

"Mako, sweetie, are you sure?" Asami asked concerned as she tugged at his arm.

"Yeah Asami, I can't stand being down here and being useless."

"Okay, I trust your judgement. Just be careful okay." she said and gave him a quick hug.

Mako and I dispensed no time in getting dressed, putting on the uniforms. Once we were ready Asami gave her boyfriend one last kiss and we left trough the tunnels. After a short walk we left via a manhole and found ourselves in an alley of downtown Republic City.

It was already dark and the sneak to City Hall was tedious but we located a rooftop where we could spy on the meeting. We got there early with the common supporters standing behind the barriers, whispering and talking to one another. You could feel the tension in the air, as if the arrival of their big leader really meant something to them.

The Equalists had set up a large stage in front of city hall, featuring typical Amon posters. One in the middle caught my attention. It featured Rokoyu's mask and had the years of his lifespan under it (151 AG - 170 AG). In front of the stage there was a pyre made out of tree logs. It caught my attention, what was this for?

"Is this some sort of remembrance ceremony?" I whispered and Mako shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems like it. Fucking bastards. This isn't right."

"But we are not going to do something sudden are we?"

"No of course not Korra. I'm not you." he grinned and I gave him a shove in the ribs for it.

We waited some more until there was a loud noise coming from one of the side streets leading up to City Square. The lights on the central square died down and two spotlights where pointed at the centre of the square. The noise came closer and closer. It sounded like the constant banging of something on the ground.

"What is that noise?"

"That is the sound of a couple of hundred men marching in a single column. I saw a United Forces parade in this very square once and it sounded just like that." Mako explained.

As he finished his explanation the first of them came into sight, all marching in a straight colum, each man holding a torch in their right hand. They kept on pouring into the square until it was packed with chi blockers. The spotlights died out as everyone was in place, leaving a sea of grunts to light the place with the fire of their torches.

"This is freaky." I whispered and Mako nodded his head.

" Figured I would find yew two up here." a unknown female voice spoke up behind us with a thick accent I couldn't place.

It was a sergeant chi blocker who casually had her hands in her pockets. Mako and I crawled to our feet and quickly got into defensive positions.

"Wow-wow-wow." she held her hands up. "No need to do that. Besides if you two bend up on this roof you are going to spook those goons down there. And we all know there is a lot more them then you can ever take... _Avatar_." she explained as he held up her hands higher to show us he wasn't going to move.

"Why are you helping us? I'm assuming you're the one who gave us these clothes." I demanded to know.

" Because Rokoyu Fire had some people on the inside that knew who he was and why he was doing certain things. If you must know I was involved in the raid that freed you after you were tortured." The stranger said " Some of those people now quiver away in fear because he got killed. I'm not like that. He asked me to assist you in any way I can should anything happen to him and I intend to honor my captain's last orders."

"What is this rally going to be about?" Mako asked as he slowly lowered his hands. I however wasn't convinced yet. How could I trust anyone after Rokoyu stabbed me in the back like he had. He had good intention in the end but it doesn't soften the pain. She could be another one of Amon's pawns.

"As you might have guessed they are going to honour the late captain. A waste of time but Amon loves theatrics. He's using this as a moment to personally attack you Avatar. After all you killed his protégé."

"Not intentionally!" I snapped. "Rokoyu Fire lost his mind and forced my hands. I regret that it happened but in the end it was his own decision."

"While I won't contest that sugar, you did not spend the last five hours of his life at his side. Rokoyu was desperate. His mentor finally played his master move and used his family against him. He told me he planned to end his own life. With him gone Amon wouldn't have a reason to harm his family. He planned it so that he would end at your hands Avatar. If he died in battle against you there would be no way for Amon to suspect any foul play. Know what I mean?"

"Foul Play?"

"Of course! Don't for one moment think he died willingly. He needed Amon to believe the contrary and pinning the blame on you was the best way to do that."

"I'm not buying it. Prove to me you actually knew Rokoyu."

It was time to see what this woman was made of. If she wanted our trust then she was going to have to earn it.

"Bright and breezy enough. Your boyfriend told me everything that happened between you two and that you might be a bit suspicious in light of everything. So fire away avatar." she laughed.

I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. She didn't seem to be very much impressed by me at all. Then again not many Equalists were. I gave it a good thought and came up with a question she might be able to answer if Rokoyu had indeed shared some of our history with this woman.

"How did we meet?"

The sergeant chi-blocker chuckled " The Equalist knew before anyone in this city that you were coming. He'd been spying on that dock for quite some time. When he sayw you boat he ran down from his hideout and sneaked around for a while. When you left the boat you almost knocked him in the water. "

"Wrong... wait... son of a bitch! I had the idea I'd seen him before... what happened next? How did we actually meet"?"

"Simple... He managed to catch up to you. You were fresh of the boat so when you got lost asked him for some directions. He was faking interest in a game of street Pai Sho, a quick and simple cover. Before he had a chance to say more you were beating up those Triple Threats. I remember reading"

Dammit, couldn't have been more accurate. Still, I needed more from her. This could have been... _a lucky guess_?

"The hospital. What happened there? If you have the answer to this one I'll be impressed."

"You went all avatar smash mode on the room, he calmed you down, covered up a nasty bleeding wound before ya bled out. Need I give more glorious details?"

"No that's enough. Last one. What is my nickname. What did he call me whenever he got flirty?"

"Lucky me, I do know the answer to that one." she sneered with a grumble. "He mentioned the words _Polar Girl_ a couple of times. I reckon that's you, but you not gonna ask me what you two did in the sack right? Because I know nothing about that, nor do I want to know."

I grumbled, she couldn't have answered more correctly and she even knew some of the details. It annoyed me because I really didn't want to trust her but what else could we do? We were trapped underground and if we had a helping hand topside that would be a massive improvement from my point of view.

"If Rokoyu trusted you then so will I, but one wrong move and I won't hesitate to take you down as well."

" Got a taste for blood I see. " she chuckled and I instantly grabbed her collar in pure anger for her arrogance.

"What did I just tell you about making a wrong move, that was one scumbag."

To my surprise she didn't even flinch. She took it like it was nothing and simply shrugged her shoulders, slapping my hands away.

"Calmd down Avatar, are you always like this? I can't imagine what Rokoyu Fire found attractive in you."

"It's about to begin." Mako chimed in between us and we leaned down, crawling to the edge. All the chi blockers still stood at attention in front of the stage and pyre. To my right I felt the sergeant crawl closer to us as well.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"You may call me Haru. Nuff said yeah?"

"Why don't you take off your mask?"

" For your and my safety, let's not do that Avatar."

Down below eight grunts left City Hall, carrying a coffin with the Equalist flag dropped around it. That had to be Rokoyu's remains. They must have found them in the bay.

"In case you're wondering, no that's not your boyfriend in that box. They forced the hospital to hand over a John Doe and in return the Equalists allowed it to stay open for business. Without any healer nurses of course. Only regular medicine is allowed now."

"I see, Amon's usual theatrics I assume?" Mako questioned and Haru nodded her head.

As the coffin came into sight a large spotlight was brought onto it and the crowd below got real silent, removing their hats, caps and fedora's. Everyone even the childeren held down their heads in respect.

The coffin was placed onto the top of the pyre and finally Amon came into view along with the Lieutenant, Hiroshi and an unknown figure wearing a black cloak. Another large spotlight was directed towards the stage and lit it up.

Amon was handed a mobile microphone and began his speech.

"My loyal followers. Today was meant to be a day of victory. Two days ago, our brave men and woman successfully overthrew the tyrannical bending regime along with their police and task force lapdogs. Unfortunately, today we can only feel sadness over the loss that we have suffered. Captain Rixen personally led his troops towards Air Temple. In the fray he was separated from his troops and Avatar Korra exploited this momentarily moment of confusion to push him towards the cliffs, there, without any form of mercy, she executed my pupil. The cowardess Avatar, the so-called bringer of balance murdered our brave captain, fleeing the scene like the low-life she is. He didn't beg, he didn't grovel, he didn't want her empathy. He tried to reason with her, using our rightful cause as an argument, but she murdered him anyway. She engulfed him with her fire and watched him fall to his death, revelling in his death to justify her oppressive rule. That is the kind of Avatar we are dealing with, a ruthless assassin who does not care about her own people. No she is only here to serve her own interests and that of her fellow benders."

"That two-faced lying scumbag!" I said with a stage whisper.

" I know, I watched it happen. He's lying his ass off but like always, it'll work in his favour." Haru added next to me.

Amon continued his speech "I have a message for Avatar Korra, maybe it'll reach her, wherever she is hiding: You murdered the man I groomed for three year. He was my friend, my protégé and most valuable asset. I promise you this, you WILL die for what you've done and I've brought someone back from a previous engagement that will see this vision become true." he held his hand out towards the cloacked figure next to him. "Step forward my dear." he said and held out the microphone.

The cloaked figure who seemed rather short to me stepped forward and accepted the gesture. It removed it's hood and I winced as the person was Rokoyu's mask. Seeing it on this stranger's face sends the crowd gasping and whispering amongst themselves.

"Many of you know me under the name Vixen, your captain's second in command. Many of you do NOT know that in truth he and I were brother and sister. We did not wish anyone to know our true identities and hid our relationship. Now, now that we, the nonbeders are free, there is no more need for such tactics. I'm not one for long speeches like my brother so, I'll keep this short: I will not stop until the Avatar is dead and my brothers sacrifice is avenged. You have my word on that Avatar Korra. I'll hunt you down like the dog that you are. I will turn over every nook and cranny of this city until I find you and end you." she said as she handed the microphone back to Amon, retaking her spot next to the Lieutenant.

"Shit... Looks like Daskana Fire is less then pleased with you Avatar." Haru said and I glanced at Mako who pulled his mask off.

"Amon must have manipulated her, using Rokoyu's death against us to recruit her back. I wouldn't be surprised if she's his apprentice now. After all she can bloodbend. This whole situation has worked in Amon's favour, like it always does." Mako held his head down. "I don't even blame her, she always looked up to him. It makes sense for her to do this."

"With that bloodbending of hers it'll be easy to unmask her as a bender." I whispered back and Mako nodded his head.

Haru on the other hand seemed less interested in that tactic. " I'd use what as a last resort to be honest. From what Rokoyu told me she never bended in public. Hell, the task force file states her as a nonbender. Not to mention she lived as one for seventeen years of her life. She can pull it off I quite assure you. Who's gonna believe you anyway? You're the girl who killed Captain Rixen after all, no matter what you say, it won't work. Only if you have some proof the back it up."

Admits our discussion Amon and Daskana had descended from the stage and each had taken a torch off a grunt. They stood on either side of the pyre as Amon lifted the microphone back up to his mouth.

"Friends, I'd like to ask a minute of silence for this hero, this hero of the revolution." Amon spoke and the square became so silent you could hear a pin drop. A long and painfully slow minute later Amon stepped foward towards the pyre and Daskana did the same. They held their toches close to the pyre and instantly it lit up in a massive fireball. In some ways fitting as Rokoyu was a firebender.

" Gasoline makes it burn faster. I watched them put it over the pyre this afternoon." Haru commented as the spotlights were dimmed and the flames covered the entire coffin and pyre, lighting up the entire square. The massive amount of chi blockers doused their torches and clacked their boots together, saluting the burning coffin.

"May the spirits accept him for who he was, a bringer of a new age. Thank you my friend, may you find peace wherever you are." Amon's voice came through the speakers and Haru pulled my sleeve.

"Time to move. They are going to hold a large equalization session next as payback for Rokoyu's death." Haru said but I shook my head defiance. I wanted to stay and watch this happen. I felt her tug at my sleeve again and I sent her a nasty glare. "You do not want to see what happens next Avatar." she warned but I pushed her away and nodded at Mako this is what I wanted.

The pyre kept on burning as Amon and Daskana walked back towards the stage. The large spotlight was redirected toward the stage again and the first prisoner was brought forward. He dropped to his knees and Amon stopped next to him.

"This man is former Officer Sandor of the Republic City Police Department. Several years ago he was sent undercover to spy on our glorious movement. He worked his way up to the top and eventually he was unmasked by the late Captain. More so, he not only lied about who he was, he also lied about not being able to bend one of the elements. Sandor here..." Amon explained as he brought his hand down on his shoulder. "Is an earhtbender..."

The crowd and chi blockers started booing as the smoke of the pyre continued to rise above the city. The crowed threw every possible curse at poor Sandor, if only we could help him. He was gagged and screamed into his muzzle as his blindfold was removed by the Lieutenant.

"It is time for you to be cleansed of your impurity." Amon said as he brought has thumb down on his temple, in a couple of seconds his bending was removed from him and he fell down onto the stage, face first with his eyes wide open.

" Well what do you know... I excepted them to bring out someone else." Haru commented a bit surprised herself.

"Who did you expect?" Mako questioned with cocked brows.

"Saikhan to be honest, but then again he's being held prisoner on Air Temple Island. Amon's saving him up for a later date I guess."

"Any more valuable targets?" Mako inquired further. He had the same idea as me, try to plug as much information out of him as possible.

"Not that I know off. I'm just a lowly sergeant. I don't know everything. Now can we leave? They are going to do another twenty cops like that. It's pointless to watch it all. I have to report to my C.O. in a couple of minutes."

I looked at Mako who nodded his head. We crawled a bit back and left via the fire escape we had used earlier. We found a deserted alley away from City Square as we tried to poke some more information out of Haru but she was either hesitant to cough it up or really didn't know.

" Stop aksing me all these questions. I don't know!" she exclaimed. " Let me tell you something instead that I do know."

"Like what?" I asked

"The daily Republic. Why did such a small insignificant piece of trash become one of the most popular newspapers in such a short span of time?"

"Duh, because they've been slandering me at every turn. Amon's followers ate that up like cookies on a Sunday afternoon."

" Wrong, because they were being spoon fed by the Equalists. There are laws that protect the chief editor from having to give up her sources. The bigger question is. How did a newspaper on the verge of being wiped of the map suddenly find a connection with the Equalists?"

I mauled things over but could not come to any conclusions. Mako however connected the dots.

"Rokoyu, he must have bought the newspaper and bring that chief editor into contact with the Equalists. It's something I would do as well if I had been in his shoes. Control the press and you control the masses."

" Bingo, you might make a good detective one day Fire Ferret."

"Dammit!" I shouted as I kicked over a dumpster. "Another lie. I mean how many did he have? Where does it end? I've talked to him about that stupid piece of nothing on so many occasions and he never even flinched once. The fucker was making tons of money on my back!"

" His ability to sell a good lie was one of the main reasons his mentor send him on his mission to become your friend and get in your pants." she explained further and I could just imagine there was a smug face under that mask of hers.

_"This woman is quite the character isn't she?"_ I thought to myself as she continued to take jabs at me at every turn. "Well tomorrow we are going to kick his mentor's ass when the United Forces fleet arrives." I proudly remarked and Haru actually nodded her head in agreement.

" I do hope so Avatar. Or else we're in it for the long haul."

"What is Amon's plan of defence?" Mako demanded to know

"Again? I don't know that! They aren't telling us that. Amon waited until the last evening before the attack on the city to hand out our orders. Now this time he's leaving it extremely late. Now I promise I'll get you that information as soon as I can get my mits on it. I have a source working on this. I'll meet you at the docks, there was you entered the pipes." she explained and moved to leave.

"Thank you for doing this." I said and she nodded her masked head.

" It's my pleasure _Polar Girl_." she chuckled and sneaked out of the alley.

Mako and I didn't linger about for much longer either and crawled back down into the tunnels.

"Do you trust her?" I asked and he shook his head.

"After Rokoyu I don't trust her one bit. I trust you Korra, if that makes you feel better."

"It does Mako, let's see if Haru pulls trough."

"You know she sounds familiar, as if I heard her voice before."

"She's probably from your old neighbourhood." I chuckled and mako let out a small laugh.

"You know there is a realistic chance for that. Rokoyu and I used the chase girls together so it would make sense that I know her." he laughingly joked.

"You two must have been quite the charmers." I remarked with a roll of the eyes.

He stopped and his face softened. Had I said something wrong?

"Mako..." I said as I tugged at his arm and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"When I was thirteen, Rokoyu used to invite Bo and Me over for dinner after school every once in a while. Since we lived down here in Gommu's camp, we took him up on his offer and actually managed to get a decent meal in. Afterwards we'd go to his room and make our homework. Once that was done he'd take out the Pai Sho board and we could play hours on end. It's during those games he taught me how to be suave around the ladies. Bo picked it up as well."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"I do Korra, despite everything."

W got back to the camp and Gommu offered us one of his famous stews. It tasted horrible but at least it was doable, so I stuck to my guns and ate out the bowl in respect. Couldn't this Haru lady have given us some food as well when she had dropped off those Equalist clothes.

Why was she even doing this? Some sense of pointless loyalty to her fallen commander? Even if that was so, she must have her own issues with Amon if she was willing to along with this. It also sounded as if she had some sort of beef with me, taking jabs at me.

After Dinner everyone crawled onto their mattress and went to sleep, except for Mako who went to check up on some nearby tunnels to make extra sure Amon's goons weren't anywhere near us.

I was leaning up against Naga's fur when he came back, pouting and revelling in my own self-pitty.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked as he leaned down and sat down next to me.

" No, I have this awful pit in my stomach. That happens when you're forced to kill your boyfriend." I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Well if it makes you feel any better... I've got a pit in my stomach too. I just can't grasp he's gone. That I'll never see him again. I feel like there is a lot of things we never got to talk out."

"Yeah... that Daily Republic thing for instance."

"The more I think about it, the more sympathy I get for him. Even if he did some repulsive things. I mean, it's like Asami said, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His mentor threatening to harm Roku and then there was us, his friends. He must have been terrified about us finding out who he was. It shows how efficient he could be, even in times of chaos. He moved between both sides like a slippery snake."

"You think he was a good man after all?" I asked and he pinched my arm. "Hey! What was that for?" I shouted a bit too loud, making Bolin groan but he fell back asleep instantly.

"Of course he was a good person! He sacrificed himself to save his family. Now it's up to us to defeat Amon and convince Daskana it was Rokoyu's own choice to die. Remember what Rokoyu asked of us in that letter? Never give up hope and continue on fighting Amon, no matter what happens. This is that moment. Rokoyu is gone, he can't help us no more."

"And what about Roku? That kid looked up to me Mako. How am I going to look him in the eye and explain to him his father forced me to do it? How would any sane person believe me?"

"We believe you, if we do, more people will." Mako explained and it cheered me up, if only for a bit. "I should probably try to get some sleep, you too Korra. We've got a big day tomorrow. I can't wait to see those Equalists faces when the fleets pulls into the harbour."

"All right Mako, thanks for the talk." I said as I leaned down and nuzzled into Naga.

"Good night korra."

...

_Dragon Flats, the same moment_

I crawled up the fire escaped and opened the widow. I went inside and found the place mostly abandoned. Rokoyu had insisted on using his old home as a hiding spot.

I ripped the mask off of my face to get some fresh air. This equalist gear was actually quite comfy to wear. A bit extreme when it came to design with the green glowing goggles but generally effective.

What had surprised me the most was that Mako had been oblivious to my identity. I'd gone for a bit of an accent to hide myself and it worked like a charm.

I had a look around the appartment but found Rokoyu was nowhere to be seen. This freaked me out a bit because he should be back by now. It was his job to gather intelligence while I guided the Avatar. We had chosen this method because he was the one who knew the Equalists in and out. Heck he'd help that freak Noatak built it up.

I checked what used to be his bedroom again and had a look around. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the fun we had in this room. It was the spot we hung out the most. Not only to satisfy our youthful needs but also to clench our need for knowledge. From the outside Rokoyu never looked like it but he was the biggest nerd around. There was always a book on his nightstand. That was what we did the most in this room, read books together. We'd sit on his bed togheter and he held up a book. He'd be a gentleman and wait until I finished the page before flipping it.

Hell if I reckoned our little Roku was probably conceived in this room as well.

"Where is that lump of a man?" I grumbled as I kicked some trash around.

To be honest the man that I had been seeing in the last couple of days looked nothing like the Rokoyu I knew, as if he had been brought down a peg or two. Sure skill wise he was stronger than when we were together but emotionally he was a wreck.

That Sesi woman would give him an hour rest in between five session. He'd go into a room and cry to himself. I had hoped he would be a bit more optimistic of coming with me once his business here was done but that was not the case at all. He avoided the subject like the pest.

I suddenly had an idea. I crawled back out of the window and moved up to the roof, where I found him sitting at the edge, looking up at the stars, just like in the old days, lost in his own imagination.

I walked up to him and I could visible see him cringe up.

"I did everything you asked of me. She ate everything like a hot sandwich."

"Okay." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Rokoyu what is the matter? You seem so distant." I put my hand on his shoulder, to my surprise he pushed it away.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"Is... is this about her?"

"What?" he glanced up at me with an angry glare.

I moved next to him and sat down. "She seems like a nice person... a bit brash but generally nice. I had to be a bit more snappy with her myself to keep her attention. It's not my style but it worked."

"Mhhm..." he bristled as he looked back up to the stars.

"Rokoyu I'm going to ask you to be honest with me. Is coming with me really what you want?"

"Sure, why not." he shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't exactly put me on ease."

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" he suddenly snapped angrily. "I make my own decisions now! So back the fuck off!"

"Then why did you say yes to my request to get married?!" I snapped back.

"Because you suddenly dropped that bomb on my doorstep and I didn't really want to say no, that's why!"

"You are such an oblivious person. I didn't ask it because I desperately want it, I did it for our own sake."

"What?"

"People in the Fire Nation are conservative Rokoyu. A man and a women are not supposed to engage in sexual intercourse before they are married, less have a four year old child. I didn't want people looking down on us. I figured it was for the best. We were a good match in the past, we'll be a good match now."

"I don't know about that. I don't know how to feel about you." he suddenly dropped and I couldn't believe my ears.

"What are you saying Rokoyu?"

"I lost my heart to another person Aki. I can't go through with this. Even if I probably will never be with Korra again, I can't just run off with you just because we had good chemistry in the past."

"Am-am I not beautiful enough?"

He turned his head around and smiled. He put his hands over my shoulders and leaned his forehead against mine. "You are one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. Don't let anyone tell you different. I'd want nothing more than to have what we used to have, but it won't work anymore, to many things have happened."

"You said the same about Korra." I choked as a tear ran down my cheeks.

"Honey, would you really want to spend the rest of your days with a man that isn't a one-hundred percent devoted to you?"

"I-I don't know what to say to that. I have never stopped loving you Rokoyu."

"And you'll always have a special place in my heart. You are the mother of my child, the first woman that shared the complexities of love with me. That means a lot to me. I'll have your back until the end of your days."

"You're not coming with me to the Fire Nation?"

"No, once I've taken down Amon... I'll surrender myself and face the consequences of my actions."

"But what about Roku, what about your sister."

"It was my fault that Daskana got mixed up in this. I introduced her to Amon, I trained her, I brainwashed her. She has a future with a mate that is willing to accept her for who she is. Take her with you, just as I'm going to ask you to take Roku with you as well."

"I-"

He put a finger over my lips. "Raise him well for me. When he's older he'll come to accept why his father took this decision. I promised that nobody was going to take him away from me, the only person that has any claim to break that promise is you."

"I don't like this one bit Rokoyu... hell I want you for myself, but... I will respect your decision."

"You'll find someone else Aki, every pot has it's Lid. Someone that cherishes you like I did will come along."

"Okay Rokoyu, I might not be the best mother in the history, but I can try. Thank you for giving me a second chance." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

I leaned my head back and he did something that completely caught me off guard. Our lips collided and he kissed me deeply, for a moment I was lost in the moment and taken back to days of old. We stayed connected like this for a long time. There was a certain intensity to his kiss, as if he was saying goodbye, but for good. As he let go, I knew this was going to be the last kiss of this kind we'd share together.

He let go of me and got on his feet, wiping his eyes clean of tears and blowing his nose into a handkerchief. "I'm glad we settled this Aki. I'm glad you plugged it from me."

"I'm not, but I guess with time I'll get over this. A lot of time."

"Can you..." he hesitated.

"Yes, I'll still change your bandages for you." I waved my hands at him.

Frankly I was pissed at him for first saying yes, but you can't force someone to spend their lives with you. No matter how much you want to. Who was I to judge? I had left everything behind. I abandoned my own son, thinking he'd be safe with those monsters on the basis of them finding his bending more important then my life. If only they knew I could probably beat them both in an Agni Kai now.

"Good, because it's starting to itch." he laughed as he scratched himself.

"Found out anything about the defense?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, but I did manage to displace around five ton of equipment from Sato's factories. Not to mention I sabotaged around twenty mecha tanks."

"How did you do that?"

"I fueled them up with diesel instead of gasoline. Then I redid the wiring so that the batteries will overload themselves."

"That'll do the trick." I laughed load and he started laughing as well. As fate wanted it we both busted out in laughter. " Can you imagine the look on their faces when they start it up?"

"Yeah and I reckon it'll take tem some time to drain the fuel tank and fill it back up again, to then learn the battery self-destructs after a couple of kilometers or so."

We laughed about it for a while. I don't know why but I went along with it, even if I was indeed a little mad at him.

"Come on you silly, let's get your bandages fixed up." I said as I let him pull me upright. We walked down the fire escape and crawled back in via the window. We went into his sister's room because there was an abandoned mattress there.

He started undressing the top part of his uniform until all that was left were his bindings and his underwear. He got down on the mattress while I got the bag of fresh bandages that that kind lady had given me.

While I replaced the old bandaged we talked a bit more about what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to look after his sister and her girlfriend while also raising our boy to be a better man than him. He was quite specific.

"I get it Rokoyu. No need to spell it out any further. I wish it was different though."

"Well... it's not." he said stern. "Are you finished? I need to get back out there. I'm certain Noatak will start organizing the defense soon. I need you wait for me in the tunnels close to the camp. I'll meet up wit you there as fast as I have the intel."

"Okay, message received loud and clear, just stay for a while and rest, there is still time."

"Okay Aki."

"Say... nothing on Roku's whereabouts?"

He looked at me and his face saddend. "You'd be the first I'd tell, don't you worry."

I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Rokoyu, for everything. I'll be in you debt for the rest of my life."

...

_Yue Bay, the next morning_

We sneaked out of the tunnels and made our way to the docks. The bay was still covered in a thick morning mist. We found a railing overlooking the bay and leaned down on one knee to stay hidden. Haru was nowhere to be seen so we could kiss that information of him goodbye, useless woman.

Bolin used a telescope to get a better view of the bay but shook his head. "Nada."

" Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." I instructed and they all nodded their heads.

"They're here!" Mako exclaimed as he pointed his finger into the bay. He was right, the silhouettes of the ships became slightly visible trough the mist as the moved towards the city. Proud and strong battleships come into vision and I felt relieved, this was a proper answer to the Equalist cause.

Slowly but certainly the ships all found themselves right in the middle of the bay and a silence fell. A weird silence. I looked up at the sky and there wasn't a single airship in sight. "Wait a second... where are the Equalist airships."

Something was seriously off here, it was just too damn quiet. Why weren't the Equalists attacking to defend their new stronghold?

Mako ripped the telescope out of Bolin's hands and took a closer look at the other docks nearby. "I don't see any mecha tanks either!" he exclaimed.

"Guys!" Another voice shot out behind us, we turned around and a single chi blocker came sliding down from the promenade behind us. A second one, a larger figured jumped down as well. Asami and Boling jumped to action but I waved them away.

"She's our contact." I explained as she landed with a loud thumb. "And apparently she's brought company." I sneered as the second chi blocker landed next to her.

" Avatar, you need to warn that fleet! IT'S A TRAP!" she painted as he waved her arms at the incoming fleet.

"What do you mean it's a trap?"

" MINES! The bay is littered with them!" she shouted and the first explosion was heard behind us. Another one followed quickly. "Dammit! we're too late!" she added as her companion kicked over a crate of metal hooks nearby.

"Rokoyu told me never to give up, no matter what happens, so enough hiding." I snapped as I climbed the railing and dove down into the water.

...

"Korra!" I shouted after her as she dived down into the water.

Why on earth could she for once not think things through? All those mines and explosions could be the end of her, Avatar or not. I ran up to the railing along with the others as the trail she made trough the water closed in on the ships, all the while more ships ran onto the mines. The sound of chaos on the ships filled the bay.

"That girl is going to get herself killed one of these days!" Haru exclaimed and I couldn't agree more with him. "Either way you firebender..." she pointed his finger at me "... and you earhtbender on me." she ordered and I stared at Bolin who shrugged his shoulders.

In the distance fire engulfed some of the ships as the continued to run into the mines.

"Why?" I asked and Haru pointed to the skies.

"You hear that humming sound? That's why!"

We looked up and noticed she had a point. There was this strange humming sound. As if a large colony of buzzard wasps was incoming. Then I spotted small blimps flying trough the misty skyline of the city. They turned towards the bay and at least two dozen biplanes approached the already struggling fleet, torpedoes hanging under their wings and ready for deployment.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, follow me!" Haru shouted and we followed him as he ran over to the other side of the platform that faced the city. We all followed him as the planes came ever closer.

"They are going to perform a direct flyby. Try to take down as many with your bending as possible. Bend as if your own life depends on it!" she explained.

I nodded at her and Bo followed me as we got into a stance.

"Wait for it..." Haru said as she held up her hand. We waited until they came into range. "NOW!" she shouted and my brother and I bended as hard and as fast as we could. Shooting countless fireballs and slabs of earth at the passing over planes. We might have struck a couple of planes but most of them continued their routes over to the fleet.

"Dammit!" Haru shouted angrily, she looked up at Asami who had a look on her face that indicated she seemed to feel a bit out of place. " This is your father's doing. He has been appointed as the commanding officer of the newly baptised Equalist Air Force. He's personally leading this attack" she explained with an accusing finger.

"She can't help it!" I defended her. "You can't hold her responsible for the actions of her father." I added as I stepped in between the two.

"I know that Mako!" Haru snapped back angrily.

I slightly tilted my head as she used my name but then guessed she must have deducted it from Korra. A large blast was heart to our left and the biplanes ripped the fleet to pieces. No matter how hard the sailors fought and tried to take them down. They had little to now success.

"I hope the Avatar knows what she has gotten herself into." the male chi blocker spoke up for the first time

...

In the chaos I had found the general of the fleet in the water and quickly rescued him out of the hopeless situation his ship found itself in. I raced back towards the docks where I had jumped into the water bending the water around me as a propellant.

I spotted several dozens of speedboats approaching the battleships, all filled with Equalist soldier. They were shouting trough some speakers that the sailors should surrender if they wanted to live. Which most of them did as their ships sank to the bottom of the bay. Now they were condemned to a life in captivity and almost certainly condemned to have their bending taken from them. Again the Equalist had won a battle, and this might even be a deciding one.

We made it to the docks where everyone was waiting for us. We dragged the general back to the camp where we could give him some medical attention. Once we got that done we led him to Gommu who send a message to Tenzin's brother Bumi, a commander in the United fores. So that he could hide and not run into the same trap.

Next we planned out the next strategy. We gathered around a map and Haru was quick to point out the first elephant in the room.

"While I would advise you all to retaliate as fast as possible. I would be prudent to wait at least one day. The battle has cost you energy Avatar. Energy you need to fight Amon." she advised and Iroh nodded his head.

"I agree, I too need a short rest before I'm good to go again. Now, let's talk strategy. We need to ground those aircraft, otherwise Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako approached the map and pointed his finger at the mountains outside of the city "They flew in from this direction. The airbase must be somewhere over this mountain range." he explained and Haru cleared her throat.

"The airfield is there." Haru's friend pointed his finger at the map, a couple of inches away from where Mako had his finger. " Sato had it built over a year ago. Before the first biplane even rolled off the conveyor belt in fact. I've never been there so expect anything defence wise."

"Everyone rest up and get ready. We leave at dawn." Iroh said and we all nodded our heads.

"It's time to take down my father." Asami stated confidently as we left the war council and returned to the camp.

I strolled a bit behind as I mauled all the information over. It just didn't seem right to me. This war just continued to keep on going. To me the only way to end it was to cut off the head, and with Daskana Fire at Amon's side I could use that to create distrust amongst his followers.

"Wait..." I called out to my friends who turned around with slight confused looks on their faces. "I'm sorry but I'm not coming with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako called out more confused than ever.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him. If Rokoyu's death taught me anything. Then it's that this organisation depends heavily on its leaders. Amon and Rokoyu ruled over it together, without either of them it will fall apart. The others aren't strong enough to simply take over. Without having someone that can take away bending... they don't stand a change." I explained my motives.

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together" Iroh stated as he stepped forward.

Seeing as this man is a general, skilled in tactical warfare on the sea, he was probably right but my gut feeling told me this is what needed to happen.

"I'm not going to wait for either him or Daskana to hunt me down. I took someone they cared for from them. Bolin already said it, Amon always counters us, whatever we come up with. I need to end this, on my terms."

"Korra this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh tried to reason further but I made up my mind. This was happening and it was going to go down my way.

"She won't be." Mako suddenly interrupted. "I'm going with you." he said as he walked over to me.

"Mako you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. We couldn't save Rokoyu. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you as well. You're my friend Korra."

"The Avatar is right. Amon is gaining power fast. There might come a time where we might need to consider abandoning Republic City to the Equalists. If that happens the other nations will come under threat as well. We need to quell this insurgency while we still can. Cutting off the head of the snake is one way to do that. That's why I'm going to instruct my friend here..." Haru waved her hand and the other chi bocker. "To go with you two."

The other chi blocker seemed surprised at that and grabbed her arm dragging her away. "Give us a second." she waved over her shoulder

They talked things over and it seemed like a fiery argument. Eventually they settled on something and the other one nodded his head.

"Avatar Korra, this is Rochan. He'll help you. He's the person who gets me my intelligence."

"And why exactly do we need him?"

"You might not realise this but you make a lousy set of Equalists." she explained as she put her hands in her pockets.

" I'll meet you two tomorrow at the end of the pipe facing Air Temple Island. I'll guide you in." Rochan spoke in a thick accent, crossing his arms over his chest. "Be late, and I'm gone comprendo?

"Thank you Rochan" I said and he slightly bowed his head, giving me the traditional Fire Nation salute. "Everything for the Avatar. Now I'm going to leave because there is some stuff I need to take care off before tomorrow."

...

The next morning we got ready and Mako shared one last passionate kiss with Asami.

"It'll be fine Asami. I've got Korra to wathc over me." he smiled and she nodded her head.

"Korra Amon is a _nasty dude, _be careful okay?" he said as he held opened up his arms and we shared a hug.

"Thanks Bo."

I gave him Naga to travel into the mountains. I hoped I was going to see them again after all of this. Mako and I walked into the tunnels and behind us Gommu gave us one last message of confidence.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes!".

You could say that turned a smile on my worried face. I had no idea how I was going to deal with Amon but I reckoned that if I closed my eyes and simply repeated what I did to Rokoyu, that it would work again. After all I hated Amon way more then I could have ever hated the treacherous Rokoyu. In theory taking him out would be so much easier. However as I very well knew by that time, things are never easy when it comes to Amon.

After a silent walk we found the end of the large pipe and Rochan was already waiting for us.

"Why did you have us meet here?" Mako questioned.

"I needed to make sure first where Amon would be today. He's in his living quarters at Air Temple Island right now."

"What?!" I exclaimed "Living quarters?"

"It's true. He's taken up residence in the temple. To improve his meditation I guess. That and finally being able to live up on the surface after hiding underground for years."

"That bastard meditates?" I asked with a slight sense of surprise.

" Of course! Did you think you and the monks are the only ones who meditate? It's a common thing amongst those enlightened enough."

"Well I guess it's time we head over to the island." Mako said and I nodded my head but Rochan held out his hand.

"Okay, first some quick rules. I am a sergeant. Therefore you two will address me as such and obey my exact instructions. Act like you belong and whatever you do, never bend. The island is a fortress and I wouldn't want to get stuck in a pinch before you take the bastard out. Once the deed is done I can try and hold them off for you while you make a run for it."

"That sounds like a plan, but don't stab us in the back Rochan. We trust you to get us close to Amon."

Rochan and Mako walked at either side of me and I bended a water bubble around us as we moved into the ocean. We walked over the bottom of the bay over to the island. This gave us a nice cover to approach the island unseen. We walked back out of the ocean at the shores of Air Temple Island.

We were near a rocky shore and as I looked up at the edge of the cliff I held my breath. This was the spot where I had killed Rokoyu.

"All right, let's get climbing." Mako explained as we got masked and climbed all the way up there. As Rochan pulled me up onto the island an airship appeared next to the Temple tower and a lowered platform raised Amon and Daskana into the cargo bay.

"There's Amon! He's leaving!" I said with an angry growl. I had hoped to take him out straight away.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns..." Mako said

"We ambush him." I added the sentence for him.

"No, change of plans. Amon is not going to be back for the rest of the day. His schedule had him leaving later so we'll have to readjust on the move." Rochan said

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just follow me. You'll see." he vaguely responded and we both followed him as he took the lead. Mako and I stayed glued to him just like he asked but trust him I did not. For all we knew he was walking us straight into a trap.

"Where are you taking us?" Mako demanded to know.

"To Amon's living space. There is someone there you have to meet."

"Okay... you are seriously raising my suspicion towards you Rochan. Don't try anything stupid. I've killed before." I warned and I almost held my hand over my mouth. Had I just actually said that?

"Don't threaten me Avatar. I was a member of Rokoyu Fire's personally trained unit. Do not underestimate me and the risks I am taking here!" he snapped threathinly.

"Calm down Rochan, we know you're risking a lot here."

It finally dawned on me. "You're nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous Avatar, keeps a man focussed in times of distress."

We followed him up the stairs to the temple. There were Equalist guards hanging around everywhere, seemingly still celebrating their victory over the benders.

Out of nowhere we were all startled when none other than the Lieutenant called out to us.

"What are you three doing here?" he demanded to know and Haru jumped to attention, he nudged me in the ribs and I copied his movements, so did Mako."

"We were just transferred sir!" Rochan lied as the Lieutenant's eyes narrowed behind his eyes. "These are recruits assigned to me for training." he added.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today. That'll give them first hand experience."

"As you wish sir! We'll wrap up our business here and be on our way."

"Dismissed Sergeant." The lieutenant ordered as walked away.

Rochan nodded his head at us and we continued to follow him to the temple. We entered and he allowed me to take the lead.

"We need to get to the attic. You're up Avatar." he said and they followed me trough a long rotating staircase until we found ourselves in what I presumed were Amon's living quarters now. At least if the giant Equalist flag behind the desk was anything to go on.

"Why does that guy want us at the arena?" Mako questioned Rochan.

"Amon's having another rally. Rumour has it he has something big planned. I was close to finding out last night but then I had to abort and run. Now let's focus on what we're here for." he said as he pointed at a ladder that lead up to the attic. We ascended it and arrived in the dusty attic, filled with old furniture and air nomad knick knacks.

" Uh, we're not alone up here." Mako pointed at as I turned my head to find someone behind freshly installed bars.

"Ah yes, I do believe this is the surprise I had in store for you." Rochan commented as he approached the bars. "Dear councilman Tarrlok, would you be so kind to tell these two your story."

"Rochan what is this trickery!" I shouted at him and he waved me away with his hand.

"Sush woman! Focus!" he snapped and turned to face Tarrlok again. "Would you tell them you story, please... they have a right to know. In honour of _him._"

We too approached the bars and Tarrlok looked up at us. "I suppose you're not here to rescue me?"

"We had no idea you were here." I answered as truthfully as possible. "Are there other prisoners on the island?" I asked.

Why was he being kept just above Amon's head? From the back of my eye I watched how Rochan dropped himself into a couch a bit nonchalantly which I found strange. It somehow felt as if he had planned this meeting in advance.

"And what makes you so special?" I sneered at Tarrlok. I hadn't forgotten he had done some despicable things before he got captured by Amon.

Tarrlok sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm Amon's brother."

Both Mako and I gasped. How on earth had we not seen this coming? The last pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place and boy what a piece it was.

"It all makes sense now. There were rumours amongst the Equalists that their beloved leaders Amon and Rixen were somehow related to one another. After we learned you were in fact the one that was related to Rokoyu we figured that was the big secret those two didn't want anyone to know. Now of course it all comes together."

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was."

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise as I shared a shocked glance with Mako who stepped forward so he could be closer to Tarrlok.

"Did you know this all along?" he questioned sternly.

"No, not until after he captured me." Tarrlok responded as he held his head down in shame.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon." I questioned.

That's when Tarrlok told us the entire story. How his father had escaped prison and had his appearance changed. That he had fled to his home tribe met their mother where he taught the boys bending. Tarrlok told us what a vile and vicious man he could be but that they would teach it to their sister behind his back. The three children were thick as thieves and for most of his young childhood, Noatak was a good-natured kid. Always looking out for his siblings. When they were older Yankone taught them how to bloodbend and it changed the boys, but apparently Noatak was the one most affected, becoming distant and cold.

Eventually their father made them bloodbend each other and that had led to a conflict in which Noatak ran away. It broke their little family apart and later when his daughter married outside of her father's wishes, he died of a heart attack.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." I noted as Tarrlok finished his story.

Those boys had been badly treated by their father, all of this chaos could have been evaded if he had been a proper father to them. Rochan got up from the cough and cleaned up against the bars.

"But how did poor old Noatak turn into the monster we know as Amon?" he asked and Tarrlok shook his head.

"I have no answer to that."

"For many years Noatak searched for that which he believed was the strongest form of bending."

"Which is?"

"The power to take away ones bending. While travelling the Fire Nation he met a young Fire Sage by the name of Amon who held this exact power. He would become key as to why he is who he is today."

"Wow... Amon you said?"

"Yes, Amon and Noatak haunted the criminal underworld of the Fire Nation capital together, striking fear in their enemies hearts by taking away heir bending. The two became close and fell in love."

"Extraordinary, Amon's gay." Mako said while Tarrlok nodded his head.

"He always fancied the males around the village, but in the Northeren Water Tribe such behaviour wasn't tolerated. Our father made sure to beat it out of him." he chimed in.

"They would dress up as the blue and red spirit to take away the bending of notorious criminals to punish them for their crimes."

"But how did they do it?"

"As Tarrlok explained he uses his bloodbending to do it. Amon however was a firebender..."

"Like Rokoyu." Mako interrupted and Rochan nodded his head.

"Exactly, Amon used an ancient technique called chi reading. It's closely tied to what waterbenders would refer to as _healing_. Fire does not only destroy, it's also energy and as we all know, life needs energy. There is no greater energy source then the chi of person. Amon taught Noatak everything he knows. He taught him how to use his bending to perform the act and how to become invisible, how to fight like a nonbender." he explained.

"He was his apprentice, just like Rokoyu was to Amon." I said.

"Bingo Avatar."

"Initially Notak never had the intention of wanting to rid the world of bending, this changed however when his lover was murdered right in front of his eyes. The poor man was burned to death by the criminals they haunted. From that moment onwards Noatak became Amon and no bender was safe. In Noatak's eyes benders have taken so much from him and are the true source of all evil. His father desire for him to be a brutal bender drove him from his home. Bending criminals abused their power to harm innocent people and murdered his lover. Noatak believes in justice, but feels that in this cold world there is no such thing as long as there are benders."

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. So did my brother in his own way. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think your friend here is right and that Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok apologized and I kind of felt sorry for both of them.

Somehow I had never envisioned I could have even a single ounce of sympathy for Amon, sorry Noatak. Whatever his real name is.

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Mako inquired.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip. You have to stop him Korra."

"Trying to kill him is a pointless exercise." Rochan said as he eyed up Tarrlok from behind his goggled eyes. "That's why I brought you here. To make you realize what you're up against."

"You knew Amon was going to leave early, didn't you?" Mako questioned and Rochan nodded his head. "How do you know this stuff anyways."

"Intelligence is my thing. Haru extracted a great deal of information out of the deceased Captain. I in turn extracted it from her. The time is right for your last resort Avatar."

"We can't, you just said yourself that killing Amon would be pointless. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Mako challenged Rochan's idea.

"That's not what I meant firebender."

"I don't follow Rochan." Mako grumbled as I started pacing the room nervously.

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him, just like Rochan suggests."

"How? Whatever it is we need to do it fast. The others are going to attack the airfield remember." Mako reminded me the risks our friends were taking.

"Haru told me you wanted to expose Daskana Fire as a bloodbender. Now you can do exactly that, but with Amon." Rochan explained and it became clear to Mako.

"The rally!"

"Exactly Mako! This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters..." I exclaimed but was interrupted by Rochan.

"You take away his true power. His control over the masses."

"And undermine this whole revolution!" I exclaimed and turned to Tarrlok. My momentary feeling of jubilation died down a bit. "Thank you, for you help."

Tarrlok nodded his head and I turned to leave with Mako but I stopped and grabbed his arm. "We can't just leave him here."

Tarrlok got up and gripped the bars of his cell. "Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

I nodded my head at him and wanted to descend the ladder but when Rochan gripped my arm and forced me to look at him.

"This is where our roads split Avatar."

"What? You're not coming with us? But Haru said you would do anything we wanted?" I questioned slightly confused.

"No, I'm going to get you some backup before the rally starts. You need some proof and I'm going to deliver you exactly that. Take this with you and only open it just before you face Amon." he explained as he handed me an envelope. I quickly stuffed it into one of the pouches on my hip and descended the ladder. I looked up one more time at him and noticed he staring at me.

"You know you are very brave for doing this... thank you Rochan."

"See... a bit of humility goes a long way Avatar."

I did not trust this guy at all... but you couldn't deny he had been great help so far. One thing tough lingered in the back of my mind.

_"That last sentence... that's easily something Rokoyu would have said in such a situation."_

...

I approached the bars and looked down at the fallen councilman. I ripped off my mask and he winced as he looked into my face.

"Are you proud of me?" I asked with a slightly tremble to my step.

"I am, more then I could ever imagine. Leading her to me was a clever move... my little nephew."

"Good, the pieces are coming together as planned. Amon's downfall is only inevitable now." I said as I fiddled nervously with the mask in my hands. "How long have you known it was me."

"When you started telling Noatak's back-story. That's when I noticed it was you. You can fool the Avatar and her friend, but not me. I am really glad you're alive... does-does it hurt?"

"Yes, it does." I said as I pulled down my scarf and uniform, revealing the bandages around my chest and shoulders.

"You are very brave, allowing her to do that to you. I might not have given much care about healing when I was young but those marks in your face will never disapear."

"It was what needed to be done in order for me to have free rain and sabotage the order behind Amon's back. Once the revolution is over I can have a healer take a look at my wounds further. I've already received some healing sessions. It was a lot worse before that, third degree even."

Tarrlok gasped and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't you... be going?"

"Yeah... uncle... would you like it if I stayed in contact with you after all of this is over? I know that my mother would have wanted that." I asked as I leaned down and we were face to face. He crawled closer and we hugged trough the bars. This time it was a true hug, not like the one we shared on the steps of the police station. Also my wounds didn't make it painless but I bit trough it.

"I'll accept the consequences of my actions... but I'd like that Rokoyu." he said as he hugged me tighter. I fumbled in my pouches until I found what I was looking for and stuffed it into one of his hands. It was a master key.

"Should you decided to leave this cell after all." I said as I left his embrace and walked away.

"Your mother would have been proud of you Rokoyu. Go and stop my brother but don't..." he hesitated.

"Kill him?" I asked as I was already halfway down the manhole. "No, no, I won't kill him. It's time for him to be equalized."

* * *

**AN: Yes that trick I pulled on you guys in the last chapter was pure and utter evil. RokoyuXKorra all the way!**


	37. Rise from the shadow

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**The big showdown is about to go down. How will our villain turned goodie good guy Rokoyu survive the situation? Can he help Korra finally turn the tables on his uncle?**

**Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXXVII**

**RISE FROM THE SHADOW**

"_**Contrary to what we may have been taught to think, unnecessary and unchosen suffering wounds us but need not scar us for life. It does mark us. What we allow the mark of our suffering to become is in our own hands."**_

_**Bell Hooks**_

* * *

_A downtown Republic City alley, several minutes later_

I walked into the alley and Aki was ready to go while. She was leaning up against a wall, her white outfit had made a return and so had the Ninjatō sword. At her feet was a bag with equipment. As I walked past her I gave her a quick nod to let her know that things had gone well.

"Did this Osamu character teach you how to use that?" I pointed at the sword.

"No, a friend of his did. Your uncle did teach me how to firebend though."

"That must have been quite the experience."

"He'd love to have you as a student too, but you've made your decision I guess." she huffed and glanced up at the sky.

"I have and we'll not discuss my stance on this again." I reminded her of our earlier conversation.

I leaned down and got on my knees as I opened up the bag. I had instructed her to get some clothes for me while I set Korra on the right path. I was so done wearing this Equalist uniform.

I opened up the bag and grabbed all the stuff she had gotten for me. I got rid of the Equalist uniform and hoisted myself into a black jumpsuit. I tied sort of patches of armour around my legs and arms for protection. I clasped my Equalist belt around my waist with all my gear, just in case I needed it. I was still a chi blocker after all. My gloves had been damaged badly thanks to the seawater but I had succeeded in repairing them with some makeshift materials. I found a black cloak at the bottom of the bag. I flung it over me and Aki come closer clasping the metal chain with the ornate buckle on the other side of the cloack. The clasp was a red circle with a Fire Nation emblem on it.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's a sailors outfit. It came with the rescue pack I had on me when I came to the city."

"And hop did you happen to get your hands on the uniform of a sailor from the Fire Navy?"

"Your uncle handed it to me when he sent me. He's a commander in the Fire Navy you know. like I said, he's highly respected."

"Okay. What about that other thing I asked you to get for me?"

"It's right here." she held up the bottle. I reached for it but she held it back.

"Rokoyu I don't think you should be taking these. This stuff is dangerous."

"I used to take ibuprofen but that stuff doesn't work anymore. I need something stronger. My back is killing me. Please... I need to take something before going into battle." I nearly begged and she sighed, handing me the bottle. The label said: _'Oxycodone'_

I quickly drained two pills with a bit of water from her canteen. Aki placed her mask over her face and tied the knots together while I pulled up both of our hoods.

"You sure you don't want a mask? I have a burn mask with me, might help with those marks in your face?"

I put my hand over her shoulder and gave her a quick smile. "No need, we're going to get mine back."

...

_Prison Camp, Police Headquarters, that same moment._

I bloodbend the six prisoners in front of me with simple ease. Making their bodies extend to the maximum of what they could take. They grunted and screamed in excruciating pain. Their screaming made me feel uneasy so I redirected my mind and knocked them out cold. I watched their bodies slump to the ground as their lights went out. As the last one fell I could feel an cold shiver run up my spine, as if my mother was looking down at me with a disappointed scowl.

Noatak had been teaching me at almost every free moment of time we had and I was making rapid progress, at least according to him. He called me a prodigy and the more I did it, the less horrible it felt, as if it was growing on me. But the coldness inside of my remained.

The pure sensation of power, making your victim dance to your tune. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It made me feel like I could do anything I want, at the expense of my own morals. Another downside was that it drained the body rather fast. I had a sudden need of a lot of red meat to keep on going. I just hoped that all of this hard work would pay off at one point.

I felt my uncles hand on my shoulder and it made me feel even more uncomfortable. "Excellent Daskana, you are a natural at this. Once they wake up it'll all be a bad dream to them." my uncle commented at a job well done.

_"I doubt that."_

We were in the square across the police station. After the attempted invasion by the United Forced we had moved all the old prisoners and the sailors to this location. A makeshift prison camp in the middle of the city had been set up in haste. The old police station served as the barracks for the guards.

This was only a temporary solution. Hiroshi had begun designing a state of the art facility just outside of the city. We could have used the actual prison of the old government but Noatak wanted to keep it intact for the actual inmates imprisoned there, criminals. He stated clearly that these _prisoners of war _could not be compared to such filth.

"This will be the end of the lesson for today Daskana. I need to get going." Notak announced as he nudged one of the men with his foot. "I've got some business to take care off before the rally. Hiroshi tells me an entire warehouse full of mecha tanks has been sabotaged. Not to mention five tons of equipment has managed to get itself misplaced to a location we can't figure out."

"Sounds like someone is having fun." I said as I chuckled mentally. _"Serves you right you self-righteous bastard."_

"You'll be conducting a search of quadrant 17 I presume?" he asked and I nodded my head."

"Yes. So far the tunnels underneath the city are turning up nothing but I'm going to find that little bitch. You mark my words!" I said as my anger welled up again. t

The thought alone of me getting my hands on Korra just filled me up with hatred again.

"Well, keep doing what you're doing and I'm sure something will turn up. Just... _try_ to keep that temper a bit in check. You wouldn't want to miss your chance just because you couldn't stay calm." he said as he left the makeshift shack.

I followed him out as we found ourselves amongst the many prisoners. They all stared at us as they were being parted by grunts with Batons. I could feel their hateful gazes peer right into me. We left the camp and split up, for which I was glad. I really didn't like having him around.

He left in his airship while I had a look around. I spotted my soldiers and nodded my head at the three grunts that were going to help me do this.

I had two normal grunts that I hardly knew and Master Sergeant Dasva, a survivor from the special operations unit. Her presence was a curtsey of the Lieutenant. Apparently before Rokoyu perished the unit had been handed over to the Lieutenant as a gift for his longstanding service. After Rokoyu died he cut it up and send the soldiers to various parts of the army as experts, resuming command.

_'The survivors'_ as I had dubbed them had all been promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant, which meant more privileges for them.

Amon had reorganised the order and abolished the inner circle, replacing it with a war council, now compromised of me, the lieutenant, Hiroshi and the seven survivors of the special forces unit. Dasva had been attached to me after Rokoyu's demise to help me smoke out the Avatar.

"Come on Master Sergeant Dasva, I don't have all day. We need to check at least 15 tunnels before we can head over to the Rally this afternoon." I ordered

She jumped to her feet and scolded her grunts to keep up with us. "Come on you bastards! Keep up!"

I pulled the hood over my head as they walked behind me. Wearing the mask of my brother made me feel sick every time, but in his honour it was the right thing to do. It was his, I could feel his presence every time I wore it. I could even smell the apple shampoo he used to wash his hair.

Downtown was mostly abandoned at the time. Most nonbenders were already moving in packs towards the rally while the benders stayed in their houses. Not to mention most of the troop were assigned to the arena as extra security, leaving the streets calm and ordered.

I looked up at the many windows and you could see where the benders lived, most Equalists had the flag hanging from their widows while the benders kept their curtains firmly closed in fear of retaliation. It disgusted me to see my own people being reduced to second class citizens. It was even more disgusting to see that the people I once belonged to were committing all these horrible crimes. They were basically doing to the nonbenders what was always claimed of the benders, namely oppressing them.

I didn't count myself amongst them because I was on a mission so I just turned a blind eye to my own actions. It was hypocrite but even I could not deny I needed Equalists means to find my target. Oh, how I was going to even out the score with Korra. My brother might have done some horrible things, but he did not deserve to die. To think he actually loved her.

We crossed the street and I decided to cut some time and take a shortcut via an alley. I was still stepping in front of them and as we were about halfway through the alley, there was a loud thumb behind me.

Before I could even react someone pushed me down to the ground roughly. I knocked my head on the edge of a dumpster and for a couple of seconds my vision turned blurry.

I rolled onto my back and I could vaguely see five individuals fighting. The first two men fell and I assumed they were the standard grunts. Dasva engaged the other two target in hand to hand combat and they remained evenly matched. She furiously threw every move in the book at the cloaked strangers but they seemed to be able to keep her at bay with simple ease.

Suddenly one of them, who seemed like a male to me, ducked under one of her strikes and used and electrical glove to bring her down. She screamed as the electricity surged through her body. She landed with a smack on the ground and he kicked her onto her back her, jabbing her central chi point, knocking her out.

I slowly lifted myself off the ground and took a defensive position. Wiping my eyes with my hands to regain my vision. The stranger was wearing a black cloak not to different from mine. The hood nicely covered his face so I could not tell who he was. The while other attacker was wearing some sort of white outfit. He body figure gave her away as a woman. She wore a mask with an angry scowl instead of the more neutral look of mine.

"Whoever you are, you have no idea what I am capable off." I sneered as I circled him and he continued to follow me with his eyes. He waved his hand at his partner, ordering her to stand down.

"Then tell me Daskana Fire... would you really attack your own blood?" he said as he threw back the hood.

I winced and gasped at the same time. It was him... my own brother, my dead brother. This couldn't be true! He was gone! Consumed by the bay! No! My mind was playing tricks on me. I left my stance and eyed the exit of the alley. I had to take make a quick decision and ran off. I ran as fast and as hard as I could but the devil caught up to me and tackled me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" I shouted with all my might. He flipped me over and grabbed my wrists tightly.

"DASKANA STOP!" he shouted but I continued to struggle against his hold. I was panicking so much I even forgot I could have easily bloodbend him off of me. He brought one of his hands up to my face and pushed the mask off of me. With one fluent slap across my cheek he brought me back to attention. The pain from his slap surged through my cheek and it was then I realized this person was real. It wasn't an illusion. Only real people can cause pain like that.

"Ro-rokoyu... how-I-I don't unders-"

"I didn't die! I faked it all!" he shouted "I'm sorry I drove you back into Noatak's hands. It's the only thing that has backfired on me." he explained as he let go of my hands.

I was furious! How could he have done this to not only me but Roku too! If he hadn't been burned in his face I would have sold him a slap back worthy of the one he just gave me.

"You son of a bitch! How could you make us believe such a horrible thing!"

"It was dad's idea." he pleaded and I couldn't believe my ears.

"DAD'S DEAD ROKOYU!"

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. It was part of the plan. By faking my death I could go behind our uncles back and do the things I wouldn't be able to if I stayed at his side."

"Like what?"

He told me everything, how he had sabotaged those mecha tanks and how he had scattered five tons of equipment: uniforms, gloves, belts, the whole shebang.

"So who is that?" I pointed my finger at the other stranger.

"For now she's not important. But she's on our side and she'll help us escape once the battle is over."

"And-and what is your next move?" I asked with a slight stutter, my emotions still raging on the inside.

" The next step of the plan is to get Korra some backup but..."

"But what?"

"I need the location of Roku and Anna first, just in case."

"Four nations hotel, honeymoon suite." I said and he glanced at the stranger.

"You got that?"

"Yes."

He glanced back at me and got off of me, holding out his hand. I put my feet against his and I let him pull me up. Before I could even register it he hugged me, really tightly.

"I'm glad to see you again sis." he said. "But if you ever bloodbend anyone again..." he warned and I could sense the seriousness in his voice.

"I know Rokoyu, no-no need to spell it out."

"Good, let's go. We've got a revolution to stop."

...

_Prison camp, several minutes later._

We arrived on the rooftop facing the camp. The plan was simple. Take out the guards, then find Lin Beifong.

Most of the guards where gone, probably on their way to watch the rally. As far as I could tell there were only six guards. Four on duty in the watchtowers and two guards at the gate. That was it basically.

Seemed to me they had seriously underestimated the possibility of a breakout. Most of the prisoners were huddled in groups. I hadn't counted but reckoned there were about two hundred men and women. Enough to storm the arena and cause some panic amongst my uncles men.

"You know what you need to do?" I asked

"Yes, you and miss unknown here take out two towers each while I take care of those two dummies at the gate. Then we go in and find Beifong. Let's just hope they aren't going to rip us to shreds once we do."

"Let me handle that." I snapped as I wanted to jump down and get to work but my sister grabbed my arm.

"You do realized most of these men have lost their bending right? We are partially responsible for that. Not to mention I've been... _experimenting _on some of them."

"I said that I would take care of it." I replied and jumped to action.

I pulled the grappling hook gun out of my pouch and shot the cable at the first tower, allowing myself to be launched at the guard feet first. He didn't even see it coming and I landed on top of him, knocking him out instantly. I bound his hands together to make sure he wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

I crawled out of the tower and climbed onto its roof, watching Aki as she took down a tower herself. As I prepared to repeat the ordeal with the last tower some of the prisoners spotted me, pointing the fingers at me. The guard noticed and I ducked, praying to the spirits he hadn't spotted me.

"What are you miserable rats looking at?! Stop that damn racket or else I'll come down there and show you who's boss!"

_"Oh you want to see who is boss? Allow me, you scumbag."_

I got back on my feet and shot the cable at his tower, hurling forward towards him. Just as I'm about to make my entrance he turned around and grabbed me in midair, slamming me down onto the floor. Without hesitation he pulled out a knife and wanted to slam it down in my chest. I reached for the knife and we duelled it out. This guy was much stronger then I held him accountable for.

"You bastard!" he shouted as the knife came closer and closer to my heart. "No one creeps up on me!"

I could feel the tip against the hem of my cloak and started pushing back. That's when I felt his crotch up against my leg and I didn't hesitate. I rammed my knee into his sensitive parts hard and flipped us over, turning the knife from his hand into mine. I shoved it down, turning the tables on him. He regained his composure again and fought against me.

Realizing this tug of war was pointless I jerked it upwards and his hands lost controls over the knife. I wanted to slam it down again right into his chest but that's when I noticed he held his hands in front of his face, frightened for what came next.

I saw the faces of the two men I had killed four years ago and decided that that wasn't me. I threw the knife away and ripped of his mask. The guy wasn't even twenty years old yet, just like me.

"Please... please don't hurt me." He begged as he crawled up into a ball.

"I'm not going to kill you kid but this is going to hurt... sorry." I said and with one jab to his central chi point he was out cold.

I got up and looked down at the gates, Daskana had taken out the last two grunts while Aki had done her work on the last tower. I used the grappling hook gun and launched my myself towards the building across from the gates. I jumped down and landed in the street. There were some men who had gathered around the gate and were staring at the three of us. Daskana still had her hood up and perhaps that was for the best. Not that no one wasn't going to recognize her inside of the camp.

"It's that Fire kid! I thought the Equalist had killed him." one of them shouted. "What are you doing here? I taught you worked for the Equalists?" another one shouted.

I approached the gate and eyed up the first man who had spoken. He was rather fat to be a member of the task force but then again, standards had dropped towards the end.

"You... do you know where Chief Beifong is?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I do, but there isn't any reason why I should get her for a low-life like you."

"Yes fat man, I'm a low-life, but then again... I'm not the one who has this." I held up a chain cutter. "Now go get Lin Beifong for me or else I aint cutting any wire today." I warned.

"And why would you need me _Rokoyu Fire_?" Lin's voice suddenly called out from behind the growing line of cops, task force, white lotus and United Forces sailors. She approached the gates and grabbed the wire with her hands. "I see you've woken up from the dead, Captain Rixen..." she added with a vicious sneer.

You could hear the gaps from the people around her. The big secret was out.

"I need you to do what you're good at." I reasoned. "No one besides you can get these men in line for a bit of action."

"Tsch... give me one good reason to help an Equalist scumbag like you."

I came closer so we were face to face. "Avatar Korra is going to face Amon in..." I looked at the watch in my breast pocket. "... in about an hour or so. We don't have time to discuss my past actions."

"Most of us have lost our bending. What can we do? Nothing." she said and some of the men around her agreed with that sentiment.

"She's going to do it at the rally. I figured with all these brave men we could create some problems for the Equalists. Forcing them to abandon security at the arena and give her a fighting chance."

"Mhhmmm... you've got it all figured out haven't you? There are some problems though. I don't trust you one bit... and these people sure as hell don't." she said as she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave.

"You're right... you can't trust me but then again you saw something in me when you pinned that badge on my chest, didn't you Lin.""

She turned around with an angry glare "Yes! I thought you were smart enough to make it as a cop! I seriously misjudged you and it ended up costing me my bending! I won't make that fucking mistake twice!" she snapped and some of the men around her started shouting and cursing at me.

I had hoped she would have broken by now and I decided to play my master move, something I had been mulling over in the little free time I had. I hoped it would work. I wasn't able to test it beforehand. Time to put my money where my mouth was.

"I can give you your bending back!" I shouted at her back as I clasped the wire.

She quickly turned around with a surprised look on her face, eyes wide.

"You-you can actually do that?" she questioned and I could see the people around her cheer up considerably.

"Yes but I don't have time to do all of you." I said as I looked at the others "None of you need bending to deal with these Equalists anyway. The police station is not only their barracks. It's also the armoury. Gloves, kali sticks, batons, shields. All the equipment they stole from the Police Department. You can use that to fight them." I pleaded but I received shaking heads from most of them.

"It's no use, they can just chi block us."

"Yes they can but it doesn't mean you are chanceless against them. Listen to me." I pleaded, making verbal sings with my hands. "I've trained countless of chi blockers over the years. They are trained to face off with any kind of bender. Most of them will panic once they see you attacking them with their own weapons."

I didn't exactly know if that would be the case but with most of the Downtown garrison condensed at the rally it would give Lin the opportunity of launching a surprise attack.

"There is a second assault team heading into the mountains. They are going to take out the airfield so the second fleet can retake the city without being attacked from above. Come on people... the tide is shifting... it is time to act!" I exclaimed but once again they shook their heads.

"The kid is right, if he isn't lying to us that is. We need to do everything to unsettle the Equalists until Commander Bumi gets here." Lin suddenly came to my aid and I nodded my head at her as to say 'thanks'.

I held up the chain cutter and cut the large chain that covered the gate in two. The three of us pulled it open and Beifong walked over to us with and angry frown.

"You heard the kid... go and get those weapons!" she ordered.

After some confused looks the men and women poured out of the camp towards Police Station to collect their gear.

"Follow me." I said and she followed us into a nearby abandoned café. "Now I don't know if it'll work and I haven't tried this on anyone yet but if it does it should give you your bending for a short period of time." I explained.

"It's not permanent?" she asked a bit hopeful I might be able to restore it fully but I shook my head.

"I don't think so, turn around." I said and she did. "Now I am sorry but I am going to chi block you."

"What?" she peeked over her shoulder. "Why would you want to do that you hog monkey!"

"Look I'm not going to tell you how I take away anyone's bending. I'm taking that to the grave with me. All I can tell you that whatever Amon did to you closed you chi points. By knocking on an already closed door I'm hoping that I might give you your bending back for a short period of time. It's how I found out about my own bending you see..."

She sighed and I could see my sister was eyeing all of this with concerned eyes. "Fuck it. Do it Fire." Lin ordered and I quickly jabbed all of her bending chi points like I had done to so many others.

She fell over but Daskana grabbed her and placed her on a chair. She felt weak but I knew that her strength was going to return to her, hopefully her bending too. I approached her as she panted slightly from that exhaustive exercise. Being chi blocked takes away any energy you have. No need to explain that to me.

"Close your eyes." I said and she eyed me with distrust.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" I simply said and after another deep sigh she closed her eyes.

I brought my thumb up to her temple and could already feel her chi before touching it. I placed it down and once her chi passed by my finger I took control of it, guiding it smoothly around her chi points. Most of them were wide open but cleary disrupted by my uncles work. By guiding her chi past the points I hoped to stretch them out a bit and lengthen the time she would have her bending returned to her.

After a couple of rotations she opened her eyes and pushed me away. She jumped upwards and slammed he foot down hard into the ground, creating a small fissure that led up to the bathroom of the café.

She was staring with wide eyes at her work and then turned her gaze towards me. "I can't believe it. You actually did it, you son of a bitch." she cursed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Now I don't know how long you'll have use of it, keep that in mind."

A cop entered the café and saluted her "We're getting ready chief, everyone is willing to follow your lead, even Saikhan."

"Okay, lock down the square but how do we know when to attack?"

"We've found some portable radio's in the barracks chief." the cop reported and another one came in and placed two of them on a table.

"We'll take one and you take the other Fire. Contact me once it's showtime. I'm assuming you three are going to ruin that monsters party?"

"I sure am. We'll be in touch." I said as I grabbed the radio and handed it to my sister. The cop left and we turned to do the same.

"Rokoyu... Daskana" Lin said in a softer voice and we turned around. "I knew your folks..." she said as she looked down at her feet.

I looked at my sister from the back of my eyes and her eyes were as wide as mine.

"They were good people, maybe a bit crazy before they came to their sense. But I know for a fact they did everything in their power to keep you two safe. That's the reason I really pinned that badge one you, because who your dad was. At first I didn't want you to get too involved but then I saw how eager you were... and well... just don't disappoint them any further. You've got a lot of flak to face once this is over. You do know that right?" she further explained and I nodded my head.

"I'm well aware that you'll have to do what you'll have to do then Chief... it's been an honouring serving you." I said and left her there.

Most of her troops where standing in the streets, gearing up for the battle ahead. I held out my hand towards Daskana. A quick glance from me was all it took for her to decipher what I wanted from her.

"No..." she warned and I kept on holding my hand where it was.

"Give it to me. I'm going to scare the crap out of a certain revolutionary." I said and she undid the cords of her mask and handed it to me.

I could see the people around us watching this with disgusted faces but at that moment and time I couldn't care less.

"How did Beifong end up losing her bending in the first place?" I asked Daskana. "I thought she had disappeared right before the battle of Air Temple Island?"

"Uh you dummy, you captured her." my sister chuckled and I shook my head.

"No I didn't." I furrowed my brows.

"Yes you did! You send two airships after the airbenders remember? Beifong had apparently decided to leave with them."

"I didn't know that. But the airships, they aren't quick enough to keep up with a bison right? I mean they are the original airbenders after all."

"Apparently not. Beifong decided the sacrifice herself and jumped off the bison, ripping apart one of two the airships before being captured."

"Well at least her sacrifice ensured that Tenzin caught up with his brother." I said as I readjusted the mask.

"Again... no. The airbenders were captured as well."

My heart came to a stop. This I didn't know. My mind rambled this fresh piece of information over and I had a big moment.

"Spirits no!"

"What?"

"The rally! It's going to be something big right?"

"Yeah..."

"What could be bigger than to rid the world of airbenders! We need to leave now! We need to warn Korra!"

I nodded at Aki and the three of dashed off towards the arena as fast as we could.

"This changes everything, from here on out the plan goes into improvisation mode. We need to stop our uncle at all costs. I can't have this on my conscience as well! Oh spirits not the children."

...

_Pro-bending arena, fifteen minutes later_

We slowly moved through the gathering crowd at the arena. We couldn't just storm in. There were soldiers everywhere and countless mecha tanks that I hadn't been able to sabotage yet. We made sure to avoid the eyes of the soldiers. After all three hooded figures moving through the crowd are easily picked up on if you're not careful enough. We slipped out of the crowd and ran from tank to tank until we found ourselves at the side entrance of the arena, where the players used to enter. We huddled against the wall to avoid the gaze of the nearby guards.

"We need to move fast, the rally is about to begin." I said and my sister nodded.

We slipped in via the players entrance and sneaked trough the hallways, hiding occasionally from passing by patrols.

We passed a door that said _'Press - Shiro Shinobi'_. A quick idea formed in my head and I told the others to keep an eye out. I peeked through the keyhole and everything seemed clear. I used a set of bobby pins to force the lock open, allowing my companions to enter.

"What's he idea here?" my sister asked once I closed the door behind us.

"To back Korra up. Noatak made another mistake. He made me a public figure. My stage voice, everyone heard it the night of the attack on the arena. This suits me fine, I'm a dead man remember. What's more frightening then a dead man rising from the ashes?"

"I see where you are going with this."

"No idea, but we'll figure it out. For now we wait."

"Wouldn't it be more wise to find the airbenders and set them free." Aki suddenly spoke up.

I just hoped Daskana hadn't recognised her voice.

"In theory yes, but since we set Beifong lose we can't risk Amon's exposure. It wouldn't win the war. The big picture comes first, but we'll do anything in our power to stop Amon. Got that?" my sister explained and Aki nodded her head in agreement.

"Daskana, see if there are any instruction manuals around for the audio system. I'm going to connect it to your radio. We can tune into the arena's frequency. Let's see if we can rattle some cages."

...

_Inside of the pro-bending arena, several minutes later._

Mako and I had managed to sneak in without too much of a problem. We had nervously asked a sergeant chi blocker for a post. We were ordered to stand guard at referee platform. They didn't even check if we were in fact Equalists.

Just before we left the hallway I had a look around to check if the coast was clear. I held out the envelope Rochan had given me towards Mako who nodded his head.

"What is it?" Mako questioned.

I ripped the enveloped open and retried the small booklet that was inside, staring at the cover. It featured the insignia of the United Republic of Nations

"This-this is a passport, I think." I guessed and opened it, flipping through the pages until I found the ID page. What I found was both confusing and intriguing. This was Rokoyu's passport because his mug was in the picture.

"It's Rokoyu's. Why would Rochan give us this?" I confusingly said and Mako snatched it from my fingers, taking a look for himself.

Mako let out a gasp and held the booklet open in front of my masked face, pointing his finger at the name section. I leaned in closer and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Rochan... but that can't be right." I remarked

"Don't you get it Korra? That guy was none other than Rokoyu himself. Why do you think he knew so much about Amon?" Mako whispered.

I felt a ton of bricks falling off of my shoulder. I hadn't killed him after all! Spirits did it feel good to know I didn't have his death on my conscience, but why did he keep it such a secret? Was this a fetish for theatrics, just like his uncle? Whatever it was it made me realize what kind of dangerous game he had been playing. He could have really died that day.

"He gave us this to let us know he's not dead, call it a morale boost just before facing Amon."

"I want to punch him for making me feel like shit but it does feel good to know he's still in the game." I whispered back.

"That leaves one question Korra."

"Who was Haru?" I filled it in for him.

"It can't be Daskana, Haru was sitting next to us when we saw Daskana on that stage."

"So who is she?"

"Guess we'll find out along the way." Mako shrugged his shoulders.

We turned a corner and walked up to the edge of the platform, leaning a bit over it to see the massive crowd that had gathered for the event.

The last of the spectators took their places and the show was about to begin. a platform was raised from under the stage and Amon rose from beneath, like the devil in the box that he was. As soon as he came into view the crowd went wild and started cheering and chanting his name, making it echo trough the arena. They stopped doing so as he held up his hand.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" he exclaimed and it send the crowd into a new cheering spree.

How could these people treat such a horrible man as their god? He hadn't done anything to improve nonbender conditions. Sure he'd handed them the keys to the city but that still didn't mean they had it better.

The crowd was shut up as the Lieutenant walked over to Amon and whispered something into his ear.

"My apologies, it would seem our esteemed captain Vixen won't be joining us this afternoon" he aplogized as more grunts joined him and the Lieutenant on the stage.

_"Extra security, something is up. They're spooked about something."_

"When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." He began another one of his speeches.

I decided this was the moment to strike.

"That's a lie Amon!" I shouted so loud it echoed through the arena.

Almost the entire arena looked up at me and so did Amon, but without a set of angry glaring eyes from behind his mask. I was ruining his little speech and it was pissing him off. We both jerked off our masks and the crowds gasped. "Or should I call you Noatak." this made the madman narrow his eyes even more. I knew he was now freaking out behind that cool facade. I knew of his secret identity. I was now an even bigger target. The crowd was growing uneasy as more people started to whisper.

The Lieutenant whispered something into his direction but Amon raised his left hand, signalling that it was a no go. He walked forwards and faced the crowd.

"Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say." he said with a slow and raspy voice.

The bastard had regained his focus and was now challenging me. As if I wouldn't dare. I leaned over the railing a bit and faced the crowd, taking a deep breath of air, hoping this was going to have the desired effect.

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it." I pointed my finger at him. "Amon is a waterbender!" this revelation made the crowd gasp in surprise once more, the whispers picked up in intensity.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." the masked man huffed back as if it was all a lie. This was one tough guy.

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone. His brother ... is Councilman Tarrlok. Hell Rokoyu Fire is his nephew! Yes, you heard me, Rokoyu Fire is his nephew, who conveniently hid himself as Captain Rixen!" I spat and once again the crowd was astonished, even the Lieutenant seemed shocked.

"Hmph, an amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon said as he removed his hood and undid the strings of his mask, taking it off. The crowd gasped ans so did I. His face was actually burned!

Amon pointed at his scar. "This is what a firebender did to me!" he snapped with anger, emphasizing his point.

"What?" I questioned myself taken back.

Had Tarrlok lied? Had Rokoyu lied? Had I been led into a trap once more?

Murmurs broke out in the crowd as Amon put his mask back on. Someone started shouting. "The avatar is lying to us!"

"No! I'm telling you! He's a waterbender!" I exclaimed as I pointed at Amon again but I could see most of the people shaking their heads. I looked over my shoulder at Mako. "They don't believe me. It didn't work!" I exclaimed to him as he backed up next to me in a defensive position.

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here." he said and I got into a stance as well. On a balustrade above us several chi blockers had secretly moved into position. They were threateningly spinning up their bola's. We both slowly moved backwards towards the exit but Amon caught our attention by speaking up again.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." he sneered with a sarcastic tone.

We both turned our heards after hearing that another part of the stage raised up. I started panicking at the horrible sight before me. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were tied to stakes on the stage, gagged with red cloth.

"No ... they got away." I said in disbelief as I shared a confused look with Mako. "We saw them get away!" I exclaimed.

The firebender seemed equally shocked at this revelation. Once again Amon had a card up his sleeve and what a card it was.

"Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever." he declared before his followers.

"Amon let them go!" I demanded.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." he retaliated in a mocking tone.

I had nearly jumped down at the mention of his challenge but Mako grabbed my arm, holding me back. "He's trying to bate you."

Suddenly the arena went silent as there was a single clapping sound. I looked around me but couldn't locate the source. It sounded as if it came through the arena's audio system. The one used by the arena's announcer.

I glanced down at Amon who was frantically doing the same as me. He waved his hands at the Lieutenant who came closer.

"Cut the wires!" he shouted and you could sense the frustration in his voice, something had him rattled.

"Ah the sound of fear... quite exhilarating don't you think uncle?" A deep and raspy voice came through the P.A. system, the clapping still continued.

_"That voice... that... that can only be one man... that is the voice of Rixen. That means-"_

"CUT THE WIRES LIEUTENANT! NOW!" Amon interrupted my thought as he screamed at the Lieutenant.

I had never seen the master of the nonbenders lose his composure like that.

"Are you in such a hurry to shut me up uncle? Is this how you treat a true _hero _of the Revolution? A man that has bled and died for your cause?" the voice added.

I still couldn't locate Rokoyu's location. I peeked up at the VIP booths but those were mostly empty.

"But where are my manners... to all present Equalist soldiers or supporters, you have my sincerest apologies for this sudden intrusion. I'm not one for party crashing, but when your closest ally stabs you in the back that kind of changes a man's prospective on things."

"Sir, we've cut the wires but we believe he's connected wireless, a radio perhaps" The lieutenant walked up to Amon who's head bobbed from right to left as he searched for his former apprentice.

"Then cut the fucking power!"

"My friends you have been deceived. I am not dead nor has my body been burned to a crisp."

I spotted movement across from me. On the arena announcer's platform. Three hooded figures, two black and one white came out of the darkness and slowly approached.

"The Avatar has not lied to you, everything she has said is true." he spoke trough the microphone connected to a device on the person next to him. He handed the horn to his companion. "To all of you, do you know who I am? Do you recognize my voice?" he held out his hands towards the crowd.

"You're captain Rixen!" a male voice cried out from the crowd.

"He's alive! The hero is alive!" a girl shouted in pure jubilation.

"Please..." he waved his hands in defence before him. "... I'm not a hero. That girl over there." he pointed his finger straight at me. "She's a hero. A good person trough and trough, someone you can depend on. Sometimes a bit brash but good natured in general."

"She's a filthy bender! She can't be trusted!" another voice shot out from the belly of the crowd.

"No, he..." he redirected his finger towards Amon. "... can't be trusted. He's spun you all a massive lie. A lie I can finally confirm is true. He's a blood and waterbender, just as the Avatar has said."

"Captain Rixen silence your tongue, or else..." Amon warned as he walked over to the other side of the stage, facing him.

"Or else what? Have I not proven to you time and time again you can't control me anymore. Did you honestly think threatening the life of my baby boy was going to win you any favours? You disgust me." Rokoyu spat on the floor.

"I have done no such thing. You're a liar and, just like the Avatar. Men arrest this traitor!" Amon exclaimed.

Some of the chi blockers behind Amon jumped to leave. The lieutenant however broke his silence.

"STAY WERE YOU ARE!" he shouted, brining the grunts to an immediate stop.

"Lieutenant?" Amon glanced over his shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Captain Rixen, continue." the Lieutenant sneered.

"How would you even know Captain?" a female voice shot out from behind me. It was one of the chi blockers. "Do you have any proof that Amon has lied to us?"

Rokoyu nodded "I do."

He got into a stance and bended a string of fire around his wrists, making it dance to his tune. The gesture shocked the crowd.

"He-he's a bender!" a chi blocker behind Amon shouted. "How is that possible!"

"I was born this way, and so was he." Rokoyu threateningly gestured at Amon. "He's a bender just like me. We're of the same blood. Yakone's blood."

He flicked his head and the hood fell back, revealing the infamous mask. He brought his hands to the back and untied the cords, letting the mask drop to the floor. The white figure next to him picked it up and tied it around her belt.

"My name is Rokoyu Fire... and that man over there is my uncle. He is Noatak of the Northern Water Tribe, son to Yakone, the infamous criminal that killed without a full moon. Brother to Tarrlok, councilman and fraud. Brother to Mika Fire, my mother." he spoke in his natural voice.

He held his finger out towards Amon as if he as stabbing it straight through his heart.

"Your words are lies!" A man shouted from the crowd. "This proved nothing. Amon is not a bender. How dear you insult our great leader. YOU FILTH!"

"Is this how all of you feel?" Rokoyu held open his arms towards the crowed, as if challenging them.

They started booing, calling him a traitor, deserter, hypocrite, turncoat. All terms they could muster.

"Then you have chosen your side. I'm terribly sorry. I never thought I'd turn on my own people." he glanced over his shoulder at Daskana "Do it."

I looked up at Mako who's eyes widened. The bastard had gotten her back, that's why he ditched us after bringing us to Tarrlok. Daskana removed the hood and spoke into the radio she was carrying.

"Hello? This is Daskana Fire. Chief Beifong, you are a go. I repeat you are a go. You may commence."

Amon's eyes stared at Rokoyu. "What-what have you done you little shit?"

"Let that be the surprise of this _historic_ occasion."

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Amon screamed in pure anger and frustration.

I couldn't believe it. He was getting under his skin. The great Amon, being driven to the edge by his own pupil. It was actually quite satisfying.

"You don't own me anymore." Rokoyu sneered. "I make my own destiny now."

"Fine! Have it your way you back-stabbing rat! You won't stop me. I'll rid the world of airbenders, even if it is the last thing I do!" he turned on his heel and marched over to the tied up airbenders.

None of the Equalist on stage reacted, nor did the Lieutenant. They were all nailed to the ground. Wondering what was truth, and what was lie.

"Korra!" Rokoyu brought my attention to him. "We have to save them!"

He and his compatriots threw several canisters into the crowd. They exploded and caused loud bangs that caused a commotion in the crowd. People started screaming and pushing their way out of the arena, simply pushing the Equalist guards out of their way.

Mako and I didn't linger about any longer. We used our firebending to jump onto the wall next to us, using fire jets to balance ourselves out se we could walk vertically. We jumped down and landed on the stage.

Amon and the confused Lieutenant were standing in front of the airbenders. On the other side of the stage a cable was latched into the wood and Rokoyu came sliding down with his two companions wrapped around him. As they landed two Equalists stormed towards him. He gracefully jumped over them and landed behind them, chi blocking them in the progress. They didn't even have the chance to react.

"You!" Amon's directed his index finger towards me "This is your fault! You poisoned his mind! You all need to be reminded of the power that I posses!" He declared and with a snap of his finger more chi blocker ran up onto the stage. It seemed like they had now chosen who to follow and who not. The lieutenant slowly backed away as Rokoyu and his compatriots engaged the chi blockers on their side.

Amon turned towards the airbenders and approached them. Daskana and Rokoyu charged forwards, trying to punch a hole in the defence. The white female did the same as she took down several of the Lieutenant's men with a style of martial arts that I had never seen before.

Amon seemed like he had only one thing on his mind, destroying the Air Nation. It presented an opening to us, a rare mistake.

"Do it Mako! Take him out with your lightening!" I called out to him and he quickly shot a blast at the stage where Amon was walking. Unfortunately he saw it coming and dodged it just as it was about to rip him apart. He rolled to the side ad came face to face with another opponent who stepped in between us.

He glanced down over his shoulder and removed his hood.

"He's mine, get the airbenders."

...

"He's mine, get the airbenders." I ordered and Korra ran off towards Teznin. Mako covered her as he blasted fire at several chi blockers.

I turned my head and the first jab was already incoming. I swirled to the right and quickly retaliated, with him blocking. It took everything I had to anticipated his moves. Noatak was by far the toughest opponent I had ever faced, but there was one hiccup for him. I had sparred a million times with him. He knew me, but I knew him as well.

He tried to go for the central chi point but I managed to slap his jab away, trying to retaliate with an equal quick jab to his right arm. It connected and he stumbled back as that chi point was blocked.

I got back into my stance and held out my hand, flapping it with a smirk, challenging him to attack.

"Impressive... but you can't win. You can't beat me!" he jested as he charged forward again. I was done playing cat and mouse with him. I was going to end this on my terms.

He lurched with another jab and as he came close I clenched my fists and blasted a wave of Fire at him. He had been so focused on hand to hand he had forgotten one crucial thing.

I was an ash maker.

It hit him and he was blown back, landing in the hands of a couple of chi blockers. Smoke rose from his armour and even his mask had burn marks.

"How low. Have you no honor? Bending in a hand to hand fight, disgusting."

He got into a stance and we were face to face. From my right eye I watched Korra burn trough Tenzin's chains.

"I remember a certain somebody once teaching me a lesson about war."

"Which is?!" he snapped.

"All is fair in love and war. You taught me this."

"Clever!" he charged forward again.

I braced for his next move but as I did I felt something awkward, a gush of wind. Before I well and truly realised it I was lifted off of my feet into Noatak and the other chi blockers. My sister was amongst them as well. We were all smacked into a wall hard and I could feel a sting of pain from my back as I fell onto the ground.

"Follow me kids!" Korra shouted somewhere in the distance.

"Rokoyu!" I heard Aki's voice as she helped my stand on feet. I woozy look around me confirmed most of the Equalist had been knocked out by that airblast that could have had only one source, Tenzin.

Korra and the kids ran off of the stage with Mako and Tenzin in tow, heading for the nearest by exit.

I found Daskana under a group of chi blockers and lifted her onto my shoulders. "Let's go!" I said and Aki followed me.

As we ran after the other I heard a grunt behind. A quick peek over my shoulders and my worst fear was confirmed. Noatak was awake as well. He seemed less then pleased and with no witnesses around anymore I couldn't tell what his next move would be.

"Run! That monster is still awake!" I shouted at the others as I joined them. We all stormed into the hallway, frantically making our way to the first intersection.

My little show hadn't worked. I had put on what I believed was my best act ever, but the result was poor. What mattered now was that we all got to safety. No doubt my little show had put a lot of doubt into the minds of many an Equalist. This in itself was a victory for me. I had seen the look on Quang's face and it told me his mind was mulling all this information over, perhaps even figuring out it was all true.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." Korra declared and Tenzin nodded in understanding.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby." Tenzin addressed his kids and it send the little one, Meelo over the moon.

"Prison break!" he shouted and it somehow he reminded me off Bolin in that moment.

I looked up at Aki and handed her my sister. "Go."

"Rokoyu I can still-"

"No. You did what you could. Take her and get Roku. Four seasons hotel top floor. Kill the guards if you have to."

I peered into her amber eyes, carefully hidden behind the mask. She was not sold on the idea, but if she for one second gave it a good thought, this was the best moment to escape.

"Listen to me, this is your chance. I'll take it from here. Please…" I reasoned and broke her walls.

"Okay... thank you... thank you for everything."

She lifted Daskana onto her shoulders, giving me one final nod. As she ran off I could swear I had seen a tear in her eye. Tezin went into another direction with his kids to free his wife and the baby. What baby? Don't tell me poor Pema had given birth during these troubled times.

I was left alone with Korra and Mako. We heard something behind us and it was my uncle who came storming out of the arena, looking absolutely pissed like hell. I looked at the other two and we knew what to do.

We lined up and clenched our fists forwards, creating a massive fire jet, combining our firepower. It engulfed the entire hallway. My uncles eyes went wide as he realized the incoming danger. With a flick of his wrists he snatched up the water from a nearby pipe and created a protective bubble around him.

"Let's go!" Mako exclaimed and we ran into the narrow hallway to our left.

Korra bended a blast behind us to ensure there was another huddle for him to cross. I followed Mako as he dove into a storage room and accompanied him in the corner. Korra ducked under a table with a cloth hanging over it while we hid behind a crate.

"Nice job Rokoyu... really nice job. You've pissed off the crazy firebender." Mako whispered with a clear hint of sarcasm but I chose to ignore it. I had bigger fish to fry.

I heard the door to the storage room crackle open and I knew the game was up. I heard that all too familiar sound of his boots and realized he was going to find us either way. He was a bloodbender, he could sense our heartbeats from a mile away.

"Mako we need to get out of this room." I whispered and he shook his head.

"He's blocking the exit. There is no way out."

"Then we are screwed." I said and he turned his face towards. I could visibly see the fear on his face.

There was a loud feminine yelp that snapped me back to attention. Korra screamed out in pain as my uncle bloodbend her from under the table.

I looked at Mako with an equals sense of fear gripping me. We had no choice. It was do or die. I nodded my head at him. "Together bro, like the old days?"

"Yes... like the old days." he nodded back. "But you're still on my shitlist."

"At least one thing we agree on then."

We dashed from behind the crates and blasted as much fire at him as we could muster.

"Let her go!" Mako shouted.

"Put her down! It's me you want!" I added with an angry shout.

With a flick of his fingers he too lifted us up in the air and slammed us down onto the floor. Every muscle in my body tensed up. For the second time in my life I was being bloodbend but unlike with Tarrlok this was so much more painful. My limbs were being brought to snapping point and I feared he was going to finish me off. Korra was huddled on her knees, experiencing the same pain.

"To the contrary Rokoyu, It's always been about this bitch right here. This ultimate being of bending." he said as he brought her back upwards with his mind and clenched the back of her neck between his hand. I knew all too well where he was going with this.

"No!" she yelped, almost begging him. "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" I shouted in horror but he didn't care. He was in a zone of his own, bent on doing what he had set out to do.

He brought his thumb down on her forehead and Korra's wide eyes go from right to left as all her chi points where being disrupted. She wanted to scream but no voice came and it broke me down in a thousand pieces on the inside. He let go of her and her body slumped down onto the ground, all imagery fading from her always moving form.

He'd done it. He had taken the bending of the Avatar.

"I told you I would destroy you." he sneered and it definitely sounded as if he was pleased with himself. "Finally, you are powerless." he added with a hint of arrogance.

Korra slowly rose to her knees and tried to hit him with her fist but she was still weak from losing her bending and completely missed her target, falling back over.

His smugness however came to a quick haul as another voice spoke up from behind him. I wanted to shout in jubilation.

"Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." Quang called out.

He tore off his mask and dropped it onto the floor, sadness consuming him as he held his head down. He smashed his mask with his foot and his demeanour changed. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" he shouted angrily and charged forward with his kali sticks, fully intending to attack his own leader.

"Go Quang! TAKE HIM DOWN!" I screamed.

My enthusiasm was short lived as he bloodbend Quang and lifted him into the air, making him grunt in pain. He rose up his hand to control Quang's body, using his physical bending. Probably because he was still bloodbending me and Mako. "You served me well Lieutenant." he simply said and it sounded like a goodbye.

With a flick of his hand there was a terrible snapping sound, the sound of breaking bone. It's a sound I'll never forget, nor would anyone else in the room. He slammed Quang's body into a pile of wood as if he had meant nothing to him.

It was then I realized that I shouldn't protect him any longer. He was a sociopath and needed to be stopped at all costs, even if it meant ending his life. He turned around and slightly lifted Mako back upwards, making his back ache.

"And now Rokoyu I will force you to watch me taking away your surrogate brothers bending. This as punishment for betraying your own family. That little break out a couple of weeks back, that was you too, wasn't it?"

"YES AND I'M FUCKING PROUD OF IT!" I screamed and he simply laughed it off. Mako brought up two fingers to his chest and it was clear what he wanted to do. He wanted to electrocute Noatak but he would never be able to do that on his own.

I saw Korra's still frightened face and gathered as Amon approached Mako. I too had to overcome my fear of the moment. I gathered all my anger and hatred, allowing it to flow trough me like my chi. I felt my chi warming my body and my muscles relented a bit. Allowing me to stand up but slightly hunched over.

Noatak stopped walking and turned his head towards me. "Impressive... you're actually are resisting me."

I could feel my control growing, allowing my anger to fuel me. I engulfed my hands with fire and continued to stare angrily at him.

"How are you doing that? I've never seen anyone bend under my control. Not that it will do you any good. You are powerless to stop me." he taunted as he brought down his thumb on Mako's temple.

"You underestimate the unknown." I sneered with a grunt, using Aki's wise words against him,

I used the energy of the fire to focus on the all the energy present in the room. In a heartbeat I felt Korra's chi, then Mako's and finally Noatak's raging stream of energy. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift towards meditation. As I did that the energy became more readable and I knew there was something that could be done. I redirected my mind and used the built up of surprised feelings to empower me to go beyond of what I knew was possible.

I felt his chi inside of me, just as I would when chi reading him. I let it fill me up and took control.

Suddenly my uncles body began twitching and his movement were brought to a complete hold "What-what is this?!" He exclaimed. I could feel his power over me waning. Mako to seemed to be gaining some movability.

It was as if he was frozen in place, the only thing he could still move was his head,

"I am controlling your chi. I might not be able to sever your bending from here but I can stop your body from moving."

"Im-impossible... Am-Amon never showcased any of this!"

"I'm not Amon...I'm Royou."

Mako's fingers were perfectly lined up for a shot. A beam of electricity was shot out of the tips of his fingers and my uncle grunted in pain as the electricity surged through his body. The attack was powerful enough to throw him off of his feet. All tension on our bodies was released. Mako quickly bended tow fireblast at my uncle as he regained control over his limbs. It connected with the wooded stakes around him. The stuff disintegrated and buried him.

I ran over to Korra and picked her up, running for the door, but as I near it I stop with Mako next to me. I spotted my uncles limbs under the wood, realizing this was my best chance to permanently end this. I looked at Mako and handed the still weak Korra to him we ran for the door. I looked to my left and spotted my uncles limbs under the wood. Realizing this was my chance I took it.

"Run Mako! I'll deal with him! Take her away from here!" I ordered but he wasn't sold.

"Come with us!"

"No, it ends now. You... you _don't_ want to be here for _this_."

He seemed to register what I was about to do and ran out the door with her in his hands. I turned towards the lump of wood. The lump of wood where Quang had landed.

I removed some of the plywood and winced once I got to the bottom. There was blood everywhere and you could see pieces of bone sticking out everywhere from my friend's body. It's a sight that will be with me until the day I die.

I unsheathed a knife on Quang's belt, turning around again, slowly walking over to my uncle's seemingly lifeless hand.

"You low-life... Quang was your friend, the man adored you like a god and you disregarded him like a piece of trash. You have lost any control you ever had over yourself." I stated and leaned down, removing the pieces of wood.

I tried to redirect my mind like earlier but I couldn't feel his chi as clear like then, it was a onetime only thing and needed more training.

Once he was clear he tried to catch me by surprise. He lurched up but I was ready for him. I slammed the knife into his hand and pushed him up against a wall by his throat, forcing him to scream in pain. I pinned his other wrist to the wall as well to make sure he had nowhere to go.

"This ends now."

"FUCK YOU! IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!" he tried to wiggled free but I had to upper hand.

"You shouldn't have messed with me."

"You're not a killer Rokoyu! You're a weakling, just like your mother!"

I glared up at him. "YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

"I didn't immediately leave the Water Tribe you know... I went back to the village and found her doing the laundry. I told her what had happened. I asked her, no _begged _her to come with me. Away from our father, but just like that wuss Tarrlok she said no."

"I don't care, she was my mom and she was not weak! You are the weak one, you ran. You faced your father and won but still abandoned your siblings to his wrath!"

All of a sudden he wiggled lose and brought his knee down in my stomach, pushing me back.

"Tss... a knife, I trained you to be the best warrior you could be and you use something savage like that." he said as he sucker punched me in the face. I could feel something warm in my nose and spotted some drops of blood falling. I held up my hands and blocked his next incoming punches.

"You are crazy!" I snapped as I took a swing at him and it connected with his mask. "Are we boxing now? How savage is that?" I sneered and without warning another fist connected with my face and I was seeing stars this time. Feeling woozy I fell over backwards and he straddled me. Punching me several times over and over again until I couldn't real struggle against him anymore. In a punching match like that I was never going to able to deal with his superior physical fitness.

I groggily looked around me as he got off of my and pointed a finger at me, blood still seeping from the open wound.

"And stay down! I'm going to finish them off. When I come back I'll be showing you what real discipline is boy!" he threatened and ran out of the room.

I couldn't let that happen so with a quick swipe of my sleeve I wiped away some of the blood and stood up, holding my head to regain my focus and once I had a clear look at the door I stumbled for it. I heard him running and sprinted like never before, but not without smacking into a wall here and there. When I caught up with him he bloodbend Mako who couldn't avoid dropping Korra onto the floor and I heard her yelp in pain. He slammed Mako up against the ceiling and then a couple of times against the walls before dropping him next to Korra.

This just made something snap inside of me and I ran for my uncle, grabbing him from behind and crashing him to the floor.

"You again!" He shouted as I flipped him over and sucker punched him this time. It wasn't easy with him wearing the mask and frankly I was doing more damage to me then him. I reached for the mask intending to rip it off but he regained control and threw me off of him. I flipped over and I landed next to Korra and Mako. I felt his boot connect with my abdomen and I was catapulted a bit more backwards, right into Korra.

"Rokoyu..." I heard her whisper weakly.

Suddenly my muscles tensed up again and I was brought to my knees and my head was lurched backwards.

"Whenever I think you've shown me all your worth you keep on amazing me Rokoyu. That little stunt you pulled earlier, making me freeze like that. Now that was impressive but you can't do it again, can't you? Or else you would have done it by now."

"Go fuck yourself!" I grunted in pain but defiantly.

"I'm genuinely impressed my nephew. No one had ever gotten the better of me like that. Unfortunately that means you've become too much of a threat just like Tarrlok. It'll be the shame to take the bending of someone that talented."

He flipped me to the other side so I faced Korra and Mako who seemed powerless to do anything. She wasn't even looking.

"Then do it! Take away something I never had, like I care. I've been a nonbender for nineteen years. I wouldn't mind another seventy more!"

"You don't mean that, and you know it. You've tasted what it feels like to be a bender." he contended as he grabbed my neck and pushed my head upwards.

I waited for his finger to touch my temple and accepted that this was the end of my bending. I didn't reject the notion of losing my bending. I had never done anything to deserve to have that kind of power but I was definitely not willing to give him the satisfaction.

Korra looked up at the sight and gasped. I just hoped this nightmare would be over soon. She slowly rose to her feet and held out her arm. " Nooooo!" she shrilled and punched her fist forward into the air as if she expected anything to happen.

However something did happen and it was something I hadn't been prepared for. She bended a blast of air at us and both my uncle and I were thrown back. I landed against the wall while he slid back on one knee.

"Impossible!" Noataks announced surprised and you could say I was too. How was this possible, he had taken her bending, severely damaging her bending points. This shouldn't be possible.

She leaned up against a wall and stared at her hand. "I-I can airbend?" she questioned herself as she stood up and yelled confidently." I can airbend!"

She unleashed a barage of small tornado blasts that threw Noatak across the hallway as she walked past me. It was as if he was a rag doll and I couldn't believe my eyes because he had no answer to this kind of bending. Incredible, I'd seen it before when Tenzin had bended up on the stage and once again this appeared to be his Achilles heel.

Noatak landed against the wall under a window and flicked his wrist, bloodbending her once more. Taking full control of her movements. It was his last resort and he knew it.

She fought against his hold and seemed to be gaining the upper hand, confidence taking full hold of her.

"You can do it Korra! Just like in the hospital!" I shouted and she cringed up, bringing her foot upwards.

"No ... you ... _don't!_" she yelped and a blast of air launched at my uncle, smashing him out trough the widow. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion as his body ripped through the glass and his mask was ripped right off of his face. He fell backwards until he was out of view and I quickly crawled up and ran for Korra who had moved towards the destroyed widow.

I stood next to her as we stared down into the bay, circles trailing the water where he had landed. I looked up and saw that Lin's forces where still fighting to break through the cosntant waves of the many Equalists who no doubt wanted to leave this awful place, but couldn't due to her surprise attack. I watched as she used the cables of her armour to throw several chi blockers into water at once and it turned a slight smirk on my face. Mako suddenly stood next to me and stared down into the water as well.

Some of the civilians that had gotten trapped were staring at the same circles in the water. They gasped and I refocused on the water, a mask, _his_ mask was floating in the water. It angered some of the Equalist supporters. Pointing their fingers at us and claiming we were bending tyrants.

A loud blast was heard and a large amount of water blasted upwards with my uncle ridding it as a water spout, gasping for air. He rose high above the crowd and for the first time ever his face was clear to see for everyone, without the makeup scar.

_"He's finished." _the thought flashed trough the back of my mind.

The equalist supporters were staring in shock. The Equalist troops on the bridge removed their masks and seemed equally flabbergasted, forgetting they were fighting a battle.

"He's waterbending!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"He _is_ a bender!"

"Whoa!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

All of these sentences where music to my ears, it was over, soon the word would spread like wildfire and his army would no doubt begin to disband and disperse. Maybe even surrender to this general Bumi once he got here. Hopefully the second team had managed to destroy the airfield in time.

I stared straight into his eyes and for a second I could see it, that realization that you were wrong all along, that moment you find you've been misleading yourself and that you can't go further like you are. It was so short as it turned into and angry glare. I peeked at Korra, she was giving him the same look. He left our gaze and jumped down into the water bending it around. I trailed his stream of, he was attempting to escape. That wasn't good, he couldn't get away.

I clenched my fists forwards several times but missed every time.

"Dammit!" I shouted angrily with myself and turned around to face Korra. She stared at me with sad eyes and stepped forward.

I didn't even see it coming.

She punched me across the face so hard it made me stumbled backwards and slide down the wall.

"You know what that is for Rokoyu. Never make me think something horrible like that again. You hear me!" she shouted in anger. "I'm not forgiving you, but I hope you'll learn from your mistakes."

"Korra... your-your bending... I'm so sorry that he did that to you." I snickered as I felt my eyes water up. "Will there ever by any forgiveness?"

"Maybe one day... but not now, too much has happened for that." she said as she leaned down and wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek.

Somehow this picture was wrong, she had just lost her bending, something that meant a lot to her and she was spending her grieving time on me, a piece of shit.

Suddenly I spotted a clacked figure walking into the crowd below, looking around a bit bewildered. A large bright light flickered in the back of my mind and I didn't hesitate. I looked at Mako who narrowed his eyes at me.

Was this how it ended? With him getting away with it and me in chains? All this effort, all this suffering. And the man responsible would get away scot free?

"Fuck this." I crawled back up.

"What?" Mako snapped angrily. "Don't think you are walking away from here. I'm not done with you either!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my collar. "Bolin nearly lost his bending thanks to you! Did you honestly think I'd forget about that." he sneered as he balled his fist.

"It's never over until it's over. I can still bring Noatak to justice. I know where he is going. I can pull this off this time. Come on... give me a chance. We don't have much time."

"Where is he going?" Korra put her hand on Mako's shoulder, nudging him to stay his hand.

"To Tarrlok, it's the only thing he has left... it's what I would do if I were him."

"No more tricks though! Understand?!" she snapped again and I nodded my head.

"Yes,yes I understand." I sighed and he let go of my collar.

I shot a cable into the remains of the windowsill and looked at Korra.

"You strong enough to crawl down yourself, or do you want my help?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'll go down with Mako thank you." she looked away.

_"You brought this down on yourself Rokoyu..."_

Her trust in me had taken a serious dive but at least she wasn't crabbing out my eyeballs, call it a weird form of consolation. For now I could live with that. I couldn't really blame her either. She was really brave to come with me considering she had just lost her bending to this man. I grabbed the cable and crawled down towards the crowd. Mako followed quickly with Korra wrapped around him.

The followed me through the crowd ran into one of the Equalist supporters. He looked straight into my face and it turned into and angry frown.

"You, _Captain Rixen_! Sorry, Rokoyu Fire huh? You're a liar and a cheat like Amon!" he exclaimed and more of them huddled around me.

"Bastard! You used us!" Another one shouted. This I hadn't accounted for. It was naive of me to think that one act of goodness was going to land me in everyone's good graces.

"Everyone back off right now!" Korra shouted behind me. "It would be nothing but hypocrite off all of you to unleash your anger on him. After all you had no issues following him and his uncle not an hour ago! Now make a hole, we've got important business to attend to!" she exclaimed and the people parted for us. I just held my head down in shame until I arrived at the edge of the docks and found an Equalist speedboat.

We all jumped down in it and as I got behind the wheel I looked up at the bridge that led up to the arena. Beifong and her men where disarming the many grunts that had simply surrendered after the betrayal of their dear leader.

The entire Equalist army was headless now. Amon was gone. The Fire siblings had defected to the Avatar's side. Quang was dead and I hadn't even seen a single airplane in the skies of Republic City, so I assumed Hiroshi Sato had been taken down by the second team. Once General Bumi arrived the rest of the army in the city would have little to no choice but to surrender as well.

I started up the engine and revved it up, speeding out of our spot. As we raced towards the island I couldn't help but notice that Aang's statue had lost the giant Amon mask that covered his face. What on earth had happened there?

I however focused on Air Temple Island and arrived at the docks. There was a large puddle of water at the basis of the long stairs that headed up to the island. That confirmed my thoughts. He went after Tarrlok.

We jumped out of the boat and I wanted to hand Korra one of the gloves that where abundantly present on the speedboat but she slapped it away into the water. As a cherry on top I received an flat slap across the check for it as well..

"Don't you dare pity me Rokoyu Fire." she snapped as she stormed towards the stairs.

We all ran up the long stairs until we arrived at the top of the island. I quickly looked around and tried to remember the layout. We hurried to the temple, finding both Tarrlok and Noatak running out of the front doors. I could tell by the look on his face he had not anticipated me to figure out his next move.

"You just won't give up won't you?" he sneered as his brother tried to reason with him.

"Noatak just stop this. It's over, there is no more need for all this violence. We don't have to be soldiers of revenge."

"Oh and this is coming from the man who tried to take over the city not four days ago? Stop being a weak hypocrite Tarrlok." he chided.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Uncle the game has run its course, it's time for you to give yourself up. There is no point in running. You'll be a hunted man for the rest of your life. Is that what you really want?" I pleaded with him to give himself up.

If he didn't surrender there was no other choice but to battle it out to the death.

"I'm not going to jail if that's what you think. I won't be locked away behind four doors and a twenty minute courtyard walk. I only did what I thought was right and I'll stand behind that until the day I die!" he confessed and I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "If you so badly want to take me down Rokoyu then I'll give you your shot. A bending one on one. Fire versus water... NO bloodbending." he added and he peeked my interest.

Was I good enough to take him one in a bending one on one? I mean, even in hand to hand combat he probably had the upper hand.

"Rokoyu... he's baiting you. You can't win. He's a waterbending master." Korra whispered. "Togheter with Mako you might stand a chance." she added

"I'll be all right... I can take him." I whispered back.

"Don't do it..."

"I have to."

"Damn you and your pride!" she pleaded for the last time.

"I'm waiting Rokoyu!" he shouted with a hint of sarcasm, probably already boasting about his imminent victory.

"I accept your challenge!" I snapped and walked away from the both of them, walking towards the airbending training grounds. We gathered around the ying and yang field. I chuckled, undoing the clasp that held the cloak in place and dropping it on the floor along with my other gear and gloves.

This place was more than perfect, with a small pond nearby he had a nice supply of water, while this place was peaceful enough for me to focus on the positive and negative energies.

_"Ying and Yang... he couldn't have picked a better spot."_

I stopped across from him and sized him up. From the back of my eye I watched that Mako, Korra stood next to Tarrlok, all shaking their heads. I knew they didn't want me to even try this but I had a point to prove.

This was my mess to solve.

I took the stance Mako had taught to me and waited for him to begin. "Your move..."

Without warning and a swipe of his arm a waterwhip was launched at me and I could narrowly avoid it by leaning back. I could see my own reflection in the water. He already brought up some more water from the pond behind him and was flicking his wrist, shooting countless sharp pieces of ice at me. I swirled from right to left to dodge them but one of them managed to take a swipe, cutting me at my right rib. I could feel more of them making cuts on my arms and legs. A piece of ice crashed into my chest and I was flung backwards towards the edge of the arena, sliding back one knee

"_Come on_ _Rokoyu_, this is a _bending_ battle, so bend!" he jested as I applied some pressure on a cut on my right biceps.

He brought up more water and I was finally given a moment to retaliate. I clenched my fists and shot more them one fireball in his direction, which he blocked by bending a water sphere around him, adjusting it to intercept the blasts.

"You can do better than that no?" he jested again and it was getting on my nerves, he was using my own trusty tactic on me to unsettle me.

"Aim small, miss small!" Mako encouraged me from the side. Noatak bended several water streams at me that turned into ice spears and rolled in between the sharp instruments as the latched themselves into the ground. "Pathetic." he jested again and after the final roll I was right in front of him. He wasn't paying attention, preferring to laugh at my feeble attempts.

I didn't hesitate and bended a fireblast at him and it connected, flipping him over to the ground.

I got up and smirked at him.

"Oops... looks like the waterbender got smoked." I taunted

He flipped himself back onto his feet with an annoyed growl and bended more water up from the pond, bending it into a water jet that engulfed me and he had full control. He smacked it down on onto the floor with me in it.

Boy, a bending battle is so much more difficult.

I was soaking wet but got up nonetheless, albeit a bit slow.

"Oh... is the firebender getting wet?" My uncle taunted once more but I pushed it away.

I stared blasting several more firblasts at him from my hands and feet while bobbing and weaving from left to right. By this point there was enough water on the ground for him to use and he bended it into a waterspout that he rode to moved in between my strikes. I cartwheel back as he tried to push me over with his waterspout and landed on a nearby bench.

He released his grip on his spout and dropped the water back onto the field, landing right on Ying and Yang. This was my shot.

I closed my eyes and pushed all my emotions away, separating the positives from the negatives. Fully accepting I was two persons shoved into one. I clenched my index fingers together on both hands and slowly moved them in a circular motion, feeling the energy around and separating them.

"Hah idiot thinks he can lightningbend." Noatak taunted.

As I opened eyes there was a shift in mood, Noatak felt it too. It was the separation of the positive and negative emery. The first waves of electricity formed around my hands and were being stored in my stomach. It crackled like anything I had ever heard before, not to mention the flickering lightshow it produced around my arms.

"Noatak! Get out of there!" Tarrlok shouted as Mako had to hold him back.

It was already too late. The charge was done. I brought my hands towards my chest and shot one forward while the other faced the ground behind me. A beam of lightning was shot directly at the pool of water and my uncles eyes widened. He had no way out.

The lightning surged though the water with a loud crackle and entered his body. There was no way he could dodge this one. It catapulted him back and he was flung up against a tree.

There was one massive downside to all of my success. I was soaking wet, which meant some of the lighting soared trough me as well. I shot the remaining lighting up into the sky and allowed it to run its course.

My father had specifically told me to never try and hold the lightning. It was deadly.

_"You are simply it's guide." _I replayed his words in the back of my mind.

"I can't believe it... he actually did it." Mako squeaked a bit in surprise. "He actually made lighting but."

It had hurt to lighting bend, but to my own surprise it didn't seem to have done any damage. But I felt a bit... lightheaded because of it.

I jumped down from the bench and strolled over to Noatak, making the water splash under my boots. I came to a stop at his slump body and leaned down. I slowly turned him over with care because I had no idea what the damage had been. I pushed my finger into his neck, trying to find a pulse.

I didn't know if I was disappointed or happy when I discovered that he was still alive. Maybe my skills with the lighting weren't as impressive as I had initially believed...

"Dammit... that's the second time today an ash maker shocks me like that." he panted as he woke up again, but there was hardly any movement from his limbs.

I could see some burn marks trough rips of his uniform but nothing that couldn't heal with time. I grabbed him between his shoulder blades and lifted him upward a bit, dragging him with his back against my chest to the arena. He was defenceless now. His muscles were still a bit mushy after that strike but I knew from before that it wouldn't take long for him to recuperate from that. I guided him to his knees and grabbed his neck, forcing his neck backwards so his face faced mine but reversed.

"Rokoyu... please don't." he begged with a whisper.

"I'm sorry but you are to much a threat." I repeated the same words he had used against me when he had tried to take away my bending.

"Why Rokoyu... the city was ours, we had won. We could have started a legacy of our own. A world without bending."

"Stop it, accept that that is not what this world was meant to be."

"Then do it if that is what you believe." he closed his eyes, accepting the inevitable.

I nodded and brought my thumb up to his temple. "It is time for you to be equalized."

I did what he had done to so many others, guiding his chi around his bending points and disrupting each and every one of them. Once it was over he lost more power of his body and slumped down. I leaned down and carried him over my shoulder to the bench and cuffed him to the metal railing.

"I should have killed you for what you have done. I've tried to do so today, but now that you are powerless... I can't do it. I'm a weakling like you said."

I turned around and the others had gathered behind me.

"It's... it's over."

"How-how did you learn how to lightning bend?" Mako asked as he crossed his arms over his chest a bit disgruntled and I chuckled.

"Sometimes during my meditation I allow myself to slump into my subconscious."

"Oh no... no more lies." Korra warned.

"It's true." I interrupted her. "I sometimes do some weird shit when I go into meditation mode. Sometimes I summon my loved ones there from the spirit world. My mother was the one who convinced me to let go of my old demons and it was my father who gave me the idea to fake my death. In addition he taught me how to do _this_." I said as I made the shooting motion at Mako.

"But your father wasn't a..."

"Yes he was, so was my mother. There are still a lot of things I don't know about them. How they lost their bending is one big mystery to me. There is a family history just waiting to be discovered out there."

"Where is your sister?" Mako demanded.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying."

"I heard you whisper to that character in white. Who was she and where did she take Daskana?"

"No idea and I don't know where they are headed. I don't even care."

"So this is how you are going to play it Rokoyu? Don't think for one second this redeems you in any way."

"So what do we do know?" Korra interrupted as she crossed her arms over her chest as well, cocking her hip.

"I guess now we try and find a way to get you your bending back." I said as she looked back with weary eyes.

For but a moment she had forgotten all about it. The fact that her bending was gone, at least the other elements.

"As for me this is the end of the road. I'm surrendering myself to you Avatar Korra."

"Is that what you want? You can still escape?"

I sighed and walked away from them. Tarrlok had secluded himself from us and was sitting next to his brother on the bench, staring out in front of him. Noatak seemed to have doused off, too weak to stay awake.

I leaned against a railing and stared at the city. It got real quit for a moment. Mako and Korra were whispering things that I had no interest in. I looked down at the gear I had disposed off and opened up a pouch on the belt, finding another set of handcuffs. I tossed them at Mako who caught them.

"There, now you have something to restrain the mighty Rokoyu Fire with..." I chuckled.

I noticed there was an annoying ticking sound from the ground. It was one of my gloves along with my cloak that I had dropped there before the fight. I held it up and noticed the glove was badly damaged. The quick fix I had applied to it seemed to be malfunctioning.

I put it on and flicked some of the switched to see if I could fix it. I was always so curious after all when it came to my precious modified gloves. Suddenly it started giving off uncontrollable amounts of electricity that caught onto my own body and I screamed out in pain, falling to my knees. I tried to rip it off and it landed right in front of me. It continued to give out uncontrollable amounts of electricity as I tried to get away from it.

"ROKOYU!" Korra's voice shouted in unison with Mako.

There a loud explosion which turned my world to black. I felt my back connecting with something and lost any sense of time and place.

* * *

**AN: I can confirm there will be one more chapter after this one ladled 'epilogue'.**

***Goes into a corner and laughs sadistically* **


	38. Epilogue

**AN: ATTENTION: Please read this Author's note before reading and getting mightily confused! **

**Time for the finale of book I for the Equalist my friends. This has been one hell of a ride, a ride am thankful I took. On the 14th of January 2015 a thought popped into my head about a boy names Rokoyu Fire, who was an Equalist, going to be send undercover by Amon. If you had told me I was going to write this out into a 38-chapter story with around 350K words I would have laughed at you. **

**But yet here we are...**

**The story is not over yet. The Equalist will continue onwards into book 2. I can now finally reveal the title of said book. It will be called 'Ice and Fire'. ****This also means that I will post it as a new story so if you don't want to miss out follow me as an author, because I won't post it into the Book I story!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has been following the story, reviewed, sent me messages with tips and concerns. I love you guys, honestly writing fan fiction makes the daily grind so much more bearable and for that I am really greatfull**

**One final announcement!**

**Book I was written primarily in the first person but I've decided to move away from that, not only because it makes telling a diverse story difficult, it doesn't allow for much thought from the other characters. As for that purpose the last chapter of this book is already written in a different style, a style I find much more fun to use and adds more possiblities.**

**Once again many thanks and don't forget to follow me as an author if you don't want to miss out on Book II: Ice and Fire!**

**Now let's get to the important part ladies and gents!**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review and leave your comments!**

**Take care!**

* * *

**平 **

**Book One**

**REVOLUTION**

**Chapter XXXVIII**

**EPILOGUE**

"_**A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward."**_

_**George R.R. Martin**_

* * *

Korra stared trough the hospital window at his seeming lee lifeless body. She could feel her anguish over her inability to simply heal his wounds pop up again.

The flashes of the chaos after the explosion rambled on in the back of her mind. She could not shed the quite visual imagery.

The fact was that she remembered all of it. From the moment her hands dived into the many bleeding wounds with Mako and Tarrlok. The shouting, screaming at one another in panic. Tenzin's arrival with his family. Lifting him onto Oogi so they could transport him to the hospital. The nurses that came rushing outside with a stretcher on wheels. Her sitting on top of him with her hands still pressurizing the wounds as they rolled them trough the hospital. She must have shouted 'hold on Rokoyu!' more than a thousand times. All the while his eyes remained closed, just like they were now. Then it had all been over. The nurses had rolled him behind a set of doors that she wasn't allowed entry to.

A nurse had come over to her after that to inform her he was going into an emergency surgery. He had lost a lot of blood, not to mention he was battered and bruised up pretty bad from days of intense combat. They had no choice but to operate on him. It took them several hours but the rewards was there. The staff managed to stabilise him. He was now in an intensive care unit recovering from the surgery, still fighting for his life.

She was waiting for a doctor to come and give her an update. Instead she found a battered and bruised Lin Beifong walking up to her.

"Hey..." Lin opened a bit unsure of what to say as she glanced at him lying in the bed, observing his chest rise up and down slowly, the tube still sticking in his mouth. "He'll pull trough Korra."

"I'm not so sure about that. He's lost a lot of blood Chief."

"In spirits name Korra, call me Lin." She sighed deeply as she took another glance at him.

"Thank you for coming Lin. I heard he was the one who busted you out."

"Yeah... even gave me my bending back too, if only for a short while."

"What?"

"Yeah... he's a weird bird that one, but if I'm honest... I'm glad he is because I sure needed my bending today."

Korra looked away. This subject was so fresh for her she didn't even know if she could allow herself to think much about it, let alone talk. She had lost that which was most cherished by her, her bending. Being the Avatar was all she ever wanted and now that was gone. No more earth, no more fire, but most importantly, no more water. Losing her natural element was weighing heavy on her, as if it was her own fault, which Korra knew it wasn't but she still did in fact, blame herself. She was raging on the inside, wanting to break down like she had done after facing Amon on Aang Memorial Island and the incident that landed her in the hospital.

"Korra It'll be fine. Katara will know what to do." Lin brought her back to attention as she patted her shoulder, giving her a confident smile.

"I don't know..." Korra choked as she fought back a tear, her walls starting to tear. "I don't know if it'll the same again." the first tear ran down her cheek, but Korra quickly wiped away, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

Lin winced for a second, seeing the Avatar, the always brash girl fighting back against those tears. It definitely impacted Lin harder than the chief of police was used to. Without even thinking it trough she grabbed the young girl by the shoulder and pressed her up against her chest. Feeling the warmth of a body Korra let it all out, crying into the metal armor of Lin, letting all her pent up emotions flow freely. This wasn't Lin's strong suit by far, but as she had learned on the job sometimes this was required of her. She had to sooth more than one victim or cop in her career who had taken a life or gone through a traumatic experience.

"Let it all out Korra... let it all out. You're going to get through this." Lin soothed as she let the young girl cry on her shoulder. She turned her head to the right at the former Equalist. _"And you better do the same Rokoyu. You've made me a promise remember?"_

The doors to the hallway behind them flung open with a gust of wind and. Tenzin walked over to them and jogged the last bit as he noticed his grieving pupil.

"Lin?"

She shook her head as to say that he shouldn't interfere. Korra noticed that he had arrived and jumped from Lin to him, crying even louder into his robes, almost screaming

"Oh Korra... I'm so sorry..." Tenzin apologized as he himself felt his emotions pop up. "This is all my fault. I was supposed to keep an eye on you and I let this happen."

"No! Please don't blame yourself Tenzin!" se shouted with a sob. "This is my fault... I went to face Amon and he punished me for it!"

"No Korra! He took your bending. If anyone is responsible then it's him!" Lin stated adamantly.

"Come, let's go to the waiting room so you can calm down a bit." Tenzin said as he guided the inconsolable Korra away.

...

Tenzin and Lin kept on reasoning with Korra, calming her down a bit. They assured her that Katara would find a way. Tenzin had already called her up and asked if they could come by, which of course was no problem whatsoever. In fact the elder water bender master had urged them to come as fast as possible.

As for the situation in the city things were starting to stabilise. Most of the Equalist came out of their hiding spots and surrendered to Bumi and Iroh, while other fought on adamantly, stating that those who believed the lies of the benders were nothing but traitors. Unfortunately for them they didn't have the numbers, so their struggle was inevitably going to come to an end soon.

There was also the problem of the former Equalist now cuffed to a bed, still fighting for dear life. What was going to become of Rokoyu Fire? Was he friend or foe? It was still blurry for most around. The fact his sister and the stranger in white that seemed to have been an accomplice of his were nowhere to be found didn't exactly help. Iroh in fact believed that they in fact were probably leading the Equalist resistance, although he had no proof for that.

A doctor entered the room and the three of instantly looked up at him.

"Avatar Korra, you asked for an update as soon as I had one? I just spoken to some of the healing nurses and we've come to a final analysis."

"Okay." Korra sniffled as she got off of the chair and on her feet, holding her hands tight in a clenched ball, as if silently praying the spirits for good news.

"Normally this information would be family only but as there is none it'll have to do. I'm sorry so I'll just say it as it is... Rokoyu Fire's situation will not improve."

"What?! No, please there has to be something you can do!" Korra exclaimed, the tears welling up again.

"We've patched him up as good as we could but the blast latched some pieces of metal from the glove into his body. We've removed all but one... the one that is going to kill him. It's in his aorta and while I tried, I couldn't reach it without risking total failure. It slowly moves and is causing him pain, at least body wise. I don't even know if he feels it because he's in a coma due to the blood loss."

"So... just like that? It's over?" she desperately begged.

"I'm afraid so, in the next weeks or so the metal will move and push up against a vital artery, cutting off bloodstream to his heart. In my humble opinion it will cause a heart failure. I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this."

"It's fine doctor, thank you for the update."Tenzin said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Normally in these kind of situations I'd ask a family member to review the options with me, but I've been told that this is not possible?"

"Indeed, we can't locate his sister." Lin confirmed.

"Then I'm affair there is nothing more that we can do but wait." The doctor nodded once at Korra and turned on his heels, but stopped at the door. "Oh, as far as I'm concerned you are free to go into his room. Three people max though."

Korra looked up at Tenzin who nodded. "Let's have a look then."

They walked out of the waiting room towards his room. Korra's feet becoming heavier with each step. Was this really how it was going to end for him? Dying because of his own stupid curiosity. The doctor left no room for any sort of miracle, and that in itself scared her. Was she going to lose him, just like she had lost Howl? Was this her life? Always losing the men she had feelings for?

They went into his room. The two adults stopped at the head of the bed as Korra slowly walked to his right side, pulling up a chair next to him. She stared at the tubes, then at the new burn marks that came up from below his neck, now interlaced with the healed marks of her own handy work. His face hadn't been burned as much as before, at least he was spared that.

She reached for his hand next to his body, interlacing her fingers with his. Korra couldn't help but noticed the irony of the situation. The tables had been turned, now it was hear sitting at his sickbed. If only his future didn't look as bleak as it did. She tried keeping it together this time, for him that is, because he wouldn't want her to be a sad sack over him.

"I can't believe he actually bested Amon." Lin suddenly broke the silence.

"Sometimes it's not experience that wins battles Lin, but determination." Tenzin noted with a half smile. "Not to mention that he probably knows Amon better then anyone in this room."

Korra spoke up with a hoarse voice, barely recognizable. "He was so confident. He didn't flinch or hesitate during that entire fight. Amon thought that this bending rookie was no match for him. He knew that in hand to hand it could go either way. That's why he tried to hurt Rokoyu in the place that is his weakness, his pride, but it backfired horribly on him."

"And now he can spend the rest of his days in jail." Lin added.

Suddenly a thought popped into Korra's brain, a brilliant but also bold thought.

"Maybe Katara can try to heal him?" she spoke before even realizing she had said that out loud.

"What?" Tenzin glanced with disapproving eyes. "No Korra. I don't think-"

"He's coming with us." Lin interrupted him as she looked up deadpanned at the councilman. Tenzin brought his hand up to his face and shook it.

"Oh Lin not you too. I don't like this one bit."

"He's my prisoner Tenzin. If I say he's coming with us then that'll be the end of it." Lin reasoned stubbornly, not giving he old lover and inch.

The mood shifted from sadness to slight agitation. Tenzin was not sold on the idea and that made things kind off difficult. His bison was supposed to bring them to the Southern Water Tribe.

"How are we going to transport him to the South Pole? A bison would be to cold and dangerous in his condition." Korra reasoned to see if that hurdle could be remedied.

"I'll get him on an airship. I won't be behind too much."

"Lin most police airships were destroyed during the Equalist attack." Tezin breezed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his brows furrowed into and angry scowl.

"There is a surplus of Equalist airships right now. I'm sure we'll find a solution." Lin retaliated as she winked at Korra.

"I guess it is settled then... but I'll say it again. I don't like this." Tenzin marched to the door. "We leave in an hour Korra, make sure you be there by then."

As Tenzin opened the door he nearly ran into somebody. "Sorry." he apologized.

"No I wasn't looking." Bolin apologised back as he let the master airbender leave.

He came into the room and winced as he saw the tubes and Iv's sticking into his friend. He looked at Korra who looked up at him as well.

"I'm going to get on that Airship. Don't be late Korra." she warned as she too left.

"How is he doing?" Bolin asked with a terrified little voice.

Korra blinked, hearing the words of the doctor in the back of her mind, those horrible and bleak words.

"Not too well Bo."

Bolin's eyes slightly widened. "He's... he's not going to make it, is he?"

"Afraid not."

Korra relayed the exact words from the doctor back to the earthbender, each word making him sadder until he started to cry a bit to himself. He plopped down in the chair on his right side, trying to wipe his eyes clean with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Where's Mako?" Korra questioned Bolin as he pulled himself togheter.

"I asked him to come but he's still angry and frustrated with Rokoyu. Why does he have to be so stubborn. He's still our friend."

"I know Bo but you have to understand. He deceived Mako, straight up lied to him and used to both of you to get closer to me. That has its effect Bolin. I'm still angry and confused myself. It will be a long time before I'm ready to forgive him."

"But you're holding his hand." Bolin pointed at their intertwined hands.

"That's because despite everything... I still have feelings for him." she admitted, her cheeks warming at the thought.

"You really do? I mean he... he's beaten you up badly a couple of times."

"And I did the same to him Bo."

"Oh right... I forgot, still Korra. Some people might not be too happy about that."

"And those people can crawl up a tree for all I care. He's not really like that. When we were ennemies it was logical we fought tooth and nail, but when he started switching sides something changed. I just thought I was getting better but now I now he was holding back."

"That does sound like something he'd do."

Korra let go of his hand and got up from the seat. "I'm going to get ready for the journey Bo. You're going to stay with him? I'm just asking so I can tell Mako where you are at if he asks."

"Yeah, I'm sticking with him. Maybe if I tell him some stories from the old days he might wake up?"

"Maybe." Korra held back a sob as she walked to the door. "Keep an eye on him for me Bo."

"Gotcha Kor."

"Kor?"

"Not a cool nickname?" he faked a smile.

"I like it, but only you may call me that." she half-smiled back.

He looked at the both of them as she slowly closed the door. "Hey Rokoyu do you remember that day when you caught me stealing that candy?" he started his story and Korra left, but not without giving the both of them one last glance trough the glass as she walked past.

_"It's nice he hasn't given up on him."_

_..._

Korra walked through the mostly deserted streets of Republic City, the aftermath of the new takeover of the old guard had shaken people up. Benders didn't know if the coast was clear while the nonbenders were probably burning their Equalist flags in the backyard.

Korra directed herself towards the park, one of the spots that now held a special place in her heart. She walked over to that spot where _he_ had taught her to train the bending forms without the actual bending.

On the inside she still wanted to kick, scream and cry her eyeballs out, but she had no more tears to give. Her worst fear had become reality, most of her bending was permanently gone.

There was still the hope of Katara being able to do something, but if Korra was honest with herself as a trained healer, then she realized it was probably a lost cause. Maybe she was holding up the impression of hope for the people around her? Korra couldn't tell anymore.

She dropped herself on a bench across from the now frozen pond. She could still see herself splashing water onto him, after which he dragged her into the water with a loud yelp.

_"I'm not the Avatar anymore... what use have I left for this world but to keep the next Avatar back for seventy odd years or so. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't around anymore."_

Korra's mind was drifting towards a dark, dark place.

...

_Southern Water Tribe, White Lotus Compound, two days later_

"DAD, MOM!" Korra shouted as she jumped off of the saddle towards her two parents. She jumped up into their arms and hugged them tightly, nearly breaking their necks.

She couldn't tell but Tonraq and Senna were more than pleased to have their daughter back . They have had to miss her for long periods of time before but now she had been to the other side of the world. Now they were just worried to death about her, fuelled by the things Tenzin had told them when he had called up his mother. That had most certainly disturbed them.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad your home. Everything is going to be all right you hear me? Katara will know what to do." her father said as he pressed his daughter up against his chest.

"Your father is right honey. We just have to put our faith in Katara." Senna said as she hugged her daughter back in equal measure. She nearly broke a tear too.

"I'm so sorry for disappointing you." Korra said as she held her head down in shame.

"What?" Tonraq squeaked surprised as he held her a bit back, blinking slightly confused "What have you done then that should have disappointed me?"

"I'm no longer the Avatar. I failed the world." Korra stated without a single shred of remorse.

Tonraq and Senna quickly shared a look, taking only a couple of seconds to register those words. Had she just actually said that?

"Korra." another voice spoke up next to Senna and Tonraq.

It was the ever gentle and caring Katara, with that her usual upbeat smile on her face. Korra slipped from her parents into Katara's arms. The elder would probably understood more than anyone in this place what she meant.

"Oh Katara I'm so glad to see you again."

"It's good to have you back Korra."

As Korra talked to her former master Tonraq slipped away over to Tenzin who was observing Rokoyu being lifted out of the airship. Lin Beifong was meticulously watching over every move, as if she wasn't going to let her catch get away. Tenzin half turned and shook Tonraq's outstretched hand.

"Tenzin."

"Tonraq."

"Tenzin I'm going to ask you to be honest with me. Is this the boy that has caused so much trouble for my daughter? Is he really a relative to this Noatak?"

"Yes." Tenzin sighed as two White Lotus guards opened up the wheels of the stretcher putting the machinery back in place.

"Then why is he here?" Tonraq demanded, obviously not pleased about that.

"Because your daughter requested him to be brought down here. Hoping my mother might be able to save his life."

The stretcher on wheels came past them and Tonraq held out his hand towards the white lotus guards that were moving him. He leaned forward as he came closer to Rokoyu's face.

"Has he slept with my daughter?" he quickly glanced at Tenzin who slightly gulped, pulling his collar open for a bit of fresh air.

After all he was responsible for her. Her fooling around with Rokoyu had happened under his care.

"Yes..." Tenzin swallowed a difficult lump in his throat. "But they assured me it was always consensual and safe."

"I see... at least he had that common sense." Tonraq sighed deeply as he took another look at Rokoyu. He had seen that facial structure before, that nose, those lips. Suddenly a gear fell into its rightful place. "Tenzin what is his name?" Tonraq demanded sternly as he gripped Rokoyu's chin, adjusting it to take a better look.

Tenzin gulped again and had a look around, making sure nobody was to close. "Rokoyu _Fire_." he whispered.

Tonraq's eyes widened even more, this boy, this _firebending_ boy...

"As in Raijin Fire?"

"... yes." Tenzin gulped again, almost ripping the collar of his robe wide open.

This was exactly the reason why he didn't want to bring Rokoyu here. The way Tonraq was staring at the boy, his face twitching with anger and fury. If Tenzin left him alone wit the poor kid only the spirits would know what could happen.

"If I remember correctly a certain somebody assured me the Fire's were not going to be a problem anymore. You let my daughter traipse around with the likes of them?"

"He didn't seem like he was going to be a problem. After all Raijin Fire has been dead for over three years now. He kept his promise and secluded himself and his family. I couldn't have predicted that her side of the family would be so troublesome as well. None of us could, not even Osamu."

"It doesn't matter... he's one of them and I don't want him near Korra again."

"Tonraq, that's your business but you should keep an open mind to this. Have your forgotten that Osamu was the one who taught Korra how to firebend? Hell Howl, who sacrificed himself for your daughter was a Fire as well."

"That's different, Howl was Osamu's illegitimate son. I trust Osamu. Nobody trusted Raijin, and rightfully so."

"I wouldn't worry too much Tonraq. Rokoyu Fire doesn't seem to have many days left here in paradise." Lin suddenly interrupted the conversation. "Sorry, couldn't help picking up your conversation."

"Well if he, by some miracle manages to stay alive Lin... I trust you will lock him up for what he has done?"

"Rest assured Tonraq, Republic City law will bring down the hammer on him if that happens."

...

_A bit later_

Korra was sitting in the healing hut along with the rest of the crew, herself in the arms of her father. He held her tighter then what she was used off him. Sure he could her hug her, but it felt different this time. As if he was being more protective then ever before.

"You shouldn't have asked Katara to take a look at him. You come first." he said as he played with a couple of her stray hers.

"Dad I'm not the one with a piece of metal in my hear that could kill me any second."

A White Lotus guard stopped in front of them with a tray of tea. "Master Katara said you should drink some calming tea before your session together."

Korra accepted the drink and so did her father and mother.

"Why don't you tell me how you two met?" her mother suddenly interrupted, earning a disapproving stare from her husband. "Oh Tonraq stop it! She's seventeen, get over it."

"I met him the first day I arrived in the city. Not by accident either, he sought me out."

...

At that same moment Katara walked into one of the huts they had cleared out to put the boy in. She walked up to him, remembering his face well but when it was a lot smaller. That of an infant.

"So Rokoyu Fire. We meet again after eighteen years." the old waterbender said as she put a hand on his temple. "Oh you've got a nasty fever."

She unbuttoned his shirt and looked down at the many bandages wrapped around his entire body. "Oh you poor soul. I don't know if there is much that I can do for you but I'm going to try my best."

She got into a stance and bended some spirit water from a nearby bowl. She bended it up to his temple and engulfed his forehead in the stuff, making it glow.

She focused on his chi, ascertaining all his injuries and feelings. He was a barrel of emotions and she didn't really know what to make of them. She had rarely sensed such a lost and confused soul. Maybe young Zuko could compare but even he seemed more in control of certain emotions then this youth.

She continued her healing for several minutes, sensing his comatose state wasn't as deep as she had been told beforehand. "Come on young one. I'm holding up the light, follow it." she encouraged, not knowing if that even had an effect on him.

It took several minutes but then it happened, she sensed a disturbance in his chi, something was changing. Like a spring he lurched up with a loud muzzled gasp, the tube still stuck in his mouth. His eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets, sending Katara's spirit water flying trough the room. She quickly put her hands over his shoulders and leaned him back down onto his pillow.

He blinked a couple of times to make the blurriness go away. There was a huge sense of discomfort from the tube sticking in his throat. It disabled his ability to speak so he brought up his hands to remove it, but they were stopped by a set of old and wrinkled ones.

"Calm down, I'll help you remove that." the kind and old lady said to him.

He had no idea who she was but her face kind off seemed familiar, as if he had seen it before once. She undid the straps to the tubes down in his throat and slowly retracted the plastic until it was all out. She picked up a cup of water and held it to his lips, slowly pouring in a small amount to lessen the pain on his aching throat.

"Where... am... I." He slowly asked with a sore and crass voice he could swear he could cut glass with such a raspy voice.

Katara blinked at him with a smile. "You're in the White Lotus compound." she explained as she put another pillow under his head.

"I'm in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm actually abroad?" he whispered, his voice still in disarray.

"This is you first time away from the city?" she asked and he nodded his head.

She grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to him so they were face to face in comfort.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck. It hurts really bad, like I'm being stabbed over and over again, but with tiny needles" he grunted as he moved in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I've been wondering for a long time when I would meet you again young one."

He blinked at her again. "You-you're Katara, Aangs wife? But... we've never met."

"Oh now I'm insulted." Katara joked, making Rokoyu even more confused.

"I used to hold you when you were but a little baby. Whenever your mother and father would be out here helping building something. We'd sit on the porch of the elder hall and I would watch you sleep, rocking you backwards and forwards."

"What?!" the first octane's of his voice returning. She quickly gave him another sip of water.

"Did you know you were born right here? In this very compound?"

"No...no I did not."

"Nineteen, oh spirits almost twenty years ago I helped your mother give birth to you. It was in Aang's final days, when all he cared for was setting this place up."

"Well I'll be damned."

"People have probably told you this allot but you look a lot like your father."

"I've been told yes, but please continue."

"At that time in his life your father and mother had no home. He knew his brother, Osamu was working here, helping Aang built the compound." Katara pointed her finger out of the window. "You learned how to walk on that very training field right there."

Rokoyu stared at the training facility, observing some white lotus guard duel it out in a sparring match.

"Your parents stayed here for about a year. I taught them everything there was to know about raising a child because in the regard they were clueless. Wanting a different life they moved to Republic City. The next time your father came here however..." she stopped, not sure if it was her story to tell.

Rokoyu himself didn't know if he wanted to hear it. Her tone indicated it wasn't much good and frankly he didn't want to view he had of his folks to be damaged in any way. To him they had been the best people he had ever known, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Please don't... I don't want the image I have of them to be disturbed." he almost begged and the old master nodded once.

"I will respect your decision. Rokoyu I will be frank with you." she put one of her hands on his. "Your body is slowly failing you. There is a piece of metal in your heart that nobody thinks can be removed. In the next days or so it will start to cause complications."

Rokoyu felt a certain coldness rushing over him, a ripple in his chi, he could sense it starting to rage inside of him.

"I'm... I'm going to die?" he asked, desperation setting in.

"There is a chance of that yes. But not if I can't help it. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure that doesn't happen. I'll stick with you until the very end, you have my word on that."

"Avatar Aang's wife does not need to make an promises to me. I don't deserve that. I'm partially responsible for what's happend to Korra. Please don't show me this sort of kindness."

Katara blinked and shook her head. "It might seem like that to you right now. When I was healing you earlier. I sensed certain feelings, maybe even some revenge that has been quenched. Trust me if I say there is always hope to be accepted again. You wouldn't be the first one in history to redeem himself. Bringing down your uncle was a good start."

"I can never erase my sins. Not all of them at least." he explained, thinking back to the two bodies buried in the mountains surrounding Republic City.

"But there is always a path worthy of walking, Lin Beifong tells me you intend to stand trial?"

"I have."

"Again that's another good step, taking responsibility for ones actions is a good start."

...

_The healing hut, an hour later_

Katara guided her spirit water back into the bowl and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Korra, but there is nothing I can do. I've tried everything there is."

"So that's it then. It's over, I'm not longer the Avatar."

"Korra there is more to being the Avatar then four elements. You can still perform your duties with your airbending. Perhaps down the line you can find ways to get your connection the other elements back. I realize that your bending was important to but I hope you won't let this phase your resolve."

"Right..." Korra sighed deeply. "An Avatar that can even bend her own element. I'm no use to the world anymore." Korra sighed as she slowly rose up from her position and stared down at Katara

"Korra I beg you to leave those thoughts behind. Please don't let this ruin your life. There is so much more for you to accomplish." Katara said as she rose up too and took her old pupils hands in hers. "Promise me you won't let this phase you. You've always been so full of life. You left here to find your own path as the Avatar, I don't believe you've found it yet."

"I... I promise." Korra said uncertain, and if she let her mind accept it, plainly lied to her mentor.

"Let's go... if you want I'll do the talking?"

"Thank you... for everything."

"Go to Rokoyu. You two have a lot to talk about." Katara said with a warm and caring smile.

Katara left and Korra could hear them talking in the room next to them.

"I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending." the elder explained

"But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying." Beifong reasoned a bit louder then what one was used of her.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." the old waterbender explained further.

Korra opened the door as well, feeling her depressive state weighing on her even more. Everyone stared at her. Her parents, the airbenders, Lin Beifong and the rest of her _Team Avatar. _Their worried gazes pierced right through her and made her feel even more ashamed.

"It's going to be all right Korra." Tenzin was the first to say anything.

Korra was getting sick and tired of everyone pitying her, even if they meant well. Hadn't they heard properly? Her bending was gone, forever, how can that become right again?

"No, it's not." Korr huffed annoyed, walking towards the coat rack. She pushed Mako out of the way and left the hut, not even bothering to hear what the people were saying behind her. All she wanted right then was to be left alone.

Korra walked past the training field, taking a peek through the window of the hut where Rokoyu was staying. She froze as amber met blue. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, neither moving.

She had lost Howl, and now she was also going to lose him, as a cherry on top of things. Suddenly he tilted his head, as if he has seen something that caught his attention.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She had failed her duties as the Avatar, she wasn't going to become a burden for the people around her. The path was clearer than ever.

She brought her fingers up to her mouth and whistled loudly. "NAGA"

The large polar bear dog broke out of her pen and rushed over to her, luckily she was still saddled up. Korra climbed onto of her and glanced into the hut again and what she saw caused some concern. He was stumbling out of his bed, ripping out the iv's and gathering some clothes, shouthing things that were being muzzled because he was still indoors.

But Korra knew what was up.

_"He knows..."_

"KORRA!" he father shouted in the distance.

She grabbed Naga's reigns and dashed off, making the Polar bear sprint towards the opened gate.

...

Rokoyu pulled the Water Tribe parka over his face as fast as he could, stumbling over his own feet out of the door. He was still in pain and his movability was still difficult. He fell over a couple of times as he made his way over to a snowmobile.

"Hey you! Where do you think you are going?" a male voice cried out to his right. It was a bulky water tribe man that seemed like he was going to kill him in more than one way.

_"That has to be her dad. I'm not waiting around for his wrath."_

He crawled onto the snowmobile and flipped the key, starting the engine. He had never driven something like this before but if he could operate a mecha tank then this shouldn't be the most difficult of things.

"Rokoyu stop! I can't let you do that." Lin Beifong shot out as she joined Tonraq.

As much as he wanted to adhere to her commands, he had bigger fish to fry. He flipped the gas and stormed towards the gate as well, leaning his body on the machine for support.

"Close the gate!" a guard shouted and as he approached the gate.

It started closing, making Rokoyu doubtful if he was going to make it. He stuck to his guns and floored the throttle even more, almost making the machine flip over. Just in the nick of time he crossed in between the gates and made it into large field of snow.

_"Like a glove."_

He had no idea where he was, or where _she_ was for that matter. All he had was a clear trail of Polar bear dog paws for him to follow, which wasn't the easiest of things considering his eyesight was still very much blurred, not to mention there was this clutching pain in his chest. Katara had told him to rest, and this was certainly not that.

Why had he decided to chase after her? Risking what little amount of time he had left on this earth?

He had seen that look on the face, a look that said more than a thousand words. A look you could only understand if you've ever stood in the shame shoes, or at least met someone in such a state.

It was the look of desperation, the look that said 'I'm about to do something incredibly stupid.'

He followed Naga's trail with the throttle fully open, dangerously navigating little hills and ridges. He was holding on for dear life with the little amount of strength that he had left. He couldn't let this happen, he might die, but her life was not yet at an end. It couldn't end like this. He glanced up at the sky and noticed some seagulls.

_"There is a sea nearby... spirits no... don't let me be too late!"_

The landscape became a bit more flatter and Rokoyu realised she was most definitely going to a cliff or something. The trail suddenly took a sharp turn behind a small heap of snow. Instantly as Rokoyu followed the turn he felt the machine slipping for under him.

"FUCK!"

The thing flipped over sideways and it crashed into another moud of snow along with its rider. Luckily for him the machine didn't land on top of him and crush him, but the heap of snow had other ideas. He had to crawled his way out from under the snow, using small bits of firebending to melt the stuff.

He was halfway out when he noticed Korra was sitting at the edge of a cliff, crying to herself, her pet Naga standing by, seemingly unaware of her master's intentions. She was in such a zone of her own she hadn't even noticed his crash, which in itself was nearly impossible. That's how far she had drifted away, into a one dimensional zone where there was nothing to do but achieve her tragic goal.

"Korra!" he shouted, his lungs nearly bursting out of his ribcage. "Korra I need your help!" he added for extra effect, hoping to attract her attention.

Suddenly as if divine intervention there was a bright light coming from her backside, forming into a figure behind her.

_"What in spirit's name..."_

It was wearing a robe in the style of master Tenzin and Rokoyu finally realized who that was. How could he not after all those detailed stories his father had told him about this legendary person.

_"I... I can't believe this... Avatar Aang!"_

He glanced over his shoulder with a gentle smile, giving Rokoyu a quick nod. Korra's head bobbed up as she took a side-glance at him. "Please go away Tenzin. I want to be left alone." she sobbed, ignoring him.

"But you called me here." he replied, startling her to death nearly as she turned around in pure astonishment.

"Aang?"

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self."

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change." he explained as more figures appeared behind him. It were all the past lives!

Rokoyu couldn't believe his eyes. It was such an honour to witness such a magnificent display of power. If he died right there and then it would be a most satisfying death.

Aang placed his hand on Korra's forehead, creating a flash of light so bright Rokoyu had to hold his hands in front of his eyes to cover them. The light died down and all the blue figures returned to her body, Aang being the last one.

Korra's eyes flung open wide and they were shining brightly.

_"The Avatar State! Wow..."_

She lifted herself upwards with an air spout, blasting an air wave around the cliff that freed Rokoyu of any snow on top of him.

"AIR!" he shouted.

She bended a massive circle of fire around her that melted the entire sow below her feet.

"FIRE!"

A circle of earth columns were raised and thrown into the ocean below.

"EARTH!"

Least but not least a large wave was erected from the ocean, crashing into the cliff.

"WATER!"

She descended again, landing on her two feet, her eyes no long shining, feeling so relieved.

Rokoyu slowly got up on his feet, nearly falling over again. It was the first time she noticed he was here at all, raising an eyebrow at the broken snowmobile.

"Rokoyu? What-what are you doing here?" she asked as she started running over to him.

He slowly walked towards her, but as she neared his knees gave out and he fell to the ground with a loud thumb. She slid over the ground, reaching him. She brought his head up to her lap, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Yeah-yeah... still here... " he faked a laugh. "I came... came to safe you... but it looks like you didn't need saving."

"Save me." Korra narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he had figured it out, she just didn't want to face that fact. Not now, not now that everything had been returned to her.

"You were in a dark place, weren't you?" he asked.

Korra didn't exactly responded, preferring to look away.

"You don't have to answer. I know... I've been there once." he coughed and she looked back down at him, her head slightly tilted. "It happened some time ago. I had nothing, no job, no money, no proper apartment, nothing. Seemed like this world was better off without me. That was until my sister reminded me that she did, in fact, need me."

"Rokoyu I wouldn't have-"

"It's okay Korra, it'll stay between me and you, nobody needs to know. Just... don't scare me like that again."

"It would have been an awful long fall anyway." Korra started laughing, some tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ha, you know it!" Rokoyu laughed back.

The two of them just sat there for a while, joking, laughing about what had just transpired. She couldn't believe that they were laughing about such a bleak subject, it was surreal. If the world could see this they would probably declare her mad. They kept on joking and lauhging about it for minutes, trying to outdo the other's sass. It was so unreal.

Eventually though it was him who had to be the one to bring both of them back to reality.

"We should head back. You're parents are probably dead worried, not to mention you're dad's going to gut me like a fish when we get back."

"He looks more intimidating then he really is."

She helped him on his feet, his arm over her shoulder for support. She dragged him to Naga and helped him on top of her.

"Sorry about the snowmobile." he joked as she joined him, taking the reins." Do you mind if I put my arms around you, just for safety of course."

"Go right ahead, but don't come crying to me when my dad actually does gut you." she joked back.

"Korra." he suddenly spoke in a different tone, more worried than anything else. "You're riding a high right now, but the feelings that brought you here. They're not gone either. Promise me you'll take Katara into confidence about this, if not Tenzin. I'm sure they will be discrete."

"I will Rokoyu... I promise, but let's get you back first okay. It's too dangerous for you out here."

...

By the time they got back to the compound Rokoyu had fallen asleep against her backside. His effort to chase after her had completely drained the little ammount energy that he had left. If the day hadn't been so bleak before she would have called it cute.

Explaining to the other how Korra had gotten her bending back had made some mouths drop onto the floor. It took some mighty self-confidence to tell them that Aang had been the one responsible. Surely a normal person would have declared her insane, but when she showed them she could use the four elements again they instantly believed her. Tenzin even came up with a long and dreadful explanation that nobody really seemed interested in.

As for Rokoyu things were a bit more difficult. Her father was pretty muffed when she came back with him draped around her and sound asleep. She waved his earlier behaviour off as over concernedness. Nobody really bought into that, but no one dared to challenged her on it either.

"Korra I don't want you near him again. He's dangerous and we cannot trust him." Her father said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest as they both peered at him in his bed trough the glass.

"Dad... I get that you don't like him but I really want to help him. I still have feelings for him and I know for a fact that is the same for him. I know a lot has happend between the both of us that still needs to be talked about."

"Honey..." he looked at her. "What kind of man beats up his own girl? He's no good for you. You deserve far better."

"He didn't mean any of that. He was still undercover and I beat him up real good a couple of times as well. Last time I checked our fights came to a stop at a draw."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Most women who get abused by their men use the same excuses. I-I don't think I can handle this."

"Dad, look at me." she demanded and he did exactly that. "If I ever consciously let a man beat me on a daily basis I'm gonnna bury him under six feet of dirt."

Tonraq couldn't help himself, his defensive wall broke down with a loud chuckle. "That does sound like you." he held open his arms and Korra leaned into the embrace. "Just wait this out, don't jump into like you always do. Get to know him a bit better. He's going to jail anyway, plenty of time to talk. Just don't expect me to like him anytime soon."

"That's still up for debate." Korra defiantly said as she nuzzled her face into his jacket.

"I guess that sounds like you too."

Suddenly a giant thought crossed her mind and she lurched up, staring at his sleeping form;

"Korra?"

"I have an idea... it's not something I think anyone has ever tried before."

"What is it dear."

"I think I have a solution." she put her hand on the glass. "I think I know how to get the metal out."

...

Korra had asked Katara to prepare one of her medical healing tubs back at her hut. Her father felt a bit awkward as he watched the preparations. He was still not sold on the idea that his daughter was so into this Fire boy. Then again his daughter had always gotten what she wanted, no need to argue, she'll do it anyway. Beter to let her find out for herself that he was no good. That didn't mean he know was going to keep an even more concerned eye on her dealings, especially when it came to _him_.

Korra helped Katara and Senna fill up the healing tub up with all the spirit water that she had left. As they went back into the waiting room where everyone was waiting two White Lotus guards entered with Rokoyu, his arms swung around their necks for support.

Her father got up and stared at him with an angry frown, his eyes filling up with hatred. Rokoyu looked up and their eyes met. Everyone could visibly see him swallowing a lump in his throat. He knew he was on hostile grounds here. Their courtesy came from the White Lotus, who helped anyone in need. If he had found himself in his village he would have been dead meat by now.

The guards starting moving again but he held them back.

"I'd like to say some things before we get started." he looked at Katara and Korra who both nodded.

"Whether any of you accept this or not, I would like to offer each and every one of you my sincerest apologies for everything that has happed in the past three months... sorry past three years. I'd like to thank you all for bringing me here and giving me a second chance, regardless if it is successful or not."

He lowered his head, visibly in a great deal of pain. Everyone could see from his posture that he was fighting against it so no one would see his struggle, but he failed miserably.

He bit trough the pain and turned his head to look at Lin.

"Chief Beifong. I'm sorry I took advantage of your generosity. I should have never taken you up on your offer to become a police officer. I abused your trust and that of my fellow officers, breaking the oath I swore, for this I am truly sorry."

He then averted his gaze towards the bending brothers.

"Mako, Bolin. I used both of you to get what I wanted, as if our friendship meant nothing to me. I lied, cheated and manipulated my way back into your lives. I almost got Bo's bending removed and I offer no excuses. I'm a horrible friend and if you never want to see me again then that's fine. I'll accept any decision you make, but I never stopped loving the both of you for who you are, even if you lost your way and it pissed me off more than I was willing to admit back then."

He switched towards Asami who looked away as their eyes met. She was even more pissed at him then Mako.

"Asami I'm sorry that I lied to you in the same way that your father did. We hit it off on the right foot but I still treated you horribly when your dad got in the way of my plans. I used you against him as a bluff. I don't know what happened out there exactly between you and him but he deeply cares about you and would do anything for you. You have to believe that."

Next he found the airbenders.

"Master Tenzin, Pema, kids... I'm sorry I forced my way into your home, leeching off of your kindness, pretending to be a friend of the family. I'm sorry for ransacking your home and bringing the kids into this mess. If I had been more careful with my orders on the day of the attack the children would not have been involved and Pema and the baby wouldn't have had to spend a time in prison. Even as a father myself I can't imagine what I put you guys trough and I hope that one day you'll find it in yourselves to forgive me."

Last but not least his eyes met up with Korra's parrents, the people he barely knew.

"Sir, Ma'm. I took advantage of your daughters naivety and led her into a world of pain, suffering and mental abuse. I took her innocence and kind-heartedness, shattering it with my betrayal. I should have never accepted the mission that was bestowed upon me by my own blood... but the matter of fact is... I still love your daughter. It was her and my son's presence in life that really prompted me to rethink and reinvent myself. I became something I never thought I was capable off. She changed my life and for that I will be eternally grateful. Should you wish to hate me for my actions then I won't bother her anymore."

He nodded at the men helping him and they walked into Katara's room, leaving the entire group stunned. Korra gave him an confident nod as he walked past her. The men helped him onto a chair as Katara closed the door behind Korra, leaving the both of them be.

"That was nice of you... apologizing like you did." she said as she walked up to him, unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's something I had to do." he said as he lifted up his arms, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head.

"Still... to go out there and admit to all that you did. And all in one swift blow. I think even my dad was impressed by that."

"I very much doubt that, but it'd be nice if it at least showed my sincerity. Although I don't think anyone is going to trust me anytime soon. After all I'm a good liar."

"Rokoyu... there is question that has been burning in the back of my mind for a while now. It's something that only clicked a long time after it was said. You remember our fight on top of the arena?"

"Of course, how could I not remember it. It's one of the most scary moments... like... ever."

"You said something. It was a confession of sorts and I don't think you noticed it. You said that you had killed before, that vengeance itself was sweet and that you didn't even regret doing so. Rokoyu who did you kill?"

"If it was revenge that only leaves one option really."

"You're not going to say it, are you?"

Rokoyu slowly rose up from the chair, leaning against the tub for support.

"Can I ask you to keep whatever I'm about to tell you a secret?"

Korra mulled that one over. Should she even believe one bit of the story he was about to spin her? After all lying convincingly is one of his traits. He had confirmed that not only minutes ago.

"How am I supposed to tell if you're being honest or not?"

"You can't but I do know one thing."

"Which is?"

"That_ I._" he put his hand on his heart. "Trust you and that if you promise not to tell anyone, that you'll keep that promise. So if I follow that reasoning there is no reason to lie to you."

Korra bit her lip, weighing his words in her now extra cautious scale.

"Allright, you can tell me afterwards." she crossed her hands over her chest, taking a crooked stance. "Now get your butt in the tub city boy."

He smiled at her and got rid of his shoes and pants, crawled into the tub and let the now warm spirit water sooth his battle worn body.

"Okay... whatever you have in mind. I'm ready for it."

...

_The Fire Nation, Jang Hui Island, That same moment_

Daskana Fire slowly opened her eyes after what seemed like an eternal sleep filled with nightmares that made no sense. She slowly lifted her head up, taking in the foreign surroundings. She was in a king-sized bed with linen so fine she swore she was in heaven already. The furniture in the room was pristine and unlike anything she had ever seen. Even the wall decorations screamed wealth, from fancy swords to exquisite landscape tapestries.

She sat upright in bed and rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't dreaming or anything. For the first time she noticed there was a person sitting in a chair next to her. It was Anna, her fiancé, sound asleep with a soft snore.

_"What in spirits name is going on here?! Where am I?!"_

She gave her girlfriend another look-over. Anna's apparel caused even more confusion in Daskana's mind.

She was wearing a red shirt with a loose sleeveless robe over it that came just above her knees, tied together with a golden colored band around her waist. Her pants was a capri while she wore ankle sandals for footwear.

If Daskana didn't know any better they were in a warm country. As she pushed the linen away to take a look at herself she noticed she was wearing nothing at all, sweating like a pig.

_"Yep... I'm definitely somewhere warm." _Daskana thought as she took in he humidity.

Suddenly she was shaken up by a giggling sound. It sounded as if a child was having fun nearby. It sounded a lot like Roku and since neither Daskana or Anna was watching him that slightly freighted her.

She slipped out of bed, finding a nicely folded pile of clothes on the edge of her bed that seemed to have been put there for her. Daskana quickly put the baggy pants on and the pointed boots along with the short robe that was provided. It seemed that whoever owned this home did not have a lot of clothes for women.

She could have woken up Anna but Roku took priority as she ran for the door, dashing into the hallways. She sprinted down a long woven stair into a new hallway. No matter how fast Daskana sprinted, it did not take away the gigantic size of this mansion. It was huge and if she wasn't so focused on the sound of her little nephew she would have probably gotten lost ages ago. She found another hallway that led to the front door and courtyard, it was wide open. The sound of Roku having fun became louder and she knew she was right on the money. She sprinted towards the double door and as she did a person stepped in front of it in the courtyard with his back turned towards her.

She stormed out of the doors into the courtyard. The person that had his back towards her heard the incoming sound of her boots and turned around. Daskana was shocked as she recognised the person. She was running so fast she could barely come to a stop and subsequently fell backwards as she slid towards him. She came to a stop at his feet and peered up into his amber eyes.

This person was none other than her own father, or so she thought. Almost everything about him matched the description. His facial features, his posture, his height, demeanour. Hell even the kind smile was exactly like she remembered it.

The clothing though was nothing that had ever belonged to her father. He was wearing an armour that she had only seen in history books. Armor that belonged to the Fire Nation. If Rokoyu was anywhere to be found he could probably tell her what kind of armor it was.

"I..." she stammered with wide eyes, almost popping out of their eyes sockets.

"You think I'm your father don't you?" the man asked as he leaned down and held out a hand.

_"He even sounds like dad..."_

She accepted his hands and allowed him to pull her onto his feet.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Osamu, Osamu Fire. I... I am your father's twin brother." he explained himself as he straightened out his armor and put his hands behind his back. "I've heard you've had a difficult past two months... Daskana Fire."

"Wait-wait... twin brother?" she waved her hands in disbelief.

"Yes... we came in pair. That's why I look and sound exactly like him."

"But you're not him."

"No I'm most certainly not. When we were young we were a lot alike but we grew into different personalities when we reached adulthood." he vaguely answered."

It suddenly dawned on Daskana again why she had made the effort to run out of her bed.

"Where is Roku!"

"Ah, the little one. He's fine and totally safe I assure you." he took a step to the side.

There he was, her nephew... in the hands of a female White Lotus guard.

"Auntie! You're awake."

"Give him to me!" she demanded.

"Don't you recognize her?" Osamu asked, earning a confused glance from Daskana.

The girl removed her chin protection and the helmet as well, showing off her full face and black hair tied in a bun.

"Aki?" Daskana slowly walked towards her. "But... Rokoyu... he told me you died. How... how is this... I don't.." she stammered.

"I know I owe you an explanation, but let's not do this in front of Roku." Aki opened as she held her hand in front of her, seemingly trying to stop Daskana from getting any closer.

"Look auntie it's mommy! She's still alive, she's been here all this time!" Roku exclaimed, interrupting the conversation."

"Honey... err... why don't you go inside, go play with... what's her name again?"

"Anna." Daskana filled in the information.

"Yeah, Anna."

"But-" he tried to protest but was quickly cut off by his aunt.

"Roku listen to your mother." Daskana said sternly.

The boy looked down slightly sad as his mother put him down on the ground, feeling the tension in the air. He had rarely seen his aunt as mad as she was right now. Considering the famous Fire family temperament that in itself said a lot. Roku ran inside the house but not without a concerned glance over his shoulder.

"Daskana, please listen-"

"Who do you think you are?!" Daskana screamed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were the warrior in white! Why did you keep this a secret from me?!"

"I did it because Rokoyu asked me to. After all I'm supposed to be dead. He didn't want my parents getting released from prison."

"Where is my brother?!"

"He... he stayed behind."

"What?!" she clutched Aki by her collar, dragging her slightly upwards. "Why the fuck would you let him do such a stupid thing!"

"Daskana please... let's go inside and Aki will give you answers to all your questions." Osamu interrupted the two ladies, separating them both with his hands.

Despite her rage Daskana agreed and followed the both of them, but not without glaring at Aki the whole time. She simply could not get over the fact she had abandoned poor Roku to his fate. If she hadn't done what she had the poor kid would have never been dragged into anything, let alone find himself a long way from home.

Inside some servants made tea for everyone and Anna joined the conversation with Roku. Both Aki and Osamu explained the entire story to them. How Aki had faked her death and came under the tutelage of Osamu, unlocking her bending and her natural ability with the sword. That they had found out about Rokoyu and that Osamu had sent Aki on a mission to retrieve him. Aki then revealed why she had take off with Daskana and the others, that it had been Rokoyu's request because he wanted to pay for his sins and give the others a shot at a new life.

As Daskana heard them ramble on and on she slowly began to see reason in the story, but she still didn't like what Aki had done. She promised herself to remind the young mother of her actions every day in the comign weeks. If she thought she was going to be pushed over as a aunt then Aki was surely wrong.

"Where is Rokoyu now?" Daskana asked, a slight tremble in her voice as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"I've contacted the other members of the order to see if they heard anything but it would seem everyone is keeping their lips sealed."

"So you're a member of the White Lotus?" Anna interrupted the conversation a bit abruptly.

"Yes, so is Aki as you can clearly see."

"Then why all this secrecy? If you she's a member then why did she feel compelled to hide herself." Daskana questioned as she send Aki a nasty glare.

"Because I'm not acting on behalf of the order here. Technically speaking I'm harbouring a criminal." he explained as he got up from his seat and slowly walked over to Daskana, stopping behind her back. "Now comes the important bit of this conversation. Second chances are difficult to get in this world Daskana. Your brother sacrificed his so you could get one. Will you waist it on hating this woman here for her actions?" he waved at Aki. "Or will you take up this new mantle of responsibility with a renewed vigour in your heart?"

"I see where this is going." Daskana glanced at the Aki's White Lotus outfit.

"Then what is your answer?"

"My answer would be yes under one condition."

"Ah..." Osamu glanced up at the painting again. The painting of him and his brother, mother and father. "I too see where you are going with this."

"Then what is _your_ anwser? _Master_." Daskana retaliated with his own words.

"I can make no promises. It will be extremely difficult to get him back now... but I might have some favour lying around that I could call in. But this wouldn't be a proper negotiation if I didn't have a condition of my own."

"Of course."

"No more bloodbending. When and _if _I deem you ready you will vow never to bloodbend again. This heretic art of bending blood without a moon must end with you."

"Then we have a deal... Master Osamu."

Osamu walked towards one of the large windows that allowed sunlight into the room and peeked at the fishing village below on the water of the Jang Hui river.

"Excellent, we begin tomorrow."

...

_Back in the Southern Water Tribe_

Korra had been trying for hours, the water had gotten cold and Rokoyu was starting to slightly shake. If she kept him in that water for much long he was going to suffer from hypothermia. Frankly frustration was starting to set in.

"Korra just give it a rest and accept that whatever your idea was, that it isn't going to work." he pleaded with a slight trembling teeth. "I appreciate you trying, really I do."

"No! I'm not giving up just yet. I just need to focus and then I'll use the avatar state. I've done it before."

"The avatar state? That is your idea. I-"

"Yes, it enhances bending right? Then it will also enhance my healing capabilities." she interrupted him as she stopped for a second to catch her breath, the water stopped glowing. "I know it probably sounds stupid."

"No it does not. In fact it sounds brilliant. Don't forget that I studied benders before becoming one. In theory your idea should work."

"I don't get it, a couple of hours ago I could do it without needing to be in danger or what have you, it just worked."

"It's okay, you did your best." he said as he grabbed the edge of the tub and slowly tried to stand up. She grabbed his arm and put him back down in the tub.

"No. I'm going to try once more. Don't you trust me?"

"I do Korra, I really do." he replied.

"Then let me try this." she peered into his amber eyes and he nodded.

She took some steps back and held out her arms and hands, taking a more earthbender-esque stance. She concentrated, trying to calm her mind and body.

Was it the fact she had contemplated doing something entirely stupid earlier? Or was this simply her not being in touch with her spiritual self? This despite being able to contact Aang?

Korra let her mind drift for a couple of seconds, when suddenly she went into meditation, sensing the power of her former lives inside of her. They aligned themselves perfectly, granting her the power. Her eyes opened up with a bright shine, lighting up the entire room, the water started glowing too and Rokoyu closed his eyes, just accepting that something was about to happen.

"Take a deep breath and put your head under the water." she ordered.

Rokoyu took a deep breath and dipped under the water. As he was submerged in the healing spirit water he suddenly felt a release of pressure in his torso. He felt a stinging pain that nearly made him rise to the surface, but he bravely bit trough it, nearly biting on his own tongue. As he waited the pain was relieved and he began feeling more refreshed as she healed his wounds.

Korra watched as the piece of metal came floating above the water and landed on a cart nearby. She healed the new wounds she had caused, which took her several minutes. She then went to work on all the rest of his issues, working as fast as she could.

Her eyes finally returned to normal as she pulled herself out of the avatar state. She ran for the tub and reached her hand under the water, pulling him up to the surface. He gasped for air she did.

She put his head down on a pillow on the edge of the tub.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded his head a bit frantically.

"Yeah...I'm... fine..." he still gasped for air.

Korra waited a couple of minute for him to catch his breath.

"What... what did you do to me?"

She reached for the piece of metal and put it in his hands. He stared down at the piece that had endangered his life.

"I bended the metal out of your heart."

"But you can't metalbend."

"But the avatar state enhances bending. I just pretended it was a large piece of earth."

She held her hand above the metal and tried to manipulate it, but nothing happened.

"Amazing. Just brilliant." he stood up and looked down at himself.

He winced. All of his wounds that he had suffered were gone, not even a single scar visible. He ached his back and the normal painful snapping sound was gone, it didn't cause any more ache.

He glanced at her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you... from the bottom of my heart."

"No problem. I guess that makes it 3-4 in my favour mister Fire." she smirked with that signature crooked smile, making him chuckle in the process.

She held open her arms and he stepped out of the tub, walking up to her and wrapped his hands around her. She leaned into the embrace, not even caring that he was soaking wet. They both couldn't believe how much they had missed each other's body warmth, as if they could instantly recognise it. Rokoyu needed it the most from the cold water and she was pretty warm enough for him. Korra walked away and grabbed a couple of towels, wrapping them around him, caressing his backside to gather some warmth.

The door slipped open and Katara sneaked inside, interrupting the moment.

"I see your little idea worked Korra."

"It did."

"Your dad would like to ask if you'll be taking any longer?"

"Tell him I need at least another half an hour. We need a moment to talk."

"Okay, I see where you're going with this. I'll keep him at bay, but not too long because he's already nervous. I don't want him to kick down my precious door."

Katara turned around and left the two of them be to talk things out.

"So, about what we discussed earlier."

"All right, I... forgot."

He got dressed and told her the story of when he came back from the funerary with his sister to make preparations for the funereal. That they had stumbled across the men that killed their father and that they were having their way with his mom. He told Korra in great detail how he had snapped and killed both men, not leaving out any gruesome details. Korra didn't interrupt him and just listened for once, hearing him out.

"And after burying the both of them I drove home and did my best to forget about the whole ordeal. I succeeded because I drove the memory to the back of my mind, forgetting all about it. For me that week between their death and burrial was one big blur with fragments that seemed like they came from a bad nightmare. I actually needed Daskana to take me through the entire ordeal to put the pieces togheter."

Korra nodded and said nothing. He got a little nervous because he was used of being interrupted by her once in a while during conversations. Her saying nothing only fed his nervousness.

"You must think I'm some sort of sick monster, as if I hadn't done enough to create that impression." he held his head down in shame.

*SMACK*

There was a stinging, but at the same moment refreshing pain from his cheek, as if he had been brought back to earth.

"Listen to my very carefully." Korra said as she got up from her seat, her face formed into an angry scowl. "What you did, not matter how brutal and savage it may seem, was pure self-defence-"

"You can't justify murder." her interrupted her, standing up as well. "You're the Avatar!"

"You saved the people you loved from something horrible. You do realize they would have never allowed you to just watch that out and pick them out of police line right? They would have killed the lot of you! You would have been just another loose end. You're a hero!"

He blinked. Such reasoning had his sister used as well and he couldn't get it. He killed two men in cold blood. How could anyone ever consider such an act good.

"I'm not saying I approve you hiding it, but in that moment you did what you had to do." she added.

Hearing her, the Avatar, the being that keeps balance in the world say those words put him at ease a bit. He still didn't regard he incident like she did, but perhaps one day he could accept it for what it was. Instead of having to drag it behind him like a heavy brick.

"How are you real right now?" he asked with a heavy heart.

"I care to much for you to really hate you, which doesn't mean everything is back to normal. It'll take me time to get over some things. I hope you can live with that." she said as she took his hand and entangled their fingers.

"I can, take all the time you need. I have a feeling I'm going to have plenty of time myself." he sighed.

"Then let's go and face the music." Korra glanced at the door and then back at him. "These are the people you want around you, trust me."

He nodded and they both walked to the door, still holding hands. Both feeling more confident then when they came into this room. There was still so much they needed to talk about, but at least the ice had broken.

One could say love conquers all, Rokoyu could now testify to that. Even if he and Korra were technical not a number anymore, he knew in his heart she wasn't going to drop him. That in itself was reassuring. It would undoubtedly be a rocky ride, but with her at his side, and he at hers, he just knew there was a chance of making it.

The day that girl had set foot in his city changed his life for good, something he would never forget.

His name was Rokoyu Fire, the years was 170 AG. He was no longer a member of the inner circle of the Equalist movement. He now belonged to Team Avatar, hopefully until the end of his days, and his story was far from over...

* * *

**AN: So there we have it, maybe not the perfect happy ending all of you were hoping for but we get more of this ship in the next Book. Don't forget to review or comment and also don't forget to follow me as an author if you don't want to miss out on the new Book. **

***Cries tears of happines*  
**


End file.
